Kizuna
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke no se soportan, pero las cosas no serán fáciles para ellos; enseguida que encuentran algo que los une, encuentran otra cosa que los hace distanciarse. Están destinados a entenderse, pero aún no saben como. (FIC COLABORACIÓN CON SOLOCHELY)
1. La promesa de una vida

ADVETENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai  
NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro  
Autores

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato! Sin más os dejo con mi parte espero que la disfruteís.!

**La promesa de vida  
**_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)/ Solochely_

El cielo se estaba nublando lentamente con unas densas nubes negras, el silencio del mundo reinaba por todos lados. La tormenta aún no estaba encima de ellos y los colores rosados y azul verdoso del atardecer se reflejaba en la superficie del agua, de apenas un palmo de profundidad, en la que estaban tirados los cuerpos de lo últimos supervivientes de la lucha por la libertad de la humanidad.

Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke yacían boca arriba contemplando el mundo que habían salvado en silencio. Sus heridas les habían debilitado de tal manera que no les permitían mantenerse en pie. Kaguya había sido el enemigo más formidable que hubieran enfrentado jamás, Deformación de la Naturaleza y creando portales dimensionales separandolos e hiriendo les una y otra vez; la regeneración de aquel monstruo del pasado no parecía encontrar fin.

Tras incontables intentos a cual más arriesgado o descabellado lograron vencer, dejando un amplio territorio totalmente devastado por la crudeza del combate, se levantaron montaña, se crearon claros y lagos. La geografía había cambiado drásticamente y muchos de los ninjas de la Alianza perecieron como daños colaterales. Triste, pero a pesar de los intentos de Uzumaki no consiguieron poder reducir más el número de víctimas; pero el mundo estaba a salvo…

Las mirada de los héroes se fijaron en la nueva luna que ellos habían creado entre los dos sellando a la inmortal Kaguya en su interior. Notaban su vida escapar por cada segundo que pasaba, decidieron entonces mutuamente deleitarse con las últimas sensaciones que experimentarían. Iban a morir y lo sabían, ya no había nada que pudieran hacer ni nada que pudieran hacer por ellos.

Saborearon cada brisa del viento, las gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuerpo empapado, la calidez del sol y los hermosos colores en el enorme tapiz del cielo. Silencio, solo interrumpido por su respiración cada vez más dificultosa.

- Ne, Sasuke…- el otro no le contestó y ni falta que hacía - al final ¿crees que la maldición se habrá roto?- no tuvo respuesta - me refiero a la de Indara y Ashura…

- Quién sabe…- contestó finalmente sintiendo la boca pastosa.

De nuevo el silencio reino entre ellos. Naruto alzó su mano derecha observando el símbolo que quedó perenne en la palma de su mano; un círculo.

- Si no lo hemos hecho, eso significa que alguien deberá llevar esta carga…-

- Es el destino, no hay nada que hacer, como antes lo fueron Madara y Hashirama…

- No puedo aceptarlo… - quiso gritar pero su voz estaba quebrada por la debilidad de su cuerpo - Eso significaría que nuestros esfuerzos no han servido de nada, había una nueva guerra consumidos por la espiral del amor y el odio. ¡Yo no quiero eso…!

Los ojos negros de Sasuke no quisieron ver como los azules de Naruto se empañaron con lágrimas y se mantuvo mirando el cielo rosado cuando las nubes negras empezaron a crubir la hermosa vista como el telón que anuncia el fin de una obra. Ya iba siendo hora que lo artistas se retiraran. Delgadas gotas empezaron a caer creando ondas en la superficie del agua.

- No puedo aceptar que alguien, en un futuro, tenga que vivir la impotencia que he vivido yo todos estos años…-

- …-

- Yo…¡yo no quiero morir!- gritó finalmente dejándose llevar por la impotencia, un ninja debía estar preparado, pero no quería que fuera así. No en ese momento, dejó caer la mano. - Yo...Yo quería ser Hokage para evitar las guerras…¡para evitar que algo así pasara!-

Uchiha simplemente cerró los ojos pudiendo sentir con todo detalle la desesperación del rubio. Él también quería vivir, quería ser Hokage para también purgar los pecados de los anteriores y crear un mundo donde los mismos estúpidos errores dejaran de sucederse una y otra vez. Pero ambos a las puertas de sus sueños debían abandonar.

- Si volviera a vivir quisiera que nos encontráramos todos de nuevo. Pero de lo que más me arrepiento...es no haberte podido salvar Sasuke...Tú no te merecías esto…-

- Ya...Esta bien Naruto…- musitó débilmente - Ha sido también mi decisión… - le recordó - Ha sido divertido hacerlo juntos…- Tras una mueca de dolor se permitió sonreír. - Todos han muerto, Kakashi, Obito, Sakura...Lee, Gaara, todos nuestros amigos en esta guerra absurda que yo inicié.- una risa floja y rasposa de amargura salió de sus labios resecos. - Que verdadero idiota…-

El moreno se sobresaltó cuando sintió la manos de Uzumaki apretarle con fuerza su mano izquierda donde se encontraba su símbolo de la luna creciente. Este le miró de reojo.

-¡No puedo permitirlo! No puedo permitir que sea otro quien te salve, ¡Sasuke! -

Sasuke sólo le devolvió una sonrisa y lentamente empezó a cerrar los ojos, todo terminó para el Uchiha que por fin pudo descansar.

- Dobe...Gracias -

- Sasuke…¡SASUKE!-

No hubo respuesta, la mano del Uchiha, que por un momento le devolvió el apretón con debilidad, no hacía nada de fuerza y supo que al fin estaba muerto. Él pronto le seguiría.

- Sasuke… Seré yo quien te salve, sin importar el tiempo o el lugar y las veces que necesite hacerlo….Yo….te encontraré…Yo…-

Las fuerzas le fallaron sintiendo que no podía mantenerse consciente por mucho más tiempo.

- Es ….mi promesa ...de...por vi...da….-

La tormenta azotó con toda su fuerza, y los tiempos de paz se sucedieron durante milenios salpicados por conflictos como había estado siendo hasta ahora.

TOKYO,2014

La escandalosa alarma de un despertador resonó por todo el dormitorio y una mano perezosa rebuscó por la mesilla de noche hasta apagar el artefacto del demonio. Suspiró profundamente con alivio acomodándose de nuevo bajo las sábanas...La tregua no terminó ya que en apenas cinco minutos cuando había vuelto a caer en brazos de Morfeo la endiablada alarma le sobresaltó.

El despertador voló contra una puerta, pero esta se abrió y el despertador casi golpea a quien decidió despertar personalmente al dormilón al otro lado de la puerta. Un joven de rubio con el pelo anárquico y ojos azules, con extrañas marcas en la cara que recordaban a los bigotes de los gatos.

- Buenos días, Naruto.-

La respuesta fue un gruñido más parecido a un rebuzno y un largo bostezo.


	2. Inicio Uzumaki Naruto

ADVETENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato! Sin más os dejo con mi parte espero que la disfruteís.!

* * *

Kizuna II

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)/ Solochely_

- Cinco minutos más... -contestó el rubio aún con las legañas impidiéndole abrir los ojos-.

- ¡Levántate ya, Naruto! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase! ¡Que son ya las siete y veinte!

Volvió a buscar a tientas en su mesita de noche y, al no encontrar el despertador, cogió el móvil para mirar la hora.

-¡AAAHHHH! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DESPERTADO ANTES, IRUKA-ONIICHAN*!? - abrió los ojos como platos y en un instante saltó de la cama en busca de su uniforme-.

-¡Llevo intentándolo desde hace casi una hora! ¡Ostras! -resignado, se quedó un momento viendo al muchacho vestirse a toda prisa- Tienes el desayuno en la mesa, ¡comételo antes de irte!

-¡Que siiii!

-Mira que costarás de criar... Taku* -El mayor dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de sí, abandonando el huracán que se estaba creando en aquella estancia.

Naruto pedaleaba emocionado mientras iba comiéndose unas tostadas. Éste iba a ser el primer día de sus dos últimos años de instituto. Se había trasladado debido al nuevo trabajo de su tutor, Iruka. Aunque para Naruto era algo más que eso. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían estado juntos, en el orfanato. Siempre había estado cuidando él, procurando que no se metiera en follones, ayudándole a estudiar (aunque no era el punto fuerte de ninguno de los dos) y aún después de abandonar el orfanato, Iruka seguía visitándole y ocupándose de él. Y para sorpresa de Naruto, cuando aún tenía 9 años, se convirtió en su tutor legal para poder sacarle de aquel infierno. Para Naruto fue algo así como su salvador, y la única familia que tenía.

Con todos esos sentimientos revoloteándole por la mente, llegó hasta la puerta de su nueva escuela. Todo estaba envuelto del color rosado que los pétalos de los cerezos dejaban flotando en el aire. Respiró profundamente, dejando que el aire frío le raspara un poco la garganta, imaginándose la vida que le esperaba de ahora en adelante. Y no pudo más que esbozar una gran sonrisa.

-¡CHICOOOOOS!¡VAMOS A CREAR RECUERDOS QUE DUREN TODA LA VIDA!

Ignorando todos los murmullos que acababa de provocar, se dirigió felizmente a aparcar su bici, para marchar acto seguido al aula a dejar sus cosas.

Estaba por empezar el acto de bienvenida y, por una vez en su vida, no quería llegar tarde.

*Onii-chan (del jap) - termino para referirse a un hermano mayor o superior.

*Taku (del jap.) - exclamación vulgar que denota hastío, fastidio o contrariedad: jolín, ostras, etc.


	3. Inicio Uchiha Sasuke

ADVETENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato! Sin más os dejo con mi parte espero que la disfruteís.!

* * *

**Kizuna III**

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)/ Solochely_

- Aquí tienes tus desayuno…- dejó sobre la mesa una bandeja con el típico desayuno japonés: pescado, tallos de bambú, sopa, etcétera.

- Yo voy saliendo, gracias por el desayuno Rin.-

- Itachi, ¿cuantas veces debo decirte que puedes llamarme madre…?-

El joven de apenas 21 años se disculpó con una sonrisa suave acomodándose su larga y morena coleta tras colocarse la chaqueta para salir de casa.

- Volver un poco tarde…no hace falta que me esperéis para la cena…-

- Oooooh- canturreó una voz masculina apartando el periódico que leía. - Que raro en tí, Itachi…¿no habrá una dulce muchacha que quieras ocultarnos, verdad?-

Uchiha Sasuke rodó los ojos antes de llevarse uno de los últimos bocados de su desayuno. Itachi volvió a contestar con una suave risa, nada incomodado.

- Sabes perfectamente que no sería algo que ocultaría. La felicidad no es algo que deba esconderse.- Sonrió antes de abrir la puerta.- Me voy-

- ¡Ve y vuelve!- se despidieron los otros dos adultos.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti Sasuke? Vas a …-

No pudo continuar su interrogatorio cuando sintio 2 suaves golpes en su cabeza y devolvió la mirada a Rin, que señaló el reloj de la pared del comedor.

- Acuérdate que hoy tenías reunión de trabajo, Obito…-

El adulto rió nervioso al sentir la mirada de Rin y tras tomar el té con un sorbo se dispuso a abandonar la residencia Uchiha.

Sasuke terminó con calma su desayuno mientras la mujer se encargaba de limpiar los poco platos del desayuno. Se colgó la mochila sobre el hombro y comprobó la hora una vez más; bufó desganado y se despidió de la mujer y avanzó hacia el Instituto.

- Siento no poder darte algo mejor, Sasuke- Recordó la voz de obito cuando él miró el panfleto del instituto donde iba a ser ingresado.- Se que Itachi ha tenido acceso a una formación mejor, pero con el traslado, las plazas del instituto donde estudió Itachi se acabaron, ¡te prometo que el próximo año académico te conseguiré una plaza!.

"Estúpido…" Gruñó en sus adentros.

- ¡Además me han dicho que esta escuela está ganando mucho prestigio, estoy seguro que no notaras la diferencia!-

"Doblemente idiota…"

No quería ir a aquella escuela, con ese nombre tan ridículo 'Konoha Gakuen' ¿cómo podría poner eso en su currículum?. Por lo único que no formó el alboroto que merecía era porque había club de deportes amplísimo, incluido tiro con arco.

-Tsk-

Cuando tenía 6 años. Sus padres habían sido miembro de las fuerzas armadas de Japón, gente con mucho cargo. Al llegar a casa se encontró con sus padres asesinados, Itachi apareció poco después y se lo llevó lejos de la escena, pero ya fue tarde, la escena de sus cuerpos uno encima del otro le turbaron para siempre. A los tres días apareció Obito, diciendo que era un primo lejano de su madre. Mucho más tarde supo que varios militares fueron asesinados ese mismo día. Todo era muy sospechoso. El idiota de Obito decía que era mejor cerrar la herida y su hermano le apoyaba.

No encontraba el momento de poder matar los asesinos de sus padres. pero ahí estaba delante de aquella ridícula escuela. Tomó aire y se mentalizó que sólo sería ese año académico, pero estaría atento a cualquier baja que pudiera encontrar en la escuela en la que él quería ingresar.

* * *

*Ve y vuelve* Itterasai : es la forma literal de deir nos vemos o vuelve pronto en Japonés.


	4. La inaguración

ADVETENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato! Sin más os dejo con mi parte espero que la disfruteís.!

* * *

**Kizuna IV**

_by Solochely_

-Mira, mira… ¡Es él!

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Que sí, que sí! Sacó la puntuación más alta de todas. Pero… ¿¡A que es guapo!? ¡Hasta parece una estrella de cine por cómo camina!

Ni tan siquiera llevaba cinco minutos sentado, y Naruto ya estaba asqueado de todos los comentarios que lanzaban sobre aquel chico que llegó justo después de él. No paraba de observarle para encontrar el por qué de tanta adulación. Pero por más que lo miraba, no le encontraba nada de especial. Era totalmente inexpresivo, no hablaba con nadie (por lo que el rubio pensó que tal vez era nuevo en el instituto al igual que él) y lo único que hacía era leer una revista y consultar el reloj una y otra vez. Después de largo rato de mirarle fijamente, el chaval se volteó a ojear la multitud y, durante unos instantes cruzaron sus miradas. A duras penas fue un segundo, pero fue lo suficiente para que Naruto por alguna razón se sintiera incómodo y apartara la mirada. Fuese lo que fuese que hizo girarse al muchacho, no capturó su atención, por lo que siguió leyendo su revista.

_**¿Qué ha sido eso?.**_ De repente empezó a notar como un sudor frío recorría su frente, casi poniéndole la piel de gallina. No sabía explicar por qué, pero esos ojos afilados, negros como la noche, le provocaron un sentimiento de angustia terrible.

Aunque pronto pudo dejar ese sentimiento de lado. La ceremonia no tardó en comenzar y la emoción le embargó de nuevo.

-Estos dos años restantes son los más complicados y a la vez los que mayores recuerdos os van a dejar en vuestras memorias. Así que debéis tomarlos muy en serio, muchachos. Aquí y ahora es dónde se va a decidir vuestro futuro, y las relaciones que tengáis con vuestros compañeros serán igual de importantes -el hombre hizo una pausa para aclararse la voz-. Así que, espero que estudiéis mucho, para que todo el profesorado nos podamos sentir orgullosos de vosotros. Pero más importante si cabe: ¡haced muchos amigos y divertíos ahora que podéis!

-¡Muy bien dicho, Hiruzen-sensei! ¡Ahí está el poder de la juventud! -gritó un chico desde las primeras filas-.

Súbitamente, toda la estancia se llenó de risas. A Naruto le pareció maravilloso el final de aquel discurso. Estaba impaciente por conocer a sus nuevos compañeros. Y con esa impaciencia, se marchó corriendo a su clase. Esperaría a que todos fuesen llegando y se presentaría él mismo a cada uno.

Aunque fue más sencillo fantasear que hacerlo. Todos iban llegando en grupitos, hablando entre ellos. ¿Serían amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo? Por más que intentaba entablar conversación con los demás, lo único que recibía era un vacío enorme.

-¿Ese no es el que estaba gritando esta mañana en la puerta? Es lo peor... -escuchó cuchichear en algún lugar de la clase-.

Hubo algunos que por lo menos le dijeron sus nombres.

Cuando la frustración y la impotencia pudieron con él, decidió sentarse en su mesa. Como llegó el primero a clase, al menos pudo elegir asiento. Al lado de la ventana. Le gustaba evadirse mirando a través cuando las clases se hacían tediosas. En esa clase tenía una bonita vista del patio trasero, donde estaban las pistas de atletismo y los campos de entrenamiento; y más allá, se discernía un inmenso bosque.

_**¡Eso es! ¡Cuando empecemos las actividades de los clubes podré conocer a más gente!**_ Y con este pensamiento se relajó, y quitó de su frente esa arruga del entrecejo, provocada por la desesperación que sentía por encajar de alguna manera con sus compañeros.

Estaba a punto de ponerse los auriculares para distraerse con algo de música cuando de repente la clase se quedó muda. Extrañado levantó la mirada para ver qué ocurría, y de nuevo volvió a cruzar la mirada con aquellos ojos.

¡Aquel chico moreno era su compañero de clase! Y para más inri se sentó justo detrás de él, en el único sitio libre que quedaba.

Nuevamente ese sudor frío volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo.

_**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me da esta angustia?.** _iba a darle al play para escuchar algo de música, cuando por un impulso se giró.

El moreno, que no se lo esperaba, dio un respingo y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, como esperando que saltara alguna chispa que lo incendiara todo. Y después de unos segundos, analizándose mutuamente, cuando finalmente el moreno parecía que iba a decir algo, Naruto se le adelantó:

-Me llamo Naruto. ¿Tú cómo te llamas? -dijo con cara seria, sin apartarle la mirada-.

-Sasuke -contestó el moreno de forma seca y tajante- …. -Hubo de nuevo un largo silencio-. ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos y levantando la barbilla-.

-¿Por qué todos están pendientes de ti? -preguntó algo malhumorado el rubio, le molestó ese gesto de altivez de su ahora compañero-.

-Je -el moreno esbozó una media sonrisa un tanto malévola-. ¿Tienes envidia?

-¿¡Cóm-!?

Naruto se estaba levantando de su asiento para enfrentar más de cerca la mirada de aquel muchacho cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del aula abriéndose.

Todos en la clase dieron un respingo al escuchar aquel sonido, puesto que estaban concentrados y pendientes de las reacciones de éstos sus compañeros, y dirigieron las miradas hacia allí. El profesor había llegado, y entre medias de los parloteos cada uno se sentó en su sitio.

Naruto, algo cabreado, también dejó pasar la discusión por alto.

Ya lo arreglarían más tarde.


	5. De mal en peor

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podéis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna V**

_by usura-tialmant_

La primera clase la dió un hombre pálido de aspecto enfermizo, pelo castaño con unas ojeras de no haber dormido desde el primer día de su nacimiento; a medida que daba la explicación tosía suavemente, ese tosido insistente que acaba metiéndose hasta la médula, ése.

Tras dos horas de explicación se pasó a la siguiente clase, donde todos se giraban y levantaban para hablar con sus compañeros o hablar de otras cosas en los pasillos.

Uchiha Sasuke… pensó el rubio mirando de reojo al moreno que con una expresión neutra tirando al aburrimiento más absoluto miraba por la ventana, encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

Aquel muchacho era extraño, no estaba para nada emocionado de estar ahí, rodeado de gente a la que conocer. No habló con nadie en ningún cambio de clase. Uzumaki se sentía incómodo, quería arreglar lo que había pasado antes, se había reído de él sin motivo, no iba a dejar el tema así; pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba más tenía la impresión que le tomaba como un cobarde.

Normalmente le resbalaba bastante lo que pensara la gente de él, pues era cosa de cada uno ser un amargado o ir de víctima o de especial por la vida, pero con ese chico se le crispaba los nervios de que pudiera mirarle a menos. En realidad, no era para tanto. Iba a zanjar el asunto en ese mismo instante, no iba a esperar a la salida del colegio, tampoco iba a ir de macarra el primer día, Iruka-niisan ya tenía bastantes problemas como para acarrear una de sus chiquilladas.

Tomó aire y fue a decirle al moreno lo que había estado meditando cuando escuchó los susurros de una muchachas. Al posar la vista sobre ellas pudo identificar a 2 féminas. Una rubia y otra de un extraño color rosado. Era raro, pero le quedaba bien con esa carita redonda y esos ojos verdes que brillaban como jades. Se ruborizó y se sintió cohibido por la intensidad de la mirada de la muchacha cuando pudo escuchar a su espalda un bufido.

Mi..Mierda se había olvidado totalmente del moreno. Éste ahora le miraba con una clara cara de superioridad, con el codo reposando en la mesa aguantaba la cabeza de forma altiva. Le había pillado, le había pillado poniendo cara de bobo por aquella chica.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua mirándole de arriba abajo como si no le mereciera su respeto y volvió a mirar al frente con la tensión agarrotando sus hombros. Había sido patético, si pretendía hacer que aquel tipo le respetara, lo tenía por perdido.

Menudo día… suspiró resignado. Tan enérgico que había venido y todo parecía apuntar que, una vez más, no iba a encajar. Tanto que quiso ese traslado, esperando que cambiara su suerte y empezar de nuevo sin acarrear una fama totalmente falsa y desmerecida.

Iruka le había hecho el almuerzo, muchos se quedaron en clase y otros tantos se fueron a la cafetería, como fue el caso de 'Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke'. Él decidió ir a la azotea. La puerta rechinó y dió paso a la azotea, donde altas rejas se alzaban. Se asomó y desde ahí podía ver gran parte de la ciudad. Contempló los árboles de cerezo rosado, adornando el cielo azul con sus pétalos rosados, se arremolinaban también en el suelo del patio y los árboles de la escuela. Sin duda ese iba a convertirse en su espacio favorito.

- ¡Te digo que no!- escuchó unas voces acercarse, iban a subir a la azotea - A las chicas no les puedes entrar así.

Cuando la puerta se abrió aparecieron cinco jóvenes. Ellos miraron al rubio con curiosidad y este permaneció callado, no esperaba que su presencia le hiciera detener la conversación que estaban teniendo.

Había uno regordete atacando una gran bolsa de patatas, otro con gafas de sol, uno con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas de color rojo y ...otro con un peinado de lo más antiestético que había visto en años, tenía el pelo con un peinado de tazón; finalmente el último permanecía con las manos en los bolsillos con una coleta alta con los pelos tiesos hacia arriba. Supo enseguida que eran amigos desde hacía tiempo.

- Oye…¿ese no es el que se puso a gritar?- Preguntó al de la coleta el tipo con las marcas en la mejilla.

- Es el…- confirmó el de gafas - sería difícil no reconocerle…-

- Menudo patán…- rió de nuevo el de las marcas de la mejillas - ¿A quién se le ocurriría formar tal escándalo el primer día?...parece increíble que no sepas que hace falta poco o nada para crearse fama en los Institutos…-

Naruto frunció el ceño, él sólo quería comer tranquilo y le vino la pandilla de amigos a joder, desde luego no iba a ganarse el mote de 'el cobarde' o 'gallina'.

- ¿Y cual te tendrían que poner a ti? Ladras mucho para tan poca cosa…-

- ¡¿AH!? !Repite eso pringado fracasado!

- Lo diré las veces que haga falta! Pulgoso!

- ¡Ya la has cagado, idiota, voy a partirte esa cara de bobo que tienes!- Se crujió los dedos avanzando hasta Naruto cuando se interpuso el pelo taza.

- ¡No lo hagas Kiba!- pidió con energía-

- ¡Apártate Lee! voy a meterle este bonito puño en esa fea cara. ¡Vamos! ¡Acércate!

El de la coleta alta sólo suspiró con hastío. - Hay que ver…Que problemático ….- Su compañero con la bolsa de patatas, no participó y se puso cómodo sentándose a ver el espectáculo.

- Lee tiene razón- argumentó el de gafas - armar tal alboroto podría traerte problemas….

- ¡Me la suda! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo y se queda tan fresco!

- Incluyendo si llega a oídos de tu madre…- repuso el de coleta. Entonces el de las marcas se tranquilizó notablemente poniéndose pálido y abandonando su actitud, agresiva.

- Tsk- resopló - Te partiré la boca más tarde capullo- rebuznó

- Donde quieras!- Naruto también se encendió apretando el puño delante suyo.

Los 5 muchachos hablaron entre ellos y Naruto comió solo pero sin apartar la mirada de la pandillita. No tardó mucho en escuchar varios pasos tras él; se trataba del pelo taza.

- ¡Hola!- saludó con tan énfasis que logró dejar sin habla al rubio aun con comida en la boca- Me llamo Rock Lee! y quisiera pedirte disculpas por lo que acaba de pasar.

- Eh?- No tardó en reponerse cuando se acuclilló a su lado a la velocidad del rayo.

- Eres nuevo en esta escuela verdad?-

- Em...sí-

- Somos amigos desde primaria, debe ser duro para ti adaptarte….-

No supo qué contestar a eso, le resultaba raro tanta amabilidad. Como leyendo su pensamiento, se giró señalando a sus compañeros.

- Ése de ahí es Akimichi Chouji…- el hombre devorador de patatas alzó la mano - Shino - No hizo nada - Inuzuka Kiba…- éste apartó la mirada con un bufido - Y Nara Shikamaru- éste movió la manos como saludo casi como si fuera un esfuerzo inhumano el hacerlo.- Nos preguntábamos si querrías comer con nosotros.-

- ¡¿Eh!?, por qué? además tu amigo no creo que…-

- Es muy impulsivo pero sabe que ha actuado mal. ¿te vienes?- Se puso en pie, esperando la respuesta de Naruto y sonrió cuando vió el brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos azules del muchacho.

Se reunió con el grupo y pidió disculpas por lo ocurrido rascándose la nuca, pero nadie le culpó, Kiba era un bocazas, pero no un mal tipo. Naruto pudo percibir un ambiente increíble con aquellos chicos. Había pasado de la soledad absoluta a sentirse acogido.

- Y qué hay de tí?- quiso saber Choji, era genial poder ponerle nombres y no los motes que había inventado dentro de su cabeza.

-Yo?- Se mantuvo pensativo- Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto.-

Les contó como se había trasladado hacía poco a la ciudad y apenas conocía nada. Ellos le comentaron las normas de la escuela y le recomendaron algunos lugares de la ciudad. la conversación se estaba volviendo amena cuando Lee la cortó de inmediato.

- Ahora que caigo… ¿estás en algún club de las actividades de la escuela?

- No… la verdad es que no…

- Lee…- Suspiró Shikamaru - No le escuches, esta buscando desesperadamente miembros para los clubs de artes marciales…- le aconsejó Nara.

- Eso es cruel Shikamaru…- refunfuñó - Ne, qué dices Naruto-kun? te apuntarás a algún club verdad? Quizás sea una buena oportunidad para hacer amigos…-

- No sé…- Naruto se mantuvo pensativo sobre aquello.

- Te puedes apuntar en cualquier momento del curso, pero entonces sufrirás el retraso para ponerte a nivel con el resto de tus compañeros. En resumen, cuanto antes mejor… Dentro de una semana se abren las plazas.

- Unh…- asintió aun algo pensativo.

Apuntarse a uno de los club sería interesante, después de las clases podría darse una vuelta por el complejo, explorarlo y averiguar en cuál le gustaría más. Realmente lo que tenía claro era que se apuntaría a alguno de los clubes deportivos; ya tendría bastante con las clases y así podría descargar adrenalina. El primero que le vino a la cabeza era basquet. !SÍ! Se apuntaría a eso.

-Ah y ¿vosotros dónde estaréis?- se le iluminó la bombilla, acababa de hacer amigos, estaría genial compartir más tiempo juntos si la cosa iba mejorando.

- pues…- empezó Kiba pero entonces las campanadas anunciaron el final de la comida. Naruto maldijo en sus adentros, estaba tan entretenido con la charla que se había dejado el almuerzo la mitad… y aún tenía hambre.

Se lamentó profundamente que ninguno de ellos perteneciera a su clase. Se despidió en los pasillos y regresó a su aula con cara expresión de pesadumbre.

- Ne, Sasuke- kun…¿De dónde dices que vienes?-

Era ella, era la hermosa muchacha pelirosa; su corazón se disparó cuando la ventana abierta dejó pasar la brisa y movió su sedoso pelo de forma tan atractiva, le vino un delicioso aroma a de los cerezos y de lirio blanco, sin duda debía venir de ella. Lo que menos le gustó es que estuviera justamente al lado del Perfecto Uchiha, que estaba muy ocupado leyendo unos papeles, con el codo apoyado en el pupitre, el bolígrafo entrelazado entre sus dedos rozando casi sus labios.

Cabrón pretencioso…¿se piensa que está posando? ¡Seguro que quiere llevarse a esa chica tan guapa!

Dispuesto a arruinar el cortejo se acercó con convicción y pasó al lado de la muchacha sentándose en su sitio con seguridad, y como era de esperar ella lo miró sorprendida por su llegada con tanto ímpetu y energía.

- ¡Hola! - dijo con seguridad - Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Y tú eres…?-

- Haruno Sakura…- dijo aun tratando de reconstruirse, luego desvió la mirada al Uchiha ignorándole - Perdona Sasuke-kun… ¿qué decías?-

Qué sonrisa más hermosa, y el ligero carmín de sus mejillas endiabladamente atrayente. No sabía que tenía esa chica pero sin duda le atraía. Sonrió estúpidamente de nuevo cuando notó la mirada afilada y fría del moreno con tanta intensidad que parecía querer atravesar su alma, masticarla y luego escupirla; ese tío le daba escalofríos.

¡No voy a dejar que te la lleves! Aceptó el reto cruzando sus miradas creando de nuevo una gran tensión.

-Em...chicos…- susurró la pelirosa algo intimidada. Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta corredera dió paso al siguiente profesor y roja hasta las orejas abandonó la estancia. El docente empezó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra junto con la asignatura que iba a impartir 'Hatake Kakashi' impartiría Literatura y Ética.

- Bueno Chicos, empezamos…- dijo con desgana un peliblanco con una mascarilla - Abrid el libro por la página trece y…¿Arah?- se fijó en el par de alumnos que se descuartizaban con la mirada - Ehem…veamos, el rubio… Oi….OI…- sin respuesta.

Resignado avanzó hasta posicionarse al lado de Naruto y con el grueso libro cerrado le dió de canto en toda la cabeza causando que el muchacho gritara y se sujetara la cabeza con las lágrimas agolpándose en los ojos. Las carcajadas no tardaron en llegar.

- Como decía...si pudieras empezar a leer por la página trece…- continuó el profesor.

- Hai, hai…- le contestó el rubio poniéndose en pie y empezó a leer. Podía notar la mirada del moreno en su nuca.

Acababa de descubrir que ese chico iba a llevarle de cabeza.


	6. El dilema de los clubs

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna VI**

-Joooooo... ¡No me puedo decidir!

Naruto estaba tirado sobre la silla del comedor, con un montón de panfletos sobre la mesa. Había ido recogiéndolos según paseaba por las instalaciones del instituto, investigando sobre las ofertas de los clubs disponibles.

-Bueno, aún tienes tiempo ¿no? La semana que viene se abren los plazos, pero no pasa nada si entras unos días más tarde -le dijo Iruka mientras dejaba un plato de ramen al otro lado libre de la mesa-. Recoge eso y cena. Luego le echamos un vistazo juntos -agregó con una sonrisa-.

-¡Vale!

Con entusiasmo recogió todo el papelorio que había desperdigado y se trajo su tazón de ramen. Tenía un montón de carne, justo como le gustaba a él. Pero se sentía mal en ocasiones de que Iruka se esforzara tanto por él.

-Nii-chan... Estaba pensando...

-Nada bueno, seguro -le cortó en seguida. Sabía que de su cabecita ninguna idea podía traer nada bueno-.

-¡Jo! ¡Que esta vez no es ninguna tontería! -Iruka le miró dubitativo-. ¡En serio!

-Bueno... A ver qué es eso que has pensado...

-Pues... Que tal vez... En lugar de apuntarme a un club, podría buscar algún trabajo por las tardes...

-¡Ni hablar!

-Per-

-¡He dicho que ni hablar! ¡Tú dedícate a estudiar, que es lo que tienes que hacer!

-¡Iruka-niichan! ¡Yo lo que quiero es que no tengas que esforzarte tanto! - el mayor se quedó sin habla durante un momento, mirándole con incredulidad-. Siempre estás cuidando de mí y la escuela no es barata tampoco... Apenas podemos pasar un rato juntos para la cena, porque siempre estás trabajando… -Naruto se quedó mirando cómo flotaba el puerro en su bol, aunque realmente no veía más que el vacío-.

-Naruto -éste le miró con los ojos un tanto húmedos-. ¿Cómo te ha ido en clase?

-¿Eh...?

-¿Has hecho amigos? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí… He conocido a unos chicos muy simpáticos hoy… Tal vez nos podamos llevar bien -contestó mientras volvía a posar la mirada sobre el tazón-.

-Entonces con eso me basta -le replicó mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa-. Naruto, si trabajo tanto, es porque soy feliz de que tú lo seas. Así que ahora termina de comerte la cena, y luego miramos a ver qué te gusta más -sentenció reposando su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-Uhn… -fue lo único a lo que Naruto llegó a dar como respuesta, aguantando las lágrimas.

Naruto devoró su plato de ramen en un momento y aún se puso un poco más. Le encantaba ese guiso e Iruka había aprendido a cocinarlo de magníficamente, ya que a él también le gustaba mucho. El mayor aún no había terminado su plato cuando Naruto desperdigó de nuevo todos los panfletos sobre la mesa. Aunque esta vez se reservó un hueco para ir amontonando los que no le llamaban tanto la atención.

-Éste no me gusta… Éste tampoco. Jmmmm -frunció el ceño mientras miraba de cerca el panfleto que acaba de coger-. No, tenis tampoco. Balonmano… Hmmm… No, tampoco.

-¿Ping pong?

-No, no. No me gusta.

-¿Y natación? -le preguntó Iruka divertido-. Podrás llevar un bañador de neopreno. Jajajajaja

-¿¡Ehh!? ¡Ni loco! -gritó quitándole de las manos el papelajo-. Sería casi como ir desnudo… -apartó la mirada rojo como un tomate-. Las chicas se me quedarían mirando ahí…

-Jajajajaja -el moreno casi no podía contener las lágrimas de tanta risa-. Bueno, bueno. Miremos otro jajajaja

Después de un buen rato, sólo quedaban apenas una decena de clubs por los que no podía decidirse.

-Venga ya, Naruto. Tú no tienes paciencia.

-Pero seguro que mola un montón. Imagínate. Un kimono tradicional, con esos guantes -Naruto se levantó para hacer más épica la pose-. Con la espalda recta, estiras despacito pero seguro -dijo mientras simulaba los gestos a la vez que hablaba-. Y cuando has llegado hasta el tope… ¡Sueltas! Y… ¡Justo en el centro! Y mientras te quedas mirando la diana, ¡todo el mundo te mira a tí, con esa pose tan chula! -dentro de la cabeza del muchacho realmente se imaginaba haber dado con la flecha en el centro de la diana y hacía como si mirase ésta, allá en lo lejos-.

-Jajajajajaja sí… ¡Sería épico! -dijo Iruka llevándose las manos al vientre, que le dolía de tanto reír-.

-Pero bueno… verdaderamente, creo que me apetecería más jugar al básquet -sentenció el rubio sonriendo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. Pero hay tantos deportes que me gustan que no me decido, jo. El club de atletismo parece que mola también… Y Lee, uno de los chicos que conocí esta mañana, está en uno de artes marciales…

-En fin… No le des más vueltas hoy. Quédate con los que no te decides aún, y mañana ya lo piensas de nuevo. Que se está haciendo tarde... -le respondió mientras estiraba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y terminaba con un bostezo-. Yo me voy a dormir ya -se levantó apoyándose sobre la mesa y se marchaba ya de la cocina cuando se paró en seco y se quedó mirando a Naruto-. Por cierto, no te olvides de fregar los platos antes de irte a dormir. Y no te vayas muy tarde, ¡que luego no hay quién te levante! -finalizó lanzándole una mirada asesina a su ahijado-.

-¡Hai, hai! - le respondió el rubio, resignado, mientras se levantaba de la mesa para llevar los vasos que habían utilizado al fregadero-. Ahora voy, que yo también estoy cansado hoy.

-Je je… Buenas noches, Naruto.

-Buenas noches nii-chan. ¡Qué descanses!

-Haaaai. Tú también -se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo-.


	7. Triangulo amoroso

**ADVERTENCIAS**

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna VII**

_by usura-tialmant_

- ¡Me voy!-

Anunció el joven rubio saliendo de casa a pesar que Iruka había ido al trabajo. Era algo mental para el muchacho, creía que si no se despedía no encontraría a nadie cuando estuviera de vuelta. Pedaleó con la bicicleta con energía mientras devoraba un pedazo de tostada medio chamuscada por un despiste suyo, era mejor eso que nada. Su vecindario era de clase trabajadora, de calles estrechas en las que cabía un sólo coche y sin acera, pero el suficiente espacio para que la gente se hiciera a un lado para dejarles pasar. De varios puntos empezaron salir estudiantes de camino a sus respectivas escuelas. Naruto estaba emocionado de volver a hablar en la azotea con aquellos muchachos.

-¡KYAAAAA Suéltame!-

Uzumaki detuvo la bicicleta y miró en todas direcciones buscando de dónde procedía el grito, parecía ser una chica joven. Un nuevo grito le dió una nueva pista, bajó de la bicicleta y la dejó caer con poco cuidado al lado de la entrada uno de los templos Shintoistas de la zona.

- Vamos, sólo tienes que darme todo lo que tienes…- escucho la voz de alguien más.

- ¡Ya no tengo nada más!

Al fin pudo ver la situación, había un burro con apariencia humana tratando de sobrepasarse con una chiquilla de primer año. No llevaba el mismo uniforme de su escuela, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Frunció el ceño con claro enfado, era asqueroso, a la chica se le saltaban las lágrimas de miedo y tironeaba de sus brazos para tratar de liberarse del agarre del tipo.

Era un tipo grande, pero eso no iba a detener a Uzumaki Naruto. Se decidió a dar su merecido a aquel desgraciado,empezó a remangarse las mangas. Por suerte o por desgracia el sentido común martilleó en su sesera reaccionando a tiempo.

_" __Si armo alboroto...podrían decirle algo a Iruka- niichan…"_

Si algo no quería era causarle problemas, Iruka había luchado mucho por sacar a Naruto de aquel ambiente horrible...había aprendido a comportarse y no gamberrear todo el día. Era feliz con la vida que le había regalado sin pedir nada a cambio. Un sólo error y…

Imaginarse la cara de decepción del adulto le hizo retroceder un paso hacia atrás. No, no quería eso… pero tampoco podría vivir sabiendo que abandonó así a una pobre chiquilla. Apretó los dientes y dió media vuelta alejándose.

- ¡KYAAAA basta! ¡socorro!

- Nadie vendrá a ayudarte polluela, están todos muy ocupados llegando a la hora…- rebuznó el desagradable ser.

Cuando tuvo a la muchacha bien cogida abrazándola por la cintura haciendo que su cadera se refregaba contra la de la joven que no dejaba de sollozar un golpe seco y contundente le hizo perder en conocimiento. Fue como un estallido y la luz le cegó de tal manera que solo vió el mundo de blanco.

- ¡Corre!- llegó a escuchar a su espalda. Los pasos de la chiquilla alejándose y cerró los ojos. Aun en el hilo de la conciencia y la semi inconsciencia escuchó como un palo caía al suelo con ese característico sonido. Con sumo esfuerzo llegó a abrir un ojo y vió un joven rubio de escolar con unas marcas en la mejilla, no le vió bien la cara, pero si pudo ver con claridad el uniforme. El estudiante se fue dándole la espalda y finalmente se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia. Lo pagaría….¡vamos que si lo pagaría!

- Perdón por llegar tar….- se asomó el rubio por la puerta de clase su voz era suave y arrepentida, pero la bienvenida que tuvo fue un brutal impacto con un libro en toda la cara.

- ¡Tú, basura! ¡nadie llega tarde a mis clases y se queda tan pancho!- gruñó de forma aterrorizante Anko-Sensei. Pronto fue conocida por sus métodos violentos de enseñanza. - ¡Uchiha, encárgate tú!...- y por supuesto de sus castigos.

Ya en el baño masculino cada uno llenaba un cubo de aluminio con agua. naruto suspiró resignado, sabiendo cuál iba a ser su castigo. Miró de reojo al moreno que no dijo una sóla palabra, ni le dió un sermón por llegar tarde, ni por nada parecido.

- Oi…- se adelantó pero este se limitó a cerrar el grifo y mirarle con aquella mirada fría - Que borde ¿no?- se rascó con nerviosismo la nuca tratando de quitarle hierro al incómodo silencio.

- Son sus normas…- se limitó a comentar entregándole el cubo lleno a Naruto.

El castigo era simple pero no por ello menos humillante o doloroso; esperar en el pasillo sujetando dos cubos de agua, no parecía tan grave, pero estando así la duración de una clase los brazos parecían gelatina. Eso es lo que se había ganado por llegar tarde.

La vuelta por los pasillos fue igual de tensa. Sasuke caminaba delante de él, sus pasos acompañaban a los suaves murmullos que se escuchaban en el interior de las clases. Naruto no dejó de mirar la espalda del moreno y finalmente accedió a hablar.

- Ne…- empezó pero el moreno no detuvo la marcha- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

- No, y si así fuera no te recuerdo…-

Naruto frunció el ceño pero no dejó que eso le influyera en lo que tuviera que decir.

- ¿Donde vives?- silencio- yo vivo por la zona cerca del centro comercial, quizás nos hemos visto ahí…

- Lo dudo…- continuó-

- No eres muy amable…-

- No he venido a hacer amigos- contestó más seco de lo normal y se giró tan súbitamente que el rubio casi se come al moreno, tenía la mirada tan cerca que se puso tenso - Deja de darme problemas…- le amenazó.

Naruto frunció el ceño sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería, desde el primer momento destacó del resto de la clase, así que los profesores rápidamente pusieron la responsabilidad sobre el moreno, mientras estuviera asistiendo las faltas de Naruto no estaría en clase demostrando lo increíblemente vomitiva que era en su perfección.

Sasuke entró en clase y Naruto se quedó fuera con los dos cubos de agua, cumpliendo su castigo.

- Hmph….amargado…- susurró malhumorado.

.

.

.

- ¿A que és guapo?- susurraron las dos amigas de la morena que miró tímidamente el interior de la clase que le habían dicho.

- Sí…- suspiró la pelirosa.

Yamanaka Ino era una muchacha estupenda en que su seguridad y su atractivo natural le hacían destacar, Haruno Sakura era otra hermosa flor dentro del instituto, pero no tenía esa seguridad personal que tenía Ino, por lo que destacaba menos a su lado; mientras Hyuuga Hinata se esforzaba en ocultar sus amplios atributos femeninos, su timidez alcanza tales niveles que los chicos huyen despavoridos al ver como esta se ponía de todos los colores.

- ¿Qué te parece Hinata? ¿Verdad que es guapo?- quiso saber la opinión de la morena, había decidido meterla en su club de amigas porque la Hyuuga era muy hermosa aunque ella se esforzaba en ocultarlo y a Ino le encantaba hacer florecer a los que ella pensaba que lo merecían, ya lo hizo con Sakura, lo haría con Hinata también.

- E- eso parece…-

- ¿Eh? ¿tú le has visto bien?- se quejó la rubia.

- S- sí…- trató de ocultarse llevándose las manos a la altura de los labios, no quería mirar más o se darían cuenta.

- ¡Je!, esta tarde le pediré salir- dijo con decisión-

- ¿Pero que estas diciendo Ino-cerda? ¿a Sasuke-kun?

- ¡Por supuesto!- miró a su amiga que empezó a impacientarse- ¿Qué pasa frente de marquesina, quieres que te de ventaja?

- ¡¿Pero de que vas creída!?

- Esta bien...dejaré que seas tu quien le pida a salir a Sasuke, pero si te rechaza ya sabes que no podrás ponerte en mi camino así que….¡Buena suerte!-

El timbre resonó haciendo que todos los alumnos volvieran a las aulas, Hyuuga Hinata se quedó mirando a aquel joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules, su perfil era hermoso. Sin duda querría hablar con él…

- Bien eso es todo por hoy…- El profesor dió por finalizada la clase y todos se prepararon para el saludo final. Empezaba primer fin de semana.

Naruto estaba emocionado había quedado con Kiba en las recreativas del centro comercial y quién sabía si pronto se unirían el resto el grupo. ¡Aquello iba a ser genial! Se dispuso a ir a las taquillas para recoger su calzado, se había atrasado un poco al hacer planes. Al girar una de las equinas pudo ver a la pelirosa que tanto le gustaba y en su euforia pensó en invitarla con el resto aquello sería divertido! Ya podía verse con la pelirosa que reía viendo como Kiba y el se picaban en las recreativas, cuando se cercionó que estaba con alguien. Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sí lo entiendo, lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo Sasuke-kun…- su voz era un débil hilo que luchaba por no romperse, tras eso se dió media vuelta y salió de la escuela cabizbaja.

- Sakura-chan…- susurro realmente apenado, no pudo verle la cara a la chica pero sin duda no había que ser un genio para saber que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Le dirigió una fiera mirada al Uchiha que le miró de reojo acomodando su mochila al hombro.

- ¿Qué?- Reprimió seco. Ese idiota no tenía porque mirarle así.

- Nada…- se acercó a su taquilla que estaba cerca del del desgraciado ese, no le gustaba que compartieran la misma zona, malditos apellidos, ambos empezaban por U.

Escuchó los pasos del Uchiha alejarse cuando sin motivo se detuvieron.

- Oi, dobe…-

- ¿Qué me has llamado?- inquirió con claro enfado, se estaba mordiendo la lengua por lo que le hizo a Sakura, como para encima aguantar eso.

- ¿Te gusta Sakura?-

- ¡Eh?- Aquella pregunta no se la esperaba.

- He visto cómo la miras desde que empezamos el curso.- su mirada y voz seguían igual de frías, no parecía que encontrará algún placer retorcido al haber descubierto al rubio.

- ¿¡Y qué si es así?!- Frunció el ceño y por el bien de ese desgraciado esperaba que no dijera nada para burlarse de él.

- Podría ayudarte a conquistarla…-

Aquello dejó al rubio totalmente sin armas, o peor no quería ni imaginarse la cara de idiota que estaba poniendo, pero el moreno no se dignó a cambiar su expresión ¿no se estaba burlando a su costa? ¿entonces porque le proponía eso?. Sus gestos debieron delatarle porque el moreno le contestó sin que él se lo exigiera.

- Se que esta tratando de liarse conmigo, pero no me interesa, es una molestia para mí. Si está entretenida contigo a mí me dejará en paz.

- ¿¡P- Pero tu que te has creído?! …¡Teme!- Gruño manifestando su enfado- No te necesito ¡para nada!

- Hmph- se limitó a bufar sin sentirse ofendido -lo que tu digas…-

Se alejó dejando a un Naruto sin saber dónde poner los brazos tras todo aquello. Aún necesitaba tiempo para procesar qué era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

CONTINUARA...


	8. De urgencia

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna VIII**

_by solochely_

-Y entonces va y me dice "podría ayudarte a conquistarla…" - relataba el rubio haciendo una mueca con la boca y poniendo voz de repelente-.

-¡Menudo engreído! -le contestó Kiba furioso por la patada que le acababa de pegar el personaje que manejaba Naruto-. ¡Joder tío! ¿¡Media vida!? ¡Este juego es una mierda!

-Venga Kiba no te pongas así -le replicó mientras apretaba los botones para hacer un combo-.

-Hey, Naruto. Vete a tomar por saco… -Kiba se cabreó y se alejó de la máquina mientras su personaje caía k.o. y rebotaba en el suelo-.

Divertido, Naruto fue tras él a reunirse con el resto del grupo, que los esperaban en la hamburguesería de en frente. Pero cual fue la sorpresa del rubio cuando al acercarse le llegó ese perfume que le encantaba y acto seguido se quedó anonadado de ver el perfil de la chica de sus sueños ahí, junto a los demás.

En seguida le volvió a la mente la última escena que contempló de ella, cabizbaja y ocultando su rostro bajo ese fino cabello rosado.

**¡Maldito Uchiha! ¿¡Cómo puede tratarla así!?**

A cada paso que daba, acercándose cada vez más, no paraba de pensar en cuáles serían las palabras más adecuadas para dirigirse a ella. Pero realmente le resultaba una tarea imposible por el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía, entre la rabia por lo que el moreno le dijo y los nervios de saber que iban a estar en el mismo lugar, fuera de clase.

-¡Uoooo, Naruto-kun! ¡Ven que te presentamos a unas amigas! -le dijo el pelo taza cuando aún le quedaban unos metros por llegar-.

Ambas chicas se giraron sorprendidas, y le miraron fijamente entre estupefacción y aversión.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? -saludó con risa nerviosa llevándose una mano a la nuca-. No sabía que os conocíais…

-Ino venía con nosotros en primaria -respondió Shikamaru, antes de que la vehemente de Ino soltara alguna tontería-. Querían salir con nosotros para despejarse un rato.

Aunque por un instante, Sakura dirigió la mirada al suelo, como perdida en sus pensamientos. Pero ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el rubio, que no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Bueno ¿y? ¿Qué hacemos? -preguntó Kiba de repente, molesto por el ambiente que se había generado-. ¿Vamos al cine? ¿A la bolera?

-¿Y si damos un paseo por el parque verde? -soltó entusiasmado Lee, casi parecía que estuviera en llamas de la emoción-.

-Lo que sea, pero no me hagáis dar muchas vueltas… Qué pereza -dijo tapándose el bostezo Shikamaru-.

-¡Yoooooshi! ¡Decidido! ¡Vamos al parque!

Lee agarró de los hombros a Naruto y Kiba e imperante les hizo caminar al frente del grupo. Las chicas, menos enérgicas que el pelo taza, se miraron y resignadas decidieron seguirles. Si no había nada mejor que hacer…

- Ey…- Ino llamó a su atolondrada amiga - deja de darle vueltas al asunto ¿vale? No ha sido un total rechazo, simplemente te dijo que estudiaba solo… Quizá no rechace ir al cine o a tomar algo -argumentó la rubia tratando de animar a su poco expresiva compañera-.

- ¿Tú crees?- comentó aún cabizbaja-.

Nunca había tenido el valor de dar ese paso con nadie y al sentir que Ino se lanzaría sin más a por el Uchiha pensó en aquello de que había que apostar para ganar. Pero ella sólo se llevó el suelazo de su vida, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada. No vió nada en los ojos del moreno que le indicara cercanía o nervios. Apostaba a que también la rechazaría en cualquier otra cosa. Suspiró.

Ino la había llamado para que se uniera a pasear con sus amigos pero no esperaba a encontrarse ahí su problemático compañero de clase.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer en el parque?- Kiba no parecía muy interesado.

- He visto que han incluido en el recorrido algunas cosas para hacer ejercicios mientras se pasea!

- ¿AH?...¿sólo por eso?

- ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! -insistió el cejotas-.

- Yo iré a comprarme un helado…-dijo Chouji, más interesado en llevarse algo al estómago-.

- Oh...helado! - a Kiba pareció gustarle más la idea-.

Naruto miró de soslayo a la deprimida muchacha. ¿Querría un helado?

"" -Aquí tienes Sakura-chan…-le dijo el rubio entregándole una tarrina de helado-..

- ¡Oh! Gracias... Naruto -respondió sorprendida-.

- No pongas esa cara tan deprimida… Que me dan ganas de besar esa frente tan bonita que tienes…

- Hmm…- respondió ella de forma enamorada.- La verdad es que...""

-¡Que vengas ya te estoy diciendo! -le dijo la muchacha al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón al rubio-. ¿¡Estás sordo o qué!?

-¡Ite*! ... Qué cruel eres, Sakura-chan… -se quejó por lo bajo-.

-¿¡AHH!?

-¡Nada, nada! Ja ja ja

**Como diga algo que no le guste me dará una paliza...**, pensó para sus adentros.

A pesar del apesadumbrado encuentro que habían tenido al principio, según iba pasando el rato la atmósfera que se respiraba iba siendo más liviana. Incluso podría decirse que todos y cada uno se lo estuvieran pasando bien de verdad, cada uno a su manera.

Para Shikamaru lo mejor de todo fue poder disfrutar del azul color del cielo tumbado sobre el césped, charlando con Shino, y Chouji a su lado disfrutaba de su helado. Los tres disfrutaron el momento en el que Naruto se tropezó con Kiba (Lee estaba intentando enseñarle una "kata"* nueva que había aprendido de artes marciales) y le pringó toda la camiseta con el helado que se estaba comiendo. Comenzaron entonces una carrera por salvar su integridad física de la ira del muchacho.

-¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! ¡Jo! -gritaba Naruto haciendo un sprin delante de su perseguidor que a punto estuvo de alcanzarle-.

-¡Espérate que te coja y verás! ¡Te voy a dar una-!

Pero no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase. Naruto cayó de espaldas fulminado.

Las chicas y el grupo de Shikamaru empezaron a reír a carcajadas, ya que habían visto claramente la escena desde otro ángulo. Naruto había pisado un rastrillo, o algo parecido, y el palo le pegó de lleno en la frente.

-¡Es que hay que ser tonto! Ja ja ja ja -reía la rubia, desde la distancia-.

-¡Oe! ¡Naruto!

-¿Has visto cómo ha caído? Ja ja ja -seguía riendo la chica-.

Pero pronto dejó de hacerlo cuando Shikamaru le llamó la atención, al tiempo que se levantaba para acercarse donde el rubio. Pronto se encendieron las alarmas en el grupo, ya que Naruto no se movía. Kiba le daba unos golpecitos en la cara cuando llegó el resto.

-¡Agua! ¿Tenéis agua? -preguntó la pelirosa-. ¡Y apartáos de aquí! ¡Que le quitáis el aire!

Conmocionados, todos se echaron unos pasos hacia atrás. Sakura, tras cerciorarse de que respiraba con normalidad, empezó a mojarle la cara con un pañuelo.

-¡Alguien, que vaya a buscar hielo!

Lee y Shino se marcharon corriendo a buscar algún bar cercano para poder traer el hielo. No lo pensaron dos veces.

-¿Has estudiado medicina o algo? -inquirió Shikamaru sentándose al lado de la chica-.

-Hice un cursillo de primeros auxilios -respondió con cara de circunstancia mientras seguía refrescándole la cara y el cuello-. Si no se despierta en diez minutos, mejor llamamos a una ambulancia.

A penas terminó de decir esto, cuando Naruto comenzó a volver en sí.

-¿Estoy en el cielo? -preguntó con los ojos aún medio cerrados, un tanto cegado por el sol-. Porque si no… Iruka-niichan se enfadará conmigo…

-No estás muerto, baka* -le dijo la pelirosa con un hilillo de voz-.

En seguida que el rubio se dio cuenta de la situación intentó incorporarse, avergonzado. La chica estaba tan cerca de él que casi podía sentir su respiración.

-Oye… Naruto… Lo siento, es culpa mía -comenzó a decir Kiba-.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero qué dices? -Naruto se quedó confundido-. ¿¡Acaso has puesto tú ahí el rastrillo, mamón!?

-¿¡AH!? ¡Sí claro! ¡Lo tenía todo planeado! -respondió sarcástico-.

-Ya vale, ya vale -los calmó la rubia-. Naruto… Tú quédate quietecito ahí un rato, hasta que se te pase un poco. Y… Lo siento -añadió apartando la mirada-.

-¿Y ahora tú por qué? -replicó, cubriéndose la cara un tanto mareado-.

-Porque me hizo gracia cómo caíste…

-La muy borde no podía dejar de reír -puntualizó Shikamaru-. ¡La verdad es que ha sido gracioso ja ja ja! Ha sido como en los dibujos animados, ¿sabes?

-¡No me digas eso! Ja ja ja ja Qué vergüenza…

Pronto regresaron Shino y Lee, con el hielo. Se quedaron aliviados cuando llegaron y vieron a Naruto sentado ya y al resto junto a él, riendo tranquilamente.

Estuvo un buen rato con el hielo sobre la frente, mientras charlaban y cuando comenzó a sentirse mejor, decidieron que era hora de volver a casa. Shikamaru y Chouji se dispusieron a acompañar a Naruto. Sólo por si acaso. Cosa que les agradeció en gordo* Iruka, cuando vió el pedazo de chichón que le había salido en la frente a su ahijado.

-Igualmente, te voy a llevar al médico a que te miren eso.

-¿Por qué? ¡Pero si no es nada!

-Bueno, Naruto, ya nos vemos el lunes en clase -zanjó Shikamaru despidiéndose desde la puerta-.

-Unn… Gracias por acompañarme.

-¡Que te mejores!

Naruto se quedó observando cómo los muchachos se alejaban.

-¿Son ésos los amigos de los que me hablaste? -preguntó curioso Iruka-.

-Sí…

-Parecen buena gente -añadió mientras le sonreía-. Bueno… Coge tus cosas y nos vamos.

* * *

*Ite = (del jap) - ¡Duele!

*Kata = (del jap) serie de movimientos para realizar varias técnicas encadenadas de artes marciales.

*Baka = (del jap) tonto, idiota.

*Agradecer en gordo (del castellano) = agradecer mucho (por si acaso xD )


	9. De urgencia II

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna IX**

_by usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)_

- Tiene una buena contusión…- comentó la médico usando la linterna para que el rubio siguiera con los ojos la luz, unos cuantos ejercicios de equilibrio. -Parece ser que no tiene ninguna lesión- escribió en un papel algo y se lo presentó a Iruka. - Reposo, en las radiografías no hay nada pero en las próximas 72 horas preste atención a su comportamiento y que no haga ningún tipo de deporte hasta pasado ese periodo de tiempo- Finalmente sonrió al rubio

- Muchas gracias doctora Nohara…- agradeció a la médico.

- No hay de que- sonrió- es un gusto tener pacientes tan simpáticos- pasó a mirar de nuevo al rubio. -¿Estudias en Konoha entonces?.

- ¡Sí! -contestó con entusiasmo el rubio- ¡Es mi primer año y...!

- Naruto, no creo que le interese tanto…- puntualizó el adulto a su ahijado que enseguida puso morros.

- Oh…- La doctora rió levemente. - No os preocupeis...El ahijado de alguien que conozco también estudia ahi…

- ¿De verdad?- se interesó el rubio.

- Sí-

- ¿Quién es, cómo se llama?

- ¡Naruto!- Esta vez Iruka no pareció nada conforme con la impertinencia del joven - Ya hemos distraído bastante a la doctora…- Buenas noches y gracias- el adulto hizo una leve inclinación y arrastró a Naruto fuera de la consulta con la cara sorprendida de la Doctora.

" Que lástima… con lo alegre que és, podría hacerle bien a Sasuke alguien como él…" Sacudió ese pensamiento cuando el siguiente paciente entró. El trabajo aún continuaba.

.

.

.

-Ya he vuelto- anunció Itachi, pero solo tuvo como respuesta el silencio. Supo entonces que estaba solo hasta que la puerta de uno de los cuartos del piso de arriba se abrió y se asomó su hermano por el hueco que daba al salón.

- Ya has vuelto…- Sasuke parecía estar esperando.

- Entonces Padre y Madre no están- Preguntó con calma a su hermano, al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta y la colgaba en uno de los ganchos de la entrada. La corbata le apretaba así que también se deshizo el nudo y soltó el primer botón de la camisa.

- No son nuestros padres- bufó con descontento el menor.

- Lo se Sasuke, pero es lo que son para nosotros…- con paciencia, una vez más Itachi, quiso hacerle entrar en razón.

- Yo no pienso olvidar…- siguió con su fijeza Sasuke.

- ¿Has quedado con alguno de tus amigos?- preguntó tras respirar interiormente. Escuchó los pasos bajar por las escaleras y acercarse hasta el salón donde se había acomodado.

- No…- se dejó caer sobre uno de los confortables asientos del salón, acomodándose mirando a su hermano mayor, este sonrió levemente intuyendo lo que pasaba.

- Aún sigues sin perdonarle a Obito, ¿verdad?

- No quería entrar en ese asco de escuela…-

- Yo he oído que es mucho mejor de lo que aparenta…-

- Aunque sea así, sabes perfectamente que hasta que no pasen unos años y coseche buena famas será mirada a menos… y no quiero eso para mi formación académica…-

- Pero tendrás un buen soporte. Siempre estás pensando en lo bonito que quedan escritas las cosas en el papel, tonto hermano menor…- si lo tuviera más cerca le daría con los dedos en la frente. Le encantaba cuando frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada. - ¿Has conocido a alguien interesante al menos?- Itachi no pudo aguantar más, así que fue a servirse una bebida.

- Una chica me pidió de venir a casa a estudiar ayer…-

- ¿Y?...- continuó con su faena dándole la espalda Sasuke pero sin dejar de atenderle.

- La rechacé… sabes que no traigo a nadie…-

Itachi se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza. Era tan terco… Se acercó a su tonto hermano menor y le tendió otra bebida que sabía que no le rechazaría.

- Siempre has hecho lo mismo, pero ya que tienes pensado que este año no va a valer para nada…¿por qué no intentas cambiar un poco tu rutina?-

- ¿Me propones que sea irresponsable, Itachi?- Alzó una ceja mientras aceptaba la bebida que le ofrecía.

- No, te propongo que vivas más y te machaques menos…- ahora sí que no se iba a librar…- Yo estoy trabajando en una empresa y me exigen mucho, no tengo tiempo para relajarme; pero no me importa porque en su momento hice lo que creí que debía hacer, pero quizás debería haber salido más con los amigos…- Le golpeó la frente a Sasuke cuando menos se lo esperaba, en uno de los tragos a la bebida- Así que trata por una vez de hacerme caso. Tonto hermano Menor…-

- …- Sasuke se limitó a apretar los labios en una delgada línea y mirarle con el ceño fruncido frotándose levemente la frente, más que por el dolor por la vergüenza, el leve rubor de sus mejillas nunca desaparece, cuanto más de duro iba, más se le acentuaba.

- Iré a mi cuarto a descansar, mañana me toca levantarme antes…- El mayor dejó el vaso vacío en la cocina y se alejó de camino a las escaleras.

- ¿Más aún? -se sorprendió el menor; siguió con la mirada como su hermano subía por las escaleras hasta las habitaciones

- Por eso...¡Hazme caso!- fue su respuesta que resonó por el pasillo.

.

.

.

.

Después de varias horas de clase, hasta a él empezó a intrigarle que el rubio no hubiera aparecido por el instituto.

**¡Hazme caso!**. Las palabras de Itachi no hacían más que resonar en su cabeza…

¿Debería acercarse a preguntar?

**¡No! Ni hablar. Por ese idiota no me voy a molestar ahora**.

Lo cierto es que las clases se hacían incluso aburridas. Ese perdedor hacía que todo fuera más ameno.

-Oe -dijo el moreno acercándose a su compañera-. Em.. ¿Sakura…?

Cuando la chica se giró no podía dar crédito a sus ojos: Uchiha Sasuke estaba de pie junto a ella, mirándola fijamente. Por un momento se quedó sin habla y casi sin respiración.

-¿Tú sabes que le ha pasado al idiota que se sienta delante mío?

- Eh?- parpadeó confundida - delan...OH! te refieres a Naruto?- No esperó a la respuesta - No lo sé, la última vez que le ví, estábamos en el parque y se dió un golpe en la cabeza...lo dejaron en casa sus amigos del 1-D…¿Por qué lo preguntas Sasuke-Kun?-

-...- "mierda!" ¿qué iba decir? Cualquier excusa sería más patética que la anterior. Nunca se había preocupado por nadie, ahora se sentía idiota, realmente relacionarse no se le daba bien, estaba maravillosamente bien solo. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer caso de las palabras del listillo y el señor de las relaciones públicas de su hermano? Él tenía más don de palabra que él-. Lo que sea…- Giró sobre sus talones y emprendió una valiente huída hasta su pupitre-.

La llegada de Anko-sensei fue bastante oportuna para salvaguardar su estatus de ser místico inalcanzable. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando volvió a revivir cómo le impactó el libro de forma aparatosa al dobe. Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no quedar en evidencia que aquello le había hecho reír hasta la saciedad por la cara enrojecida y la desorientación plasmada en su cara. Fué admitía, pero sólo fue por eso.

La clase de Anko terminó y él mismo se dió cuenta que miraba de reojo la puerta de entrada esperando que la escena se repitiera una vez más, pero no ocurrió. Suspiró aburrido, miró el pupitre vacío del rubio, nunca pensó que no ver la nuca del rarito de clase le iba a afectar tanto.

"Itachi…" gruñó por dentro, había sido él quien le metió esas ideas en la cabeza.

- ¡¿Eh, en serio?!- escuchó la pelirosa hablar con la que parecía que era su amiga, una chica rubia de pelo muy largo.

- Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino y Lee van a ir a verle…¿tú vas a ir?

- Pues…¿Qué hay de ti Ino?

- No puedo...mi madre me necesita para la tienda...Ya sabes, negocio familiar…-

- Si, entiendo…-se quedó pensativa durante un momento- Supongo que podría ir…-

- Esta bien entonces diré que te esperen a la salida. ¡Nos vemos, que ya viene el profe y me ahorcará!

No negaría que estaba impresionado, ¿en una semana había conseguido tantos amigos?. El caso era que el idiota iba a recibir visitas. Notó la tensión situarse en su frente, pero no podía permitirse fruncir el ceño y delatarse, se sorprendió de que le diera tanta importancia que otra gente ya hubieran iniciado un contacto con el rubio. La pelirosa iba a ir a visitarlo, se sintió estúpido al ofrecerle su ayuda para conquistarla.

"Así parece que sea yo el que intenta acercarse a él…" reflexionó. "No" se convenció. "Ha sido un error, pero aún estoy a tiempo de rectificar. Si tanto quiere a sus amiguitos que se los quede".

-... Sasuke-kun? -se acercó a preguntarle la pelirosa-.

-¿Decías algo? -contestó dando un respingo, le había pillado totalmente enfrascado en sus pensamientos-.

-Pues… Que si querías venir a ver cómo está Naruto…-

- ¿Por qué debería?- no le gustó escucharse a sí mismo tan seco.

- Pues...Porque antes preguntaste por él, pensé que tal vez…-

- No, no estoy interesado…- argumentó sin más.

- Hn… entiendo- Sakura estaba confundida, entonces ¿por qué se acercó a hablar con ella? Se sobresaltó cuando una idea disparatada abordó su pecho. ¿quizás buscaba una excusa para hablarle a ella? - Sasuke-kun...sobre lo de estudiar…- Ahora el moreno se dignaba a mirarla, aquello hizo saltar sus alarmas.

- Esta tarde voy a inscribirme a uno de los clubs- no la dejó terminar.

- Entonces…¡Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-kun!- la muchacha parecía más contenta y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Antes que se diera cuenta Sasuke se percató que se quedó sólo en el aula sin haberse movido un ápice por recoger sus cosas. Como si estuviera esperando algo; ¿pero esperando el que?

"menudo idiota…" No iba por nadie más que para él mismo. Con energía recogió sus cosas y avanzó por los pasillos con decisión.

De camino al lugar de inscripción para los Clubs se detuvo al ver por la ventana a un grupo de chicos esperando en la puerta del Instituto a Sakura que llegó corriendo y se disculpó con el resto. Avanzaron de forma animada alejándose de la escuela.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta darse cuenta de lo vacío que se sentía avanzando sólo por aquel lugar. Apretó los diente recriminándose cómo podía perturbarle algo que hacía siempre, avanzar solo; no era algo malo, había aprendido con dura mano que apoyarse en los demás era una debilidad. No cometería ese error dos veces, era un estúpido por plantearse cambiarlo. Le había bastado un día para comprobar que el que estaba equivocado no era él.

Dirigió de nuevo sus pasos hacia el club de tiro, aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para expulsar sus tensiones.

.

.

.

- Vaya, me parece increíble que hayas decidido acompañarnos, Hinata- Comentó Inuzuka mirando a su compañera de clase.

- B-Bueno quería saludarle, ya que nunca he tenido la oportunidad…

- Seguro que se alegrará mucho!- expresó con energía Lee.

- Seh, se emociona por nada, es como un crio…- le secundó Shikamaru.

- Ergo, no es ningún niño…- quiso dejar claro Shino.

- Bueno, Ya hemos llegado… ¿estáis listos?-

Al fin llegaron a casa del rubio. Lee fue quien llamó a la residencia, aunque todos se sorprendieron al ver al rubio abrir la puerta con total normalidad.

- ¿Uh? Chicos?- Se quedó petrificado al ver a tanta gente a la puerta de su casa. Por un momento pensó que se le humedecerían los ojos como una niña llorona.

-Y yo que pensaba que estarías moribundo… -comentó Sakura-. Aunque me alegro que no fuera nada…

-Sí… Bueno, la doctora me dijo que mantuviera reposo durante 72 horas -dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos molesto por esa puntualización-. Ya le dije a Iruka-niichan que estaba bien…

-Sería un detalle por tu parte que nos dejaras pasar, ya que hemos venido a verte ¿no? -le espetó descaradamente Kiba-.

-¡Ah! - Naruto se quedó congelado de la vergüenza y se hizo a un lado para que pasaran-. Perdón… Ja ja ja… -dijo nervioso-.

Mientras caminaban hacia la salita, los chicos iban comentando las clases de aquel día; pero las chicas no hacían más que mirar hacia todos los lados por los que iban pasando. Justo delante de la entrada, a la derecha, se encontraban las escaleras a la planta superior. Parecían de una madera vieja, pero brillaba de lo bien pulida que estaba. Lo mismo sucedía con el suelo que iban pisando. Estaba tan bien pulido que cómo se les ocurriera salir corriendo por ahí, fijo que alguno se descalabraba. Un poco más adelante había una cómoda, en la que se alojaba un teléfono y algunas figuritas de porcelana azulada de delfines. Entre las figuritas había un portaretratos. Y en la foto aparecían Naruto y otro muchacho más mayor. Naruto parecía tener unos 10 años. Entonces tenía el pelo aún más revuelto que ahora, y tenía la cara llena de tiritas y rasguños.

**No ha cambiado nada**, pensó para sí misma la pelirosa, divertida.

Pero no paraba de observar al otro muchacho. No se parecía en nada a Naruto. Era incluso más moreno, con los ojos y el pelo oscuros, y un semblante mucho más serio que el del pequeño.

-¡Sakura-chan! -le llamó el rubio desde la puerta de la cocina, que se quedó pasmado cuando vió a su compañera parada justo delante de la foto-. Emm… ¿Sakura-chan?

-¡Ah, dime! -respondió sobresaltada cuando encontró que se había quedado sola en el pasillo-. ¡Perdona!

-¿Quieres algo para beber? ¿Un zumo, cola…?

-¡Ah!.. Etto… Un zumo está bien -se acercó hasta donde estaba el muchacho-. Déjame que te ayude. Tú tienes que hacer reposo ¿no? -replicó mirándole de soslayo-.

Pasó la tarde como en un suspiro. Naruto sacó su videoconsola y la pasaron jugando al Guitar Hero. Y como tenía el set completo, podían jugar hasta cuatro a la vez, lo que lo hizo aún más divertido. Aunque Hinata y Chouji se quedaron a un lado, preferían mirar como jugaban los demás. Shikamaru al principio no hacía más que quejarse de que era muy complicado, pero pronto empezó a cogerle el gustillo. Y a Sakura se le daba bien lo de la batería. Naruto se sorprendió de lo enérgica que era. Además, que para tocar la batería había que ser bastante habilidoso, y la chica superaba las canciones con bastante facilidad.

-¡Ya he vuelto! -se escuchó desde la entrada-.

Todos se quedaron congelados e instintivamente miraron todos sus relojes para darse cuenta que ya eran casi las diez de la noche. Como en un torbellino, comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Y en ello estaban cuando entró Iruka por la puerta de la salita, quedándose sorprendido de la cantidad de gente que había en aquel lugar.

-¡Buenas noches, señor! -dijeron casi al unísono haciendo una pequeña reverencia-.

-¿Ya os marcháis, chicos?

-¡Se nos ha hecho tardísimo! -dijo Kiba, apresurado en coger sus cosas-.

-¡Menuda bronca me va a echar mi madre! -exclamó Sakura-.

-Ergo, nos tenemos que marchar presto -añadió Shino-.

-Disculpe por las molestias -apuntó Shikamaru cogiendo también su mochila, echándosela al hombro sin brío alguno-.

Marchaban todos de camino a la puerta, cuando Sakura se acordó de algo repentinamente y dio media vuelta.

-Naruto, toma -le dijo mientras le tendía un papel-. Los deberes de hoy. Más vale que los hagas… No hace falta que te diga cómo se pone Anko-sensei…

-Sí… -respondió el rubio recordando el golpe que le dió la profesora con el libro-. Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Naruto se dirigió hasta la salita para recogerlo todo. Estaba guardando la consola cuando Iruka asomó por la puerta.

-¡Cuántos amigos has hecho! -el menor se giró de un respingo a mirarle, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle las sienes-. Me alegra verte rodeado de tantos amigos -sentenció, volviendo hacía la cocina-.

-...¿N-no estás enfadado? -preguntó el rubio, algo nervioso. Pensaba que su padrino le iba a reprender por traer tanta gente a casa sin su permiso-.

-¿Enfadado? ¿Pero qué dices? -le espetó al tiempo que entraba en la cocina con los vasos que habían usado-. Me hubiera enfadado si hubiera pasado el año y no hubieras traído a nadie -dejó caer una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño una vez dejó los vasos en el salpicadero, y acto seguido le rodeó el cuello con el brazo, atrayéndolo hacía sí para estrujar sus nudillos en la cabeza del muchacho-.

-¡Itetete! ¡Nii-chan! -algo avergonzado se apartó, y enfurruñado se dispuso a poner la mesa para la cena-.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de casa y entró sin saludar.

- Oh, por cierto, Bienvenido…- comentó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo Obito al ver que su ahijado Sasuke entraba como era su costumbre sin saludar. Le contestó con un leve bufido. La paciencia de Obito se agotaba respecto al muchacho cada año que pasaba se volvia mas impertinente.

- ¿Donde esta Itachi?- preguntó sin darle mas importancia al mala cara que le ponía su padrastro.

- En su cuarto descansando.-

- Subiré al mío…-

- ¡O-Oye espera!- se incorporó del sillón para ver como el adolescente subía las escaleras, al menos en aquella ocasión se detuvo. Le miró con cara de pocos amigos. Lo normal era la indiferencia, se preguntó que debió pasarle. -Cuéntame cómo te ha ido estos días…-

- ¿Para qué?- respondió con sequedad.

- Pues para…- se mantuvo pensativo, si saber darle un buen motivo mas que tratar de llevarse bien de una vez por todas con su ahijado. Tenía la impresión que le culpara a él de todo lo ocurrido en su familia.

- No me gusta estar ahí…- confesó finalmente- pero aunque debo confesar que si hubiera ido al mismo que Itachi hubiera pasado lo mismo…-

- A qué te refieres…¿las clases son dificiles?-

- No…- suspiró malhumorado el joven- Obito…- pasó a mirar al adulto que le mantuvo la mirada, conocía de sobra al más joven de los Uchiha y cuando se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada y la palabra a la vez no era para nada bueno- Te agradecería que dejaras de aparentar ser mi padre y que te importa.- Silencio tenso- La única familia que tengo es Itachi.

Tras aquella terrible acusación subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su cuarto con suavidad para no despertar a Itachi. Obito se quedó en el sitio sin palabras y se sentó lentamente en su asiento de nuevo. Aquel niño era verdaderamente intratable.

Pasaron unas horas cuando llamaron a su cuarto, anunciando que iban a cenar. Se quitó los cascos y abandonó el documento que estaba escribiendo para bajar a cenar. Ahí estaban todos para simular que eran todos una hermosa y feliz familia unida.

- Buenas noches Sasuke. Te he preparado algo que te va a gustar- Su algo parecido a Madrastra le sonrió- ¿ha pasado algo?- Le fue fácil detectar el mal humor que tenía encima.

- Nada…- Con Rin se dignaba a ser mas suave, era atenta y amable, ella no tenía culpa de nada. Estar con el imbécil de Obito ya debía ser bastante para ella.

Se sentó a la mesa y empezarona comer todos en silencio. Itachi miraba a su hermano de reojo pero mantuvo la discreción de no ponerle en apuro delante de los adultos.

- ¿Sabes? El sabado conocía alguien de tu escuela.- comentó la castaña. Sasuke detuvo su movimiento para mirarla temiendo que esa retorcida mente femenina planear algo…- Era un chico muy enérgico…- Sasuke suspiró aliviado. Si hubiera sido una chica seguramente le hubiera dicho algo sentimental...o quizá no, pero no quería que eso pasara.- Quizás le conozcas, era rubio, con marcas en la mejilla hmmm...Na...Naruto creo que se llamaba…-

- Ah sí…- siguió comiendo- ¿y qué hacía ahí?- hizo como si le importara un poco por no cortar ahí el asunto.

- Eso no puedo decírtelo…- comentó - mis pacientes confían en mi discreción…-

- Entiendo…-

- Entonces ¿lo conoces…?

- No…- Mintió

- Parecía muy simpático, desprende como una aura muy agradable estando con él… Quizás deberías conocerle.

- Paso…-

Itachi evitó mirar a Sasuke, notaba su fría mirada en su nuca, pero no diría nada.

- Oh vamos Sasuke, así no conocerás a nadie, ni podrás conocer a una muchachita que cuide de ti -

Ahí iba el momento, las mujeres no podían sacar un tema si no había un lazo sentimental de por medio. Suspiró con cierta resignación. Itachi acudió como buen hermano mayor al rescate de su poco hábill hermano menor.

- Hablando de muchachitas que cuidan de desastrosos hombres…- Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mirando a Itachi su mirada más gélida ¿le estaba llamando desastroso?- ¿Cuando habrá boda?

Obito no perdió el tiempo y casi se atraganta con la comida ante lo directo del mayor, empezaron a subirle los colores y Rin permanecía algo incómoda aumentando su velocidad de engullimiento.

- Vamos, llevamos viviendo juntos más de 8 años. Rin va y viene, es una tontería cuando podría estar viviendo con nosotros, llevais más de 13 años de noviazgo, ¿a que estais esperando?- Los adultos continuaron en silencio e Itachi suspiró - Ay que ver...dando lecciones a los menores, pero para ello hay que dar ejemplo…- Continuó.

Sasuke sonrió levemente a su hermano mayor, él sabía salvarle de todas las maneras posibles, no sólo había desviado la conversación sino que les puso contra las cuerdas como ellos siempre solían hacerle.

- Además…¿que hay de tener otro hermanito pequeño?-

Aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, los tre se quedaron con una cara de espanto que produjo que Itachi riera suavemente. Obito miraba en todas direccione escapando de todas las miradas posible. Rin agachó la cabeza hasta que su ojos quedaron cubiertos por su corta melena y Sasuke estuvo cerca de morir ahogado y a prisa dió un largo trago a su refresco jadeando sonoramente al sentir la muerte tan cerca.

- Pues eso, espero que no juzgueis mas nuestra vida sentimental hasta que hayáis consolidado la vuestra…- Rin y Obto asintieron a la vez totalmente expuestos ante las palabras de Itachi. - La cena ha estado deliciosa- alabó ala mujer que al fin pudo alzar la vista sin sentirse analizada.

tras finalizar la cena Itachi recibió una visita nocturna.

- Sasuke- le miró sorprendido.

- Lo del hermano menor...era una broma ¿verdad?.

- Que pasa? Sientes celos? Crees que ya no te querré- Itachi se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- No es eso…- se excusó sintiendo subir un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sólo itachi era capaz de eso.- Sería algo..-

- No le tengas miedo a los cambios Sasuke- esta vez su hermano le miró más serio - Supongo que tu mal humor ha sido porque has intentado algo y no te ha salido bien…- cerró los ojos tomando aire - Recuerda tu primera vez con el arco, no conseguiste que la flecha avanzara ni 2 metros...pero ahora eres un experto.- le miró directamente. - No esperes resultados a la primera simplemente vuelve a intentarlo…-

Sasuke abandonó la estancia más abrumado de lo que esperaba, Itachi sabía leer a través de él con una facilidad que le ponía entre mal humor y los pelos de punta; era como si viviera en su cabeza. Aquel día sintió frustración e Itachi parecía haberlo vivido como él mismo.

Quizás tuviera razón y debería volver a intentarlo, pero era un orgulloso Uchiha, no podía dejar que nadie viera que él quería algo de los demás, simplemente no podía. Desde siempre tener a Itachi le bastaba. Cada día podía compartir menos tiempo con él, pero no quería que nadie más entrara en aquel lugar; simplemente no podía.

.

.

.

.

Los deberes de la profesora Anko eran realmente difíciles, pero consiguió sacarlos. Se sintió interiormente orgulloso. Una ilusión infantil afloró en su pecho, Volvería a clase y estaría con todos sus emocionó mucho el tenerlos ahí y a Iruka no les importó tenerlos ahí; por fin las cosas empezaron a ir bien. Había empezado fatal pero las tornas se giraron a su favor y ahora era feliz. Tenía a Sakura-chan como amiga y se conformaría con eso, le demostraría que era mejor partido que el moreno odioso. Le demostraría que era mucho mejor que él en los deportes y en lo que fuera necesario. Antes de que se diera cuenta se metió en la cama pensando en Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Buenas a Todas!

hemos estado publicando a una velocidad de vértigo y es que estamos muy enganchadas haciendo este fanfic! Aunque tenemos muy poco reviews nos hace mucha ilusión ver que los follows van subiendo! Muchas gracias a todos!

Muchas gracias a Zanzamaru que es la que mas ha comentado!

alia-chan324 Esperamos que continúes leyéndonos a pesar que nuestros estilos son muy dispares!

ambu780 Aun queda mucho fic por delante! estamos escribiendo como enfermas de la cabeza JAJAJA

PD: Sabemos que hasta ahora los capítulos han sido de muy pocas palabras por capitulo; pero eso va a cambiar! Hemos cambiado de sistema y ahora los capitulos serán mas extensos (muuuuuuuy extensos XDDD) para no crear tanto Spam en vuestra bandeja de correo.

Muchas gracias a todos por seguirnos!


	10. Ajuste de cuentas

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna X**

Todos se acercaron a preguntarle al rubio por su ausencia cuando finalmente pudo regresar a las clases, pasados los tres días de reposo que le aconsejó la doctora. Se intrigaron especialmente por la gasa que llevaba pegada en la frente, cubriéndole la mayor parte de ella.

-¿Te has metido en una pelea? -le preguntaban algunos-.

-No, que bah, que bah -respondió nervioso-. Me di un golpe tonto… jajaja

-Vaya, espero que te mejores -le dijo otro compañero-.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al profesor. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado, después de saludarle como es menester, comenzaron con la lección. Era un alivio no tener que seguir respondiendo lo mismo una y otra vez. Si realmente supieran lo que pasó seguro que se burlarían de él.

-¿Así que un golpe tonto…? -le preguntó el Uchiha casi susurrando para que no le escuchara el profesor. Naruto giró la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirar al moreno, sorprendido de que le dirigiera la palabra, así sin más-. Si sigues faltando a clase por golpes tontos, pronto te quedarás atrás.

-¿A ti qué mas te da? -le contestó también por lo bajo, malhumorado por el comentario-. Pensaba que no habías venido a hacerte amigo de chicos problemáticos.

Sasuke afiló la mirada y soltó un bufido, volviendo a centrarse en su tarea.

_**¿Qué le pasa a éste?**_, pensó el rubio mirándole aún.

-¡Ah! No puede ser… -cambió la expresión de su cara completamente y sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras el moreno volvía a dirigirle la mirada-. ¿No será que me has echado de menos…? -preguntó divertido-.

-¡Más quisieras! -espetó, agachando la cara de nuevo hacia su cuaderno en lo que Naruto interpretó como un intento de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas-.

-¡Los dos de ahí atrás! -se interrumpió el profesor-. ¡Una palabra más y os váis al pasillo!

Todos sus compañeros empezaron a cuchichear y a reír por lo bajo.

-¡Silencio! ¿Por dónde iba…?

Permanecieron en tenso silencio observando los movimientos de Asuma-Sensei, los rumores decían que su pareja estaba embarazada y que estaba tratando de dejar de fumar, la ansiedad le ponía de un horrible mal humor...Pero eso no era lo importante.

Naruto desvió la mirada y descubrió a la pelirosa mirándole y esta giró de inmediato la cara, ruborizándose al verse sorprendida. Uzumaki sonrió complacido. Sakura-Chan sí que había notado su ausencia.

Tras la clase Sakura se acercó finalmente, colocándose el pelo tras la oreja nerviosa.

- ¿Hiciste los deberes de Anko- Sensei?- preguntó con timidez.

- Sí muchas gracias por los apuntes Sakura-Chan…- Naruto le hizo entrega del cuaderno que casualmente se dejó olvidado la pelirosa. - Por cierto, ¡tocando la batería eres impresionante! Me dejaste boquiabierto, ¡es muy difícil hacerlo!

- ¡Venga ya! No es para tanto...No es tan difícil…- dijo aireada la muchacha algo cohibida por la fija mirada del moreno sobre su persona. - ¿pa-pasa algo... Sasuke-kun?- quiso saber la pelirosa, su mirada tan penetrante le hacía dispara su delicado corazón.

- Me ha echado de menos …- Ambos miraron al rubio. Uchiha echando chispas por la mirada y la pelirosa con asombro ¿Naruto era amigo del chico de sus sueños?- ¿Ves? No lo niega.

- Paso de gastar saliva…- malhumorado se puso en pie y salió de clase-.

- Sasuke-kun aún no es el descanso! Si llegas tarde…

No hubo respuesta y Sakura miró al rubio unos instantes.

- ¿Qué pasa entre vosotros dos? ¿Sois amigos u os queréis sacar los ojos?

- No sé.. -se encogió de hombros despreocupado el rubio-. Él es el cretino…

- ¡Escucha, NARUTO! A Sasuke-kun lo tratas con respeto ¿ME OYES?

El tremendo tirón de orejas que le dió la pelirosa fue suficiente para Naruto para obedecer las instrucciones de la chica de sus ojos. El amor era cruel… Podría haberse enamorado de alguien mas cariñosa y atenta.

Sasuke regresó a tiempo para la siguiente clase, necesitaba ir al baño para refrescarse la cara, no quería parecer tan idiota. También llegó a tiempo para ver como Sakura le sacudía por defenderle, por lo que el rubio tuvo que tragarse su sonrisita de superioridad. Le escuchó rebuznar por lo bajo durante toda la clase de Anko-Sensei.

- Maldito Sasuke Perfecto Uchiha…- rebuznó una vez más con sus colegas en la azotea. Kiba empezó a reírse tan fuerte que empezaron a saltarle las lágrimas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Te sacudió como una estera?

- A ver Kiba, entiende la metafora…-

- Creo que conociendo a Sakura, no hay metáfora…- Así que siguió riendo provocando mas rubor en el rubio-. Ya viste cómo le daba a la batería ja ja ja.

- ¿Y si lo invitas a comer con nosotros?- Le propuso Lee con su habitual entusiasmo.

- ¿EHH? -no sólo se horrorizó Naruto, Shikamaru se dignó a mostrar una expresión que no fuera pasotismo-.

- No creo que Uchiha encaje con nosotros…- torció el labio.

- Dada su fama parece ser alguien inalcanzable ..- apuntó Shino- pero solo por lo que dice la gente, ya que eso no es posible….Todo lo que haga alguien…-

- ¡Y una mierda!- le cortó Naruto- A ese me lo como con patatas

- ¿Haciendo qué?- le picó la curiosidad a Choji.

- Gai-sensei dijo que sus notas de las pruebas físicas eran notables…-

- ¿¡Y que dijo de las mías!?- interrogó el rubio.

- No te mencionó, lo siento…-

Naruto sitió caer una roca encima suyo.

_"PUTO UCHIHA DE LOS SGHGFJSJDGGSDRRTYUHGADFGAF"_

- Asúmelo Naruto, no se va a interesar por ti…- insistió Shikamaru - busca provocarte y caes de cuatro patas.

- Eses tan combustible Naruto…- Negó con decepción Kiba.

- ¡Callate NEGADO! te dí la paliza de tu vida en los videojuegos.

- ¡Yo no soy tan descerebrado de partirme la cabeza con un rastrillo! ¡Idiota!- Ladró y gruño Inuzuka ante la las herejía de su compañero.

-¿Ves? Si quieres pelea ya tienes a Kiba…- suspiró cansado Shikamaru. - ¿Por qué tienes esa obsesión con Sasuke?

- ¡Pues porque!...- Realmente no se lo había planteado de aquella forma. Uchiha le daba vuelta a su tranquilidad. tenía amigos, Sakura al fin le tenía en consideración. Pero el que Sasuke no notara su presencia le perturbaba…- Simplemente, no me gusta que me miren a menos...lo odio…-

Naruto lo había decidido, haría que Sasuke reconociera su presencia aunque ellos significara tocarle los cojones a cada rato. Así pues, mientras todos se acomodaban en sus pupitres esperando que llegara el siguiente profesor, Naruto dio comienzo a su _"táctica de acercamiento para tocarle los cojones a Sasuke Perfecto Uchiha"._

-Ne ne… -le llamó la atención girado en su silla e intentando mirar qué estaba leyendo-. ¿Te has apuntado ya a algún club?

-¿Y qué si lo he hecho? -respondió el moreno sin apartar la mirada de su revista-.

-Nada, sólo tengo curiosidad… -realmente no se le daba muy bien eso de exasperar a los demás a propósito-. Hmmmmm… ¿Y?

Sasuke bajó la revista, dejando su cara al descubierto, y la cerró de golpe al ver que el rubio intentaba mirar el contenido de ésta.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó inquisitivo, algo molesto por la repentina incursión del Uzumaki en sus asuntos-.

-No sé… si es algo divertido, tal vez podría apuntarme también -sonrió honestamente, cosa que dejó descolocado al Uchiha-.

-... -por un momento pensó en decírselo, pero al pensar que pasaría todo su tiempo al lado suyo, decidió no hacerlo-. Hmff -bufó- más razón para no decírtelo.

-¡Venga ya! ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Dímeloooo!

Entre clase y clase, Uzumaki siguió insistiéndole. Pero no consiguió sacar ni media palabra más de él. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea de seguirle. ¡Averiguaría a qué club iba a toda costa!

Sin saber cómo, Sakura e Ino se unieron también a la persecución. Escondiéndose en cada esquina de los pasillos, intentando ser lo más sigilosos posible. Se quedaron extrañados al ver cómo el moreno cada vez se alejaba más de los edificios de la escuela, más allá del campo de atletismo. Decidieron acrecentar aún más la distancia, por miedo a que el Uchiha les descubriera y los mandara a paseo.

Después de una larga caminata, llegaron a unas instalaciones que había ya casi en el límite de los terrenos del instituto.

-¡Ah! Es el campo de tiro… -dijo finalmente la rubia-.

-¿En serio? -Sakura parecía emocionada con la idea, cosa que molestó un tanto a Naruto-.

-Venid, vamos a quedarnos aquí detrás -les inquirió Ino, llevándolos hasta detras de unos setos, cerca del límite con el tatami donde se colocaban los tiradores-.

Después de un buen rato, comenzaron a salir los alumnos, ataviados con un kimono tradicional. La parte inferior era negra, mientras que la superior era de un blanco impoluto y, sobre ésta, lo que parecía una protección para el pecho.

Entre el tumulto de gente, por fin divisaron a quién habían seguido hasta ahí. Aunque Naruto de repente parecía enfurruñado y dejó de mirar.

Las chicas no hacían más que soltar elogios sobre lo bien que le quedaba el atuendo al moreno. Y cuando empezaron a practicar, se quedaron más expectantes aún si cabe.

-¡Mira, mira, Naruto! ¡Le toca a él! -le dijo emocionada la pelirosa-.

Aunque desganado, Naruto se levantó a mirar.

_**Miro cómo tira esta, y me largo de aquí**_ pensó para sus adentros.

Pero pronto se retractó de sus pensamientos. Quedó completamente absorvido por lo que estaba viendo. La forma en la que aquel repelente se quedó parado un momento, cogiendo aire. Lentamente pero firme, puso recta su espalda y comenzó a tensar la cuerda, curvando el arco. Concentrado, con la mirada fija en su objetivo, sin mover ni un músculo mientras se cercioraba de la dirección que iba a tomar la flecha… Y cuando por fin la soltó... esa pose. Totalmente ladeado, mirando al frente, con la mano aún en alto por donde había dejado escapar la flecha. El rubio se quedó completamente abrumado por la belleza de los gestos. No podía quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que, finalmente, el Uchiha se apartó para dejar paso a otros compañeros.

-...sto, Naruto!? -le preguntaban las muchachas emocionadas-. ¡Ha dado justo en el centro!

-¿¡Eh!? ¡Ah, sí! -respondió algo desorientado-. Diana…

-¡Creo que vendré a verle tirar a partir de ahora! -añadió sonrojada su compañera-.

Sasuke esperó su siguiente turno sentado en seiza en línea con el resto de sus compañeros, eran sólo siete personas, al parecer era algo bastante exclusivo. Tras eso la diana fue alejándose hasta comprobar hasta que rango podían alcanzar y que nivel de tito tenían. Sasuke, como era de esperar fue el que más precisión y con más distancia.

Ino y sakura tuvieron problemas para retener sus suspiros de enamoramiento al ver el perfil del moreno concentrado en el tiro. parecía que no hubiera nada más que eso.

- Ah sin duda ha dado diana en mi corazón con esto…- comentó la rubia- hay que ver qué puntería. Ahora entiendo porque esa mirada tan penetrante.

- Sasuke- kun..- suspiró la otra - Podría mirarte eternamente haciendo esto…-

Suspiro duotonal. Naruto sintió palpitar las sienes ante la vergonzosa escena que estaba presenciando Sakura babeaba de lo lindo mirando al moreno. Lo peor es que no podía reprocharle nada. Él pasó a imaginarse el mismo con ese Kimono dando en la diana como hacía el moreno.

_"-Venga ya, Naruto. Tú no tienes paciencia.-rememoró en su cabeza la voz de Iruka-niichan_

_-Pero seguro que mola un montón. Imagínate. Un kimono tradicional, con esos guantes -Naruto se levantó para hacer más épica la pose-. Con la espalda recta, estiras despacito pero seguro -dijo mientras simulaba los gestos a la vez que hablaba-. Y cuando has llegado hasta el tope… ¡Sueltas! Y… ¡Justo en el centro! Y mientras te quedas mirando la diana, ¡todo el mundo te mira a tí, con esa pose tan chula! -dentro de la cabeza del muchacho realmente se imaginaba haber dado con la flecha en el centro de la diana y hacía como si mirase ésta, allá en lo lejos-._

_-Jajajajajaja sí… ¡Sería épico! -dijo Iruka llevándose las manos al vientre, que le dolía de tanto reír-."_

_"Jo.."_ pensó cabizbajo_ "Debí haberme apuntado…"_

De nuevo clavó la mirada en el moreno que esperó turno con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando mientras esperaba. Realmente no sabía si sería tan bueno como el Uchiha, pero parecía divertido.

-Pst…- Ino llamó la atención de los dos- Voy a irme, mi madre me espera para cerrar la tienda…-

- vale, nos vemos mañana Ino- Sakura se dignó a mirarla pero naruto continuó mirando el campo de Tiro. Ino pasó a Darle un coscorrón en la cabeza

- Oye! te digo que me voy- mostró su indignación colocando los brazos en jarra.

- Auch! vale vale…- Continuó a los suyo volviendo a mirar la pista de tiro.

- Hay que ver que interés tienes….cualquiera diría que estás interesado Sasuke- kun...he estado viendo que te lo comes con la mirada…- no puso su expresión más perspicaz.

- EH? Ni hablar!- susurró a gritos el rubio.

- SHHHHT- enfatizó la pelirosa que callara- Nos van a descubrir baka-Naruto…

- En fin que me voy...adios tortolitos!- Ino se despidió guiñandoles un ojo.

- No somos tortolitos! - se quejó sakura, mientras Naruto se rascó la nuca sonrojado y Sakura le sacudió amenazando que ni en sueños pensara aquello.

El sol empezó a ponerse y los arqueros empezaron a recoger sus utensilios y a cambiarse. Sakura se puso en pie y decidió Irse a casa. Naruto la quiso invitar a tomar algo pero la muchacha le ignoró y comenzó a canturrear el nombre del moreno. Naruto suspiró, pero no iba a darse por vencido.

Giró sobre sus talones cuando se chocó contra alguien, iba a rebuznar cuando se cercioró que conocía a esa horrenda persona.

- Hola ¿te acuerdas de mí?-

Naruto le reconocía. Era el abusón del templo que manoseó a una pobre muchacha. No estaba solo: estaba con tres amiguitos más lo que era un combate desigual. No habia que sacar un 9 en matemáticas para saber que venían con ganas de pelea. Instintivamente, se colocó por delante de Sakura, echándola hacia atrás con una mano, y levantando la otra, cerrando el puño.

-Oh… ¡Y mira con quién está! ¡Qué muchachita más linda…!

-¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!? ¡Está prohibida la entrad-!

-Ohhh… ¿Tenemos prohibida la entrada? -le cortó uno de los amigos del grandullón-. ¡Qué lástima que no nos hayan visto entrar…! -dió unos pasos hacía los chicos e instantáneamente éstos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás-.

_**No puedo con ellos yo solo… Pero no voy a permitir que le hagan nada a Sakura-chan…**_

Al rubio le caían las gotas de sudor por las sienes, a la vez que ponía un gesto bastante agresivo mientras baraja como un torbellino de qué manera podía salir de esa situación sin que le pasara nada a la chica.

-Sakura-chan… -le dijo ladeando la cabeza, sin quitarle el ojo a aquellos matones, intentando que no se enterasen de lo que decía-. En cuanto puedas, corre.

-Na-!

-¡Haz lo que te digo! -espetó inquisitivo el rubio-.

En un instante, Naruto se agachó y les tiró un buen puñado de tierra a la cara. En ese instante en el que los grandullones se cubrieron el rostro para salvaguardarse de que les entrara nada en los ojos, el rubio empujó a la pelirosa, y ésta salió corriendo de allí, como alma que lleva el diablo. Y cuando uno de ellos se giró a echar a correr tras ella, Naruto se tiró sobre ellos, cayendo al suelo, enzarzándose así a puñetazos. Pronto quedó reducido, pero al menos Sakura había podido escapar de allí.

Entre dos le agarraban por los brazos mientras otro se desquitaba pegándole en el abdomen, y el restante parecía estar buscando con la mirada a la muchacha que había conseguido huír.

Le pareció una eternidad cuando, a punto de caer desmayado, le soltaron, dejándole caer al suelo. Con los ojos entrecerrados, pudo avistar que alguien se acercaba hasta donde estaba él.

-Venga, venga… No hace falta ponerse tan serios… -consiguió oír que decía uno de los grandullones-.

-¡Largaos!

_**Esa voz me suena…**,_ pensó el rubio, luchando por no perder la conciencia.

Pero fue cuando escuchó acercarse numerosas pisadas, cuando aquellos bravucones echaron a correr despavoridos.

Sintió cómo alguien le levantaba del suelo, pero lo veía todo borroso. Cada vez estaba todo más oscuro y no podía distinguir bien nada. Pero sí podía sentir como su cabeza reposaba sobre algo cálido. Fue en ese momento, cuando al fin se sintió seguro, que se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tumbado sobre una camilla, en lo que le pareció la habitación de la enfermería del instituto.

-¿Tanto te gusté que has buscado una excusa para venir a verme? -le sonrió la doctora-.

Naruto, totalmente desorientado, intentó incorporarse. Pero la doctora se lo impidió en el acto, colocándole una mano sobre el pecho.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó al tiempo que dejaba reposar la cabeza sobre la almohada-.

-En el hospital, cariño -le respondió con dulzura-.

-¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-Tus compañeros llamaron a una ambulancia, seguro que están por llegar. Aunque uno de ellos está aquí, ¿quieres que le diga que pase?

Naruto ladeó su cabeza, para poder mirarla a los ojos. A penas podía recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Aunque los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar en forma de flashes en seguida.

_"¡Largaos!"_, recordó de repente.

Después de un momento de titubeo, hizo un gesto a modo de afirmación y la doctora salió al pasillo.

Para su sorpresa, el que entró por la puerta no fue ni Kiba, ni Shikamaru, ni Lee… sino Uchiha Sasuke. Tumbado desde la camilla observó cómo se iba acercando, dejando su mochila y su arco por el camino.

Al ver el arco, le vino a la memoria cuando su compañero estaba practicando con él. Esa hermosa silueta que se dibujaba al soltar la flecha… Si existía la perfección, debía ser como eso. El moreno se sentó en una silla junto a la cama donde reposaba Uzumaki. Ambos se observaron atentamente durante unos momentos, hasta que finalmente el rubio apartó la mirada, hacia el techo, como observando el infinito.

-¿Qué… haces tú aquí? -preguntó en un hilo de voz-.

-La doctora que te está atendiendo… es mi madrastra -sorprendido por aquella revelación, el rubio volvió a posar su mirada en él-. Si venía contigo en la ambulancia podrían atenderte antes… -ahora era el moreno quien desviaba la mirada hacia la pared-. Cuando llegue alguien para estar contigo me iré, tranquilo.

-En verdad... soy problemático ¿eh? -casi no le salía la voz por lo débil que se sentía y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta por la impotencia de lo que había pasado-.

-¿¡Po-por qué lloras, idiota!?

-Porque soy patético… -respondió apretando los ojos con rabia-.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mirando al rubio desmoronarse solo. Algo le carcomió por dentro, no era piedad sino la más ardiente rabia. No podía creerse que estuviera llorando. Quizás debería consolarle, recordarle que fueron cuatro contra uno y que era una batalla perdida. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. No podía controlar su ira.

No pudo evitar cogerle de la pechera y acercarle hasta que sus ojos quedaron frente a frente.

- Escúchame. Voy a hacer un esfuerzo y olvidaré que estás pensando como un pringado más de la raza humana. Te creía alguien con más presencia como para desmoronarse por cuatro rasguños de nada.

Naruto no se quedó atrás y le sujetó también de la ropa con fuerza.

- ¿De qué vas? Me acaban de dar la paliza de mi vida y ¿me vienes con esas mierdas?. ¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme cómo me debo sentir? ¿¡eh!?

Las miradas se enfrentaron con ferocidad sin dejar que ninguna titubeara ante la otra. Sus respiraciones chocaban mutuamente conteniendo las ganas que tenían el uno y el otro para que algo sucediera en ese momento y dejaran de estar bloqueados en ese infinito bucle. Sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué pensar. Sólo los ojos del uno y del otro.

- Sí, está aquí…- Se pudo escuchar la voz de Rin en la distancia.

- Gracias por llamarme…- La voz apurada de Iruka se hizo presente.

Los dos adolescente se soltaron a la vez y apartaron la mirada evitando así que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo. Los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio notando un ambiente enrarecido que no esperaban encontrarse.

- Naruto…- se adelantó Iruka - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí….Todo lo que se puede…- Aprovechó el momento que el Uchiha le soltó para apartarse sus lágrimas y apretó las manos con tal fuerza que los nudillos se quedaron en blanco.

- ¿Y tú eres…?- Quiso saber Iruka al ver al moreno a su lado-. La doctora Nohara me ha dicho que fuiste tú quien avisó a la ambulancia. Me llamo Iruka, soy el padrino de Naruto. Muchas gracias por hacerte cargo de él…

- Uchiha Sasuke…- Se presentó con tal formalidad que le puso los pelos de punta por la distancia que quiso guardar hasta en aquel momento.

Rin se mantuvo en silencio preguntándose que le ocurría. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando preguntó por el estado de su compañero para que ahora mostrara esa frialdad tan repentina.

- Naruto, no te habrás vuelto a meter en líos ¿verdad?- le miró con preocupación temiendo que aquella fierecilla salvaje volviera a hacer de las suyas.

- Han ido a buscarle a él…- intervino el moreno-. Hasta donde yo ví no se defendió -dirigió una mirada de reproche hacia el rubio-.

- Naruto…- Iruka le miró aún más preocupado.

- Déjale- intervino una vez más - él ya lleva su penitencia por dentro…- se acomodó el arco sobre el hombro dispuesto a abandonar la habitación del hospital. - Ya nos vemos- fue su despedida al cruzar la puerta.

La doctora hizo hizo un diagnóstico al rubio tratandole con una sonrisa. mientras cambiaba algunos vendajes Iruka esperó fuera.

- Lamento el comportamiento de Sasuke, no entiendo porque ha hecho eso. - comentó la doctora Nohara- Se que es muy frío pero se que en el fondo es un buen chico, aunque a veces parezca que hay que buscar eternamente. ¿cómo te encuentras?.

- Algo dolorido aún…- comentó.

- Podemos dejarte en observación esta noche así no tendrás que moverte y descansas en la habitación y…

- No hará falta, la verdad es que tengo una ganas inmensas de irme a casa y comerme un bote de ramen al llegar a casa…- comentó con una sonrisa rascándose la nuca - Itte…- se quejó.

- Con cuidado…- rió la mujer. - Esta bien, si te ves capaz de moverte no tengo más que decir.

A la salida Iruka le acogió con una sonrisa y sorprendentemente no le pidió explicaciones de camino a casa. Mientras conducía el adulto, a Naruto le asaltó una duda.

- Nee, Iruka-niichan- enseguida que notó por un momento los ojos en el continuó- Cuando sientes que quieres alcanzar algo pero por mucho que lo intentas tienes la sensación que retrocedes más que avanzar…¿Tú que harías?...

- Lo que quieres alcanzar, ¿Vale la pena? ¿Vale todo el esfuerzo y el sufrimiento que estas teniendo por tenerlo?

- la verdad es que...No lo se…

- Entonces tienes que alcanzarlo. para saber si vale la pena tienes que alcanzarlo. Es contradictorio el pensar que debo sacrificar tantas cosas por algo que no sé si compensaría lo que esto haciendo...pero, siempre te quedaría esa duda. Quizás te des cuenta que ha sido un error hacerlo. Pero podrás ir con la cabeza alta de hacer lo que realmente querías hacer.- Se mantuvo en silencio al ver que Naruto no reaccionaba a lo que decía- Parece que sólo estoy diciendo sandeces para tí ¿verdad?

- No, la verdad es que ahora entiendo muchas cosas…- sonrió finalmente el rubio.

.

.

.

La ciudad estaba llena de luces y neones por todos lados, iluminando la noche con un gran abanico de colores. Los carteles publicitarios se reflejaban en los cristales del autobús donde Sasuke regresaba a casa. El transporte iba prácticamente vacío cuando sonó el movil del moreno. Suspiró pesadamente sabiendo quién podría ser. Descolgó sin decir nada.

- Uchiha Sasuke, me ha parecido fuera de lugar lo que acabas de hacer -la voz de Rin no era para nada amigable y que le llamara por su nombre completo le recordaba horriblemente a su madre-. ¿Por qué has tenido que ser tan descortés con ese hombre? Es una persona muy sacrificada por tu compañero de clase.

- Ya lo veía… -suspiró. No quería que la poca gente que había estuviera cotilleando su vida personal-.

- Espero que vayas a disculparte…

- ¿Perdón? ¿He escuchado bien?

-¡Me has escuchado perfectamente…! -nunca la había escuchado tan enfadada y mucho menos como para obligarle a hacer algo así-.

- No puedes obligarme…- le espetó-.

- No, pero espero que lo hagas por tí, más que por mí. Espero que cuando nos veamos de nuevo este asunto esté zanjado. Buenas noches Sasuke.

Sintió un horrible gusto amargo tras aquello, tanto que miró desorientado el telefono. Seguramente Rin le estaba devolviendo la vergüenza que había sentido or su culpa. Suspiró pesadamente de nuevo. Realmente sí que se sentía algo culpable. No por cómo se había presentado, sino por cómo había tratado al rubio. Aún no podía explicarse qué le había llevado hasta el punto de casi atizarle; de cómo se había dejado llevar tanto por la rabia. No le gustó nada ver en aquel estado al Uzumaki: desvalido, deprimido, hundiéndose él mismo…; pero nada de eso era excusa para su comportamiento.

-Tsk -chascó la lengua por la frustración de no poder encontrar una respuesta mientras miraba a través del cristal-.

.

.

.

_- "Buenas noches"_ se dice… -le bufó su padrastro cuando le vió subir por las escaleras, sin saludar de nuevo-.

- Buenas noches… -contestó algo fatigado-.

-¿No vas a cenar hoy? - preguntó malhumorado al muchacho-.

- No me siento bien…

Y no mentía. Toda la tensión acumulada de lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde estaba aflorando de golpe. En cuanto llegó a su cuarto dejó los trastos en el suelo, cosa que no era habitual en él, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

¿Qué era lo que le angustiaba tanto? No paraba de darle vueltas a esa sensación. Llevaban poco más de una semana de clase y todos sus planes de desvincularse de los demás se habían ido al traste completamente. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya había pasado casi media hora. Debía de haberse quedado dormido. Era casi hora de la cena, por lo que decidió dejarse ver un poco en la planta de abajo. Con suerte Itachi ya habría vuelto.

-¡Oh! ¡Itachi! -dio una voz sentado desde la cocina el padre de familia-. ¡El bello durmiente ya se ha despertado!

Sasuke miró de soslayo a Obito, pudo percibir que Itachi acababa de llegar de su trabajo, apenas que había quitado la chaqueta y estaba con camisa y corbata en la mesa.

- Trabajas mucho, Itachi…- bufó el más joven.

- Debo aprender lo máximo posible para poder llevar la empresa algún día Sasuke.- Comentó con calma y nada de maldad su hermano.

- Bueno hoy me ha tocado cocinar a mí, así que…- Obito empezó a servir los platos con su flamante delantal - ¡Inarizushi* para todos! -comentó con una entusiasta sonrisa.

Itachi parecía satisfecho, Obito sabía hacerlo especialmente bien, por algo era su favorita. A Sasuke le era indiferente, mientras no fuera dulce…

- ¿Cómo han ido tus clases de tiro? -comentó Itachi con normalidad-.

- Bien...He obtenido el rango más alto…

- Te has estado esforzando mucho por ello, es normal…- comentó el adulto en su afán por acercarse al inexpugnable adolescente-.

- Sí..- contestó neutro.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? -detectó enseguida su hermano-.

- ¿Hay algo de mí que no pases por alto?

Se sorprendió que le contestara así a su adorado hermano, alzó la vista y le miró con arrepentimiento, Itachi logró alcanzar a ver su cara pero devolvió la mirada al plato. No pudo pronunciar el 'Lo siento' que tánto quería decirle. ¿Cómo iba a decirle al padrastro de Naruto que lamentaba lo sucedido en el Hospital? Era estúpido. Para empezar no sabía donde vivía.

Itachi pasó a hablar de su trabajo y de sus compañeros de trabajo, como siempre era más formal que un traje cruzado y no despellejó a nadie, simplemente comentaba en lo que la gente tenía potencial; era un ser extraño Itachi, por eso todos ansiaban trabajar con él.

Acabó la cena y Sasuke fue interceptado por Obito. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo aquella vez Itachi no iba a salvarle, ni tan siquiera le dirigió una mirada de apoyo. Apretó los dientes y se fue a enfrentar su reprimenda.

- Rin me ha llamado y me ha contado lo que ha sucedido en el hospital -Obito solía ser una persona seria, pero tampoco mostraba esa cara de severidad a menudo y como Rin no esperaba encontrarle aquella noche...- Ya es bastante que des rienda suelta a tu malos modos aquí en casa, como para que vayas molestando a la gente que no tiene nada que ver con tus problemas Uchiha Sasuke.- Los brazos cruzados del adulto le daban a entender que no había lugar para el diálogo ni para alzarse con pavonerías; debía afrontar aquella reprimenda. Por un momento le recordó a la severidad de Fugaku-.

Era raro en el Uchiha no enfrentarle a los ojos y mantenerse con cierta actitud sumisa delante de él. por una vez sintió que debía animarle, no tenía buena cara.

- Oye Sasuke, sé que no soportas que yo intente ocupar el lugar que dejaron tus padres, pero tampoco puedo dejar que hagas de tu dolor un motivo para hacer daño a los demás. Itachi también ha sufrido esta importante pérdida y no pierdas de vista que Mikoto era mi tía. Todos sufrimos nuestras pérdidas, pero eso no es motivo para atacar a los demás.- suspiró- Rin me dijo que parecían una familia bien avenida, ¿es acaso fruto de la envidia por lo que hiciste eso?-

- No…-

- ¿Entonces?- agachó la cabeza tratando de encontrar la mirada del menor.

- No lo se…-

Obito suspiró profundamente y se masajeó por encima de los lagrimales para tranquilizarse.

- Pon tus ideas en orden Sasuke, así no puedes continuar, si te sobrepasas en el instituto, te expulsaran de la escuela y eso sí que sería una mancha en tu formación académica.

Obito no añadió nada más y dejó al joven con sus pensamientos en el gran salón del dúplex que se dejó caer con pesadez sobre uno de los sillones sintiéndose ridículo. Suspiró profundamente hundiéndose en el sillón para luego mirar un lado y luego al otro comprobando que estaba solo.

Aún no entendía por qué odió tanto ver a Naruto llorando. Debería darle igual, en tan poco tiempo...no sentía ninguna atadura con el rubio, pero algo dentro de él le arañaba las entrañas pidiendo darle él mismo otra paliza hasta que espabilara. Jamás se había sentido así.

_"Respeto"_

Fue la palabra que le asaltó y aquello le sorprendió aun mas. ¿Podria haberse sentido decepcionado? Respetaba a Naruto de alguna manera que verle flaquear le produjo esa reacción que ni él mismo se esperaba ¿cómo estaba tan seguro que la fortaleza de Naruto era mucho mayor que todo eso?. Se sintió abrumado al darse cuenta que lo que realmente sentía por naruto era algo más intenso de lo que se esperaba; desde luego algo que no podría haber desarrollado en tan poco tiempo.

Su mente era algo aterrador…

* * *

*Inarizushi = comida japonesa. Bolsitas de tofu frito rellenas de arroz para sushi.

* * *

Muchisimas gracias a los que nos comentan! YAY nos hace mucha ilusión!

Zanzamaru

Por supuesto que te comentamos y te tenemos en nuestra mente! Muchas gracias por comentar! A Solochely le ha hecho mucha ilusion que casi te atragantes con el te por su redaccion a la torpeza de Naruto XDDD. Esperamos que sigas en primera Fila! Gracias de nuevo!

BluesoulRed

YAY me alegra que le encuentres gracia a nuestros estilos dispares, creo que así queda mas personal y hasta divertido y puede que la gente trate de adivinar que parte es la de cada una LOL! Gracias por comentar!


	11. Algo especial

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna XI**

-..-rdad! ¡Que estoy bien, tranquila!

Sasuke alzó la mirada, sorprendido de escuchar la voz del rubio que venía por el pasillo. Pensaba que después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, tardaría en ver al muchacho por clase de nuevo. Pero en el mismo momento que se abrió la puerta, volvió a sumergir su cara en la revista. No iba a permitir que le pillara interesado en si iba a venir a clase o no.

-¡Buaaah! ¡Esta vez no puedes negarlo! ¡Te has metido en una pelea! -gritó uno de sus compañeros-.

-¿Has visto cómo tiene la cara…?

Naruto enmudeció. Lo cierto es que tenía un aspecto terrible. Incluso caminar le dolía, por lo que no podía hacerlo con normalidad. No pudo hacer más que apretar los labios en una delgada línea y no contestar a nadie. La pelirosa, que se lo había encontrado en la entrada del recinto, y que venía acompañándolo, caminó a su lado, lanzando fieras miradas a todos los que estaban cuchicheando y mirando de reojo. Más de uno se escondió bajo su libro de texto, con tal de no hacer contacto visual con ella.

Aunque no miraba directamente, Sasuke no perdía detalle de todo lo que pasaba, observando de reojo por encima de su revista. Naruto se sentó en su silla de lado, recostando la espalda sobre la pared. Sakura, que había cogido su mochila cuando se encontraron, se la dejó sobre la mesa, mientras miraba de soslayo al moreno que no hacía gesto ninguno por interesarse en ellos. Tampoco podía culparle si se había enfadado. Le había asaltado cuando consiguió escapar de aquellos tiparracos, implorándole que fuera a ayudar al rubio, cuando él no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo. No tenían ningún tipo de trato cercano como para pedirle algo así y, aún y así, fue en su ayuda. Y encima se hizo cargo de acompañarle hasta el hospital…

-Nee, Sasuke-kun… Gracias por lo de ayer -notó cómo de repente apretaba más fuerte las páginas de la revista, por lo que supuso que realmente les estaba prestando atención-. Si no hubiera sido por ti…

Naruto se quedó sin decir nada, esperando con los ojos cerrados a que el idiota aquél se dignara a contestar.

-No es a mí a quien tienes que darle las gracias. A mí no me han dado una paliza… -dijo finalmente sin levantar la vista-.

Al rubio le sorprendió realmente aquel gesto de honestidad que tuvo para con su persona. Intentó girarse hacia el moreno para decirle algo, pero le dio tal punzada en el costado que hizo que se retorciera de dolor.

-¡Naruto! ¡No hagas gestos bruscos! -le reprendió la chica-.

-Hai, hai…

Pronto llegó a clase Kakashi-sensei que no pudo pasar por desapercibido el deplorable estado del muchacho mientras dejaba su chaqueta y su maletín sobre la mesa.

El tiempo pasó muy lento para el Uzumaki, por un momento se arrepintió de haber ido a clase y no haberse quedado descansando. Aunque según le pasó la idea por la cabeza le taladró el cerebro lo que le dijo el Uchiha el día anterior: "Si sigues faltando a clase por golpes tontos, pronto te quedarás atrás". ¡Ni hablar! Tenía que concentrarse en la clase. No había hecho más que empezar el curso y ya se había metido en un montón de problemas… Si encima se quedaba rezagado ¿qué excusa le daría a Iruka-niichan?

Pero para cuando por fin consiguió centrarse en las explicaciones del profesor, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora.

Algo abatido dejó caer los brazos por debajo de la mesa y apoyó el mentón en esta. Aunque poco le duró la relajación. Kakashi-sensei se acercó hasta su mesa y le instó a que le acompañara.

Ambos marcharon bajo la atenta mirada de la mayoría de la clase. Éste era el momento preferido de muchos, cuando el aula estaba fuera de supervisión de los adultos para ponerse a cotillear del tema candente del día.

-Fijo que está en alguna banda callejera…-comenzaron a chismorrear en algún lugar de la clase-.

-Mejor tener cuidado con él, a ver si nos pega a nosotros también… -decían otros-.

Sakura empezaba a estar harta de los comentarios infundados sobre su compañero de clase, y estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

**Si vuelvo a escuchar un sólo comentario más, se van a enterar**.

Los murmullos iban en aumento y pronto aquello comenzó a asemejarse más a la cantina de un bar que a una clase de instituto.

-¡Qué miedo!... Mejor no me acerco a él.

**¡Ya está! Ésta es la gota que colma el vaso**

-¿Por qué no os metéis en vuestros propios asuntos? -levantó la voz el Uchiha, dejando pasmados a todos en la clase-. ¿No podría ser que le haya atropellado un coche? ¡Palurdos!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y en silencio tras escuchar al chaval. Especialmente la pelirosa, que no esperaba en absoluto que Sasuke escudara así al rubio.

Sasuke debía actuar rápido para que no pareciera que le estaba defendiendo, aunque así fuera.

- Simplemente no me interesa y mucho menos vuestras ridículas opiniones. Si tanto tiempo libre tenéis ¿por qué no lo empleáis en algo de provecho para vosotros mismos, en vez de vivir de la vida de los demás…? ¡Tsk!

Si quería no involucrarse con el resto de sus compañeros, con esto había conseguido ahuyentarlos definitivamente. Mejor. No quería relacionarse con parásitos que para alzarse necesitaban a otros para humillarlos y arreglar la vida de los demás.

Había pasado casi media hora cuando el rubio regresó a clase, junto con el profesor de guardia. Fue lo único que le salvó de que Anko-sensei volviera a castigarle en el pasillo. Mientras el zagal se sentaba en su sitio, la profesora hablaba en la puerta con su compañero. Y tras cerrarla se quedó mirando al muchacho con una mirada que no supo interpretar bien. ¿Sería compasión lo que le transmitía con los ojos? Fuese como fuere, no quiso darle muchas vueltas. Bastante había tenido ya con el interrogatorio de Kakashi, que resultó ser el tutor de su clase. De lo que tenía ganas era de que pasara ya el tiempo, e irse a almorzar con su amigos a la terraza.

Aunque aún le quedaba una clase más. Historia para más inri. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando al fin sonó el timbre que daba paso al descanso. No había terminado de recoger sus cosas cuando irrumpieron en la sala sus amigos de la clase de al lado, todos en tropa. Todos empezaron a alabar las heridas de guerra del chico, al cual no le alagaba en exceso que le piropearan por ese motivo. Estaba casi a la altura de la puerta cuando el rubio volvió la mirada atrás, para encontrarse con los ojos del moreno. Instintivamente ambos la apartaron al momento.

-Ahora voy, chicos -Naruto se había quedado junto a la puerta-. Id vosotros primero.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y paró frente al moreno, que se disponía a abandonar el aula también.

-Sasuke… -comenzó a decir. Pero el rubor que comenzó a inundar sus mejillas le dejó sin habla-.

-...¿sí? -respondió el moreno tras una pausa algo incómoda-.

-¡G-Gracias por lo de ayer! -exclamó inclinándose todo lo que el dolor le permitía-.

-Aah... Unn* -consiguió gesticular algo al final. Le pilló desprevenido que el rubio fuera así de agradecido con él-.

Los que aún quedaban en clase miraron extrañados la escena, pero después de la reprimenda que les había dado el Uchiha, nadie se atrevió a mencionar nada. Al menos mientras estuviera él ahí.

-Tranquilo… -añadió el moreno llevándose la mano al cuello para masajearlo-. Realmente no hice nada…

-¿Quieres venirte a almorzar con nosotros? -dijo al tiempo que por fin levantaba la cabeza para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, ilusionado-.

-Pues -comenzó a recordar a los chicos que había visto con el rubio los últimos días- ... n-

Naruto aprovechó ese momento de titubeo para agarrarle de la manga y tirar de él. Si no había dicho un "no" inmediatamente, quizás era por la vergüenza de que no hablaba con nadie más. De hecho, aunque fuera por unos metros, se dejó arrastrar. Así que seguramente no le disgustaba del todo la idea.

Cada vez eran más los que se juntaban en la azotea. Al grupo inicial se habían sumado Ino y Sakura. Pero ninguno de ellos se esperó que Naruto regresara con el moreno detrás.

- ¡Yo*!- saludó al grupo con una gran sonrisa tras los parches de la cara- ¡ya he vuelto!- dijo animado.

Sasuke se limitó a suspirar, por aquella vez cedería. El almuerzo empezó con tensión sin que nadie supiera que opinar. Entonces Lee sacó a relucir el tema de los Clubs, aunque Naruto aún no sabía aún en esas alturas que quería practicar.

- ¿Quizás algo de Artes marciales?-

- Si...ya, pero no se…-

- No te iría mal...mira como te han puesto la cara…- puntualizó Kiba riendo.

- ¡Vete al cuerno Kiba!-

- Oi Oi, ¿por qué no vas a clase de canto? Tienes una voz muy potente…- siguió con la burla el Inuzuka.

- Oh…¿tu crees? había pensado en los deportes pero…- Naruto hizo gala de su poca percepción al sarcasmo.

- Te esta diciendo que eres un negado...Dobe…-

- ¡A mi no me llames Dobe! ¡Teme!- Suspiro por parte del Uchiha.- Además dice que tengo una voz potente, la verdad es que nunca lo había pensado pero quizás….-

-Naruto...- le interrumpió Shikamaru- No, en serio, olvidalo, no le hagas caso…-

Kiba paso a retorcerse riendo a carcajadas, hasta que la neurona de Naruto volvió a trabajar tras el agotamiento de las clases y todo cuadró.

- ¡AH Kiba! ¿¡Te estabas riendo de mí!?

- No no, para nada…-

- Se lo estaba pasando en grande a tu costa…- puntualizó Uchiha-.

- ¡Kiba eres un capullo! ¡Despues te daré una paliza!

- No quiero abusar de un inválido….-

- ¿QUE HAS DICHO?-

- Que problemático…-

- ¡Calla, de mí no se rie nadie!

- ¡VALE YA!- Sakura sin ningún cuidado le dió con la caja del almuerzo en toda la cabeza a Naruto dejándole tirado en medio del círculo donde todos merendaban- ¡Dejad de hacer ruido o nos llamaran la atención! MO*!-

- S-Sakura-chan...me duele…-

- ¡Eso te pasa por memo! -si se pudiera representar el estado de Sakura, estaría echando fuego por la boca como si se tratara de un enfurecido Godzilla.

Sasuke miró la escena de cómo todos se divertían con Naruto. Minutos antes estaba lloriqueando, para saltar hecho una furia, lloriquear de nuevo y ahora estaba riendo a carcajada limpia con kiba, al que le quería partir la boca antes. Chouji le invitó a una de sus bolsas especiales de snacks y ambos pasaron olímpicamente de la reprimenda de Shino sobre la ingente cantidad de calorías y grasas saturadas que tenía esa porquería. Shikamaru al terminar decidió tumbarse y relajarse. Ino hablaba con Sakura sobre lo que aparecía en la revista y por un momento escucho un cuchicheo que le hizo sentir un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda.

- ¿Tú que tipo de chico crees que es Sasuke?- preguntó la rubia en voz baja-

- No lo sé…¿qué opciones hay?

- ¿EH? ¿de que hablais Sakura-chan?- Naruto saltó a fisgonear.

- Nada que te interese ¡Baka!-

- ¿!Eh!? ¿Tipo de chicos? ¿Y qué dice de mí, eh, eh?

- ¡Que eres un palurdo!-

- No soy un palurdo. ¡NE! sasuke, díselo!

- …-

- Oi…¿estás sordo?-

- A palabras necias…-

- ¿Eh?...- pasaron unos segundos antes de que comprendiera lo que le decía el moreno- ¡EEEEEEH!-

- Hmph….dobe-

- ¡Te digo que no me llames dobe!.-

Naruto apretó tanto los dientes que se hizo daño solo en su dolorida cabeza. Pero al darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de amigos y que por fin se había acercado al Uchiha, se sintió desbordado de una alegría que no había sentido en años.

- Ne Sasuke, ¡ahora no tienes excusa para no quedar en en el centro comercial!- se abalanzó sobre él rodeandole con el brazo el cuello de forma amistosa-.

- No pienso perderme en ese lugar...y deja de tratarme con tanta familiaridad, usuratonkachi…

Ignoró el insulto del Uchiha sin apartarse de él. Estaba feliz y si tanto le molestaba ya se hubiera zafado de él. Ni tan siquiera le hubiera dejado que tocara su inmaculada y perfectamente planchada camisa para arrastrarlo hasta ahí.

""_Sé que es muy frío pero sé que en el fondo es un buen chico.._"", recordó las palabras de la madrastra del moreno. Sin saber por qué y en un impulso, le estrujó los nudillos en la cabeza, como solía hacer Iruka con él. Aunque no hizo falta que el moreno le forzara a soltarle porque pronto empezó a encogerse por los dolores que sufría en el costado, pero no por ello dejó de reír al ver la cara de estupefacción del Uchiha. Éste, frotándose la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor momentáneo, se quedó mirándole algo fascinado por la facilidad que tenía para reír. E involuntariamente, le devolvió una honesta sonrisa, cosa que hizo al Uzumaki sonreír aún más si cabe. ¡No era inalcanzable! Quizá la doctora Nohara tuviera razón y no fuera más que una coraza aquel comportamiento gélido de su compañero.

Al sonar el timbre, se encaminaron de nuevo a clase. Y de nuevo volvió a surgir el tema del día anterior en el trayecto.

-Pero, ¿conocías de algo a esos macarras? -le preguntó Lee intrigado-.

-No… -respondió dubitativo. No estaba del todo seguro si debía contárselo a los demás… Si bien les debía una explicación por haberlos involucrado en aquel follón, aunque no fuera directamente-. Bueno… al más grandullón sí. Le noqueé la semana pasada -puso cara de circunstancia recordando aquello mientras sus amigos le miraban con incredulidad-. Estaba intentando abusar de una chica, en un templo que hay de camino aquí desde mi casa…

**Ahora lo entiendo… por eso llegó tarde aquél día, cuando le castigó Anko-sensei...**, recordó el Uchiha.

-¡No pude evitarlo! ¡A saber lo que le hubiera hecho a la pobre chica!

-No quiero ni imaginarlo.. -susurró la pelirosa, recordando que también le habían echado el ojo a ella-. ¡Menos mal que estabas ahí! -agregó dedicándole una sonrisa-.

-Sí… bueno… Pero, oye, Sakura-chan -le susurró acercándose a ella-. Aún no me habéis contado qué pasó. ¿Por qué salieron corriendo los burros esos?

-¿Eh? ¿No te lo han dicho? -le miró sorprendida-. Sasuke-kun les apuntó con su arco -comenzó a reír por lo bajo-.

-¿En serio? ¿Fue él quién los ahuyentó?

El rubio se giró a observar a su compañero, que andaba tras ellos, leyendo su revista. Para no variar. En ese momento sintió algo más de respeto hacia él. En ningún momento le había demostrado afecto alguno, y sin embargo acudió en su ayuda.

**Definitivamente, voy a romper esa coraza**, se propuso.

Los días fueron pasando. Cada vez más sentía que verdaderamente había encontrado un hueco para él entre todos aquellos muchachos que había conocido. Y aunque Sakura parecía seguir sin estar interesada en él, Naruto se sentía satisfecho con poder pasar el tiempo juntos. A pesar de todas las regañinas que le regalaba porque sí.

-Creo que le voy a hacer caso a Lee -decidió finalmente-.

-¿Sobre qué? - le preguntó Ino en un susurro-.

-De apuntarme a artes marciales con él -el rubio miraba fijamente al frente, sentado en el suelo, entrelazando sus manos sobre sus rodillas -.

Estaban los tres de nuevo contemplando las prácticas de tiro, aunque ésta vez habían pedido permiso y les habían dejado sentarse en un lugar más cercano. Siempre y cuando no montaran escándalo, claro. Las chicas se quedaron observando al muchacho entre apenadas y frustradas. El chaval aún tenía marcas por la cara, y algún moratón en los brazos, de la paliza que le dieron los brutos aquellos. Y eso era la parte visible, a saber los hematomas que debía esconder debajo de la camisa.

Como de costumbre, Ino se marchó antes. El negocio familiar debía dar mucho trabajo, y ella siempre iba a ayudarles a la hora de cerrar.

-¿Y tú, Sakura-chan? -preguntó. Aún quedaba un rato para que que terminaran las prácticas-.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo qué? - se exaltó, ruborizándose un tanto. Se ladeó para mirar al rubio que no quitaba ojo de los alumnos de tiro. Andaba pensando en lo guapo que se veía Sasuke y malintrerpretó la pregunta-.

-¿Estás en algún club ya? -le volvió a preguntar sin apartar la mirada del tatami, era el turno del Uchiha para lanzar-.

-¡Ah! -ella también se giró a mirar a su compañero-. Sí… -se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras el moreno se concentraba para tirar-. Si te apuntas a artes marciales, nos veremos por allí también -contestó una vez la flecha salió volando hacia la diana. Por primera vez desde que llegaron, Naruto apartó la mirada del tatami para fijar sus ojos en ella, entre asombro e incredulidez-. Es por lo que te pasó… -añadió leyendo la sorpresa en sus ojos-. Si tú no hubieras estado ahí… Quién sabe lo que me hubiera pasado… -apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas, mirando al suelo con impotencia-. ¡No quiero depender de vosotros! -exclamó, apretando los labios después y arrugando el entrecejo-.

Naruto, que por una vez leyó perfectamente sus pensamientos, se dejó llevar y cogió a su compañera por los hombros tirando de ella hacia sí, escondiendo su cara sobre su pecho y acariciándole el pelo.

La entendía perfectamente. Entendía la impotencia que sentía la pelirosa. Tanto que a él también le daban ganas de llorar.

-Es culpa mía... -dijo entre sollozos pasado un rato-. Si yo no hubiera estado ahí… tú podrías haber salido corriendo también…

-No es culpa tuya, ¡boba! Aunque hubiera salido corriendo, tal vez que me hubieran linchado igualmente…

-P-pero-...

-Pero nada, Sakura-chan -la apartó de él para poder mirarle a los ojos-. Lo que pasó, pasó. La culpa es de ellos, que venían buscando bronca, no tuya -sentenció-. Así que deja de llorar. Estás muchísimo más guapa cuando sonríes.

Aquello le sirvió para recibir otro coscorrón. Sakura se puso tan nerviosa por el comentario que no encontró mejor forma para responderle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Eemm… Así que tenéis que elegir compañeros de grupo. Serán cuatro como máximo en cada grupo -expuso Kakashi-sensei a la clase-. El tema es libre. Por lo que podéis elegir el autor que más os guste, el tipo de narración y el contenido de la obra. Pero para que no haya dos grupos con el mismo tema, primero me tenéis que comunicar qué habéis elegido -aclaró-. Eso es todo.

El profesor salió del aula entre un montón de murmullos, mientras todos recogían sus cosas. Era increíble que en casi tres semanas de clase, Naruto aún no hubiera asistido a clase de educación física. Por hache o por be, siempre había tenido excusa para no asistir.

No le sorprendió demasiado que su taquilla fuera la contigua a la de su compañero Uchiha. Aunque al ser más pequeñas que los casilleros de la entrada de la escuela, aparentaba que estaban más juntos. Desde el incidente con los grandullones, pareciera que el resto de la clase les hubieran hecho el vacío, por lo que se sentían algo más cómodos estar al fondo del vestuario ellos dos solos.

-¿Y? ¿Has avanzado con ésta? -preguntó el moreno mirando al fondo de su taquilla, mientras se aflojaba la corbata-.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿A qué te refieres con avanzar? -el rubio se puso rojo como un tomate-.

-Pues a avanzar… Vi cómo os abrazábais el otro día, cuando vinisteis al club a dar por saco… -Naruto no supo interpretar muy bien la mirada que le dedicó el moreno, aunque el rubor comenzaba a asomarle por las mejillas-.

-No será... que tienes celos,¿verdad? -sonrió complacido el Uzumaki, arqueando las cejas-.

-¡Tus ganas! ¡Ju!

Dio por finalizada la conversación así. Por un momento el ego del rubio se disparó hasta las nubes.

**Seguro que tiene celos… jijiji**, pensó mientras le miraba de reojo. Pero pronto se le olvidó ese pensamiento cuando el otro muchacho se sacó la camisa. Se quedó absorto cuando se percató de lo musculado que era el moreno, a pesar de ser tan delgado. La camisa del uniforme escondía muy bien la forma física del adolescente.

-¿Qué miras? -le inquirió-.

-Nada, nada -se apresuró a ponerse el chándal y salió escopeteado del vestuario-.

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese... dobe?- no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta-.

- ¡Buenos días, chicos! Hoy hace un día estupendo para hacer ejercicio!- Gai-sensei siempre mostraba su lado mas entusiasta-.

Hacía ya una semana que el buen tiempo se había esfumado para amanecer en mañanas cada día más frías, pero aun asi Gai-sensei insistía en usar el uniforme de verano, pues 'la llama de la juventud aún latía en el interior de todos'.

- Oh Naruto-kun, veo que te has recuperado de tus lesiones- Naruto se señaló así mismo extrañado- todos tus compañeros han hecho unos ejercicios de aptitud física, así que ha llegado el momento de que analice las tuyas.

A Naruto le empezaron a dar todos los males del mundo, iba a hacer pruebas físicas con todos mirando. No tuvo más remedio que aceptar haciendo las diferentes pruebas, aunque sentía varios dolores en la mayoría de su cuerpo no dejó que aquello le detuviera. Por algún motivo no quería que Sasuke volviera a mostra aquel rostro que le mostró en l hospital.

Apretó los dientes y se dispuso a hacerlo. Los 100 metros fueron una tortura para sus maltrechas rodillas, y los obstáculos fueron aún peor. Saltar el plinton era fácil pero en su estado no fue tanto cómo esperaba. Subir la cuerda vertical, que cuando era un crío era todo un maestro, en su estado fue de los más patético sin poder subir más de dos palmos; dejó la prueba cuando se lo indicó el profesor y continuó hasta donde debía hacer abdominales y flexiones. Acabó la prueba agotado con todo el cuerpo dolorido.

- Bueno! descansa un poco Naruto-kun...el resto vamos a pasar al siguiente ejercicio!- puntualizó el mayor.

La prueba consistía curiosamente en una prueba como de sumo, en que los 2 contrincante debía empujarse mutuamente y sacar al contrincante fuera del círculo. Por sus apellidos le tocó contra Uchiha Sasuke. Parecía que lo hicieran a posta, juntarlos a combatir el uno contra el otro.

Naruto se había recuperado hasta que les tocó el turno. Ambos se miraron y se estudiaron hasta llegar a las marcas que Gai renovaba en la arena tras cada combate.

- ¡Saludense!- ordenó y Naruto y Sasuke se cogieron el famoso saludo que consistió en entrelazar 2 dedos de la mano, índice y corazón, con los del contrincante, como si se tratara de un apretón de manos, aunque más discreto.

- No te creas que vas a poder ganarme…- Sonrió de forma torcida el rubio.

- Eso habrá que verlo...- No mostró ningún tipo de sonrisa. La mirada del moreno cambió por completo,un aleteo nació del interior del rubio al medir sus fuerzas con el moreno.

- ¡Hajime*! -

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Sasuke y ambos empujaron contra el hombro del otro, empujando con fuerza, pero aún así Naruto hizo retroceder al Uchiha hasta arrastrarlo por encima de la arena, escuchó el jadeo del moreno sin poder creerse que estuviera haciendo aquello, Sasuke se abrazó a su espalda con más fuerza contra él y ejerció más fuerza deteniendo su avance hacia el límite del círculo.

La pelea se estaba alargando hasta tal punto que la gente empezó a animar a uno de los dos hasta convertirse en un gran barullo. Gai no hizo nada por detenerlo observando atentamente sin perder detalle el combate de orgullos entre los dos jóvenes.

Naruto notaba que no podía más, las punzada de dolor del costado que había ignorado para demostrarle a Sasuke que no era ninguna niña llorona, empezaron a hacerse demasiado presentes. Bajó las manos hasta el borde del elástico del pantalón del moreno. Apenas le faltaban unos centímetros para dejarle fuera. Sudaba como nunca con sólo ese ejercicio; le levantaría y le tiraría del círculo.

Sin saber cómo el mundo dió la vuelta y su espalda se estrelló en plano contra el suelo. Tal fue la fuerza del impacto que las piernas le cayeron por delante, quedando en una pose totalmente ridícula. Todo se convirtieron en jadeos de sorpresa y lo último que vió fue a Sasuke alejándose dándole la espalda como si ya supiera el resultado desde el principio.

La frustración martilleó las sienes del rubio sintiendo que estuviera jugando con él, se revolvió en la arena y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡OI TEME! La próxima vez el final será distinto!- fue tal su ímpetu que dejó a Gai congelado mientras tomaba apuntes.

- Ese es el espíritu NARUTO-KUN!- El profesor estuvo más que satisfecho con eso-.

- Hmph… para eso deberás ser más fuerte que yo…-

- ¡No dudes que lo haré!

- YOOOOSHI! Así me gusta el nacimiento de una rivalidad! dad lo mejor los dos!- sin duda había sido lo mejor del día para el adulto.

Terminaron la clase haciendo los estiramientos. A pesar de lo humillado que se había sentido hacía un momento, el rubio se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke, haciendo solo los ejercicios. Sin mediar palabra, el moreno comprendió las intenciones del otro, y se dispusieron a ayudarse mutuamente.

Regresaron a los vestuarios, y de allí marcharon hacia el aula. No se volvieron a hablar en lo que restó de día, como si estuvieran reflexionando acerca del otro. Naruto aún no comprendía en qué momento las tornas se volvieron contra él. Estaba a punto de ganarle y repente se encontró tirado en el suelo.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final de las clases, no pudo si no quedarse mirando a través del cristal. No movió ni un dedo, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Hasta mañana -escuchó detrás de él cómo Sasuke se despedía-.

El moreno ya había recogido sus cosas y abandonaba la estancia. Se giró a mirarle una vez más cuando estaba ya a la altura de la puerta y siguió su camino al ver que no había respuesta por parte del chico, a pesar de que le estaba observando.

**¿Qué le pasa ahora?**

-Tsk -chascó la lengua, al no comprender lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al rubio-.

Se había quedado solo en la estancia, admirando el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de rosa. Finalmente decidió levantarse y se dirigió hasta las instalaciones del club de artes marciales. No podía dejar pasar más el tiempo o si no se quedaría muy retrasado con respecto a sus compañeros.

No se sorprendió de encontrar allí a Lee, corriendo como loco alrededor del tatami. Pero si que le dejó pasmado que fuera Gai-sensei el entrenador. Le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda de pensar que sería como en la clase de hacía unas horas.

-¡Ohh! ¡Naruto-kun! -le saludó su amigo cuando se percató de su presencia-. ¿¡Al final te apuntarás conmigo!?

-Sí… je je je -se llevó la mano a la nuca-. ¿A quién tengo que decírselo? ¿Quedan hojas de inscripción?

-Sólo tienes que hablar con Gai-sensei. ¡Él se ocupará de todo! -le contestó sonriente, y levantando el pulgar-.

Y dicho esto, volvió a correr como había estado haciendo. Ese chico parecía tener una energía inagotable.

Naruto estuvo hablando un rato con el profesor y, después de arreglarlo todo, Gai-sensei le entregó una hoja con los horarios del club, el precio de la equipación y algunas normas.

-50 vueltas al tatami por llegar cada 5 minutos que llegue tarde… -leyó en voz alta y suspiró profundamente por lo estricto que podía llegar a ser el sensei- Más me vale llegar pronto si no quiero morir…

El muchacho andaba hacia la salida de la escuela mientras leía la hoja que le había entregado el profesor. Realmente se le había hecho tarde. Iruka regresaba a las 7 más o menos a casa, y si no se daba prisa, llegaría antes que él. Cosa que en ocasiones le molestaba a su padrino.

Recogió su bici del aparcamiento y se aproximaba a la salida caminando junto a ella cuando de la nada, apareció alguien corriendo y chocó contra él. La bici quedó tirada por un lado y el rubio por otro.

-¿¡Por qué no miras por d-!? -comenzó a gritar mientras se incorporaba-.

Quedó mudo al contemplar que era el Uchiha el que se había tropezado con él y ahora se levantaba apresuradamente y salió corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

El rubio a penas llegó a verle la cara. Pero en ese segundo, lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una mirada desesperada. Tanto que turbó al joven.

**¿Le habrá pasado algo?**

Decidió esperarle en ese mismo lugar a que volviera a salir.

-¡Ooooeee! ¿¡Te ha ocurrido algo!? -le gritó cuando por fin regresaba-.

El muchacho iba a la carrera. Y en vistas de que no pareciera que le fuera a contestar, el rubio se interpuso en su camino, agarrándole por los hombros.

-¿¡Qué ha pasado!? -preguntó de nuevo-.

Cuando Sasuke decidió levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, todo su semblante se llenó de rabia.

-¡APARTA! -le gritó quitándose de encima las manos del chico-. ¡Joder!

Naruto se quedó petrificado por un momento mientras escuchaba al moreno maldecir al tiempo que se alejaba corriendo.

**¿Estaba llorando? ¿Sasuke estaba llorando?**

La angustia comenzó a invadirle por completo.

Sasuke llorando: eso debía ser la predicción de una hecatombe a nivel mundial, un ingrediente ultra secreto para una pócima de invencibilidad al más puro estilo de libro de novel épica. Necesitó un momento antes de reaccionar y buscar su bici para seguirle, pedaleó sin descanso hasta que derrapando se cruzó en su camino.

- ¡OI! ¡Teme!- Le gritó a apenas unos metros de él, el derrape había sido más largo de lo esperado-.

Uchiha levantó la mirada y a pesar de que aún le brillaban los ojos de aquella forma tan rara también había una muda y agresiva advertencia a que no se acercara. Sin más giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a alejarse de él; Naruto no iba a permitirlo y saltando de la bicicleta, dejándola tirada en mitad de la calle, fue al encuentro del moreno. Cuando apenas le faltaron unos metros, el moreno se giró con tal precisión que le sujetó de la pechera le tiró a un lado y golpeó a Naruto contra la pared con toda la inercia con la que se había lanzado para detenerle.

"¿C-Como?" pensó totalmente impresionado, por un momento pudo comprender como le había hecho volar por los aires antes: había usado su propia fuerza en su contra como había hecho durante las clases con Gai-sensei.

Miró a los ojos del moreno que continuaban centelleando con clara rabia, pero a la vez había algo tras todo aquello; mantenía la mandíbula rígida apretando los dientes con fuerza. Le sujetaba con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos.

- Tu...Tú no entiendes nada….- musitó apenas audible al apretar los dientes con tal fuerza. Los ojos de Naruto hablaron por él, al parecer fue tan claro que Sasuke le entendió y contestó- ¡NO es asunto tuyo! Solo...dejame en paz…- El agarre del moreno se soltó y Naruto descubrió que hasta ese momento había contenido la respiración.

-¡Y una mierda te voy a dejar en paz!

- …- Sasuke permaneció en silencio volviendo a mostrar esa oscuridad en su mirada a modo de advertencia. Naruto supo que estaba entrando en un tema personal del Uchiha y era un territorio que no iba a dejarle adentrarse. -Piérdete…- Uso el tono más frío que pudo antes de alejarse de forma pausada.

Naruto le observó por un momento antes de volver a correr hasta él sujetarle por el hombro de forma brusca para estamparle el puño esa linda cara de prepotente que iba de superior por la vida. En vez de la cara encontró la plama de la mano del moreno y con la otra mano le empujó a un lado de un codo haciéndole perder el equilibrio haciendo que casi se comiera el suelo, pero lo evito revolviéndose como un gato. ese desgraciado tenía buenos movimientos, parecía transformarse cuando era algo algo referente a la lucha.

- ¿¡Por qué eres tan persistente?! ¡Te digo que me dejes! ¡No es asunto tuyo!

- ¡Lo es si me da la gana!- volvió a acercarse esta vez para plantarse a un paso de él.

De nuevo se devoraron con la mirada sin dejar que ninguno de los dos flaqueara. Viendo que aquello no iba a llegar a ningún lado y el inconsumible orgullo Uchiha no iba dejar que Naruto se involucrara, le obligaría a dejarle en paz.

- No sé qué asunto te ha puesto tan estúpido, ¡teme!- Sasuke entornó la mirada como última advertencia- Pero no voy a dejar de molestarte hasta que me lo digas, así que ¡empieza a soltar prenda!-

-¡Tsk!- Chasqueó los dientes el joven Uchiha. Naruto le devolvió una mirada intensa.

Finalmente Sasuke relajó los hombros y estos bajaron levemente por la tensión acumulada. No había forma de luchar contra la testarudez del rubio, sería una pérdida de tiempo. Apartó estrategicamente la mirada.

- Mi cartera*…- susurró bajo.

- ¿Eh? ¿la cartera?- Naruto no podía creer que tal misterio podía tener la cartera para ponerse en ese plan-.

- Es un recuerdo importante para mí…- suspiró de una forma que parecía abatido- Aparta…

Naruto pudo ver como Sasuke llevó las manos al interior de los bolsillos y se alejó de una forma tan derrotada que resultaba irreal en su persona. Quizás debería devolverle el golpe del hospital y decirle lo patético que se veía, pero ellos dos eran muy diferentes.

- Algo importante…- desvió de nuevo la mirada hacia la escuela; quizás podía echarle una mano, daría un vistazo él también-.

.

.

.

.

-No sé cuántas veces tengo que explicarte que se saluda cuando entras en casa -le reprendió Obito algo hastiado al joven de la casa-.

-Buenas… -respondió el menor, ocultando su cara bajo el flequillo-.

-¿Ha pasado algo? -preguntó receloso-.

-No…

Desapareció por la esquina que daba de las escaleras al pasillo de la planta superior. Desde abajo, Obito escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de su habitación y, tras unos pasos, el sonido de haberse dejado caer sobre la cama.

Entró a la cocina, donde se encontraba el hermano mayor y ambos se quedaron hablando un rato.

-Sasuke -escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta-.

Al no recibir respuesta, Itachi abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Encontró extraño que su hermano menor hubiera dejado las cosas tiradas por el suelo.

El chico estaba tumbado en la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Algo debía haberle ocurrido para que estuviera así, por lo que decidió sentarse a su lado. Imaginaba que no estaba dormido.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo Sasuke?-

- Déjalo Niisan…- simplemente se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano mayor sin dejar que le viera la cara.

Itachi esperó un tiempo, a veces sasuke se arrepentía. Cuando le llamaba 'niisan' era cuando se sentía más débil, pero ese momento no llegó. Simplemente le dió un leve apretón en el hombro para consolarle y abandonó la habitación.

Sabía que tarde o temprano se lo contaría, pero había que dejarle su espacio o era mucho peor. Escuchó que alguien llamaba al timbre.

- ¡Itachi! ¿podrías abrir?- pidió el afaenado Obito en la cocina preparando la cena-.

- ¡Voy!- anunció y bajó las escaleras hasta la puerta del dúplex, esperaba ver a Rin pero se encontró con algo inesperado.

En la puerta había un joven rubio con unas extrañas marcas en la mejillas jadeando a pleno pulmón sin apenas tenerse en pie, apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

- Bu...buenas noches….Soy Uzu…- Jadeó cogiendo más aire y ponerse finalmente en posicion vertical. - ¡Uzumaki Naruto! Soy un compañero de Sasuke. Tengo algo que devolverle… -sonrió complacido-.

Itachi podría decir que de alguna manera se sintió deslumbrado por la satisfacción de su sonrisa y en el brillo de sus ojos.

- Por favor…- Se hizo a un lado dejándole en el recibidor- Voy a llamarle…- Itachi desapareció de la vista del rubio.

"Woooo menuda casa…" Naruto observó la casa mientras esperaba. Pensando en si algun vez en la vida podría permitirse algo así para él e Iruka.

- ¿Naruto?- Sasuke le miró aún con el uniforme de la escuela, estaba arrugado, no esperaba ver a sasuke así, hasta el pelo lo tenía algo desordenado.

El mencionado sólo sonrió y mostró una cartera de piel. La cara de sasuke cambió enseguida.

- Perdona por molestarte, pero sabía que era algo importante…- anunció entregándole la cartera al petrificado Sasuke que la recibió aún con la sorpresa en la cara- Tuve que abrirla para mirar tu carnet de la escuela… No sabía dónde vivías… -se rascó la nuca-.

-¿Don-..?

-Debió caérsete cuando te cambiaste en el vestuario. Estaba debajo de tu taquilla… -se adelantó a responderle-.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso, en que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Obito apareció detrás de ellos en el momento justo para distender el ambiente.

-La cena está casi lista, ¿quieres acompañarnos? Emmm...

-Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto -contestó de inmediato el rubio-. Gracias por la invitación… Pero me están esperando en casa.

Sasuke seguía sin habla, aún no se explicaba por qué se había molestado en llevarle su preciada cartera hasta allí.

-Otro día, entonces -instó Itachi al muchacho, posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor-.

-¡Uunn! -Naruto se sintió acogido por los familiares de su compañero; no esperaba encontrar tanta calidez en la casa del moreno-.

Dedicándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas, el joven rubio se despidió de ellos y se marchó de allí.

**¡Iruka-niichan se va a enfadar mucho…!** iba pensando de camino mientras pedaleaba.

.

.

.

-¡Qué horas son éstas de llegar! ¡NARUTO! -le espetó nada más entrar por la puerta-.

-Lo siento, Iruka-niichan… -respondió el muchacho agachando la cabeza-.

Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a enfadarse. Y Naruto lo sabía. Eran casi las diez de la noche y no se le había ocurrido ni tan siquiera avisarle.

-¡Yo no sé para qué te compré el móvil si siempre te lo olvidas en casa! ¡Taku! Anda y tira a cenar, que se hace tarde -sentenció dándole un coscorrón-.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, lo que hizo que Naruto se sintiera aún más culpable. No sabía qué decir para que a su padrino se le pasara el enfado.

-Bueno, ¿y? -le espetó mientras fregaba los platos después de recoger la mesa-. ¿No me vas a explicar qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora?

-Pues… -comenzó a decir el rubio-.

No sabía si contándole la verdad el adulto se quedaría satisfecho. Por lo que se quedó meditando un instante la respuesta que le iba a dar.

-¿No te habrás metido en otra pelea verdad? -quiso saber bastante enojado-.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! -al pequeño le dió un vuelco al corazón por el hecho de que Iruka pensara que era un follonero-. Estaba ayudando a un amigo -contestó finalmente, hundiéndose en la silla por la decepción-.

-Ayudando a un amigo… -la respuesta le sorprendió. Sinceramente pensaba que se había metido en algún otro lío-. ¿A qué?

-A buscar su cartera -se sinceró-. Guardaba algo importante en su cartera, y la había perdido.

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante?

-No le he preguntado.

-... -El mayor se quedó desorientado con la explicación de su ahijado. Pero no quisó dudar de él-. Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar, Naruto. Pero si vuelves a desaparecer así, ten por seguro que te quedas castigado.

-¡Pero es la verdad! -quiso aclarar el muchacho-.

-Fin de la conversación -sentenció Iruka-. A dormir.

.

.

.

- Lo viste…¿verdad?-

Naruto se giró al escuchar la voz de Sasuke tras de él cuando acababa de llegar, no le dió tiempo ni a decir 'buenos días'

- ¿Ver el qué?.- preguntó curioso el rubio cuando llegaron las increíblemente aburridas clases de Yamato-sensei.

Sasuke no pronunció palabra en todas las clases y cuando llegó la hora de comer había desaparecido. En la azotea empezaba a hacer demasiado frío como para almorzar a gusto, así que empezaron a comer en las aulas. Se reunieron en el aula de Naruto, pero el Uchiha desapareció.

- ¿Y a ése que mosca le ha picado?- gruño como era común en Inuzuka.

- Quizás fue a comprar el almuerzo…- puntualizó Choji.

- Lo que sea...dejadle hacer lo que quiera…- Suspiró Shikamaru, no entendía porque cada acción y movimiento del Uchiha debía ser publicado en la revista mensual de la escuela.

- Sasuke- kun…- suspiró la pelirosa.

-¡OH! me olvide mi almuerzo en la taquilla!- Naruto recibió una gran exclamación por parte del resto de sus compañeros, aquello no se lo esperaban.

Todos supieron, enseguida que desapareció por la puerta, que era mentira. Todos desviaron la mirada a la comida que estaba sobre el pupitre del rubio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe?.

Sasuke estaba deambulando por entre los árboles del recinto hasta encontrar uno más acogedor del resto. Se sentó y suspiró profundamente. No pasó mucho tiempo que notó l amenazante sombra del rubio arrebatandole el poco calor que daba el sol.

- No te das por vencido…- No era una pregunta, era una rotunda afirmación y el rubio se sentó a su lado-.

- Ne, Sasuke me preguntaba algo…-

- Cuidado con eso…-

-...¡Vete a la mierda!-

Finalmente el Uchiha, a la vista de que su compañero no iba a dejarle en paz, se resignó y sacó su cartera, y la dejó casi sobre el regazo del rubio.

-Ábrela- indicó y el rubio obedeció encontrando una foto de familia. Había cuatro personas: un hombre con una expresión severa, una mujer con una leve sonrisa con un largo pelo negro, un niño de unos doce años que le recordó al hombre que le abió la puerta y, aunque el último era el que mas cambio había tenido, reconoció a Sasuke como el niño sonriente que estaba junto a la mujer. Las manos de ella se posaban con cariño sobre los hombros del niño. Era claro que era su familia. No tenían nada que ver con el hombre que le invitó a cenar.

- ¿Que les pasó?-

- Murieron, esa es la última foto que tenemos todos juntos- Sasuke se ocupó de no mirar al rubio, simplemente al horizonte-.

- ¿Es la única que tienes?- Naruto pudo ver que la foto había tenido mucho ajetreo.

- Es la original. Para mi sólo tiene valor ésta, el resto me da igual. Y el negativo se perdió.

- Entiendo…- le devolvió la cartera al Uchiha- Realmente era algo especial para tí.- El moreno se limitó a guardar la cartera guardándola mirando a todos lados comprobando que nadie estuviera por ahí- ¿Sabes? En cuanto vi la foto puede entender el porqué era importante...Yo…- suspiró- Creo que eres afortunado al tener una foto de ellos- Aquello captó la atención de Sasuke.- Yo no tengo una foto de mis padres. Ni tan siquiera les recuerdo...

- Ellos…

- No lo sé- agachó la mirada y jugueteó nerviosamente con las manos - Desde que tengo memoria, siempre estuve en aquel horrible orfanato… entonces Iruka-Niichan me acogió...y cuidó de mí… 'Es un caso perdido', decían. Pero Iruka-niichan nunca se rindió y me sacó de ahí y me dió lo más parecido a una vida con un padre…- Se sintió orgulloso de contar aquello sin que se le humedecieran los ojos. Pasó a mirarse las manos - Durante años me sentí un desecho que nadie quería; pero Iruka-niichan me hizo cambiar de opinión...Dejé de destrozar el orfanato y llenarlo de pintadas para que así me dejaran ir con él...Es..es algo complicado…- Se rascó la nuca avergonzado-. Finalmente entiendo que es lo que nos hace distintos pero a la vez sentía que compartimos algo -a pesar de que le sonrió, se le veía la tristeza-.

- La soledad…- completó el otro.

- Algo así…- Naruto le miró. - Ne, Sasuke, hagámosloo juntos-. Naruto alzó el puño a la altura del pecho y lo acercó a Sasuke. El moreno se lo quedó mirando sin comprender pero cuando Naruto le sonrió abiertamente supo a lo que se refería y junto el puño con el del rubio-.

- No te creas importante por esto…

- Teme…- gruñó por lo bajo dedicándole una mirada entrecerrada y un gran puchero, para luego volver a la sonrisa de antes.

* * *

*Yo = (del jap) saludo informal, algo así como "hey"

*Unn = (del jap) expresión de afirmación (puede indicar timidez, cansancio, arrepentimiento… dependiendo de la situación)

*Mo = (del jap) expresión que demuestra irritación, enfado, asombro; ¡Jo!

*Hajime = (del jap) expresión que en artes marciales es utilizada para indicar el inicio del combate. Literalmente significa "comienzo" ó "principio". Deriva del verbo "hajimeru" que significa "empezar", "comenzar".

*Cartera = para evitar confusiones, aclaro que en España le decimos cartera tanto a la mochila de la escuela (para meter libros o cualquier otra cosa) y a la billetera/monedero, donde se guardan también tarjetas de crédito, el documento de identidad, etc.


	12. Acorralado

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XII**

-¡Ni hablar!

-¿Entonces dónde vamos? -insistió la pelirosa-.

-A mí me decís cual es mi parte y ya la hago yo solo en mi casa. Iros a la biblioteca si queréis.

-Jmmm en mi casa podemos estar -resolvió el rubio-. Iruka-niichan suele llegar algo tarde, y tampoco creo que le importe.

-¡Yo a solas contigo no me voy! -respondió Sakura con una colleja-.

-¡Sakura-chan! - se quejó el rubio llevándose una mano donde le había golpeado la chica-.

-Ah… -el moreno suspiró hastiado por el bucle infinito en el que se estaba convirtiendo aquella conversación-. Está bien -la chica soltó a Naruto, que lo estaba zarandeando de nuevo. Ambos miraron incrédulos al Uchiha-. Iré.

-¡Yeeeeyyy! ¡Fiesta!

-¡No es ninguna fiesta! -volvió a darle otro coscorrón-. En serio, la fecha límite está por llegar, y como no tengamos el trabajo preparado, a saber con qué nos castiga Kakashi-sensei -de repente le cambió el semblante, como aterrada-. He oído que sus castigos hacen que desees morir…

Todos quedaron pensativos, tratando de imaginarse cuáles podrían ser esos castigos…

-Por lo pronto… vamos a darnos los teléfonos, así estaremos en contacto.

Sakura sacó de su mochila una libreta, partió tres pedazos de papel de la última hoja, le dió un trozo a cada uno y escribió su número. Los chicos la imitaron y se pasaron los papeles hasta que los tres tuvieron los números de telefono de los otros. Y sin decir nada más, la chica los dejó para sentarse en su asiento, justo a tiempo antes de que llegara el profesor.

Al moreno le sorprendió lo atento que estaba Naruto últimamente a las clases. Se acercaba ya la primera tanda de exámenes y se le veía algo más serio de lo habitual en cuanto a los deberes se trataba.

Ya no iba con las chicas a ver cómo el Uchiha practicaba con el arco, y cada vez más se aislaba durante el almuerzo para repasar los temas que habían estudiado hasta el momento.

-No me esperaba que fueras tan empollón… -se burló Sasuke durante el almuerzo-. Y yo que pensaba que eras un dejado, je.

-Sasuke… -susurró encogido de hombros sobre la mesa, mientras repasaba un ejercicio-. ¡Ayúdame! -se giró hacia el moreno con ojos lacrimosos-. ¡Iruka-niichan me va a matar si no apruebo! -comenzó- y… y yo… ¡no entiendo una mierda! -Uchiha se quedó pasmado ante aquella revelación-.

-A ver… déjame mirar…

Con los ojos fue siguiendo cada línea, y según pasaba el tiempo iba quedando más petrificado.

-¿¡Pero qué has estado haciendo hasta ahora!? ¡Dobe!

-¡No me llames dobe! ¡Baka!

-¡Está todo MAL!

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que veía. Se quedó congelado con las hojas de los ejercicios de Naruto delante de sus narices.

-¡Por favor, Sasuke! -le dijo enganchándose a su camisa-. Ayúdame…

-¿¡Q-Qué haces!?

Dando pasos hacia atrás, se apartó con tanto ímpetu del rubio que soltó las hojas desperdigándolas por encima de la mesa y se fue a dar con la que tenía a su espalda. Naruto se quedó sorprendido de la reacción que tuvo el chico, y éste comenzó a sonrojarse de tal manera, que se disculpó con la compañera a la que había importunado y salió de la sala despavorido. Sakura e Ino, que escucharon el golpe contra la mesa desde la otra punta del aula, se giraron y se quedaron mirando a Naruto, interrogándole con la mirada. Pero éste sólo pudo encogerse de hombros y poner la cara de sorpresa con la que se había quedado.

El muchacho regresó malhumorado y con parte del flequillo mojado.

**Habrá ido a lavarse la cara…** pensó el rubio cuando le vió llegar.

Las lecciones se volvían cada vez más pesadas, además de complicadas, para Naruto. Pero todo el estrés lo expulsaba con las intensas clases de Gai-sensei al final del día.

-...y si empujáis así con la cadera -explicaba levantando del suelo a su ayudante- podéis levantar a quien sea sin hacer fuerza ninguna. Su propio peso lo levantará.

Todos en el gimnasio escuchaban atentos al sensei, sentados en posición seiza.

-Ahora solo tenéis que agarrar bien de la manga y tirar de ella… -siguió hablando mientras ejecutaba el movimiento- y él solo caerá.

Un atronador ruido seco inundó la estancia durante un segundo, mientras Lee se quedaba quieto en el suelo con la posición de caída.

-¡Venga! ¡Todos a practicar!

Lee se acercó corriendo hasta Naruto, que le esperaba, y se pusieron a practicar la técnica que les acababan de enseñar.

-¡Venga, ahora me toca a mí! -exclamó Lee impetuoso-.

-Lee… -se llevó la mano a la nuca, gesto que empezaba a reconocer el muchacho cuando el rubio se ponía nervioso-. Es que yo no se caer bien aún…

-¡Esa no es la actitud, Naruto-kun! ¡Únicamente puedes aprender a caer practicando!

-¡Pero es que dueleeee! -se quejó-.

- ¡NO TE PREOCUPES YO TE ENSEÑO! ¡Yooooshi! Primero pon las piernas así y luego te agachas así y te dejas caer así y! entonces…- BLAAAAM- golpeas el tatami para amortiguar la caída! ¿Lo has entendido?

- Am pues a ver primeroo..-

- MUY BIEN! A practicar!

- Ah?- Naruto se sintió levitar hasta que se pegó con toda la boca en el tatami.-ghhhsdhggas- Nadie entendió qué quiso decir, seguramente sería un aullido de dolor extremo.

- Naruto-kun ¿estás bien? …..- recibió el silencio por respuesta-¡ WOOOOOOO! Está decidido, después de clase ¡practicaremos las caídas!

- ¡VETE AL CUERNOOOO!

-¡Ju! Das pena…

El rubio que andaba persiguiendo a Lee para devolverle el golpe se quedó parado cuando escuchó a Sasuke. Al parecer ya había terminado con sus prácticas de tiro y se disponía a marcharse a casa.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!? ¡Temeee!

-Date prisa y cámbiate. Te espero.

Aquello pilló de sorpresa a Naruto. ¿Sasuke esperándole? Al instante sonaron las campanas que anunciaban el fin de la jornada. Y algo nervioso por sentirse observado por el moreno, corrió al vestuario a cambiarse después de despedirse del sensei con una reverencia y otra más al salir del tatami.

-¿Estais enfadados? -preguntó curioso Lee acercándose con su mochila a donde se encontraba Uzumaki-. Es raro que venga hasta aquí.

-Ni idea…

**¿Qué habré hecho ahora?**. No paraba de preguntárselo una y otra vez, mientras se vestía.

Se despidió de su compañero de artes marciales con la mano, y se dirigió hasta donde estaba el moreno.

Casi parecía como una cita para una pelea. El chico le esperaba apoyado en un árbol cerca de la salida del gimnasio, sujetando firme la bolsa donde guardaba su arco y mirándole fijamente según se iba acercando. El rubio caminaba lentamente, examinándole de arriba a abajo.

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó con voz grave-.

El moreno no le dirigió la palabra. Se limitó a sacar su móvil del bolsillo y ponerlo delante de la cara del rubio para que leyera el mensaje que había recibido.

"_Tráete a cenar a tu amigo. Fin de la discusión". _

-¿Se refiere a mí? -preguntó Naruto atónito señalándose a sí mismo-.

-¿A quién más va a ser? -espetó al tiempo que comenzaba la marcha-.

A Naruto le embargó la emoción. Empezó a seguirle con una gran sonrisa tratando de detener el temblor de su cuerpo por la emoción que quería experimentar. Nunca había cenado en casa de otra persona...y que encima fuera en casa del 'No os acerquéis a mí, tristes mortales' Uchiha era aún más increíble. Era féliz. Empezó a bombardear al moreno con preguntas tales como:

_¿Qué habrá para comer?¿Estoy presentable?¿De qué habláis en la comida? ¿Os gusta el ramen? ¿Por qué no? ¿Se acordará de mí la doctora? Tu hermano parece muy serio, ¿crees que le caeré bien?¿El que apareció el otro día, es tu padrastro? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Me lo puedes repetir?_ y un largo etcétera en el que el moreno encontraba la respuesta exacta para todo...'Hn'. Esa. Todo fue así hasta que Sasuke se exasperó.

- Vuelve a preguntarme algo más y te daré tal colleja que te comerás el suelo!-

- Qué desagradable…- Puso un puchero y se quedó observando la puesta de sol.

Era realmente hermosa, caminaba al lado de sasuke sujetando su bici viendo como varios cuervos volaban de una fachada a otra con sus poco melodiosos graznidos. Realmente salían tarde de los clubs. Iruka-niisan estaría apunto de llegar. Pronto le haría la cena...Ramen... ¡con lo que le gustaba! Se lo había prometido. Ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca cuando se percató que ese no era su camino a casa...Observó al moreno y volvió a preguntarse si harían algo bueno para cenar…

"Pobre Iruka, hoy tendrá que cenar solo… ¡Oi! espera...cenará solo…¡si llega a casa y no me ve, está vez si que me castigara! ¡MIERDA!"

- Sasuke!- instintivamente alargó una mano hasta sujetar la manga de la camisa de éste- ¿podrías prestarme el móvil? -la vena que se hinchó en la sien del moreno no le dió buena espina así que supuso que debería darle algún tipo de explicación-. Es que me he olvidado el mío en casa y tengo que avisar a Iruka-niichan…-

Sasuke miró a Naruto durante largos segundos y rebuscó en sus pantalones sin apartar la vista de él ni dejar de dedicarle esa mirada asesina. Le hizo entrega del móvil y acto seguido le dió una tremenda colleja que resonó e hizo que casi el rubio se comiera el suelo, tal y como le había prometido que haría. Tras varios ladridos por parte del rubio y Sasuke recordándole que se lo había advertido, llegaron a la residencia Uchiha.

- Pobre Sasuke…- susurró el rubio-.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Dónde te obligan a vivir!- mostró una expresión falsamente dolida y afectada por la desgracia del moreno.

- Muérete…- La expresión del moreno no era falsa.

.

.

.

- Hola bienvenido! Naruto ¿verdad?

- Jejeje, sí! - se rascó la nuca con cierta vergüenza el rubio. Rin estaba fantásticamente vestida.

- Este de aquí es Uchiha Itachi, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke.-

- Me alegro volver a verte Naruto-kun- saludó respetuosamente con una leve reverencia y una estudiada y afable sonrisa.

- Él es Uchiha Obito, es el señor de la casa y algún día puede que me haga su prometida-

- R-Rin!- la expresión también estudiada del adulto y toda su solemnidad quedó echada al traste con el comentario de la mujer. No sólo le sacó los colores sinó que también empezó a balbucear y a carraspear con insistencia.

- Un placer Uzumaki Naruto…- Acabó con una voz grave y realmente imponente.

Naruto se acababa de percatar que los Uchiha eran una familia con una voz increíble era un voz grave y agradable, a la vez de imponente, hasta la de Sasuke cuando se ponía serio daban escalofríos.

- Voy a darme una ducha…- anunció el joven dispuesto a subir las escaleras.

Naruto se quedó blanco, iba a dejarle solo ante la familia perfecta de los Uchiha, volvió a mirarles y no sólo estaban perfectamente duchados, peinados y perfumados, su ropa sin ser de etiqueta era para su gusto demasiado elegante para el momento.

"Y yo oliendo a zorros…" pensó en que no había sido buena idea a presentarse ahí sin más.

- Oh, Sasuke…- le detuvo la doctora Nohara- ¿por qué no sube contigo Naruto y le prestas algo de ropa?

- …- tanto como Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron sin habla. ¿Les estaba proponiendo que compartieran la sala de ducha juntos?

- ¿Hay algún problema?- no pudo captar el problema la mujer.

- Verás, es que sólo hay una sala de baño en común y….- Pareció explicarle pacientemente el más joven de los Uchiha a la mujer, como si realmente no supiera cómo era la casa.

- No hay problema, puedes la ducha que hay en mi habitación Naruto-kun…- se ofreció amablemente Itachi- Sasuke podrá indicarte dónde… pero temo que mi ropa no sea de tu agrado ni de la talla adecuada- expuso amablemente.

- Ah...muchas gracias…- Naruto se sintió abrumado por la increíble amabilidad de esa familia. Viéndolos por la calle aseguraría que serían unos arrogante y egoístas, pero le acogieron tan bien que hasta se sintió incómodo al no traer nada.

Sasuke le sacó de su cuarto una de sus mudas y se las entregó indicándole donde estaba el baño de Itachi, y como funcionaba esa ducha tan ergonómica y moderna que no había visto más que en los grandes almacenes y no prestado atención por estar fuera de su alcance.

- NO rompas nada…- siseó amenazante antes de salir del baño.

- hai...hai…- Naruto sintió una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien. Sasuke se transformaba dependiendo de donde estuviera y de quien se tratara.

Pudo apañárselas muy bien hasta diría que se quedó atolondrado en el modo masaje que tenía incorporado. Al salir perfectamente limpio, aseado y perfumado se puso la ropa de Sasuke, era prácticamente de la misma estatura así que no le venía mal.

"Huele a Sasuke…" fue un dato curioso que se le cruzó por la cabeza, sin esperarse darse cuenta de ellos hasta ese momento, sabía identificar el olor del moreno.

- Ya estoy! - bajó las escaleras con un ligero rubor cuando Rin elogió lo guapo que estaba.- supongo que sera cosa del gusto de Sasuke…- comentó tomando asiento.

- Puedes jurarlo…-

Naruto le dedicó una sutil mirada de reproche.

- Me alegro mucho que finalmente hayas venido. Me sorprendió mucho cuando Itachi me comentó que había venido un chiquillo rubio a devolverle algo a Sasuke. No hay mucha gente rubia por aquí.

-¡Eh! Ah!... Unn -fue lo único que llegó a responder-.

recibió un sutil golpe bajo la mesa que venía de Sasuke que le miró de reojo y le susurro fingiendo beber un poco de agua.

- Trata de no mugir mucho de ahora en adelante ¿vale?- susurró dando un sorbo al agua.

- ¿Que tal vas con los estudios Naruto-kun?- preguntó el hermano mayor.

-Je je je -rió nervioso-. Pues bien… -mintió-.

Sasuke trató de tener la decencia de no atragantarse con su bebida.

- Eso es bueno, supongo que Sasuke no le importara tener compañía para estudiar los dos juntos…- comento de nuevo Itachi.- Así será mejor para ambos…- Itachi miró de manera suspicaz al más joven de los Uchiha que apartó la mirada escondiendo prácticamente todo su rostros tras sus manos entrelazadas.

-Lo cierto es que tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos -comentó el rubio-. Vamos a quedar en mi casa de vez en cuando para poder terminar antes -dijo mirando con una sonrisa malévola a su compañero-.

-hmph!-

- Dime Naruto, ¿eres de esta ciudad? - empezó esta vez Obito.

-¿Eh? Sí.. -respondió sorprendido por el cambio de tema-. Bueno, desde hace un tiempo...

- Entonces podrías enseñarle algo interesante de la ciudad a Sasuke. Llega a casa y se encierra en la habitación, no sale para nada.

-... -Naruto tragó saliva, y quedó absorto en sus pensamientos mientras se giraba a mirar a Sasuke-.

**Y yo que pensaba que tendría a sus amiguitos pijo-guais…**

- No necesito nada de eso…- alegó el más joven de los Uchiha.

Obito suspiró.

De repente, se empezó a sentir incómodo por la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente. Casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

- Bueno...espero que a tus padres no les haya importado que te hayamos secuestrado sin avisar- comentó con total inocencia Rin, presentando la comida en la mesa en grandes bandejas, con gran variedad de alimentos por miedo a no encontrar el gusto del invitado.

-No… Tranquila -respondió el rubio. Ella no tenía por qué saber nada-.

Sasuke miró de reojo a Naruto sabiendo que mentía, no pasaba nada si lo decía. Pero prefirió no ser él quien se lo contara a Rin.

- ¿Y cómo es la escuela? ¿haces algún tipo de actividad extraescolar?- de nuevo Obito hizo otro movimiento ya que Sasuke no quería formar parte de la conversación.

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Justo vengo de las clases de artes marciales! Je je -el rubio parecía emocionado-. Hoy nos han enseñado una técnica nueva con la que puedes derr-.. itte! -se quejó de repente mirando a Sasuke-.

-Dobe…- susurró.

- Hm? pasa algo?- Obito miró sorprendido a los dos.

Itachi pasó a la acción para cubrir de nuevo a su tonto hermano menor.

- Vaya, eso es algo muy bueno Naruto-kun, ayuda al cuerpo y a la mente, yo antes de ir a la escuela meditaba e iba a clases de Aikido- comentó de forma casual - Solía despertarme muy pronto pero después daba resultados en clase, claro que luego caía rendido en la cama…-

**¡Claro! Por eso es que Sasuke se mueve así… tal vez practicaran juntos...**, pensó de inmediato el rubio.

- ¿Entonces te gustan las artes marciales?- volvió a introducirse obito - Sasuke desde siempre ha estado interesado en el tiro con Arco -

Naruto miró de soslayo al mencionado mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne a la boca-.

- Entonces te gusta la comida Naruto?- preguntó esta vez Nohara.

-Unn! -contestó con la boca llena-.

-Oye…- le gruñó Sasuke- comportate usuratonkachi…-

-Hmmm -le respondió mientras masticaba, entornando la mirada-.

- ¿Qué ideas tienes para el futuro, cuando salgas del instituto?

Esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba. Se quedó mirando fijamente al adulto, mientras terminaba de tragar el trozo de carne.

-Pues… -se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. Sintió cómo le invadía el rubor al ver que todos estaban expectantes a la respuesta-. La verdad es que aún no lo he pensado… Tal vez me ponga a trabajar, no quiero ser una carga para Iruka-niichan -soltó los cubiertos sobre el plato y su mirada pareció perderse-.

- ¿Ocurre algo Naruto Kun?- miró extrañado Itachi-.

-¿Te ha sentado algo mal?- la preocupación de Rin fue mayor pensando que era alérgico a algo-.

-¡No, no! Para nada -respondió sonriendo nerviosamente y llevándose una mano a la nuca-. …Perdonadme un momento, necesito ir al baño.

Como no sabía exactamente que puerta era la del baño común, volvió a entrar en el de Itachi. Aunque se sentía mal de estar invadiendo así la intimidad de alguien a quien acaba de conocer.

Una vez se aseguró que la puerta estaba cerrada, se dejó caer al suelo. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de la impotencia que sentía. Nunca se había planteado esa pregunta. ¿Qué haría cuando terminase el instituto? No era bueno en nada… Y no quería ser una molestia para su padrino. Pero al no poder contestar algo como "quiero estudiar abogacía" o "ingeniería industrial", como se supone que estudian los hijos de familias adineradas como la de Sasuke, se sintió completamente en un nivel inferior.

- Sasuke…- Itachi miró a su hermano y éste se puso en pie.

- Disculpad un momento…-

- Dile que si se encuentra mal que puedo atenderle y…-

- Tranquila, Rin…- La calmó subiendo por las escaleras.

No le encontró en el baño y fue a paso acelerado pensando que había invadido la intimidad de su cuarto; pero tampoco estaba ahí, así que el único lugar que le quedaba era el baño de Itachi. Encontró la puerta cerrada pero había luz debajo. Llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Naruto? ¿estás ahí?- esperó la respuesta pegando la oreja en la madera.

-S-sí… ¡ahora salgo! -respondió levantándose apresurado-.

- Oi…¿te encuentras bien?- le insistió

-¡Que sí! Enseguida bajo.. -a prisa abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara-.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz levemente sin creérselo así que salió de la habitación de su hermano para esperarlo en el pasillo, y ahí no tendría escapatoria. Conocía poco a Naruto pero era un dobe que a veces se exaltaba con memeces. Ese gesto de nerviosismo de llevarse la mano a la nuca lo tenía más que aprendido. No hubo de esperar mucho cuando el rubio asomó por la puerta, quedándose petrificado al verlo ahí.

- ¿Ahora vas a decírmelo?- usó un tono de pregunta por cortesía, su actitud era que no iba a dejarle pasar hasta que hablara.

-No pasa nada -replicó apartando la mirada-.

- No me vengas con tus tontas evasivas...- le advirtió

- ¡Te digo que no pasa nada! -le volvió a repetir entre dientes. No quería que se les escuchara desde abajo-.

El dobe no iba a decir nada, era demasiado cabezota, no se lo pediría una vez más, así que se dirigió a la mesa no sin antes aconsejarle que se inventara algo creíble antes que esa basura. Se sentó en su sitio y esperó que Naruto apareciera. Rin abordó al moreno pero sólo le dijo que él había vuelto como le había pedido el rubio.

- ¿He hecho mal en preguntar?- Obito hizo el mismo gesto de Naruto de llevarse la mano tras la nuca. Sasuke procuró no mirarle mucho, en parte se parecían. A veces eran tan cazurros que metían la pata en el terreno más liso y resbaladizo del mundo.

Naruto esperó unos minutos, apoyado en la pared que daba a la escalera intentando tranquilizarse un poco, hasta que decidió bajar. Cuando escucharon los pasos, Itachi continuó hablando como si realmente no hubiera pasado nada incitando que el resto lo siguiera.

- Oh Naruto-kun…- comentó casualmente- Estábamos hablando que tengo unas entradas para el parque de atracciones, tengo varias, pero yo tengo trabajo y Rin tiene guardia; Obito tiene pánico a las atracciones…

- Era necesario decirlo?- se quejó el adulto tratando de desaparecer al no moverse ni un milímetro intentando de mimetizarse como fondo cual camaleón.

- … me preguntaba si querrías ir?- siguió Itachi sin prestar atención al murmullo de Obito. - Tengo…- se mantuvo pensativo- Tengo ocho entradas, podéis usarla para ir mas gente o varios días si vais sólo vosotros…¿te gustaría?…

Naruto se quedó mudo. Se moría de ganas de aceptar la invitación, pero no sabía si sería maleducado por su parte aceptar así, sin más. Por lo que se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke sin saber qué contestar. Cosa que hizo que el resto de los comensales dirigieran también la mirada hacia él.

- Sasuke dirá que no quiere ir…- continuó Itachi- quizás puedas convencerlo y si no, pues usalas con tus amigos, a mí no me hacen falta y sería una pena tirarlas…- sonrió-.

Sasuke se mantuvo con la mirada fija en Itachi que le tenía en frente. El más joven de los Uchiha tenía los codos clavados en la mesa y los dedos entrelazados justo delante de la cara con los ojos mirando directamente a su hermano con mucha fijeza. En aquel momento podía verle como el manipulador comercial que era…

…

-¡Claro! ¡Cuenta con ello, niichan! - le dijo mientras le levantaba el pulgar sonriente-.

Sasuke apartó la mirada con rapidez para fijarla en Naruto...Había llamado a SU Itachi, a SU niisan…¡¿con esa familiaridad!?.

- ¿En serio?- contestó Itachi con total normalidad- Entonces me encargaré de que Sasuke te las entregue- continuó para finalizar en su característica sonrisa completamente medida para ser irresistible.

A Sasuke aquello le erizó el pelo de la nuca, ¿no se había molestado por la familiaridad con la que le trataba el rubio al llamarle 'niichan'? Sasuke pasó a mirar de reojo al rubio que volvió a su asiento totalmente animado y olvidando la tensión que había provocado en la mesa. Sasuke no dejó de mirar a Naruto de aquella forma hasta que su aura se enrareció hasta casi materializarse en serpientes venenosas.

"Hay que ver lo territoriales que llegamos a ser.." pensó Obito al ver como Sasuke veía peligrar su posicion de hermano menor protegible. Y por supuesto que Itachi desviara su atención hacia el rubio.

-Muchas gracias por todo -se despidió en la puerta Uzumaki, haciendo una leve inclinación-. Ya le devolveré la ropa a Sasuke en cuanto le vea-.

-Naruto-kun -le asaltó el hermano mayor-. Si quieres, puedo acercarte hasta tu casa con el coche. Es tarde ya.

-No es necesario -objetó nervioso, por las miradas asesinas que le dedicaba el menor de los Uchihas-. De todas maneras he venido en bici…

-Oh, no hay problema, se puede meter en el maletero -le contestó con una sonrisa amable-.

Sasuke suspiró cansado.

- Vamos a llevarle los dos, Itachi, o el muy dobe se perderá-

- Perdona!? El otro día encontré el camino a casa! y no me perdí …. BLEEEEGH- nadie se esperó que le sacara la lengua de aquella manera.

- ¡Para ya! ¡pareces una Vaca!

- AH? que me has dicho? -el rubio se mordió la lengua por no quedar mal delante toda la familia-.

- Ya ya….- Trató de calmar los ánimos Obito.- Itachi podrías acercarle? Que Sasuke te acompañe..-

- Por supuesto…- asintió- iré a sacar el coche.

El trayecto fue moderadamente tranquilo hasta que Naruto empezó a hacer gañotas para meterse con Sasuke. Tanto Itachi como Sasuke le veían. Itachi rió y Sasuke le recriminó la cara tan ridícula que tenía.

- Lamento los problemas que les haya causado…- se presentó Iruka al abrir la puerta.

- No ha sido una molestia para nada, lamentamos haber sido tan impulsivos y habérselo secuestrado sin ninguna antelación. Ha sido culpa nuestra. Espero acepte mis disculpas.

Naruto quedó pasmado de tanta formalidad a su alrededor. Iruka también pareció abrumado y respondió a la inclinacion del mayor aceptando de buen grado sus disculpas. Los dos Uchiha se alejaron para luego desaparecer por las calles subidos en su Mercedes Benz.

- Ha sido divertido ¿verdad Sasuke?-

- Pse..- comentó sin apartar la mirada del cristal del acompañante en una actitud pensativa..

- Por eso puedes invitarle cuando quieras, seguro que a Rin y a Obito no les importará-

- Espero que pase mucho tiempo hasta que eso vuelva a pasar…-

Itachi se limitó a reír interiormente por lo mal que mentía su tonto hermano menor.


	13. Clases de refuerzo

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XIII**

Los exámenes cada vez estaban más cerca. Y según se acercaban, cada día que pasaba, el rubio se ponía más nervioso. Tanto que se estaba volviendo majareta ya.

Por lo poco receptivo que había estado el Uchiha desde que cenaron juntos, a Naruto no le quedó más remedio que tomar medidas drásticas.

**Si no quiere escucharme en clase, aquí no va a tener más remedio** se dijo para sí observando la entrada de lo que él consideraba una mansión. Tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para pulsar el timbre. A pesar de toda la amabilidad que le mostró aquella familia, se sentía cohibido en aquel ambiente.

**¡Todo sea por no decepcionar a Iruka-niichan!** se recordó mientras apretaba el botón, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Le temblaban un poco las piernas, sólo de pensar que tal vez no les hiciera gracia que apareciera por allí, sin avisar.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es?

- Emm… Soy Uzumaki Naruto -le costó distinguir la voz, todos los hombres de esa casa la tenían muy grave, pero consiguió reconocer al padrastro del muchacho-. V-Venía a preguntarle si se encuentra Sasuke en casa...

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¡Pasa, muchacho, pasa!

Sorprendido, el chico abrió la verja cuando escuchó el sonido, y pasó arrastrando su bicicleta. No sabía muy bien dónde dejarla, así que la puso junto al muro en un rincón. En seguida se abrió la puerta y, tras ella, apareció Obito.

-¿Qué tal, muchacho? ¿Cómo te va? -le preguntó pasándole la mano por el cuello para terminar dándole una palmada en la espalda-.

-Bien je je je -le asombró el recibimiento. Para nada esperaba que le abrieran la puerta de casa tan rápidamente-. Querría hablar con Sasuke… Necesito algo de ayuda con los deberes -añadió llevándose la mano a la nuca-.

-¡Oh! Pues… Habrás de esperarle un poco. Hace nada que ha salido a hacerme unos recados… -leyó perfectamente los pensamientos del chaval de salir huyendo de allí-... pero no tardará en volver. Ven, siéntate. En seguida te saco algo para beber.

El adulto le puso una mano en la espalda, empujándole suavemente hacia el sofá que le indicaba con la mano libre. No le quedó más opción que hacer tal y como le decía. En cuanto se hubo acomodado, con la mochila entre las piernas, el mayor se fue hacía la cocina (separada del salón tan sólo por una barra americana). Más tranquilo que la vez anterior, pudo observar con más detalle aquella estancia. El techo era altísimo. No se había percatado de ello en su anterior visita. Y todo estaba inundado de una tenue luz blanca, que emanaba de una lámpara de cristal, en el centro de la estancia.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? -le preguntó desde el otro lado-. Hay cola, zumo, gaseosa…

-Emm… un zumo está bien -contestó Naruto, aún abrumado de tanta cordialidad-.

El adulto se acercó con una bandeja en la que llevaba un par de vasos, una botella de cristal de zumo de piña y, lo que le parecieron a Naruto, galletas de chocolate. Una vez hubo servido el jugo para ambos, se sentó cómodamente junto al chaval, manteniendo la distancia que consideró políticamente correcta.

-Y bueno… -comenzó a decir el adulto, después de darle un trago a su bebida- ¿cómo os conocisteis?

Naruto se esforzó por no atragantarse. Casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Ese hombre era un experto en sacar temas controvertidos, de verdad.

-Emmm… -se quedó pensativo algunos segundos, que le parecieron casi una eternidad-. Pues la verdad es que no empezamos con muy buen pie… -empezó a relatar-. Lo cierto es que casi siempre estamos peleándonos ja ja ja -rió nervioso-. Pero fue él quién me ayudó cuando vinieron unos matones a la escuela, y me apalizaron -Obito se sorprendió, pero se mantuvo en silencio para que continuara-. Me contaron que Sasuke les amenazó con su arco -dijo llevándose de nuevo la mano a la nuca, con esa típica risa nerviosa-.

Durante un momento se quedaron en silencio. Naruto podía sentir cómo se le erizaba toda la espalda.

-¡Pero por favor! ¡No le diga a Sasuke que se lo he contado! -suplicó exaltado-.

-Tranquilo, muchacho. De aquí no saldrá -le respondió cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos-. Ahh -suspiró profundamente- cuando era joven tenía un amigo así. Siempre estábamos a la gresca. Kakashi era muy reservado…

-¡Eh! ¿¡Kakashi!? ¿¡Hatake Kakashi-sensei!? -preguntó elevando un poco la voz-.

-¿Le conoces? - preguntó curioso-.

-¡Claro! -esbozó una gran sonrisa- ¡Es uno de mis profesores! ¡Y el tutor de nuestro curso!

Aquella revelación dejó con la boca abierta a Obito.

**Y el chaval éste que no me cuenta nada…** pensó al tiempo que suspiró pesadamente.

La puerta se abrió dando paso a Sasuke que avanzó unos pasos antes de quitarse los zapatos y entrar en el duplex. Alzó la mirada y pudo ver a Naruto y Obito en el salón. Entrecerró levemente la mirada temiendo lo peor.

- ... Oi, oooi! te digo que saludes…- inquirió Obito.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Naruto?- le preguntó a Obito pero mirando al rubio al hacerlo.

- Ha comentado que tiene unas cuantas preguntas de clase…- Continuó el adulto.

Sasuke se limitó a suspirar suponiendo que el cabeza hueca de Naruto no estaba cumpliendo con los tiempos por no enterarse de nada. Ya le daban escalofríos sólo pensar que podría encontrar en su cuaderno de apuntes.

- Estoy cansado…me voy a dormir…- anunció el más joven de los Uchiha.

- ¡¿EH?! Cómo!?- Los otros dos quedaron de piedra ante el pasotismo y la cara dura del moreno de rechazar una visita con tan poco tacto...mejor dicho, como una bola de demolición.

- ¡P-pero ha venido expresamente a verte!- El adulto se asomó por la escalera mientras el más joven subía con paso tranquilo por las escaleras de diseño.

- Pues ya me ha visto...- Murmuró desapareciendo por la esquina hasta el dormitorio.

Naruto se quedó sin habla al escuchar una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse, no podía tirarle las mil pestes que quería hacer tragar al moreno, por estar en casa ajena. Podría ser un burro, pero no podía permitirse hacer según qué cosas. Obito por su parte sintió un sudor helado en la espalda por el mal trago que le estaba haciendo pasar el caprichoso de Sasuke. Se giró a Naruto y habló.

- Por favor pasa y ponte cómodo…-

- ¿Eh?-

- Es la segunda puerta a la Izquierda…- El adulto invitaba amablemente a invadir la intimidad del moreno

.

.

.

-tsk!- Sasuke gruñó por quinta vez-

-Oi, que sigo aquí…-

Naruto no tardó en irrumpir en su habitación ya que tenía la invitación formal del patriarca de la casa, así que Sasuke tendría que aguantarse. Sabía que era mejor hacer que pasara ese momento rápido o sería una larga agonía. Le hizo sentarse a una mesa baja que tenía en un lado de la habitación (de esas tradicionales japonesas). El rubio sacó los libros y Sasuke ya se empezó a masajear las sienes oliéndose el estrés que iba a adquirir esa tarde.

- Veamos esa ecuación no la entiendo...Dice...haya la X…- leyó el enunciado del ejercicio.

- Aquí la tienes…- hizo un circulo señalando la X en la ecuación del ejercicio- Ale, buenas noches…-

- ¡TU! ¡desgraciado que no soy el descerebrado que tú te piensas!-

- Está bien….- suspiró una vez más.- es una ecuación de 3 incognitas y….-silencio- No entiendes una mierda…-

Naruto negó manteniéndose rígido esperando la bronca y la retahíla de "_inútil,dobe, burro"_ para arriba que iba llamarle el moreno, pero, contra todo pronóstico, se levantó para coger folios extras y se centró en explicar paso por paso que era cada cosa. Tardó un rato hasta que Naruto entendió a aislar las ecuaciones más simples, pero para sorpresa del Uchiha, una vez aprendió eso, supo sacarlas todas sin problemas

"Al dobe hay que darle las cosas sencillas..."

Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por no tirar a Naruto por la ventana en un ataque de desesperación absoluta. Pasaron a hacer los ejercicios juntos y Naruto cada vez se le notó más relajado. No supo cómo acabaron comiendo porquerías mientras hacían los deberes de otras asignaturas, pero naruto cada vez estaba más y más cerca hasta casi apoyarse en su hombro lo que provocó una tensión en el moreno.

- No entiendo esto…- Naruto señaló un punto del libro de ética- ¿Cómo puedes saber si algo es verdadero o falso?

No habría problema si no fuera que Naruto se lo preguntó casi rodeandole el cuello al colocarle el libro justo delante de la cara, mientras escribía una parte de otro trabajo de Kakashi. Notó el pecho de su amigo reposando en su espalda notando el calor que desprendía… ese tipo parecía una estufa.

Sintió cómo se le disparaban las pulsaciones, y se le empezaba a acelerar la respiración. Tratando de dominarse, apartó al rubio y salió de la habitación. Naruto no supo cómo interpretar aquello, pero no le dió más importancia. Se encogió de hombros y siguió releyendo las explicaciones del libro.

De camino al baño, el moreno se chocó con su hermano, que acababa de llegar, y evitando mirarle a la cara, se disculpó y se encerró allí.

-Buenas, Naruto-kun -saludó Itachi desde la puerta de la habitación-. ¿Le pasa algo al tonto de mi hermano?

-No, que yo sepa -se quedó pensativo arrugando el entrecejo-. ¿Habré hecho algo mal…?

- Estais estudiando juntos?- comentó lo evidente, pero era mejor eso que nada-.

- Si, peor ha salido huyendo en cuanto le he preguntado una cosa…

- Seguramente estará cansado...Voy a prepararos un poco de té, a Sasuke le relaja bastante, ¿a ti te gusta el té, Naruto-kun?

- Em...sí, bueno…-

- Entiendo…- sonrió de forma afable - ¿café?

- ¡No! ¡No! El té esta bien…- esta vez se dignó a sonrojarse al ver que había puesto a Itachi en un compromiso, aunque actuaba con una naturalidad escalofriante.

Sasuke trató de calmar sus pulsaciones refrescandose la cara, se sentía tan idiota como cuando naruto salió despavorido de la mesa la noche de la cena. Suspiró por enésima vez en el día. Estaba cansado de suspirar, no paraba de hacerlo cuando Naruto estaba cerca. Miró su reflejo en el espejo y se sorprendo al ver sus mejillas encendidas. Se miró como si no se conociera. Era imposible que se sonrojara y menos por el idiota de Naruto. Sacudió la cabeza y se animó interiormente a salir del baño, no soportaría que Naruto le viniera a buscar como hizo él.

- ¿Ya estás bien, Teme?

- Más o menos...me produces dolor de cabeza…-

- ¡Vete al cuerno!-

Su vista viajó hasta la mesa donde Naruto estaba bebiendo algo de té.

- Oh, ha sido Itachi- respondió antes que preguntara.

Sasuke lo agradeció notando como la tensión de sus espalda se relajaba. Se sentía mucho mejor con una taza de té dentro del cuerpo.

-Oi, ¿me vas a explicar eso?-

El moreno se puso manos a la obra y mientras Naruto estaba tratando de contestar empezó a tener sueño. Luchó contra sus ataque de bostezos pero sólo acabo durmiéndose hasta aterrizar en el hombro de Naruto.

Naruto se sobresaltó al sentir como Sasuke cayó encima suyo sin previo aviso, pero al notar la respiración pausada supo que dormía. Con cara zorruna se le ocurrió pintarrajearle la cara. ¡Sería divertido! Colocó a sasuke en una posición más cómoda para darle rienda suelta a su creatividad, colocando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

- ¿Empiezo por el tradicional bigote?- se preguntó a sí mismo cuando reparó en la expresión del Uchiha.

Nunca había visto al moreno en ese estado, siempre se esforzaba en tener una expresión severa, seria o ir de chico '_cool'_. Pero ahora que domía parecía otra persona. Tenía una expresión relajada y el pelo un poco alborotado.

-Sasuke..- le llamó atemorizado por la reacción que pudiera tener al despertar-.

Le pinchó una de las mejillas con el dedo pero el moreno sólo se revolvió arrugando el entrecejo y sacudió la mano de Naruto de un certero manotazo. Incómodo se dió la vuelta quedando de lado, con la cara apuntando a la cremallera del rubio…¡lo que fué mucho más estresante!

- Sasuke si quereis cenar…- la puerta de la habitación se abrió cuando Itachi pasó a ofrecer algo para llevarse a la boca.

Naruto pegó un brinco alejándose unos palmos del moreno, aterrado de que el hermano mayor pudiera malintrepretar la situación, dejándole así caer la cabeza al suelo al bello durmiente.

-¡N-no! ¡N-no es lo que piensas! - le explicó, con el espanto escrito en su cara-.

-Itte! -se le escuchó levemente a Sasuke-.

Itachi cerró de nuevo la puerta y pasados unos segundos volvió a abrirla, haciendo que Naruto volviera a dar un brinco por el susto.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HACES!?- la furia de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, pasó de dormir tranquilamente a estrellarse contra el suelo, los dioses sabrán cómo.

- Sasuke si quereis cenar…- continuó Itachi como si nada hubiera pasado. El moreno se giró hacia su hermano, masajeándose la zona dolorida de la cabeza. - hemos preparado unos _hot dogs_…-

- Ah...vale…- contestó su desorientado hemano Menor.

-Yo… c-creo... q-que es mejor que me vaya -dijo el rubio empezando a recoger sus cosas-. Iruka-niichan me va a echar la bronca…

-... -el moreno se quedó observándole mientras recogía-. ¿Estás bien? Estás pálido… -dijo medio adormilado-.

-Sí, sí… Claro… ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ja ja ja ja -rió nervioso mientras terminó de meter sus cosas en su mochila-.

-...-

Sasuke se preguntaba a que venía tanta prisa. Era un pesado que había de sacarle con palanca normalmente, y ahora le faltaba tiempo para salir escopeteado. Lo más llamativo era el sudor frío que parecía cubrir todo su rostro.

- Bueno, gracias ¡me voy!- anunció el rubio a punto de salir del cuarto cuando la propia mano de Sasuke cerró la puerta. Itachi había desaparecido demasiado silencioso; aquello no era buena señal-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Instigó el moreno.

- ¡Nada! Iruka-niichan me… ¡me descuartizará si llego tarde a cenar!…-

- Llámale y dile que llegas tarde…- buscó su móvil en uno de los bolsillos. - tiene ya mi número- le recordó.

Naruto paseó la mirada con nerviosismo por toda la habitación encontrándose sin salida. La cosa se complicó cuando Sasuke colocó la otra mano sobre la puerta, le arrinconó entre su cuerpo y ésta. Su cara la tenía demasiado cerca y sus ojos negros no parecían tener piedad de él.

-Sasuke… Por favor… -los ojos del rubio transmitían el mismo mensaje que sus palabras-.

- ¿Por favor qué?- susurró lo bastante bajo para que sólo lo escuchara Naruto.

-Quiero irme… ahora…

- ¿Qué te pasa?¿Me tienes miedo ahora? ¿O eres sólo un gatito asustadizo?

- Sasukeeee -la voz masculina de Obito se escuchó alo lejos- ¡Bajad ya! ¡Los _hot dogs_ están Listos!

- Te llaman…-

- Ignóralos…-

-...- Naruto ya pasó a cabrearse ante el poco criterio del moreno, iba a soltarle una barbaridad. cuando el moreno resopló y se apartó dando vía libre a su huída.

Naruto no dudó en salir por la puerta y bajar las escaleras de forma acelerada.

- ¡Perdón no sabía que era tan tarde! ¡Me voy!- se peleó por colocarse los zapatos a la entrada.

- Ya? pero si te podemos acercar después de ce…- El adulto no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más.

- Si se entera Iruka-niisan que me aprovecho de vuestra amabilidad me colgara por los pies!- Finalmente consiguió colocarse los zapatos- ¡A-Adios! -Dió un portazo sin darse cuenta de la fuerza que usó- ¡LO SIENTO! -se escuchó de forma amortiguada desde el otro lado.

Obito miró a Itachi aun con su delantal puesto con una clara desilusión en la cara, quería que cenaran juntos teniendo una conversación de hombres...Otro día sería.

Naruto pedaleaba como desesperado con rumbo a su casa. Por más que intentaba encontrarle una explicación lógica, no podía comprender por qué había reaccionado así. Ya había tenido al chico así de cerca en alguna otra ocasión, pero fue el hecho de que Itachi entrara en la habitación lo que hizo que se diera cuenta de que no era normal. De otra manera no tendría por qué sentirse tan avergonzado.

**Son ya casi las diez de la noche. Iruka-niichan se va a cabrear...**

Para su sorpresa, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Una vez entró al recibidor vió cómo una lucecita roja parpadeaba en el teléfono.

Fue encendiendo las luces según avanzaba por el corredor, hasta que llegó a la cómoda y le dió al botón de los mensajes.

"Tiene - un - mensaje nuevo:

¡Naruto! ¡Hoy voy a volver tarde! ¡Gomen! Está habiendo bastante faena y me han pedido que me quede unas horas más... Cena algo ¡y no te acuestes muy tarde!"

A Naruto comenzaron a caerle las lágrimas. Por una vez quería que Iruka le echara la bronca. Al menos así podría quitarse esa sensación tan incómoda de ahogo que llevaba encima...

.

.

.

.

-Nii-san... -llamó la atención de su hermano mientras asomaba lentamente por la puerta-. ¿Sigues despierto?

-¿Sasuke? -el mayor se giró para encender la lámpara de la mesita de noche-. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó con cara de circunstancia-.

- ¿Es sobre Naruto?- solo necesitó que el asintiera. Habían pasado muchos años desde que Sasuke cruzó su puerta en mitad de la noche. Sabía que debía decirle que lo meditara primero con la almohada, pero la nostalgia le pudo-. Anda, pasa…- Sasuke no se sentó a su lado en la cama, como antaño, sino que utilizó una de las sillas que había en la habitación.

- ¿Te guta Naruto?- preguntó sin más dilación-.

- ¿Gustarme?- la pregunta le pilló de sorpresa.

- ¿Estás a gusto con él?

-...-

- Debo confesar, que tiene cierta aura que es atrayente y me irradia confianza...aunque a veces parezca torpe, creo que tiene transparencia en el alma. Se le ve alguien muy sincero.- argumentó el mayor.

- Parece que seas tú quien le conoce de clase…- murmuró el más joven. Itachi sólo se limitó a esperar para escuchar a dónde quería llegar su hermano.- Yo...tengo la sensación que debo alejarme de él…-

- ¿Y el motivo?-

- No sabría explicarlo…- Miró indeciso a algunas partes de la habitación para centrarse en Itachi después - siento que su presencia me altera y no pienso con claridad; no quisiera tirar mi futuro por tierra- argumentó-.

- Comprendo…- Itachi decidió cerrar los ojos y meditar durante un tiempo y sasuke se mantuvo expectante a su respuesta-. Temes crear un vínculo con él…- aseguró- sé que temes ser herido de nuevo Sasuke…- pudo notar como su hermano se movía inquieto. - '¿estoy en lo correcto o actúo sin pensar?' eso es lo que realmente te carcome…- abrió finalmente los ojos -. En la vida se acierta y se fracasa...Hay un refrán que dice '_de batallas ganadas nada se aprende, pero sí de las derrotas'_. hay veces que hay que caer, tonto hermano menor. No tengas tanto miedo a hacerte daño; pero aún así la decisión es sólo tuya. No hay prisa, tan sólo no te precipites.

- Pero has dicho…- empezó para ser interrumpido.

- Es mi afinidad con otra persona, no puedes esperar que coincidamos en todo. Alejarte o no de Uzumaki Naruto es SÓLO decisión tuya...pero no te precipites en tu elección.

Sasuke abandonó la habitación de Itachi mas confundido que cuando entró. realmente hacía un tiempo que se interesaba en acercarse más al rubio; pero cuanto más se acercaba su interior más le exigía alejarse. Tal vez lo que decía Itachi era cierto: temía que Naruto le decepcionara en un futuro; compartían el dolor de no tener padres..¿pero que podría pasar en un futuro? Por un momento pensó en como Naruto estaba colado por la pelirosa; en cuanto la consiguiera las cosas cambiarían…

Él mismo se estrelló la almohada contra la cara por pensar cosas tan ridículas, ni que fuera su novio...Prefirió dejar de pensar y se centró en dormir, mañana tendría que hacer tiro y debía centrarse.


	14. Tira y afloja, el amor es así

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna XIV**

- ¡Oh! Por fin te dignas a juntarte con nosotros… -le soltó Kiba con rintintín-. Pensaba que preferías quedarte con tu queridísimo amigo, "Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke" -agregó-.

-Piérdete -resopló desganado el rubio-.

-Pero si eres tú el que ha invadido nuestra clase…

Naruto se resignó y acomodó su mochila a modo de almohada para hundir su cara en ella. En toda la mañana había sido incapaz de mirar al moreno, ni tan siquiera una vez.

**¿Y qué le digo?**, suspiró frustrado por no poder encontrar respuesta alguna.

Su grupo de amigos se quedó intrigado. Aquel comportamiento no era normal en el rubio, siempre tan jovial cuando se unía a ellos.

A Sakura pareció saltarle una chispa en el cerebro. Agarró a su amiga rubia y salieron del aula, para asomarse agachadas a la sala contigua, por la puerta trasera.

-¿Qué les pasa? -susurró Ino.

Ambas se quedaron observando en silencio cómo el moreno apoyaba su mentón sobre una mano, mirando al infinito a través de la ventana. Estuvieron rato mirándole y pudieron contar hasta tres suspiros por parte del chico.

- …¿Estará enfermo?- empezó la rosada.

- O quizás enamorado…- la secundó la rubia.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Sasuke-kun enamorado?- Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse alterada y su pecho le martilleaba con tanta fuerza que pensaba que iba a darle un ataque al corazón. Puso inmediatamente en práctica las lecciones de sus clases de artes marciales sobre la respiración-. ¿De quién? - pasó a interrogarla-.

- No lo sé…- permaneció pensativa Ino, al fin al cabo era considerada la cotilla Nº 1 de la escuela. Había abierto un Twitter con los cotilleo que rondaban por los pasillos-. Nadie ha comentado nada de eso excepto que Sasuke … ¡OH si! ¿Tú no lo sabes? El otro día vieron a Naruto y Sasuke bajo los árboles y parecía que se contaban intimidades… -

- ¿Eh? ¡¿en serío!?-

- Sip…¿Ese día que Naruto dijo que tenía la comida en la taquilla? Ése..-

- Bueno pero ¿Y qué? Son amigos ¿no le han visto con ninguna chica?

- No que yo sepa de la escuela…- dijo Ino.

- Oh. ¿Tú crees que Sasuke-kun está interesado en alguna chica?-

- Podría ser, es muy atrayente..quizás alguien haya conseguido derribar ese "_muro de hielo"_…- Miró a Sakura y vio esa tez de tristeza- ¡No me digas que te vas a rendir frente de Marquesina! Habeis quedado esta tarde para hacer el trabajo ¡así que aprovecha la ocasión para quedarte a solas con Sasuke kun!

-Sí...tienes razón…- miró una vez más a Sasuke que suspiró nuevamente. No suspiraba sonoramente, pero era fácil de adivinar simplemente por los movimientos de su cuerpo-.

Cuando volvieron de nuevo a la clase de sus compañeros del 1-D, Naruto había abandonado su modo depresivo, aunque tampoco se le veía contento, y repasaba algunos apuntes.

La mañana pasó muy lenta para todos en general. La época de lluvias estaba por llegar, por lo que los días amanecían grises para permanecer así la mayor parte del tiempo.

En las clases de artes marciales seguían explicando técnicas nuevas y el rubio que normalmente se emocionaba, estaba indiferente. Le dió un respingo cuando al poco de empezar la clase, su mirada voló como magnetizada hasta uno de los límites del tatami. Sentado y apoyado en la pared estaba el moreno. El Uzumaki se quedó paralizado mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

-..iii, oooi! ¡Naruto-kun! -le llamó la atención Lee dándole una palmada en el hombro que casi le hace perder el equilibrio-. ¡A practicar!

-¿¡Ehh!? -se había quedado tan conmocionado por la aparición del Uchiha que se había perdido la explicación-. Lee… -le dijo acercándose a su compañero, tapándose la boca para que no se viera lo que le decía-. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? No me he enterado… -le confesó en un susurro-.

-¡Oh! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Yo te lo explico!

El moreno se dedicó a realizar su tarea, aunque de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para ver cómo Lee realizaba la técnica, haciendo que Naruto se levantara de puntillas y golpeándose la pierna para hacer parar a su compañero. El pelo taza le repetía los mismo movimientos una y otra vez pero parecía que el rubio no terminaba de hacerlo bien.

-Fu!... Dobe… -se le escapó decir torciendo la sonrisa-.

-¡Te he oído! -gritó Naruto a unos metros de distancia-.

La clase entera se quedó enmudecida pero Gai-sensei enseguida los puso a trabajar de nuevo.

Cuando el profesor dió la clase por finalizada, les dejó un rato para practicar por su cuenta, dado que faltaba aún para que sonara la campana.

Naruto decidió pedirle a Lee que le ayudara a practicar la primera técnica de proyección que les enseñaron puesto que aún no la dominaba bien.

El rubio hizo de asistente y su compañero realizaba la técnica despacio, paso por paso, para que pudiera entenderlo. Pero cuando le llegaba el turno, seguía sin hacerlo bien. Pudo ver de reojo cómo se levantaba el moreno, entre proyección y proyección, pero decidió ignorarle y seguir a lo suyo. En una de esas, cuando Lee ya se había incorporado de una de las caídas, Naruto vió de reojo como se acercaba una mano casi a la altura de su hombro. Instintivamente, hizo volar a su compañero pero mientras lo levantaba, buscando la manga para agarrarle, no pudo encontrarla y le agarró como pudo de la muñeca. Ya les habían explicado que si no lo hacían así, el golpe sería demasiado brusco y podían hacerse daño. Cuando abrió los ojos se quedó conmocionado al ver que al que había proyectado no era Lee, sino Sasuke. Estaba impresionado. Había caído perfectamente, con el brazo y las piernas como debía hacerse.

-Por eso digo que eres un dobe… -murmuró desde el suelo-. Tienes que pegarte más -le indicó al tiempo que se levantaba-.

-¿C-cómo…?

-Déjame un momento, Lee. Gai-sensei ya me ha dado su permiso -el mencionado levantó el pulgar desde el otro lado del tatami cuando Naruto se giró a mirarle-.

-¡Osu*! -respondió el muchacho, haciendo como un saludo militar, y acto seguido corrió al lado del sensei-.

Naruto se llevó la mano al cuello, masajeándose levemente las cervicales y apartando la mirada hacia el suelo, nervioso.

-¿Y? -preguntó finalmente el moreno-. ¿Me dejas que te lo explique?

-Unn… -respondió devolviéndole al fin la mirada-.

-Ahh.. -suspiró profundamente-. Mira -dijo colocándose delante de él- haz como si me fueras a coger-.

El rubio dudó por un instante, pero obedeció finalmente. En un movimiento explosivo, Sasuke se giró, quedándose de espaldas, le agarró el brazo con ambas manos, levantó al chico del suelo y se quedó en esa posición.

-¡P-Pero tírame ya! -balbuceó-.

-¿Entiendes cómo te he levantado?

-¿Eh? - no comprendió la pregunta-.

-... No puedes hacerlo bien, porque no juntas las caderas… -comenzó a explicarle-. Tienes que flexionar las piernas y, cuando juntas las caderas, las estiras…

Entre el calor que sentía después de toda la clase corriendo y haciendo ejercicio, y el sentir toda la espalda del moreno sobre su pecho y su vientre, comenzó a acalorarse sobremanera.

- … y una vez que lo has levantado, sólo tienes que tirar del brazo.

Repentinamente y sin avisar, tiró del brazo de Naruto, estampándole sobre el tatami, sin soltarle de la manga. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, se giró a mirar algo desorientado al chico. No tenía ese gesto de enfado que portaba normalmente. Su expresión parecía algo más relajada, si bien la seriedad no se la quitaba de encima. Aunque el rubor que tenía en las mejillas hizo que el Uzumaki se incorporase aceleradamente.

-Te toca... -le murmuró el moreno-.

Naruto no parecía muy convencido, pero pensó que podría intentarlo.

**¿¡Por qué le ha dejado pasar Gai-sensei…!?** se preguntaba, incómodo por la situación.

El moreno no le dejó que se parase a pensar mucho, y le lanzó la mano de nuevo a la altura del hombro. Naruto intentó repetir los movimientos, pero cuando puso su espalda sobre el pecho de su rival, éste le hizo detenerse.

-Ésto es lo que haces mal… -musitó-. Flexiona las rodillas -el rubio le obedeció sin pensar-. Ahora pega tu cadera con la mía.

-¿Eh? -comenzó a quejarse-.

Al ver que el Uzumaki no iba a seguir haciendo caso, fue el moreno el que terminó de echarse completamente en su espalda, juntando las caderas.

-¿¡Pero q-!?

-Estiras las piernas -le inquirió-.

-¿¡Pe-!?

-Que estires las piernas… -el muchacho suspiró profundamente. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo más grande de lo que se había esperado por mantenerse junto al rubio-.

Terminó por seguir las instrucciones que le daba el Uchiha, y se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultó levantarle así.

-Ahora tira del brazo -finalizó-.

En la sala se escuchó el sonido seco de la caída del moreno. Naruto se lo quedó mirando desde arriba aun con el calor golpeando en sus mejillas por el ejercicio de toda la clase. Sasuke le miró casi inexpresivo sin apartar la vista de él.

-Te ha quedado ya claro?

- Hn.- balbuceó sin mucho entusiasmo...No se habría esperado nunca verle tirado de aquella manera, al fin al cabo siempre se comía el suelo él cuando tenía una riña con el moreno.

En vista que Naruto no reaccionaba se sacudió de su agarre y se puso en pie para dirigirse a la salida del dojo colocándose bien la ropa. Con el tironeo se le había saltado un par de botones de la camisa. Chasqueó la lengua pero no dijo nada tras acomodarse la ropa. Recogió su arco y se fue.

- Ya nos veremos…- anunció.

Naruto se quedó mirando cómo Sasuke se alejaba y reaccionó un rato más tarde; cuando se fue a disculpar con Lee se dió cuenta de que el tatami estaba vacío.

- Naruto-kun!- irrumpió la voz del sensei desde la puerta de salida que apareció junto a Lee, ambos con las manos haciendo una especie de saludo militar- Te dejamos que recojas el Dojo! te he dejado las llaves en el vestuario!- como era común en el adulto, sonrió de tal forma que parecía un anuncio de pasta de dientes.

- Esfuérzate al máximo, Naruto-kun!- Lo apoyó el joven.

Antes que se diera cuenta desaparecieron por la puerta de salida. Naruto tardó unos segundos antes de ponerse a gritar como un desesperado de la rabia que le dió: ¡no quería hacerlo! Ese día habían quedado para hacer el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei y no quería averiguar cómo serían sus castigos!

.

.

.

- Buenas tardes…- Saludó a Sasuke su hermano mayor.

- Itachi…- casi murmuró y se acercó a él. - ¿Tienes la tarde libre?- parecía algo esperanzado en su jovial voz.

- Sí..- le sonrió finalmente- ¿has conseguido arreglar tus ideas?

- Por el momento no me precipito como me dijiste…-

- Quieres que hagamos una partida?- le invitó el mayor, señalando el tablero de ajedrez que había bajo la mesa de cristal; Sasuke le miró y algo parecido a una sonrisa aleteó en su rostro dispuesto a aceptar cuando recordó que había vuelto a casa para cambiarse de ropa-

- No puedo...he quedado para un trabajo…- bufó algo desilusionado. Apartó la mirada.

- En otro momento…- Sonrió dispuesto a golpear esa adorable frente cuando ponía ese leve puchero, pero algo le llamó más la atención- Oh...ha habido mucha pasión….-

- ¿Eh?- No sabía a que se refería hasta que Itachi le señaló la camisa, a la que se le habían volado dos botones -...- no supo por qué no contestó. AL mirar la cara de Itachi supo que le miraba con suspicacia; no quería ni pensar en que podría rondar por la cabeza de su hermano.

Pasó de estar tan agusto con él a querer evitarlo a toda costa, y así lo hizo. se dió una ducha rápida y se cambió la ropa por una de calle más casual que el uniforme del colegio, la cual dejó a lavar, ya arreglaría el tema de los botones más tarde.

.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba en la puerta esperando mirando una vez más el reloj. suspiró una vez más y se arrepintió de decidir llegar antes,se suponía que Sasuke era alguien puntual y quería estar ya ahí para poder hablar con él un rato a solas. Llegó antes Iruka que Naruto lo cual fue algo violento para la joven, así que Umino la invitó a esperar en la sala; Y ahí estaba ella esperando sola en la sala con la espalda en tensión mientras escuchaba al adulto caminar de un lado a otro...pero todo en silencio. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando escuchó a Naruto llegar atropelladamente.

- ¿Estás aquí ya, Sakura -chan?-

La pelirosa le lanzó una mirada asesina por la pregunta estúpida de su compañero ¿no la veía ahí esperando? No le atizaba porque estaba el adulto o lo sacudiría como se merecía.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento Sakura-chan me distraje un poco y me hicieron cerrar el dojo...y en la sala de profesores no había nadie para dejar la llave y….

- Pero sabías que teníamos que hacer el trabajo! ¿por qué te has entretenido?

- Ejejeje- rió nervioso. - Bueno has estado haciendo algo?

- Es un trabajo en grupo¿recuerdas?- Gruñó una vez más la muchacha, provocando que Naruto se rascara la nuca con nerviosismo.- ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?-

- Pues...no lo sé…- también esperaba encontrarle en casa del rubio esperando. No entendía por qué no estaba ahí.- Por cierto...estas muy guapa Sakura-chan…-

- Gracias…- contestó escueta la pelirosa, se había arreglado un poco más el pelo y puesto un poco de maquillaje para el momento a solas con Sasuke-kun que no tuvo. Suspiró.

Naruto podía aprovechar la oportunidad para hablar con Sakura, ahora nadie les interrumpiría, Iruka se había marchado a hacer la compra… Tomó aire y pensó en que decirle a la muchacha, pero parecía que él estaba tan desganado como la pelirosa.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, sin ocurrírsele ningún tema del que conversarción. La pelirosa parecía un tanto deprimida, así decidió levantarse a coger algo de la cocina.

-¿Quieres un té, Sakura-chan? -esperó una respuesta que no llegó-. ¿Sakura-chan?

-¿¡Eh!? -se asustó al notar cómo el muchacho le ponía la mano en el hombro-. ¿Qué pasa ahora? - preguntó algo molesta por la cercanía del rubio-.

- Que si quieres un té. O un refresco… -volvió a preguntar, apesadumbrado por la reacción de la chica-.

-Ah… Me da igual, lo que sea está bien.

**¿Qué he hecho mal ahora?**, se preguntaba de camino a la cocina. Decidió hacer té. Como empezaba a hacer frío, les sentaría bien calentar el estómago.

Una vez servidas las tazas, dejó la tetera en el centro de la mesa, junto al azúcar, por si querían servirse más. Y puesto que el moreno no daba señales de que fuera a aparecer, comenzaron con el trabajo. Pronto hubieron de encender las luces. A cada paso que se acercaba el invierno, los días se hacían más cortos. Y a pesar de que no era tan tarde empezaba a anochecer. Llevaban ya rato enfrascados en la lectura de unos documentos que había traído la pelirosa, cuando escucharon la puerta de casa.

-Ahora vengo, voy a ayudar a Iruka-niichan -dijo el rubio levantándose con pesadez-.

Pero para su sorpresa, su ayuda no fue necesaria.

-¡Oh! Naruto, mira con quién me he encontrado -dijo el adulto, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, con Sasuke siguiendo sus pasos-.

-B-Buenas... -saludó el moreno sujetando algunas bolsas-.

-¡Dame! -en seguida el rubio corrió a cogerlas-. Ya las llevo yo… -se quedaron en silencio un momento, mientras Naruto miraba de reojo hacia la puerta de la sala de estar-. S-Sakura-chan está en la salita, ahora voy cuando termine con esto -y corrió a la cocina junto a su padrino, para acomodar las compras en la nevera y las estanterías-.

Sasuke miró a Naruto desaparecer junto a Iruka a la cocina para colocar las cosas de la compra; bufó molesto. ¿que le pasaba? Era idiota?...No era un secreto que lo era. Últimamente se estaba comportando de forma muy rara. Fue hasta el salón donde estaba Sakura esperando.

- Oh Sasuke-kun…- comentó algo sonrojada.

Naruto colocaba las cosas a toda prisa dejándolos en precario equilibrio e Iruka le miró totalmente desorientado hasta que tuvo que saltar casi en plancha para evitar que uno de los frascos con especias se estrellara contra el suelo.

- Pero que te pasa?!- rebuznó el mayor de mal humor- Haz las cosas correctamente!- la vena de la sien empezó a palpitarle cuando el joven pareció ignorarle, siguiendo colocando las cosas a prisa. - NARUTO!

Cuando le consiguió calmar ambos siguieron colocando la compra.

- Hay que ver como estamos, Taku…- Suspiró de nuevo- Te va bien en clase? o necesitas ayuda para el trabajo?. Le miró esta vez con más calma a ver como Naruto iba arreglando los estropicios que había ido montando.

- N-No va todo bien…-

- Sasuke parece un chico aplicado- asintió Iruka colocando las cosas en los armarios - Me alegro que haya encontrado a un amigo así….Y Por cierto la muchacha en muy ...simpática…- prefirió no usar otros términos.

- Sí, Sakura-chan…- rió nervioso recordando la furia de la pelirosa hacia su persona. Sasuke se limitaba a rodar los ojos con decepción lo cual era igualmente doloroso; acababa de darse cuenta que estaba rodeado de maltratadores.- Que suerte la mía…- musitó

- ¡Ánimo con el trabajo! Si necesitais cualquier cosa os puedo echar una mano- sonrió- y AH!- llamó la atención al joven antes de salir- si van a quedarse a cenar que avisen a sus padres y me dices algo para que vaya preparando algo, se esta haciendo tarde-

Iruka mostró un rostro afable así como el tono de voz. Se le veía contento que hubiera traído amigos a casa. Naruto también se dejó inundar por esa felicidad, el apoyo de Iruka-niisan era

todo lo que necesitaba. Más animado decidió ir al salón.

- Oi!- empezó entusiasmado cuando la voz de la pelirosa le interrumpió.

- De verdad?

- Claro...te iré a buscar a las once- la voz del moreno le contestó

Cuando el rubio se asomó vio a Sakura desbordante de felicidad, con las manos apretadas contra su pecho y el rubor de sus mejillas era intenso, el brillo de sus ojos dejaba claro que algo había pasado dentro de ella.

- Naruto…- Susurró el moreno como saludo al rubio.

- Na-Naruto!- se exaltó para luego cruzarse de brazos - Venga va! tenemos que seguir haciendo el relato-

- Si,...- se acercó lentamente y bajó la mirada a los libros enseguida, escuchando a la pelirosa organizar lo que debía hacer cada uno. No pudo evitar alzar la mirada hacia al moreno por encima del libro, él miraba Sakura atendiendo a cada palabra que decía y ella sentía su mirada sonrojandose levemente y acomodando uno de sus mechones tras la oreja.

"¿Por qué se siente tan vacío…?'"

No evitó que su mente se dejara arrastrar por lo que veía. Por un momento recordó al Uchiha mirarle y ofrecer su ayuda para conquistar a la muchacha. Al parecer el moreno había cambiado de opinión y empezó a encontrarle gracia a la pelirosa.

Cuando todo quedó bien repartido, ambos se fueron antes de la cena, con las instrucciones de Haruno todo quedó claro y perfectamente distribuido desde un buen comienzo. A Sakura se la veía muy satisfecha y sonriente al lado de Sasuke para despedirse del rubio.

- Bueno mañana último día!- exclamó con renovado ánimo la pelirosa- pero acuerdate que el martes se presenta el trabajo Naruto, así que este fin de semana trabaja..- le amenazó con la mirada.

- Hn,...- respondió poco alentado. La mirada de Sasuke estaba encima suyo pero no le importó.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana!-

Sakura se despidió alzando la mano y Sasuke la siguió con un simple 'Nos vemos'. Los vió bajando por la calle uno al lado de otro, al parecer en silencio, sin decir nada. Se veían realmente bien juntos, al fin al cabo los dos eran hermosos.

Cenó en silencio contestando con monosílabos a Iruka-niisan. Sin duda aquello no era bueno pero el adulto lo achacó al cansancio del día, por una vez no tuvo que pelearse con Naruto para que se fuera a dormir a la hora. Durante toda la noche Naruto no dejó de pensar en lo que había escuchado

"- ¿De verdad?

- Claro...te iré a buscar a las once- la voz del moreno le contestó"

" Que es lo que le has pedido Sakura-chan...parecías tan feliz…"

Por algún extraño motivo dejo de ver la hermosa cara de la pelirosa para recordar la mirada del moreno tirado sobre el tatami del Dojo, era una mirada intensa. Sin duda esa será la mirada que le dedicaría Sakura-chan si…

"BAH! Seguramente le habrá pedido que le ayude a repasar algo o le ayude con los deberes o algo, ¡no tiene porque ser una cita! ¡No me pienso dar por vencido!"

Le pareció que acaba de dormirse cuando la alarma de su despertador comenzó a taladrarle los oídos. Increíblemente se levantó con la primera de las cinco alarmas que tenía programadas en el móvil. Adormilado aún, bajó hasta la cocina para hacerse el desayuno.

-¿Naruto? -el mayor se sorprendió de verle aparecer tan temprano-. ¿Estás enfermo? Es raro que te levantes tan pronto…

Se acercó a tocarle la frente, para comprobar que no fuera fiebre lo que tenía. Malhumorado, el pequeño le apartó la mano de un manotazo, con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

-¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? -le gritó-.

La fuerte voz de su padrino terminó de despertarle, tomando conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer.

-L-Lo siento… Iruka-niichan… -se disculpó enseguida agachando la mirada, dejando caer los brazos por sus costados, abatido-.

El mayor se dió media vuelta para coger los platos con el desayuno. Había estado preparando algo de arroz y pescado, pensando que el 'enano' tendría que llevárselo en el bento*, como de costumbre, porque no le daría tiempo de desayunar. Pero como tenían tiempo de sobra, hoy sí se iría con el estómago lleno.

-Siéntate -le instó dejando los platos sobre la mesa-. Últimamente no me cuentas nada -le echó en cara una vez cogieron sus palillos-. ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas una temporada que no hay quién te reconozca…

**¿No está enfadado?** se preguntó, mirándole sorprendido.

**Realmente me estoy comportando como un estúpido con él… Pero no tiene la culpa de nada…**, la culpa le hizo desviar la mirada hacia su plato.

-Pues…-comenzó a explicarse-. La verdad… nii-chan -no sabía cómo contárselo, cruzó la mirada con la del mayor por un instante, volviendo a clavarla en el plato-. ¡Es que ni yo lo sé! -exclamó finalmente tras un largo silencio-.

El rubio dejó caer la mano con la que sujetaba los palillos sobre la mesa y con la que le quedaba libre se sujetó la frente, impidiendo que llegara hasta la mesa.

-Desde hace un tiempo que sólo tengo ganas de llorar -se sinceró al fin, cubriéndose la cara. Iruka le escuchó en silencio, arrugando el entrecejo-. Siempre estoy con un nudo en la garganta… ¡me falta el aire! -exclamó mientras se le escapaba una lágrima-.

-Vaya… -Iruka le miró pensativo durante un momento, relajando al fin los músculos de la frente-. ¿Es por la chica de ayer? -preguntó, intentando adivinar-.

-¡No lo sé! -contestó apretando los dientes para intentar no levantar la voz-.

-Jmmm… -Iruka comenzó a comerse el arroz a la vez que intentaba comprender al pequeño-. Bueno, por lo pronto… -Naruto se quedó expectante a la respuesta de su padrino, aún con los ojos un tanto empañados por las lágrimas contenidas- ...tienes que intentar calmarte un poco. Cuando te tranquilices podrás analizarlo -empezó a explicarle mientras comía-. Cuando te sientas así, intenta pararte un momento y pensar en quién está a tu alrededor... y qué es lo que hacen para que te sientas tan sofocado. Pero antes que nada… -hizo una pausa mientras masticaba y le señaló al rubio con los palillos su plato de arroz, que seguía intacto-. Con el estómago vacío no se puede pensar. Come.

Desganado y aún con un nudo en la garganta, el muchacho comenzó su desayuno, no sin antes dar un largo trago de agua para tratar de deshacerse de esa sensación tan desagradable.

Tuvo tiempo de sobra para comer con calma, asearse y salir tranquilamente. Sin prisas.

-¡Naruto! -le llamó su padrino cuando estaba poniéndose los zapatos del uniforme, a punto de salir-. Tu almuerzo, que te lo olvidas.

Sentado, desde el suelo, puso las manos para recoger su bento, dándole las gracias al mayor con una tímida sonrisa. Ambos se miraron durante un momento, y el adulto se agachó para darle un reconfortante abrazo.

-¡Me voy! -le dijo el rubio, devolviéndoselo-.

-Ve y vuelve -le respondió el adulto mientras se levantaban y veía al muchacho salir por la puerta-. ¡Naruto! -le llamó de nuevo cuando se disponía a salir enflechado con la bici-. ¡Piénsalo!

-¡Sí! - sonrió abiertamente-.

**Gracias.. nii-chan…** pensaba mientras pedaleaba camino de la escuela.

Era viernes, además del último día de clase antes de que empezaran con la primera tanda de exámenes. Pero gracias a su padrino, Naruto volvió con energías renovadas para afrontar lo que se le venía encima.

* * *

*Osu = (del jap) expresión de afirmación, utilizado especialmente en artes marciales y en el ejército.

*Bento = (del jap) comida casera para llevar, normalmente a base de arroz. Suele estar compuesto de vegetales, huevo y algo de carne o pescado.


	15. Karaoke

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XV**

- ¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!- Saludó con énfasis a su compañera.- ¿Como has dormido hoy?

- ¿Na-Naruto?- se sorprendió de verle tan pronto, nunca la había pillado de camino a la escuela- Ha pasado algo?. -Quiso saber, había notado al rubio algo decaído pero estaba flotando demasiado como para percatarse, ahora que ya había vuelto a la realidad sintió curiosidad.

- No, ¿por qué?- no sabía porqué de esa cara de espanto

- Pues porque...nunca llegas tan pronto, siempre llegas demasiado justo a clase, hasta con resto de migas en la cara...y hoy…¡vienes hasta aseado!

- ¡Siempre vengo aseado Sakura-chan!- No supo si inclinarse por la rabia o la vergüenza que su compañera pensara eso de él.

- ¿Has empezado el trabajo de Kakashi -sensei?- comentó aprovechando el trecho que faltaba hasta clase

- La verdad es que ayer me sentía bastante cansado…- comentó hasta que notó que Sakura dejó de avanzar - ¿Pasa algo?- interrogó ahora el muchacho.

- Ino y yo nos encontramos aquí siempre...que raro que no…

- ¡EY, FRENTE DE MARQUESINA!- la rubia llegó enérgica y dió un giro completo sobre sí misma antes de quedar en pose frente a su amiga. - ¡¿Qué te parece?!- comentó de forma sexy a su compañera

- ¡WO! que bien te queda…- comentó sakura totalmente boquiabierta.

Naruto entornó la mirada y trato de encontrar a qué se refería la joven. No veía nada raro.

- ¿El que?- recibió una mirada atónita por parte de las dos.

- ¿No notas el cambio?- le preguntó la rubia de nuevo y Naruto paso a mirarla de arriba abajo a la chica sin ver nada especial-

- ¿No?- Se sintió cohibido cuando las dos muchachas rodaron los ojos y continuaron avanzando hablando entre ellas. Naruto se sintió frustrado y las siguió desde atrás. No entendía a las mujeres.

- ¿Sabes la nueva?- La rubia parecía realmente exaltada, se le veía en la cara que no podía aguantar las ganas por contar el último chismorreo a la Pelirosa.

- ¿Es lo que has puesto en el Twiter?- Naruto se sintió de nuevo desplazado de esa conversación.

- ¿Cuando lo has visto?

- Esta mañana como a las seis…- ¿Sakura Chan se despertaba tan pronto? ¿para que? En la vida se había despertado tan pronto y le sobró tiempo para todo ¿que debía hacer la pelirosa por las mañanas?

- ¿¡A las seis!? NO, No eso está ya totalmente pasado! - Naruto no se podía creer que ya no fuera novedad algo que había pasado hacía dos horas.

- ¡Va a venir chico nuevo!

- ¿En serio?- aquella vez fue Naruto quien eclipsó a la pelirosa.

- ¡Pues sí! tengo ganas de ver como es…Aunque tampoco se cuando vendrá-

- ¿No sabes quien es?-

- Pues la verdad, lo tienen bastante escondido…

- ¿Y como lo sabes?- le picó la curiosidad al rubio.

- Veras Naruto, yo vivo muy cerca de Asuma-sensei y he escuchado que lo estab comentado por la calle por teléfono a alguien así que…No puedo dejar escapar una noticia así!

- La verdad que necesitas pareja Ino -cerda…¡No esta bien fisgonear las conversaciones ajenas!-

- ¿¡AH?! ¡Que me has dicho?- resoplo con enfado la rubia; Naruto pensó en evadirse - Bien que te he visto interesada en saberlo! y ya que comentas eso de las Parejas- Ino pasó a tener una actitud más prepotente- ¿Que hay de Sasuke-kun?-

Sakura pasó a mostrar una gran sonrisa y haciendo un movimiento grácil y con actitud desinteresada miró hacía al frente, mientras su alrededor parecía emanar luz propia.

- Quien sabe…- comentó con altivez finalment.

- No lo puedo creer...Sasuke y tu…- estaba totalmente boquiabierta hasta que casi la pasa a llevar al acercarse a ella. - ¿habeis tenido un avance?

- ¡SIIII!-

"Sakura….chan…"

Se la veía dolorosamente feliz con lo que había pasado, sin duda lo que había escuchado no fueron imaginaciones suyas. Su aura depresiva debió ser tal que Sakura, que al parecer había olvidado su presencia, dejó de hacer alarde de su felicidad. las campanas de la escuela sonaron cuando las féminas cruzaron el límite que separaba la calle con la escuela; pero Naruto se quedó fuera perdiendo toda la motivación a entrar en clase y ver como la relación entre la pelirosa y el moreno se estrechaba…

"Maldición, me siento tan fuera de lugar…"

Iruka -niichan le dijo que se tranquilizara y lo analizara todo, pero lo tenía claro; no quería ser el sujetavelas de nadie y menos de esos dos. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Sakura y Sasuke alejándose juntos cuando salieron la noche anterior de su casa.

-Naruto… ¿que haces? No vines?-

La voz Yamanaka le hizo reaccionar. No valía la pena quedarse pensando en eso, la vida seguía, debía dar gracias que tenía otros buenos amigos.

Naruto entró en el aula junto a Sakura tras despedirse de Ino. Su sorpresa fue encontrarse a Sasuke ahí de buena mañana, perfectamente aseado, como diría Sakura-chan. No supo muy bien con que cara mirarle así que optó por hacer como si no supiera nada sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos.

- Yo!- saludó con energía. Sasuke le miró también confundido y comprobó el reloj de su móvil- Sí lo se, he venido pronto, pero tranquilos no me pasa nada estoy perfectamente…- Se dejó caer sobre su asiento bajo la confundida mirada del moreno que no olvidaba nunca de mantener sus formas y la expresión lo más inalterable posible.

- ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto?- arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

- Nada….Y a tí? Ha pasado algo mientras no estaba?- No supo porque usó ese tono tan poco afable con el moreno, quería hacer como si no le importara nada.

- Estas siendo más ridículo que normalmente- le excudriño el moreno mientras Naruto apartaba la mirada como si no fuera con él.

- Por cierto…- Empezó a hablarle dándole la espalda lo que ocasionó que el moreno frunciera más el entrecejo.

- ¿Podríamos quedar mañana? Ya sabes para el trabajo de Kakashi…- Era la única manera que se le ocurrió para poder confirmar la cita con Sakura de parte del moreno. EL silencio que hubo después no le gustó en absoluto.

- Mañana…-

- Bien clase quiero a todos en su sitio AHORA!- la autoritaria voz de Anko puso a todos en su sitio y sin apenas esperar empezó su lección de ciencias haciendo imposible a los dos poder terminar esa conversación.

Naruto jugueteó con el lápiz entre sus dedos y mirando distraídamente por la ventana notó el zumbido de su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Mirando hacia la profesora trató de hacer un movimiento rápido para mirar el mensaje

' usuratonkachi D= '

- Teme…- Susurró de forma inaudible. pero lo que fue realmente inaudible fue el borrador que se estrelló contra su frente.

- Uzumaki! quizás el mensaje lo quieras compartir con todos!- rebuzno la profesora.

.

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto acabó en el pasillo con un cubo de agua, aquello era extremadamente familiar, sólo había cambiado una cosa...al mirar a su izquierda se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke tratando de mantener el tipo con su correspondiente cubo. Se mantenía con los ojos cerrado y los labios apretados, en medio de esa maraña negra que tenía como pelo se podía apreciar cierto enrojecimiento en las orejas.

- Je!...nunca pensé que te vería asi, Uchiha…

- Callate…- su voz no era tan potente y decidida como la que usaba normalmente.

Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que aquello estaba siendo la mar de divertido, seguramente Sasuke jamás había sido humillado de aquella manera. Anko no solo leyó el mensaje sino que también el remitente…

- Así que 'Uchiha Perfecto Sasuke'...¿eh?- trató de no recordar la carcajada general que causaron antes de ser expulsados de la clase por culpa de ese DOBE!.

- Eh...je je je je…- Rió con verdadero nerviosismo el rubio notando como los impenetrables ojos del Uchiha se movían lentamente hacia donde él estaba. Si Uchiha tuviera lasers de Star trek en los ojos, estaba seguro que los hubiera cambiado de aturdir a matar, no….de aturdir a desintegrar, estaba seguro de eso. Por un momento quiso desaparecer, pero no entendía como podía encontrar cierta felicidad en compartir un castigo.

- Ne, al final no me has dicho que harás mañana…-

- Tengo un compromiso…-

- ¿Es importante?

- Podría ser…-

- ¿Va a ocuparte todo el día?-

La mirada de Sasuke volvió a estar clavada en él pero de forma diferente, parecía analizar cada movimiento que estuviera haciendo, pero Naruto se ocupó de mantener el rostro mirando en dirección contraria al moreno.

- Eso parece…- contestó finalmente.

- Oh…-

- Podemos quedar el domingo-

Aquello no se lo esperaba, estaba seguro que le rechazaría. Aunque su cuerpo parecía querer estar a solas de nuevo con él, para arreglar el malentendido; a la vez se sentía ansioso de estar de nuevo en la habitación del moreno...ademas Itachi… Era difícil olvidar cómo cerró la puerta en silencio.

- ¿Vendrás esta vez a la mi casa?-

- Tienes el visto bueno de Iruka?

- Supongo….creo que no le importa que lleve amigos….

-... Naruto…-

La intervención del moreno fue interrumpida cuando Anko les mandó callar o les haría limpiar lo pasillos de toda la escuela, al modo tradicional...es decir agachados con el culo en pompa corriendo de lado a lado. No se dirigieron ni una palabra.

.

.

.

- Bueno ¿y esta tarde que hacemos?- comentó un tanto aburrido Kiba

- A mi no me mireis…- Nara estaba demasiado ocupado acomodándose para comer.

- Oye ¿¡por qué no vamos a la Bolera?!- propuso al rubia.

- ¿Eh? Menudo royo…- bufo kiba

- A mi no me desagrada la idea….- Comentó CHoji.

- ¡Podríamos ir a un KARAOKE!- A lee le llamearon los ojos ante su espectacular idea.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Que Naruto nos dá una paliza a todos!- KIba pasó a reir a carcajadas

- ¡Vete al cuerno Kiba!-

- Podríamos volver al parque..- propuso Shino.

- Demasiado problemático…- suspiró el vago del grupo

- Naruto no parece recuperado…- Sin duda le encantaba tocarle la narices al rubio al zagal con las marcas rojas en las mejillas

- KIba! te daré una paliza!- la ira de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

- Naruto-Kun ha mejorado desde la última vez. Muéstrales tu nuevo poder de la juventud NARUTO-KUN!

- Oi oi No lo azuces Lee..- Shikamaru se sentía la niñera de todos.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun ¿a tí que te gustaría?...- Ino le miró curioso.

- Me da igual…- el moreno no parecía interesado en el resultado de todo aquel debate

- ¿¡Y si vamos todos al cine?!- propuso la pelirosa.

- ¡Eso eso!. -Se exaltó la rubia.

- Eso se puede hacer desde casa…- no pareció muy fascinado Uzumaki.

- ¡DISCO!- propuso el exaltado especialista de artes marciales.

- ¡Mejor vamos a las recreativas!- el rubio pareció ilusionado con aquello.

Sasuke cansado de todo el ruido que hacían por no saber qué hacer, le pidió una hoja Sakura, la dividió en varias parte y tiró los pedazos en una de las bolsas de patatillas vacías de Choji.

-Coge una…- ordeno al volumetrico chico. que obedeció

- Aquí pone…- dijo causando expectación- Karaoke…- Sasuke tomó asiento de nuevo esperando poder acabarse su bento

- ¡Genial Karaoke!- no parecía más que satisfecha.

- Aix…- Shikamaru se limitó a suspirar- ¿por qué tengo la impresión que es todo por sólo una persona?

- ¡Hagamos arder la ciudad con la fuerza y juventud de nuestras voces!- Dejó dar rienda suelta a su euforia el cejotas.

- ¡OSU!- Naruto volvió a recuperar la alegría, le encantaba tener planes con los amigos. Sin previo aviso recibió un tirón de orejas por parte de la pelirosa.

- ¡No hagas ruido! y recuerda que tienes que hacer el trabajo de Kakashi!-

- Hai Hai…- murmuró con poco entusiasmo el blondo.

Tras haber hecho planes el resto del día paso infernalmente despacio para Uzumaki, pero pensar que todos se reunirían para cantar era un plan bastante agradable. ¡Nunca había ido a un karaoke con tanta gente! convencer a Iruka que cogiera el micrófono era misión imposible. Pasó de largo las bromas de Kiba durante el almuerzo sobre su potente voz y se reunió con el resto para decidir el punto de encuentro, se reunieron en la salida de la escuela.

- ¿No vas a venir?- Uzumaki abordó sin preámbulos al Uchiha cuando el resto le dijo que no se iba a presentar al karaoke. Pedaleó con energía hasta alcanzarle.

- Tengo cosas que hacer -se limitó a decir-.

-Vaaa, seguro que lo pasamos bien -le sonrió-.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando por el rabillo del ojo durante unos pasos y volvió a centrarse en su camino. Aquel chico llegaba a ser muy persistente cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, esa lección la tenía aprendida el moreno. Pero ese día no tenía intenciones de ceder.

-Fin del trayecto - anunció cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa-.

-¡Venga ya, Sasuke! ¡Vente! -le repitió por enésima vez-.

-¡Que no! -le respondió alzando la voz-.

Quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió. Ambos dieron un brinco al ver que se asomaba alguien.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke? -preguntó Itachi con seriedad-. ¡Oh! ¡Naruto-kun! -el gesto le cambió en seguida que vió al rubio junto a su hermano-. ¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? ¡Pasad dentro!

A Sasuke sólo le quedó resignarse y con gesto derrotado abrió la verja cuando su hermano le dió al botón. El rubio, aunque se sentía victorioso, pronto comenzó a sentir un sudor frío recorrerle la cara y la espalda.

**¿Qué cara le pongo ahora a Itachi-niichan?... Seguro que malinterpretó lo del otro día...**, iba pensando mientras dejaba la bici a un lado.

-¿Cómo va? -le preguntó con esa sonrisa tan perfectamente medida, al tiempo que dejó reposar una mano sobre su hombro-.

-Bien… -el rubor comenzaba a inundarle las mejillas-.

-¿Sobre qué discutíais? -les soltó sin más, esperando a que terminaran de quitarse los zapatos-.

Instintivamente, Sasuke desvió su mirada directamente hacia la del rubio, con gesto malhumorado. Naruto se vió entre la espada y la pared. Tragó saliva de forma tan brusca que incluso fue audible para los otros dos.

-No te preocupes por el tonto de mi hermano, luego ajusto cuentas con él.

-¡Nii-san...! -le replicó el menor de los Uchiha, a modo de ruego-.

-Pues… -comenzó el rubio-.

-¡No pienso ir! -le interrumpió, levantándose de golpe y encaminándose hacia las escaleras-.

Tanto Itachi como Naruto se quedaron sin habla, escuchando los pasos del moreno hacia la planta de arriba, y el portazo que dió al entrar en su habitación. Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir, hasta que escucharon pasos nuevamente bajando las escaleras.

-Este chico es imposible… -se escuchó una voz grave-. ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los muchachos y agarró a Naruto del hombro, dándole un buen apretujón.

-¡Sacad a ese tormento de su habitación que tenemos que celebrar! -anunció jovial, tratando de ignorar el fuerte temperamento de su hijastro-.

-Naruto-kun -le llamó la atención Itachi- hazme un favor y... -cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la sien para masajearse; el rubio se quedó expectante a la petición del hermano mayor- ...ahórrame la faena de intentar adivinar sobre qué discutíais.

-¿Otra vez? Arrfff -exclamó Obito llevando las manos al cielo-. Iré sirviendo… ¡Daos prisa!

-Pues… Es que hemos quedado con unos amigos de clase para ir al karaoke -le explicó cruzándose de brazos- pero no quiere venir…

- Ya veo… Bueno. Ponte cómodo -le invitó con la mano a sentarse-. Eso lo cambiamos en un momento.

Extrañado, el rubio se sentó en el mismo sitio que la vez anterior. Le pareció divertido lo jovial que se veía Obito ese día. No paraba de tararear mientras ponía sobre una bandeja algunas copas. Iba vestido muy elegante con una camisa de seda morada, pantalones de lana negros y corbata.

-¡Nii-san! -se escuchó el grito amortiguado de Sasuke desde la planta superior-.

Segundos después, apareció Itachi por las escaleras con lo que Naruto interpretó como una sonrisa maléfica. No era muy diferente de las que solía dedicarle a él, pero estaba algo más torcida.

**A saber qué le habrá dicho…. Qué miedo da…**. Un escalofrío le puso todos los pelos de punta.

No tardó en aparecer el hermano, bajando enfurruñado.

-Bueeeeeno, bueenoooo… -canturreó Obito dejando la bandeja que había preparado sobre el centro de la mesa-. Ahora que ya estamos todos -miró de reojo a Sasuke- ¡vamos a brindar! -alegre fue repartiendo las copas y sirvió el champagne-. Ehh… Ejem -se aclaró la voz- Bueno… Supongo que ya os haréis a una idea… Pero me siento muy dichoso de comunicaros, que le voy a pedir a Rin.. ¡que se case conmigo!

Todos se emocionaron ante la noticia. Itachi en seguida se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-¡Ya era hora! -le dijo apretándole los hombros-.

-¡Enhorabuena Obito! -le felicitó el rubio con júbilo-.

-¡Enhorabuena! -Sasuke se limitó a darle un apretón de manos, aunque el adulto, conociéndole, tomó el gesto de muy buen grado-.

-¡Brindemos pues! -exclamó cogiendo su copa, imitándole el resto-. ¡Por muchos años más juntos! - clamó alzando la copa-.

Kanpaaaai! - vocearon todos al unísono y acto seguido dieron un trago a la bebida.

Era la primera vez que Naruto bebía algo tan amargo. Tanto, que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y le dió un ataque de tos.

-¡Y eso que apenas le has dado un sorbo! - le echó en cara Obito, riendo- ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Le cogerás el gusto! -agregó divertido-.

-Dobe -murmuró Sasuke antes de darle un sorbo más a su copa, sin quitarle la vista de encima-.

A pesar de que Naruto le escuchó, decidió ignorarle y se dejó llevar por la emoción de Obito, que de repente le cogió de las manos y se lo llevó hasta el centro del salón bailando. Eran un verdadero espectáculo ya que los dos eran muy patosos. Pero en ese momento a Obito no parecía importunarle nada.

Itachi, que reparó en la expresión de su hermano, le dio un toque con el codo en el costado.

-Cierra la boca, que entran moscas…-le susurró, aguanto la risa-.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada a su hermano enfurruñado por la vergüenza de que le hubiera pillado con esa cara. Momento que Itachi no pudo dejar pasar para golpearle la frente con los dedos.

-Te pillé.

-¡Nii-san! Mooo -se quejó frotándose donde le había golpeado su hermano y enrabietado se dirigió a la planta de arriba de nuevo-. ¡Naruto! -gritó desde lo alto- Si vamos a ir a eso, ¡date prisa y cámbiate! -el rubio, que aún andaba bailando con el adulto, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, y paseó su mirada de Sasuke a Itachi, incrédulo-.

-¡Yeeeeeyyyyy! ¡Nos vamosss! -celebró el muchacho, dando brincos con más énfasis junto al adulto-.

A la vista de que iba a tardar en bajarle la emoción, decidió adelantarse para dejarle algo de ropa preparada.

Ya cuando estuvieron bien aseados y listos, se prepararon para salir. Pero Obito les interceptó por el camino, entregándoles de nuevo un par de copas. Les entretuvo un rato contándoles de cómo conoció a Rin durante sus años de instituto.

-Ahhh… -suspiraba una y otra vez recordando el pasado-.

Aunque Naruto quería beber de ese champagne que le habían ofrecido, apenas y podía dar unos sorbos cortos. Era algo demasiado amargo. No entendía como el moreno podía bebérselo tan plácidamente.

-Lo nuestro si que era un amor puro -les relataba-. Siempre que la veía hacía que se me encogiera el corazón -Sasuke no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la botella de champagne, que estaba ya a menos de la mitad-. Sentía como si quedara atrapado en una burbuja, ahogándome cuando me ignoraba... -se volvió algo dramático cuando se apoyó en el sofá, hundiendo la cara entre sus brazos. Si bien aquella actuación tenía totalmente enfrascado al rubio, como si de una película melodramática se tratara-. ¡Pero toda esa agonía se esfumó el día que aceptó salir conmigo! -exclamó levantando los brazos hacia el cielo-.

Tras esta última puesta en escena, Sasuke dejó su copa vacía sobre la mesa, y agarró del brazo a Naruto que no paraba de aplaudir totalmente emocionado.

-Vámonos ya. Llegamos tarde.

.

.

.

Todos estaban ya en la sala de karaoke esperando a los dos muchachos. Sakura había llamado ya un par de veces al moreno, y otras tantas mil al rubio.

-Sasuke-kun dijo que no iba a venir… -dijo decepcionada-. Así que mejor no le insisto. No vaya a ser que se moleste… -le aclaró a la rubia bloqueando la pantalla de su móvil-.

-¡No os preocupéis por Naruto-kun! ¡Seguro que vendrá! -afirmó Lee-. ¡La llama de la juventud aún arde en él! -dijo levantando el pulgar e imitando esa sonrisa "profident" de su sensei-.

A todos les recorrió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de cuánto se asemejaban. Kiba y Chouji ya estaban esperando al comienzo de una canción cuando una alarma en el móvil hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara. Le enseñó triunfante el mensaje a Ino y ambas salieron de la sala.

-¡Va a veniiiir! - bailotearon ambas junto a la puerta-.

-Espera que le digo en cual estamos… -le dijo mientras tipeaba-.

Ambas se miraron emocionadas y volvieron a entrar para esperar. Ya habían servido una tanda de bebidas cuando aparecieron los chicos por la puerta.

-¡Uooooooo! ¡Ya han llegado para unirse a la llama de la juventud! -exclamó Lee con el micrófono en mitad de una canción-.

Sasuke, que aún estaba con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dió media vuelta y cerró, haciendo que el rubio se chocara con él.

-¿¡A dónde vas!? -preguntó desorientado-.

-Necesito un trago…

-¡Ah! ¡Yo también quiero probar! -dijo el rubio con cara de pícaro, corriendo tras él-.

-¡No!

-¿¡A dónde váis!? -preguntó Ino desde la puerta-.

-...-Sasuke llevó su mirada de uno a otro-. Si vienes no nos van a dar nada. Dobe. Somos menores, ¿recuerdas? -le explicó al ver cómo entornaba los ojos, a punto de saltar a decirle alguna burrada-.

-Pero yo quiero… -se quejó cruzándose de brazos. Ino no llegaba a escuchar de qué hablaban y se quedó expectante-.

- Ahh… -suspiró-. Ya te traigo algo.

-¿Sí? -el moreno se quedó abrumado del repentino brillo que apareció en los ojos del dobe aquél-.

-Sí… -le afirmó llevándose la mano al cuello-.

Naruto pareció satisfecho y le dejó marchar, volviendo él a la sala con los demás. Ino no entendía nada. Se puso de mal humor por no poder enterarse de la razón por la que el rubio parecía tan contento. Para cuando volvió el moreno, Naruto ya se había unido a kiba en la siguiente pieza musical que iban a destrozar.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que te vendan los cubatas? -le preguntó Shikamaru por lo bajo cuando se sentó a su lado-.

-Tengo mis contactos -le respondió, haciéndose el interesante-.

Aunque desganado, decidió quedarse al lado de Nara. Al menos podría sobrellevar aquello mejor si tenía a alguien menos complicado al lado. Si bien de vez en cuando ni Shikamaru podía contener la risa ante las memeces que hacían sus amigos cuando tenían un micro en la mano.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Naruto cuando Sasuke le entregó su bebida-.

-Pruébalo -le respondió sin siquiera mirarle-.

No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces. Pero con la experiencia que había tenido hacía un rato, prefirió darle un sorbo corto, no fuera a ser que le entrara un ataque de tos de nuevo. Tras el primer trago, y después de haberlo saboreado, se quedó mirando fijamente a Sasuke. No tenía ni idea de qué era aquello. Pero para ser alcohol… ¡estaba riquísimo!

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Y que lo digas! ¿Qué es? -preguntó de nuevo, aún más curioso-.

-Secreto -le respondió con media sonrisa-.

-Mira que te gusta hacerte el interesante… -murmuró por lo bajo antes de darle otro trago, esta vez un poco más largo-.

En seguida se volvió a unir a sus amigos para seguir con el vocerío.

Entre tanto chico, y sin poder atrapar la atención del Uchiha, Ino y Sakura se sintieron un tanto desmotivadas. Y aunque se lo estaban pasando bien, recibiendo los aplausos de todos cuando les deleitaban con sus dotes de cantantes, decidieron marcharse pronto.

-¡Ánimo, frente de marquesina! -le alentaba la rubia cuando salían-. ¡Mañana es todo tuyo!

-Sí… -se ruborizó emocionada-.

-Ayyyyy -le dió un abrazo su amiga-. ¡Escúchame bien! Mañana tienes que utilizar todas tus armas de mujer para que no se te escape ¿me oyes? -le dijo seria-.

-¡Lo sé! -contestó segura de sí misma-.

Una vez se fueron, aprovecharon para dar rienda suelta a la ida y venida de copas. Shikamaru había pasado la voz y habían estado conteniéndose por no montar el espectáculo delante de ellas, cosa que agradeció el Uchiha que, aunque le molestaba bastante estar rodeado de tanta de gente fuera del instituto, se sentía más cómodo sin las chicas delante. Al menos ya no tenía la sensación de tener las miradas clavándosele en el cogote.

Naruto se sentía en parte frustrado. Todos los demás iban ya por la tercera o la cuarta copa y él sentía que su límite estaba en esa segunda que aún no se había terminado y que le hacía sentir lo bastante torpe como para no querer levantarse del sofá.

-Tú… ¿qué tienes en contra mía? -le preguntaba a su bebida, como si ésta le fuera a responder-.

Ante sus narices, vió cómo su vaso se levantaba de mano del Uchiha, que le miraba divertido sentado a su lado.

-Ésta me la termino yo, dobe -le sonrió con suspicacia-.

-Uhhhhhhhh -exclamaron Shino y Chouji que estaban pendientes de la escena-.

-¡Te-Temeeee…! -empezó a gritar Naruto, echándose encima intentando alcanzar la copa-.

-¡Oeee no me eches el culo encima!¡Naruto! -exclamó Shikamaru empujando a Naruto aún más contra Sasuke-.

Algo mareado, terminó por caerse encima. De milagro, el moreno consiguió salvar de que cayera al suelo toda la bebida. Durante un momento, Naruto se le quedó mirando a los ojos.

De repente notó cómo le ardía toda la cara, ¡hasta las orejas parecían estar en llamas! Y las palpitaciones que sentía en el pecho no cesaban.

**¿Habré bebido demasiado?** se andaba preguntando cuando el moreno le apartó de encima de un empujón.

Se sentía algo aturdido, dato que no pasó desapercibido para el Uchiha.

Por un arrebato, el moreno se bebió casi de un trago la media copa que le restaba al rubio, que le miraba atónito. Todos se rieron por la rabieta que pilló, haciendo pucheros y todo.

-Hora de irse -le informó mientras se levantaba-.

-¡Vete tú si te da la gana! ¡Yo me quedo! -le contestó cruzándose de brazos-.

-Como quieras… -le respondió tambaleándose un poco-. Pero yo me voy. Y tu bici ya sabes dónde está… -le avisó desde la puerta, poniéndose su chaqueta como buenamente pudo-.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al rubio, expectantes de cuál iba a ser esta vez su reacción. Éste se quedó pensativo, intentando recordar dónde había dejado la bici, hasta que se dió cuenta de que tenía que recogerla en casa del moreno. Miró su reloj instintivamente para darse cuenta de que pasaban ya de las diez de la noche.

-¡Dios! ¡Iruka-niichan me va a matar! -gritó al tiempo que trataba de ponerse de pie de un brinco, pero cayó de espaldas de nuevo al sofá-.

Todos se mofaron de él y la poca tolerancia que tenía. Pero entre carcajadas decidieron de marchar a casa también los demás. Sí que empezaba a ser tarde y mejor no hacer enfadar a los padres…

A la salida del karaoke se despidieron, marchando cada cual por su camino. Choji y Shikamaru acompañaron durante un rato a Naruto y Sasuke, rememorando las canciones más épicas que habían cantado esa noche, hasta que llegaron al punto en el que se separaban. Naruto se despidió de ambos, pero el moreno siguió caminando a paso lento. Según iban avanzando por las calles, cada vez era más evidente la embriaguez del Uchiha. Por momentos parecía que se fuera a caer del mareo que llevaba encima. Naruto no podía creerse el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo. Por el camino, paró para comprarle una botella de agua en una máquina expendedora, pero el moreno se la rechazó.

-Si me bebo eso, vomito -le aseguró-.

El rubio no entendía mucho de primeros auxilios y mucho menos de borracheras. Pero decidió hacerle sentar y mojarle la cara para ver si así se le pasaba un poco. Por momentos se sentía cada vez más impotente. No sabía qué hacer. Pero lo que sí sabía es que tenían que llegar a casa del moreno, mejor antes que después. No quedaba mucho, tan sólo un par de calles. Pero aquél no parecía tener intenciones de echar a andar. De repente le vino a la memoria aquella técnica de proyección que les había enseñado Gai-sensei y de cómo Sasuke le mantuvo en el aire antes de proyectarle.

Se acaloró al pensar que tenía que llevarle en su espalda, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero no había más opciones. Así que se puso delante de él.

-Oe… Teme… -intentó atraer su atención, ruborizado por la postura-. Agárrate a mi cuello, que te llevo.

El rubio se quedó flipando de que no tuviera que repetírselo de nuevo. Y, aunque lentamente, el moreno le rodeó con los brazos, sujetándose lo más fuerte que podía.

**Ahora me inclino hacia adelante...** se decía así mismo mientras llevaba a cabo los pasos.

**...y hago que se junten las caderas…**

Aunque ya sabía lo que era, Naruto no pudo dejar de sentirse incómodo por la posición. A Pesar de las chaquetas, podía notar el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Sasuke. Y no fue sino hasta ahora que se dio cuenta de los golpes de aire que recibía en el cuello por la respiración del moreno. Por momentos se iba poniendo más nervioso, durantes unos instantes incluso sintió que se le nublaba la vista.

"_Cuando te sientas así, intenta pararte un momento y pensar en quién está a tu alrededor…", _recordó repentinamente las palabras de su padrino.

"_...y qué es lo que hacen para que te sientas tan sofocado."_

-¿Por qué estoy recordando esto ahora? -se dijo así mismo en voz alta-.

**¡Estiras las piernas!** se obligó a centrar sus recuerdos en la lección que le dió el moreno.

Una vez lo hubo levantado, hizo que diera un pequeño bote para que se acomodara bien en su espalda, y echó a andar.

-Toca al timbre -le ordenó, poniéndose de morros porque tenía las manos ocupadas sujetándole las piernas-.

No contestaba nadie al portero automático, aunque podía verse una luz tenue dentro de la casa. Volvieron a llamar al tiempo que se abría la puerta, por la que asomaba Itachi algo extrañado de que llamaran a esas horas.

En cuanto vió a Naruto cargando a su hermano a la espalda se apresuró a salir para ayudarle a abrir la verja.

-Tenéis suerte de que aún no ha vuelto Obito… -les reprochó-.

Una vez en lugar seguro, y habiendo dejado sentado a Sasuke en la entrada de la casa, el rubio pudo relajarse un momento y miró el reloj para consultar la hora.

-Itachi-niichan… -le dijo lloriqueando-.

Éste se giró desorientado al ver que el crío estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

-Por favor… ayúdame… -le rogó con los ojos lacrimosos y haciendo pucheros-. Iruka-niichan me va a descuartizar…

El adulto consultó también su reloj. Eran ya pasadas las once de la noche. Por el estado en el que se encontraban los muchachos tardarían un par de horas en recuperar la compostura.

-Ahh… -suspiró profundamente-. Ayúdame a subirle a la cama. Luego me dices tu número de casa y hablo yo con tu padrino para que te quedes a dormir...

-Buahhhh -se lanzó a abrazarle- ¡Gracias! -casi se le escapaban las lágrimas por sentirse casi liberado de la ira de Iruka-.

Entre los dos subieron al moreno a su habitación.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del hermano, se quedó junto a él para mantenerlo sentado sujetándole por los hombros con una mano, y por el pecho con la otra.

"_...hasta que se le pase un poco el mareo. Si se tumba será peor",_ le dijo.

Después de unos minutos, volvió a la estancia con un trapo mojado.

-Déjaselo en el cuello un rato, a ver si se le pasa antes.

Naruto asintió y obedeció. De mientras, Itachi abrió uno de los armarios y sacó de él un futon y algunas mantas.

-Ya he hablado con Iruka-san -le tranquilizó-. Le he dicho que os habéis entretenido con un trabajo de clase y os habéis quedado dormidos.

Desplazó con los pies la mesa hasta el rincón más alejado de la puerta y extendió el futón y la ropa de cama hasta que quedó bien hecha.

-Naruto -le llamó cuando hubo terminado-. Yo me tengo que ir ya -sacó un par de pijamas de un cajón y se los dejó al pie de la cama-. Tal vez Obito no venga esta noche -le informó-, si pasa cualquier cosa, llámame -le dijo mientras le escribía en un papel su teléfono.

Se quedó un momento observándolos de pie frente a ellos antes de salir.

-Lo siento… -se disculpó antes de que se fuera el mayor-. Siento ponerte en un compromiso así… -no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara-.

-No pasa nada, Naruto-kun -hizo una pausa, como recordando-. Yo también he pasado por esto -se sinceró antes de cerrar la puerta-.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta y escuchó como Itachi bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, él también iba muy bien vestido, tal vez tuviera alguna cita y llegaba tarde por culpa de ellos. Como leyendo los pensamientos del rubio, Sasuke suspiró sonoramente. O eso pensó él. El moreno por fin tenía la respiración más rítmica y profunda.

-Sasuke… -comenzó a pensar en voz alta- ¿Por qué has tenido que beber tanto…? -se preguntó apesadumbrado por las condiciones en las que se encontraba-.

-¿Por qué…? -respondió pasado un rato-.

A Naruto le dió una punzada en el pecho. Pensaba que el muchacho dormía. De repente, notó cómo le cogía la mano con la que le sujetaba por los pectorales, y le apretó con fuerza.

-Por qué dice… -hizo una pausa en la que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada-. ¡Porque no sé cómo sacarte de mi cabeza! -le gritó poniéndose frente a frente-. ¡Porque mire donde mire sólo te veo a tí, y a tu estúpida cara sonriente por todos lados! -Naruto sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de parársele al escuchar aquellas palabras-. ¡Pero desde que me estás ignorando es peor aún! -le agarró por los hombros empujándole con fuerza-.

El rubio le sujetó de la misma forma, haciendo resistencia. No podía dejar de mirarle a los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sentir como si de repente el oxígeno hubiese desaparecido de esa habitación. De golpe comenzaron a surgirle en la mente flashes de todo lo que le habían dicho últimamente.

"_Cuando te sientas así, intenta pararte un momento y pensar en quién está a tu alrededor... y qué es lo que hacen para que te sientas tan sofocado."_

Una y otra vez todas esas frases se arremolinaban en su memoria

"_Siempre que la veía, hacía que se me encogiera el corazón..."_

"_Sentía como si quedara atrapado en una burbuja, ahogándome cuando me ignoraba…"_

"_Siempre estoy con un nudo en la garganta… ¡me falta el aire!"_, se acordó de la conversación con Iruka.

-¡Me falta el aire! -le gritó el moreno a la par que se recordaba a sí mismo-.

"_¡Pero toda esa agonía se esfumó el día que aceptó salir conmigo!"_

Sasuke se quedó respirando con pesadez una vez hubo escupido todo lo que sentía. Para su asombro, Naruto dejó de resistir, llevando una mano sobre su mejilla, intentando quitarle las lágrimas de la cara. Cuando levantó la mirada para posar sus ojos sobre los del rubio se quedó totalmente confuso al ver que estaba llorando igualmente.

-A mí también… me falta el aire -le respondió en un hilo de voz, con la garganta obstruida, a la vez que se abrazaba a él con fuerza-.

Se mantuvieron así durante un largo rato, intentando tranquilizarse el uno al otro.

Ambos desearon poder detener el tiempo en ese instante, cuando por fin consiguieron tranquilizarse pero se mantenían abrazados, apoyados en el hombro del otro.

Después de varios minutos, que parecieron un suspiro, Sasuke intentó apartar al rubio de sí para poder mirarle a la cara, pero éste se resistía a despegarse, apretándose con más fuerza.

-Dobe... -le murmuró apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza-.

-Baka… -le contestó el otro con la cabeza escondida en su hombro-.

Como por la fuerza no se apartaría de él, el moreno se dejó caer un poco hacia atrás. Lo suficiente para que se soltara y poder ponerle las manos sobre las mejillas.

Sin que se lo esperase, Naruto terminó por echarse encima suya y posó los labios sobre los suyos. Nunca había besado a nadie, así que no sabía cual era la forma correcta de hacerlo. Pero se dejó llevar por sus impulsos, acompañando a los del moreno. Pasó el brazo por debajo de su cuello y se dejó caer al lado. Por primera vez podía acariciarle el pelo, fino y suave, resbalándose entre sus dedos. Y acariciarle el cuello. Tenía la piel tan fina como el terciopelo. Sus respiraciones chocaban cada vez con más fuerza por lo apasionado de sus besos abrazándose de nuevo fuertemente. Con cierta timidez, empezaron a descubrir el cuerpo del otro, deslizando sus manos por debajo de las camisetas. Era una sensación totalmente desconocida por ambos el poder acariciar la piel desnuda de otra persona de esa manera. Todos los sentidos los tenían agudizados al máximo. Sentían cada roce, cada movimiento, cada respiración, cada beso… Ambos eran conscientes de lo inevitable, a cada pulsación, la sangre hervía más, y no tardaron mucho en notar cómo por momentos la temperatura iba subiendo. En un impulso, Sasuke llevó una de sus manos a las nalgas del rubio, atrayéndole con fuerza a sus caderas. Éste se detuvo en seco al notar cómo se apretaban, y se apartó un poco empujando su mano contra el pecho del moreno. Naruto sentía las palpitaciones en la dureza de su entrepierna, e intuyó lo mismo para con el otro.

-Sasu-ke… -consiguió decir entre jadeos-.

-Dobe… -le respondió algo frustrado, atrayendo la cabeza del rubio hacia su pecho-.

No rechazó el abrazo. Por el contrario, se lo agradeció. Volvieron a abrazarse fuertemente. Naruto pudo escuchar perfectamente los latidos del corazón del moreno, palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho. Poco a poco le fueron cayendo los párpados al ritmo de las pulsaciones hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

-Sasuke... -susurró Itachi desde la puerta, con la luz del pasillo encendida, cuando volvió de madrugada-.

El moreno, que se despertó al escuchar entrar en casa a su hermano, levantó una mano a modo de saludo para indicarle que aún seguía vivo.

Itachi se los encontró conforme se habían quedado horas antes: fuertemente abrazados el uno al otro, y con la ropa con la que habían venido de fiesta.

**Ni tan siquiera se han puesto el pijama…**, pensó divertido mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Muchismas Gracias a ZANZAMARU por estar ahí siempre comentando nuestro fan fic! la verdad que aunque la hacemos para divertirnos nos llena de ilusión que hay gente que se toma un momento a escribirnos unas líneas!

Aun falta muchas cosas en esta historia espero que sigáis pegada a ella!

GOTEN TRUNK5

De verda que muchas gracias por comentar aunque fuera una linea! Itachi continuara deleitándonos con su madura sabiduría! Gracias por segirnos

GUEST

NO se quien eres pero gracias por comentar! a tí y atodos los que no estais registrados!


	16. Resaca y Café

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna XVI**

En la distancia le pareció escuchar un pitido o una melodía, no sabría decir el qué… Su cuerpo pesaba en un agotamiento máximo y su cabeza no parecía pensar cosas coherentes. No sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, si el sonido era el mundo de los sueños o era lo que rompía la barrera para conectar con el mundo real. Sintió el tacto de las sábanas y el crujido que hacían al moverse. Apenas entreabrió los ojos y distinguió unas sombras adivinando que estaba en su cuarto. Suspiró profundamente y alargó el brazo de forma tentativa hacia el sonido.

Cuando miró la pantalla de su móvil, parpadeó con dificultad, le estaba resultando ardua la tarea de enfocar lo que había escrito; podía percibir que las primeras luces de la mañana se filtraban en su ventana de forma tenue. Necesito tiempo hasta averiguar que las llamadas eran de la pelirosa y arrugó el entrecejo pensando en por qué lo había llamado. Bufó y soltó el móvil en su sitio de nuevo dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada con un sonoro suspiro; estaba muy cansado.

"Mierda!" al instante cogió nuevamente el teléfono recordando que había quedado con la pelirosa a las once. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vió que las llamada eran de las doce y cuarto...pero peor aún era que ya era la una. Él juraría que se había despejado en un instante y, en realidad, habían pasado tres cuartos de hora. Sin duda estaba demasiado derrotado. Se pasó la mano por la cara para tratar de despejarse y escribirle algo o llamar a la pelirosa. Se intentó acomodar cuando sintió un lastre en su cintura.

El lastre era rubio y lamentablemente lo conocía demasiado bien. Se quedó paralizado al ver a su compañero de clase abrazado, como si le fuera la vida en ello, a su cintura. Notaba como la punta de los dedos de Uzumaki se deslizaban por debajo de su ropa interior rozando casi su baja espalda. La tensión y la perplejidad de ese momento no la había sentido en su vida. Su primera reacción hubiera sido patearle fuera de su cama pero estaba demasiado bloqueado tan siquiera para pensar. Miró el movil una vez más y luego a Naruto sintiéndose en la situación más ridícula de su vida.

"No...esto no esta pasando" Se sintió aún más estúpido al pensar eso y cerrar los ojos pensando que aquello haría que se evaporaran las dos cosas que le estaban dejando al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

Naruto se removió afianzando más su agarre a su cintura. Intentó escurrirse del abrazo tentacular de su compañero, las alarmas saltaron enseguida cuando noto otro roce demasiado vergonzoso entre sus piernas. No quiso ni mirar y comprobar lo que sabía que era evidente para un muchacho sano en pleno desarrollo sexual.

"Maldita sea…" cómo se despertara Naruto en ese preciso momento tendría en primer plano todo su esplendor masculino en forma de tienda de campaña.

Soltó el móvil y se sintió tan agobiado que sólo quiso quitarse la ropa empezando por la camisa, pero teniendo a Naruto abrazado.. ¡era tarea imposible! ¿Qué hacía? ¿Le despertaba y esperaba que Naruto estuviera tan desorientado como él y no se diera cuenta de su pequeño (bueno, no tan pequeño) inconveniente? ¿O simplemente lo pateaba y le hacía morder las baldosas para tener tiempo de huir hasta el baño?

"Un momento…- Bajó de nuevo la mirada comprobando como el calor de Naruto empezaba a humedecerle la piel. No era agradable ver a tu amigo babear cerca de tu zona genital.

"... "

Silencio y frustración. Sólo quería gritar por auxilio, como si fuera un niño al que le hubieran pillado orinando en la cama. La vergüenza le embriagaba de tal forma que quería morir. Tomó aire y afrontó las cosas como el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo…

- Suéltame Dobe de los cojones….- Gruñó con los dientes apretados. Empezó a empujar la cara del blondo hacia atrás y con sus piernas empujó el resto del cuerpo del intruso hasta hacer que le soltara y despertara entre quejidos.

-Mnhh nnggññ¿Que?...Mmhh ¡¿QUE?!- más que algo humano parecía un graznido agonizante de algún ser de ultratumba, pero Sasuke no estaba para si quiera encontrarle gracia a eso.

Saltó de la cama y empezó quitándose la camisa que sentía totalmente empapada.

- ¡Voy a ducharme y tú irás detrás! Despiértate o te pateare fuera de mi casa..- mostró su lado más frío mirando de reojo al rubio cuando abrió el armario para buscar una muda nueva y ocultar su poco oportuna erección matutina. Vió a Naruto que alzó la cabeza con los ojillos entrecerrados casi como si no pudiera despegarlos emitió algo parecido a gorjeo de algun pajaro exótico en época de apareamiento y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama del moreno. Había sido totalmente ignorado.

Agua fría...muy fría, tanto que le costara contener el jadeo de dolor. No podía creerse nada de los recuerdo que venían a cada segundo a su mente de lo que pasó la noche anterior. El maldito karaoke y su estúpida idea de calmar sus tonterías con alcohol. Sabía perfectamente que le afectaba...pero se sintió horrible al incitar al rubio a cometer la misma estupidez.

Al mirarse al espejo no quería encontrar ese reflejo, a él, quería ser otra persona para no tener que mirar a Naruto a la cara. Suspiró cuando noto algo raro en su clavícula. Se acercó un poco mas…

- … Que ...No…- sí era eso…- ese usuratonkachi….¡es un puto mosquito!- encontró un chupetón, por suerte era pequeño. Se acabaron las camisas abiertas por un temporada.- Dioses…- Musitó aquello iba a ser muy difícil ahora.

-!Oi...Dobe...Dobe!- su mal humor creció exponencialmente al ritmo que su resaca le martilleaba la cabeza.

- ¡QUÉ! ¡ESTAS NO SON FORMAS DE DESPERTAR A NADIE!- El rubio no se quedaba atrás, se habían juntado dos cabezotas.

- Dúchate,...- ordenó.

- ¡Déjame!- le dió la espalda y se cubrió con las sábanas.

- ¡Estás en MI casa, en MI habitación!- puntualizó enseguida pero Naruto simplemente se encogió más entre las mantas del moreno.

- ¡Ahora!- No usó un tono de voz afable y tiró de las sábanas, pero Naruto se aferró a ellas como gato a las cortinas.

Habían pasado unas horas hasta que los dos bajaron al salir para tomarse un té, con todas las persianas del salón bajadas. Ambos estaban mirando a través de cualquier cosa, sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura-chan?- le preguntó finalmente el rubio. Uchiha sólo se limitó a dar un sorbo a su ardiente té sin contestarle.- Pobre, no se merece ese plantón…-

Uchiha resopló masajeándose la nuca sintiendo aún la tensión. Ninguno de los dos comentó nada de la noche anterior, no quería averiguar si Naruto recordaba algo de eso, pero él sí que lo recordaba.

Fue el rubio el que empezó besando sus labios y él, el idiota que lamió los de Naruto buscando profundizarlo totalmente embriagado al no sentir ninguna atadura a la moral. Sentir el calor de su acompañante bajo la ropa, era una tentación demasiado intensa para no caer en ella. No pudo omitir sus suspiros y los jadeos que salían de sendos labios hinchados. Notó las pulsaciones bajo la ropa y las suyas propias le parecían audibles desde cualquier parte de la casa. La razón desapareció cuando empezó a bajar las manos hasta colarse bajo la ropa de aquel que jadeaba sobre su cuello. Sólo cerró los ojos y apretó con sus dedos la espalda de Naruto controlando como pudo unas extrañas ganas de de marcar su carne de alguna manera.

"Todo ha sido culpa suya…"

Tenía que encontrar un culpable, él no hubiera actuado así. La poca conciencia que le quedaba se fue a la mierda cuando notó el tacto de Naruto bajo su piel, jamás había sentido una rampa así en su vida. Bueno,sí. Lo sintió antes, cuando le pasó el brazo por encima de la nuca cuando le trató como si fueran amigos, hacía un tiempo; Naruto nunca sabría lo que pasó bajo su piel: se le erizó el vello de la nuca y su garganta se oprimió sola, la punta de sus dedos se sacudieron en un delicioso calambre que le subió por sus brazos...Sólo un maldito roce de amigos; Cuando estuvo manoseándole imitando sus gestos perdió el control de su ser, Uchiha Sasuke desapareció para dejarse llevar.

Lo ansiaba, lo deseaba, quería marcarlo, casi morderlo, y acercó las caderas del rubio hacia él cuando las palpitación de su entrepierna fue dolorosa. Restalló en una extraña ira cuando descubrió la extraña habilidad del rubio de causarle ese efecto en su cuerpo con una simple caricia...Uzumaki parecía casi inocente en ese aspecto, pero el Uchiha estaba seguro que no era así. Nadie podía acariciar de esa forma sin haberlo hecho antes. Le tomaría en ese momento, pero el blondo le detuvo. Nunca tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo mayor para recuperar la cordura hasta ese día...y todo acabó ahí.

Volvió a pasearse la mano por la nuca de abajo arriba, subiendo su y erizado pelo por la parte de atrás. Miró a Naruto y rezó mudamente a los dioses que no supiera cuántas ganas le invadieron para follárselo como si no hubiera un mañana.

"Se acabó el alcohol…" se prometió mirando fijamente el chupetón que le había dejado él en el cuello al rubio. Ahora recordaba que Naruto le contestó haciendo lo mismo pero en su clavícula. " Y yo llamándole mosquito…" se reprendió a él mismo.

No quería volver a perder el control de ese modo. Por alguna extraña razón era hipersensible al sonido e identificó las llaves de su hermano cuando iba a abrir la puerta.

- Bueno días…- Dijo cansado, los dos jóvenes le contestaron de forma mecánica- Veo que aún estais asimilando todo…- comentó como si nada- Yo….voy a hacer lo propio…- Con toda la dignidad que podía albergar un Uchiha, subió las escaleras agarrándose a la barandilla y fue hasta su habitación sin hacer más comentarios-.

- Nee, Sasuke -. este le miró- ¿Crees que se ha referido a lo de ayer? -le preguntó hundiendo su mirada en el fondo de la taza-.

Sasuke se limitó a entrecerrar la mirada, no quería ni pensar que Itachi estuviera deduciendo nada de lo que realmente pasó en ese cuarto. Ahora entendía porqué su cuerpo le pedía desesperadamente alejarse de Naruto… 'ESO' iba a pasar, había pasado. En ese momento sólo podía pensar si desterrar a Naruto por siempre de su vida...o cómo ya había pasado lo que debía de pasar...afrontar que ya nada podría ser peor. Todo eso dependería de la reacción del rubio.

-Nee… -le miró algo apesadumbrado-. ¿Estás enfadado?

- No lo sé..¿por qué?- Contestó malhumorado

-...-no fue capaz de articular palabra-.

Por un momento pensó que todo lo que había ganado la noche anterior, lo perdería en el momento en el que saliera por la puerta de la casa Uchiha. No fue capaz de impedir que un nudo se le atravesara en la garganta, apretando los labios todo lo que podía para no romper a llorar de impotencia.

- Será mejor que pasemos la resaca hoy tranquilos…- comentó tratando de no mirarle, no sabía si recordaba algo, sólo esperaba que asumiera su mal humor antes que hacerle pasar por la humillación de acompañarle a casa y no poder mantenerse en pie...A parte de todo, había llorado como una nena. Una nena que soltó sus emociones...Odiaría si Naruto le hubiera contestado por compasión.

Se levantó del asiento y recogió su taza de té.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó con la voz más inalterable posible.

-Sí… Ya me voy, tranquilo.

Como un rayo subió a recoger su mochila, procurando que Sasuke no le viera la cara.

Éste le siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció por la esquina de la escalera, a toda prisa. Sabía que ocultaba algo cuando estaba con esa actitud…

"Lo recuerda…" entrecerró los ojos maldiciendo su suerte. No le dejaría escapar, así que le esperó delante de la puerta de salida. Procuró tomar una actitud más convincente para hacerle entender que no iba a salir de ahí sin que soltara hasta lo último que tuviera que decir.

El rubio se quedó petrificado al verlo ahí cuando regresó de la planta superior.

**¿¡Qué es lo que quiere!?**, no paraba de preguntarse. Comenzó a ponerse sus zapatillas a toda prisa.

"Dobe...no me ignores". No le gustaba que la gente hiciera eso. Lograba ponerle de peor humor, pero tomaría aire y trataría de comportarse como una persona civilizada.

- Solo lo diré una vez así que más vale que me atiendas, usuratonkachi…- Esperó que el rubio dejara de usar su calzado como una excusa para evadirse de él.

Una vez terminó de atarse los cordones, se incorporó, quedando frente a frente.

-Habla -contestó casi susurrando-.

Tomó aire, aquello iba a volverse vergonzoso para él. Nunca le había dado explicaciones a nadie. Simplemente hacía lo que le venía en gana y el resto lo aceptaba, o no; pero le importaba bien poco. Una parte de él detestaba al rubio porque para él, no le era indiferente lo que pasara a partir de ese día.

- Sé que esto se debe a mí estupidez. No debí haberte dado alcohol, y mucho menos debí quedarme en un estado tan patético como para que tuvieras que arrastrarme a casa como un vulgar saco de … En fin… - Se masajeó el puente de la nariz y volvió a dirigirle la mirada a Naruto-. No sé si recordarás nada de lo que pasó, ni de cómo amaneciste aquí.- De nuevo se mantuvo en silencio sabiendo que debía usar las palabras correctas… Eso era lo que no se le daba nada bien-.

Naruto indeciso, se mantuvo a la espera de lo que quería decirle el moreno. No quería precipitarse ni que hubiera ningún malentendido.

- Y bien….¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Y tú? - le devolvió la pregunta apretando los puños. Empezaba a estar harto de esa situación-.

- Lo recuerdo…- quería decir que fue humillante llorar como una nena delante de Naruto, pero el rubio no le aseguró nada así que al parecer él tendría que dar el salto- Estaba totalmente ebrio y dije…- no sabía exactamente cómo seguir- Cosas que no quería..- no era mentira.- De lo que pasó después... no me arrepiento - confesó a pesar de que se torturaba. Una parte de él parecía haber esperado una eternidad por algo así-.

Embargado por la rabia, no se le ocurrió otra cosa al rubio que cogerle por el cuello de la camiseta y estamparlo contra la puerta.

-¿¡Y entonces!? ¿¡A QUÉ VIENEN TODAS ESTAS TONTERÍAS!? -le preguntó totalmente frustrado-.

Le miró como si aquello no fuera con él, pero mientras lo oprimiera contra la puerta, no se iría. El dobe no era bueno buscando vías de escape.

- ¿No recuerdas que tú bebiste también? ¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que recuerdas y lo que no? Quizás debería haberme callado que casi…- se detuvo en mitad de la frase-. No sabía si simplemente era cosa del alcohol o qué. No estoy en esa cabeza de serrín que tienes…- tomó aire - Ahora dime qué piensas hacer… -fue directo. No iba dejar que nada volviera a destrozarle, prefería soltar y tratar de olvidar lo que estaba pasando en su interior si Naruto rechazaba esa relación; ¿él qué sabía si el alcohol le hizo cometer estupideces de las que se arrepentía?-.

-No sé lo que fue para tí... -comenzó a decir, mirándole intensamente, y se acercó para hablarle casi en un susurro. Por un momento había olvidado que Itachi estaba en la planta de arriba, probablemente escuchándoles gritar- ...pero yo no me olvido de tus dedos clavados en mi espalda -se separó nuevamente-. Y ahora si me disculpas -dijo elevando el tono de voz- me has echado de tu casa. Me voy -finalizó echando la mano al pomo de la puerta-.

Era evidente que Naruto era un cabezota como él. Le pareció bastante bochornoso que le recordara la ansiedad que demostró al acariciar su cuerpo. Estaba debatiéndose en patearle el culo o usarlo para otros haberes. Cuando escuchó la mano en el pomo de su puerta, el que se sintió pateado era él. Debería retractarse de sus palabras, pero si Naruto no se echaba atrás, tampoco iba a ir detrás de él suplicándole… un Uchiha, jamás.

- ¿Vas a escapar entonces? -le miró de reojo-. Si me he plantado aquí delante ha sido por algo…- suponiendo que eso iba a ser un estúpido estira y afloja, decidió pasar de todo. Que le aceptara o le rechazara de una vez-.

Agarró con fuerza la muñeca de Naruto, que sujetaba con firmeza el pomo e hizo que se soltara. En un movimiento explosivo, el rubio le retorció el brazo, luxandóle el codo y haciéndole golpear el suelo de rodillas.

-¿Ves? -le musitó a escasos centímetros de su cara soltándole el brazo- Algo he aprendido, baka -antes de levantarse estrelló sus labios con los del moreno, y se marchó-.

No se esperó que pudiera contrarrestar su técnica para acabar así. Naruto con la última palabra. Le había besado pero no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. No iba a salir corriendo como una princesita detrás del rubio. Lo miró alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta con cierto enfado para volver a su habitación. Se sentó delante del ordenador para hacer el trabajo de Kakashi, en un intento de calmar su mal humor… Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír de lado: él quería ser el que le robara el beso a Naruto. Al final había perdido, pero aún no iba dejar que se quedara con la última palabra.

Buscó su móvil y empezó a escribirle un mensaje.

"Tienes algo que me pertenece y voy a ir a buscarlo...Dobe."

En el otro lado de la ciudad Sakura miró por enésima vez el teléfono encontrándose con lo que no quería. Nada. Ni una llamada y sabía que Sasuke-kun había recibido su mensaje: las marcas de "doble tick" al lado del mensaje así lo aseguraban. Le llamó un par de veces para preguntar que pasaba pero no le respondió en ningún momento; tampoco le devolvió la llamada. Por un momento pensó en pasar por su casa pero sabía que eso incitaría la ira del moreno.

Recordaba la alegría con que abandonó el karaoke la noche anterior, llena de ilusiones al ver un Sasuke mucho más receptivo de lo habitual. Sus esperanzas de una cita quedaron totalmente rotas al pasar más de las tres de la tarde.

.

.

Miró de reojo el reloj que marcaba ya las siete de la tarde. Jugueteó con el movil varias veces. Bloqueándolo y desbloqueándolo; revisando las aplicaciones que se había descargado; revisando su lista de contactos de arriba a abajo... pero cuando encontraba el número del Uchiha y llamaba no daba señal. Por una parte estaba preocupada y por la otra terriblemente triste. No había respuesta del moreno.

Trató, inútilmente, de desviar su atención de su larga espera de señales de vida del moreno, con el trabajo de Kakashi; apenas había escrito media página no encontraba fuerzas para seguir escribiendo.

.

.

.

Naruto entró en casa con todo el sigilo que pudo. Mientras se desataba los cordones, se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo que tenían junto a la entrada. Algo en su cuello le llamó la atención y se acercó para mirar más de cerca.

**¡Mierda! ¡Cabrón!* Se quitó las zapatillas y anunció su llegada, como si acabara de entrar, subiendo a toda prisa por la escaleras.

-¡Oh, Naruto! ¿Qué tal te fue en casa de tu amigo? -preguntó su padrino desde la cocina.-.

-Bi-bien, bien -balbuceó cuando ya llegó arriba del todo-. ¡Voy a darme un baño!

Entró en su habitación dejando su mochila por el suelo, y la chaqueta en la silla del escritorio. Como loco se puso a buscar entre toda su ropa cualquier camiseta que tuviera el cuello alto.

**¡Me ha dejado una marca el muy subnormal!**

Cuando hubo encontrado lo que buscaba, se dirigió al baño a toda prisa. Se estaba quitando los pantalones cuando escuchó los pasos de Iruka subir por las escaleras.

**¡Mierda, mierda mierdaaaa!**. Ya se había despojado de su ropa, cuando agarró una toalla, se la puso al cuello y se abrió la puerta del baño.

-¡Nii-chan! -gritó sonrojado a su padrino mientras se tapaba sus partes nobles como podía con las manos-.

-¡Oh! ¿te vas a dar un baño? -le preguntó sin inmutarse ante la desnudez del adolescente, y comenzó a desvestirse él también-.

-Sí... -apartó la mirada un tanto avergonzado-.

Por un momento se sintió ridículo. Acostumbraba a bañarse con Iruka cuando ambos tenían tiempo libre desde hacía mucho, pero durante un instante se sintió incómodo por su presencia.

Una vez le restó importancia, paseó hasta donde se encontraban las sillitas de madera.

**Mierda... el chupetón**, por un momento se le había olvidado.

Rápidamente cogió su cubo para el agua y el jabón y se situó en el asiento que quedaba en la izquierda.

**Espero que así no lo vea...**, intentó tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

El mayor destapó la bañera, que ya estaba llena con agua caliente y le añadió algunas sales de baño para cuando se introdujeran en ella después.

-Bueno ¿y? -inició la charla Iruka, dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable a su ahijado-. ¿No me vas a contar nada?

-Pues... es que no hay mucho que contar -le mintió-. Los deberes son muy aburridos... y casi nunca entiendo los apuntes -se ofuscó con esa verdad, haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior-.

Sin más que decir, ambos empezaron a frotarse el cuerpo con el gel y la toalla, enjabonándose bien todo el cuerpo.

-Nee, Naruto... -comenzó a decir el castaño-. Sé que voy a romper la promesa que le hice a Itachi-san... -dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca-.

**Ha mencionado a Itachi-niichan... ¡Mierda! ¿¡Se lo habrá contado!?**, los pensamientos del rubio comenzaron a volar a mil por hora, intentado inventar excusas para cualquiera que fuera la acusación. A pesar de estar en una especie de sauna, sintió como un sudor frío le recorría todo el cuerpo. ¿Y si le echaba de casa? ¿Qué haría? Casi se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

-... pero me contó lo de la fiesta que tuvisteis anoche.

-¡Nii-chan, te juro que yo-

-Para, para, para -le interrumpió el adulto-. Ahh... -tomó aire para refrescar sus ideas, no quería que por sus malas elecciones la vida del muchacho se fuera al traste-. Ya empiezas a entrar en esa edad difícil...

-Nii-chan, yo... -se le quedó mirando con cara de arrepentimiento-.

-Déjame terminar -le instó, más bien resignado-. Todos hemos pasado por ahí, Naruto. Yo también he sido joven, ¿sabes? -rió nervioso-. Quiero decir... -volvió a hacer una pausa; el rubio estaba completamente inmóvil. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Estaba tan nervioso que ni parpadeaba- ...No quiero que me mientas -se resolvió a exponer finalmente, mirándole con gesto muy severo-.

Naruto se sintió caer en un pozo. El alma se le fue a los pies de pensar que había decepcionado a Iruka. Siempre estaba intentando dar lo mejor de sí para evitar esta charla, y por una noche de desenfreno la había cagado hasta el fondo.

-No me malinterpretes -añadió, relajando el gesto y siguió frotándose los brazos-. Lo que quiero que hagas de ahora en adelante es que me cuentes estas cosas. Prefiero guardarme el cabreo para mí mismo y saber dónde estás, y con QUIÉN -se cercioró de hacer hincapié en la palabra- ... a que me mientas.

-¿Entonces...? -preguntó confundido el chaval-.

-Entonces, lo que te digo es que, de ahora en adelante, voy a castigarte una semana entera sin salir cómo te dejes el móvil olvidado en casa -sentenció-.

De repente, una alegría inmensa inundó al rubio. Su padrino tenía ganado el cielo solo por aguantar la agonía de tenerle por ahijado.

-¡Gracias, nii-chan! -exclamó abrazando a Iruka-. ¡Gracias!

El adulto le devolvió el abrazo, firme pero suavemente. El muchacho era bueno de corazón, pero tenía un despiste encima que no se lo aguantaba ni él.

- Bueeeno... -agarró el grifo del agua- ya va siendo hora de que entremos en la bañera, ¿no? -le propuso echándole el agua encima para aclararle el jabón.

- Ja ja ja ja ¡Para! ¡Para! -gritaba mientras se cubría la cara con las manos para que no le entrara agua en los ojos-.

-Venga va, la vueltita y a la bañera.

Por un momento, la mente de Naruto voló a cuando era un crío e Iruka le ayudaba a ducharse. Al final siempre se quedaba fijo en un punto, y comenzaba a bailotear dando vueltas, para aclararse el jabón del cuerpo.

Una vez ya dentro de la bañera, y hundidos hasta la barbilla Iruka volvió a quedarse en silencio mirando fijamente a Naruto.

-Hmmm... Creo que aún hay algo que no me has contado... -le dijo con media sonrisa, sacando los brazos fuera del agua y apoyándose en el borde de la bañera-.

-¿Eh? -el rubio se quedó aturdido por la afirmación del mayor-.

-¿Sabes? Hace ya tiempo que uno de mis trabajos es en la misma empresa que en la que trabaja Itachi-san -esto pilló totalmente desprevenido al muchacho, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos-. Me sorprendió mucho la vez que te trajo a casa, no sabía que conocías a su familia -el rubio notó cómo la temperatura iba subiendo por su cara, hundiéndose en el agua hasta que le llegó al filo de la nariz-. ¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es un chupetón? -le preguntó divertido-.

**Lo sabe... Iruka-niichan lo sabe...** pensó mientras terminaba de hundirse bajo el agua, notando cómo el rubor le llegaba hasta las orejas. Por un momento pensó en no sacar la cabeza de ahí, pero no le quedó más remedio cuando comenzó a faltarle el aire.

-No tienes de qué avergonzarte, hombre -le dijo en cuanto sacó la cabeza del agua-. Cuando dos personas se quieren, el resto no importa -le puso el puño delante de la cara y le dio un toquecito en la nariz-. Pero de esto ni una palabra a Itachi-san -le guiñó un ojo-.

-bblllggg -contestó sonriendo desde debajo del agua-.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado horas desde que se quitó el vestido que había planchado cuidadosamente la noche anterior, retirado el discreto maquillaje y guardado su calzado de ocasión. Ahora estaba en cas con el pelo recogido en una pinza y con ropa de andar por casa.

"Sasuke-kun…" musitó por dentro por enésima vez cuando se lanzó en picado para leer el mensaje de Ino.

"Como ha ido? Tienes que contármelo todo frentona! 3o - "

- Sakura…- escuchó la voz de su madre. .- ¡La cena esta lista!-

- Voy…- comentó poco entusiasmada. Cuando escuchó el móvil con un tono en específico. - ¡espera mamá! - Anunció acelerada - ¡¿Moshi, Moshi!?- su corazón iba a mil, ese era el tono que le había reservado a Sasuke.

- Sakura…- la voz del moreno parecía más suave - He tenido un imprevisto y …- silencio- ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?- continuó finalmente.

- N-no…- jadeó

- Entonces estaré ahí en 20 minutos…-

Sakura sintió aletear su pecho con tanta intensidad que el énfasis con el que aceptó su invitación hizo que el moreno permaneciera en silencio por unos segundos. En cuanto colgó volvió a ataviarse con todo lo que había guardado e ignoró a su madre cuando le dijo que la cena estaba enfriandose. ¡Sasuke-kun le había dicho que iría a buscarla!

Cuando el timbre sonó, Sakura se encargó de abrir la puerta con su pecho aleteando de emoción. Uchiha Sasuke estaba ahí como le había prometido, estaba acompañado con las luces de la noche, iba a ser un paseo nocturno, eso no quitaba que fuera igualmente romántico. Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces extrañado al ver el cuidado con el que se había vestido, él iba bastante cubierto, siempre iba como un pincel a todos lados pero era evidente que la muchacha se había esmerado mucho más...

Pasearon juntos en silencio, le había propuesto a comer un helado a una heladería de moda, con una decoración bastante íntima por lo que Sakura se sintió más que encantada sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas golpearle constantemente, sólo imaginarse lo que podría estar empezando a partir de esa noche.

Uchiha por su parte sólo pensaba en el consejo que le dió su hermano, cuando finalmente se levantó de una larga siesta, muy raro en él, sin duda se había excedido él también la noche anterior. No miró para nada bien a su tonto hermano menor cuando le contó que había dejado a la muchacha esperando todo el día por él.

- Te disculparas y asegurate a ir a un lugar apropiado para ello...has herido profundamente su estima…- le regañó con severidad el mayor.- Si sabes de los sentimientos de los demás no los pisotees de esa manera; si realmente no estás interesado en ella debes afrontarlo y mirarla de cara al hacerlo.

- Pero...Niisan, si hago eso, podría pensar que estoy tratando de tener algo con ella y eso sería más cruel…- Cuando Itachi adquiría esa seriedad Sasuke no dudaba en suavizarse con él. Le respetaba demasiado.

- Soy consciente, pero deberás hacerlo en el momento preciso; por el momento discúlpate como es debido y hazle ver que te importa..- aconsejó - nadie merece eso, imagina que te lo hacen a ti; haz lo que consideres necesario, pero hazlo.

Y ahí estaba delante de la pelirosa que miraba la carta con curiosidad acercándose a él para comentarle lo curioso de algunos ingredientes. La miró de arriba a abajo y debía admitir que la muchacha se había puesto muy guapa sin llegar a la exageración; parecía realmente femenina cuando no se comportaba como una bestia apaleando al Dobe de Naruto.

- Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun..- comentó una vez hicieron el pedido. Un buen helado con cosas dulces, como a ella le gustaban.

- He...he hecho que te retrases en el trabajo, no puedo evadir mi culpa- Comentó con seriedad.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, estaba un poco asustada que te hubiera pasado algo…- bajó la mirada para luego centrarse de nuevo en l moreno. - Sasuke Kun, ¿no tienes calor?- El moreno no se desprendió del jersey de cuello alto, ella con los hombros descubiertos estaba bien...en cambio él.

- Estoy algo alterado...debió ser por lo de ayer por la noche…- comentó con calma. por un momento se tensó pensando en el chupón de Naruto en su clavícula, debía admitir que casi toda su ropa de calle estaba para lucir parte de su pecho, aquello era un inconveniente en ese momento.

Trató de hablar con Sakura pero realmente no surgió ningún tema hasta que encontró que lo único que tenían en común era Naruto.

- Sakura…- preguntó tras darle un bocado a un snack salado, el dulce no le iba nada.- Eres consciente que a Naruto…¿le gustas?.- Sakura se quedó de piedra por ese comentario.

- Sasuke-kun..-

- ¿Qué hay de tí?.

- ¿EH? ¡para nada para nada!- sacudió la mano justo delante de la cara - es muy burro y demasiado ruidoso siempre llamando la atención…- suspiró. - No se como hacerle ver que no me interesa…

- Es muy persistente…-

- ¡Demasiado Sasuke-kun!- bufó- debería saber que no hay que agobiar a las chicas con sus tonterías!- Volvió a resoplar.

- ¿Y qué se supone que se tiene que hacer para gustar a una chica?- Sakura pasó a mirar a Sasuke roja como un tomate y olvidó completamente el helado para centrarse en esos maravillosos ojos oscuros del Uchiha, su cara alargada y perfecta, su pelo desastrosamente sexy y esos hombros tan anchos...Dió un grito de fangirlismo en su interior sintiendo que aquello era una indirecta.-

- Pues…- Se ruborizó colocando un mechón rebelde de su pelo tras la oreja. - Se debe ser romántico, atento y ante todo que pueda ver las virtudes de la chica, hay veces en que necesitamos algo de autoestima. ..y que nos sintamos seguras con él...no se...simplemente hacerle ver que eres especial...porque…- su rubor se encendió más - Eso es amar a alguien, ¿no?, Sasuke-kun -Sus ojos se encendieron y deseó que algo saltara entre ellos, pero cuando le pregunto eso Sasuke-kun sin duda debía ser para ella.

- ¿Y cómo haces sentir a alguien especial?- parecía bastante interesado-.

- Pues...sacandola a pasear, a compartir puestas de sol, a darle algún detalle…- Lentamente jugueteó con los bajos de su falda y devolvió la mirada al moreno. Los dioses sabían que lo que ella sentía era amor verdadero.

- ¿Detalles? eso significa ¿comprar cosas?- Alzó la ceja con cierta incredulidad.

- No consiste en que le compres lo caprichos que te digan!- reaccionó rápido con una suave risa.- Me refiero a que si eres atento, ella dirá en algún momento algo que te gustaría hacer, compartir o tener...y si el chico le ayuda, pues…- volvió a mirarle y luego tomó otra cucharada - entonces sabrá que realmente se ha interesado por ti,en conocerte y en intentar hacerte felíz. - Sonrió finalmente.

- ¿Eso no sería pisotear su orgullo?- pasó a darle un sorbo al te verde que había pedido.

- ¡Para nada!- sonrió ampliamente- eso significa que te importa y es alguien especial; otra cosa muy distinta es hacer sentir a la chica una inútil haciéndole ver que no puede vivir sin ti...eso es cruel…- Repuso moviendo el índice en el aire- Y luego están los que son como Naruto…-

Sasuke pasó a fijar la mirada en ella. La joven pasó a adoptar una postura de mayor superioridad.

- Que están siempre en medio y molestando, en vez de ayudar se convierten en un incordio…- Negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros.- ¡Y se pone muy pesado! ¿Qué clase de educación ha tenido?- continuó totalmente inconsciente de cómo el ceño del moreno se fruncía más y más a cada palabra que decía la pelirosa- Realmente siento lástima por sus padres en ocasiones… debe ser difícil lidiar con alguien tan activo y con esa fuente tan inagotable de energía- suspiró finalmente y volvió sonrojarse sumergida en sus pensamientos- Cuando lo que yo en verdad quiero es…-

La joven se quedó sin habla cuando al alzar la mirada se encontró con la mirada ensombrecida del moreno, mirándola con absoluto desprecio haciendo que su cuerpo se congelara en un instante, olvidando todo el calor que había estado generando hasta ese momento.

- ¿Estás hablando del mismo tipo molesto que te salvó de aquellos matones y recibió una paliza en la que tuvo la cara hinchada durante semanas?- continuó el moreno. Sakura trató de abrir la boca pero Sasuke apartó la silla y se puso en pie.- Quizás los padres que le educaron le enseñaron a proteger a los que considera de los suyos…- Pasó a rebuscar en los bolsillos ignorando las palabras de Sakura para tratar de arreglar lo que había dicho. Dejó un billete sobre la mesa que pagaba de sobras lo consumido.- Que se queden el cambio...o quédatelo tú. Ya he visto cual es tu verdadera cara…-

La mirada gélida del muchacho la dejó totalmente desvalida, notando las lágrimas brotar por sus ojos cuando lo vió alejarse metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos dejándola ahí abandonada en lo que iba a ser una de las mejores noches del año.

Pasaron varios minutos llorando en silencio, el helado se había derretido y su maquillaje se había corrompido por completo. Se sintió totalmente miserable y a pesar que Sasuke le había partido el corazón sólo pudo pensar en una cosa

"Perdoname Naruto…"

.

* * *

.

-solochely-

Moon-9215: la cosa va a ser un poco más complicada q eso xD aunq espero q te guste como siguen los acontecimientos hasta entonces x3

sam: simplemente… gracias owo a usura se le da genial llevar a los personajes según sus personalidades… pero a mi me cuesta muchisimo mas ;A; me alegra saber q incluso en mi parte los personajes se mantienen fieles a los originales ;w;

hazukirokudo: jus jus jus x3 si este cap te parecio grandioso… espera a ver los q vienen despues xDDD

Zanzanmaru: en serio… ;w; siempre me alegro cuando veo tus comentarios por ahi. Como habras leído, tus sospechas eran ciertas xD Sasuki es asi de mono xDD


	17. Recta final

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna XVII**

Radiante de felicidad, el rubio abrió la puerta de casa y la dejó pasar. Apenas tenían unas horas entre el domingo y el lunes para preparar el trabajo de Kakashi-sensei y debían practicar al menos un par de veces para la exposición. La pelirosa, incómoda, dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y siguió al muchacho hasta la salita, totalmente abatida por la conversación que mantuvo con el moreno el día anterior.

Le sorprendió que esa mañana Naruto le enviara un mensaje para quedar en su casa a terminar de rematar los detalles del trabajo. Al rubio por lo pronto se le veía envuelto en una burbuja de felicidad como para apreciar el nerviosismo de la pelirosa.

- Aquí tienes, Sakura-chan -le hizo dar un respingo cuando apareció de la nada con una taza de té bien calentito-.

-Gracias...

La chica se le quedó observando volviendo a recordar las palabras que le dijo a Sasuke. Finalmente se dió cuenta de que hacía con ella exactamente lo que quería del que fuera a ser novio: era atento, amable, nunca tenía una mala palabra para con ella… Realmente se sintió una escoria por haber dicho aquello de su compañero.

-Nee, Sakura-chan -la llamó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té y esparcía las hojas de su parte del trabajo sobre la mesa, subrayadas con colores fosforitos en algunas partes-. ¿Qué te parece? -le preguntó acercándole con la mano un par de folios-.

-A ver… -se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja mientras se agachaba a mirar lo que le enseñaba-.

No habían terminado de leer la primera página cuando el timbre de la entrada resonó por la estancia.

-¡Vooy! -se escuchó a Iruka desde la cocina-.

-¡Ya abro yo, nii-chan! -le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara-.

Sakura se quedó observando el perfil del muchacho mientras se levantaba. De lo abatido que había estado días atrás había pasado a tener un brillo en los ojos que no le había notado antes. Verdaderamente irradiaba felicidad.

A toda prisa, Naruto corrió por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Cuando la abrió se quedó parado durante un segundo para cerciorarse de que el que esperaba ahí, era Sasuke, y no otro. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, con brío, rodeó el cuello del moreno y le dio un beso muy fuerte en los labios.

-¿¡P-Pero qué haces!? - intentó quitarse de encima al rubio-.

-Se lo he contado a Iruka-niichan -canturreó alegre-.

-¿¡Que has hecho queeeee!? -su cara se puso roja en un instante, y terminó por zafarse de su acosador-.¿Y...Qué pasa con mi opinión?- gruñó el moreno en voz baja apretando los dientes.

- Ah...no lo pensé…

Sasuke quiso estrellar la cara contra la pared repetidas veces, pero eso estropearía su codiciado rostro. Se tuvo que limitar a suspirar, observando discretamente a su alrededor. No había nadie ahí, así que atrajo a Naruto más cerca para tener un beso como tocaba y no esa birria de picotazo que acababa de darle.

- No seas escandaloso…- le susurró cerca de los labios antes de juntarlos con los del rubio, acariciandolos con suavidad evitando que huyera sujetándole tras la nuca con una de las manos-.

"Podría tener sus ventajas que lo supieran…"

- ¿Naruto?- La voz de Sakura cruzó en el aire e impactó de tal modo al moreno que se quedó paralizado abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando estaba disfrutando del calor de los labios del rubio-.

- Oh…¡Y sakura-chan también está!- comentó como si nada, tratando de no expresar la gracia que le hacía la cara que puso el moreno de perplejidad absoluta.- ¡Va, quítate los zapatos y ven! -le instó al tiempo que marchaba hacia la salita-.

Sasuke se quedó de tal forma que no sabía dónde poner los brazos. ¿Sakura estaba ahí? ¿Iruka sabía su…? Esperaba que no le contara detalles.

- "_Ah...No lo pensé…"_- mal imitó al rubio preguntándose en cómo debería mirar al adulto después de saber que quería meterle mano al descerebrado de su ahijado-.

- Oh...estás aquí…- la voz de Iruka le hizo sentir pánico escénico. El castaño parecía afaenado con sus cosas - pasa y ponte cómodo…- Sonrió y se alejó dándole la espalda-.

Sasuke empezó a sudar frío. Esa sonrisa... ¿era una amenaza de muerte? Era un Uchiha, un hombre deseado por muchas, no podía creerse que otro hombre le haría sudar de esa manera. Decidió poner un pie dentro de la casa del rubio antes de que le gritara como un pregonero.

"Tampoco me has dicho si Sakura lo sabe…¡Usuratonkachi!"

Después del encontronazo de la noche anterior con la pelirosa… Ahora que le soltaran la bomba de que eran gays… "¡NO SOY GAY!" se gritó a sí mismo… "Naruto… Naruto….¡NO SÉ QUÉ MIERDA ES!" Pensar era horrible…

Atravesó la puerta y le dirigió la mirada a la pelirosa lo primero de todo, escudriñando cada gesto para adivinar qué era lo que el bocas de Naruto podría haberle dicho a la pelirosa.

- ¡Iba a llevarte un mapa, TEME!

- Mejor quédatelo tú y piérdete…- Naruto le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada y un gesto obsceno mientras se acercaba donde estaban los dos con los apuntes-.

- Buenas Sasuke-kun…- saludó con extrema timidez la pelirosa, el moreno se limitó a inclinar levemente la cabeza como saludo y miró a Naruto deseando estrangularle… Era horrible. Hacía un momento quería invertir toda la noche acariciando sus labios y ahora quería patearle fuera de su vista. Deberá vigilar su salud mental en esta relación-.

- Yo quiero té…- dijo sin mirar a nadie en concreto, al percatarse de las tazas que había sobre la mesa-.

- ¿Ah?- Naruto le miró incrédulo.

- Té…

Refunfuñó hasta decir las sandeces más estúpidas hasta que levantó el trasero para ir a hacer el té. Sasuke entonces dirigió la mirada más gélida a la pobre muchacha.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Siseó amenazante. No había pasado el suficiente tiempo como para poder olvidar lo que ventiló en un momento contra el rubio que se desvivía por ella-.

-Yo… -se retiró el pelo con la mano, desviando la mirada hacia el tablero-. Naruto me avisó esta mañana…

- ¿Esta mañana? ¿Para qué? ¿Para los trabajos?- si así fuera cuando tuvieran intimidad le patearía el culo; ahora no detestaba a la pelirosa que le había estropeado sus planes con Naruto...si no al propio Naruto. Sakura no sabía nada...pero ese Dobe..

- Unn.. -acercó unas hojas hacia él, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara-.

Le mantuvo la mirada asesina hasta que escuchó los pasos de Naruto y le arrancó la hoja de la mano con un movimiento rápido y preciso. Miró la hoja comprobando que eran cosas sobre el trabajo de Kakashi.

- Aquí está el té… ¿el señor querrá algo más?

- Siéntate…-

- ¡Eso lo iba a hacer sin que me lo dijeras!- Se dejó caer con las piernas y los brazos cruzados en un gran puchero.

- ¿Quién ha hecho esto?- Interrogó con la mirada.

-Yo… -no sabía por qué, el rubio ya se olía una retahíla de insultos hacia su persona-.

- ¿Tú solo?- se inclinó hacia Naruto apoyando el brazo en la mesa alzando una ceja con incredulidad.-

-¡Pues claro que yo solo! ¿¡Quién más si no!? -se indignó por la pregunta-.

- Está bien…- comentó simplemente y luego le dirigió la mirada a Sakura.- Tu lo has organizado todo...- le recordó al ver que no decía palabra, empezaba a incomodarse de que no hubiera el ambiente al que estaba acostumbrado.- ...di entonces lo que piensas…- concluyó.

-¡Chicos! -dijo Iruka desde la puerta-. ¡Yo me tengo que ir ya! ¡Si queréis cualquier cosa se lo pedís al zángano éste!

-Nii-chan… -le miró con fastidio el rubio-.

- Genial… termina tú el resto del trabajo entonces…- le miró con total descaro el moreno, usando su tono de voz más común, plano y desinteresado-.

Iruka no entendió muy bien la situación, pero le hizo gracia y se despidió medio a carcajadas desde el pasillo.

-¡Me voy! ¡Hasta la noche!

-¡Hasta luego! - se despidieron los muchachos, casi al unísono-.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? -le preguntó mosqueado Naruto a Sasuke en cuanto escuchó que se cerró la puerta-.

De repente la pelirrosa sintió el peligro de estar en medio de un fuego cruzado.

- Nada..- miró sus papeles presentándolos encima de la mesa también. "Cierto dobe es un bocazas… ¡quiero estrangularte!" No sabía qué actitud tomar ante el adulto-.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos, intuyendo que el chico andaba pensando en algo que le afectaría más tarde. Le dió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda sólo de imaginárselo.

- Esto...Sasuke-kun…- intervino la pelirosa - ¿Ha pasado algo?- recibió la mirada fulminante del moreno.

- ¡Teme! Deja de mirar así a Sakura-chan, ¡no te ha hecho nada!

- Hmph..-bufó de mala gana-.

-¿¡Me vas a decir qué te pasa de una vez!? -pegó un manotazo a la mesa-. ¡Hoy estás muy raro…!

- Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada..- Trató de tomar aire y contestar neutral, para dejar de buscarse problemas.

Dió por zanjado el tema y se centró de nuevo en los papeles para terminar el trabajo. Se obligó a tranquilizarse o Naruto se pondría pesado tirándole de la lengua y al final reventaría y no era algo que al rubio le gustaría saber. Pasó a comportarse formalmente con los dos por igual como había hecho hasta ese momento, con la diferencia que no insultaba a Naruto, había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Venga ya… -soltó pasado un rato-. Soy idiota… pero creo que no tanto... -dijo mirando fijamente a Sasuke-. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sakura-chan? Los dos os comportais muy raro… ¿He hecho algo mal?

Sasuke se negó a decir nada, ni tan siquiera a decirle nada Sakura o dedicarle una mala mirada.

- Falta poco para terminar el trabajo- trató de evadir el asunto.- Si realmente ocurriera algo somos mayores para arreglar nuestras cosas solos.

El sentimiento de culpa invadía por completo a la pelirosa, que avergonzada, cogió de la manga al rubio.

-Es por mi culpa… -acabó diciendo, incapaz de levantar la mirada-.

-S-Sakura-chan… -aquello pilló de imprevisto al chico-.

-Le dije cosas horribles sobre tí a Sasuke-kun ayer… -casi no se la podía escuchar-.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por intentar comprender de qué hablaba, pero al no entender nada, miró hacia donde estaba el Uchiha. Éste se mantuvo aparte de la conversación, él ya había dicho todo lo que debía decir.

- Yo...lo siento Naruto, me considero tu amiga... pero… Sasuke-kun me hizo comprender que soy muy egoísta, en realidad…- Sintió las lágrimas al límite de sus ojos - ¡Te debo mucho!

El rubio no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, pero en un esfuerzo por tranquilizar a chica, la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

Una parte del moreno se sintió dolido por aquella escena, Naruto era demasiado inocente para saber a lo que realmente se refería la pelirosa con todo aquello. Era parte de la personalidad del rubio y la aceptaba. No tenía nada contra la pelirosa, simplemente le pareció vergonzosa su actitud. Verla arrepentida ya era más que suficiente. Naruto había dado todo por ella… era así de idiota.

Tras unos minutos que al rubio se le hicieron interminables, fijó sus ojos sobre Sasuke, sin saber qué hacer para que Sakura dejase de llorar. Le imploró con la mirada que hiciera algo por salvarle de aquella situación tan incómoda.

"¡No pienso abrazarla y hacer esa triste escena vomitiva!", intentó transmitirle con una actitud completamente indiferente.

Permaneció en su sitio sin moverse. Ya tenía bastante de ver a Naruto dedicarle su atención a quien le despreciaba. Y a él le había colocado el cartel de gay contándole todo a su padrino.

Naruto estaba desesperado, no sabía a ciencia cierta si es que el moreno no le entendía, o simplemente le ignoraba. Así que hizo de tripas corazón y la agarró firme de los hombros para poder mirarle a la cara. La muchacha luchó por no dejar ver su rostro llorando sin aliento. Se sentía tan avergonzada de sí misma que cuanto Naruto más la intentaba reconfortar, más horrible se sentía.

- Sakura-chan, no importa lo que pase. ¡Yo te quiero y te querré siempre tal y como eres! ¡y nada lo cambiara!-

Finalmente pudo ver la expresión de la muchacha con la sorpresa impresa en la cara, así estuvieron largos segundos y eso alivió el corazón del rubio que asintió solemnemente y le dedicó su mejor sonrisa. Acto seguido, la pelirosa arrugó aún más el rostro y lloró con más intensidad en el pecho del rubio a pleno pulmón. La mirada de auxilio de Naruto fue mayúscula mirando a Sasuke.

Mientras, el moreno desarrollo instintos asesinos sobre todo ser viviente que respirara, Naruto y Sakura incluidos… Mejor dicho, ellos serían los primeros. Naruto acababa de decirle a la pelirosa que la quería… "¡Y a mí que me parta un rayo!". Empezó a descubrir demasiado pronto que era un triste mortal con celos. Tomó aire y se tranquilizó. Se levantó tentado de abandonar todo aquello pero se acercó a los dos y reprimió las tentaciones de patear al rubio a un lado.

"Dobe…" volvió a rebuznar en su interior.

- Sakura…- Usó su voz más profunda haciendo que la muchacha parara en seco de llorar-. Ya es suficiente -"¡es mio, joder…!" gritaba en su fuero interior-. Naruto lo ha entendido, deja de odiarte por ello…- sentenció.

- Sasuke…kun-.

- Ve a lavarte la cara o te recordará así, con las arrugas en la frente -le sugirió dándole un toque con los dedos en el entrecejo-.

- Tienes razón Sasuke-kun…- algo sonrosada, se puso en pie tratando que Naruto no le viera de nuevo la cara- Siento todo esto Naruto, ahora vengo… - la voz de la muchacha volvió a ser más cantarina y abandonó la estancia a paso rápido-.

-Arriba, la primera puerta a la izquierda -le informó-.

Naruto sonrió mirando la espalda de Sakura, no le gustaba nada verla tan afectada, y por una parte se sentía egoístamente feliz que fuera por él. La felicidad le duró poco al sentir un aire opresor cerca de él. Su instinto le decía que no mirara a los ojos a Sasuke, pero sabía que provenía de él la fuente de esa presión. Y como si estuviera magnetizado, poco a poco se fue girando hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

-...- Sasuke estaba en silencio y pasó a volver a su sitio sin articular palabra.

-¡Venga ya! -soltó casi susurrando y se fue a enganchar de la espalda del moreno-. ¿Qué he hecho ahora? -le preguntó apoyando la barbilla en su hombro-.

- ¿Le has dicho algo a ella? -le preguntó, sintiendo cómo se le tensaba el lomo-.

-¿Sobre qué?

-...- realmente quería estrellar la cara en la mesa- Sobre que te toque debajo de los pantalones por ejemplo…-

-¡EEEHH! - no pudo evitar que se le escapara un grito por la sorpresa, apartándose hacia atrás-. ¿¡Tú estás loco o qué!? -le dijo desde un par de pasos de distancia, bajando el tono-.

- …- se sintió aliviado - pero tú sí que lo sabes…-. murmuró casi inaudible.

-¿Yo qué? -preguntó en voz baja igualmente, acercándose a gatas-.

Suspiró…¿tanto le costaba ver lo evidente? Se giró y le miró a los ojos viendo que le observaba con atención mientras él practicaba su expresión más neutra. Se planteó que el que realmente estaba exagerándolo todo era él.

- ¿Te sigue gustando Sakura?- No supo por qué preguntó aquello sintiéndose expuesto. No debía olvidar que no eran nada aún.

- Jmmmm… -el rubio se cruzó de brazos y piernas arrugando el entrecejo pensativo-. Gustarme… -hizo una pausa- … gustarme, me gusta -concluyó-. Pero es diferente -volvió a quedarse pensativo-. Hmmm…. La verdad es que no sé explicarlo ja ja ja -rió llevándose una mano a la nuca-.

-...-Miró a Naruto y permaneció con su expresión calmada - Entiendo...

Prefirió ventilar sus estúpidos pensamientos y volver a actuar con normalidad. No tardaron en escuchar los pasos de Sakura acercarse hasta lo chicos.

- Siento haberos hecho esperar- habló la pelirosa con una cara limpia aunque aún tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos. Sonrió a sus amigos deseando que nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado.

Continuaron un rato más organizando los textos restantes para practicar la exposición al día siguiente. La actitud de la pelirosa cambió drásticamente volviendo a abroncar a Naruto cuando algo lo hacía mal, aunque de forma más suave; las cosas apuntaban a que iban a arreglarse. Y cuando ya todo quedó claro, y más tranquila, Sakura se despidió de sus compañeros para volver a casa.

-¡Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan! - se despidió el rubio desde la puerta-.

- Nos vemos Naruto, Sasuke-kun…- Sonrió y se giró satisfecha de al menos haber terminado el trabajo y mantener a sus amigos-.

- Creo que yo debería irme también- comentó el moreno con las manos en los bolsillos-

-¿Y eso por qué? -se extrañó el rubio-. Aún no es tarde...

- Iruka llegará de un momento a otro...y alguien ha decidido contarle algo a otro alguien…- luchó con todas sus fuerzas que el rubor no aflorara en sus mejillas, aquello era muy vergonzoso.

"_- Buenos días, soy quien le mete mano a tu hijo!_

_- Oh ¡genial pasa!, ¡te esta esperando!_

_- ¡Gracias!-"_, representó delante del rubio.

-Ja ja ja ja ja -se rió a carcajada limpia durante un rato- ..ayy.. -se quejó llevándose las manos al vientre-. Iruka-niichan aún tardará en volver -le informó cuando pudo recuperar un poco la compostura-. Los domingos no puede cenar conmigo…

- ¿Estas invitándome a cenar?- alzó casi imperceptiblemente una ceja-.

-Sólo si quieres -le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la cocina-.

Se sintió chantajeado…¿Cómo iba a rechazar esa invitación? Volvió a centrarse y no dejar ganar terreno al rubio.

- ¿Y qué hay para cenar?-.

-¡Ramen! -respondió con una amplia sonrisa-. Lo ha hecho Iruka-niichan… ¡Es el mejor que he comido nunca! -afirmó, orgulloso de su padrino-.

- Si está ya hecha la cena me arriesgaré…- Siguió los pasos de Naruto con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y permaneció apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina husmeando como lo hacía el rubio. No se fiaba mucho de su habilidad culinaria.

El muchacho sacó del frigorífico varios tuppers, y sendos cuencos que comenzó a rellenarlos con los ingredientes que tenía ya preparados. Una vez hubo terminado, los tapó, y uno a uno los metió en el microondas.

- Estoy ampliamente abrumado por tu habilidad…- comentó decepcionado al ver como lo metía en el electrodoméstico; había roto todo el encanto de una comida casera. Así él también era bueno haciendo ramen. Estaba desarrollando sentimiento por la persona menos detallista de la historia-.

Por un momento se acordó de Sakura y las exigencias femeninas para una pareja; se sintió terriblemente cohibido por entenderla a la perfección en ese preciso momento. Ver a Naruto canturrear esperando a que el ramen estuviera listo mientras giraba tristemente en un microondas… No era lo que estaba esperando de él.

- ¡Ya está listo!- comentó emocionado y sonrió al moreno. Quizás no fuera por el ramen por lo que realmente se había quedado...-.

Entusiasmado, dejó los cuencos y los palillos sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres de beber? -le preguntó abriendo de nuevo el frigorífico-.

- Agua…- Comentó con calma tomando asiento dejándose servir, era él el invitado. Mientras Naruto iba de un lado a otro decidió hablar aunque no se le diera bien - Al final parece que aprendes en esas clases de artes marciales…-

-...-El rubio se giró con una sonrisa pícara entornando los ojos-. ... ¿Te gustó?

Le miró comprobando esa picardía en la sonrisa. No sabía si halagarle o estrellarle como le hizo a él pero con su lengua mordaz. Halagarle sería ponerle las cosas demasiado fáciles ¿no?

- ¿Entonces te haces el tonto en clase?-. Continuó mirando al rubio traer las cosas para cenar.

-Qué cruel eres… -le contestó desilusionado, posando la jarra con el agua en el centro de la mesa-. Para una que me sale bien…

- Entrena más -sugirió sirviéndose agua de la jarra. No era que quisiera ser desagradable aunque en ese momento sonara así, era la única solución que veía.-

-¿Y con quién? -casi sonó como una pregunta retórica que se hacía, al tiempo que se sentaba, preparado para atacar su plato de ramen-.

- Eso ya es cosa tuya…- comentó con calma. "Con el coco…" usó el sarcasmo en su cabeza.

Decidió probar el ramen que tan bueno decía que estaba el rubio. Se encontró sorprendido de que tenía que darle la razón, aunque no fuera su plato favorito-. ¿Trabajó Iruka en algún lado cocinando de esto?- señaló el cuenco con los palillos.

-Hmmm -le miró mientras sorbía los fideos- Unn.

Casi se atraganta por querer comerse los fideos a prisa, con tal de no hacer esperar al moreno su respuesta.

-Trabaja de ayudante en un restaurante de ramen -dijo finalmente, tras dar un trago de agua-. Ahora está allí.

- ¿En cuántos trabajos está? Parece estar todo el día ocupado.

-Pues… -Naruto volvió a poner esa cara de pesadumbre que lució durante la cena en casa de los Uchiha-. … tiene dos trabajos. Uno es éste del ramen. Y el otro… -hizo una pausa para intentar recordar exactamente qué era lo que hacía, pero no lo consiguió del todo-. ...va de conductor para agentes comerciales… o relaciones públicas… o algo así. De chófer -finalizó la explicación dejando los palillos sobre la servilleta-.

Cada vez que salía el tema a colación, el rubio parecía afectado sobremanera.

- ¿No tiene un trabajo fijo entonces?- No pudo evitar su curiosidad, lidiar con dos trabajos debía ser agotador-.

- No… -se limitó a contestar-.

- Pero hace buen ramen…- desvió la conversación al ver la pesadumbre del rubio. Empezaba a entender por qué se puso así en la cena en su casa; se sentía frustrado-.

-Unn… -se esforzó por sonreírle-.

De repente, recogió su bol, sin habérselo terminado, y lo dejó a un lado de la encimera, para dedicarse a otra labor. Parecía tan nervioso que necesitaba hacer algo con las manos, decidió hacer té sin preguntar a nadie. Sasuke le miró sin decir nada, no esperaba esa reacción; parecía que se le había perdido el último tornillo que le quedaba en la cabeza. No entendía cómo pasó de ser inmensamente feliz comiendo ramen a dejarlo de lado. Supuso que sería mejor no poner el dedo en la llaga. Se sintió un poco culpable por el ambiente que había generado con sus preguntas y se acercó a donde estaba el rubio esperando que hirviera el agua. Naruto dió un respingo al escuchar el chirrido de la silla. Lo cierto era que no quería seguir con el tema. Se sentía totalmente impotente al saber todos los esfuerzos que hacía Iruka por sacarle adelante, y que él simplemente se limitaba a vivir alegremente. Se consideraba un parásito en ocasiones.

-Así que Iruka aún tardará en volver… -le susurró al oído abrazándole de la cintura por la espalda-.

-...- todo lo que había estado pensando en sus adentros se esfumó de un plumazo. El cosquilleo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo hizo que se sintiera acalorado-. Unn… -le contestó tras un breve silencio, al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre las del chico-.

El moreno se encontraba en un dilema moral. Había hecho eso impulsivamente pero ahora que podía sentir el calor del otro muchacho golpeándole, tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de estrujarlo contra su cuerpo.

**¿¡Qué hago!? ¿Me dejo llevar…?**, se preguntaba. **Esta vez no sé si podré aguantar sabiendo que él también…**

-Ahh… -suspiró pesadamente-.

A Naruto se le erizó toda la nuca al sentir el golpe de aire y su respiración comenzó a acelerarse por el suspiro del otro. Los brazos se le movieron solos, haciendo que el moreno le apretara más fuerte el vientre y se acercara un tanto más a su espalda. En un acto reflejo, le mordió suavemente la oreja, subiendo una de sus manos hasta el pecho y notó la fuerza y la velocidad con la que le golpeaba el corazón al rubio. Algo divertido comenzó a bajar con sus labios. Le apartó el cuello de la camiseta, y siguió bajando, repasando todo el trayecto con la punta de la lengua.

-No me dejes más marcas… Teme… -le advirtió entre jadeos-.

**Bien que te quejas… pero no te apartas**, pensó dándole un lametón y posando de nuevo los labios sobre la piel del muchacho.

Ambos escucharon el sonido del hervidor de agua anunciando que ésta ya estaba lista. Pero lo ignoraron completamente. Naruto se giró para estar frente a frente. La intensidad de la mirada del moreno le abrumó tanto que, aunque intentó gesticular para decir algo, tan sólo llegó a dejar la boca entreabierta. Momento que aprovechó el otro para invadirle, deslizando la mano por la cabeza. Los mechones rubios se colaban entre sus dedos mientras le sujetaba por la nuca, para evitar que se escapara. A éste le pilló tan de sorpresa, que al instante comenzó a forcejear para que le liberase del apretón.

-No me dejas respirar… -le explicó cuando le permitió alejarse un par de centímetros, respirando agitadamente. Se había quedado sin respiración por la sorpresa del ataque a traición-. Ven… -le dijo al tiempo que se escaqueaba por debajo de sus brazos, y le tiraba de la camiseta para que le siguiera-.

El moreno fue tras él, divertido por la reacción del muchacho. Una vez llegaron al sofá del salón, el rubio lo cogió por los hombros, obligándole a sentarse. No se opuso, le gustaba la idea de lo que estaba por suceder. Si bien no paraba de decirse en su cabeza que aquello no era correcto. Se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por la lujuria de tener al rubio pegado a él. Éste desvió sus manos de los hombros del moreno hasta el cabezal del asiento, besándole de nuevo, pero más suavemente, al tiempo que colocaba sus rodillas junto a las piernas del otro, el cuál comenzó a pasear sus dedos por la cintura del muchacho, buscando el final de la camiseta para poder colarlos por debajo y sentir su piel directamente. Naruto le devolvió el golpe traicionero, abandonando los labios del moreno para llevar los suyos hasta detrás de la oreja. Le acarició finamente con éstos, a lo largo de todo el cuello, apretando su lengua contra la piel. Aunque esta vez sin succionar. Supo que aquello fue del agrado de su compañero por el suspiro que se le escapó, por lo que volvió a repetirlo unas cuantas veces. Tal era la excitación de Sasuke que no pudo evitar bajar sus manos de la espalda hasta las nalgas del rubio, haciendo que éste terminara de sentarse encima suya, que hasta ahora se había mantenido a una distancia prudencial. De repente dejó de juguetear en su cuello, se mantuvo inmóvil. Pero esta vez se dejó llevar por los movimientos a los que le inducía el moreno. Pronto se encontraron oprimiendo las caderas, el uno contra el otro, y Naruto dejó caer su frente en el hombro de él.

-Sasuke… -se le escapó entre gemidos, apretándose a él-.

-¿Qué pasa ahora…? -preguntó mientras intentaba controlar su respiración-. ...Dobe -intentó mirarle a la cara, pero éste se giró de manera que no pudiera verle, apretándose a su hombro-.

-... -el moreno se quedó a la espera de alguna señal, ya que se había quedado totalmente quieto-. ¿Ahora tienes miedo, bibiri-kun*?

Avergonzado por la pregunta, se abrazó fuertemente al pecho del moreno, para que no pudiera apartarle y ver lo ruborizado que se encontraba.

Permaneció a la espera que Naruto dijera algo pero como no decía nada; echó el cuerpo hacia atrás hasta recostarse en el respaldo del sofá, probando si eso haría que el rubio le enseñara la cara. No le reprocharía nada si estaba avergonzado, ahora estaban cuerdos y no se dejaban llevar por el efecto del alcohol, además de un pequeño problema: sus sexos no eran los adecuados.

Sasuke tampoco sabía que hacer su virginal estado, no le hacía demostrar la seguridad que necesitaba, y aunque hubiera tenido roce con el sexo contrario, no era un secreto que no tenía nada que ver con una relación con el mismo género.

Naruto se había cobijado en el hueco de su cuello sin apartarse, debía estar incómodo. Menudo dobe. Le acarició la espalda de forma reconfortante mientra él miraba el techo. Se le cruzó por la mente la pelirosa: a Naruto le gustaba, pero de forma diferente. Eso podía significar muchas cosas pero no había porque precipitarse.

- Naruto...- le llamó - relájate-…- dijo con calma y paciencia.

Para Sasuke, Naruto debía de haber tenido roces previamente, pero no tenía por qué ser con hombres. Era atento con las mujeres, todo lo que una muchacha desearía; Sakura se lo confirmó. La relación con los hombres era diferente, era evidente que él tampoco supiera que hacer.

Finalmente Naruto asintió lentamente aún en la curvatura de su cuello. Se separó despacio de él mostrando su rostro totalmente encendido y evitando la mirada del moreno. Sasuke le miró sin mostrar más emoción de la que realmente había bajo su pecho, pero se lo guardaría hasta que el momento llegara.

- ¡Fu!...- rió entre dientes- Quién iba a decir que con lo extrovertido que eres tengas vergüenza…-

- ¡No te rías de mí, Teme!- refunfuño - Solo es que… estas cosas…- volvió a apartar la mirada tratando de evitar hacer un puchero.

- Eres tú quien lo va ventilando por ahí…- alzó una ceja crítico

- ¡Sólo se lo he dicho a Iruka-niichan! ¡Es la persona en quien más confío!- gruñó poco convencido del argumento del moreno.

- Y…¿también le contarás esto?- Se dejó llevar por un pensamiento malévolo e hizo un movimiento seco con la cadera chocándose con la del rubio, haciendo que el roce fuera casi íntimo.

Naruto se puso tan tenso como la cuerda de su arco, quizás podría usarle a él más adelante…

- No juegues conmigo ¡Teme!- le gruñó.

- Pero aún así no te quitas de encima…- bajó el mentón para mirarle de forma más intensa-.

-... Es que no sé qué hacer… -se sinceró tras una pausa-. Me gusta estar así, pero… -no fue capaz de terminar la frase, volviendo a esconder el rubor en el hombro del moreno-.

Sasuke le paseó las manos por la espalda, intentando que se sintiera algo más seguro para ver si así conseguía que terminara la frase. Pero el tiempo pasaba, y la continuación no llegaba. Lo apretó más contra él guardándose el suspiro, a él también le gustaba estar así. Bajó lentamente el cuello de la ropa de Naruto y depositó ahí un beso y sus caricias volvieron a reptar por debajo de la ropa del rubio acariciando su espalda de forma más pausada. No dejó de hacerlo hasta que Naruto se tranquilizó y pasó a acariciar los brazos del moreno.

Sasuke decidió que ya no estaba cómodo así. Lentamente llevó las manos a las nalgas del blondo que se tensó de nuevo cuando Sasuke viró levemente para hacerle caer a lo largo del sofá y situarse entre sus piernas reptando por encima de su pecho, empezó a besar su cuello d nuevo y el rubio volvió a acariciar su espalda por debajo de la ropa.

Por un momento Sasuke se arrepintió de haberse dejado expuesto a las caricias del rubio esperando que no se notara demasiado como sufría placenteros escalofríos. Respiró profundamente sobre el cuello del rubio tratando de contener los gemidos que querían escapar de su garganta. Cada minuto que pasaba la ropa parecía ser un estorbo, pero se contendría.

- Sasuke…- le susurró de nuevo pero no se detuvo, aprovechó para atrapar sus labios. y continuar acariciándolos con los suyos hasta sentirse satisfecho.

Para cuando volvió en sí, se dió cuenta que la habitación estaba en completa penumbra y que las luces de la noche brillaban fuera de la ventana. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado manoseándose? Como si fuera un desastre de estado pasó a mirar el reloj y comprobar que ya eran cerca de las 10:30 de la noche.

- Maldición- gruñó apartándose de Naruto - tengo que irme, se frotó tras la nuca como si eso fuera suficiente para despejarle, se sentía como adormilado, como al despertarte de un sueño que debes luchar por poner los pies en el mundo terrenal..

No pasaron ni dos minutos desde que se despegó del cuerpo de Naruto que sonó su teléfono, lo descolgó sin mirar, sabía quien era perfectamente. La pantalla iluminó la estancia con su luz pálida.

- ¿Sasuke dónde estas?¿Ha pasado algo?.-

- No, estoy aun en casa de Naruto, el trabajo se ha alargado más de la cuenta…-

- ¿Ya has cenado?-

- Sí…

- ¿Seguro que está todo bien? insistió el adulto, Sasuke maldijo sus adentros, tenía la boca pastosa y su voz la notaba ronca, como si acabara de emborracharse o de despertarse de un largo sueño. Tras confirmar que todo estaba bien Obito pasó a decirle el verdadero motivo de la llamada - Voy a dejar la verja abierta, al entrar ciérrala. Me voy a ir a dormir. No tardes en llegar o llegaras tarde a clase.

- Entendido…- arrastró cada sílaba sin mucho entusiasmo.

Finalmente colgó el teléfono manteniéndose mirando el infinito durante largos segundos, que al rubio le parecieron eones hasta que Sasuke decidiera hacer algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿te han echado la bronca?- preguntó algo cohibido a que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, sería su culpa.

- Me dicen que vuelva a casa que se van a dormir…- Con una alta dosis de fuerza de voluntad se puso en pie. - Ahora sí que será mejor que me vaya-

- Uhn…- Naruto afirmó y encendió las luces hasta llegar al recibidor.

- Doy asco…- gruñó Uchiha al verse reflejado en el espejo, tenía la ropa arrugada y descolocada, su pelo era una maraña de cuando Naruto acariciaba correspondiendo a sus besos.

- Je je je…- Naruto rió con nerviosismo - Si quieres darte una ducha antes de irte…- le propuso.

- Eso no solucionaría nada…- Dijo como último comentario antes de darse por vencido al tratar de salir presentable a la calle, bufó en total frustración-. Me voy -anunció finalmente mirando al rubio-.

Naruto agarró de la pechera al moreno y depositó otro beso en sus labios que el moreno se ocupó de alargar todo lo que pudo hasta que el rubio se quejó que no podía respirar.

- Respira por la nariz...Dobe…

- Ya lo hago…- le advirtió con la mirada que no hiciera eso.

Se acercó de nuevo al rubio sintiéndose pastelosamente vomitivo al hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, le gustaba besarle, parecía una eternidad que esperaba aquello, no quería soltar a Naruto.

- ¿Vas a estar solo?- susurró a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

- Ujum, iruka-Niichan llegará tarde hoy…-

- Igualmente ve a dormir temprano o llegaras tarde como siempre.

- ¡No llego tarde! Teme… llego justo, pero llego...

- Tienes habilidad para alargar lo inalargable…- comentó antes de juntar sus labios con los del rubio de nuevo, su risa era demasiado atrayente.

Naruto tiró de él para ese beso y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba subido al escalón en el interior de la casa del Uzumaki. Tampoco supo cómo acabó contra la pared y con las manos de Naruto bajo su ropa masajeando su vientre; ya en el pasillo de la vivienda. Sólo les acompañaba sus jadeos enfrentados y sus manos luchaban por tocar al otro. Cuando recuperó la conciencia estaba siguiendo a Naruto subiendo por las escaleras que daban a su habitación.

Se tropezó unas cuantas veces con lo que quiera que fuera que había tirado por ahí antes de volver a sentir los brazos de Naruto a su alrededor y caer sobre la cama. En la oscuridad, era más fácil según qué cosas: se acabaron las vergüenzas y se quitaron las camisetas en silencio, cada uno la suya, sería más rápido así. El tacto se intensificó tratando de adivinar como era el cuerpo que sus ojos no veían. El calor de sus cuerpos era atrayente contra el frío de otoño. Sus lenguas lamieron el pecho y el vientre del opuesto mientras sus manos luchaban por someter al otro, rodando por la cama. Finalmente volvió a ganar Naruto cuando Sasuke se pegó contra algo en el codo dándole una dolorosa rampa, momento que aprovechó el rubio para sentarse encima del vientre del Uchiha.

Con la oscuridad no se veía nada de forma nítida pero sí que se veía la silueta del otro. Sasuke discernió la de Naruto y hasta le pareció ver una sonrisa triunfante en los labios del rubio sujetándole las manos sobre la cabeza para que no se moviera y se inclinó a besarle el cuello.

Odiaba los labios de Naruto cuando no podía hacer otra cosa más que estar sumiso bajo sus embriagadores efectos que le hicieron jadear sintiendo los placenteros calambres; el sonido de sus labios también era erótico en aquella oscuridad. Arqueó la espalda llevado por el éxtasis cuando llegaron al borde de sus pantalones. Naruto luchó por abrir el cierre de su cremallera y él mantuvo las manos aferrándose al colchón del rubio. Sintió la ropa deslizarse por su erección aunque aún se sentía prisionero dentro de su ropa interior. Suspiró tratando de controlarse, tenía esa parte de su cuerpo totalmente desatendida. Escuchó que ahora era Naruto quien se libraba de sus pantalones, dejándolos caer a un lado.

Naruto jugó con él al sentarse de nuevo en su vientre. Se inclinó nuevamente para seguir acariciándole con los labios el cuello, llegando poco a poco hasta su mentón a la par que comenzó a mover las caderas más hacia abajo, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran. Esto produjo que el moreno gruñera de forma gutural, deseando arrancarse él mismo la única prenda que le quedaba puesta. Cada vez le apretaba con más fuerza la espalda a cada movimiento del rubio sobre su cadera. Las palpitaciones que sentía provenientes de su entrepierna se acrecentaban. Fue bajando sus manos por los costados, deslizando sus dedos lentamente por debajo del elástico de la ropa interior de aquél, esperando algún tipo de reacción, acariciando la piel suavemente. No pudo evitar presionar hacia él las caderas del rubio, llevado por el placer, cuando éste le marco con los dientes en mitad del cuello. Los jadeos se hacían cada vez más pesados por la excitación. Sasuke pensaba que se iba a volver loco por la presión que le oprimía su miembro. Fruto de la desesperación, se incorporó, abrazando fuertemente a su compañero contra su cuerpo, quedándose sentados durante unos segundos, hasta que el moreno dejó caer suavemente al otro sobre el lecho, quedándose entre sus piernas. Naruto deslizó su mano por todo su brazo hasta llegar al cuello agarrándole firmemente, pero a la vez con delicadeza, el pelo de la nuca, atrayéndole hacia él. Besándole con pasión, comenzó a explorar cada milímetro de su lengua, sintiendo el sabor salado del sudor que se había colado en sus bocas. Y, como había hecho antes el moreno con él, con la mano libre bajo por su espalda hasta colar los dedos por debajo de la tela. Pero no se limitó a acariciar la piel de sus nalgas, si no que fue recorriendola, alrededor de la cadera, hasta llegar casi a la zona genital.

-Naruto… -jadeó separando sus labios un poco para coger aire-.

-Creo que... no puedo más… -le advirtió, respirando atropelladamente-.

Y sin cruzar ni una palabra más, Sasuke arqueó la espalda, lo que le permitió al rubio llegar hasta rodear su miembro. Entre placer y vergüenza, el moreno dejó caer la cabeza hasta apoyar la frente en el pecho de Naruto, que comenzó a masturbarle. De repente, notó cómo el rubio empezó a apretarle la cabeza contra sí, a la vez que le sacudía con más empeño, y escuchó el gruñido gutural que se le escapaba de entre los dientes, lo que le hizo imaginarse que se estaba corriendo. Pensar en aquello hizo que se excitara todavía más. Y entre eso, el calor que le golpeaba todo el cuerpo y la mano del rubio que le apretaba enérgico y se aceleraba por momentos, le terminó por dar una rampa que le subió desde los testículos liberándose así toda la tensión acumulada, que provocó que por unos instantes se le quedara todo el cuerpo rígido.

-¡Dobe! -le gruñó cuando pudo estabilizar un poco su respiración-. ¿¡Por qué no has quitado la mano!?

-Pues… para que no te pringaras todo… -dijo apenas sin aliento-. Ahora vengo -se levantó aún aturdido y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia-. ¡Itte! -se quejó de camino a la puerta-.

**No quiero ni saber cómo tiene la habitación…**, pensó el moreno para sus adentros, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

Después de un rato, en el que le dio tiempo de recuperar el aliento, Naruto volvió hacia la habitación.

- Está...bastante desordenado…-rió nervioso recordando la pulcritud de la habitación del moreno- Iruka tiene prohibida la entrada. Me tira de casa _ipso facto*_ si ve esto…- concluyó justo antes de darle al interruptor de la luz-.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, y se echó una mano a la frente, cuando la luz invadió la estancia. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando llegó el rubio.

Lo primero que vió fue el escritorio que tenía justo al lado a la cama.

**Así que con eso me di antes…**, pensó recordando el golpe que se había dado en el codo mientras se estaban toqueteando hacía un rato.

Tumbado desde la cama apenas alcanzaba a ver nada, y tampoco tenía ganas ni fuerzas de saber cuán desordenado estaba ese cuarto. Siguió con la mirada al rubio, que iba con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, hasta el armario. Revolvió en uno de sus cajones buscando mudas de ropa interior para él y para el moreno, que se puso el dorso de la mano sobre los ojos, sin ningún signo de que fuera a levantarse de ahí.

Naruto empezó a rebuscar en sus cajones con el corazón aun asaltando su pecho por todo lo que había pasado, acaba de tocar a Sasuke de forma demasiado íntima y ahora no sabía cómo mirarle a la cara tras todo aquello. Le tenía semidesnudo en su cama, con tan sólo los boxers cubriéndole que debía de haberse puesto mientras estaba al baño. Esperaba que Iruka-niichan no hiciera muchas preguntas, aunque sería mejor que no se diera cuenta de aquel episodio nocturno.

Se acercó al moreno con una de sus mudas de ropa interior. Cuando se dió cuenta el moreno estaba a totalmente dormido. Su respiración pausada lo delataba; aún así no podía dejarle en ese estado.

-Oi...Sasuke…- lo llamó con suavidad pero el muchacho ni se prestó a hacerle caso, se dió media vuelta quedando de lado dándole la espalda- ¡venga, va, despierta!- le sujetó del brazo y lo sacudió levemente. Los ojos del moreno se entreabrieron y le miraron por encima del hombro.- toma…- le extendió la prenda sin saber cómo mirarle así que apartó la mirada.

- No…- dijo como si nada antes de acomodarse.

- ¿Por qué?- inquirió disgustado tratando de controlar su rubor palpitante en sus mejillas aun avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido.

- Es tuyo…-

- ¿Y?

- No me la pienso poner…-

- ¿Prefieres dormir con esos usada?

- ¿Me dejaras hacerlo si me la pongo?

- Sí-

Sasuke accedió y Naruto decidió mirar a otro lado y colocar la caja con los cómics, con la que se había tropezado yendo a oscuras, dentro del armario. Estaba enfrascado colocándolos dentro cuando sintió la presencia de Sasuke detrás.

- ¿Lees esto?- preguntó con calma cogiendo uno de los tomos en el suelo.

- Sí... sé que es infantil, pero me gusta. Es de Ninjas y eso y la verdad que está bastante bien; hay mucha cosa de mitologia japonesa en los personajes y… bueno… la empecé cuando era mas crío y creo que forma ya parte de mi vida- Comentó tranquilamente ya más relajado.

- ¿Tienes habitación de invitados?

- Hmmm nop -le contestó, algo confuso por el cambio de tema- ...no pensábamos tener visitas, así que ahora mismo la que está libre, está llena de cajas…- confesó.

Sasuke pasó a sentarse en el borde de la cama de Naruto aún con el cómic en la mano. Miró hacia el infinito con la mirada hacia el frente, sumergido en sus pensamientos. No hacía falta intuir mucho en que pensaba; se acercó con cautela y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo?- Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el rubio- Y así me dices que te parece… La verdad es que nadie que conozco la ha leído y no tengo a nadie con quién comentarla…-

- No pienso leerla si no me gusta…- Abrió el tomo por la primera página y Naruto se sintió casi emocionado de haber convencido a Sasuke-.

Pasaron la noche hablando de la historia del cómic, leyendo tomo tras tomo hasta más allá de las doce. El ambiente dejó de estar tenso entre ellos y acabaron los dos tumbados en la cama comentando las rarezas del cómic: Naruto apoyaba las decisiones del protagonista, mientras Sasuke apoyaba las del amigo del héroe.

La noche avanzó hasta que finalmente acabaron dormidos uno al lado del otro. Cuando la alarma sonó Sasuke se mantenía boca arriba con el cómic sobre su pecho. Naruto estaba de medio lado de cara al moreno con las piernas enredadas con las de su amante. Ninguno reaccionó a la alarma cuando sonó por primera vez.

Con la segunda alarma Sasuke pasó a abrir los ojos lentamente, descubriendo un techo ajeno, volvió a parpadear esperando despertar definitivamente de su sueño, pero el techo no cambió. Lo siguiente que notó fue la respiración pausada de Naruto. Por un momento se sobresaltó pensando que las escenas que pasaron por su mente fueron fruto de un sueño demasiado húmedo; pero al despertar en la casa del rubio supo que fue real. Alargó la mano y detuvo la alarma. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y miró a Naruto dormir.

No era el hecatombe de la belleza ni la elegancia; pero sí que casi era entrañable verle dormir, su rostro parecía hasta inocente y esas marcas en sus mejillas le hacían parecer un chiquillo víctima de las bromas de unos amigos.

- Naruto…- le llamó sin resultado, dejó pasar un rato antes de inclinarse a besar sus labios y luego acomodarse con el cuerpo del rubio empezando a besar sus hombros y pecho. Con aquello el rubio empezó a despertar lentamente.

-¿Sasuke?- aún no acababa de despertarse y no sabía si pensar que estuviera ahí. El nombrado acudió de nuevo a sus labios y empezó a besarle con cuidado, aprovechó para examinar su cuerpo una vez más con caricias .

La última alarma interrumpió de nuevo el momento entre los menores pero esta vez Sasuke tuvo la decencia de mirar la hora. Las siete y veinte. El cariño de Sasuke caducó en ese preciso instante y se levantó de un salto. Era tardísimo y él estaba en casa de Naruto. TODO su material escolar estaba en su casa y no tenía ninguna muda para ir a clase...y lo peor de todo ¡NO había aparecido por casa en toda la noche!

"¡Mierda!"

Iba a gritar al dobe a que se levantara que iban a llegar tarde cuando comprendió que estaba en casa de Iruka, y no la de Naruto. El adulto habría vuelto tarde por la noche…¿Les había visto dormir semi desnudos? si no lo había hecho seguramente le vería si bajaba y estaba preparando el desayuno.

Sasuke no comprendía cómo el rubio le hacía ser un imbécil irresponsable e inconsecuente.

* * *

*Ipso facto = (del latín) inmediatamente, en el acto.

*bibiri-kun = (del jap) algo así como "gatito asustadizo" xD

* * *

REVIEWS

Zanzamaru

Qué feliz eres cuando destrozan a Sakura. Realmente Creo que Sasuke ha tenido la misma reacción que en el manga, realmente ese pensamiento es injusto con Naruto Y Sasuke siempre expresa lo que piensa…

Bueno este capitulo ya estaba escrito pero igual espero que te haya gustado.

hazukirokudo

Po zi! no es mi escena favorita de Naruto que Sasuke le diga eso a Sakura pero Sasuke demuestra que no se casa con nadie y solo dice lo que piensa *love*

Es un shojo! hay que hacer que los mal entendidos sigan!

Itachi es adorable! estoy de acuerdo! veremos si llegamos a conocerle mas!

BluesoulRed:

OMG! ;A; creo q hablo por Usura y por mi cuando te digo q estoy emocionada ;w; muchisimas gracias por tu regalo! ;A; aunq mi cumple no es hasta finales del mes q viene (siempre lo escondo ^^U por eso q no lo has visto en mi DA)... gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias! A

¿Algo que agregar, Usu? =P

USU: sí...LOVE YAAAAAAAAAAAA ;A;


	18. La nuevas condiciones

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna XVIII**

Buscó su ropa que estaba tirada alrededor de la cama, dejando sobre ésta las prendas del rubio.

-¡Despiértate de una vez! -le inquirió mientras se vestía-.

- Cinco minutos más… -balbuceó tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas-.

La desesperación pudo al moreno que salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño.

**La primera a la izquierda**, recordó que le había dicho a la pelirosa el día anterior.

Volvió de nuevo para intentar despertar a Naruto. Le recorría un escalofrío de pensar en aparecer por la planta de abajo él solo, con Iruka preparando el desayuno seguramente. Visto lo imposible que era el muchacho cuando dormía tan profundamente, tomó aire y decidió enfrentarse por su cuenta al adulto. Ya lo solucionaría más tarde con el dobe aquél.

-Oh… Buenos días, Sasuke-kun -saludó Iruka cuando le vió aparecer por el pasillo-.

-Buenos días… -contestó, andando con paso lento y la mirada gacha. Le resultaba demasiado embarazosa la situación-. Iruka-san… -le llamó cuando por fin atravesó la puerta de la cocina-. … quería pedirle perdón -comenzó a disculparse, sin saber dónde colocar las manos-, se nos hizo tarde…

-No te preocupes, a mí no me molesta -le tranquilizó con una sonrisa-. Pero más vale que vayas pensando palabra por palabra qué explicación le vas a dar a tu familia -le advirtió-. Esta mañana llamó Itachi-san -el moreno se quedó pálido-. Tiene que estar por llegar, dijo que traería tus cosas.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla. Cuando Iruka se percató de la conmoción del chaval, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento. El desayuno ya estaba sobre la mesa y ciertamente, parecía apetitoso. Pero en aquel momento el muchacho tenía el estómago cerrado, no tenía por seguro que pudiera dar ni un bocado. Aún descolocado, tomó asiento, esperando que el adulto le acompañara.

-Ve comiendo tú primero -le sugirió-. Cuando se despierte la marmota que tengo por ahijado no os quedará tiempo para desayunar -el semblante le cambió por completo a algo así como frustración-. Por lo menos que uno de los dos se vaya con el estómago lleno…

Apenas había podido dar unos bocados al pescado cuando sonó el timbre. Debía ser su hermano mayor.

-Dígale que ya tendremos unas palabras después -llegó a escuchar desde la cocina, lo que le hizo tragar saliva con fuerza-.

Acto seguido apareció Iruka con su mochila y le indicó que su uniforme estaba dentro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a vestirse, mientras el adulto se dirigió hecho una furia a echar de la cama al rubio perezoso.

Aquello se convirtió en un huracán: carreras por aquí, tropiezos por allá… Todo desorientado Naruto no encontraba nada ni conseguía atinar a abrocharse los botones de la camisa.

Ya estaban dispuestos a salir. Naruto esperaba en la verja con la bici, cuando repentinamente el moreno se dió media vuelta y se acercó hasta Iruka.

-Iruka-san... -le miró fijamente a los ojos- … quería pedirle dis-

-Muchacho -le cortó-, ya te he dicho que no me importa…

-No es eso -le replicó-. Quería pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó aquella vez en el hospital -le confesó con cara de total arrepentimiento-.

El moreno se inclinó ante él todo lo que su flexibilidad le permitía y echó a correr junto a Naruto. Ambos discutieron durante un momento sobre cómo tenía que ponerse para que le pudiera llevar de forma segura sobre aquel trasto, y una vez solucionado desaparecieron por las calles a toda velocidad.

- ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- Aulló el rubio con desesperación- Aunque… je je Esta vez no me castigaran solo…- Se ruborizó no por compartir el castigo con Sasuke, sino casi por simplemente ver la bronca que le darían al moreno, era malvado por su parte, pero no podía negar que tanta perfección era desagradable, tras la bronca le haria verse más humano.

- Es increible como puedes dormir tanto…- frunció el ceño el moreno simplemente dejándose llevar por el rubio con un mal humor creciente pensando en su castigo. Quería patear al rubio. Debía hacer algo con sus emociones intermitentes, pasar de besar a alguien a patearle al segundo siguiente no era algo sano.

Llegaron a la escuela y aparcaron la bicicleta, Naruto era un nervio con patas pero Sasuke reaccionó con calma moviéndose casi con pasotismo; su argumento era "como ya llegamos tarde, es una estupidez mostrarlo al mundo". Naruto fue directo hacia el aula cuando Sasuke lo cogió del cuello de la camisa por detrás y lo arrastró hacia el baño masculino más cercano.

-¿¡Qué haces?!- ladró el rubio sin entender nada del moreno.

- Tenemos que dejar algo claro…-comenzó pausadamente dejando la mochila a un lado acercándose a los lavamanos. - NO podemos continuar así- sentenció sin dar lugar a discusiones.

- Oye Sasuke ...a …- trató de hablar pensando que iba a mandarle a la mierda por haberle hecho llegar tarde, era tan estirado que quizás eso era demasiado.

- Llegan las semanas de exámenes así que espero que estes estudiando…- Acabó de lavarse las manos y le miró con fijeza.

- Eh? Claro, tengo que estudiar…¡No necesito que me lo digas, Teme!- Sasuke pareció levemente impresionado, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a recoger su mochila.- ¿para eso me quitas 2 valiosos minutos?

- ¿Para llegar un poco menos tarde?

- Tsk…- Naruto corrió como alma que lleva el diablo dejando al Uchiha atrás; ya se comería la bronca brutal él solito.

Llegó a clase y recibió el castigo de Asuma de estar en un rincón de la clase delante de todos mientras empezaba su explicación. Esperó a ver que le caía al moreno pero el desgraciado no apareció. No fué hasta la siguiente clase que apareció antes que llegara Anko-sensei. Naruto sufrió el segundo castigo por parte de esta por no hacer los deberes. Limpiar uno de los pasillos más largos de la escuela al estilo tradicional, con paño y agua con jabón. Lo peor fue que tuvo que supervisar su castigo el desgraciado del Uchiha.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible que tengas los deberes hechos!?- empezó a gemicar corriendo de un lado al otro, por miedo que no le diera tiempo y Anko fuera aún más cruel la próxima vez.

- ¿Por qué te sorprende?- alzó una ceja sentado en un escalón con actitud aburrida-

- Pues...porqué era bastante y el fin de semana...bueno… em…- No supo como decirlo.

- Estuve contigo…- Contestó por él.

- Eso…¿cómo teniendo el mismo tiempo que yo, te ha dado tiempo para hacer los de Anko y los de Kakashi-sensei?-

- Porqué yo no espero a hacerlos el fin de semana...el trabajo de Kakashi no me quedó otra, pero hago todos los deberes al llegar a casa…- Argumentó sin que le pareciera nada especial, fue divertido ver la cara de Naruto desencajarse como si lo que le estaba diciendo no podía ser posible.- Los fines de semana estan para disfrutarlos...Dobe…-

- ¡Seras!- por una vez se tragó sus palabras y masculló por lo bajo mientras continuaba corriendo de un lado para otro siguiendo con su castigo.

- ¿Y por qué no has venido a primera hora, eh?-

- Porque ya llegaba tarde y no valía la pena…preferí ir a la cafetería a reservar mi almuerzo y tomarme un refresco...-

- ¿Tú tienes sangre o que?- repuso enfurecido pensando que sería divertido verle castigado una vez más.

- Tengo sentido común…- continuó abriendo una de sus revistas.

Naruto volvió a maldecir con la boca pequeña a Sasuke, le parecía increíble como dejaba que se llevara todas las hostias él solo. Se lo tiró en cara y el moreno sólo respondió: que como no escuchaba a nadie se lo merecía por Usuratonkachi.

" Teme de las narices…"

- Naruto -le llamó lo más monótono que sabía-. Sólo quiero aclararte una cosa -Naruto se quedó abrumado, a la vez que atemorizado, por la intensidad con la que le miraba- a mí no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra como suspendas por estar haciendo el idiota conmigo -sentenció-.

Al ver la cara de horror que comenzaba a asomarse, relajó un poco los hombros y le indicó con la mano que se acercara. Instantáneamente esa sombra desapareció de su rostro, y se acercó emocionado pensando que había sido un enfado momentáneo y le iba a dar un beso, o algo así. Pero lo que se encontró fue que el moreno le paró en seco, golpeándole la frente con los dedos. Encontró gracioso ver la cara enfurruñada de Naruto, frotándose donde le había golpeado, igual que la que ponía él cuando se lo hacía su hermano.

- Así que estudia -le volvió a repetir antes de sumergirse de nuevo en su lectura-.

- Ah…- suspiró cansado masajeándose los hombros, una vez completado el castigo. Miró a Sasuke que estaba entretenido con su revista - ¡Oi, Teme! ¡ya te he dicho que he terminado!- Sasuke la cerró de golpe, cuando fue a guardarla, Naruto pudo ver con claridad que era una revista de Consolas y Videojuegos. - ¡WOOO! -se exaltó- ¡Este '_shooter'_ quiero jugarlo! - No se preocupó de gritarlo preso de la emoción, por lo que recibió una colleja dolorosa y sonora por parte del moreno-.

- En los pasillos quédate calladito...dobe..- Sacó de nuevo la revista para entregársela cuando Naruto terminó de acariciarse la zona dolorida, justo detrás del cogote-.

- No sabía que te gustara jugar a las consolas…

- ¿Te crees que soy un empollón aburrido?- Entrecerró la mirada.

- No...no… - musitó distraído hojeando - sólo que nunca me lo habías dicho…

- No creo que sea algo tan raro… -comentó con calma de vuelta a clase; pasó unas páginas a la revista de donde estaba leyendo el rubio hasta detenerla en una página en concreto.

- No puedes ser…- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su voz salió débil-

- Cuando me lo dijiste creí haber visto antes esos personajes -le quitó importancia el moreno a su hallazgo-.

- ¡Es...es...EL JUEGO DE ROAD TO NINJA!- Estiró las manos alzando la revista como si fuera un objeto sagrado y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Esta vez Sasuke le arrancó la revista de las manos, la enrolló a una velocidad de vértigo y le dió en toda la cabeza que hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio-.

- ¡Cállate ya, usuratonkachi!- gritó con los dientes apretados. Sólo les faltaba que les castigaran de nuevo-.

Una puerta corrediza se abrió y apareció un profesor de otra clase. Ambos se pusieron pálidos y se inclinaron en una reverencia de disculpa enseguida.

- ¡Dejen de hacer ruido en los pasillo! -gritó furioso para luego cerrar la puerta de un portazo-.

Los dos se sintieron aliviados y volvieron a su clase antes de llegar a la última lección de la mañana.

.

.

.

La risa de Kiba fue audible para medio comedor

- ¡En serio! ¡Fue muy bueno veros a vosotros dos en el pasillo cuando os dió la bronca el profe!- continuó riendo. Naruto hizo verdaderos esfuerzos para ignorarlo.

- Me lo esperaba de Naruto, pero no de Sasuke-kun…- comentó Ino aún shockeada de ver a Sasuke inclinado pidiendo disculpas, no esperaba ver eso en su vida. - Pero bueno…- se aclaró la garganta- Naruto…- canturreó -¿últimamente no te has sentido observado?

- Ngo…¿forje?- contestó elegantemente con la boca llena de fideos causando un sudor frío en la rubia que lo miraba entre el espanto y la incredulidad-.

- Bueno...es que sé de alguien...que le gustaría conocerte... -sonrió-.

- Oh ¿¡en serio!?

- Sí…- volvió a canturrear.- Dice que te ha dejado una carta en tu taquilla, antes de irte, léela …- Le guiño un ojo de forma coqueta-.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dice directamente?- Se extraño ladeando levemente la cabeza sin comprender-.

- Déjalo Ino...no va a servir de nada…-trató de alentar a su compañera la pelirosa- ¡Naruto! ¡Tú sólo hazlo! ¡Y no te olvides!- Gruñó de forma a amenazante-.

- C-Claro…- No le gustaba nada cuando Sakura se ponía en su estado más agresivo-.

Sasuke regresó con un almuerzo de lo más completo lo que provocó envidias entre sus compañeros, él sólo alzó el mentón orgulloso de su propia eficacia a pesar de las adversidades.

- ¡Ne, Sasuke! -le llamó la atención el rubio cuando todos acabaron de almorzar y estaban en la sobremesa haciendo tiempo para ir a clase-. ¿Por qué no vamos esta tarde a tu casa a probar ese juego que me comentaste? -dijo ilusionado el rubio-.

- No -contestó escueto-.

- ¿¡Ah!? ¿Por qué? -lloriqueó; de verdad que quería probar la demo de ese juego. Hizo un puchero y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa jugando con los labios con uno de los palillos que había usado para comerse el ramen, totalmente ofuscado por la negativa-.

- ¡Porque esta tarde tenemos cosas que hacer! -le interrumpió Sakura-.

- Joooooo -se quejó de forma lastimera y casi infantil; al parecer tendría que esperar hasta después de las semanas de exámenes-.

Las clases pasaron y finalmente los jóvenes pudieron irse a casa. Naruto y Sasuke fueron a sus taquillas que estaban una al lado de la otra. Naruto rió por un comentario que había hecho el moreno y abrió la taquilla cuando una carta sellada cayó a sus pies. La miró extrañado y la recogió del suelo.

-Oi…- le llamó el moreno en la distancia. En aquella ocasión quedaron en casa de Sakura, lo cual el moreno lo agradeció tanto que incluso estaría dispuesto a besar a la rosada en agradecimiento por alejarlo de la tentación, que no podía controlar por sí mismo por el momento-. No llegues tarde…

- No, no, tranquilo… ya voy..- Se acercó unos pasos al moreno, pero este empezó a caminar sin esperarle y Naruto se quedó a solas con la carta en la mano.

"Que raro que está…" Se encogió de hombros y abrió la carta perfumada.

'Naruto-Kun:

Sólo nos hemos visto una vez, pero me gustaría poder hablar contigo detrás de la escuela cuando acaben las clases.

Anónimo, por el momento'.

- ¿Pero qué…? - Naruto se quedó confundido hasta que recordó a Ino que le comentó algo al respecto. - ¡Sa-! -llamó al moreno para que lo acompañara, pero el moreno simplemente le espetó que no le distrajera más. - Borde…- gruñó. - Espero que no tarde mucho… Le diré que tengo prisa.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia donde le indicaba ambiguamente la carta y la única persona que quedó fue una chica que le miraba fijamente por la cara de espanto con que iba.

**Ahh… Ésta es la chica que me presentó Ino…**, pensó mientras se acercaba. **¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? Hina… ¿Hinamori? No, no… ¿Hina…ri? No… tampoco... ¡Ah! ¡Hinata!**, consiguió recordar.

- ¡Hola, Hinata! -le saludó con energía cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca-. ¿Qué haces aquí sola? -le preguntó extrañado-.

- ¡Ah! E-esto… -la chica no pudo evitar dirigir la mirado al suelo por la vergüenza-. Pues… verás…

- ¿Qué pasa? -a Naruto le pareció sospechosa aquella actitud; tal vez la chica tuviera algún problema y necesitaba ayuda-. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? -interrogó impaciente a ver que la muchacha era incapaz de hablar-.

-N-no… es sólo que… m-me preguntaba si podríamos estudiar juntos -con todo el valor que encontró- ¡E-en la biblioteca! -quiso puntualizar al ver la cara de pasmado que se le quedó al rubio-.

- ¡Oh!... -por un momento se quedó meditando-.

Recordó las palabras del moreno durante su castigo "_...a mí no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra como suspendas...". _Aquello hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. No solía sacar muy buenas notas… incluso de vez en cuando debía atender a los exámenes de recuperación porque era incapaz de aprobar a la primera en algunas materias… Si suspendía sólo una, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Realmente tenía la intención de dejarle de hablar?

No podía sino atormentarse con preguntas y más preguntas sobre cuál sería la reacción del moreno. Seguramente se lo tomaría como que era debido a lo sucedido últimamente…

-¡Claro! -contestó al fin-. Me será de gran ayuda -agregó con una espléndida sonrisa-.

La chica quedó tan abrumada que sólo alcanzó a darle un recorte de papel, y se despidió al paso, desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- "Martes a las seis, en la puerta de la biblioteca del instituto"... Jmmmm -se rascó la cabeza mientras leía en voz alta la nota-. ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho ella y ya está?

Cuando llegó hasta donde tenía aparcada su bici, se quedó descolocado.

**¿Dónde vive Sakura-chan?**

Se había olvidado por completo de preguntárselo en clase. Por lo que empezó a hacer camino por donde normalmente veía que se alejaba la chica, al tiempo que la llamaba por teléfono.

Tras varios minutos de explicaciones, el blondo llegó a casa de Sakura donde le esperaba la pelirosa.

- Sasuke-kun aún no ha llegado, pero me ha llamado diciendo que esta de camino…-

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba de camino a casa de la pelirosa con la moral bastante hundida, se tomó tiempo para obligarse a alzar la cabeza, sería molesto las constantes preguntas de aquellos dos. Era un Uchiha, sus emociones sabía encerrarlas a la perfección, sólo Itachi era capaz de ver a través de él; y a la vez era al único que le permitía hacerlo y decirlo en voz alta.

Su mente empezó a recordar. Al llegar a casa le abrió la puerta Rin y se despidió enseguida de él para ir a trabajar. Obito estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofá leyendo algo en el Ipad; el adulto le saludó alegremente, aquella vez Sasuke había saludado al llegar.

- Veo que relacionarte ha sido bueno para todos…- Comentó antes de dejarle irse a su cuarto a cambiarse para ir a casa de Sakura.

Estaba afanado buscando una muda apropiada cuando la puerta se abrió sin que nadie llamara primero; no era algo que permitiera y aunque vió que se trataba de Itachi no iba a pasarlo por alto, pero la mirada que le dedicó el mayor hizo que se encogiera levemente.

- Obito no sabe nada de tu falta- empezó con voz grave e imponente, lo peor era que no alzaba la voz, hablaba tan bajo que Sasuke tenía que hacer esfuerzos para escucharle y eso era síntoma que estaba furioso. - Me ha provocado bastantes inconvenientes el hacerlo en lo personal y lo profesional-

- Nii…- Quiso llamarle de forma sumisa y darle una explicación, pero este alzó la mano, en señal de advertencia, impidiendo que siguiera hablando y le dejara seguir. Sasuke calló de inmediato.

- No voy a dar detalles, son innecesarios y aunque no es mi funcion hacerlo, te voy a pedir que cumplas con lo que voy a decirte…- El silencio fue tan tenso que Sasuke apenas movió la cabeza en un asentimiento- Espero no verte en la calle, ni en casa de otra persona durante mínimo un mes. Espero que vayas de casa al instituto y del instituto a casa. Como he dicho no tengo autoridad para exigir nada...pero lo recordaré.- Sasuke tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para tragar sin hacer ruido del nudo que tenía en la garganta -. Espero que lo empieces a aplicar desde mañana mismo. Buenas tardes.

La puerta se cerró con una suavidad que nadie hubiera dicho que Itachi había estado dentro de aquella estancia. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil durante un tiempo sintiéndose frustrado. Itachi fue quien le dijo que saliera de las paredes de su cuarto y ahora le hacía eso; pero no podía culparle, Itachi depositó una confianza en él y él fue el imbecil de pisotearla.

Cerró los ojos realmente afligido, de niño buscaba la aprobación de su padre y cuando éste faltó pasó a ser Itachi por lo único que vivía por tener su respeto y que se sintiera orgulloso de él...pero le había decepcionado. La mirada que le dedicó fue demasiado dura para él; no fue el castigo, no fueron sus palabras, fue la decepción de sus ojos lo que le desmotivó totalmente.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en la casa de la pelirosa y su abatimiento aún no había cesado un ápice. Tocado y hundido Uchiha Sasuke subió a casa de la pelirosa. Procuró no abrir mucho la boca y aunque eso suscitó ciertas sospechas trató de alzar una vez más el muro de sus emociones y no mostrar la herida que ahora tenía demasiado reciente.

Terminaron el trabajo rápido cuando Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron en serio e hicieron que el rubio se involucra, la presentación debía estar clara.

- ¡Nos vemos Sakura-chaaaaan!- Se despidió enérgicamente el rubio ya en la calle.

- SHHHHH ¡no seas alborotador Baka-Naruto!- Gruñó la muchacha desde la ventana para despedirse de los dos chicos. -¡Oh! hasta mañana Sasuke-kun- El moreno empezó a andar sin esperar al rubio y mucho menos contestó a su despedida.

"Sasuke-kun…¿Continua enfadado por lo de este fin de semana?..." pensó entristecida volviendo al interior de su casa para ayudar a preparar la cena.

- Bueno...mañana es la presentación…- comentó de camino para llenar el vacío

- Hn…-

- ¿Estás nervioso?-

- Estoy pensando en la semana de examenes- Miró al rubio - Recuerda que me dijiste que no molestarías…-

- ¡Yo no molesto, Teme! Te dije que estudiaría…- Miró a otro lado no muy seguro de sus cualidades.- Pero cuando terminen las semana de examenes podremos jugar al juego ese, ¿Verdad?

- Tendrás que ganartelo…-

- ¡Osu!- fue su modo de aceptar el reto del moreno.- ¡Nos vemos mañana!- de un salto Naruto se montó en su bici, y tras despedirse de él, se marchó pedaleando a toda velocidad. Sasuke lo miró perderse en la distancia y él continuó su camino a casa.

.

.

.

- Oi, Sasuke…- Le habló el rubio justo encima de él con el torso descubierto. - ¿No te gusta cuando estamos juntos…?

- Sí…- susurró él desde abajo con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por las sensación agradable de las manos del rubio sobre su torso. subían y bajaban sobre sus costado para luego acariciar su pecho y dejar suaves besos sintiendo el pelo hacerle cosquillas.

- A mi también…- Contestó finalmente besando suavemente de nuevo su torso bajando lentamente para luego subir lamiendole uno de sus costado haciéndole debatirse entre el placer y las cosquillas.

- Dobe…- le riñó.

- ¡No me llames dobe!, ¡Teme!-

- Callate...que estan Itachi y Obito…- rebuznó.

- Eres tú quien hace más ruido…- alzó una ceja con superioridad - cuando toco aquí…-

El descerebrado del rubio rozó con sus dedos su creciente erección y él lo pateó fuera de la cama y le dió la espalda. Sólo le maldijo unos pocos segundos antes de que el agredido empezar a besar cada palmo de su espalda haciéndole suspirar placentero. Cuando le lamió el cuello hasta la base de la oreja se estremeció por entero y sin percatarse le dejó paso a su entrepierna que empezó a masturbar enérgicamente como cuando estaban en casa del rubio, esta vez tuvo que contener sus gemidos como nunca antes. Naruto empezó a susurrara su nombre en su oído y antes que se diera cuenta estaba sin ropa interior. Cerró los ojos cuando le invadió una humedad en la punta de su masculinidad. Al abrir los ojos vio a Naruto besar la punta de su rosado sexo antes de mirarle y engullirle por entero.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sobresaltado, iluminado sólo por la luz que desprendía la pantalla de su ordenador. Naruto había desaparecido y él estaba totalmente vestido sentado en su escritorio pasando a limpio uno de los deberes que tenía para la próxima semana.

-tsk…- se lamentó en sus adentros que aquello no hubiera pasado….

Sabía perfectamente que eso había pasado en mayor parte, y a penas llevaba un par de días de abstinencia y su cuerpo le pedía repetir esa agradable experiencia… no le había hecho ningún bien conocer al rubio. Echaba de menos poder besarse con él, pero evitaría la tentación, debía centrarse en los examenes, no podía bajar su rendimiento en clase.

Estaba empezando a dormir mal, le faltaba algo, el calor de alguien a su lado, se sorprendió a lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio en solo un par de días, él que evitaba todo contacto con el resto del mundo. Tenía la sensación como si le conociera desde siempre, a veces podía adivinar sus tonterías; pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue que desde el primer momento que le vió le vió cara de cuenco de Raamen, como si lo conocera de toda la vida…

Cuando se miraba en el espejo a veces se sentía raro, como si estuviera viendo a alguien que no era él; aunque con su mismo rostro, tenía el rostro más demacrado y una mirada más vacía. Sin duda debía dormir más...hasta Sakura le decía que no tenía buen aspecto, a pesar que dormía las mismas horas se despertaba por la noche buscando ese calor; ya se volvería a acostumbrar a no sentirlo.

- ¡Bueno chicos me voy!- Anunció el rubio - ¡A estudiar!- cogió sus cosas con rapidez.

- Si que estás motivado Naruto…- comento Haruno.- te ha animado que Kakashi-Sensei felicitara nuestro trabajo…-

- Sí…- rió nervosamente rascándose con timidez la mejilla- eso y otra cosa…- tuvo que admitir.

- Ya veo…- sonrió la pelirosa. -Ánimo Naruto. ¡Esfuerzate!

- ¡SI! ¡ya nos vemos!- salió corriendo a gran velocidad casi atropellando a Ino que esperó a la pelirosa en la entrada del aula- ¡Perdona Ino, tengo prisa!

- ¡Burro!- pasó a reír entre dientes y Sakura se acercó a ella, ya con su mochila lista, y rieron las dos juntas.

Sasuke pasó a salir del aula también y fue de camino a la pista de tiro para relajarse un poco, eso siempre le ayudaba a definir sus objetivos, y controlar su energía hacia esa meta que se había impuesto. Escuchó a las dos muchachas hablar detrás de él.

- Parece que ha sido un éxito…- empezó Sakura

- Sí escribir esa carta por Hinata ha sido una buena idea…- comentó orgullosa la rubia.

- Pobre Hinata...esta enamorada de un chico tan revoltoso, con lo tranquila que es ella…-

- Ya sabes lo que dicen: los opuestos se atraen…- sonrió malévola a su amiga.

- Sí, pero ¿no crees que ha sido un poco precipitado?-

- ¡Para nada! Tenía que darles el impulso, así que ayude yo misma a Hinata escribiendo la nota y dejándola en la taquilla de Naruto- suspiró- espero que a los dos les vaya bien…¿No crees que harían buena pareja?

- Creo que si…-

- ¡Espero que no se desmaye!...aunque sería muy romántico que cuidara de ella si lo hiciera…-

- ¡Ino!- la riñó cuando esta empezó a reírse- Sinceramente, espero que Naruto encuentre a alguien que cuide de él…- Miró al cielo la pelirosa cuando salieron al exterior.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio hasta llegar a la zona de tiro donde pidió permiso para poder hacer entrenamiento extra. No tuvo ningún problema, el instructor le dejó las llaves y la responsabilidad de las instalaciones.

Tomó aire antes de tensar el arco primero con un brazo y luego con el otro. La flecha salió a demasiada velocidad sin acertar en el blanco. Sasuke expulsó el aire y volvió a repetirlo varias veces, tratando de calmar el remolino de energías que habia en su interior, tenía que centrarse.

La práctica no fué lo que esperaba, logró acertar algún blanco pero no con la precisión que esperaba; sabía que debía parar o acabaría lesionado. Su mano hormigueó levemente con el último tiro. Suspiró lentamente y creyó conveniente que se había ganado unos minutos de meditación que aprovechó al máximo. NO tardó en recoger sus pertenencias y acudir a la habitación de profesores.

- ¡Ne, Hinata-chan, eres increible! - escuchó la voz del rubio.

Sintió tentaciones de mirar que estaban haciendo la puerta estaba entre abierta, pero alzó más el mentón mostrando el orgullo Uchiha a los pasillos vacíos del instituto. No avanzó ni dos pasos cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo con el sonido de libros cayendo; fue entonces cuando dió media vuelta para mirar que había pasado.

Pudo ver al dobe sepultado por libros, cuando vió a una muchacha de largos cabellos azabaches acercándose a él apresuradamente inclinándose a su lado preocupada. Naruto se limitó a rascarse la nuca riendo de él mismo por su torpeza

- Vaya… que torpe..- rió cuando la chica sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarle los arañazos completamente roja

Sasuke pudo ver ese brillo en los ojos de la morena como los de la pelirosa le dedicaba él. Observó durante unos minutos la escena hasta que ambos empezarona recoger los libros del suelo, Las manos de Naruto y la chica se tocaron y ella se apartó totalmente enrojecida, su respiración se aceleró hasta hacerse audible.

- Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? ¿quieres que vayamos a enfermería?

- N-No...no hace falta.

- Hmmm. Bueno en cualquier caso te acompañaré hasta casa por si acaso…

- ¿¡EH?!- la chica iba a entrar en un colapso.

Sasuke sintió lástima por la chiquilla y bufó con cierta superioridad. La chica tenía la batalla perdida, Naruto le pertenecía y eso lo tenía claro. Los tristes intentos de esa oveja negra no tenían nada que hacer contra él. Quizás cualquiera hubiera acabado roído por los celos. Sospechar que la persona que le gusta esta buscando otras opciones.

Uchiha Sasuke era alguien demasiado orgulloso como para pensar que algo así le pasaría, No veía tampoco a Naruto capaz de hacerle eso, era demasiado estúpido para ver las emociones de la joven. Era hermosa y femenina, ese punto de torpeza podía despertar el instinto protector de cualquier macho..pero él era mucho mejor que todo eso. Contaba que Naruto sintiera lo mismo que él, la distancia haría que su atracción fuera mayor.

Sí así debía ser, se lo repitió una y otra vez ignorando la sensación de un espino creciendo en su pecho. No podía olvidar quien era, cambiar haría que Naruto se alejara de él. Usaría esa tregua para alzar los muros que derribo por una estúpida borrachera y los tristes intentos de la oveja estarían frustrados. Era un predador.

Sonrió a sí mismo con superioridad respecto al resto del mundo. Acababan de empezar y ya había ganado. Dirigió sus pasos de nuevo a la sala de profesor embriagándose por su extraviada seguridad, pero la había recuperado. No volvería a bajar la guardia.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Zanzamaru

La regañina a la rosada al final no tuvo consecuencias graves XDD Y creo que Solochely y yo plasmamos como vemos a la rosada, de forma personal. Respecto a el erotismo No te preocupes que no te defraudaremos XDD Espero O.o

BluesoulRed

WAAAAAAA en serio? UN FAN ART!? OMGG! que pierdo el aliento! estaremos encantadas de verlo! SIIII !*A* Infinitas gracias!

hazukirokudoc

No te preocuppes mujer! el drama siempre esta por venir! aún no son nada por el momento, solo se han tocado un poquillo *¬* Esperamos seguirte viendo! Muchas gracias por comentar!


	19. La presión de los estudios

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna XIX**

El timbre sonó y el profesor Yamato indicó a los alumnos que empezaran a pasar los exámenes de atrás hacia adelante y recoger sus cosas.

- ¡En pie!- Dijo el encargado de la clase y tras el saludo de agradecimiento al profesor se escuchó un suspiro general de alivio y de júbilo. Las clases habían terminado y con ella la semana de examenes.

- ¡Teme!- se giró ilusionado el rubio - ¡Ahora sí que podremos ir a tu casa a jugar a la demo de ese videojuego!

- No…- dijo casi tajante recogiendo sus cosas.

- ¿EH? ¿Por qué no?.- Frunció el ceño con desaprobación- ¡Me lo prometiste!

- Te dije si lo apruebas todo…- Se acomodó la mochila a su espalda y le miró sin ninguna expresión en concreto.

- Bueno ...pero eso…- Naruto empezó a ponerse nervioso, al parecer el Uchiha iba en serio.

- Me voy a entrenar…- Dijo sin darle importancia a lo que dijera el rubio. Abandonó la clase.

- ¡Hey, Naruto! - Kiba se asomó en el aula y por su sonrisa expectante supo a qué venía.

- Me ha dicho que no…- Comentó con pesadez.

- ¿Ah? ¿En serio? Qué tío más amargado, ¿Por qué te juntas con él, Naruto? -refunfuñó el Inuzuka-. No te ayuda a estudiar y tampoco te deja ir a su casa para jugar a los videojuegos de que tanto alardea… -pasó a mirarle cómo se alejaba en la distancia-. Es una amargado… Pasa de él, Naruto.

- ¡No digas tonterías Kiba!- llegó hasta donde estaba el castaño y el resto del grupo esperando, chicas incluidas.

Sasuke se había mostrado muy esquivo con él durante las semanas de exámenes, así que empezó a acudir más a la compañía de sus amigos de otras aulas. Hinata ya se había acoplado a varias reuniones, aunque parecía que su situación familiar era difícil y en otras tantas ocasiones no acudía. A Kiba, Sasuke no le caía bien y no parecía buena idea juntarlos. El resto parecía bien avenido… Pero Sasuke...estaba cada día más distante. Esperaba que tras los exámenes todo volviera a ser como antes, pero parecía que debía esperar a que salieran las notas.

- Vámonos ya…- se mantuvo inquieto el Nara.

- Uy… Mirad…- la rubia se asomó a la ventana y sacó su móvil inmediatamente para hacer fotos-. Hay un corrillo ahí -apuntó con el dedo-.

- Mira que llegas a ser fisgona Ino… -se lamentó Choji, esa faceta de su amiga no le gustaba-.

- ¡Callate!

- ¡Sasuke Kun! -la pelirosa se quedó pálida al poder reconocer a su compañero en el suelo mientras la gente se reunía-.

Naruto saltó como un resorte a mirar por la ventana, comprobando que lo que Sakura decía era verdad. La figura de uno de los adultos se acercó a él y disipó a la gente. Sin pensarlo un segundo más salió corriendo al encuentro del moreno, ignorando la llamada de uno de sus amigos. Saltó las escaleras casi de rellano en rellano. Los que se cruzaban con él se quedaban sin aliento, del susto que se llevaban al verlo venir tan lanzado. Ignoró también los gritos de lo profesores al correr de aquella manera por los pasillos. Cuando estuvo en el corredor de la planta baja, ignorando al mundo entero, abrió una de las ventanas saltando al patio que daba a la salida.

- Apartaos, dejarle respirar -Kakashi-sensei estaba ahí para atenderle-. ¿Estás bien Sasuke?- se preocupó el adulto-.

El moreno se limitó a apretar los puños, no supo en qué momento perdió la fuerza y se estrelló contra el suelo. Cuando recuperó la conciencia vió a Kakashi junto a él y poco después una sombra acercándose a él. Naruto le miró jadeante justo delante.

- Oh Naruto…- miró el profesor al alumno - ¿Podrías ayudarme a llevar a Sasuke a la enfermería?

- Estoy bien…- Gruñó el moreno sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él, los cuchicheos se acentuaron. Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre.

- No estás en condiciones…- le espetó el adulto-.

- Kakashi sensei… Ya me encargo yo… -el adulto miró al estudiante y tras estudiarlo varios segundos asintió-.

- Dejo a Sasuke en tus manos…

Mientras se alejaba el profesor, comenzó a llegar el resto de sus amigos y disiparon el tumulto de gente que se estaba acumulando en el lugar.

Sasuke se mantuvo sentado sintiendo aún todas las miradas sobre él. Sakura se acercó con una botella de agua y se la colocó en la nuca provocando cierto alivio. Al mirarla, ella le sonrió levemente. La pelirosa siempre se ocupaba de él. Desvió lentamente la mirada hasta encontrar a Naruto que enfrentaba a uno de los alumnos incitándoles a que siguieran caminando y no incomodaran a Sasuke; la ojiperla fue enseguida en la ayuda del rubio y tras una reverencia el alumno abandonó el lugar. Devolvió la mirada a la rosada que le sonrió nuevamente.

- Sasuke-kun…¿Te encuentras mejor?- le dijo con suavidad.

- Sí… -contestó cogiendo la botella de agua que le ofrecía rozando sus manos; ella simplemente se enrojeció y luego apartó la mirada, pero él la continuó observando con intensidad-.

Sakura se sintió abrumada ante la mirada tan intensa del moreno, no paró de convencerse que era por el desvanecimiento que acababa de tener, pero aquello no quitaba que su corazón martilleara con fuerza su frágil pecho.

- Sakura…- la llamó con aquella voz que la volvía loca. - Llévame a enfermería- le pidió sin apartar la mirada de ella.

Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar pero accedió y le sostuvo sobre sus hombros, sujetándole firmemente del brazo y de la cintura. Empezó a caminar sintiendo el calor de moreno. Su cuerpo ardía y su respiración era pesada. No debía estar pasándolo nada bien. Trató de no apurar mucho el paso para que no volviera a marearse.

Naruto, tras acabar de espantar a los curiosos, se giró y vió cómo se alejaban los dos de regreso a la escuela. No pudo evitar echar a correr tras ellos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Ya le llevo yo!- sujetó el otro brazo del moreno pero este se sacudió de su agarre.

- Ya me lleva ella…- medio gruñó.

Naruto se quedó paralizado, no lo entendía ¡No lo entendía! ¿Qué había estado haciendo mal? había hecho todo lo que el Uchiha le había pedido. ¿Por qué le trataba de aquella forma tan ..de imbecil? Apretó los puños con ganas de partirle la cara. Estaba deseando estar con él a solas y no sólo le impide ir a su casa sino que tampoco le permitía estar cerca en la enfermería. No le entendía, ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil?

- Naruto-kun…- escuchó la voz de la azabache tras él con verdadera preocupación.

- Tranquila Hinata… estoy bien -usó el tono de voz más amable que tuvo y apretó los puños con fuerza-.

Sentía la presencia de sus amigos justo a su espalda, pero lejos de sentirse apoyado, se sentía sobrepasado: no podía expresar su frustración delante de todos. Siempre supo que la relación con el moreno no iba a ser sencilla. Era su primera relación y no sabía hasta qué punto había hecho algo mal; pero estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

- Ya casi hemos llegado Sasuke-Kun…- le animo la pelirrosa aun con el calor encendiendo sus mejillas.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Lo había comprendido al fin, se dió cuentas gracias a Sakura de nuevo. La pelirosa le cuidaba y se preocupaba por él y cuando lo hacía... Era agradable que alguien se preocupara por tí; había estado observando como Hinata cuidaba y se preocupaba por el rubio cuando él lo único que hizo fue mantenerse apartado del Uzumaki. Quizás se había dejado llevar por su confianza y estuviera perdiendo a Naruto; tampoco estaba seguro de poder hacer lo mismo que la azabache; no se le daba bien exteriorizar sus emociones… si no ponía remedio perdería al rubio. Pero se sentía débil como para pensar, no quería imaginarse cuáles serían las consecuencias estando a solas con Naruto. No quería volver a bajar la guardia.

Ni él mismo entendía esas sensaciones contradictorias de querer estar con él y a la vez alejarlo: que no se acostumbrara a él, ni que el rubio se acostumbrara a su presencia. Era un bucle estúpido en el cual no podía encontrar explicación.

- ¡Sakura-chan!- escuchó la voz del rubio imponente tras ella.

- ¿Naruto?- le miró por encima del hombro cuando casi habían llegado a enfermería - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Voy a quedarme aquí… -dijo abiertamente afligido-. Si necesitais cualquier cosa…

Se dejó la frase por terminar. No entendía nada. No comprendía por qué ahora le rechazaba de esa manera tan directa. Pero no podía dejar de angustiarse al saber que le ocurría algo. Una vez hubieron entrado, se dejó caer, arrastrando su espalda por la pared.

**¿Qué he hecho…? ¿Qué he hecho… Sasuke?**

La angustia comenzaba a arremolinarse en la boca de su estómago. Se sentía totalmente impotente ya no sólo de no poder tener una explicación, sino de no poder auxiliar a quien tanto anhelaba en el momento que más ayudaba necesitaba.

Se encogió, acurrucándose y reposando la cabeza sobre las rodillas como único consuelo hasta que salieran de allí. No tardaron en llegar los demás, que siguieron a paso más lento a Naruto, después de que echara a correr tras sus compañeros, en un arrebato.

- Naruto… ¿estás bien? -le preguntó la rubia, posando la mano sobre el hombro del Uzumaki-.

Sin levantar la cabeza, ni dirigirle la palabra, le apartó la mano y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos. Todos se quedaron mudos ante esta reacción, que no esperaban en absoluto.

- Hey, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros para que estéis así…? -se quiso interesar Kiba, acuclillándose a su lado-.

- No… -contestó en un tono tan bajo que era difícil escucharle-.

Nadie sabía qué decirle para que saliera de ese estado tan depresivo. Si Naruto no entendía nada, el resto mucho menos.

-Va Naruto… -comenzó a decirle de nuevo Ino, volviendo a posar la mano en su espalda-. Seguro que no es nada, no te preocupes tanto…

-Déjame en paz, Ino… -murmuró. Ésta se quedó tan confusa que tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que le acababa de decir-. ¡Que me dejes! -gritó entre dientes, para no alzar demasiado la voz al ver que la mencionada no reaccionaba-.

-Oye, ¿no estás siendo un poco borde? -le llamó la atención Shikamaru-. Sea lo que sea por lo que estás así, Ino no tiene la culpa -intentó hacerle entrar en razón-.

La rubia se quedó tan descolocada por el estado de Naruto, que se alejó unos pasos de él, mirándole incrédula a que fuera el mismo chaval que siempre andaba sonriéndole a todo el mundo y haciendo payasadas por doquier.

-Bueno… Tú sabrás... -dijo finalmente Inuzuka tras un largo silencio, en el que todos se miraban entre sí sin saber qué hacer-. Pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámanos -sentenció al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre su cabeza, casi apoyándose al levantarse-. Va… dejémosle solo -inquirió al resto mientras comenzaba a alejarse-.

Todos se sentían frustrados, así que se alejaron de allí, fruto de la impotencia.

.

.

.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? -preguntó la enfermera al tiempo que se levantaba para ayudar a los chicos-.

- Parece que se ha desmayado -contestó la pelirosa al ver que el moreno no lo hacía-.

- A ver… -una vez sentado en la camilla, le puso la mano en la frente-. Tiene bastante fiebre… ¿Qué estaba haciendo en clase? -preguntó indignada, mientras le instaba a que se tumbara-. Quédate ahí un momento con él.

La pelirosa no paraba de observarle con preocupación, sentada junto a él y sujetándole la mano. A pesar de la temperatura, estaba totalmente pálido, y comenzaban a asomar algunas gotas de sudor sobre su frente. La enfermera no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la estancia, buscando algo por las estanterías. Cuando por fin lo encontró, regresó al lados de los estudiantes con unas bolsas de frío seco. Golpeó una y se la puso en la frente al muchacho.

- Eso debería aliviarle un poco -afirmó-. De todas maneras, voy a llamar a su familia. Así que no es necesario que te quedes más aquí.

- Pero...me gustaría estar con él, Tsunade-sensei…- insistió la pelirosa.

- No hay porque preocuparse…estaré aquí asistiéndole…-

- Sí pero… -miró al Uchiha que permaneció mirando la ventana sin dirigirle la palabra- Sasuke -kun ¿estarás bien?

- Sí… -contestó escueto sin apartar la mirada de la ventana-.

Sakura se sintió por un momento manipulada, hacia un momento que Sasuke parecía que veía en ella su salvación y al segundo siguiente ni la miraba y le contestaba como si fuera una molestia. Asintió con la cabeza ya que parecía que su voz molestaba.

- Hasta el lunes… Tsunade-sensei… -se despidió de la enfermera dirigiéndose a la salida-. ¿Naruto? -lo miró sin comprender qué hacía aún ahí. - Creía que habías vuelto a casa…

- Ah, no...ahora me iré…-comentó aún hundido en sus pensamientos, con las piernas al pecho-.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? -se sintió preocupada por el rubio-. Puedes pasar a que te atiendan a tí también si te encuentras mal… -le insistió-.

- Sakura-chan, quisiera estar solo…- aunque usó una voz suave era latente el cáliz de enfado

La pelirrosa, algo confundida, obedeció y se marchó, no sin antes volver la mirada atrás. El rubio parecía realmente abatido.

El tiempo pasaba y no venía nadie en búsqueda del moreno. Preocupado, Naruto se asomó por la puerta para preguntarle a la enfermera por su estado.

- Sólo necesita descansar. Así que, si no eres familiar, te pido que te marches -le contestó tajante-.

Casi sin querer, su mirada voló hasta donde se encontraba Sasuke. Dormía profundamente, con la bolsa sobre la frente. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía de una manera que incluso podía llegar a ser hipnotizante y su rostro estaba totalmente relajado. Al menos ahora estaba tranquilo.

-Te he dicho que te marches -le instó desde su mesa, levantando la vista de unos papeles-.

-Ya me voy… -replicó llevándose la mano al cuello, sorprendido de encontrarse parado en mitad de la estancia-. Que borde… -murmuró después de cerrar la puerta, para quedarse apoyado en la pared junto a ésta-.

Después de más de una hora hizo su aparición Itachi. Iba con paso calmado hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, extrañado de verle esperando fuera.

- Naruto-kun… -saludó sin prisas de entrar a ver su hermano - Pensaba que estarías dentro con Sasuke…

- Bueno ha estado con él Sakura-chan y parece que se ha quedado dormido…

-Hmmm... -se quedó pensativo durante un momento-. Mejor así -comentó con calma-.

Al entrar, se dejó la puerta entornada y, aunque no fue su intención, Naruto pudo escuchar lo que decían.

- Buenas Noches…- canturreó el mayor a lo que Sasuke solo hizo un sonido de desacuerdo-.

- Al parecer le ha dado una bajada de tensión; ha debido ser por el estrés de estas semanas de exámenes -informó al mayor-. Tiene algo de fiebre también. Le recomiendo que lo lleve a la consulta de su médico…- concluyó la enfermera.

No se hicieron muchos trámites para sacar al moreno de ahí, antes de que pasaran quince minutos desde que llegara Itachi, salieron de la enfermería. Sasuke se quedó congelado al ver aún en la puerta al rubio, esperando.

- Bueno Naruto-kun, nosotros nos vamos, -informó el mayor mientras los jóvenes se devolvían mutuamente una mirada intensa-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No- miró a su hermano y luego al rubio. - Nos vemos el lunes, Naruto.

- Sí…-contestó de vuelta-.

Itachi miró extrañado la actitud de ambos.

**Seguro que son tonterías de enamorados…**, pensó divertido.

- Naruto-kun, ¿te acuerdas de los billetes del parque de atracciones?

- … ¡Ah! S-sí -le costó un poco recordar aquella conversación en el salón de los Uchiha-.

- Las he recibido ya, ¿por qué no vienes mañana o pasado a buscarlas?

- Pues… - buscó una invitación por parte del moreno pero este se desvinculó de la conversación mirando por una de las ventanas del pasillo como si no fuera con él la cosa-. No sé si podré… Ya veré a ver qué puedo hacer -concluyó llevando la mirada a los pies-.

- Bueno… -Itachi ya sospechaba que verdaderamente algo no iba bien; aunque conociendo el carácter de su hermano, seguro que era algún malentendido provocado por él-. Diga lo que diga el tonto de mi hermano... -se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro, sonriendo- ...eres siempre bien recibido. Así que pásate cuando quieras.

Aquello sí que no lo podía pasar por alto el moreno. Su casa era su refugio, el único lugar seguro de todo el planeta… ¿Y su hermano estaba invitando a casa a la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos? Entrecerró los ojos en una amenaza hacia el rubio. Pero lejos de acobardarse, Naruto lo tomó como un reto.

- Sí, ya me pasaré -le contestó al mayor, relajando el gesto todo lo que pudo-.

-Bien -Itachi pareció satisfecho con la respuesta- ya nos vemos entonces.

El hermano mayor cogió al pequeño por el hombro y casi le obligó a caminar en sentido opuesto a donde se encontraba el rubio.

Y aunque Naruto se había propuesto llegar al fondo del asunto, y tenía el consentimiento para presentarse en su casa, sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago al ver como los dos Uchiha se alejaban por el pasillo. Tuvo la impresión de que esa iba a ser la última vez que vería al moreno.

.

.

.

- ¡Ya he vuelto! -anunció Iruka desde la puerta-.

Avanzó por el pasillo, extrañado de que estuvieran todas las luces apagadas. Normalmente los viernes Naruto solía quedarse hasta bien entrada la noche jugando a la consola, o leyendo algún cómic, y ese día no había llegado tan tarde. Más perplejo se quedó cuando pudo divisar su figura, sentado en el sofá a oscuras, con la única luz del televisor. En un principio pareció concentrado mirando un documental, pero Iruka dudaba en exceso que le interesase la política.

- ¿Naruto? -intentó llamarle la atención desde el umbral de la puerta, pero el chico no reaccionaba-. Naruto… -volvió a llamarle, encendiendo la luz esta vez-.

- ¡Ah! Niichan… Bienvenido -intentó cambiar el semblante-.

- ¿Qué te pasa…? -se le daba muy mal disimular-. ¿Ya te han dado alguna nota…? -le preguntó burlón, pensando que había suspendido alguna asignatura-.

- No… -se quedó mirando de nuevo al infinito-.

- Dime… -el mayor se sentó a su lado, y le atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo-. ¿Qué te pasa?

El rubio se quedó pensativo durante un momento. No quería preocupar a Iruka con tonterías, ya bastante tenía con el trabajo. Aunque el tema del moreno empezaba a desesperarle sobremanera.

"_...No quiero que me mientas", _recordó las palabras de su padrino.

Entendió que debía darle alguna explicación. Era incapaz de controlar la rabia que le consumía por dentro, y al final acabaría explotando si no se lo contaba a alguien.

- Es Sasuke… -le dijo al fin, después de largos minutos-.

- ¿Os habéis peleado?

- No sé qué le pasa -hundió la cara en el pecho del adulto-. Lleva evitandome un montón de tiempo… - comenzó, abrazándose más fuerte-. Sólo he hecho lo que me pidió… ¡Y ahora no quiere ni mirarme! -confesó con rabia-.

- ¿Y qué te pidió? -preguntó intrigado-.

- … Pues… -se interrumpió. Le pareció vergonzosa aquella petición-. Que aprobara todo…

- Pero aún no te han dado las notas ¿no?

- No… -contestó con la boca pequeña-.

- Jmmm…

"¿Qué podría hacer que se enfadara sin más?", el adulto intentó ponerse en el lugar de los jóvenes.

- ¿Has estado vagueando delante de él? -intentó adivinar-.

- ¡Que bah! ¡Me he pasado todas las tardes estudiando un montón! -replicó indignado-. ¡Hasta una compañera se ofreció a ayudarme!

- Oh… -Iruka empezaba a entender las cosas-. Jmmm… ¿Y es guapa esa compañera?

- ¿Eh? -Naruto se apartó de su padrino, confuso por aquella pregunta-. Pues… No sé, ni fú ni fá. Bueno… Tal vez… ¡Yo que sé! -se sentó cruzado de brazos y piernas a un lado, enfurruñado-.

- Bueno, bueno -le dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, habiendo entendido el problema-. Tú tranquilo, ya veras como se soluciona todo cuando puedas hablar tranquilamente con él -le sonrió, divertido por la situación-.

Se dirigió a la cocina a coger unas bebidas del frigorífico y le entregó una al pequeño.

- Por cierto, Naruto… Espero que no te enfades… -esta súplica llamó completamente la atención del rubio-.

- No habrás tirado mis comics… -la mirada se le ensombrecía por momentos-.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí? Taku… -le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras pensaba, y casi se le podía intuir el rubor en las mejillas-. Verás… Con tanto trabajo… y como no me has dicho nada… -miró de reojo al chaval que estaba en posición de ataque por lo que pudiera decir- … aunque sea atrasado, feliz cumpleaños.

- ¿Eh?... ¿¡EHHH!?

El muchacho se quedó atónito. ¿Se le había olvidado su propio cumpleaños? Es cierto que había estado muy concentrado con los exámenes… Y con todo el vaivén de emociones nuevas que estaba experimentando a causa de Sasuke… Había perdido el norte por completo.

- Había pensado que podrías hacer una fiesta con tus amigos, ya que la semana pasada no pudisteis por los exámenes…

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? -comenzó a tirarse de los pelos y a berrear tirado en el sofá-.

Después de un buen rato de charla con Iruka, Naruto se marchó a dormir. O al menos a intentarlo. Se había quedado algo más tranquilo al poder hablar con alguien sobre el tema pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirse impotente ante todo aquello. Sasuke estaba enfermo y no podía hacer nada por él y, para más inri, éste no le permitía poder aclarar nada… Estaba deseando de que amaneciera, y se hiciera una hora decente, para poder asomar por la casa de los Uchiha. Necesitaba hablar con él.

.

.

.

El menor de los Uchiha descansaba ya en su habitación. Gracias a Rin, le habían atendido rápido en el hospital.

- Anemia… -se le escapó en voz alta a Itachi-.

Ambos, Itachi y Rin, estaban esperando a que llegase Obito de su trabajo. Era raro que se le hiciera tan tarde.

- Eso es lo que ha provocado que le bajen las defensas -le aclaró la castaña-. Seguramente habrá cogido la gripe.

- Jmmm… Ahora que lo dices… -se quedó pensativo un instante- …la verdad que últimamente no ha estado comiendo mucho…

- Es raro…- permaneció pensativa la mujer castaña llevándose la mano a la barbilla- pensaba que Sasuke mantenía una dieta bastante equilibrada y estudiada, por el deporte y eso.

- Lo es -confirmó Itachi-. Es aún más raro, Sasuke nunca se ha descuidado de sí mismo desde…- Se mantuvo en silencio

- Desde…- Rin trató de incitar a que siguiera.

- Desde la noche del asesinato…-

Rin asintió en silencio sintiéndose estúpida. Algo así le quitaría el apetito a cualquiera, pero eso era normal, pero ¿que podía pasar en la vida del más joven de la familia para que eso le afectara de forma parecida a aquel entonces?

- ¿Cómo le va en las clases?- quiso apartar aquel episodio enseguida.

- Para ser sincero, no lo se…- comentó- hace ya un tiempo que Sasuke ya no me cuenta nada, es normal por la edad que tiene...no sospeche que nada pasara -"aparte de lo del rubiales", pensó en sus adentros-; no me han llamado la atención en la escuela excepto para ir a recogerlo a la enfermería. Sí que lo he visto estudiar todos los días y aplicarse.

- Veo que ya empieza a estar en esa edad…- suspiró la mujer.

- ¿Qué? - No pudo evitar inclinarse en curiosidad-.

- ¿Qué podría alterar a tu hermano? -preguntó al aire-. No son los estudios… o quizás sí, no sé, pero los usa de tapadera y distracción.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? -aunque entendió perfectamente por dónde iban los tiros, quiso aparentar no saber nada sobre el asunto-.

Su tonto hermano apenas estaba comenzando a descubrir ese tipo de emociones, y no tenía claro del todo lo que estaba pasando entre los dos chavales. Pero estaba claro que quién tenía que decir algo al respecto era Sasuke, y no él, al resto de su familia. Cuando estuviera preparado, claro.

- Creo que Sasuke esta enamorado y al no saber llevarlo le genera estrés, y ese estrés lo traslada a los estudios.

Itachi miró a la mujer y todo cuadró, hacía años que Sasuke no traía a nadie a casa, sus compañeros de párvulo y de colegio quedaron olvidados tras el asesinato de sus padres. Naruto fue el primero en años.

- Que observadora…- comentó de buenas maneras - Quizás estés en lo cierto, aún así espero que se recupere o tendré que hablar seriamente con quien le está alterando. Aunque ya no dependa de mi, sigue siendo mi tonto hermano menor…

Sasuke estaba en cama, su cuerpo ansió aquel descanso desde hacía un tiempo ya. Se sintió avergonzado de montar aquella escena de princesita; pero también turbó a Naruto con sus reacciones. Reacciones que ni él mismo comprendía. Seguramente sería fruto del agotamiento mental, y se quedó atontado por un momento. Hacía tiempo que no podía conciliar el sueño durante las noches, despertándose con una gran presión el pecho y para calmarla volvía a estudiar hasta encontrar el sueño. Conclusión: no descansaba como era debido, eso debió afectar a sus neuronas.

Escuchó el sonido de alguien llamar a la puerta y antes de contestar ésta se entreabrió lentamente para luego dar paso a Itachi.

- Buenos días…- le saludó.

- Buenos días...Itachi…-aún estaba desorientado juraría que acababa de cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Has descansado?

- No sabría que decirte… Acabo de cerrar los ojos…- se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar apoyado en el respaldo de la cama. - ¿ha pasado algo?

- Te he traído algo que comer…- le indicó. Ahora el moreno se percataba de aquello. Itachi avanzaba con una bandeja llena de comida.

- No es necesario…-

- Rin dice que sí; quizás prefieras que lo haga ella.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo paseó la mirada por encima de lo que había en la bandeja. Nohara era la persona más pesada del mundo en sus diagnósticos; supuso que era su deformación profesional, pero no dejaba de ser molesto. Había mucha fruta cosa que al Uchiha no le gustaba, así que atacó al arroz y al plato hecho con atún.

- Tienes que comer y descansar…-

Sasuke rodó los ojos, aquello era evidente: era la fórmula mágica para una recuperación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto? -la pregunta hizo que el menor dejara de masticar y mirara a su hermano con una mirada confundida.- Parecía estar sufriendo por ti…-

- Es un dobe y un exagerado…-indicó sin más- le dijeron que se fuera pero insistió en quedarse…- masticó un par de veces un bocado de arroz y tragó precipitadamente antes que Itachi le robara su turno de palabra. - Ne, ¿por qué le invitaste a casa? -frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto-.

- Pues porque me apetecía y ésta también es mi casa -le miró como si no tuviera nada que objetar- Además…-rió en sus adentros al ver la cara que puso el menor de estar a disgusto con aquello, pero aún quedaba la mejor parte-. Supuse que necesitabas un empujón para tu relación con Naruto.

Uno de los granos de arroz se fué por el camino equivocado y Sasuke sufrió un intenso ataque de tos, todo su porte sereno y controlado se fue al garete con eso, pero para Itachi fue divertido. Sasuke le miró con una mirada de clara advertencia para que no se metiera en sus asuntos. Era increíble como la gente podía decir que era sólo una mala mirada, pero entre Uchihas se transmitían mensajes completos y complejos.

- Fue por él que dejaste de comer ¿verdad? -Sasuke se limitó a bufar-. Cuando se está enamorado se pierde apetito y sueño… La verdad es que no esperaba que te diera tan fuerte…

Itachi indagó interiormente sobre ello pero estaba convencido que ellos dos estaban en un momento avanzado y el temeroso de todo era Sasuke; por eso en una ocasión le preguntó por alejarse del rubio. Para Itachi tenerle miedo al dolor era un atraso en la formación como adulto y eso Sasuke tenía que aprenderlo.

- Espero que venga pronto a recoger las entradas -se levantó y se dispuso a abandonar su habitación-.

- Si viene dile que no estoy en condiciones…- con el entrecejo fruncido apartó la bandeja con el resto de la comida y se dió media vuelta dando la espalda, dejando claro su enfado.

.

.

.

- ¡Venga ya, nii-chan! -se quejó el rubio hablando por teléfono-. ¿Justo hoy? Argh… Unn… Sí… Hasta luego…

Naruto estaba ya listo para salir de casa, a punto de ponerse las zapatillas, cuando recibió la llamada de Iruka a su móvil. De entre todos los días posibles, tenía que escoger ese para instarle a hacer las faenas de la casa.

- ¿¡Por qué!? -pataleaba en la entrada-. ¿Por qué hoy…?

Resignado subió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más adecuado. No quería ensuciar esa camiseta que tanto le gustaba de su grupo favorito, ni esos pantalones tan caros de estilo grunge, que tanto esfuerzo le había costado de ahorrar para comprárselos.

- En fin… Cuanto antes empiece, antes acabo -se animó así mismo-.

Justo antes de bajar, volvió a acordarse del moreno. Parecía encontrarse bastante mal el día anterior.

**No pienso decirle nada**, pensó mirando el móvil, que estaba sobre el escritorio de vuelta.

**Pero… ¿y si me habla él?**, frunció el entrecejo y decidió llevárselo encima. Sólo por si acaso.

La mañana iba pasando y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo, por si tenia algún mensaje nuevo. Pero nada.

** "Última vez conectado: ayer a las 15.42"**, le indicaba el chivato del chat. No pudo evitar suspirar. Aunque sabía que, dado el inexplicable enfado que tenía con él, no le iba a decir ni media palabra, seguía con las esperanzas de que aún así lo hiciera. Tal vez no era tan buena idea aparecer por su casa al fin y al cabo.

Ya le quedaba poco para terminar. Sonó un mensaje cuando estaba tendiendo la ropa en la planta de arriba y casi con desesperación sacó el teléfono, esperando que fuera él. Pero su emoción se desvaneció al instante al ver que era un mensaje de la pelirosa.

- Estás mejor?

- Si…

- Se te veía mala cara ayer… =(

- Seguro que estás bien? -le volvió a insistir-.

- Q si… tranquila

- Estaba pensando… podríamos ir juntos a ver a Sasuke-kun, te apetece? n_n

Ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer ir, la verdad. Si lo que necesitaba era descansar, solo le molestarían y seguramente se pondría de más mal humor.

**Pero si nos quedamos abajo con Itachi, igual podemos saber como está sin molestarle…**

- Hola…? ¬¬

- Ah, si, si ^^Uu

- Perdona, Sakura-chan

- Pero hasta después de comer no puedo, que tengo q terminar unas cosas… -_-Uu

- Ah, vale, sin problemas ^^

- Como quedamos?

- Pues… creo que la parada de metro más cercana es la de la escuela…

- Te paso a recoger entonces =)

- ok! gracias! ^_^

Al rubio se le hizo larga la espera. No paraba de hacer zapping mirando constantemente la hora en el reloj de pared de la salita ansioso porque llegara la hora de salir.

Pero más larga se le hizo la espera a la pelirosa. Le avisó cuando iba a coger el metro, pero aún no llegaba. Pasaban ya más de veinte minutos de la hora aproximada que le había dicho que estaría ahí.

- ¡Naruto! -escuchó desde la distancia-.

La chica salía corriendo de la boca de metro agitando una mano.

- Menos mal que aún estás aquí… -dijo casi sin aliento-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sakura-chan? -le preguntó preocupado-.

- Nada… Han tenido retenido nuestro tren, justo antes de llegar a la parada -le explicó-. Al parecer ha descarrilado un vagón por ahí, y ha bloqueado las vías

- Vaya…

- Bueno… ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó con jolgorio-.

Lo cierto es que iba guapísima. Llevaba un vestido con vuelos, rojo y blanco, que la hacía mucho más femenina que el uniforme de la escuela. Y el pelo recogido en dos coletas, rodeándole la cara, le favorecía muchísimo. Irradiaba un aura cándido que nunca le había visto.

**Mejor no le digo nada…**, pensó para sus adentros. **O me dará un coscorrón como la última vez…**

.

.

.

- ¿En serio vive aquí…? -le preguntó sorprendida-.

- Sí… Le castigan en esta cárcel… -le contestó el rubio, enfurruñado, al tiempo que llamaba al portero automático-.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy Naruto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Naruto!

- Ya ha venido -escuchó Obito desde el otro lado de la puerta, antes de que abriera-. Pasa muchacho, pasa -le invitó-. ¿Y esta damisela es…? -le pregunto a la chica, sosteniéndole una mano-.

- Haruno… Sakura… -los colores comenzaron a aparecer por sus mejillas. Se sintió abrumada con esa acogida-. Una compañera de clase…

- ¿Haruno? -le sonrió el adulto-. Un nombre precioso.

- Obito… Deja de acosar a los chicos -le inquirió Rin desde la cocina-.

- Que bueno que al final has decidido venir, Naruto-kun.

Itachi bajaba por las escaleras. Naruto siempre se sorprendía de lo bien vestidos que iban todos, incluso para estar en casa. Sakura no pudo evitar desviar la mirada ante la nueva persona que aparecía, y cruzó las miradas con él durante un instante.

**¿Es que en esta casa sólo hay gente bella?**, se preguntaba mientras el rubor se le acentuaba aún más.

- ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida… -dijo el joven, dirigiéndose a la cómoda que había a pie de escalera-. Toma -le puso un sobre en las manos a Naruto-. Luego le echas en cara lo bien que lo habéis pasado si no quiere ir con vosotros -le susurró de forma pícara-. Bueno… No creo que tarde demasiado -se dirigió a Obito-. Estaré de vuelta lo antes posible para que podáis iros tranquilos.

Grácilmente caminó hasta la entrada, cogió un maletín y una chaqueta perfectamente planchada, y se marchó.

-Así que….- Intervino la mujer -¿ también eres amiga de Sasuke?

- Sí, así es…- respondió sonrojandose, había quedado cautivada por la hermosura del hemano mayor. Pero lo que realmente le sacó los colores fue la mirada de la castaña, esa típica de ' si, si, amigos...'

- Me alegro que hayáis cogido las invitaciones- repuso el mayor, Obito. - Itachi tiene unos amigos un tanto especiales…

- ¿Especiales?...- Sakura no pudo evitar parpadear confundida.

- Sí...les gusta dar rienda suelta a su extraña creatividad…-

No pudo evitar pensar en lo molesto de las peleas de Deidara y Sasori por 'qué era el arte', la mirada tan aterradora de Kisame, los tatuajes estrambóticos de Kuzaku y Hidan...este último siempre estaba acosando a la gente por cualquier motivo cuando se le cruzaban los cables. Eran un grupo demasiado llamativo. Le parecía extraño que alguien tan recto como Itachi andara con ellos, pero más raro era que se mantuviera siempre fiel a la educación que le dieron sus padres. Konan, Yahiko y Nagato eran los únicos normales.

Naruto y Sakura permanecieron a la espera que dijera algo más pero el moreno se limitó a disculparse por hablar cosas sin sentido.

- Y Sasuke…¿Cómo está?- se interesó la rosada.

- Está bien, sólo tiene que descansar y recuperar la energía, se ha sobreesforzado estas semanas y ahora sólo tiene que reponerse.- Rin estaba tranquila por lo que Naruto también se relajó.

- Itachi me ha contado que los dos habéis cuidado de él cuando le pasó la crisis- Comentó el Uchiha- Os agradezco que cuidéis de él, sé que a veces tratar con él es muy difícil…

- Ah… ¡No es nada!- Sakura saltó enseguida a cubrir a su persona amada.

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí! - se cruzó de brazos Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza - a veces es insoportable con su pedantería. ¡EH, Teme! ¿¡Me oyes?!.

- ¡No me tires de la lengua Naruto!- se escuchó de forma amortiguada de la habitación del moreno.

Rin rió tapándose la boca tratando de ser lo más discreta posible mientras Obito miraba con perplejidad la escena.

- Me alegra ver que Sasuke haya hecho buenos amigos…- Comentó con sinceridad la adulta- hasta ahora siempre estaba detrás de Itachi. Adora a su hermano mayor…

La conversación quedó interrumpida cuando Itachi regresó con algunas bolsas de la compra.

- Oh...eso ha sido rápido…- Comentó Obito.

- No quisiera retrasar vuestra cena- sonrió comedido el del pelo largo.- Espero que no os importe quedaros a solas conmigo- miró a los jóvenes.

Obito y Rin se despidieron de los visitantes y de Itachi dejándole a cargo del enfermo. Se fueron agradeciendo de nuevo la visita y animaron a que volvieran más veces a la residencia Uchiha.

- Hace tiempo que no viene nadie por aquí…- Explicó el moreno de camino a la cocina tras ofrecerle bebidas a los invitados. - Antes traía a algunos amigos, a Deidara y a Shisui...pero eso ya terminó.- Contó ocupado sirviendo las bebidas.

- ¿Amigos de escuela?- preguntó la pelirosa.

- Deidara sí...pero a Shisui le conocí desde que era un crío, era cuatro años mayor que yo. Estudió mucho y se hizo cadete de policía.- Sonrió orgulloso al sentarse con los invitados y entregarle sus bebidas.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora? - Naruto se vió animado por la conversación.

- Tuvo un accidente- La mirada del mayor cambió y perdió cierto brillo al recordarlo. Naruto y Sakura lo notaron y no supieron cómo seguir. - Sasuke y él no se llevaban mal. - volvió a sonreir recordándolo- aunque a veces Sasuke se ponía un poco territorial, me dijo una vez que temía que quisiera ser el hermano menor de Shisui y que le dejara a él…- rió levemente.- Pero cuando querían tomar el pelo bien que se aliaba con él…-

- Sasuke-kun...te tiene en mucha estima entonces Uchiha-san…- comentó después de darle un sorbo a su bebida la pelirosa.

- Llamame Itachi…- La invitó con una sonrisa provocando que la pelirosa sintiera con un leve rubor- Me tiene aprecio, aunque es normal que con los años se distancie de mí. - hizo dar vueltas a su copa de licor- Por eso me alegro mucho que os tenga de amigos, creo que es un buen cambio para él.- Miró a ambos.

- Entonces ¿por qué tiene que comportarse a veces como un cretino?.

- ¡CHST! Naruto…- Le gruñó Sakura por lo bajo por lo descarado de su pregunta, provocando a Itachi cierta rigidez, pero se recuperó por completo enseguida.

- Naruto-kun…- empezó volviendo a hacer movimientos circulares a su copa para que se enfriara- ¿Recuerdas aquella noche que le entregaste algo a Sasuke?- Sakura no sabía a que se refería pero Naruto sí - Teme perder algo parecido a lo que le entregaste ese día, es alguien rudo, pero sólo deja acercarse a los que realmente lo merezcan.- pasó a mirarle a ambos - Debisteis demostrarle mucho para que estéis hoy aquí.

La sonrisa de agradecimiento del mayor hizo sentir a los dos jóvenes algo especial y abrumados por tanta gentileza por el Uchiha. Subió al cabo de un rato a buscar a Sasuke. Bajó al poco lamentando que no estaba en condiciones de salir. Sakura no pudo ocultar su expresión de abatimiento.

- Siento que hayas venido hasta aquí para tener que volver sin verle…- se acercó el Uchiha.- Se ha hecho tarde hablando. ¿puedo ofrecerme a llevarte a casa?.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh no es necesario!

- Itachi-niichan, yo le acompañaré no te preocupes- Sakura asintió repetidas veces ante el ofrecimiento de Naruto.

- La verdad es que tengo que irme a hacer un recado y te agradecería que te quedaras a cuidar de Sasuke hasta que regrese Naruto.- el rubio se quedó paralizado.- Y no te preocupes Sakura el coche será el que se canse por ambos. - con calma hizo tintinear las llaves de su Mercedes Benz delante de la joven- Vamos no quisiera que recibieras una regañina por haberos entretenido más de la cuenta con mi cháchara.

- N- No ha sido tal cosa Itachi-san- Trató de arreglarlo la pelirosa.

- Me alegro- sonrió- entonces podemos irnos- abrió la puerta invitándola a salir. Sakura miró con cara de pedir auxilio al rubio pero este cuando iba a intervenir sufrió el azote de Itachi - Cuida bien de mi hermano, ya sabes que hacer…-

Naruto se quedó petrificado cuando la puerta se cerró. ¿Le había guiñado un ojo? entonces ¿el hermano sabía algo? Por un momento entendió el sofoco del moreno cuando le soltó a bocajarro que Iruka sabía de lo suyo.

Le habían dejado solo en la casa, al cuidado de un enfermo que no quería ni verle. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas sujetándose con las manos la cabeza, pensativo.

**Seguramente estará dormido. ¿Debería subir a ver si se encuentra bien? Pero, ¿y si está despierto? ¿Se enfadará? Quizá me eche a patadas de su casa… Y a ver luego cómo se lo explico a Itachi-niichan… Pero ¿y si necesita algo, y no se puede levantar? Ñaaarrrggghhhh**

Finalmente decidió subir hasta la habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero aún así le dió unos golpecitos suaves.

- ¿Sasuke…? -susurró, asomando lentamente por la puerta-.

Tragó saliva de forma tan brusca que debió ser audible, al ver la silueta del muchacho dibujada por la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama, con la cara apuntando hacia donde él se encontraba.

- No te pedí que vinieras…-

- Itachi-niichan tenía algo que darme… -le replicó con la boca pequeña-. Y ahora me han dejado solo para cuidarte, así que…

- Puedo cuidarme solo…- suspiró largamente, sabía que le diría que eran ordenes de Itachi - simplemente no molestes- concluyó y le miró a los ojos.- Esto no quita lo que te dije antes, ya sabes que pasará si no apruebas los exámenes.

Naruto se quedó sujetando con fuerza la puerta, recordando aquellas palabras.

**Si suspendo, aunque sea sólo una…**, le apretaba un nudo en el pecho de pensarlo.

Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y bajar de nuevo, a la vista del carácter que estaba mostrando con él. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, le miró de nuevo, y decidió quedarse en la habitación. Cogió la silla que tenía el moreno en su escritorio y se sentó justo enfrente, con los brazos cruzados. Ahora que estaban solos, y había tiempo, no se iría sin una explicación.

- ¿Sólo por eso has estado esquivándome hasta ahora? -preguntó inquisitivo, sin apartarle la mirada. Aunque estaba a oscuras, algo se podía discernir, y estaba seguro que el moreno podía verle la cara de hastío-.

- En eso habíamos quedado..- Le miró enfrentando su mirada -

- ¡No! Tu me habías dicho si suspendía, y eso aún no lo sabes... -contestó irritado y se escurrió por la silla-.

- …-Quiso hablar por un momento pero eso sería delatarse. Tomó aire y se obligó a decir algo que no le delatara tanto.- Solo era para asegurarme que estudiaras- No quería admitir que el era el primero en perder el mundo de vista para entregarse al rubio. No podía defraudar más a Itachi. Aquella mirada aún le dolía, esperar las notas estaba siendo un suplicio.

- ¡Pero he estado estudiando un montón! -le replicó-. Me he pasado todas las tardes en la biblioteca, precisamente para que no te enfadaras… -el labio inferior le sobresalía, enrabietado-.

El Uchiha miró al rubio en esa actitud, le sorprendía que no estuviera enfadado por la forma que le había tratado hasta ahora. Sintió una punzada de culpa, pero quisó eliminarla enseguida que la empezó a sentir. No quiso recordar tampoco a la Hyuuga siendo especialmente atenta con él.

- Sí lo he visto…- confesó apartando la mirada - He visto que te has esforzado. Yo…- se mantuvo en silencio y momento más - También decidí que debía dar lo mejor de mí y por eso te evadí.

- ¿Pero qué tontería es esa? -estaba empezando a enfadarse consigo mismo por ser incapaz de comprender nada-. ¿Me evades porque me estoy esforzando? Y tú, ¿ahora no puedes estudiar si estoy cerca o qué?

- ¡Tsk!- Maldito rubio tocapelotas, hurgando en la herida, era un bocazas y metomentodo. Pero ya estaba deseando besarle. Imbecil de él.

- ¿Y…? - preguntó cansado de esperar una respuesta-.

- Eres…- maldita sea, ahí iba su orgullo de nuevo - Demasiado ruidoso, seguro que me distraerías y acabaríamos sin estudiar los dos… Me faltaría tiempo para patear tu culo fuera de mi casa y acabarías diciendo o pensando chorradas; por eso preferí dejarte a tu aire….- Tomó aire- Además, parece que no he ido muy equivocado…- Pasó a mirar al rubio - ¿O no te ha quedado más remedio que estudiar?-.

- Ya… Pero creo que no me porté tan mal la vez que estuvimos estudiando aquí… ¿no? -pregunto algo afligido. ¿Realmente le molestó que fuera a su casa a estudiar aquel día?-. Hubiera preferido estudiar contigo -reflexionó, hablando casi para sus adentros-.

La culpa volvió a punzarle de nuevo, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer, al final había sido provechoso para los dos. Quizás debería ser más amable como las dos chicas que cuidaban de él; pero entonces…

- ¿Y qué pasó exactamente?- Le invitó a hacer memoria.

- ¿Eh? -le sorprendió-. ¿A qué te refieres?

Sasuke estrelló la mano contra su propia frente sin creerse como podía haberlo olvidado, cuando a él esos recuerdos le hacían flaquear.

- Ah… -comenzó a recordar cómo el moreno le había acorralado contra la puerta, haciendo que el rubor le poblara la mejillas-. Sí… Bueno… Tal vez tengas razón… -resignado, relajó los hombros, que se le habían estado tensando por momentos-.

Agotado por toda aquella situación que no llegaba a ninguna parte, Sasuke se tumbó en la cama bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Aún podía sentir algo de calentura sobre su frente al tocarse con la mano y hablar tanto le había dejado la boca seca. Normalmente no gastaba tanta saliva con nadie. ¿Cómo se las apañaba el 'dobe' ése para tirarle tanto de la lengua?

- … -durante unos segundos se quedó observándole al pecho, algo mareado-. Jimmy Eat World, ¿eh? - le comentó, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose el entrecejo. Realmente tenía que molestar arrugarlo así durante tanto tiempo-. La camiseta -agregó al ver de reojo la cara de idiota que se le había quedado-.

- ¡Ah! Sí.. je je je -rió nervioso. Le pilló tan de imprevisto el comentario que no le había entendido-. ¿Te mola?

-Unn… -respondió tapándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano-.

- Últimamente hay una canción que no para de darme vueltas en la cabeza… -apesadumbrado bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas-.

"If you don't don't know, why would you say so?

Would you mean this please if it happens?" - comenzó a cantar casi en un susurro-.

"If you don't know, why would you say so?

Won't you get your story straight?

If you don't know, honey, why'd you just say so?

And I need this now more than I ever did..."

Sasuke se quedó mirando atónito a Naruto. Le costaba creer, después de haberlo esuchado berrear en el karaoke, que pudiera afinar tan bien. Su voz sonaba placentera en ese tono tan bajo.

"If you don't well, honey, then you don't...

I left you waiting, at the least could we... be... friends?" -al rubio comenzaba a quebrársele la voz-.

"Should have... never started... ain't that... the way... it always... ends?", parecía que cada palabra le ardía en la garganta. Sasuke se incorporó y se sentó de nuevo al borde de la cama. Frente a él. Aquél nudo en el pecho que tanto se estaba esforzando por hacer desaparecer, regresó con más fuerza si cabe, escuchando aquella canción de la voz de Naruto.

"On my life... I'll try today... there's so much... I've felt... I should say, but…", fue incapaz de seguir la letra. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Naruto no podía aguantar de que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Estaba totalmente desbordado por la situación. Ya no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir para que el moreno le permitiera estar a su lado como estuvieron antes.

"Even if your heart would listen, I doubt I could explain", completó el moreno abrazándose a él.

Aunque sorprendido, Naruto no dudó en devolverle el abrazo. Incluso con más fuerza. Fuese lo que fuese que había llegado hasta él, no quería dejarlo ir. Esto hizo que Sasuke cayera de rodillas, entre las piernas del otro. Pero pareció no importarle en ese momento: hundió la cabeza sobre su pecho y el rubio le pasó los brazos por los hombros, sujetándole firme con las manos, apoyando su cabeza sobre la del moreno. Así pasaron minutos en que ninguno de los dos quería despegarse del otro.

Naruto pareció despertar del trance en el que se había sumido, apartándose un tanto. Tenía la impresión de que tal vez le estuviera asfixiando. Al mismo tiempo, Sasuke levantó la mirada. No la podía ver bien por la escasa luz, pero pudo identificar el brillo en sus ojos. Por un momento dudó. No era nada bueno con los acertijos, y no comprendía qué le quería decir con esa mirada. Así que se dejó guiar por los sentidos: primero posó la mano sobre la mejilla del moreno, acariciando suavemente su fina piel. Supo entonces, cuando Sasuke cerró los ojos, apretando con su mano la de Naruto a su cara, rozando casi con los labios la palma, que no se enfadaría, y se agachó para poder juntar los labios con los suyos. Le besó suavemente al principio, sintiendo cada caricia, volviéndolo más apasionado a cada segundo que pasaba.

Hincó también sus rodillas en el suelo, y lentamente se fueron sentando, apoyándose en el lateral de la cama. Sus respiraciones se agitaban sintiendo la lengua del otro explorándose: Sasuke recorría con sus manos la espalda del rubio; aunque se quería mentir así mismo, había extrañado el calor que emanaba de él que casi le quemaba las manos. Naruto no podía dejar de acariciarle la pierna cuán larga era; había anhelado tanto volver a estar a así, a solas, con él, que casi no podía controlarse.

- Por esto no soporto tenerte cerca -le dijo el moreno, apartándole de repente cuando comenzaba a acalorarse, intentando calmar su respiración-.

- ¿Te doy asco...? -preguntó el rubio consternado-.

- No… -le contestó apartando la mirada hacia la pared-.

Naruto era incapaz de leer a través de los gestos. Volvía a encontrarse de nuevo en el punto de partida.

- ¿Qué he hecho mal ahora? -le cuestionó, con la desesperación escrita en su cara-.

- Nada… - respondió en un susurro. Incluso en la oscuridad, con la leve luz que entraba por la ventana, percibió el rubor del moreno-. Precisamente…

El moreno se levantó, echando a un lado a Naruto, que estaba aún más confuso. Éste le observó mientras volvía a tenderse sobre la cama, intentando averiguar cuál era el mensaje secreto que le estaba enviando.

- Venga ya… Dime algo... -le suplicó de nuevo-. Si no me lo dices no voy a poder adivinarlo… -se quejó-.

- Tráeme un vaso de agua -le inquirió mirándole fijamente. Naruto se quedó tan sorprendido que no supo reaccionar ante aquello-. Tengo sed -le aclaró, por si no lo había entendido-.

- ¿Eeehh? ¡Pero si estás en tu casa!

- Estoy enfermo, ¿recuerdas? - al dobe había que explicarle las cosas, paso por paso-.

Algo malhumorado bajó a la cocina. Le resultaba violento indagar en las estanterías de una casa ajena. Pero mientras buscaba algún vaso, y después el agua, el enfado momentáneo se esfumó dando paso a un sosiego desmedido.

**En el fondo me quiere a su lado… Aunque no lo quiera admitir… **, reflexionó el rubio, sonriendo para sí.

* * *

REVIEWS

KrMizc

Nos alegramos muchísimo que esta fic de escolares te guste! la verdad es que nos gusta complicarnos la vida y os aseguramos que la cosa no acabara de rositas!Habráa muchas cosas mas adelante!

Zanzamaru

Bueeeeno no se han acostado ni el uno ni el otro pero ha habido un acercamiento! jojojo veremos que pasara luego!

Roo- Uchiha

Que puedo decir yo…. Me llena de alegría ver que también vas a seguir esta historia! Para mi eres un lector muy importante y cada comentario tuyo me hace MUY especial ! (has podido adivinar que soy usura-tialmant) Solochely seguro que también estará encantada de leer tus comentarios y se volverá tan adicta como yo! Ya lo veras! JAJAJA

MeruVantas

Gracias por tu paciencia! la verdad que estamos forjando la relación de ambos muy poco a poco, así creo que la gente se puede creer mejor que sienta atracción y que realmente se ven bien juntos!

Muchas gracias de nuevo a TODAS por comentar y leernos. INFINITAS GRACIAS!


	20. No es un mito

**ADVERTENCIAS**

_ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai_

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

**Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro**

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna XX**

La pelirosa estaba rígida en el asiento del acompañante. A su lado, Uchiha Itachi permanecía en silencio conduciendo. Estaban en un atasco a causa de una obras de la zona.

- Lamento esto… -se disculpó el mayor- no debí haber cogido esta ruta como un atajo, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieran en obras...

- No se preocupe, Itachi-san -respondió casi como un resorte la pelirosa-. Lamento que pueda hacerle retrasar sus qué haceres…

- No te preocupes, podrán entenderlo. No iba a dejar que una chica tan guapa fuera de noche sola.

- No iba a estar sola, Naruto iba a acompañarme, además ¡estoy aprendiendo artes marciales! -se quedó congelada cuando su orgullo contestó con aquel descaro al hermano mayor de Sasuke-kun-. ¡Quiero decir...!

- Una mujer independiente la hace aún más hermosa. Valerse por uno mismo y vivir sin miedo es algo que yo valoro mucho de las personas -le dedicó una sutil sonrisa a la pelirosa-.

Sakura notó aún el calor en sus mejillas. El hermano de Sasuke, sin duda, era también atractivo. Aunque su cara fuera más afilada, y tuviera el nacimiento de unas marcas al lado de la nariz, le daba un aire más masculino y duro; pero su trato era totalmente agradable. Era todo lo contrario a Sasuke, que tenía un rostro más fino y delicado. Pero su carácter era áspero y distante.

El atasco continuó por un momento más e Itachi volvió a dirigir la mirada a la joven que permanecía enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos.

- No te preocupes… -la sacó del trance y le miró-. Sasuke está bien. El lunes estará de nuevo en clase, pierde cuidado.

- Claro…- miró de nuevo al frente. Le dió un escalofrío al pensar que pudiera leer las mentes de los demás-. Itachi-san… -articuló sin darse cuenta- ...entonces, ¿Sasuke -kun no era así? -se interesó-.

- Sasuke.. -dijo finalmente tras pensarlo por unos segundos-. ...era un niño diferente. Pero tras un incidente, que marcó nuestras vidas, se mantuvo más esquivo con la gente. Rechaza a los demás desde buen principio; pero si logras entrar podrás ver lo increíblemente diferente que es. Tiene un carácter muy diferente; a veces puede llegar a dar miedo, pero no hay maldad en sus acciones. El secreto está en no tenerle miedo. Si retrocedes un paso, le haces ver que no eres digno de él.

- Comprendo… -meditó la pelirosa-.

- Pero Naruto y tú vais por el buen camino -concluyó-. No te rindas nunca y obtendrás tu recompensa Haruno Sakura.

Aquellas palabras embriagaron los oídos de la pelirosa. La voz de Itachi, como la de Sasuke, sacudía su ser en todos los sentidos: eran profundas y graves, se colaban hasta el más pequeño rincón de su corazón haciéndole bombear con fuerza.

- ¿Es aquí?- preguntó el moreno poniendo el freno de mano justo delante de la casa de Sakura; ella se sobresaltó al ver que estaba ya en casa. Ella misma había tecleado la dirección en el GPS del coche de Itachi. No supo cuándo atravesaron el atasco y llegaron a su destino; estaba totalmente embriagada por los movimientos del Uchiha y esa voz… Una voz que la trataba delicadamente y con comprensión.

- Sí… -se obligó a tocar tierra saliendo del coche del mayor-. Muchas gracias por todo Itachi-san.

- Buenas noches Sakura -se despidió el adulto-. Esperaré a que entres en casa…- comentó al ver que la joven no se movía-.

Finalmente Haruno reaccionó y casi con movimientos semejantes a los de un robot, dió media vuelta hasta la puerta de su casa. Las llaves fueron tan puñeteras de caer al suelo haciéndole parecer idiota delante del increíblemente perfecto Uchiha Itachi, lo que hizo bombear más fuerte su corazón. A toda prisa abrió la puerta e ingresó en su interior, antes de cerrar asomó la cabeza y vió la silueta de Itachi despedirse con la mano antes de poner el coche en marcha y alejarse del lugar.

- ¡Sakura! -suspiró con hastío la madre de ésta-. Estaba a punto de llamarte…¿hmm? ¿pasa algo? Estás toda roja…

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Te ha venido a dejar un chico que te gusta? -canturreó con malicia la adulta-.

- ¡NO! Mamá. Por favor, que cosas preguntas…-a grandes zancadas caminó por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación una vez se sacó los zapatos en la entrada-.

Al llegar al cuarto cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en esta sintiéndose abrumada por la voz del Uchiha. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza; lo que ocurría es que deseaba tanto que le dijera esas cosas Sasuke-kun que su mente lo tergiversó todo.

- ¡Sakura! Ya está la cena!

La pelirosa suspiró con pesadez encendiendo la luz. Por cómo había canturreado eso su madre la estaría esperando para interrogarle; sería mejor que se cambiara de ropa para ir a cenar.

.

.

.

Naruto regresó con un vaso de agua para el desconsiderado moreno. Su pecho estaba levemente agitado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, le gustaba besar al moreno, se sentía realmente bien, pero entonces le apartaba. Rió interiormente con malicia.

"Siempre diciendo que no me queje, que parezco una princesita y él es el primero en asustarse".

- ¡Aquí tienes, Teme! -le acercó el vaso al Uchiha-.

- Hmph.. -éste resopló con superioridad. Se giró al comprobar que el vaso no estaba en su mano. Al alzar la mirada vio que Naruto se lo había retirado-. Deja de jugar dobe…- recriminó con el ceño fruncido-.

- ¿Tienes sed? -preguntó con cierta malicia de nuevo-.

Sasuke se limitó a rodar los ojos y a extender la mano de nuevo, pero Naruto volvió a apartar el vaso de agua cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

- ¿Qué haces dobe? -inquirió, ya malhumorado-.

- Que si tienes sed... -insistió una vez más esta vez haciendo gala de una sonrisa zorruna-.

- Siiii… -resopló hastiado por la bromita infantil del rubio-.

Su sien palpitó viendo cómo Naruto le daba un trago al agua delante de sus narices. Esperaba que al menos se la diera ahora. Pero no fue así: el muy desgraciado no sólo no le dió el vaso, sino que estaba dando otro sorbo.

"Dobe de los cojones…", pensó irritado, extendiendo más el brazo para alcanzar el vaso de agua. Le estaba cabreando de verdad que le estuviera haciendo rogar por él.

Lo que no esperó fue que Naruto le tirara del brazo, con la mano que tenía libre, para acercarle más a él y juntar los labios con los suyos. Sintió su calor enseguida. Al igual que sintió cómo trató de introducir el agua dentro de él, haciendo que goteara por su barbilla. Se apartó frotando sus labios con fuerza para mirarle luego con rabia ¿pretendía ahogarle? Naruto repitió el proceso y esa vez le sujetó del pelo de detrás de la nuca y tironeó levemente hacia atrás, haciéndole levantar la barbilla. Sasuke sintió su brazos temblar al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, una vez más, y esta vez se entregó abriendo la boca para dejar al agua y la lengua de Naruto entrar. Gran parte del agua de deslizó por la comisura de los labios y, otra, se deslizó por su garganta. Un jadeo del moreno escapó dentro de la boca de Naruto quedando amortiguado. Aquello encendió sus mejillas.

Todo eso estaba siendo de lo más asqueroso y antihigiénico que había hecho jamás en su vida. Pero algo le impulsaba a seguir con el juego estúpido del rubio. Estaban disfrutando de su boca y de la cercanía; se veía incapaz de apartar el apoyo de las manos contra el colchón pensando que se desvanecería si trataba de tocar al rubio. Naruto volvió a apartarse y recordó de nuevo lo sediento que estaba. Recibió al rubio nuevamente, aún con mayor aceptación, dejando que el agua se deslizaba por su cuello, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Saboreó al rubio, dejándose llevar, cerrando los ojos. Sintiendo como éste tomaba asiento en la cama acercándose más a él. Quería tenerle más cerca, pero sus manos continuaban clavadas en el colchón agarrando con fuerza las sábanas. Naruto le abandonó de nuevo… el muy desgraciado… El pecho del Uchiha martilleaba con más intensidad de lo que desearía.

- Lo estas poniendo todo echo un asco, Dobe… -dijo en voz alta-.

- Pues no parecía molestarte hace un rato...

Naruto notó el tirón del Uchiha enseguida que se metió el agua en la boca, Sasuke le sujetó de la pechera reclamando ése agua del que estaba sediento. Naruto le correspondió acercándose más a él y abandonando el vaso de cualquier manera, sobre la mesilla. Sus lenguas volvieron a pelear entre ellas, presas de la pasión. Sasuke se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el lecho dejando que Naruto estuviera sobre él. Quería volver a sentirle sobre su cuerpo, una vez más.

Las caricias sobre la ropa pronto fueron sustituidas por el tacto de la tez desnuda del otro, serpenteando por debajo de sus ropas. Ese ardiente tacto de sus pieles por el que tanto tiempo había ansiado. Se acabaron las obligaciones, ahora podían abandonarse a sus sensaciones.

Sasuke gruñó al sentir que, por la intensidad de las caricias del rubio, estaba despertando otra parte de su cuerpo. No entendía por qué no podía controlarse estando con él. Naruto parecía hacer como que no se había dado cuenta y siguió con sus caricias, besándole por el cuello.

- Itachi… -quiso despertar el moreno, acercando más a Naruto enredando sus dedos sobre la corta cabellera del rubio cuando este lamió una vez más, cerca de la base de su oreja. Sentía sus brazos temblar de nuevo. Le apretó más para que no viera cómo se mordía el labio, obligándose a encerrar el gemido que tanto deseaba escapar de la prisión de su garganta-.

- Fue a dejar a Sakura-chan..- comentó cuando el moreno le dió una tregua. Miró a Sasuke desde arriba mientras éste respiraba pesadamente debajo de él-.

- Tsk… -gruñó ocultando con un brazo gran parte de la cara. Muy a su pesar no podían continuar-.

Naruto lo entendió y se tumbó a su lado acariciando uno de los brazos del moreno y el pecho, notando como se relajaba muy poco a poco.

- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? -se preocupó al ver que éste permanecía casi inmóvil, tapándose la ojos-.

Finalmente, el moreno apartó su mano y le miró tratando de mostrar cierta indiferencia. Pero su cuerpo aun estaba alterado y las caricias consoladoras del rubio, sobre su pecho, no dejaban que pudiera concentrarse en mantener la compostura.

- Eres un peligro. Hasta para pedirte un poco de agua… -casi murmuró para no romper el momento. A pesar de estar oscuro, vió con claridad la amplia sonrisa del rubio y un rubor creciente en sus mejillas-.

En su fuero interno estaba ocurriendo una batalla encarnizada entre la razón y los deseos que aquel dobe despertaban en él. Una parte le gritaba que no lo hiciera; la otra le pedía rendirse. Casi parecían dos conciencias totalmente opuestas, de personas diferentes. Pero al final terminó por rendirse, aquel sentimiento le estaba devorando por dentro.

"Le quiero...", pensó, dándose la vuelta para estar de cara a él, con el brazo debajo de su propia cabeza a modo de almohada. Miró la cara del rubio buscando su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los del Uzumaki.

Se sintió deliciosamente atado a aquel bobo, pero irresistible, usuratonkachi.

- Nee… Sasuke…

- ¿Hmm?- preguntó con los ojos cerrados sintiendo el tacto del rubio en su mano, estaba a gusto, confiaba en que nadie arruinara ese momento…-.

- ¿Qué se supone que somos…? -preguntó melancólico-.

Nada podía arruinarlo, menos el propio Usuratonkachi... Abrió los ojos con el ceño fruncido y miró al rubio. No sabía qué hacer con él. A veces se sorprendía de lo lento que era. Decidió tomar aire y seguir con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Tú que crees?

- No sé… -se quedó dubitativo un momento-. Quiero estar contigo... y de repente me echas -se enfurruñó-.

- Dobe… -suspiró-. Ya te he dicho que te he alejado por los exámenes… -apretó un poco más el agarre de sus manos-.

"No me hagas decirlo en voz alta…" Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, se alegró que la oscuridad le cobijara en aquella vergonzosa situación.

Naruto estaba perplejo. ¿Significaba aquello que se podían considerar pareja? Le devolvió el apretón de mano durante un segundo, para soltarse después. Tal era la alegría que sentía que, en un arrebato, se echó encima del moreno para abrazarse fuerte a él y acto seguido volver a besarle los labios.

El moreno se sintió por un momento violento por aquel asalto. Iba a quejarse, pero pronto aceptó sus labios y volvió a acariciar su espalda, sintiendo ese irrefrenable deseo de marcar por siempre. Pero no sería en ese momento. Trató de luchar contra su parte más emocional para poder apartar a Naruto: si volvían a empezar dudaba que le costara menos que antes detenerse.

- Tranquilízate, Dobe. No tienes que devorarlos en una noche… -se quejó, haciéndole entender que ya era suficiente por el momento. Le miró volviendo a su posición inicial, usando uno de sus brazos como almohada. Sintió la tentación de acercar su mano y continuar acariciándolo, pero si Naruto le contestaba con las suyas sería un problema.

El rubio, casi leyéndole la mente, se la tomó, entrelazando los dedos primero y estirandolos después, quedando palma sobre palma. Se quedó absorto al percatarse de que sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño. Aunque los dedos de él eran más finos y suaves.

-Oi…- le llamó Uchiha-. Espero que no te vuelvas ahora un cursi; o te patearé fuera de mi casa…

- ¡Ay, cállate! ¿Qué tiene de malo? -le preguntó indignado a la par que sonrojado. Se sentía tan bien, que se le había pasado la noción del tiempo, pero no se apartó. Siguió disfrutando del calor que emanaba de entre sus dedos-.

- Entonces ibas a hacerlo…- alzó casi imperceptiblemente una ceja y la comisura de los labios. Era divertido ver cómo se avergonzaba de sus propias reacciones-.

- ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó de nuevo, tirándole de la mano hacia sí, quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros-.

- … - Se quedó por un momento mirando a Naruto, a esos océanos que tenía ojos, de los que no podía escapar. Sus labios se entreabrieron sintiendo la tentación a besarlos de nuevo, pero se contuvo milagrosamente-. A decir cosas cursis…

- Argh…. - hizo rodar los ojos, y se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado-. Eres un libro abierto para mí… -se quejó sarcástico-.

- ¿En serio?...- afiló la sonrisa - Entonces ya no hará falta que hable ni que conteste a tus preguntas… -sabía que era un sarcasmo pero era divertido desesperarle-.

- Pero serás…

Entre enrabiado y divertido, se echó de nuevo encima, sentándose en su estómago para que no escapara, y empezó a pellizcarle los mofletes.

Sasuke apresó rápidamente las muñecas del rubio y le miró con clara advertencia de que su muerte sería prematura si no le soltaba. Naruto, intentando desviar su atención, alejó un tanto sus manos para pasearlas acto seguido hasta los costados, buscándole las cosquillas, divertido por la cara de tirria que le ponía. Éste, a pesar de sentir el ligero cosquilleo se limitó a alzar una ceja. No le iba a demostrar que tuviera ningún hormigueo: había estado entrenando durante años contra Itachi, que lo masacraba a cosquillas en las costillas y planta de los pies; había sufrido torturas entre lágrimas y súplicas a que se detuviera. Ahora se había vuelto un profesional en ignorarlo. Torció los labios en una sonrisa malévola y atacó a Naruto en los costados también. Si le estaba haciendo eso, seguramente era porque el rubio sí que tenía cosquillas y dió por hecho que él también tendría.

En un acto reflejo, en cuanto le rozó con los dedos, le agarró de los brazos para impedir que siguiera. Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso de vaca: le paso toda la lengua desde el mentón hasta la mejilla.

-... - el mutismo más absoluto invadió Sasuke, sintiendo la lengua babearle toda la mejilla. Ese calor húmedo… Para luego sentir la saliva helarse en su piel cuando le sopló. Sufrió un shock traumático durante unos segundos antes de extender la mano y estrellarle una revista en la cabeza-. ¡DOBE! ¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO! ¡Sal de mi cama y no me toques! -le apartó enérgicamente-. ¡Qué asco! -Se frotó con la revista la mejilla tratando de quitarse esa sensación húmeda, jamás en la vida había sufrido algo así. Se le pusieron todos los pelos de la nuca de punta-.

-Nihihihihihi -rió entrediente-. ¿Quieres otro? -preguntó, intentando alcanzarle de nuevo los hombros con las manos-. ¡Es mi ataque secreto!

- ¡Metete tu ataque secreto por el CU**! -luchó desesperadamente, estremeciéndose sólo pensar que volvería a pasar tal asquerosidad. Su mente dejó de lado las enseñanzas de Itachi sobre Aikido y le estampó la mano en toda la cara a Naruto para apartarle empujando hacia atrás-. ¡Basta! -bramó-.

-JA JA JA JA JA -casi le dolía el vientre de tanto reír. Nunca había visto al moreno así. Era gracioso hasta más no poder; y también un alivio, de poder sentirse tan relajado-. Ayyy… -se rindió al final, echándose a un lado-. ¡Deberías verte la cara… ja ja ja ja! -no podía dejar de jactarse-.

Sasuke trató de asesinarle con la mirada, o mejor, desintegrarle; pero no pudo ser. Sintió como la vergüenza le invadía, pero también sentía los restos de saliva en su mejilla. Era asqueroso. De verdad que quería patearle.

- ¡DOBE! -gritó de nuevo y se estiró para rebuscar en su cajón algunos kleenex para limpiarse la saliva del rubio-.

Pensando que iba a coger algún arma arrojadiza, Naruto había llegado hasta la puerta casi de un brinco, aunque no podía dejar de reír.

- Te odio… -entrecerró los ojos y se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda. Estaba avergonzado pero también se le escapó una media sonrisa. Maldito Dobe, realmente sólo él podía salir vivo de algo como eso-.

Cuando sintió que el peligro había pasado, se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama. Cuando se apoyó en ésta el moreno se giró, pero no le dió tiempo de esquivar un suave beso sobre la mejilla.

- No te perdono… -concluyó mirando al rubio medio girado-.

- Hai, hai -sonrió, apartándose para sentarse en la silla del escritorio-. Nee… ¿Tienes algo para leer? -echó un vistazo a la estantería que tenía en la pared, pero no divisó nada que le pudiera interesar-.

- ¿Leer? ¿Qué quieres leer?... Tengo a mano sólo ésta… -le extendió la revista con la que se limpió el lametón. Era de videojuegos-.

- Ésta me vale -le sonrió, echando mano de los clinex que había sacado antes para limpiar su propia saliva de ésta-. No sé si tardará Itachi-niichan… Y tu deberías descansar un poco, que es tarde ya… -le aclaró mientras abría la revista-.

"ahora va de enfermera…" entrecerró los ojos el moreno mirándole centrarse en la revista, sólo le faltaba cruzar las piernas " Dobe de las pelotas…"

- ¿Niichan? -recordó enseguida-. ¿A quién llamas Niichan?

- A tu hermano no le molesta, y a mí me cae bien. Bleeegh -le dijo enseñándole la lengua-.

- Mi hermano es educado…- se acercó, enfrentando la mirada a la de Naruto-. Él… -abrió la boca para reclamar, pero sólo quedaría como el niño celoso que se sentía en ese momento-.

- Entonces yo soy un maleducado -le informó, y le dio un golpe en la frente con los dedos, como había hecho con él una vez-.

- ¡Oi! -gruñó-. No vuelvas a hacer eso…

- ¡No habérmelo enseñado! -le sonrió mientras posaba la vista en su lectura-.

"¿Vas a hacer como que me ignoras?", rechiñó los dientes. Podía visualizar como lo pateaba escalera a bajo, era tentador…

-¡Ah! Por cierto -se giró de repente recordando-. ¿Tienes sed aún? ¿Quieres agua? O algo... -preguntó espectante-.

"¡¿De qué va esto!?" por una vez Uchiha Sasuke no sabía que responder, sí que tenía sed, pero Naruto no sería capaz de repetirlo ¿verdad?...y si sucedía…

- Sí…- Se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda para ocultar estratégicamente el estúpido calor que golpeaba sus demasiado pálidas mejillas. Contuvo un suspiro al recordar alguna de las sensaciones.

Se disponía a salir de la habitación, cuando se giró de nuevo.

- Y… ya sé que soy algo torpe en la cocina -dijo rascándose la nuca-, pero ¿tienes hambre? No te he visto bajar desde que llegamos Sakura-chan y yo… -dijo algo preocupado-.

Suspiró, el dobe quería hacerle bajar. O mejor dicho, no iba a consentir que le preparase cualquier cosa en el microondas. Se puso en pie y le indicó que le siguiera hasta la cocina, al fin al cabo estaba débil, no inválido.

- ¡No, no, no! -le espetó cogiéndole de los brazos-. Ya lo hago yo. Tú necesitas descansar -casi a empujones le devolvió hasta la cama-.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡No pienso dejar que toques la cocina!- se quejó cuando cayó de nuevo en la cama por uno de los empujones del rubio.

- ¡Aunque sea sólo un sandwich! ¡O algo de fruta! Lo que quieras, pero déjame hacer algo por tí ¿no?

- No necesito que lo hagas -se cruzó de brazos -.

- Pero yo quiero hacerlo -le imitó, de pie frente a él-.

La visión del moreno, de Naruto enfermera, crecía. Ahora iba con bata blanca. Se masajeó las sienes tratando de evaporar esa imagen de su mente y pensar que Naruto quería hacer un acto de buena fe, pero aún así…

- De verdad, puedo moverme…- se puso en pie de nuevo dispuesto a irse a la cocina.

- Si no te quedas en la cama… -comenzó a decirle, mientras se abrazaba a él- … no me voy a despegar… -le metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta-.

- Tú….- Gruñó sintiendo su cuerpo agitarse con las manos del rubio bajo la ropa - ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Todo... -le susurro al oído-.

Aquello no lo esperaba, su cuerpo se sacudió por un momento y trató de evitar que nada pasara por su mente o tendría un problema más abajo. Frunció el ceño y le miró por encima del hombro.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado?- le miró poco confiado en lo que pudiera hacer, pero no le apartó las manos ni se apartó él de su abrazo-.

- Je -rió con suspicacia- de momento… -le cogió de la cintura y le obligó a sentarse-. Traerte algo de comer je je je -sonrió orgulloso de su logro-.

- Ahh… -suspiró pesadamente-.

La frustración se reflejó en la cara del Uchiha. El dobe le estaba mareando: tan pronto hablaba de comida como le tocaba para excitarlo; y luego dejarle de nuevo en la cama, como si fuera un niño al que cuidar.

- Hay unas manzanas encima del frutero del salón -le indicó- Tráeme una… -suspiró resignado, quedándose ahí-.

Animado, el rubio bajó hasta la cocina. Buscando de nuevo el agua, recordó que antes había visto en el frigorífico unos tuppers con lo que parecía una ensalada.

**Jmmmm… ¿le gustará?**, dudó por un momento en cogerlo.

**Y si no, ya me lo bajo luego**, se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo.

Sobre la encimera había unas bandejas, así que cogió una y empezó a colocar en ella un plato, que lo rellenó con la ensalada del tupper; los cubiertos; algo de pan que encontró también en una bolsa de tela que había colgada junto al frigo… y otro vaso para el agua.

**Me quedaré yo con el de antes…**, el solo rió nervioso recordando la estupidez que se le ocurrió de hacer.

Cuando creyó que lo tenía todo subió por las escaleras y entonces se acordó de la manzana.

- Te dejo esto aquí -le dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja en el escritorio-. ¡Voy a por la botella de agua y la manzana! -y se marchó corriendo de nuevo a la planta baja-.

Sasuke se puso en pie y vio que le había traído una ensalada. Era a base de cebolla y tomate. Se quedó un momento en silencio. La verdad es que tenía buena pinta y a su estómago le pareció buena idea.

"Se acabaron los besos por hoy…", se dijo para sí, pensando en la cebolla.

Empezó a comer a la espera de que el rubio le trajera la bebida y el postre. Sin duda le parecía sospechoso y raro todo aquello.

Naruto se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama leyendo la revista que le había prestado el moreno, mientras comía. Le molestaba bastante que la gente le mirase cuando comía, así que no quería hacerlo él tampoco. Nada más subir, le usurpó el vaso que le había traído al principio, dando tragos de vez en cuando, a la espera de que terminara de comer.

Uchiha terminó su cena y miró el reloj. Le pareció extraño que Itachi no hubiera regresado. Si sólo fue a acompañar a Sakura, ya debería estar de vuelta. Aunque era sábado por la noche; tal vez se habría ido de fiesta después de dejarla en casa. Miró a Naruto intrigado.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No quedas con tus amigos para salir de noche? -preguntó sin maldad dejando los platos a un lado y acercándose a Naruto, manteniendo una distancia prudencial… Cebolla en la receta era sinónimo de soledad.

- Jmmm… -se quedó pensativo, cerrando la revista-. La verdad, si no estuviera aquí contigo, dudo que hubiera salido hoy con nadie… -dijo como reflexionando para sí mismo-. Ayer me porté fatal con ellos…

- ¿Qué hiciste? -suspiró apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas; el dobe era a veces un bocazas. Y todo apuntaba eso tenía algo que ver-.

- … -se sintió verdaderamente avergonzado de aquello, no sabía cómo explicárselo ya que ni él mismo se entendía-. Pues… estaba ahí esperando a que salierais… ayer -aclaró-. Y pues… -empezó a enrollar el almanaque, como acto reflejo por los nervios-. …cuando vinieron a preocuparse por mí… -se golpeó el mismo con la revista en la frente-. Básicamente les mandé a la mierda -se confesó, quedándose mirando al infinito, perdido entre las paredes de la habitación-.

- ¿Ves como eres un dobe? -le replicó sin darle mayor importancia. Ahora estaba con el rubio y era feliz con él. Quiso acercarse y besarlo recordándole que le seguía teniendo a él. Pero desistió. "Maldita cebolla…", pensó para sí-.

Aunque normalmente era bastante despistado, se percató del leve movimiento que había hecho el moreno y se le quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. ¿Iba a darle un coscorrón? Se quedó esperando una retahíla de insultos o algo parecido. Pero no llegaban.

El rubio parecía haber dejado el tema. Así que se tumbó de nuevo, ocupándose de darle la espalda para no tirarle el aroma a cebolla en toda la cara. Cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño y dejar al rubio leer tranquilo. Esperaba que su hermano llegara pronto aunque eso significara alejarse de Naruto. Si bien tampoco quería iniciar nada con el aliento la hortaliza le había dejado.

**¿Se habrá enfadado…?**, se preguntó al ver la reacción del muchacho.

Decidió levantarse, y llevarse los trastos a la cocina. Limpió los utensilios que había usado el moreno en la cena, y regresó a la habitación para quedarse en el escritorio leyendo bajo la luz del flexo. Se percató cuándo se quedó dormido al sentir esa respiración tan profunda y pausada. De vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, observando los leves movimientos del chico mientras dormía. Tenía serios problemas para controlar el impulso que sentía de querer tumbarse a su lado y quedarse dormido abrazado de él, pegado junto a su cuerpo. Era realmente placentero sentir el calor del cuerpo de alguien a quién quería.

No tardó en escuchar cómo la puerta de la calle se abría y se cerraba con cuidado. Tras los sutiles movimientos, y los pasos subiendo por las escaleras, alguien llamó a la puerta. Itachi entreabrió con cuidado, tras esperar un tiempo prudencial.

- ¿Naruto-kun, todo bien?- preguntó el mayor acercándose-.

- Unn… -contestó somnoliento-.

- Realmente estaba cansado…- comentó lo obvio, comprobando como Sasuke dormía de forma pausada, y miró a Naruto-. ¿Has cenado ya?

- ¿Hmm? No.. -respondió tapándose con la mano un bostezo-.

- ¿Iruka sabe que sigues aquí?- Alzó una ceja al ver al joven cansado, sin duda estaban agotados de tanto examen-.

-... -pareció que saltara una chispa en su cabeza-. ¡Mierda! -soltó sin pensar, en voz baja, mientras se echaba la mano a los bolsillos buscando su móvil-. Uff… -se alivió por un momento al ver la hora, eran poco más de las once de la noche ya-. Aún no debe de haber llegado a casa… -comentó, mientras empezaba a escribirle un mensaje-.

- ¿Te quedas a cenar entonces?

- ¿Eh? No, no -sonrió llevándose la mano a la nuca-. Creo que debería irme ya… No quería dejarle solo -concluyó desviando la mirada hacia la cama-.

- Entonces te acompañaré hasta fuera cuando estés listo… -invitó el mayor, volviendo a cerrar la puerta con cuidado para dejarle a solas por si tenía que hacer algo más-.

El rubio dejó la revista en un lado de la mesa, y colocó bien la silla. No pudo evitar volver a echar la mirada a donde dormía el moreno. Todo lo silencioso que pudo se acercó, y de nuevo le dio un beso, casi rozándole el rabillo del ojo. Así, apagó la luz y se marchó.

.

.

.

Naruto pedaleaba con energía. Aquel día se había levantado a la par que Iruka, a las seis de la mañana. Ni él mismo se lo creía. Pero estaba impaciente por volver a clase y poder verle de nuevo.

"- Hoy no puedo quedar, cosas familiares…

- Bueno… ya hablamos mañana en clase entonces…

- Sí", recordaba que le había dicho por el chat, el día anterior.

**¿Qué será…?**, se andaba preguntando. **Bueno… Da igual, ya me lo contará, si quiere**, se respondió así mismo, levantándose del asiento para pedalear más deprisa aún.

Los alumnos iban llegando a cuentagotas. Aún era temprano incluso para los más madrugadores. Tranquilamente dejó sus zapatillas en su casillero, se puso las de la escuela y encaminó a clase.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos y apenas había algún alumno deambulando por ahí, los pocos que habían le miraban extrañado: no recordaban haberle visto a aquellas horas por ahí. Abrió la puerta de clase sorprendiéndose de ser, por una vez en la vida, el primero en llegar a clase. Por un momento le embriagó el orgullo, pero pronto sintió lo grande que era la clase estando solo.

Dejó su mochila sobre la mesa y giró la vista hasta el pupitre de Sasuke. La curiosidad le invadió cuando vió que asomaba algo por fuera de la cajonera. Tiró con curiosidad para encontrar un panfleto publicitario de la escuela de Konoha. Naruto sonrió al verlo; asomó otro panfleto y tiró de él para ver que se trataba de otra escuela; otra con mucho más prestigio y casi dedicado a los genios de la Nación; de ahí solían salir los que ingresaban con mejores notas en la Todai*.

Naruto miró un panfleto y otro pensativo. Por un momento se imaginó la vida en Konoha sin el moreno, si hubiera elegido estar en la otra escuela. Sonrió interiormente al pensar que ya eso no importaba porque lo tenía a su lado.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de repente asaltando al rubio que echó inmediatamente los dos brazos hacia atrás para ocultar su crimen.

- ¿Naruto?- Ahí estaba, de nuevo su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre y no ése que se fue desgastando poco a poco, por culpa de los exámenes.

- ¡Llegas tarde Teme! -por una vez en la vida que iba a poder decirlo no lo iba a desaprovechar-.

- Eres tú quien ha llegado antes de que pusieran las calles… -se acercó a su sitio y se vió interceptado por un agarre de Naruto tirando de él para que sus labios se encontraran-.

Sasuke se dejó llevar mientras Naruto escondía de nuevo los panfletos en el cajón colocándolos de cualquier manera; tampoco se podía concentrar mucho cuando la lengua de Sasuke invadió su cavidad y sujetó su cara con las dos manos guiándole. Sin duda podría acostumbrarse a eso: se veía capaz de madrugar pensando que su premio sería un beso de esos. Sin separarse de él, se sentó sobre la mesa del moreno y le atrajo hacia sí abrazándose de su cintura, haciendo que quedara entre sus piernas. Tuvo la tentación de bajar las manos un poco más, pero sintió que no era el lugar. En cualquier momento tendrían que separarse cuando llegara algún compañero y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo a tiempo si perdía los sentidos.

-¡Oi! -miró hacia la puerta-. No seas pecipitado… -susurró-.

- No lo soy... -dejó reposar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno sintiendo su corazón latir-.

Era algo realmente relajante sentir el calor de alguien amado tan cerca. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en ese sonido y ese calor, que emanaba del cuerpo de Sasuke, para compensar las frías mañana de Otoño.

- Y entonces le dije que se fuera a buscarlo en…-

Los chicos que abrieron la puerta para entrar en clase sólo pudieron ver a un Naruto apunto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿Quieres matarme?

Sin duda ese par nunca cambiaría, siempre estaban peleándose.

La semana empezaba fuerte con las lecciones de Asuma y Anko-sensei. Ya estaba bien entrada a la hora de ciencias a cargo de la morena. Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana mientras la profesora leía un fragmento de un artículo reciente sobre serpientes.

Le gustaría tanto que las clases terminaran ya… Estar a solas con Sasuke, para que no le empujara como si ardiera, cuando disfrutaba de su calor; quería estar en un lugar privado, como su cuarto, donde pudiera acariciarle sin problemas, con sus manos y labios; oler la fragancia de su pelo y sentir cómo se estremecía cuando lamía su cuello; el tacto cálido de su piel y lo terso de sus músculos en tensión al sentir su mano reptar por su liso abdomen, con la musculatura levemente marcada… Le gustaba sentir su respiración contenida contra su piel.

Vagamente podía recordar la excitación y la vergüenza que sintió al deslizar su ropa interior y acariciar su sexo. Aquella dureza que pudo sentir apretándose contra su ropa interior. ¿Cómo sería sentir a Sasuke de una forma aún más íntima? Su imaginación se disparó imaginándole encima suya, acariciándole y lamiéndole hasta llegar esa zona y…

"¿¡Que estoy pensando!?", se alarmó él mismo, haciendo un gesto inesperado que llamó la atención de la profesora.

-¡Uzumaki! -rugió la morena, ya era bastante conocido su mal humor, pero se contuvo - ¿Estás bien?... Estás sangrando…

-¿Eh?.. -no se lo podía creer, habían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre sobre su pupitre-.

Se llevó una mano hasta tocarse la entrada de los orificios de su nariz. Ya en ese momento pudo sentir algo cálido que no debería estar ahí. Aún incrédulo se apartó la mano y la miró.

"¡NO ES UN MITO!", gritó en su mente y maldijo a los dioses por hacer que le sangrara la nariz como si fuera un condenado personaje de "anime".

Se quedó totalmente bloqueado ante la imagen de su mano ensangrentada. No escuchó cómo la profesora le llamaba. Y, aunque notó algo en la espalda, no se dió cuenta de que era Sasuke cogiéndole del hombro, intentando hacerle volver en sí.

Fue cuando Anko le puso un pañuelo de papel en la nariz, haciendo presión, cuando volvió el alma a su cuerpo. Casi le había parecido que no estuviera allí su conciencia.

- ¡Ve a la enfermería de inmediato! -le ordenó en tal tono que no cabía réplica-. ¡Tú! -se dirigió a Sasuke-. Acompáñale.

Molesto, se levantó de su silla, dispuesto a ir con él. A esa profesora no se le podía rechistar ni media palabra. Agarró del brazo a Naruto, que aún parecía extraviado, a saber en qué mundos de "yupi", y le hizo levantarse, empujándole hacia el pasillo.

El resto de sus compañeros se quedó en silencio hasta que se cerró la puerta trasera del aula, pero en seguida comenzaron los murmullos.

- ¡A callar! -la voz imponente de la sensei acabó con el cuchicheo ipso facto-. Por dónde iba… ¡Ah, sí!...

**¿Qué le habrá pasado…?**, se preguntaba la pelirosa, que apenas pudo entender nada desde el otro lado de la clase.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando? -le preguntó cabreado el moreno-.

- Ennnara... -le intentó responder mientras se apretaba fuerte con el pañuelo, agachando la cabeza-.

Se adelantó al rubio y se cruzó en su camino para sujetarle la cara y moverla de una lado a otro con el semblante analítico. Ignoró las quejas nasales del rubio y sus gruñidos. Le examinó las mano y hasta le miró el ojo apartando el párpado inferior tirando de la piel cerca de la mejilla..

- ¡Vale ya!- Saltó hacia atrás - ¿Eres médico?

- Conozco a una…

- Pues no te cuidaste muy bien a ti mismo hace poco…- gruñó avergonzado llevándose de nuevo el pañuelo a la nariz, apartó la mirada al recordar el motivo.

Sasuke tiró de él por el brazo para llegar cuanto antes a enfermería. Naruto no dejó de quejarse que dejara de arrastrarle pero el moreno le ignoró, Uzumaki se sacudió del agarre del brazo y entonces el moreno tiró de la pechera del rubio.

- Como te sacudas más la próxima vez te sujetaré de los pantalones…-

Automáticamente Naruto se volvió dócil como un cachorrillo hasta llegar a Enfermería. El moreno llamó a la puerta unas cuantas veces pero no hubo respuesta, deslizó la puerta corredera y pudo ver como la enfermería estaba vacía, se limitó a resoplar por la nariz y tirar de Naruto para que se metiera dentro.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como a un perro!- se quejó trastabillando con la inercia con que le había tirado. Uchiha procedió a cerrar la puerta casi con un portazo.

- ¿Ahora hablaras?-

- Fue a hablar el libro abierto…

- Precisamente como soy un libro abierto para ti no necesito decir nada; en tu caso eres un completo garabato ilegible para mi.

- ¡¿Me estas llamando Rarito!?

- Sí…- se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Eres un completo energúmeno Sasuke!

- Cállate- ordenó con sequedad- estamos en la enfermería- no abandonó su ceño adusto mirando al rubio. Sus brazos se mantuvieron cruzado sin permitir una sola réplica.

- Borde…- Musitó muy en voz baja.

- ¿Que has dicho?-

- Nada…-

Uchiha le empujó hasta la cama hasta que medio cuerpo quedó tendido sobre la cama y las piernas fuera de ella apenas rozando el suelo. Sasuke estaba encima de él sujetándole ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza, una de ellas aún sostenía el pañuelo ensangrentado.

- Parece que ya ha parado- sentenció - Sabes que no debes provocarme, usuratonkachi. - Le miró con su expresión fría pero su voz era más profunda de lo normal.- Ne, dime, no estarías pensando en cosas inapropiadas…- le escuadriñó por un momento el rostro buscando la respuesta.

- ¿P-pero qué dices? -se comenzó ruborizar. Le había calado-. ¡Para nada!

- Mientes…- le soltó de una de las muñecas para colar la mano debajo de su ropa para acariciar su vientre - ¿O no querías esto?.

- ¡Sasuke! -intentó apartársela instintivamente-. Que nos van a pillar… -murmuró nervioso-.

El moreno se apartó enseguida que Naruto se exaltó, era sólo para comprobar algo. Miró hacia la puerta de enfermería esperando que alguien apareciera.

- Espero que vuelva pronto, últimamente me haces perder muchas clases...dobe…- comentó mirando hacia la puerta para luego fijar la mirada en el rubio. - Túmbate a ver si así se te baja la sangre, que tienes la cara roja.-

- ¿Quieres que me ahogue o qué? -le devolvió la mirada, molesto-. Vete a clase, que ya me las apaño yo. Tengo experiencia en esto… -cogió un pañuelo de papel que había en una caja, sobre la mesa, y se volvió a sentar en la camilla, apretándose la nariz y con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Alzó la ceja sin comprender porque se molestaba tanto pero lo restó importancia. La puerta se abrió dando paso a la enfermera. La mujer observó al moreno frunciendo el ceño, pero rápidamente Sasuke indicó que esta vez el paciente era otro. Ya que no quería su compañía se la dejaría a alguien más competente que él. Abandonó la habitación con un sencillo 'Ya nos vemos'.

Naruto no pudo quitar la mirada del muchacho, mientras abandonaba la estancia.

**¿Soy idiota o qué?**, se mortificaba por dentro. **Ahora que empezaban las cosas a ir bien…**

- A ver… ¿a ti qué te ha pasado? -le preguntó la enfermera. Parecía cansada-.

- Me sa'g'a la nari' -contestó sin levantar la cabeza-.

-Jmmm -le observó unos instantes-. Bueno, quédate así y cuando pare me avisas.

No hubo de esperar mucho, en apenas cinco minutos más el sangrado ya había parado. La rubia de la enfermera le indicó que se enjuagara un poco, para limpiarse la sangre, y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.

- Déjame ver… -le subió el mentón y le introdujo unos milímetros en las fosas nasales un aparato con forma de embudo con un haz de luz incorporado-.

- No es nada, en serio… -intentó excusarse-.

- Bueno -terminó de indagar-. Parece que así es.

Se quitó los guantes de látex y guardó el aparato para luego sentarse a escribir algo en un papel.

- No te suenes la nariz en unas cuantas horas -le advirtió cuando hubo terminado-. Seguramente habrá sido una combinación del frío y la sequedad del aire lo que ha hecho que revienten algunos capilares -le informó poniéndose cómoda en su silla, apoyando el codo en el cabezal y cruzándose de piernas-. O quizá no… -sonrió malévolamente apoyándose con la otra mano sobre la mejilla-.

- ¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? -sin querer levantó la voz nervioso. No esperaba que le dijera algo así-.

- Venga, venga. No te pongas así -rió sin intenciones de calmar al joven-. ¡En tu edad es lo normal! Ja ja ja

Naruto no sabía si morir de la vergüenza ó sacudir a aquella vieja de la rabia. Conteniendo la ira que temblaba en sus puños cerrados, salió a grandes zancadas de ahí y cerró la puerta más fuerza de lo que hubiese querido.

- ¡Te daré una paliza como vuelvas por aquí! -escuchó amortiguadamente la amenaza desde el pasillo-.

Cuando se hubo alejado un tanto de allí, aflojó el paso hasta que se quedó parado en mitad del pasillo. De pronto le vino a la memoria el gesto de indiferencia con el que el moreno se había marchado antes.

**Definitivamente soy idiota…**.

Regresó a tiempo antes de que finalizara la clase de Anko-sensei. Al aparecer por la puerta, le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dándole permiso para entrar. Y lentamente se dirigió a su pupitre. Mientras se acercaba, sólo podía pensar en él, en cómo le había tratado y en qué podía hacer para solucionarlo. Pero no se le ocurría nada. A escasos pasos de su asiento, y mientras desfilaba junto al moreno, casi rozándole con el brazo, lo único que pudo decir fue 'lo siento'.

Sasuke ni se inmutó tan solo siguió con la clase manteniendo la barbilla rozando el dorso de la mano mirando atentamente las anotaciones de la profesora en la pizarra para luego hacer notas en su cuaderno de estudiante. No fue hasta el cambio de clase que se dignó a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Entonces no te gusta que te toque…?- Comentó con total calma como quien comenta el frío que estaba haciendo últimamente. Estaba leyendo una revista cualquiera mirándola con aire distraído.

- ¿¡D-de qué hablas!? - se giró sonrojado, echando un vistazo al resto de la clase para cerciorarse que nadie le había escuchado-. P-pues claro que me gusta… -murmuró-.

- ¿El que te gusta?- se acercó Sakura inclinándose para mirarle la cara al rubio. -WAA tienes las mejillas sonrosadas... ¿Tienes fiebre?...- Se acercó y tocó las mejillas del rubio que desprendían calor.- Hay que ver…. ¿que te han dicho en enfermería?- esta vez reposó la mano sobre la frente del rubio para comprobar su temperatura con la suya.

- ¿Has acabado con el interrogatorio? -refunfuñó-. Estoy bien… -miró de reojo al moreno-. Es por el frío… tal vez que he cogido algún virus o algo -mintió, llevándose la mano a la nuca-.

Sakura apartó la mano y frunció el ceño por el desprecio que sufrió su atención. Encima que se preocupaba...el muy cretino iba y le soltaba esa fresca. Así que le voló una colleja.

- ¡No actúes como si me perdonaras la vida, Baka-Naruto!- Gruñó y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho resoplando malhumorada.

- ¡Hmph!- Sasuke se guardó una risotada, después pasó página entrando en la fascinante sección de sofás.

- ¿Uh? Sasuke kun…¿qué haces mirando eso?- se intrigó la pelirosa en vista que Naruto le había hecho enfadar.

- Quiero renovar algunos muebles…- comentó con total naturalidad.-

- Aaaah...Tu casa es muy bonita y bien decorada...se nota que teneis buen gusto…- se sonrojó levemente mirando al moreno que desde su punto de vista se veía especialmente sexy. La cosa mejoró cuando Sasuke alzó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar leyendo.

- Me voy a que me de el aire -bufó Naruto, que no había podido dejar pasar el gesto de la pelirosa mirando a Sasuke-.

- ¿EH? ¿pero no te acaban de decir que te había sangrado por tomar el fresco?- Miró de reojo a Naruto. - El profesor está por llegar…

- Bah -dejó escapar, mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-.

Aquella acción dejó a la pelirosa un mal sabor de boca. Quizás no debería haberle pegado. Agachó la mirada y buscó la de Sasuke que miró de reojo como el rubio salía por la puerta.

- Sasuke -kun ¿Sabes que le pasa a Naruto?- preguntó, al fin al cabo habían estado ellos dos juntos la última vez que los vió.

- Dejale espacio… Ya se le pasara, o sino ya te apisonará con sus quejas… es un dobe -pasó página-.

La hora de inglés finalizó y el rubio no apareció. Ya empezaban a asomar por la puerta Kiba y los demás buscándole, sorprendidos de no encontrarle con sus compañeros.

- Ve y pregúntale a Sakura -empujó Inuzuka a Ino para que entrara en la clase-. Me niego a dirigirle la palabra al cretino ése...

- ¡No me empujes! Se ir yo sola- Se quejó, bufó y tras arreglarse el uniforme se acercó con un estudiado movimiento arreglándose su larga y sedosa coleta. - Buenas chicos…- Saludó animadamente y se sentó descaradamente en el sitio de Uzumaki cruzando las piernas quedando de medio lado mirando de frente a Sakura y girando la cara a Sasuke. - ¿sabéis dónde está nuestra bomba de relojería?

- Creo que acaba de estallar…- comentó Sakura- Ha desaparecido antes de la última clase… -miró hacia otro lado-.

- ¿Qué ha pasado frente de marquesina? Tienes la culpa gravada en esa frente enorme…

- No debí pegarle…- miró hacia el suelo sintiéndose culpable.

- ¿Otra vez?- Suspiró pesadamente- Si es que...Ya te dije que algún día esto pasaría…

- ¡Oye no me pongas de mala! Él empezó a sangrar por la nariz, y cuando me preocupé por él, va y me dice '¿has acabado con el interrogatorio?'- mal imitó a Naruto en el momento clave- Debería haberle dado una paliza por baka …¡Shannarooo!- le hirvió la sangre al volver a recordarlo.

- Y tú Sasuke- kun que…- la rubia se quedó en silencio, buscandole con la mirada donde debía estar sentado- ¿Dónde está?- miró a todas partes y después desvió la mirada a la puerta, donde Shikamaru le indicó en la dirección a la que se fue el Uchiha. Se levantó suspirando- Bueno...esto ¡puede ser algo bueno!- le brillaron los ojos.

- ¿Eh?- Sakura no seguía la retorcida mente de su amiga.

- ¡Hinataaaa-channn!, vamos a buscarte a Naruto! ¡Y ya sabes que hacer!-

La muchacha azabache se encogió y se escondió cuanto pudo tras Rock Lee, pero no fue buena idea ya que la incitó a que lo hiciera dejando recorrer la fuerza de su juventud, lo típico en él.

Sasuke no iba a quedarse a escuchar la conversación de las dos féminas, llegaban a ser una molestia para sus oídos. Avanzó hasta el primer servicio de chicos y se metió dentro para refrescarse la cara y meditar donde podría estar sin parecer un idiota merodeando por los pasillos. El lugar más lógico sería la azotea, al fin al cabo dijo que iba a tomar el aire… Quizás lo estaba tomando en dosis exageradas en esa época del año.

Avanzó esperando no encontrarse con las féminas. Debería darse prisa no tardarían en darse cuenta que estaría por ahí e irían a molestar. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta que chirrió, un buen golpe de aire movió los mechones de su pelo por la corriente. Cerró tras de sí y al primer golpe de vista ahí no había nadie, decidió rodear la isleta que formaba la entrada a la azotea y ahí le encontró: encogido como una bola, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. Sus manos volaron inmediatamente al interior de sus bolsillos y se puso delante de él aún de pie.

- Si continuas así cogerás un resfriado…- comentó.

- Me da igual... -dijo sin levantar la mirada-.

- ¿Desde cuando estás tan deprimido?- frunció el ceño-.

- …

- Estoy esperando una respuesta…- empezó a impacientarse.

- No estoy deprimido… -le aclaró, encogiéndose un poco más-.

- Naruto…- apretó las manos dentro de los bolsillos esperando que le dijera de una vez qué le pasaba, si realmente se había enfadado por lo de Sakura le patearía.

- ¡Estoy cabreado conmigo mismo, ¿vale?! -le espetó, dirigiéndole al fin la mirada. Había intentado no hacerlo porque sabía que tendría aún los ojos hinchados-. ¡Últimamente parece que todo lo que hago sirve sólo para joder a los demás!

- …- Sasuke permaneció en silencio por si quería añadir algo más.

- Primero kiba y los otros… -agregó volviendo a esconder la cara bajo sus brazos-. .. y ahora Sakura y tú…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- no entendía de qué iba todo eso.

- Que soy idiota y ya está… -murmuró-.

Uchiha se quedó mirando a Naruto, ahí, hecho una bolita escondiéndose del mundo que le hacía daño, de nuevo sintió ganas de sacudirlo pero se contuvo, aquello empeoraría las cosas, así que apartó las manos del interior de sus bolsillos.

- Sigo sin entender de qué me estás hablando…- Empezó- creía que tus compañeros estaban contigo por como eres, si eres un bocazas y un indiscreto posiblemente estén contigo porque no les importe; y si les importara, no vale la pena gastar energías por jugar a ser amigos.-

Se acercó un paso al rubio y apretó el puño para darle un capirotazo en la cabeza, esperaba que le doliera y le picara, se lo tenía merecido. Pero se contuvo.

- Y si dejas de ser tú mismo, olvídate de mí también…- concluyó.-

Aunque no le miró, pudo imaginar esa mirada intensa y fría que ponía cuando se enfadaba. Aquellas palabras le cortaron la respiración, haciendo que se le formara un nudo en el pecho. Si bien se quedó tan desconcertado que no podía reaccionar. Las palabras no le salían.

Sasuke se mantuvo esperando la reacción del rubio que no llegó. Quizás esperaba un abrazo, o algo así, pero él era el condenado Uchiha Sasuke y no haría algo así. Cerró los ojos viendo que sus palabras no le habían alcanzado, no se le daba bien esas cosas..

- Naruto…- continuó - A mi me gustas tal como eres- decidió que había hablado de más y giró sobre sus talones para abandonar la azotea, el resto era cosa del rubio.

-¡No te vayas! -le cogió por la muñeca reaccionando al fin-. No te vayas…

Se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro al rubio sin entender porque ahora reaccionaba de esa forma tan apasionada. Por esa vez cedería y se giró para darle la cara al rubio para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

- ¡Es… Es sólo que no me quiero convertir en una carga para ti! -se confesó dándole la espalda para que no le viera la cara-. Siempre estás perdiendo clases por mi culpa… -apretó fuertemente los ojos, cerrando los puños-. Y… encima, estoy pagando mi frustración con todos los que me rodean… -se le escapó una lágrima pensando en cómo había tratado a Ino el viernes anterior-. ¡Soy un idiota!

Tomó aire y trató de tranquilizarse, ver a Naruto llorando hacía se le llevaran los demonios, era como algo que no pudiera concebir que pasara. Tenía que controlar aquello que le ardía por dentro.

- Oi...idiota…- le llamó- ¿te gusta que te llame así?

- No… -musitó-.

- Entonces deja de decir sandeces- continuó hablando con calma- Tus amigos han ido a buscarte cuando has decidido desaparecer, ahora mismo estan buscándote. Eres un dobe que preocupa a la gente; en vez de correr a esconderte tienes que darle la cara las cosas.- Miró a Naruto aunque este evadiera su mirada.- Asume la responsabilidad de tus acciones.

Vale, eso había sido una mierda de forma de alentar a alguien, pero no podía evitar decir lo que pensaba por duro que fuera, a pesar que trataba de suavizar las cosas al final era incapaz de ser socialmente correcto.

- Si realmente sientes haberte comportado como un idiota, te disculpas; no es tan difícil…-

**Mira quién fue a hablar**, pensó para sí, esbozando una discreta sonrisa. Estaba siendo más idiota que al principio y lo sabía, pero aquél sentimiento de culpa era una espiral de la que no podía salir. Pero las palabras del moreno le llegaron, así que se golpeó fuerte con las palmas de las manos en las mejillas y se secó la cara con la manga de su camisa.

- Así que… -comenzó girándose para afrontarle- ...tengo que asumir las responsabilidades de mis acciones… -repitió las palabras del moreno, dando unos pasos hacia él-.

- Sí - fue escueto.

- ¿Y qué pasa si… -se abrazó a su cintura-... te beso? -se quedó a escasos centímetros de sus labios-.

Permaneció en silencio, mirando como se acercaba.

- Que tendrás que asumir que te haga mío cuando menos te lo esperes…-

- Je... -sonrió para sí, desviando sus labios hasta el mentón del moreno, depositando allí el beso-.

Aquello fue malvado por parte del rubio, besarle ahí en esa zona tan neutra, suspiró profundamente con resignación. Apartó la mirada, pero disfrutó el calor del abrazo, le gustaba sentirle cerca. Fue entonces cuando el rubio decidió darle un mordisco suave en la oreja, tirando de ella hacia sí con suavidad.

-Ngh- Se quejó, no por el dolor sino por la sensación que despertó eso junto el calor del cuerpo del rubio pegado al suyo-. ¿Estás jugando?- le miró con severidad. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su autocontrol pero también necesitaba momentos de calma.

- ¿No puedo? -preguntó recorriéndole el cuello con la lengua-.

- ¡Naruto!- se apartó frotando con la mano esa parte que le había lamido, aquello ya era demasiado para él.- Te estoy diciendo que asumas las responsabilidades de lo que haces…- le miró-. Dime Naruto, ¿hasta dónde piensas llegar?

- P-pues… -aquella pregunta le sorprendió, pero le hizo recordar por qué había tenido que ir a la enfermería por la mañana. Ciertamente no quería pensar mucho en ello, y al ver la intensidad con la que le miraban aquellos ojos negros empezó a sentir el calor acudir a sus mejillas- ...Y-yo… -le apartó la mirada sin saber qué respuesta darle-.

-...- suspiró volviendo a frotarse el cuello tratando de borrar la sensación que le dejó la lengua del rubio, no tenía ni idea hasta que intensidad reaccionaba su cuerpo a su contacto.- Entonces …- le miró - tendremos que ponernos unos límites. ya lo hablaremos más adelante.

- Unn... -asintió, abrumado por esos pensamientos que cada vez se agolpaban más en su cabeza-.

Lo cierto es que quería sentirle de nuevo. Quería volver a tenerle tan cerca que pudiera sentir el calor de su cuerpo golpeándole la piel y poder recorrerle con los dedos y los labios cada centímetro. Dibujando sus formas suavemente, subiendo y bajando los montículos de su pecho, y su abdomen y….

**¡Otra vez no!**, se gritó a sí mismo en su fuero interior, rascándose la cabeza con fuerza en un intento de hacer salir esos pensamientos de su mente. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un tormento.

- Será mejor que volvamos…- Comentó con calma - la hora del descanso debe estar a punto de terminar. Se dió media vuelta para irse por donde había venido pero tras dar unos pasos miró a Naruto por encima del hombro. - Dentro de dos días dan los resultados- comentó antes de volver a emprender su camino.

De repente, Naruto puso los pies sobre la tierra, viendo cómo se alejaba. ¿De qué servía desquiciarse tanto? Si suspendía… Se acabó. Se quedó unos minutos más en la azotea, mirando entre las rejas a los alumnos que paseaban por el patio.

**Realmente… ¿dejará de hablarme?**, se preguntó con la mirada turbada.

Pasó por los baños antes de regresar a clase, para lavarse la cara. Verdaderamente daba asco, con los ojos hinchados del berrinche que se había cogido el solo. Se quedó frente al espejo, observando su reflejo, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Hasta que no sonó el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de las clases, no volvió en sí.

Para cuando entró en su aula, ya estaban todos sentados, hablando unos con otros, esperando que dieran comienzo las aburridas clases de Yamato-sensei.

- Esto...Naruto…- Se acercó la pelirosa cuando la clase terminó - ¿estas…?...- se lo pensó un poco antes de seguir - lamento lo de esta mañana…- le miró a los ojos.

- Tranquila, Sakura-chan… no es tu culpa -se forzó a sonreírle-. Perdona que te contestara así…

Sakura simplemente asintió y desapareció de clase en la hora del patio, dejando a los dos tranquilos, sospechaba que ellos dos tenían cosas que hablar y no quería estorbar.

Las clases pasaron sin más altibajos hasta que finalmente sonó el timbre de la última clases.

- Oi oi…- no arrastreis las sillas- se quejó Hatake Kakashi- recordad que mañana teneis que traer una redacción de 300 palabras sobre el tema que hemos tratado hoy…- Suspiró resignado como la gente no le hacía puto caso y se dedicó a recoger él también sus cosas.

El rubio estaba esmerado recogiendo sus cosas cuando sintió un agarre en el hombro. Se trataba del Uchiha que ya tenía su bolsas de deportes para hacer tiro.

- ¿No decías que ibas a venir hoy a mi casa?- soltó a bocajarro

- ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo? -preguntó extrañado, no recordaba haberle dicho nada-.

Al Uchiha le faltó poco para hacer un facepalm que pasara a los apuntes de historia. El rubio no entendía el concepto de invitación descarada.

"Demasiado dobe…" suspiró en sus adentros, así que con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se puso erguido mirando al rubio.

- Oh, pues entonces nada, nos vemos- se acomodó las bolsas en el hombro-.

- Hasta luego… -contestó aún confundido, viendo como se alejaba-.

**Mira que llega a ser corto el dobe…**, se marchó pensando.

Uchiha se cruzó con Inuzuka y se dedicaron miradas frías y distantes, Sasuke continuó su camino mientras Inuzuka se acercó corriendo al rubio.

- Ne, Naruto, los chicos y yo vamos a hacer sesión de vicio en el centro comercial; ¿te apuntas? ¡Dicen que van a hacer un torneo de las máquinas de garfios esas donde hay cosas tan chulas! dicen que habrán consolas y juegos. ¡A que te apuntas!- se le veía realmente ilusionado con todo aquello.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto. ¿No estaban enfadados con él? De repente los ojos le empezaron a picar, con las lágrimas agolpándose.

- Buaaahhh -se abrazó fuerte a Kiba-. ¡Perdóname tío! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! -gimoteó-.

-Eh- la primera reacción del castaño fue sorpresa por el abrazo - ¿hacer el que?- estaba confundido, enseguida que su neurona reaccionó empezó a empujar a naruto para que le soltara - ¡Vale ya! ¿que van a pensar si nos ven así?- suspiró colocándose las manos sobre las caderas - Últimamente has estado muy raro…- empezó - por eso nos gustaría que nos acompañaras esta tarde después de las actividades del club.-

- Unn -contestó, aspirando por la nariz, intentando que no se le cayera el moquillo-. ¡Luego nos vemos! -le confirmó, cogiendo su bolsa deportiva, y salió corriendo hacia el club-.

Kiba sonrió triunfante y volvió con el resto, sin duda sería una buena tarde masculina, jugarían a las recreativas hasta que se le limaran la yemas de los dedos y conseguiría algún premio millonario en la máquina de los ganchos. ¿qué más podía pedir?.

* * *

_**REVIEWS**_

BUenas Gente! lamento mucho el retraso! Solochely y yo estamos juntas, pero he tenido unas semanas muy malas de salud, si no era por una cosa por otra. Pobre solochely...lo que tiene que aguantar…;A; ha sido una lástima no poder disfrutar el verano como toca...Si es que… no se pueden hacer planes…

KrMiz

LOL la verdad que no quieres que sufra Naruto para que sufra Sasuke! creo que una relación no consiste en eso! XDDD

MeruVantas

Si...Naruto es muy dramático en algunas ocasiones...y en otras un bocazas! XDDD Muchas gracias comentar. Muchas más angustias por venir!

sam

AWWWW muchisimas gracias! me alegra que te guste (tanto como para desvelarte)...la verdad que Solochely se ocupa de Naruto y yo de Sasuke, nuestras personalidades se ajustan más. Yo no se pensar como Naruto y Solochely no tanto como Sasuke. XDDD aunque realmente mi personalidad dista mucho de Sasuke XDD. Espero que te guste esta actualización!

hazukirokudo

AWW Si sabes que están hechos el uno para el otro ;A; pero sí, esta bien sufrir! Aun te faltan muchos conflictos! espero que disfrutes de ellos como nosotras de escribir este fic! yo AMO a Itachi! love love! Aún faltan muchos PJS! dales tiempo! XDDD gracias por comentar!

_Roo-Uchiha_

Sasuke y Naruto son una relación perfecta encamines como lo encamines! los amo mucho como tu! Esta actualización ha sido más tardía, culpa mía estuve enferma ;A; (usura-tialmant).

Zanzamaru

Esperoq ue te hayan gustado los sucesos de este capítulo, aunque finalmente no han dormido solos! Muchas gracias por seguir comentando! *A*


	21. Quebraderos de cabeza

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

* * *

**Kizuna XXI**

- ¡Shaaannaroooooo!

Se escuchó por todo el pabellón el ruido seco que siguió al grito de guerra de la pelirosa.

- ¿Ves? Por eso le tengo pánico… -le susurró Naruto a Lee, desde detrás de una esquina-.

- A mí me tiembla el cuerpo de la emoción al verla tan enérgica -aclaró el cejudo-. ¡Es apasionante ver la fuerza de la juventud!

- Mejor vámonos, antes de que nos pille… No quiero que la fuerza de su juventud me parta la espalda... -dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, turbado por el ímpetu que ponía la rosada en sus clases de artes marciales-. Espera… -se quedó afinando la vista- ...esa es… ¿es la enfermera?

- ¿Eh? ¿Tsunade-sensei? -miró perplejo al rubio-. ¿No lo sabías? Ella da las clases de Jiu Jitsu a las chicas -le informó, casi como si debiera de saberlo ya-.

- Madre mía… -le recorrió un escalofrío al recordar el carácter de la mujer-. ¡Vámonos, corre! -le inquirió cogiéndole de la camisa-.

Aún se sacudía del espanto que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se reunieron con el resto del grupo en la entrada del instituto. Realmente a Naruto le hacía falta despejarse de todo lo que le estaba atormentando últimamente, y agradeció en gordo que sus amigos acudieran a salvarle de sí mismo.

- ¡Toma! ¡Palizón! -gritó eufórico cuando ganó por quinta vez consecutiva a Kiba al street fighter-.

- ¡Otra! ¡Ahora sí que te vas a enterar! -le devolvió el grito encolerizado-.

Siguieron jugando a las recreativas, a la espera de que empezara el torneo que le había comentado antes el Inuzuka. Aunque más que un torneo, era algo más bien semejante a una rifa: debían intentar conseguir una de las cajas que había dentro de la máquina, cada una con un número. No fue sino hasta el tercer intento que Naruto consiguió agarrar una. Shikamaru por el contrario se mostró muy diestro, y a la primera sacó la suya. Shino y Lee también tuvieron suerte de no tener que pelearse mucho con los garfios. Kiba y Choji sin embargo… por más que lo intentaban sólo conseguían que, como mucho, se le escapara justo antes de caer por el agujero, dándose por vencidos al sexto intento. Cuando hubieron terminado, sólo quedaba pasarse por el mostrador, donde un trabajador buscaba el premio que le correspondía a cada número.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con el de Nara. ¡Le había tocado nada más y nada menos que una consola portable! Todos quedaron emocionados, esperando algún premio similar para los demás. Pero se desvanecieron esos ánimos al ver que el premio de Shino era un simple peluche. Y a pesar de que a Lee sólo le dieron un póster de Jackie Chan, se emocionó tanto que casi parecía salirle fuego por los ojos.

Naruto estaba impaciente por ver lo que había conseguido él. Tragó saliva cuando le dio su cajita al trabajador. ¿Tendría suerte y le tocaría un videojuego? Algo mejor que el peluche que le habían dado a Shino también estaría bien. Se le hizo eterna la espera mientras al otro lado del mostrador, el joven buscaba el número de Naruto.

- ¿Una cartera? -le preguntó Kiba mirando por encima del hombro del rubio, curioso-.

- Jmmm -frunció el ceño, algo decepcionado-.

- Si no te gusta, me la quedo yo... -le informó mientras intentaba quitársela de las manos-.

Justo antes de que llegara a cogerla, se acordó de la cartera de Sasuke. Si hubiera tenido una cadena, como la que tenía la que le acaba de tocar, no se le habría perdido. Y entonces se le encendió la bombilla.

**Podría regalársela…**, pensó para sí.

- ¡Y una mierda! -le contestó alejándola del Inuzuka-. ¡Es mía! -le espetó, enfurruñado-.

- Vale, vale… No te enfades… -le dijo riendo entre dientes-. ¡Que era broma!

El castaño empezó a reírse, y pronto le siguieron los demás, del comportamiento infantil que acababa de tener: escondió la cartera por dentro de su chaqueta, encogiéndose para que nadie pudiera alcanzarla, y el labio inferior le sobresalía ampliamente. Parecía un crío de cinco años con un berrinche del quince.

.

.

.

- Ya he vuelto…- anunció su llegada-.

- Bienvenido!- le saludó el adulto y continuó leyendo el periódico.

- Buenas tardes Sasuke .-le saludó Itachi- ¿Como ha ido?- quiso interesarse en el primer día que el moreno regresaba a la escuela tras la crisis.

- Bien…- fue escueto - subo a mi cuarto- comentó subiendo las escaleras

Itachi le miró extrañado, parecía como desilusionado. Ya le tiraría de la lengua más tarde.

Lo primero que hizo Sasuke al soltar las mochilas fue empezar los deberes incluyendo la redacción de Kakashi que comentó al final de la última hora. Al terminar, encendió la consola y se echó unas cuantas partidas. Mientras estaba en ello, le vino a la memoria la conversación entre Inuzuka y el rubio.

"- Ne, Naruto, los chicos y yo vamos a hacer sesión de vicio en el centro comercial; ¿te apuntas? ¡Dicen que van a hacer un torneo de las máquinas de garfios esas donde hay cosas tan chulas! dicen que habrán consolas y juegos. ¡A que te apuntas!- se le veía realmente ilusionado con todo aquello.

- Buaaahhh -se abrazó fuerte a Kiba-. ¡Perdóname tío! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! -gimoteó-.

- Últimamente has estado muy raro…- empezó - por eso nos gustaría que nos acompañaras esta tarde después de las actividades del club.-

- Unn -contestó, aspirando por la nariz, intentando que no se le cayera el moquillo-. ¡Luego nos vemos! -le confirmó, cogiendo su bolsa deportiva, y salió corriendo hacia el club-."

"Dobe…" gruñó en sus adentros sintiendo que se le acabaron las ganas de jugar.

La rabia le venció y dejó el mando a un lado, dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama, mirando el techo desnudo de su habitación. Se sentía decepcionado de que el rubio ignorara su invitación pero aceptara tan abiertamente la del otro. Sabía que hizo mal quedándose a escuchar la conversación, pero eso era algo que no quería volver a hacer. Hubiera sido muy feliz sin saber que Naruto estaría en ese momento riendo con los amigos.

Podrían ser los amigos del rubio pero él no se sentía vinculado a ellos, solo comía con ellos porque Naruto estaba ahí.

Después de lo exámenes se moría de ganas de estar con el rubio, pero quizás la conversación que tuvieron en la azotea no fue el mejor estimulante para que Naruto quisiera quedar con él, a solas en una habitación. No pudo evitar suspirar profundamente. Aunque despertó de sus pensamientos repentinamente cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil, avisándole de un mensaje nuevo.

"- Temeeeee… tengo algo para ti ^_^"

Permaneció en silencio preguntándose que sería, se obligó a borrar la sonrisa que se le dibujó en la cara. Viniendo de Naruto, a saber qué podría ser… Dudó en contestarle, si bien decidió que sería mejor que disfrutara de la compañía de sus colegas.

La mirada fue directamente al calendario donde vió que en dos días estarían las notas. A pesar de haber estudiado, no le había ido demasiado bien; su mente estaba demasiado disipada. Temía decepcionar a Itachi. Naruto era otro tema...pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que se había esforzado. Le gustaría ver quién había sido el mejor…

Con ese pensamiento terminó el resto de su día y se fue a dormir temprano; no dejaría que el dobe se le adelantara como esa mañana. Suspiró profundamente antes de cerrar los ojos. Se sintió estúpido por hacerlo.

.

.

.

- ¡Bienvenido! -saludó sorprendido cuando escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta de la entrada; hoy Iruka había regresado antes de lo esperado-.

- Ya he vuelto -anunció, extrañado de escuchar a Naruto trastear en la cocina-. ¿Qué haces? -preguntó curioso cuando vió que tenía toda la cara y las manos llenas de harina-.

- ¡Nii-chan! ¡Niichan! ¡He encontrado una receta súper fácil para hacer la masa de las pizzas! -intentó darle un abrazo, con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

-Miedo me das… -le contestó, forcejeando con él para que no le ensuciara-. Espero que no quemes el horno… -añadió, mirando por encima del chaval, para ver lo que se traía entre manos-. Espera que te ayudo… -resignado, se quitó el jersey, dejando al descubierto la camisa del trabajo, y se puso el delantal encima cuando vió las formas esperpénticas que tenían las masas-. Mira… -le indicó que se acercara-.

Naruto se horrorizó cuando hizo una bola con la masa que tanto le había costado de estirar.

- Primero haces una pelota así -le empezó a explicar cuando la bola era ya casi completamente redonda-. Luego la aplastas un poco con la mano -el chico se quedó expectante observando lo que hacía su padrino; ese paso no lo había hecho él- estiras así con el rodillo… giras para estirar en la otra dirección… -le contaba afaenado- y cuando está así, pones una mano en el medio, y con la otra estiras hacia afuera y giras la masa otra vez -ahora entendía el muchacho por qué no conseguía darle una forma redondeada cuando estiraba la masa: ese truco tampoco lo sabía-. Y ya está -le sonrió una vez finalizó con la explicación-.

- Uoooo -al rubio le brillaron los ojos al ver lo perfecta que había quedado-. ¡Ahora yo!

Animado, se puso a trabajar con lo que quedaba de masa. Aunque a él no le quedó tan perfecta como a Iruka, pero se sintió orgulloso de lo que había mejorado tras la explicación. Ya sólo quedaba poner los ingredientes sobre ella, y estarían listas.

- Creo que me voy a guardar un poco para desayunar mañana -le comentó al adulto una vez se sintió satisfecho, tras la cena-. ¡Necesito energía para empezar las clases con buen pie! -se animó a sí mismo-.

- Espero que no te siente mal ja ja ja -se burló Iruka-. A ver si vas a tener que pasarte la mañana en el baño…

- Nii-chan… -se quejó-. Venga ya, que no estaba mala…

- La verdad es que no -sonrió, llevándose las manos al vientre-.

- Nee… ¿cómo es que has venido tan pronto hoy? -preguntó intrigado mientras recogía la mesa-.

- No había mucha gente… Y cómo el otro día tuve que quedarme de más, me lo ha compensado permitiéndome salir antes -le explicó mientras le ayudaba-. La verdad que me hacía falta… -se masajeó un poco los hombros-. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Has hecho ya los deberes?

Naruto dió un respingo al escuchar la palabra mágica. Se le había olvidado por completo la redacción que había pedido el profesor al final de la clase.

- Pues… -empezó a decir con media sonrisa-.

- Anda, tira… Ya termino yo.

A toda prisa subió a su habitación para luego ir al baño a asearse un poco. Tenía harina hasta en las cejas. Iban a dar las once cuando consiguió terminar el artículo opinión.

- Los comentarios de texto dan asco… -refunfuñó en voz baja-.

Andaba revisando su agenda, cuando Iruka pasó a darle las buenas noches.

- Y no te acuestes tarde… -le recalcó mientras abandonaba la habitación-.

Aquello le hizo recordar cuando se encontró con Sasuke por la mañana. Había sido agradable encontrarse con el moreno a primera hora. Se metió en la cama con la emoción de poder repetirlo al día siguiente.Y, recordando lo que había pasado durante el día, casi sin querer, rememoró el momento en el que le había abrazado, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que quedara entre sus piernas.

**¡Deja de pensar en eso!**, se reprendió así mismo.

Por eso mismo había tenido que irse a la enfermería, fastidiando a Sasuke, que tuvo que acompañarle…

Menudo rebote se cogió consigo mismo… Tenía que intentar que no le volviera a pasar.

"Y si dejas de ser tú mismo, olvídate de mí también…", recordó las palabras del moreno.

Ciertamente se estaba comportando como un idiota. Todos los esfuerzos que había hecho hasta ahora se irían al traste si se seguía comportando así.

"¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar?"

Aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza. Tanto que le hicieron abrir los ojos como platos.

**¿Hasta dónde pienso llegar…?**

De nuevo volvió a rememorar los pensamientos que le habían hecho tener que acudir a la enfermería. Volvió a imaginarse a Sasuke encima suya, besándole a lo largo de toda su piel desnuda. Casi pudo sentirlo, y cómo le apretaría más contra él. Cómo seguiría acariciándole, bajando cada vez más por su vientre hasta…

**¡Dios! Y cuándo lleguemos hasta ese punto… ¿Qué?**, se atormentó, golpeándose la frente con el puño cerrado, acalorado nada más que de pensarlo.

Empezaba a sentirse agobiado. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Bueno, algo sí. Tampoco sería demasiado diferente que con una chica… ¿no? Pero tampoco había tenido relaciones antes, así que se encontraba en el punto de partida.

De un salto, se levantó de la cama y encendió el ordenador. La desesperación se apoderaba de él cada segundo de más que tardaba en arrancar el sistema operativo. Y una vez hubo abierto el buscador, se quedó helado.

**Soy… ¿gay?**, se preguntó así mismo, desconcertado.

Hasta ahora no le había dado dos pensamientos a todo lo que había estado pasando. ¡Se sentía atraído sexualmente por un chico y hasta ahora no había caído en ello!

**Pero siempre me he fijado en las chicas… Jamás he visto a los demás chicos de esta manera… Puedo darle un abrazo a cualquiera de mis amigos, y no siento nada parecido a lo que siento cuando estoy con él…**, reflexionó.

Aún confuso por su propia sexualidad, tecleó, ahogado con cada letra que escribía en el buscador, como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma por ello. Pinchó en el primer link que encontró y se puso a leer por encima el artículo.

"Errores comunes en una relación gay", ponía en el título.

"El amor se construye entre dos y se desarma entre tres…"

"El amor no es necesidad, es plenitud…"

"Si discutes, que sea para fortalecer la relación…"

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo con esto. Siempre andaban a la gresca por cualquier tontería.

"Ninguna relación es perfecta y todos terminamos teniendo un desacuerdo tarde o temprano… ...Elige bien las batallas que deseas pelear. Discutir con tu pareja no tiene porqué ser un problema… ...Cuando tu pareja no esté diciendo todo lo que tú deseabas oír, aprende a escuchar y entender su punto de vista. Después de todo, has elegido estar con él."

**¿Y por qué no me entiende él a mí?**, se preguntó frustrado.

Cerró la página y buscó otra con información que fuera más de su interés. Pero al no encontrar nada útil cambió los términos de la búsqueda. Y aunque estaba intentando evitarlo, al final no le quedó más remedio que darle click a un enlace de un vídeo titulado 'relación homosexual', ya que por más que navegaba por la red, no encontraba lo que quería saber y se negaba una y otra vez de entrar en sitios pornográficos. Se colocó los auriculares, y, para su alivio, era un vídeo de un programa de televisión que trataba sobre el tema. Se aburrió un poco al principio con tanto preámbulo y palabrería hasta que le resonaron en los oídos lo que quería saber.

"...y no tener miedo a ciertas cosas. Bueno, mucha gente siempre habla… Yo creo que, siempre que hablas un poco de la relación entre dos caballeros, todo el mundo está muy preocupado de cómo va a ser el tema de la penetración…", esta última palabra le hizo tragar saliva.

"Yo creo que, en realidad, hay muchísimas maneras de penetrar. Y hay muchísimos órganos en nuestro cuerpo con los cuales… emm… hacer esa acción…"

Al rubio empezaba a sudarle la frente sólo de pensar. Intentó imaginarlo por un momento y acabó dándose de golpes con el puño en la frente de nuevo para obligarse a poner su atención en lo que estaba diciendo el hombre del vídeo. Volvió a tragar saliva con fuerza, atento a la respuesta de la pregunta que acababa de hacer una de las presentadoras.

"- ¿Cuáles son las mejores posiciones? En tú opinión..

- Ahhh ajá… ummm... Pues yo creo que… Ujum -se aclaraba la voz mientras le atosigaban con más comentarios y preguntas-"

Si a las lecciones del instituto le prestara tanta atención como a esta entrevista, seguro que sacaba dieces en todo.

"- ¿Cómo puedo pulirme como amante?

-Dejándote llevar, claro..."

De vez en cuando reía para sí con las tonterías y los chistes que decían. Pero le parecía interesante todo lo que escuchaba. A cada explicación, se sentía algo más seguro ante un posible encuentro así con el moreno.

Justo antes de que terminara el programa hubo algo que le hizo reflexionar.

"- Me gustaría que cerráramos esta entrevista con una conclusión importante, acerca de la palabra "culpa". Porque la sexualidad no puede tener culpa. En ninguno de los sentidos y en ninguno de los escenarios. Y quizás el público que nos está viendo hoy, siente culpa por desear algo diferente ó por ser juzgados por sus deseos.

- No deberían, por eso no. Porque el que tú sientas, ó ames a una persona de tu mismo sexo… eso no significa un castigo. Todo lo contrario. Es sólamente un deseo…

-¿Cómo manejar ese sentimiento? -le preguntó una presentadora a la otra, especializada en sexología-.

- Desde el punto de vista clínico no es un problema, no es una enfermedad. No es algo… y esto es muy valioso, no es algo que "yo" decido hacer. No es algo que ahora yo digo "quiero que me guste tal cosa". Es algo que tú vas descubriendo. Y es algo que es complicado porque, cuando yo comienzo a buscar referentes y apoyo en mi entorno, yo no tengo a quién pedirle ayuda en estos temas.

- Al final, aceptar la homosexualidad, es una decisión de ser feliz -le cortó de nuevo la otra-.

- Totalmente. Y sobre todo de restarle importancia al sexo, que sé que es muy importante en este programa… -aclaró el hombre- ...pero, en realidad, es sólamente un rato divertido y placentero, dentro de la felicidad de la relación en pareja. Y eso se aplica tanto homosexuales como a heteros."

Una vez terminó el video, y casi como si su mente hubiera salido de su cuerpo, apagó el ordenador y se quitó los auriculares, permaneciendo sentado frente a la pantalla, recostándose bien en la silla y relajando los hombros. Toda la información que había recibido iba ordenándose en su cabeza mientras escuchaba el sonido de los árboles, golpeándose unas ramas con otras a causa del viento, y el silencio cuando éste cesaba. Para cuando miró el reloj de mesa, había pasado más de una hora en lo que a él le pareció un pestañeo. Recorrió con la mirada lo que tenía por allí encima, incluída la cartera que quería regalarle a Sasuke, hasta que llegó a su agenda, que estaba abierta por el día en que les tenían que entregar las notas.

- No sé qué mierdas hago… -se le escapó de los labios-.

**Si no apruebo, no me sirve de nada todo esto**, se reprochó.

Desalentado, cerró la agenda. Ese día le iba a arrebatar todas sus esperanzas, y lo sabía. Se metió en la cama con las expectativas de dormirse pronto. Pero no paraba de dar vueltas, de un lado a otro, intentando imaginar su propia reacción ante el dichoso papel con las calificaciones. Y cuando conseguía conciliar el sueño, volvía a despertarse porque, incluso dormido, su desesperación era tal, que le devolvía a la consciencia.

- Naruto…- lejos, muy lejos.- ¡Naruto!- ahora era más cerca - ¡NARUTO!

El sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse de golpe le sobresaltó, con los ojos que abrió con dificultad miró a Iruka que llevaba el delantal. Por un momento le costó identificar porque iba así. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, fuera hacía frío y en la camita se estaba a gusto…

- ¡Son las siete y veinte!

"Las siete y veinte…" pensó "por que tiene que entrar tan pronto a clase...debería entrar a las diez y no a las ocho…"

Abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿¡Son las siete y veinte?!- se lanzó contra uno de los despertadores que marcaba la hora.

- ¡Hace tiempo que han sonado! - con un movimiento directo señaló dirección a las escaleras que bajaban - ¡A desayunar y al colegio YA!.-

Naruto no tardó en apartar las mantas sintiendo el aire fresco de la mañana, aún faltaba para el invierno pero ya empezaba a notarse. Maldijo en sus adentros, se sentía tan cansado...el que quería llegar temprano para estar con el moreno. Salió de casa, tras despedirse de Iruka, royendo como podía una de las tostadas mientras pedaleaba frenéticamente sin apoyarse en el sillin. Tenía que llegar a tiempo!

- Oh...Buenos días Naruto…- Le sonrió Kakashi-sensei bajo la máscara que siempre llevaba, era fácil saber cuando sonreía porque cerraba los ojos de forma afable.

- Por favor Haruno continua tu la lectura…- propuso el peliblanco

- ¡Si!- esta se puso en pie y empezó a recitar el poema de una de las princesas de la era Meiji. Estaban en clase de Lengua y tocaba poesía tradicional.

Sasuke siguió la lectura, pero al rato desvió la mirada hacia la ventana un momento. Ahí pudo ver a Naruto dando las vueltas corriendo al patio cumpliendo el castigo de Kakashi, éste también miraba esporádicamente que estuviera cumpliendo el castigo.

- Dobe…- Suspiró.

- Ne, Uchiha- le interrumpió kakashi en sus pensamientos - ¿Podrás explicar a que se refiere este poema?

Sasuke se puso en pie y tomó el libro para hacer referencias a estrofas en específico. El maestro asintió satisfecho continuando con la clase. Al tomar asiento miró de reojo de nuevo por la ventana viendo como Naruto se apoyaba con ambas manos en las rodillas para tomar aire. Al moreno se le dibujó una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- la risa de Kiba fue atronadora cuando cruzó la puerta de la cafetería encontrándole sentado en una de las mesas, se acercó corriendo - Te he visto corriendo por el patio, eres un caso Naruto…- sonrió con malicia.

- ¡Vete a la porra Kiba!- gruñó apartando la mirada avergonzado y empezó a sorber de la pajita de su bebida.

- Hay que ver…-Bufó la pelirosa-. Encima Kakashi- sensei que nunca llega a la hora…-

- Por eso pensé que me daría tiempo antes de que apareciera él…- dijo con la boca pequeñita.

- Bueno el caso es que me has entretenido la mañana…- Finalizó en Inuzuka y se alejó para volver a la cola con Shikamaru y Choji.

- Esto…¿Naruto-kun?- la voz de Hinata hizo su aparición y se sentó en la bancada de enfrente. Naruto la saludó, ella miró en varias direcciones antes de tomar el valor de decir algo - ¿C- cómo te fueron los exámenes? -al fin al cabo no había tenido tiempo para preguntarle, últimamente el rubio parecía tener muchos problemas-.

- ¿Eh…? ...Meh… -comentó sin pensarlo-.

- Oh... -Hinata bajó la mirada-. Esperemos que te hayan ido mejor de lo que crees, Naruto-kun…

- Espero… -suspiró. Naruto miró de reojo a Sasuke, que estaba sentado a su lado, pero este no le devolvió la mirada. Parecía demasiado concentrado en su almuerzo, comiendo en silencio-.

- WOOO Hinata…- Comentaron Sakura e Ino maravilladas- ¡Qué bento* más bonito!

- G-Gracias…- comentó la azabache-.

Sakura dió una mirada furtiva al moreno y se acercó a Hyuga para susurrarle algo en el oído. Hinata subió lentamente de color y asintió con la cabeza. Sakura pareció muy satisfecha con lo que le acababa de decir y Hinata continuó comiendo ocultando su rubor detrás de sus largos mechones azabaches.

Naruto miró la escena sin comprender nada. Las chicas eran muy extrañas. Pero no se le escapó la mirada que le lanzó la pelirosa a Sasuke, pero por suerte el moreno no pareció reaccionar. Miró por un momento el perfil de Uchiha, le estaba empezando a volver cabrear que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de él, pero debía admitir que tenía unas facciones muy atrayentes y la profundidad de sus ojos negros atrapaba a cualquiera.

Sasuke notó su mirada analítica y la levantó de la comida para clavarse en los suyos azules ...así se quedaron durante un rato hasta que logró mover los labios.

- ¡Ey, Naruto!- se colgó de su cuello El Inuzuka- ¿Que vas a hacer con lo de ayer?

- ¡Kiba! - se quejó , le había asustado y no le gustó que le frotara la cabeza con los nudillos - ¿a que te refieres?

- No te hagas el tonto, si no la quieres…-

Naruto no supo a que se refería hasta que cayó en la cuenta de la cartera que había ganado. le había mandado un mensaje a Sasuke pero el muy desgraciado no le había contestado.

- ¡Venga ya! Es mía y hago lo que quiero…- se quejó.

- Mira que eres…-

- Ya lo hablamos luego…- Le cortó el rubio. Kiba frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de Hinata mirándole con mala cara. "Ya me pedirás algo ya…", musitó en la distancia.

Sasuke miró la escena y lo cercano que era el Inuzuka con Naruto. Desvió la mirada a su comida y se centró en ella, bloqueando su intención de marcar distancias con el castaño; era amigo del rubio y aunque mutuamente no se tragaban sin haberse hecho nada, era mejor dejarlo pasar. Dió el último sorbo a su botella de agua y se puso en pie para dejar a los amigos hablar de lo que fuera. Iría a dar una vuelta a refrescarse él las ideas.

No había avanzado ni dos pasos cuando se encontró con la pelirosa que saltó a su encuentro.

- Sasuke-kun, comenzó - ¿Podría acompañarte un trecho?

- Haz lo que quieras…- contestó.

La muchacha lejos de sentirse repelida por su contestación se puso a su lado llevando las manos tras la espalda y caminó a su lado por los pasillos en completo silencio con una sonrisa dibujada y un tenue rubor en sus mejillas casi imperceptible. Uchiha abandonó las instalaciones pensando que el clima más frío disuaría a la chica, pero no lo hizo.

Algunas parejas paseaban por ahí y se mantuvieron mirandoles pasear juntos por los patios de la escuela, y el camino del parque interior. A pesar del frío Haruno no dijo nada y mucho menos se alejó.

- Sakura…- la llamó ya poniéndose nervioso de su presencia, estaba empezando a ver a dónde iba llevar eso y no podía permitirlo. - ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?.-

- Pensaba que no te importaría que caminara a tu lado Sasuke kun…- Se sorprendió por su comentario.

- ¿Por qué motivo me acompañas…?- cambió la pregunta.

- Pues…- se sintió un poco cohibida por la intensidad de la mirada del moreno.- Me gustaría…- dudó por un momento si seguir. Finalmente sonrió de forma cálida. - que le dieras las gracias a tu hermano por haberme llevado a casa y haber sido tan amable con Naruto y conmigo…-

Aquello pilló desprevenido al Uchiha.

- ¿Has estado caminando todo este rato conmigo para decirme que le de las gracias de tu parte?- una parte de él se sintió tratado como un idiota-.

- Quería encontrar las palabras exactas..- se excusó. - nunca me había sentido tan agusto en casa de alguien...y…- alzó la mirada buscando la mirada del moreno - Me gustaría volver algún día…-

Por la forma en que brillaron los ojos de la pelirosa era claro que había algo más que un deseo de volver a sentir la hospitalidad de su familia. Como no recibió respuesta, Sakura hizo una leve reverencia y se fue volviendo sola por el camino por el que habían venido con paso acelerado. Algo le dijo al Uchiha que Sakura había empezado a tomar una decisión.

Las clases llegaron a su fin y Sasuke se cargó sobre el hombro la funda en la que estaba guardado su arco. Estaba deseando volver a entrenar.

- Sasuke… -escuchó la voz del rubio desde su pupitre- Ayer te mandé un mensaje..- empezó.

- Lo ví… -negarlo sería estúpido-.

- ¿Te digo que tengo algo para ti y pasas de mi?- por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza dársela a Kiba que parecía interesado y la valoraría-.

- Estabas con tus amigos, no quería distraerte…

- Lo hubiera visto después...Teme…-bufó-.

Aquello sí que molestó al Uchiha, le estaba dejando de lado cuando estaba con otros. Se limitó a soltar aire lentamente por la nariz asumiendo que era sólo estupideces de sus hormonas disparadas.

- Si te interesa puedes venir a buscarlo a mi casa- la voz de Naruto pareció más suave y Sasuke le miró a los ojos. Naruto le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hoy no puedo, tengo que hacer unos recados con Itachi, ya en otro momento…- se dió media vuelta y se alejó - Nos vemos.

- Uhn…- Contestó el rubio viendo su espalda alejarse de él.

Uchiha se abofeteó a él mismo por haber rechazado un momento a solas con el rubio, pero aún se sentía dolido por el rechazo que le dió el día anterior. Seguramente sería que era tan DOBE que ni se dió cuenta de la clara invitación que le estaba proponiendo. Sin embargo prefirió estar con sus amiguitos.

"Calmate...calmate", se dijo a si mismo tomando aire.

No eran más que tonterías pasajeras; cuando les dieran las notas estaría con Naruto y le compensaría por todo sus esfuerzos. Se sintó orgullosos de si mismo por lo comprensivo que era con el rubio, dejando de lado su orgullo por estar con él, este solo fue un desliz pero lo compensaría más adelante.

.

.

.

- Ya he vuelto… -anunció desde la entrada-.

Obviamente no hubo respuesta. Iruka estaría aún en el trabajo, y hoy había regresado demasiado pronto a casa. Había decidido saltarse las clases de artes marciales ya que no se encontraba bien.

Con pesadez, subió hasta su cuarto. Le parecieron eternas las escaleras que normalmente subía de cuatro o cinco zancadas. Se fue deshaciendo de todo lo que le sobraba en el trayecto, desde la puerta de su habitación hasta la cama, hasta quedarse en ropa interior y se dejó caer desplomado.

Sólo faltaba un día para las notas, y le parecía que no llegaba nunca.

"_...a mí no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra como suspendas..."_

"_...Y si dejas de ser tú mismo, olvídate de mí también…"_

Sentía tanta ansiedad que los nervios se le agarraron al estómago: era como si lo estuvieran retorciendo, como quien escurre un trapo empapado, a la vez como si lo agitaran. La bola que se le había formado cada vez parecía empujar más hacia arriba.

Se encogió, con la almohada entre las piernas, intentando aliviar ese malestar. Pero según iban pasando los minutos, y le daba más vueltas al asunto del moreno, la cosa empeoraba más. Hasta que le llegó el punto que no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo al baño.

**Que asco…**, se dijo para sí, intentando no mirar lo acababa de salir por su boca.

Una vez se hubo enjuagado, buscó su móvil. Pero justo antes de marcar el número de Iruka, se lo pensó de nuevo.

**Sólo voy a molestarle por una tontería… ya se me pasará…**, se convenció.

Cuando hubo recuperado algo de fuerzas, se puso un chándal para estar cómodo y no coger frío. Le costó un mundo volver a bajar hasta la cocina para prepararse una manzanilla. Eso siempre le iba bien cuando tenía el estómago revuelto.

Fue apoyándose contra la pared y, como bien pudo, llegó hasta allí, sentándose a la pequeña mesa, donde solía cenar con Iruka. Ahí se quedó un buen rato, a la espera de que se le pasara un poco el mareo.

"- Temeeeee… tengo algo para ti ^_^", leyó de nuevo el último mensaje que le envió, mientras se tomaba la infusión.

Le invadió la tentación de escribirle e invitarle de nuevo.

**Tal vez haya cambiado de planes…**, quiso pensar.

Pero él tampoco tenía mucho tiempo de ver a su hermano, así que suposo que no era buena idea. Lentamente, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, escondiéndola entre sus brazos.

**Pero si mañana se confirma que he suspendido… ya no habrá más oportunindades…**.

Sintió de nuevo cómo se le encongía el estómago. Intentó apartar sus pensamientos yéndose al sofá. Se terminaría de tomar allí la manzanilla mientras veía algún programa de televisión.

Y en algún momento decidió taparse con una manta que tenía en el brazo del sofá, por lo que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido.

.

.

.

- Nii-san- llamó el joven al mayor que estaba en la cocina haciendo parte de la cena. Cuando recibió la mirada Sasuke la apartó

- ¿Qué pasa?- cuando se ponía en ese plan sabía que iba a decirle algo extremadamente adorable, desde el punto de vista de un Uchiha.

- ¿Querrías ir a tomar algo o ir al cine?-

Aquello fue totalmente inesperado. Parpadeó perplejo ante aquello.

- Sasuke…- empezó dispuesto a dar una negativa, el menor ya se lo veía y su rostro poco a poco se fue transformando en la típica de alguien decepcionado. Se le partió el corazón, hacía tanto tiempo que Sasuke no pedía su atención de aquella manera, parecía casi un gatito abandonado. - Tengo cosas que hacer hoy… ¿qué tal mañana?

- Y mañana me dirás que en otra ocasión…- instintivamente el menor se frotó la frente, por eso se puso a distancia prudencial para evitar ese toque de los dedos de su hermano. Resopló y se dió la vuelta para alejarse.- Da igual…-

- …- Se sintió mal , era cierto que nunca le reservaba tiempo a su hermano menor, pero ahora que tenía amigos, no entendía por qué iba a pedirle que le acompañara él. La respuesta fue demasiado evidente: se había peleado.

Sasuke recibió a la media hora la visita de su hermano, si quería podría salir por la noche. Aquello fue suficiente para el menor.

- Ha sido horrible…- pareció indignado el moreno - cada vez saben menos como hacer una película entretenida…- removió con la cuchara el café que tenía delante.

Tras la película fueron a un café nocturno en uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, las vistas de la ciudad nocturna eran preciosas: cuando se tiene dinero se puede disfrutar de sitios tan ideales como ese. Itachi rió suavemente ante la indignación de su hermano, sin duda para Sasuke sólo existian dos extremos: blanco o negro, los grises no tenían lugar para análisis

- No te exaltes Sasuke…-le aconsejo mirando como le daba un sorbo al café.

- Por cierto Itachi..- se acordó- Sakura me ha dicho que te agradeciera que la llevaras y por haber sido hospitalario con Naruto y ella…-

- Oh…- dijo con suavidad.

- Aunque de la forma que me lo dijo fue un poco incómodo, me pidió si podíamos caminar juntos y cuando ya me puso nervioso me dijo eso…- Suspiró- No me gustó nada cómo me miró…-

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- sonrió divertido ocultando su sonrisa tras la taza de café dando un corto sorbo a su taza.

- Es amiga de Naruto…él sabrá…- Aún no olvidaba que el rubio confesó que le gustaba la chica, aunque era diferente. Eso estaba abierto a muchas interpretaciones.

Itachi por su parte se había divertido viendo a Sasuke de aquella forma, nunca solía expresar lo que sentía, al parecer necesitaba desconectar un poco, aquel curso le estaba poniendo su mundo cabeza abajo y le estaba alterando.

"Llegará un día en que tengas que darle esquinazo a uno de los dos, tonto hermano menor…"

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke -kun!- saludó la acalorada pelirosa que se acercó pasando entre la gente hasta quedar al lado del moreno.

- Uhn…- Fue el saludo que le dió.

Había llegado la hora de las notas y el sistema japonés era publicar las notas en pizarrones. Ya a primera hora la gente se arremolinaba frente al tablón donde se exponían las puntuaciones, del 0 al 100. Había un gran murmullo y casi se empujaban para saber antes que nadie la nota que habían sacado. Como fue el caso de Sakura, que para salir de la marea de gente tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos.

No supo cómo logró verle pero consiguió discernir su característico pelo al fondo del pasillo, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que el tumulto se dispersara y dejara de amotinarse tapando todo el pasillo.

- ¿Sabes ya la nota?-

- No, aún no…- contestó llanamente.

Sakura se quedó a su lado apoyando la espalda también en la pared, mirando cómo la gente iba abandonado aquella aglomeración en cuanto sabían su nota. No era fácil encontrarla, al fin al cabo, las notas estaban colocadas por puntuación y no por nombre. Sakura había quedado de las 10 primeras con un 93; sabía perfectamente la nota de Sasuke ya que no era ningún enigma que el Uchiha era de los mejores estudiantes. Aunque se moría de ganas de decírsela, conservaría el secreto para que lo comprobara por él mismo. Mientras se contentaba del silencio entre ellos dos: para ella era un signo de bienestar entre ambos.

Naruto les vió desde el otro lado del pasillo. No podía evitar mirarle de reojo según se iba acercando hasta el tablón, sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho. Empezó a buscar algo más abajo de las calificaciones de 59*, pero hacia abajo no se encontraba. Por lo que fue subiendo con la mirada por la lista, cada vez más emocionado.

**Si he sacado más de un cincuenta y nueve… eso significa que…**.

Ahí estaba. ¡Un 71!

**¡Por los pelos!**, pensó eufórico para sí.

Iba a ponerse a gritar de alegría cuando se percató de un detalle que hizo que se le cayera el alma a los pies de golpe: junto a su nota había un asterisco.

Se quedó mirando al pie de la publicación.

"Todos aquellos alumnos con un asterisco en su nota, pasen por la sala de profesores para hablar con su tutor correspondiente".

**Eso no suena nada bien…**.

No le quedaba más remedio que pasar por delante de aquellos dos y, al hacerlo, le dedicó al moreno una mirada de total consternación, llevándose la mano a la nuca. No le dijo ni media palabra. Caminó hasta la sala de profesores sintiendo cómo se le iba desgarrando el alma a cada paso que daba.

- Historia… -repitió después de kakashi-sensei-.

- Es una lástima, un par de puntos más y no hubiera habido ningún inconveniente -le explicó al muchacho-. De todas maneras, como hoy no tenéis clase con él, me ha pedido que te entregue lo que tienes que hacer para que te apruebe -le tendió una hoja sonriendo-.

- ¿No tengo que repetir el examen? -agarró el papel incrédulo, reparando en que lo que tenía que hacer era un simple informe-.

- No -le aclaró sentándose delante de el-. Verás… A pesar de todo lo que te ha ocurrido desde principio de curso, la mayoría de tus profesores se han dado cuenta del cambio de actitud que has tenido estas últimas semanas -le explicó-, por lo que han decidido darte un voto de confianza... -se inclinó hacia él para mirarle directamente a los ojos, tan serio, que le provocó un respingo al rubio- …así que no lo desaproveches.

- ¡No! -respondió, poniéndose firme y haciendo el saludo militar. Se sorprendió así mismo percatándose de que se le había pegado ese gesto de Lee-.

- Muy bien… - volvió a relajarse sobre su silla-. Ale, a clase.

- ¡Sí! -como un torbellino se dirigió hasta la puerta-. ¡Gracias, Kakashi-sensei! -exclamó antes de cerrar-.

* * *

*Bento: es una ración de comida sencilla preparada para llevar. Tradicionalmente el _Bento_ suele contener arroz, pescado o carne y una guarnición o acompañamiento, por lo general a base de verdura. Está hecho a mano y suele ir en una bandeja o recipiente al uso, como cajas de madera.

* * *

REVIEWS

Uolassss! owo solochely here! xD

Usu anda ocupadilla con sus cosas asi q hoy contesto yo owo

hmmmm… solo por si acaso no leeis todas las respuestas… quisiera aclarar algo q por desgracia se da muy a menudo en este fandom y en el q no me gustaria q nos encasillaran u.u

esto no es un relato "sasunaru" ni " narusasu" (aunq yo hablo de la pareja siempre como sasunaru, no quiero decir q el dominante sea sasuke =/ ) si no lo q seria un "sasunarusasu", es decir, que aqui ninguno de los dos manda sobre el otro (si bien hay situaciones que por el motivo q sea si q se alza mas uno de los dos)

pero mas q nada decir q, al menos yo, los veo como lo q son: una pareja

y en una relación de pareja se tienen q respetar ambos _

y bueno… eso!

De antemano agradecer el apoyo q nos dais! la verdad q cuando empezamos con este fic, no esperaba q tuviera mucha acogida ^^Uu mas q nada porq empezo como un pasatiempo entre nosotras xD

y bueno, ya esta, q me estoy extendiendo demasiado ^^Uu

Zanzamaru:

Es lo q suele pasar… No puedes ir provocando asi por la vida xDD pero bueno, yo pienso q a su manera, Naruto es un provocador xD luego se encuentra con lo q se encuentra jajajaja xD

KrMiz:

Bueeeno es normal no? xD q te entre la curiosidad y eso… sobre todo en ciertas edades jijijiji 3

Ya nos contaras q te parecio este capitulo x3

hazukirokudo:

jmmm…. lo del dobe…. aarghhsdfklñasdf "no me llames dobe!" grrrr xD

me paso el dia diciendoselo a Usu ¬¬u

y pues… me alegro q te gustara el cap x3 a veces creamos situaciones un tanto extrañas jajajajaja xDD

Tupapisexy:

madre mia… o_o no deberias trasnocharte tanto mujer! ;A; q luego por la mañana ya se sabe q pasa… como a naruto en este capitulo jajajajajaj xDD

bueno… jmmm… como decirlo… ù.u este fic no trata sobre "narusasu" ni "sasunaru"... a mi modo de ver (solochely) se trata de una relación, y como tal ambos tienen q tomar parte en algun momento… ademas esta el añadido de q ambos tienen un caracter muy fuerte xD eso de dejarse dominar (sentimentalmente hablando) no creo q le guste a nadie ò.o

pero bueno, como muchas veces escribimos en modo de "conversacion" sin tener ni idea de lo q piensa la otra, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa xDD

ya veremos jejeje

Bluesoulred:

llamame dobe… ;_; pero no se q significa "cliffhanger"! ;A;

ewe anyway muchas gracias por tu apoyo! ;w; q sigas aun por aqui significa mucho para nosotras! ;A;

p.d. de aquello q hablamos, puedes mandarnos nota cuando quieras! aunq se q andas ocupada.. v_v

Roo-Uchiha:

zankiuuu! xD

la verdad… como he dicho por ahi arriba…. jajajaja muchas conversaciones son "reales" xDD (Usu toma el papel de Sasuke y yo el de Naruto) y pues…. ciertamente….. la verdad q no he de pensar mucho qué diria el… porq mi personalidad es muy parecida ^^U (demasiado diria yo ¬¬u )

y lo de las faltas… ^^Uu gomen xD pero es q al final despues de las parrafadas q escribimos lo acabamos pasando un poco por alto ^^Uu

anyway muchas gracias por el comment! x3

nana:

no me llames torpe! ;A;

jajajaja xD omg… en serio, espero no parecerme tanto a naruto… aunq usu no para de llamarme dobe… T_T

y pues… por q llora? porq naruto es muy emocional o.o fijate q siempre q le ponen en una situacion sentimental un tanto extrema acaba llorando en el manga xD y la vez q no lloro, se desmayo por la ansiedad xDDD

a mi modo de ver, carga con demasiado peso el solo, se lo guarda todo, y al final acaba reventando ù.u

y sasuke si se sonroja! *w* bueno, en la segunda parte no, porq se vuelve demasiado oscuro u.u pero cuando aun estaba en konoha y era mas "humano" era facil subirle los colores XD solo q no dejaba q nadie lo viera porq es muy timido

de todas maneras… nosotras no pretendemos "calcar" los personajes, puesto q en la serie original tienen una evolucion por "x" motivos q aqui no se van a dar (o al menos no de la misma manera) y por eso mismo haremos un desarrollo un tanto diferente de sus personalidades

ademas, q queremos hacerles pareja! xD si no aflojan un poco los dos… se acabarian matando jajajajaja xDD


	22. Preguntas insólitas

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXII**

Mei estaba preparándose para impartir la primera clase. Sakura miraba, como era su costumbre, y envidia la voluptuosidad de la profesora. Esos grandes senos y amplias caderas hacían estragos entre el género masculino. Miró de reojo a Sasuke comprobando que estaba más ocupado preparando el material que en el contoneo de las caderas de la mujer.

- ¡Perdon, llego tarde!- anunció rápidamente el rubio sentándose en el pupitre cuando Mei le dió su consentimiento.

Sasuke miró la espalda de Naruto cuando se sentó justo delante de él. Había sacado un aprobado rascado, el muy dobe. Pero no podía negar su implicación: se lo recompensaría más tarde, eso es lo que se había dicho que haría.

- Naruto…- se acercó la pelirosa cuando acabó la clase - enhorabuena por tu aprobado…- le sonrió

- Gracias Sakura-chan- mencionó el rubio sonriente y luego se giró a mirar a Sasuke, para su sorpresa le estaba dedicando una sutil sonrisa y asintió con aprobación a su esfuerzo. Entonces Naruto amplió su sonrisa aún más.

- A mí me va tocar hacer recuperación…- dijo de forma fantasmal Kiba desparramado por encima de la mesa del comedor.

- A mí también…- Choji estaba más despreocupado comiendo un tentempié antes de la comida.

- La verdad que las recuperaciones son un rollo…- suspiró Shikamaru rascándose la nuca.

- ¡Callate, cacho Vago! ¡Que tú te lo lees la noche anterior y sacas buenas notas!- Ino mostró en auge toda su ira contenida contra Shikamaru, ella había estudiado todos los días y no había sacado mejor nota que el vago de Nara-.

- El talento para el estudio también marca la diferencia en ocasiones…- Shino fue vilmente eclipsado por Lee.

- La próxima vez me superare a mi mismo! Y si no lo hago ¡saltaré 1200 veces a la comba rápida!

- Oye...que no te lo pongas de excusa, lo harías igualmente…- Se asomó Shikamaru por uno de los lados mirando al moreno emocionarse con su autoimpuesto reto.

- ¿Y tu Naruto?- miró Sakura al rubio que vio interrumpido su tarea de sorber raamen - ¿Que ha pasado con tu cualificación?

Naruto sorbió apuradamente para hinchar el pecho y anunciarlo delante de todos.

- Pues yo he sacado un 71 ¿que os parece?.

- ¿¡EH?! ¡Estas mintiendo!- se exaltó Kiba

- ¡Si no me crees miralo en la lista de Notas!- Kiba estrelló la cara en la mesa derrotado y Naruto rió triunfante por una vez en su vida.

- ¡Fe...Felicidades Naruto-kun! - la tímida voz de Hinata sobresaltó de las blasfemias del Inuzuka. Estaba realmente emocionada y sus ojos brillaron de auténtica alegría.

- Eso ya lo sabemos…- le interrumpió la pelirosa - me refiero a que tenías un asterisco…-

Aquello rompió toda la magia del momento para el rubio que se rascó la nuca riendo nerviosamente.

- Bueno...la verdad es que...

- ¡JA! Sabía que estabas mintiendo…

- ¡Vale ya Kiba! ¡Déjale hablar !- le hizo a un lado Ino, queriéndose enterar de lo ocurría.

- ¿Que decías Naruto?- le incitó a continuar Haruno.

- Pues…- No pudo evitar desviar la mirada hasta Sasuke, este también le miraba esperando la explicación como el resto. Aquello le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. ¡No quería vomitar su delicioso Ramen! Era su premio autoimpuesto para celebrarlo.- Lo cierto es que me ha quedado História…- Dejó caer los hombros con pesadumbre-. Tengo que hacer un trabajo extra.

Ignoró todos los comentarios y centró la mirada en Sasuke que no le apartó la mirada en ningún momento. Sentía esa mirada penetrar dentro de sus ser como si escudriñara cada palabra…

- Si quieres...yo...podría ayudarte...Naruto-kun…- se ofreció tímidamente la azabache haciendo chocar ambos dedos índices en señal de timidez.- S-Si quieres…- finalizó al ver que Naruto no le daba respuesta. la mirada que le dedicaba el moreno al rubio la intimidó a ella que no tenía nada que ver.

- Hinata -chan…- Le sonrió y la muchacha quedó paralizada ruborizandose- ¡Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Si no fuera por tí estaría como el fracasado de Kiba ahora mismo...!

- ¡Que te den y te duela, Naruto!- ladró inuzuka de fondo, le había escuchado.

- ...Te debo una Hinata-chan…- Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas a la muchacha que balbuceó y se sintió acalorada hasta el punto de casi desmayarse-.- Pero creo que ya te he molestado bastante, me gustaría que esta vez me ayudara…-

La mirada azulada se cruzó con la del moreno y le devolvió toda la intensidad que pudo.

- Quiero que seas tú, Sasuke…- Finalizó al fin.

Todos se quedaron mirando esperando la respuesta en completo silencio, también ellos sentían el duelo de miradas hasta que finalmente la mirada oscura se cerró lentamente.

- Si no hay más remedio, no pararás hasta conseguirlo. Lo haré…

Naruto se sintió triunfante, el moreno no le recriminó nada y hasta le había dicho que le ayudaría a recuperarla. Se había hecho mal cuerpo para nada. ¡Las cosas iban a mejorar!

.

.

.

- ¡Ya he vuelto! -anunció alegre al entrar, aunque no esperaba respuesta-.

- ¡Bienvenido! -escuchó a Iruka desde el salón-.

- Qué raro… -dijo casi para sí mismo mirando al moreno-.

Se dió cuenta casi al instante de que tenían visita: junto a los zapatos de su padrino, había un par más que no había visto antes. Los chicos se descalzaron y caminaron hasta donde estaba el adulto.

- ¡Hey! -saludó levantando la mano Kakashi-sensei en cuanto vió asomar al rubio por la puerta-. ¿Cómo va, Naruto? ¡Oh! ¡Sasuke, qué sorpresa! -agregó cuando llegó el moreno detrás-.

- ¡Eso tendría que decirlo yo! -exclamó cuando al fin pudo reaccionar de la sorpresa que se había llevado-.

- ¡Naruto! -le regañó Iruka-. ¿Qué formas son esas?

- Ah… Perdón... -se disculpó agachando la mirada, rascándose levemente la nuca-.

Los adultos estaban sentados en la mesa baja que tenían en el salón, al abrigo del kotatsu*.

- ¿Y cómo tú por aquí, Sasuke? -le preguntó curioso el profesor-.

- He venido a ayudar a éste... -le indicó con el dedo, con una cara de total indiferencia- … a estudiar.

- ¡Oh…! Me alegro, me alegro.

-Bueno, nii-chan… Nosotros nos vamos arriba -le informó a su padrino-.

- Eso, eso ¡A estudiar! -le animó sonriente-.

- ¿Qué hace aquí Kakashi? -le murmuró Sasuke extrañado mientras subían las escaleras-.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! -intentó responder lo más bajo que pudo-. Ahh… -suspiró una vez cerró la puerta en la seguridad de su habitación-. Seguro que ya ha empezado con las visitas…

Alicaído, se echó en plancha sobre la cama. Seguro que le contaría a Iruka el estrepitoso fracaso sobre sus notas. Pero pronto se borró ese sentimiento, cuando notó cómo el moreno se sentaba justo a lado de él. Tan cerca que podía notar su calor. Sin pensarlo, se incorporó de golpe, enganchándose de él por la cintura, haciendo que cayera también en la cama.

- Oye, ¿qué haces…? -comenzó a forcejear para que le soltara. Bastaba una caricias de más para no respondiera de sí-.

- Nishishishi -rió entre dientes, agarrándose más fuerte-. Tenía ganas de poder abrazarte.

- … -la sinceridad del rubio le abrumaba. Y aunque él también lo había estado deseando, no era capaz de expresarlo tan abiertamente-. Unn… -le respondió al tiempo que cedió, devolviéndole el abrazo-.

Si aún tenía alguna duda, aquello hizo que se disiparan completamente. Aquel molesto nudo en el estómago ahora le parecía lejano. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del moreno para escuchar esos sonidos rítmicos que tanto le gustaban mientras el otro le serpenteaba la espalda con los dedos arriba y abajo. De vez en cuando le daba uno de esos escalofríos placenteros cuando llegaba hasta la base de su nuca, lo que le hacía apretarse más contra su pecho, casi sin querer. Pero se quedó desconcertado cuando al levantar la cabeza para darle un beso, le paró en seco con los dedos de la mano libre.

- Aún no has aprobado… -le recordó-.

- Pero en la media sí, jo… -se quejó, arrugando el ceño-.

Pero antes de que continuara con sus quejas, fue Sasuke el que se abalanzó sobre él, robándole el beso. Le puso la mano en la cabeza, para evitar cualquier huída. Si bien esas no eran las intenciones del rubio que, aunque sorprendido, le devolvió aún más apasionado el beso.

- Eres ruin conmigo… Teme…

- Era broma, dobe… -le apartó para poder incorporarse, cosa que no fue del agrado del otro-. Va, el trabajo -le ordenó-. No hay más hasta que no avances la faena.

- Jumm…

Aunque fastidiado por el trabajo de recuperación, se alegró desmesuradamente de que el moreno aceptara ayudarle. Prefería su compañía más que la de cualquier otra persona.

**Aunque le debo una a Hinata…**, se recordó así mismo.

- Ahh… -suspiró con hastío después de largo rato buscando información por internet-. Mira que es aburrida la historia…

- Por eso has suspendido, dobe -le dió un pequeño golpecito en la nuca poniéndose a su lado y quitándole el control del ratón para ver lo que estaba haciendo-. Mira -se puso a teclear cambiando los términos de la búsqueda-.

**Está muy cerca… demasiado cerca…**, se repetía en la mente del rubio.

Casi leyéndole los pensamientos, el moreno giró la cabeza por encima del hombro. Tenía las mejillas exageradamente coloradas.

- ¡Oe! -le llamó-. Como no atiendas me voy… -le advirtió-.

Tragó saliva y decidió que era un buen momento para hacer un descanso.

- ¿Quieres té? -le ofreció, mientras se encaminaban a la cocina-.

- Pues…

- JA JA JA JA JA

La carcajada de Iruka hizo que ambos se quedaran paralizados a mitad de escalera. Naruto le hizo un gesto con el dedo en los labios, indicándole que le siguiera en silencio.

- ¿De verdad le dijiste eso?- la voz de Iruka era hasta casi brillante de la sinceridad que usó.

- Desde luego…- continuó el maestro. - No se debe tratar así a una dama…-

- Sinceramente Kakashi, tendrías que dejar de leer esas novelas tuyas- Continuó riendo el castaño de una forma tan sonora que provocó que Kakashi empezara a sentir cierto rubor. ¿Tan raro había sido lo que le había contado?.

- Mah, Mah...perdona…- se excusó el anfitrión- ¿cómo te va la vida por la escuela?

- No me puedo quejar, aunque a veces den un poco de trabajo…-

- Quien te lo iba a decir…¿eh? Con lo mal que se te da…-

- Eso sobraba que lo dijeras…-

- ¡Con permiso! -avisó Sasuke según pasaba por delante de la puerta, tirando del brazo de Naruto, cuando creyó que ya estaban husmeando demasiado-. Eres un cotilla ¡dobe! -le susurró cuando llegaron a la cocina-.

Los adultos dieron un respingo al verlos cruzar, uno remolcando al otro, y continuaron hablando entre sí algo más bajo.

- Por cierto, he encontrado una cervecería que está bastante bien -le informó a Kakashi mientras daba un trago de sake-. Estaría bien que nos juntáramos con los demás ahí alguna que otra vez...

- Ah… -suspiró profundamente el moreno una vez regresaron a la habitación-. Eres un fisgón… En serio.

- Pero es que nunca le había visto así -le contestó pensativo mientras dejaba la bandeja con el té sobre el escritorio-. Parece como si se conocieran de antes… ¿No crees?

- Eso parece -le dió un sorbo a su taza y se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio-.

- ¿Qué? -por un momento sintió como si se hubiera ganado una reprimenda-. ¿Demasiado amargo...?

- ¿Y mi regalo? -preguntó expectante. Tenía el mismo brillo en los ojos que un crío esperando su regalo de navidad-.

- ¡Ahh, es cierto! -en seguida abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio y lo sacó-. Ten, para ti -le dijo con una amplia sonrisa-.

Lentamente, el moreno dejó la taza en la mesa para coger la cartera que le tendía.

- ¿Ves? Tiene una cadena, para que no la pierdas -le informó-.

Naruto se empezó a poner nervioso ante la falta de entusiasmo. Por un momento pensó que tal vez le hubiera decepcionado el obsequio, hasta que se dió cuenta de la cara que se le había quedado: tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, con un brillo intenso y estaba boquiabierto.

Con cuidado, pasó los dedos sobre la cubierta, que tenía la imagen de un soldado con su arma, corriendo.

- ¡Es del 'battlefield 4'! -al fin levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos del rubio, notablemente emocionado-.

- ¿Te gusta…? -le preguntó, aún un poco inseguro-.

- ¡Unn! -recibió como única respuesta-.

Naruto pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo toda la información que había encontrado para su trabajo. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo al moreno, que se había tumbado en la cama, y no paraba de inspeccionar su regalo: estuvo abriendo y cerrando la cartera varias veces consecutivas; encontrando todos los espacios que tenía para sus tarjetas de la escuela y demás; pero lo que más le gustó, según interpretó el rubio, fue la ranura con forro de plástico duro, que se podía cerrar con cremallera. Ahí podría colocar la foto de familia que siempre llevaba encima, sin miedo a que se perdiera.

El moreno no paraba de darle las vueltas a la cartera, una y otra vez, escudriñándolo todo.

**Vale…**, se dijo el rubio para sí. **Cuando pone esa cara es porque está emocionado porque le gusta algo…**

- Nishishishi -no pudo evitar reír entre dientes por su nuevo descubrimiento-.

- ¿Qué? -le preguntó curioso, aún emocionado por la cantidad de bolsillos que tenía su nueva adquisición-.

- Nada, nada -se echó en la cama también-. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

Sasuke le miró de reojo sin creerse que esa risa fuera por aquello pero devolvió la mirada a su cartera y decidió que ya era hora de dejar de babearla y centrarse en otras cosas.

- ¿Has acabado con lo que tenías que hacer?- preguntó acomodándose colocando el brazo doblado a modo de almohada y mirar al rubio tumbado a su lado.

- Sí...por hoy si…- se mantuvo pensativo desviando la mirada a un lado para luego acomodarse mejor y sonreir zorrunamente.

- 'Por hoy'- alzó una ceja casi de forma imperceptible.

- ¡Argg! Dejame teme, que la historia es muy aburrida, ya lo haré mañana…- escondió la cara de alguna manera de la mirada del Uchiha que suspiró.

- Entonces si ya lo das por terminado, debería irme…- se empezó a levantar y escurrirse fuera de la cama del rubio.

- ¿Eh? ¿tan pronto?- se quejó alzando la cabeza como un resorte viendo como iba a alejarse.

- Hemos venido a hacer tu recuperación, si ya has terminado por hoy debería irme...Pero antes de eso lo repasaré…- Se encaminó hasta el ordenador del rubio y tomó asiento.

Naruto pasó a permanecer sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mirando en la distancia como el moreno iba leyendo el trabajo escrito. A veces paraba y escribía algo con el teclado y volvía a seguir leyendo. Llevaba un rato cuando empezó a masajearse por encima de los ojos, parecía tener la vista cansada.

- ¿Tienes sueño?- estiró el cuello a un lado el rubio como si con eso pudiera ver con más claridad lo que le pasaba al moreno.

- No es nada…- y continuó leyendo hasta que terminó de leer lo que había escrito el rubio.

- ¿y? -instigó enseguida con los ojos brillantes expectantes a la resolución del moreno-

- Te he dejado algunas notas…Ya las mirarás mañana…- tomó asiento al lado del rubio.

- ¿Ah? Entonces no lo has corregido?- Hinchó lo mofletes en desacuerdo.

- Por supuesto que no, es tu tarea entenderlo y hacerlo bien- entrecerró los ojos mirando al rubio como advertencia.

- ¡AAAAAARGGH! - Estiró los brazos hacia arriba y se dejó caer hacia atrás quedando tumbado sobre la cama. Bufó hacia arriba levantando uno de sus mechones que le cubría los ojos.- Hinata -Chan hubiera sido más comprensiva…-. puso morros

La sombra del moreno no tardó en aparecer encima suyo colocando sus manos a los lados del cuerpo del rubio.

- ¿Y cómo tengo que interpretar eso…?- le siguió mirando con la mirada afilada.

- ¡Oh!- rió entre dientes- nada…- Estaba siendo divertido pero no iba a provocar de más al moreno, podía tomárselo como algo personal, en eso era muy sensible.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hacía ella exactamente?-

- Pues...- Uzumaki desvió la mirada hacia arriba y extendió un dedo empezando a enumerar las cualidades de la azabache- Era atenta, me repetía las cosas las veces que hiciera falta, me ayudaba a completar los ejercicios, me buscaba los libros que me hicieran falta, me traía cosas de la cafetería...uno bollitos mas buenos Sasuke...hmmm ¿que más?.- permaneció pensativo- es dulce, ¿te he dicho que es atenta? también cuando me cansaba de estudiar hacíamos juegos que ella y su hermana hacía cuando eran niñas...jejeje. Era divertido…-

- ¿Algo más?- le apremió a contestar.

- Creo que ya esta…- Se encogió de hombros y se acomodó de nuevo sobre el lecho volviendo a dejar las manos palma arriba al lado de la cara.

- ¿Y ella podía hacer esto?- Uchiha se permitió sonreír con cierta altivez-.

Se acercó hasta rozar su labios con los del rubio, pero no llegó a hacer presión sobre ellos, tan solo los rozo como una suave caricia para luego lamer discretamente el labio inferior del rubio. Este estiro los brazos para rodearle el cuello y atraerle y así fusionar el beso que tanto le estaba haciendo de rogar. Pero el moreno tenía otros planes y atrapó la muñecas del rubio clavando las manos de nuevo sobre el lecho.

- ¡Oe!- Se quejó, pero sólo recibió una sonrisa altiva por parte del moreno que volvió a inclinarse sobre él esta vez en el cuello, donde le dejó un rastro de mordisquitos a lo largo de este y terminar en otro mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja al rubio. Sintió una agradable cosquilleo y dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

- Por hoy ya esta bien- comentó el moreno retirándose una sonrisa perversa.

- ¿AH?-

- No has terminado tu ejercicio, así que como vas a trocitos yo también lo haré.

- Cuando quieres eres un manipulador desalmado…-

- No te pases o hare que te arrepientas…-

Naruto se limitó a poner morros pensando algo para mantener al Uchiha un poco más de tiempo.

- Oi ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?

- Eso no es una decisión que puedas tomar sólo...ademas esta Kakashi también…

- Si siempre cocina un montón y sobra mucha comida. Llama a Itachi seguro que no le importa…a Iruka-niichan tampoco; ¡voy a ir a pedirselo mientras llamas!

El Uchiha trató de detenerlo pero antes que se diera cuenta ya bajó las escaleras y escuchó su voz llamando al adulto. Suspiró y sacó el Móvil marcando el número de su hermano.

- Itachi…- empezó - Sí…- suspiró, había adivinado que le estaban invitando a cenar.

-¿Cómo han ido las notas?- preguntó al otro lado de la línea el mayor

- Bien…- contestó agachando la mirada sintiendo tentaciones de rascar el suelo con el pie por el nerviosismo a su respuesta- He sacado un 97…-

- Sigue así y conseguirás tus objetivos. No llegues tarde- Itachi colgó

Sasuke apretó los labios y bajó con lentitud el aparato mirando después la pantalla, llegó a ver como indicaba que la llamada había finalizado y pronto empezó a fundirse en negro para dar paso a su fondo de pantalla.

"Yo quería que dijeras …" Sacudió la cabeza, tendría que hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

- ¡OE! ¡TEME!- Se asomó por la puerta el revoltoso de Uzumaki, sobresaltandole y apartandole de sus negativos pensamientos- ¿Es que no me oyes? -refunfuñó para luego sonreír - ¿Ves? Te dije que no habría problema a que te quedaras.- Sonrió ampliamente al moreno.

Cuando bajaron al comedor pudieron ver como Iruka estaba despidiendo al profesor.

- Nos vemos mañana…- Se despidió de los jóvenes con un movimiento de la mano antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer tras la puerta.

Naruto estaba eufórico durante la comida contando algunas anecdotas que habían pasado en clase, en especial las agotadoras clases de Gai Sensei, que ciertamente tenían mucho para dar de qué hablar. Sasuke sin embargo no articulaba apenas palabra. Pese a que no pensara que le trataran mal, no sentía demasiada comodidad, sabía que el rubio le había contado algo de entre ellos a Iruka y eso le ponía nervioso, a la espera de esa pregunta incómoda… Ésa que por suerte no llegó.

- ¿De verdad vas a irte ya?- preguntó al verle recoger las cosas, una vez de vuelta en el cuarto-.

- Ya he estado tiempo de más…- comentó de forma relajada una vez terminó y se cargó la mochila al hombro.

La mirada de Naruto fue un poco decepcionada parecía que esperaba más de aquella visita, quizás tuviera razón; el también lo esperaba, pero la presencia de los dos adultos estropearon sus planes; pero ya tendrían tiempo para eso. Sonrió levemente y se acercó al rubio inclinándose para dejarle un suave beso en los labios. Naruto lo aceptó de buen grado, dejándose llevar. De mutuo acuerdo profundizaron ese beso y se saborearon mutuamente. Fue frustrante el tener que separarse pero había que hacerlo...Uchiha descubrió la mochila que debía estar sobre su hombro estaba olvidada en el suelo, se había vuelto a dejar llevar y la mochila le incomodaba.

Una vez en el recibidor Sasuke se ocupó de colocarse los zapatos.

- Bueno, hasta mañana entonces…- Comentó casi de forma cantarina-.

- Uhn…- contestó aun sentado acomodándose el calzado.

- Ne Sasuke…- Empezó el rubio- ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntastes 'hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar'? -aquella pregunta descolocó al moreno, cuando fue a girarse pudo sentir el agarre del rubio sobre el hombro. No se lo esperaba, tal fue así que se quedó paralizado, apenas pudo mirarle de reojo-. Lo he estado reflexionando y … -se agachó acercando sus labios al oído del moreno, susurrandole-.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a casa solo sentía prisa para llegar a su cuarto y soltar el lastre de su mochila. Se dejó caer sobre la cama como si estuviera realmente agotado.

"Llegaría hasta el final"

La voz del rubio retumbó en su mente una vez más, eso fue lo que le dijo antes de abandonar la casa donde vivían Iruka y Naruto.

"Aaahh... Sasuke…"

Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas imaginando el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto debajo de él pidiendo de forma muda que 'llegara hasta el final'. El cuerpo del rubio hablaba solo: con sus calambres placenteros y sus jadeos contenidos. Su lengua iba bajando hasta llegar a ese punto crítico engullendo esa parte del Uzumaki que su cuerpo gritaba que tomara parte.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y fue directo a la ducha usando el agua más fría que pudo hasta que su cuerpo se entumeció. sentía el agua recorrer su cuerpo, tratando de limpiar esos pensamientos que ahora le volvían a asaltar. Apoyó las dos manos sobre la pared agachando la cabeza procurando que el chorro de la ducha cayera sobre su nuca y cabeza para que le refrescara las ideas...pero lo que realmente notaba el frío del agua besar su sexo excitado deseando hacer sus fantasias realidad.

"Jodido Naruto…" apretó los dientes al no poder soportar tal provocación.

Le soltó esa bomba antes de terminar de acomodarse el calzado y luego le vinieron al dobe las prisas por que se fuera… la próxima vez haría que le rogara quedarse.

No supo en qué momento fue cuando empezó a acariciarse mientras volvía a imaginarle debajo de él. Se mordía el labio intentando ahogar los gemidos del placer que le invadía imaginar al rubio clamando su nombre mientras le poseía, presionando más sus caderas contra él. Cada vez apretaba más fuerte, sin cesar en el vaivén de su mano. Por un momento se imaginó que era la del rubio, rememorando aquella noche en su casa. Aquella experiencia le resultó tremendamente placentera: sentir cómo el calor de su mano le rodeaba y le sacudía enérgicamente hizo que por un momento perdiera totalmente el control de su mente y de su cuerpo. Especialmente cuando le apretó la cabeza contra su pecho con fuerza, gimiendo.

"Sasuke…"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula para evitar que se le escapara un gemido, mientras una rampa le recorría todo su sexo. Cuando éste dejó de estremecerse, abrió los ojos lentamente, y se quedó mirando como el agua se llevababa todo el semen que acababa de expulsar.

- Más te vale no echarte atrás… Dobe…

.

.

.

- Woooww ¿una fiesta? -preguntó emocionado Kiba-.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Cómo tan de sopetón? -quiso saber Shikamaru-.

- Bueno… es que hace un par de semanas fue mi cumpleaños… -aclaró llevándose la mano a la nuca, algo apesadumbrado-.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? -le reprendieron casi al unísono el Inuzuka e Ino-.

- ¿Cómo no pudiste acordarte? -se exaltó Lee-. ¡La juventud hay que celebrarla siempre por todo lo alto!

- Lee, no se acordó. Por ende, estaba ocupado pensando en otros menesteres -quiso matizar Shino-.

Sasuke no perdía detalle de la conversación que, a pesar de estar sentado junto Naruto, hacía como que no iba con él, sin apartar los ojos de la nueva publicación de su revista.

- Pues… es que han pasado cosas… ja ja ja -rió nervioso-. Y con los exámenes y eso… se me había olvidado totalmente.

- ¿Y? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? -cada segundo parecía más emocionado el castaño-.

- Pues… el sábado, en mi casa -informó-. Iruka nii-chan se irá por ahí a las cinco… -se quedó pensativo unos segundos, mientras todos le miraban expectantes- … así que podremos estar hasta las once o así hasta que vuelva -mintió lanzando una mirada furtiva al moreno- Tampoco quiero molestar a los vecinos que si no…

- ¡A las cinco en tu casa entonces! -exclamó con júbilo mientras todos comenzaron a recoger las bandejas de sus almuerzos con el toque de campana-.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -le susurró molesto el moreno, tirando de su brazo haciendo que quedara unos metros más atrás del resto-.

- Porque se me olvidó… En serio -se le dibujó una cara de culpa al ver el disgusto de Sasuke-. En parte es culpa tuya…

- ¿¡Mía!? -no pudo evitar darle un coscorrón-. Serás dobe…

- ¡Es que…! -dió un respingo al darse cuenta de que había subido la voz haciendo que Sakura se girase a mirarlos-. Cuando me besas haces que se me olvide todo… -le susurró tapándose la boca con la mano para que la pelirosa no pudiera ver qué le decía-.

- ¡Serás...!

Intentó darle una colleja aún más fuerte por hacer que le subieran los colores en mitad de tanta gente, pero salió corriendo para ponerse al frente junto con Lee y Kiba. Y aunque estaba el resto entre medias, no se le escapó el detalle de cuando se giró a mirarle, sonriendo. A él también se le dibujó una leve sonrisa, que intentó ocultar bajo su revista.

- Y por cierto -se giró sobre su silla, apoyando el mentón sobre el respaldo, cuando hubo terminado la clase de matemáticas-. Había pensado que podrías quedarte por la noche a dormir -le propuso con una mirada zorruna-.

- ...Jummm -se quedó pensativo, devolviéndole la mirada con intensidad, imaginándose a solas con él. Aquello era una tentación muy grande-.

- Así no tienes que volverte solo tan tarde y podrías echarme una mano con el trabajo el domingo...

- Desde luego que sabes quitarle el morbo a todo… -suspiró apartándole la mirada, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla notablemente decepcionado-.

- ¡Naruto! -le llamó la pelirosa mientras se acercaba-.

- ¡Hai! -el susto que se llevó por creerse descubierto hizo que se quedara sentado completamente recto, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle las sienes-.

- ¡Date prisa o te pasarás toda la clase corriendo como llegues tarde! -le advirtió, indicándole que recogiera sus cosas-. ¡Venga!

Apresurado metió el libro y el cuaderno, casi a presión, recordando el castigo de las cincuenta vueltas por cada cinco minutos que llegara tarde al club.

- Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun -se despidió con una sonrisa mientras empujaba al rubio fuera del aula-.

Sasuke se quedó mirando durante un momento como sus dos compañeros actuaban de forma rara. Aun así el recuerdo de Naruto invitándolo a pasar la noche en su casa le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Se sentía ridículo alegrándose por algo que podía haberle emocionado cuando era un niño. No quiso centrar sus pensamientos en las imágenes que sus hormonas desbaratadas le daban a lo largo del día, en ocasiones. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y se dispuso a ir a las taquillas para recoger su instrumental para ir a las clases de tiro. Fue una sorpresa encontrarse a Sakura ahí sola.

- Sakura… -La llamó y esta alzó el rostro con un semblante colorado, muy parecido a aquel día que le pidió que estudiaran juntos y él la rechazó… También se ofreció a ayudar a Naruto a conquistar a la pelirosa. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho…-. ¿No deberías estar entrenando también?-. Actuó con naturalidad, abriendo la taquilla y para sacar su equipación de tiro-.

- Sasuke-kun… -habló casi con un hilo de voz…-. tú… ¿Podrías esperarme después de clase?

Aquello sorprendió al moreno y suspiró interiormente. La pelirosa parecía que no iba a darse por vencida, realmente era loable su entrega y se preguntaba de dónde había sacado esa fijación. La miró a los ojos pero en los jades sólo podía verse determinación; no toleraría una negativa y eso sería alargar aquella incómoda situación.

"Esta podría ser la oportunidad para rechazarla…"

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y la rosada enseguida se sintió aliviada, sonriendo, y se alejó mucho más animada despidiéndose con la mano. La miró alejarse y sintió cierta lástima por ella; no había que ser inteligente para saber que la pelirosa albergaba ilusiones de poder conquistarle, pero su interés estaba en otra persona. Empezó a encaminarse al campo de tiro.

"Tiene que afrontarlo, no puedo alimentar más sus ilusiones o acabará haciéndose daño…".

Nada más llegar el profesor le impuso el castigo de estar mirando la pared durante una larga tanda perdiendo varios turnos para practicar su tiro por haber llegado tarde. Estaba ansioso por volver a tirar, amaba ese deporte y quería cada día ser mejor.

- Eres realmente bueno en esto Sasuke…- El recuerdo de la voz de su madre le trasladó al pasado al escuchar al resto de sus compañeros tensar el arco y el sonido secaio de la flecha llegar a la diana y atravesarla. - Tú padre se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando lo sepa…- su madre, le sonrió y él sintió los nervios cosquillearle hasta la planta de los pies, ansioso de correr a su lado para mostrarle en lo que era realmente bueno.

Para conseguir el respeto y aprobación de su padre pidió participar en un concurso Junior de Tiro en un pequeño pueblo donde veranearon toda su familia. Podía sentir su presencia justo detrás de él. La tensión de sus débiles bracitos y la tensión en la mandíbula rogando a los dioses que le ayudaran. En aquella ocasión le escucharon y acertó justo en el centro de la diana levantando la expectación de toda la grada. Se giró ilusionado mirando a su dirección: su madre estaba en pie aplaudiendo pero su padre no se levantó del asiento permaneciendo con los brazos cruzados. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza cuando llegó con el trofeo en sus manos. Fue un momento triste de su vida.

Entrenó seriamente desde ese momento y el siguiente campeonato en el que participó fue ya a nivel nacional. Ganó, finalmente ganó, en la categoría más baja, de los niños, pero por primera vez en su vida escuchó esas dulces palabras.

- No esperaba menos de un hijo mío…

Esas palabras se grabaron a fuego y cuando superaba un reto personal con el arco, en su interior volvía a escuchar esas palabras, y todo valía la pena.

Se le levantó el castigo y llegó su turno. Avanzó hasta la zona de tiro, donde se arrodilló y preparó sus dos flechas, una vez colocadas sobre sus ya endurecidos dedos miró el objetivo. Se puso en pie y volvió a mirar su diana. estiro el brazo del arco y luego el de la flecha; sentía toda la tensión en la espalda y en los brazos. Todo estaba en completo silencio sólo su respiración se escuchaba de forma atronadora. Finalmente soltó la flecha y se escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa generalizado; repitió el proceso con la segunda flecha acertando cerca de la primera.

"Eres realmente bueno en esto Sasuke. Tu padre se sentirá muy orgulloso cuando lo sepa…" La voz de su madre volvió a alentarle, No había sido un tiro perfecto pero siempre estaba ahí para animarle a hacerlo mejor la próxima vez.

"Madre… algún día haré que os sintáis orgullosos de mí, de verdad…"

Sakura estaba llegando tarde, le había dicho que le esperara pero no llegó a la hora y eso hizo que empezara a impacientarse, balanceó su peso sobre la otra pierna esperando a la rosada en la Entrada del terreno de la escuela. Miró de reojo de forma disimulada la gran limusina que estaba aparcada delante. Cuando bajó un hombre a abrir la puerta de detrás de todo se percató que en la distancia salía de la escuela un hombre con bastón, Estaba ataviado con ropas tradicionales y su gesto era severo, marcado por las profundas arrugas de su edad. Era de mala educación mirar fijamente así que optó por apartar la mirada cuando aún le faltaba para llegar hasta el coche. El conductor se subió al coche y encendió el motor; pasó un rato y la limusina no se acercó además que algo hizo que el moreno se sintiera incómodo.

Lentamente se giró hasta encontrar al anciano mirándole fijamente con ojo crítico, sin sentirse intimidado que el joven le hubiera descubierto. Le retaba con la mirada justo al lado de la puerta de la limusina sin entrar. Sasuke frunció el ceño y giró el cuerpo hasta quedar la mirada frente a frente. Finalmente tras unos segundos que parecieron minutos el anciano articuló una palabras.

- Uchiha Sasuke…- siseó-.

Aquello dejó al Uchiha helado, a ese hombre no lo había visto nunca y cómo podía saber su nombre, dijo su nombre cargado de resentimiento casi apretando los dientes. El anciano entró en la limusina, cuando Sasuke llegó hasta donde esta estaba el vehículo salió fuera de su alcance.

El joven se quedó a las puertas del Instituto sin saber qué demonios había pasado, estaba totalmente confundido, la mirada de odio y desprecio que le dedicó podía pasarla por alta pero que supiera su nombre y el linaje de su familia no. No llevaba ningún emblema de su familia a la vista...en tiempo de Paz el emblema del abanico bicolor era un tabú. ¿De que conocía ese anciano a la familia Uchiha?

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- la pelirosa finalmente hizo su aparición y eso desconcertó más al Uchiha - ¿Ha pasao algo?- La pelirosa no recibió respuesta - Sasuke-kun…- susurró preocupada.

.

.

.

Acompañó al Uchiha hasta casa que permaneció en silencio. Cuando entraron, Obito no se esperaba la presencia de la muchacha.

- ¡Oh, adelante pasa!- la invitó a entrar y tomar asiento junto a él-.

- Voy a darme una ducha… -anunció casi de forma monótona el moreno-.

- Ah...vale… -comentó el adulto entretenido con la visita que acababa de llegar.- ¿Cómo va Sakura?

- Bien, Gracias… -la chica se sintió algo cohibida a que el adulto fuera tan espontáneo-.

- Es una lástima, has llegado tarde para despedir a Itachi- comentó el adulto-.

- ¿Itachi -san?- preguntó sorprendida-.

- Siempre le dice a Sasuke que te diga que no fue nada lo de llevarte a casa, pero Sasuke siempre se olvida… -suspiró-. Cuando algo no le interesa es de lo más dejado… ¡M- Me refiero a que no le gusta dar mensajes o hacer recados! -Obito se exaltó al ver el rostro de la joven que se ensombrecía-. ¿Puedo invitarte a algo? -propuso para quitar la tensión-.

- Agua, por favor…

- ¿Seguro? Tengo un montón de zumo de tomate…- le informó el adulto-.

- ¿Zumo de tomate? -Le sorprendió que le quisiera invitar a algo tan poco usual-.

- Sí a Sasuke le gusta bastante… Cuando le mando a comprar se emociona y compra una barbaridad…

- Oh… -Sakura se quedó pasmada con aquel descubrimiento del moreno. Se le iluminaron los ojos-. Entonces déjeselo para Sasuke-kun...o se enfadará...

- Tiene para dar y regalar, no te preocupes…- continuó escarbando en la nevera el adulto en la cocina de barra americana-.

- Parece que Sasuke-kun tiene unos gustos que no comprende…- Hizo su mejor saque la pelirosa

- Si yo te contara…

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke salió del baño secándose el pelo con la nueva muda puesta, vió a Sakura hablando con Obito animadamente con un vaso de agua en la sala de reunión.

- Sakura, ya estoy..- anunció.

Realmente no sabía si la pelirosa quería hablar algo con él, estaba demasiado pensativo en lo que había pasado; si bien decidió, tras relajarse en la ducha, que sólo era un comedero de cabeza que no valía la pena.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun…! -se levantó de un salto cogiendo su maletín de clase y su bolsa de deporte, pasó a hacerle una reverencia a Obito y agradecerle todo-. Yo… ya me marcho a casa… -sonrió-.

- Si quieres te puedo acompañar… -se ofreció el moreno con cierta culpabilidad por haberla ignorado de aquella manera, aún tenía que decirle que se rindiera con él-.

- No hará falta, así estiro las piernas. ¡Nos vemos mañana Sasuke -kun! -se despidió con una extraña alegría que el moreno no acabó de entender, apenas pudo articular su característico 'Uhn...' cuando la pelirosa abandonó la casa-.

- Sin duda es una muchacha encantadora… -comentó el adulto desde la sala de estar y miró al joven-. No esta nada mal, Sasuke… -le miró con picardía-.

- ¿De qué hablas? -frunció el ceño-.

- Nada, Nada… -le restó importancia sacudiendo la mano y se colocó una chaqueta para salir-. Voy a comprar, que me faltan ingredientes para la cena… ¡Hasta luego! -el adulto dejó al Joven Uchiha sólo en casa-.

"¡No somos nada!...a mi quien me gusta…" Le vino la imagen del bobo de Naruto sonriéndole de aquella manera, poniendo cara de lelo. Pero más lelo le hacía sentir a él. Se sentía como si soltara corazoncitos como una estúpida colegiala de una serie de 'shojo'…

Subió de nuevo las escaleras para hacer las tareas, ahora que estaba relajado. Ya habría tiempo para pensar en Naruto y en estar con él, primero eran las tareas. No llevaba ni dos horas cuando recibió un mensaje de Sakura.

"Te meto en una conversación de LINE. Es para el regalo de Naruto."

" Bueno…"

Suspiró y se sintió idiota, con todo lo ocurrido se había olvidado del regalo. Sólo era capaz de pensar en estar a solas con él. La conversación derivó en una quedada el día siguiente, para ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué podrían comprarle al rubio haciendo un bote entre todos. Mañana iba a ser un día muy largo así que el Uchiha se fue a la cama temprano.

Estaba preparando ya su mochila, por la mañana. Se había despertado a buena hora, como siempre, y ya estaba listo para encaminarse al instituto. Fue entonces cuando vió la luz parpadeante de su móvil, alertándole de algún mensaje pendiente. Cuando desbloqueó la pantalla, y vió que era de la conversación del grupo, no podía creerse la cantidad de mensajes que había.

"144 mensajes no leídos".

**En serio… ¿De qué hablan tanto…?**, se preguntó horrorizado.

Había mensajes de las doce y media de la noche… ¿Es que no tenían nada mejor que hacer a esas horas? Dormir, ¿por ejemplo? Suspiró resignado. Aquella gente era demasiado ociosa, para su gusto. Pero al menos tendría algo con lo que entretenerse de camino.

Pasaba de reojo por los mensajes tontos de Kiba y de vez en cuando se detenía a leer las propuestas que hacían.

"- Y si le compramos algún videojuego para la play?

- como cual?

- Alguno de musica, seguro q le gusta

- Naaa una peli porno xD eso si q le molaria jajajaja

- No seas pervertido, kiba! ¬¬x

- Una muñeca hinchable entonces

- kiba!

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xDDD

- ya se ya se, un tanga de esos con un elefante! xDDD "

Con esto último tuvo que contener una carcajada. Trató de imaginarse a Naruto con un tanga de esos que vendían en tiendas para despedidas de solteros, con un muñeco de elefante en el lugar donde tenía que meterla. Ya de por sí lo del tanga era para descojonarse de risa, y con el elefante añadido…

- Ni de coña… ja ja -se le escapó al final-.

"- tu tb, chouji!?

- madre mia…

- esto… creo que Naruto-kun me dijo que le gustaba 'Road to ninja'... tal vez algo de merchandising?

- oh! que es eso? un videojuego?

- un manga… "

**Mierda!**, la estúpida de la Hyuuga iba a desbaratarle el regalo si le compraban el videojuego. Llevaba pensando de regalárselo en algún momento desde que puso esa cara de emoción cuando lo vió en la revista. De algún modo tendría que hacer que le regalasen otra cosa: quería que fuera por él que volviera a poner esa cara.

Ese día las clases no parecían tener fin. Si ya de por sí la historia con Yamato-sensei era aburrida, las matemáticas parecían incluso más complicadas. Todos estaban deseando de que llegara el final del día.

- Lo que hoy no podré ir con vosotros -le dijo a Kiba con el gesto torcido-.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? -le interrogó, falsamente afectado, mientras le daba un bocado a su sandwich-. Va, Naruto… Vente a echar unas partidas… -de reojo vió como la rubia y la pelirosa casi le asesinaban con la mirada por insistirle-.

- Es que tengo cosas que hacer… -le explicó, un tanto decepcionado por no poder machacarle al street fighter y nervioso a la vez por lo que había estado planeando- …ya sabes, por la fiesta de mañana. Tengo que comprar cosas y eso…

- ¿Qué se le va a hacer? -les interrumpió Shikamaru, haciendo como que le apenaba su ausencia en la quedada-. Otro día será…

- En fin… yo me voy ya -anunció Sasuke, cogiendo su bandeja del almuerzo-.

- ¿Ya? -preguntó extrañado el rubio-. Aún queda un poco para la campana…

- ¡Ah, espera, Sasuke-kun! -se levantó la pelirosa para ir tras él-. Hemos quedado en el centro comercial a las seis -le informó cuando se hubieron alejado de las mesas-. Me ha dicho Ino que han quedado en poner algo así como 1500 yenes, y si sobra algo comprarle golosinas -sonrió-.

- Jummm… -se quedó pensando en esto último-. Más bien creo que en lugar de golosinas, le haría más feliz un montón de botes de ramen instantáneo -ambos se giraron para ver como el rubio casi se atragantaba por querer comerse demasiado deprisa los fideos que se había comprado para el almuerzo-.

- No lo había pensado… -se sorprendió de no haberse percatado de ese detalle en lo que llevaban de curso-. Bueno, de todas maneras, te esperamos allí -volvió a sonreírle, entrelazando las manos detrás de la espalda-. En la entrada donde está el reloj.

- Unn…

.

.

.

- La coca cola por aquí… La fanta…

Se le estaba pasando la tarde bastante rápido con la faena de colocar todo a mano para el día siguiente. Iruka le ayudó a dejar preparada la mesa baja del salón con platos y vasos para no tener que dar muchas vueltas cuando estuvieran todos allí.

- Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru… -empezó a contar con los dedos-. Seremos diez. Once contándote a ti, nii-chan -le hizo saber-.

Estaba atareado llevando las cosas de aquí para allá cuando le vino a la memoria algo de lo que vió en aquel vídeo.

"¡Mierda! Casi me olvido..."

Comenzó a sentir como se le subían los calores hasta las orejas al recordar lo que estaba planeando. Por algo invitó al moreno a quedarse en su casa.

"...y no es como en una mujer. Emmm... ya sabéis, ahí no hay lubricación natural… ujum...", recordó de la entrevista.

Tragó saliva de recordar todo lo que había escuchado de aquel programa al tiempo que cogía su bandolera, revisando que llevara consigo el monedero, y que tenía dinero de sobra.

- Voy a comprar unas cosas más, nii-chan. ¡Vuelvo en un rato! -se despidió desde la puerta-.

- Llévate las llaves, que yo no tardaré mucho en irme -le contestó desde la cocina-.

.

.

.

- Quisiera… -le indicó al farmacéutico que se acercara hablando lo más bajito que podía- ...un líquido de esos… ya sabe, para las relaciones…

- ¡Ah! ¿Lubricante?

El rubio sintió como si le partiera un rayo. Se sintió petrificado e intentó no mover la cabeza, para no ver todas las miradas de la gente allí presente posarse sobre él. Casi le salía el humo por las orejas del intenso rubor.

- Unn… -asintió con la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza-.

- Ven… -le llamó a un lado del mostrador, apoyándose con el brazo para intentar que la gente no viera lo que daba, y se sintiera algo menos cohibido-. Hay varios tipos, mira…

Le enseñó los diferentes productos que había. Naruto no se podía ni imaginar la cantidad de variedades que existían: con efecto frío, efecto calor, de sabores…

**¿De sabores?**, se imaginó poniéndoselo en su miembro para luego hacerle sexo oral…

**Dios… soy un pervertido…**, se culpó a sí mismo por pensar en aquello.

- Éste… -le contestó en un hilillo de voz, señalando uno mixto: efecto calor sabor a fresa-.

- ¿Quieres algo más? -le sonrió amable mientras guardaba el resto-.

- Unn… -aquello estaba resultando más vergonzoso de lo que había esperado-. Condones…

- … -el dependiente se le quedó mirando esperando alguna indicación más, pero al no llegar le hizo un gesto para que se acercara-. ¿De qué talla?

- ¿¡Eh!? -aquello le pilló por sorpresa-. ¿Hay… hay tallas? -musitó-.

- Así es… ¿Son para ti? -el chico asintió, casi pidiendo a gritos que le tragara la tierra-. ¿Cuántos centímetros te mide?

**¡Dios….! ¡Mátame!**, aquello ya empezaba a estar fuera de control.

¿Era realmente necesaria esa pregunta? No podía creerse que fuera él el que estaba viviendo esa situación. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en el día en que tuviera que hacerlo… Pero estaba resultando muchísimo más embarazoso de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado.

- Así… más o menos… -le intentó explicar con las manos-.

- Jummm… voy a ver, espera un momento.

Aquella espera parecía no tener fin. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a los clientes que entraban y salían. Pero le reconfortó un poco que ninguno estaba interesado en sus quehaceres: iban, compraban algo y salían.

- Aquí está -le dijo al fin-. Ven un momentín por aquí...

El farmacéutico echó un vistazo a la sala. Apenas quedaban por atender un par de personas, dado que quedaba poco para que cerrasen, y dejó que su compañero se encargara de ellas. Hizo pasar al muchacho por detrás del mostrador, hasta la parte reservada a los trabajadores, fuera de la vista y de los oídos de los demás.

- Toma asiento -le invitó, sentándose también a su lado-. Supongo que no lo has usado antes… ¿verdad? -le interrogó, haciéndole sentir un tanto incómodo-.

- Unn…

- Mira… -cogió una bolsa pequeña de plástico, de las que les daban a los clientes, y la enrolló-. Cuando tengas que ponértelo, coge con cuidado la puntita... -le explicó a la vez que se lo mostraba con la bolsa- …y la enroscas un poco, cuando introduzcas el pene no tiene que quedar aire dentro, si no se romperá -a pesar de lo embarazoso de la situación, el rubio no perdía detalle-. Y una vez colocada la punta, sólo tienes que empujarlo hacia abajo hasta la base con la otra mano para que se desenrosque, ¿vale?

- Unn… -afirmó con la cabeza-.

- Bueno… si lo has entendido, entonces ya está bien todo -le sonrió y le invitó a salir-. ¡Suerte! -le animó una vez hubo pagado-.

**¡Joder… qué vergüenza!**, se iba repitiendo mientras se alejaba de allí, aún con el calor golpeándole las mejillas.

Antes de volver a casa paró en el supermercado para hacer las últimas compras.

- Patatas fritas… Cheetos… Gusanitos… ¡Ah! ¡Nocilla! La nocilla no puede faltar en una fiesta de cumpleaños -sonrió para sí-.

Estaba emocionado de poder dar una fiesta en su casa. Siempre había pasado sus cumpleaños solo con Iruka ya que nunca había llegado a hacer verdaderos amigos en el colegio. Estaba feliz de poder compartir ese momento con los demás.

- Vaya, si que has comprado cosas…- quedó sorprendido Iruka a su regreso-.

- Sí… -Naruto trató de evadirse y como pudo se quitó los zapatos cuando Iruka le ayudó con las bolsas a llevarlas a la cocina para empezar a guardar las cosas. No esperaba encontrarle allí aún-. Voy un momento al baño ¡ahora vengo!

- Ok ¡pero dejalo todo limpio!- gritó cuando lo vió subir las escaleras de forma precipitada dando por supuesto que se estaba orinando.

Naruto entró en su cuarto encendiendo la luz, rebuscando dentro de su chaqueta la bolsa con todo lo que había comprado en la farmacia. Cuando la encontró dejó la bolsa encima del escritorio y la miró fijamente durante un momento. Por un momento pensó en toda la vergüenza que había pasado. Tragó pesadamente acercándose a la bolsa descubriendo lo que había comprado. Miró inmediatamente hacia la puerta comprobando que estaba cerrada. Su pulso se disparó al sacar el primero de los productos. El lubricante 'efecto calor sabor fresa' Sintió palpitar sus orejas de la vergüenza.

" ¿Se reirá de mi?" pensó.

"¡JA! ¿que pasa dobe? ¿te piensas que esto es un polo o algo?" Pudo casi visualizarle sujetando el lubricante riendo entre dientes.

Sacudió la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos que iban a amargarle el encuentro. Rápidamente abrió su mesita de noche y guardó el lubricante en el cajón. Había llegado el momento para su otro producto. Sacó el paquete de condones rememorando la explicación de la farmacia. Los dejó al lado de lubricante y cerró el cajon. había sido tan vergonzoso, Había atendido hasta más no poder...pero no era lo mismo mirar y atender que hacerlo. ...Como había pasado en las clases de Artes Marciales en el Club, una de ellas tuvo que venir Sasuke a explicarle como hacerlo.

"Vamos dobe...acaba ya o se acabara durmiendo…"

De nuevo su mente visualizó al moreno esperando que le colocara el condón y él por el nerviosismo de sus manos fuera incapaz de hacerlo correctamente.

"¡Tengo que hacerlo conmigo mismo!" Se mostró decidido "Iré al baño y probaré de ponérmelo yo!" Abrió de nuevo el cajón y sacó uno de los envases individuales, sintiendo su corazón martillear con tal fuerza que era ensordecedor. El frío golpeaba sus sienes casi se sentía mareado. Eso tendría que hacerselo a Sasuke algún día y quién podía decir si mañana mismo.

"Naruto…¿para qué retrasar lo inevitable…?"

"¡Maldita sea mi mente!" se recriminó al pensar en el moreno encima suyo presionando sus caderas con esa intensidad en la mirada. Devorandole.

"¡Tengo que ir al baño y hacerlo!" Se decidió mirando fijamente el condón en su envase individual "¡No voy a quedar en ridículo! ¡Practicaré hasta que sepa como hacerlo perfectamente!"

- Naruto… -La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y fue como si un pelotazo le impactara en toda la nuca. De un rápido movimiento se giró llevando las mano atrás. Tenía el cajón abierto t la caja de condones sobre la mesa.

- ¿¡Qué?! -le espetó, intentando colocarse en una posición estratégica para que no viera la caja-.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Le miró Iruka extrañado - ¿Tienes fiebre? ¡NO habras ido por ahí haciendote el duro y costipandote!

- ¡Claro que no! Mañana tengo MI fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿cómo voy a planear resfriarme?

- Hmmm- El adulto no se lo acababa de creer -. En todo caso ordena tu cuarto por si vienen tus amigos o no habrá sitio para todos...si quereis subir aquí…- Paseó la mirada por el cuarto hasta encontrar la bolsa de la farmacia.- ¿Fuiste a la farmacia?

- ¿EH? ¡SI! -Contestó al ver lo evidente que era que estaba ahí la bolsa-.

- Y que has comprado?- Se llevó las manos a la cadera- tenemos un montón de medicamentos aquí...se van a caducar…- Alzó una ceja.

- Me compre las cosas esas para las llagas que son sabor fresa o lo que sea…- contestó enseguida. sintiendo el sudor pegarle la ropa a la espalda. Era peor que ocultarle un suspenso.

- Oh…- Iruka se relajó enseguida.- Pues no te atiborres a eso que nos conocemos… -El adulto dió media vuelta y le escuchó bajar las escaleras-. ¡Ayúdame con esto, que me tengo que ir ya!

"¡PENSABA QUE IBA A MORIR!"

Jadeó al haber estado reteniendo la respiración de puro nervio la espalda sufrió un alivio más que notable. Guardó el paquete de condones y cerró el cajón. Tendría que practicar cuando Iruka se marchara a trabajar. Suspiró sintiéndose hasta mareado de la bajada de adrenalina que había sufrido. Se había salvado por los pelos.

.

.

.

En el centro comercial estaban los amigos reunidos para empezar su incursión. 'Mision Naruto' lo llamó Ino. La reunión fue después de clase y tuvo que dejar de ir a sus clases de tiro, no es que tuviera clase pero quería hacer prácticas extras.

- Muy bien! Habeis pensado de todo lo que hemos dicho lo que podría gustarle? Lo del tanga de elefante me ha gustado Kiba, te lo regalaremos a Ti para tu cumpleaños…- comentó Yamanaka con tono seductor al Inuzuka - ¡El resto! Vuestro veredicto es…- miró a los presentes con entusiasmo.

- Vaya royo…-

- ¡Callate Shikamaru!- Gruñó enseguida mostrandole el puño con el que le iba a atizar si no callaba.

- Sasuke-kun tuvo una buena idea: a Naruto le gusta el ramen ¡así que lo lógico sería comprarle un poco!

- Pero eso será si nos sobra dinero Frentona...tenemos que buscar un regalo que se le iluminen esos ojillos azulitos que tiene...es achuchable cuando se pone así…¿¡Y bien!?- se repuso poniendo las manos en la cadera.

- Yo…- Alzó la mano tímidamente la Hyuuga.

- ¡Adelante Hinata!- la invitó.

- Cuando… ayudaba a Naruto-kun a estudiar me dijo que le gustaba mucho un manga llamado 'Road to Ninja' y...pensé que…

"Hyuuga de las narices…" Pensó afiladamente el moreno desviando la mirada hacia la azabache que trataba de defender su idea delante de los demás y el grupo pareció convencido casi de inmediato "Tsk"

- No es buena idea…- Se opuso.

- ¿¡Por qué no Sasuke-kun!?- se sorprendió la rubia mirandole.

- Si es un manga no sabemos en que tomo está...y comprarle tomos que ya tiene para que venga a cambiarlos es un inconveniente. - Pasó a mirar a la Hyuuga que pudo identificar claramente el desacuerdo que estaba con su intervención - A menos que te lo haya comentado…-

- N-No la verdad es que no…- agachó la mirada decepcionada al no haber encontrado el regalo perfecto para el Rubio.

- Ya que eres tan cercano, Sasuke…¿Por que no nos das ideas?- shikamaru le miro desde la distancia y acto seguido le miraron el resto.

"Tsk, me estas colocando el muerto ¿eh? que astuto…"

En la mirada de Nara estaba el total desacuerdo en el trato que le había dado a la Hyuuga y se vió obligado a intervenir para no alimentar el instinto predador del moreno, era demasiado agresivo.

.

.

.

Llegó exhausto a casa, lidiar con tanta gente era agotador. Se alegraba de que fuera mañana el cumpleaños, habían tomado decisiones rápidas por falta de tiempo, pero lo prefería a tener que aguantar otro día como ése.

- Buenas noches, tonto hermano menor… -le sonrió su hermano desde uno de los asientos de la sala de estar.

- Itachi…- le saludó dejando la mochila al lado del asiento en el que se desparramó agotado.

- Un día duro…- Le sonrió de nuevo levantando la mirada del libro.

- Mucho…- Suspiró devolviéndole la mirada al mayor que volvía a estar centrado en el libro.

- Me han comentado que Sakura vino hace poco…- Sasuke se vió sobresaltado por ese cambio de rumbo.- Me han dicho que tenías un mensaje de ella para mi…- le miró de nuevo.

- Ah...si…- dijo con pocas energías - fue lo que te dije en el cafe...que te agradecía que la llevaras y la hospitalidad Uchiha...poco mas….- Movió la mano para quitarle importancia.

- Ella parece muy enamorada de tí…- comentó devolviendo la mirada al libro.

- ¿A qué viene eso Niisan? - Se incorporó frunciendo el ceño.

- A que es lo que veo…- se encogió de hombros - estáis en la edad…-

- ¿En la edad de qué? -instigó-.

- A conocer nuevas emociones, enamorarse ...tener relaciones sexuales...

Aquello le hizo hundirse en el sillón notado el calor bajo sus mejillas, deseando que no fueran visibles a simples vista.

- Relaciones… Bueno, estamos en un mundo moderno que hay información por todos lados… -comentó como si nada el menor-.

- Estoy de acuerdo… Pero también es cierto que hay mucha diferencia entre el papel y la realidad… -le dedicó una suspicaz mirada-.

- Vale ya…- bufó - No es para tanto…- Zanjó el tema e Itachi se mantuvo en silencio. Pero la curiosidad le estaba devorando las entrañas-. Y tú ¿ya has vivido esas experiencias…? -La risa suave de su hermano le hizo ver que había caído en su trampa-.

- Claro… todos debemos pasar por eso -continuó con su lectura-.

- ¿Y como fueron?... -se interesó, pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano a solas y relajadamente, se sentía afortunado al hacerlo dos días seguidos-.

- Pues…de todo un poco… buenas y malas.

- ¿Has tenido muchas novias?- alzó una ceja - Yo no he conocido ninguna…

- He de confesar que no he estado interesado en ese tipo de cosas. No hace mucho que he decidido sentar la cabeza y quiero que mi próxima relación que tenga con alguien sea por amor, más que por pura diversión…

Aquello dejó a Sasuke helado...su hermano ¿era un 'Latin lover? Por lo que él había interpretado no había traído nunca a nadie porque sólo las quería por el sexo. Jamás lo hubiera dicho, su hermano, su modelo a seguir disfrutaba de la vida sin compromisos… y lo había estado ocultando TODOS esos años sin que él mismo lo supiera.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- N-no...no…- Se acomodó en el asiento aún tratando de sintetizar toda aquella información que le había soltado a bocajarro su hermano mayor.- ¿Y cómo has tomado esa decisión?- Se sorprendió cuando Itachi cerró el libro y permaneció pensativo.

- Por qué al final no se siente nada, no hay afecto por esa persona. Se convierte en algo tan común como el comer o el respirar. Veía con envidia a la gente enamorada…¿No te has dado cuenta de Obito y Rin? ¿No los ves verdaderamente felices?- Sasuke le miró en silencio casi como si no conociera a esa persona - Yo quisiera sentir algo así.

- Tu …- Saltó Sasuke casi como un resorte de la silla. Quería decirle lo increíble que le parecía a él, que no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera competir contra él, que todo lo que deseara estaría a sus pies…. Pero se dió cuenta a tiempo que eso era lo que llevaba pasándole todo este tiempo y quería que cambiara.- deberías ser mas tu mismo…- comentó sin pensar. Itachi guardó silencio. - Todos sabemos que frente a los demás eres perfecto...incluso delante de mí, para mi eres perfecto e inalcanzable…- confesó- Quizas si mostraras esa parte de ti que no es tan perfecta a quien creas que lo merece…

No pudo evitar recordar la veces que lloró como una niña, cuando maltrató al rubio que siempre le correspondió a sus emociones, hasta que finalmente se dió cuenta que no podía escapar de lo que sentía. Naruto aceptaba esa parte tan patética de él y se sintió terriblemente atraído por ello, nadie le había hecho sentir así.

- Veo que hablas desde la experiencia…- cuando volvió a conectar con la realidad pudo ver la sonrisa de su hermano - sin duda te envidio en estos momentos...Yo no puedo decir que haya vivido algo así.

Por un momento se sintió triunfante, había sentido algo que su hermano no, sabía algo que su hermano desconocía, sintió su pecho alegrarse por ello, pero más de poder ayudar en un futuro a Itachi, al fin podría apoyarse en él en algo. Se llevó la mano a la nuca nervioso tratando de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas

- Y...Tú ¿de qué experiencias hablas?...

- Por ejemplo la sexualidad y esos temas…- Miró como volvía a su asiento el menor- las cosas que aprendes al estar con alguien, algunos elementos excitantes en una relación…

- ¿Como vestirse de enfermera…?- alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

- Por ejemplo...o ropa interior comestible o el uso de cadenas o …

- ¡Para para!- se sintió sofocado- ¿En serio?- quedó petrificado- ¡NII-SAN!- exclamó horrorizado-.

- Tu has preguntado…- En su rostro no había ningún atisbo de vergüenza o de estar cohibido.-

- Creo que no voy a poder dormir…

- Eso es porque no lo has probado…

Sasuke se sintió hundirse en su propio asiento, notaba todo su ser enrojecido. No, no podía a ver a su hermano con grilletes o usando grilletes. ¿Ropa interior comestible? ¿Existía todo eso?

- Los Juguetes sexuales también ayudan…

- Uhn…- Miró a todos lados deseando que apareciera Obito o Rin, se sentía totalmente desbordado. Trató de tomar aire y relajarse-.

- ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? Pensaba que eras del mundo moderno con toda la documentación a tu alcance…- Sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez era con saña de haber derrotado a su rival, le había devuelto cada palabra que había mencionado-.

- ¿De verdad que has hecho todo eso?

- La verdad que cuando estas metido en el asunto ni te lo planteas… Una vez consigues quitarte el velo del tabú de encima no es tan complicado de asumir las cosas. Para mi es como si tu me propusieras ir a patinar… me produce la misma indiferencia…

- ¿Es así? -fue recuperando poco a poco la compostura-.

- Sí…- asintió mirándose las manos- Verás, lo más difícil como en cualquier materia es dar el primer paso. La primera vez… los nervios te desbordan y no puedes controlar bien tu cuerpo y… Perdona… -Se detuvo al ver que Sasuke estaba adquiriendo un tono granate-. Estoy dándote demasiada información que no quieres saber… -se puso en pie-. Ire a hacer la cena…

"¡Mierda!" restalló el joven Uchiha. Realmente le estaba interesando el tema de la primera vez, él era un inexperto en todo aquello y debía confesar que se sentía especialmente torpe tocando a Naruto; tenía la sensación que el rubio tomaba el control de su cuerpo con unas precisas caricias, y él se quedaba atrás, temblando ¿Por qué diablos temblaba? No sentía miedo, sólo excitación.

Al terminar la cena varias preguntas seguían en su cabeza. Encendió el ordenador para distraerse, tratando de olvidar la conversación que hubo durante la cena.

- Hay que asumir que cometemos la estupidez de crear falsas expectativas, a muchas fases de la vida. Y en el sexo especialmente, al ser un gran desconocido -Itachi continuó cuando Sasuke le instigó a hacerlo-.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... -trató de simular poco interés centrándose en la comida-.

- Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento -sonrió-. Sólo puedo decirte que disfrutes del momento y no pienses en sacar un trofeo a la primera.

Se sentía estúpido, lo que había entendido entre líneas es que su primer encuentro iba a ser un desastre.. .Aquello no le alentaba nada. Su virginal experiencia le colocaba en la peor de las posiciones: en hacer el ridículo irremediablemente.

Naruto tenía experiencia, estaba totalmente seguro. Sus caricias no le producían al rubio lo mismo que las suyas a él.

"- Ne Sasuke…- Empezó el rubio en sus recuerdos - ¿te acuerdas cuando me preguntastes 'hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar'? -aquella pregunta descolocó al moreno, cuando fue a girarse pudo sentir el agarre del rubio sobre el hombro. No se lo esperaba, tal fue así que se quedó paralizado, apenas pudo mirarle de reojo-. Lo he estado reflexionando y … -se agachó acercando sus labios al oído del moreno, susurrandole-. Llegaría hasta el final…"

"Maldición" pensó con amargura, Naruto estaba predispuesto y preparado con la experiencia que tuviera; tener un encuentro iba a ser complicado ahora que sabía que iba a fracasar como amante. No era algo que estuviera dispuesto a practicar hasta que llegara el momento de hacerlo con el rubio.

En plena época de la información Sasuke se sintió abandonado ante la evidencia. Fracasaría.

Buens

REVIEWS

Escribe usura-tonkachi

Buenas a TODAS! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo, que espero os haya dejado con muchas ganas de más w. Lo cierto es que tanto Solochely como Yo vamos empezar en la escuela, y es posible que las actualizaciones se relenticen. Antes teníamos como 10 Capitulos de reserva, pero cada día tenemos menos...así que seguramente las actualizaciones serán más largas, pero tampoco queremos haceros perder el ritmo, espero que aun así lo entendais ;A; MUCHAS GRACIAS!

KrMiz

ESpero que en este capítulo se haya despertado muchas más curiosidades Jojo! Gracias a ti por comentar. De verdad que ayuda mucho a que continuemos adelante.

hazukirokudo

Sasuke ya ha dado su respuesta! Y pronto esta pareja se enfrentar a retos mayores LOL! no se si realmente podeis intuir lo que nuestras retorcidas mentes pueden llegar a hacer! JOJOJO

Muchas gracias por comentar! esperamos verte en el siguiente cap!

Moon-9215

Gracias ^^

BluesoulRed.

Wapa! Muchísimas gracias por seguirnos tan fielmente! Y ante todo entender nuestra incultura en términos modernos LOL. Por mi parte (usura-tonkachi) hace tiempo que estoy desfasada. ;A;. NOsotras si que te queremos ! *hug*

Ahí le has dado! para mi el concepto SasuNaru o Narusasu es más complejo del que penetra a quien.

La escena de la búsqueda por internet es obra de Solochely, yo jamás hubiera hecho tan bueno! la verdad es que muchas veces siento que no estoy a la altura...pero todo sea por continuar la historia! ò v ó

Zanzamaru

El teme siempre hace cosas estúpidas! es por eso que en la historia original esta de problemas hasta el cuello! AJAJAJA Lo cierto es que se me esta yendo mucho la mano a la hora de llevarle, pero lo estoy disfrutando intensamente!

Sakura no es mala ;A; se que la odiais pero nosotras no la vemos asi…

tupapisexy

(curioso el Nick XDDD)

LOL! temo que el tema del sexo es más complejo que 'domina el que penetra, siempre' y no hablo de sexo homosexual, en el hetero también se encuentra...Aunque nos abracemos a los cliches en la realidad pronto te das cuenta que no existen...al menos a mi modo de ver…

Esta historia es de ellos dos...supongo que Solochely y yo deberemos empezar a mentalizarnos a recibir a Elmo. XDD

Roo-Uchiha

Bueno, ahora le he usurpado el puesto a Solochely ;A;

YEAH! amo a estos dos ! se puede hacer tantas cosas con ellos ! 3 I really I love them!

La verdad que para variar las faltas seguramente vendrán de mis escritos..:Solochely se horroriza de como empiezo a escribir sin cuidado...pero es que sino la idea se me evapora si me paro a corregir el dedazo o el acento que me he dejado…^^; Y aunque eso tiene excusa, después debería corregir, hasta dejarlo sin faltas, pero...creo que esta llegando un punto que creo que yo ya no doy mas u_u tendré que ir a clase de adultos… ;A;. Sorry por eso!


	23. Feliz cumpleaños Naruto

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Buenas a todas!. Muchísimas gracias por Seguir nuestro fic! La verdad es que estamos mas que felices de ver que el fic va recibiendo aceptación! Este capítulo en concreto se lo dedicamos a ZANZAMARU ya que va a ser su cumpleaños; Solochely y yo creemos que va gustarte...o eso esperamos! Esperamos que los disfruteís!

**Kizuna XXIII**

- ¡Vamos a cantar!- La voz de Yamanaka resonó con un acople del micro.

Habían hecho algo de picoteo mientras Iruka estuvo en casa. El adulto y Uzumaki estuvieron preparando la zona para la fiesta. Desde que había sido un crío Naruto casi empezó a aborrecer sus cumpleaños: en el orfanato era algo frío o ni tan siquiera lo celebraron cuando empezó a hacer sus trastadas y a portarse mal.

_"__-Tu no naciste ese día. Fue cuando te encontraron en el porche, idiota…"_

Eso era lo que le dijeron los mayores cuando les dijo que su cumpleaños estaba cerca, fue la primera bofetada respecto a su fecha de nacimiento. Al irse a vivir con Iruka a pesar que se prometió no darle problemas, no consiguió hacer amigos en el primer pueblo donde fueron a vivir. Le llamaban el 'niño sin padres', Iruka era demasiado joven y no encajaba físicamente con Naruto para nada.

El último cumpleaños que celebró fue en la pequeña casa donde vivieron durante un par de años Iruka y él, tenía 12 años. No tuvo suerte el mayor para encontrar trabajo y se limitó a un cupcake con una vela con las luces apagadas.

- Vamos Naruto ¡pide un deseo! - le animó sonriente Iruka, aunque el rubio había dejado de sonreír durante meses-

- ¿Para qué…?- comento con expresión vacía mirando la llama danzante en la vela. Apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus manos sin ninguna ilusión.

- Porque en la vida hay que tener metas y sueños Naruto…- le acercó el dulce para animarle a hacerlo.

- Yo siempre he pedido tener amigos y aún no tengo ninguno…- su voz como su mirada no tenía ninguna ilusión. Aquello destrozó al adulto. Naruto optó por ponerse en pie e irse a su cuarto- Yo solo quiero irme de aquí…- poco después el mayor escucho la puerta del cuarto cerrarse y quedarse él a solas con la vela.

No había tenido una buena infancia, desde ese día Uzumaki no celebraba su cumpleaños y casi se enfadaba cuando Iruka se lo recordaba.

- ¡Sólo es el día en que me encontraron en un porche…! -replicó a los catorce.

Enfurecido se fue de casa para regresar por la noche cuando se desahogó, golpeando cualquier cosa y llorando. Cuando regresó ese día, en la distancia pudo escuchar la voz de Iruka con la de un extraño.

- Por favor, tengo un niño a mi cargo, deme un poco de tiempo y le prometo que le conseguiré el dinero para pagar…- Enseguida se inclinó hasta que parecía una bisagra en una inclinación de noventa grados.

- Es imposible… En una semana vendrá la policía, te recomiendo que tengas las cosas listas para poder irte -Iruka no tardó en caer sobre sus rodillas-.

- ¡Por favor! No tenemos dónde ir, sólo deme este mes y haré lo que sea pero le conseguiré el dinero.

- Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir…

El hombre se subió al coche y se alejó dejando a un Iruka aun arrodillado, este dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante tocando con su frente el suelo, sin mas que hacer. A Naruto se le partió el alma al ver su padrino en esas condiciones y corrió a su lado a abrazarle con fuerza. Fue cuando se dió cuenta que a Iruka le pasaba igual que a él, era huérfano y nadie se ocuparía de él, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Se mudaron dos veces más antes de llegar donde estaban. Había recibido muchas ofertas de trabajo ahí en esa ciudad y fue cuando le habló por primera vez del instituto de Konoha.

A Naruto no le gustaba su cumpleaños… Había sido la fecha en que le encontraron en un porche y el día que expulsaron a Iruka de lo que fue durante un tiempo su hogar. El cambio fue a mejor, pero no dejaba de ser un recuerdo amargo. Desde ese día, para el rubio, Iruka era lo más grande que había en su vida, lo tenía claro, y atacaría con furia a cualquier imbécil que osara blasfemar contra él.

Aquella fiesta sería la primera en años, por una vez se atrevió a poner algo de decoración con serpentinas y globos de colores, no era la gran cosa pero a él le bastaba. Frotó las manos con nerviosismo cuando iba llegando la hora y empezarona a aparecer sus amigos. Y, finalmente, él.

Iruka estuvo un rato pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo, le dió cuatro indicaciones al rubio de donde estaban las cosas para la fiesta y se fue despidiéndose de todos.

Choji había traído un Karaoke que tenía su familia, y Shino con un portatil pudo conectarlo y bajar canciones de Internet mucho más modernas.

- Vamos que empiece el cumpleañero - Empezó Inuzuka

- ¿¡Yo!? ¡Ni hablar!- se quejó enseguida, no quería ser el primero en hacer el ridículo.

- Vaya, parece que Naruto necesita un poco de aliciente…- comentó la rubia con el micro- Que sepas, Uzumaki Naruto, que todos los presentes aquí hemos decidido putearte un pelín…

- Son un rollo…- le susurró Shikamaru sentado a su lado to despanzurrado.

- Así que hemos decidido..- Continuo sin haber escuchado la intervención del Nara - que para que recibas tus regalos vas a tener que superar 3 pruebas TRES!- destacó usando los dedos para realzarlo aún más si no quedaba claro.- La primera prueba consiste en…- Se acercó a su bolso sacando una botella de licor ¡tendrás que darle un buen trago a esto!- Kiba empezó a silbar entusiasmado - Segundo reto… Cantar al karaoke una canción que Sakura y yo te hemos elegido…¡y por último! - Naruto estaba nervioso - ¡Darle un besito a Hinata-chan!

- WOOOO- Tanto Sakura como Kiba se emocionaron por ello mientras la muchacha se quedó primero pálida y luego de un color tomate insoportable y esta empezó a balbucear.

- ¡A callar Hinata! - ordenó la rubia- ¡Bien podemos empezar! - le extendió la botella al rubio.

Naruto se opuso enérgicamente a realizar cualquiera de las pruebas pero al parecer no iban a dejar que la fiesta avanzara hasta que lo hiciera. Kiba se había traído unos vasos de chupito para todos. Ino empezó a servir tres de estos.

- Y de golpe Naruto, uno detrás del otro…-

- ¡Bebe, bebe bebe! - incitó Kiba dando golpes en la mesa repitiendo la palabra a cada golpe, se le unieron pronto Choji, Sakura e Ino.

Naruto buscó con la mirada el apoyo de Sasuke, pero este simplemente se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado. Le lanzó una mala mirada, pero no pasó desapercibido la forma en que vino vestido. Con una camisa azul marino con 2 botones desabrochados y una chaqueta blanca encima, pantalones vaqueros y el pelo algo más arreglado de lo común. No era una gran indumentaria ...pero a él le quedaba de PM.

Derrotado bebió los tres chupitos de licor que le provocaron una tos seca. No se acostumbraba, al mirar la botella miró con horror que tenía cuarenta grados, eso debía ser la muerte. Con el calor subiendo por la garganta y creciendo en el pecho a causa del alcohol Sakura buscó la canción que debería cantar… No pudo buscarle una japonesa, no, le buscó una coreana… y para su desgracia no era PSY que se la podría llegar a saber... En el videoclip había un grupo de muchachos bailando seductoramente por lo que Sakura e Ino gritaron en un ataque de fangirl en pleno esplendor y Naruto al no saber de que mierda iba la canción parecía graznar en vez de cantar, la canción...era demasiado rápida para él. (Nota del autor friki: Super Junior 'Bonamana' o 'Mirotic' la que mas os apetezca).

Superada la prueba en que Kiba y otros empezaron a reír. Sakura e Ino gritaron al finalizar la canción, necesitaron un tiempo para serenarse. Hinata ya había tenido problemas para ver el videoclip con los jovencitos dando brincos y paseando pectorales musculados y desnudos; cuando Sakura e Ino la empujaron justo delante del rubio. Este sonrió tratando de aliviar la agonía de la pobre chica: sin duda tenía cara de no saber nada de esto. Desvió la mirada al Uchiha que mantenía una expresión neutra.

- ¡Vamos Naruto!- le instigó la pelirosa.

Este se inclinó sobre la azabache que se encogió pasando del blanco puro al color de una amapola. El rubio le dejó un suave beso en la mejilla en que la joven abrió los ojos sin mesura sintiendo el corazón palpitar con fuerza hasta casi salirle del pecho. Después del beso agachó la mirada totalmente avergonzada.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Aburrido!- se burló Inuzuka que recibió el impacto de una de las bolsas de patatillas pero nunca supo de donde vino.

- Y yo que esperaba algo mejor…-suspiró la rubia- ¡Bueeeno te lo has ganado! -y se dió la vuelta para apagar las luces del salon-.

Choji empujó por los hombros a Naruto para que se sentara en el sofá; el resto le hizo sitio y se apartó. El blondo sintió su corazón agitarse inquieto sintiendo las manos sudar, nunca había sentido tal emoción en su cumpleaños. De la oscuridad apareció una crepitante luz: eran una bengalas, mientras Ino empezó a cantarle una melodía cumpleañera tradicional pronto le siguió la voz de Sakura, Choji y Kiba, hasta se unió con monótona voz Shino y la tímida de Hinata. Llegó a escuchar el suspiro de Shikamaru y el bufido del Uchiha. Cuando llegó la luz hasta donde estaba sentado pudo ver algo raro. Parpadeó totalmente confundido no se lo esperaba en absoluto.

La supuesta tarta no era ni de crema y ni tan siquiera de chucherías, estaba formada por Botes de Ramen y un cupcake arriba del todo con una única vela. Aquello le trajo recuerdos.

_"__- Vamos Naruto ¡pide un deseo! - _

_- ¿Para que…?-_

_- Porque en la vida hay que tener metas y sueños Naruto…- _

_- Yo siempre he pedido tener amigos y aún no tengo ninguno…- "_

Tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no dejar que sus lágrimas se condensaran en exceso en sus ojos, se mordió el labio tratando de evitarlo. Aquello trajo amargos recuerdos contrastándolos con los que ahora tenía; se sintió tan afortunado que le costó horrores contener sus emociones. Cuando la melodía terminó cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo, ahora sí que creía en un futuro mejor.

- Como no sabíamos que tarta comprarte decidimos que lo haríamos con bote de ramen -comentó la pelirosa después cuando el rubio se dedicó a apilar los botes a un lado para que no molestaran- Fue Idea de Sasuke-kun comprarte ramen… pero fue idea mía y de Ino ponerlos en forma de tarta...espero que no te haya...decepcionado…- le miró poniendo una leve mueca de inseguridad.

- Sakura-chan….- Este la abrazó emocionado- ¡Me ha encantado! ¡de verdad!

La pelirosa se quedó algo paralizada pero pronto correspondió al abrazo del rubio cerrando los ojos para sentir su calor y el agradecimiento que desprendía. Sin duda era un buen chico, aún se sentía miserable por las cosas que llegó a decirle. Aún manteniendo el abrazo buscó con la mirada a Sasuke que estaba junto a Shikamaru mirando al resto cantar en el karaoke.

La entrega de regalos fue algo emocionante para el cumpleañero, se sorprendió con cada uno de ellos con esos ojillos brillando emocionado.

- ¡Uoooo! ¡El último disco de Jimmy Eat World! -no podía dejar de mirar eufórico aquel regalo-.

Al darle la vuelta, se percató de que al lado del título de una canción había una marca. Enseguida supo de quién fue esa idea también. De nuevo, no pudo evitar volver a dirigir la vista hasta el moreno, que le dedicó una leve sonrisa. Seguramente imperceptible para los demás, que no estaban atentos al gesto.

Tras toda aquella emoción, dejó los regalos a un lado para unirse al canturreo de sus amigos y, después de un par de horas de karaoke, el rubio anunció el fin de la actividad: no quería que los vecinos se quejaran, así que los chicos se pusieron a jugar a alguna partidas a un juego de lucha, rotandose los mandos. Sakura también se unió a los chicos. Le pegó una buena paliza al pobre Shino que se retiró. Shikamaru perdió ante Naruto… sospechoso. Choji perdió ante Kiba y Sasuke ganó a Ino. El siguiente resultado:

Sakura perdió contra Sasuke y Naruto venció a Kiba. Llegó la final.

- ¡Mátalo, Naruto!- animó el Inuzuka con entusiasmo

- E...Esfuérzate Naruto-kun…-

- ¡CHA!... ¡Machácales a todos el culo Sasuke-kuuuun! -dijo con ahínco la rubia-.

El combate estaba igualado, los dos estaban concentrados en su labor de ganar al otro que no escucharon los alaridos de hacer apuestas con dinero justo detrás de ellos. Los dos personajes estaba ya al borde de la energía y el próximo que golpear sería el ganador. Naruto se quedó sin ataque especial, por lo que Sasuke torció una sonrisa macabra mirando de reojo al rubio cuando a él sí que le quedaba esa posibilidad.

- ¡AAAAAAAAH!- gritó el rubio lanzando a su personaje a dar un puñetazo contra el de Sasuke que empezaba a lanzar brillos y destellos para aplicar el ataque especial que le quedaba.

- ¡VAMOOOOOS! -gritó la rubia en explosión de alegría prediciendo el ganador-.

- ¡SHANAROOOO!- Sakura se unió-.

Las dos jóvenes alzaron las dos la manos dando por vencedor al moreno; cuando todo quedó a oscuras y todos se quedaron totalmente descolocados.

-¿Un apagón?- Preguntó la pelirosa en la oscuridad.

- Hay una alta probabilidad…- comentó Shino.

- Lo siento….- se escuchó afligido al voz de Choji- Me apetecían unas palomitas y puse el microondas a toda potencia...

- GHSJSKAHKUYDAYUSJAKJJG NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- Gritó con frustración el rubio cuando volvió la luz. Había sido el combate de su vida - ¡Iba pegarle una paliza al Teme! NOOOOOO -se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo, pataleando en una rabieta. Jamás pensó que sentiría tanta frustración en un juego-.

- ¡Hmph! más quisieras- bufó el Uchiha dejando el mando.

- ¡Otra vez!- insistió-.

- Paso…- se metió las manos en el bolsillo.

Kiba pasó a imitar el cacareo de una gallina con demasiado lujo de detalles. Naruto se puso a su lado y ambos imitaron el aleteo de un pollo.

- Dais pena…- fue el único aporte del moreno tras eso tomando asiento dando un sorbo a su bebida no alcohólica.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entretenida. Ino uso su repertorio de música y obligó a Naruto a bailar sintiéndose ridículo a más no poder, pero después se fue soltando cuando el resto se unió menos los aburridos del grupo: Shikamaru y Sasuke… Hasta Shino se había unido y aunque algo abochornada, la Hyuuga también.

Habían estado bailando hasta que casi les faltaba el aliento, haciendo bailes ridículos como el Gagnam Style o la Conga. Para quien lo viera de fuera sería un cuadro patético pero ellos se lo pasaban en grande.

- Naruto…- le llamó la atención la pelirosa-. ¿Has visto a Sasuke-kun?...hace un rato que no lo veo… -le comentó-. Shikamaru ha dicho que ese ha ido al baño pero hace bastante que se fue…- Se ruborizó un poco pensando que quizás Naruto pensaba que era una obsesa de hasta controlarle el tiempo de cuando iba al baño el moreno.

- No lo se…- Arqueó una ceja Naruto.- ¡Ah! Shino!- llamó la atención al chico que se detuvo en seco cuando iba a entrar en la estancia donde estaba montada la fiesta - ¿Has visto a Sasuke por ahí fuera?.

- No…-

- Entonces debe seguir en el baño Sakura-chan-

-Negativo….yo acabo de venir de ahí y no estaba…-

Naruto se quedó pensativo durante un rato hasta que él y Sakura corrieron casi a la vez a la puerta. y no encontraron el calzado del Uchiha. Sakura miró al rubio que pareció shockeado pero cuando la miró se encogió de hombros.

- Le habrán llamado de su casa o algo…-

- Sí...es verdad…- apoyó poco convencida la pelirosa.

No tardaron ni veinte minutos cuando Shikamaru dió una palmadas en el aire llamando la atención a todos.

- Ya son las once pasadas…- Comentó en un suspiro mientras Ino bajaba la música- Naruto nos dijo que nos quedaramos hasta las once, al parecer Sasuke ha cumplido a rajatabla el horario...vamos a recoger e irnos ¿vale?- se rascó la nuca con aire despreocupado.

No tuvo que insistir mucho y cada uno recogió lo que habían traído. Las despedidas se alargaron un poco dando las buenas noches al rubio. Naruto les agradeció que hubieran venido. Le hubiera gustado haber sido más efusivo...se habían esforzado tanto…Pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, buscando la espalda de Sasuke en algún lugar, quería encontrarle y no podía esperar al momento de coger el telefono y saber donde se había metido.

"No te habrás enfadado por lo del juego... ¿verdad?"

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y suspiró agotado, había sido un día largo. Aún le quedaba mucho que ordenar en el salón, aunque sus amigos le habían ayudado en lo que pudieron. Su pecho se agitaba de alegría, pero también en angustia al encontrarse solo, cuando Sasuke le había dicho que iba a compartir esa noche con él. No lo pensó más y corrió hacia la sala donde habían estado de fiesta.

- ¿Dónde narices se ha metido? -al fin pudo desahogarse-. ¿Y mi móvil? ¿¡Y mi móvil!?

Se puso como loco a buscar el teléfono por toda la planta de abajo. Estaba seguro que lo había dejado sobre el mueble del salón, por si acaso le llamaba alguien. Miró bajo el mueble por si se había caído, pero allí no estaba. Tras la puerta de la salita tampoco.

- ¡Ya sé, debajo del sofá! -se agachó a mirar-.

Pero no estaba por ningún lado. Fue por si acaso a la cocina, a mirar por la encimera, por si se lo había dejado ahí en alguno de los viajes a por refrescos. Pero nada.

- ¿¡Por qué te has ido, Sasuke!? -empezó a gimotear caminando de un lado a otro sin poder encontrar el móvil-. ¿Por qué?

Volvió al salón para revisar de nuevo por donde ya había mirado. Tal vez lo tenía delante de los morros y no se daba cuenta por la desesperación. También levantó los cojines del sofá, por si acaso lo había llevado en el bolsillo y se le había caído entre medias sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Buscas esto? -apareció el móvil justo delante de sus narices-.

Por un momento se quedó petrificado. ¿No estaba solo en casa? Hasta que no reconoció la voz de Sasuke tras unos segundos, no pudo volver a respirar.

- ¡Temeeeee! -le gritó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para cogerle de las muñecas-.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has asustado, bibiri-kun? -sonrió complacido por el éxito de su broma-.

- ¿Tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? -le volvió a gritar sin mirarle a la cara-.

Aquello no se lo esperaba. Le dolió de verdad que le llamara 'tonto' en ese tono. Aunque pronto se reemplazó por un sentimiento de confusión cuando notó que estaba ahogando el llanto. ¿Tanto se había asustado?

- Na-

- ¡Pensaba que de verdad te habías ido! -le soltó las manos y se abrazó fuerte a él-. Pensaba que me habías dejado solo… Baka…

- ¿Era por eso…? -más que preguntarle a Naruto, fue una pregunta para sí mismo-.

- ¿Por qué iba a ser? ¡Baka! ¡Baka!

_**Así que realmente no me había estado ignorando…**,_ concluyó el moreno. *_*¿Quería estar a solas conmigo…?**_

- Oe… Deja ya de llorar… -intentó calmarle, devolviéndole el abrazo-. No me he ido…

- Unn… -asintió sin despegarse de su hombro-.

Aquello era desesperante. Cada vez que se ponía así el rubio, Sasuke se tiraba de los pelos internamente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? O tal vez decir... Cuando pensaba que podía leer perfectamente a través de los gestos de Naruto, siempre tenía alguna reacción que no había podido predecir, desbaratando todos sus planes. Se le ocurrió devolverle al rubio algo que le había hecho una vez: lo separó un tanto de sí y le empezó a pellizcar las mejillas. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría a eso. Pero Naruto no se lo pensó dos veces, y también agarró al moreno de los mofletes, estirando todo lo que le daba la piel, cabreado. Tras unos segundos forcejeando ambos para ver quién cedía antes, el rubio empezó a reír entre lágrimas, por las caras que le ponía al moreno con los pellizcos. Y éste no tardó en seguirle también.

- En fin… qué bobo eres… -le dijo aún con la risa entre los labios, sentándose en el sofá-.

- Tú sí que eres bobo… je je - se puso a su lado, limpiándose la cara de las lágrimas con la manga-.

Se quedaron unos minutos ahí, uno al lado del otro, buscándose las manos, entrelazando los dedos. Sin decir nada, pero diciéndolo todo.

- Y ahora… -el moreno apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo, mirando fijamente a Naruto con gesto grave-. ¿Qué hacemos? -el rubio le devolvió la mirada, también serio-.

- Pues… -comenzó tras unos segundos meditativo- …la verdad… La verdad es que estoy aterrado... -se confesó, sonriendo nervioso y apretando su mano con la del moreno-.

Sasuke se quedó totalmente desorientado. Había decidido dejarle el control de aquello a él, porque supuso que había tenido alguna experiencia. Parecía más seguro de sí, al menos. Y lo cierto es que él también tenía algo de miedo de lo que iba a pasar.

- Pero entonces… espera -se incorporó un poco para quedarle mirando de frente-. Entonces… tú…

- ¿Yo… qué? -preguntó extrañado, no entendía la pregunta-.

- ¿Tú no has…? -"¡Dobe! ¿¡Por qué me haces decirlo en voz alta!?", pensó apartando la mirada, le resultaba vergonzoso- ... ¿No has... tenido relaciones antes? -no pudo evitar volver a mirarle de reojo, para ver qué cara ponía-.

- ¡P-Pues cla-claro que no! -si ya sentía vergüenza, aquello terminó de ponerle de todos los colores-.

La respuesta le impactó. Tanto que tan sólo pudo dejarse caer de nuevo al respaldo del sofá, de lado, sin apartarle la mirada, boquiabierto. El rubio le siguió con la mirada, y giró la cabeza para no perderle de vista.

- ¿Te he decepcionado…?

- No… -el moreno no podía salir de su asombro-. Es sólo que… Todo este tiempo…

- …¿Todo este tiempo…? -le repitió intentando que terminara la frase-.

- Pensaba que sí habías tenido…

- ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso? -esas palabras le ofendieron-.

_"__Quizás si mostraras esa parte de ti que no es tan perfecta a quien creas que lo merece…"_, recordó sus propias palabras que le dedicó el día anterior a su hermano.

Si quería que todo aquello fuera a parar al punto que había estado esperando, no tenía más remedio que empezar a desembuchar.

- Pues… -respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos- …por la forma en que me acaricias. Ni yo sabía que era tan sensible en ciertas partes...

- ¿Y qué partes son esas? -quiso saber, ahora intrigado. No tenía ni idea de qué era lo que le había hecho sentir así-.

Acercó un poco más su cara, sintiendo como chocaban sus respiraciones. La del moreno era cada vez más pesada, recordando las caricias que le había dado el rubio en otras ocasiones. Al no recibir respuesta decidió averiguarlo por sí mismo. Comenzó a rozar sus labios con los de Sasuke y le puso la mano en el pecho para sentir cómo le latía atropelladamente el corazón. Los besos subieron rápido de intensidad, así como las caricias, que pronto se colaron debajo de su ropa. Habían estado ansiando ese momento más que ninguna otra cosa.

Aunque por un momento casi había perdido la razón, en cuanto se acordó de nuevo de las palabras del moreno, Naruto empezó a buscar esos "puntos sensibles" de los que hablaba. Poco a poco fue subiendo las manos por su espalda, obligándole a ponerse recto para poder quitarle la camisa. Casi sin darse cuenta, se había sentado ya encima de sus piernas, buscando unos besos más intensos. Indagó por sus brazos, con el tacto agudizado en sus dedos, atento a cualquier gesto. Pasó a los pectorales, sintiendo cómo los movimientos de su respiración cada vez se aceleraban más, bajando lentamente los dedos hacia los costados, pasando por sus pezones. El moreno hubo de separarse del beso para suspirar, aquél calambre le dejó sin respiración por un instante. Y Naruto, que estaba atento, no dejó escapar el detalle y comenzó a besarle por el cuello, masajeando con cuidado en el lugar que había descubierto. Las manos del moreno volaron a las nalgas del otro, apretándole fuerte contra sí, haciendo que moviera las caderas, presionando sus sexos uno contra el otro, por debajo de la ropa. Al rubio se le escapó un jadeo. Aunque ya sabía cómo se sentía, revivirlo era más placentero que recordarlo. Se abrazaron enérgicamente, dejándose llevar por el calor que se daban mutuamente. El rubio dejó el pecho de su compañero, para llevar una mano hasta la nuca, escurriendo los dedos entre su pelo. Las uñas clavándose por su espalda le indicaron que ese punto también le daba placer. Sin pensar, le marcó los dientes en el hombro ante lo que le moreno sólo pudo apretarse más a él.

- Naruto… -gimió haciendo que meciera más enérgico las caderas sobre él-.

- Vamos arriba… -le susurró al oído al moreno, haciendo un esfuerzo de voluntad para separarse un tanto de él-.

Algo mareados por el frenesí, se encaminaron por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Parando a cada momento para seguir con las caricias que cada vez más se acercaban a la entrepierna del uno y del otro. Naruto apartó las mantas a un lado y se dejaron caer en la cama, casi sin darse cuenta de cómo habían llegado a la habitación, enredando las piernas y abrazándose fuertemente. Sasuke no pudo evitar el instinto de cogerle del pelo con ímpetu, haciendo que su cabeza retrocediera, para dejarle paso hacia el cuello que empezó a besar acabando con un mordisco que aunque fuerte, fue delicado.

- Ahh… Sasuke… -jadeó al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el cuello para atraerle más hacia sí, y la otra en la pierna que le pasaba por encima-.

Le excitó tanto escucharle decir su nombre que en un arrebato le hizo girar, para quedar sentado encima de él. Metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta y se la quitó casi de un tirón. Naruto le rodeó las nalgas con sus manos, apretándole fuerte contra él y poco a poco fue guiándolas hasta la cremallera del pantalón. Una vez lo hubo desabrochado, el moreno bajó de la cama para terminar de quitarse la prenda que tanto le molestaba y se dispuso a quitárselo al otro también. Aún con la ropa interior en su sitio, volvió a tumbarse encima, apoyándose con las manos en la cama para soportar su propio peso.

- Bueno… ¿y? -preguntó entre jadeos-. ¿Quién…? -no se atrevió a terminar-.

- Tú… -respondió cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de la mano, abriendo un poco las piernas para que se acomodara ahí-.

Se sorprendió. Sinceramente había pensado que el rubio iba a tomar el control de aquello. Aunque por otro lado, le excitó más: ya no tendría que imaginárselo. No pudo evitar embestir con fuerza su entrepierna. Tenía ya su miembro tan rígido que pareciera que fuera a explotar. Con una mano, emprendió el camino hacia abajo acariciándole el costado, deslizando los dedos por debajo de la tela.

- ¡Espera! -le sobresaltó el rubio-.

Alargó la mano hasta su mesita, y con la punta de los dedos consiguió abrir el cajón. Levantó las caderas para dar un bote y poder acercarse un poco más. Tarea que le resultaba casi imposible con el moreno erizándole toda la piel con los besos que no dejaba de darle por el cuello. Con algo de dificultad consiguió hacerse con los envoltorios metálicos, que había dejado preparados fuera de la caja, y el botecito de lubricante, y los dejó sobre la cama al alcance.

- Sasuke… -le obligó a sentarse encima suya al incorporarse él-. Sé que no es lo más romántico del mundo… -le empezó a decir mientras le acariciaba las piernas y las caderas- ...pero tenemos que usarlo -le enseñó lo que acababa de sacar de la mesita-.

El moreno asintió y se apartó un poco mientras se quitaba los boxers y el rubio le imitaba, tumbado en la cama. Se mantuvo entre sus piernas, atento a lo que podía ver con la tenue luz que entraba desde la ventana y por el pasillo: sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la penumbra, y casi podía verle perfectamente. Le excitó sobremanera ver cómo se colocaba el condón.

- Pero tú no lo necesitas… -se extrañó, aunque no dejaba de pasearle los dedos por las rodillas-.

- No… pero así no nos pringamos -le sonrió nervioso a la vez que se incorporaba con otro en la mano-.

Casi sin pensar, y despojándose de la vergüenza momentáneamente, se cogió su pene por la base y lo apuntó directamente hacia el rubio, que le puso la goma en seguida. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir como sus manos desplazaban hacia abajo el preservativo. Y antes de que pudiera tomar conciencia, sintió como una quemazón le invadía entero.

- Naruto… -gimió al darse cuenta de que le había engullido casi entero-.

Arqueó la espalda levemente, sintiendo el frío y el calor alternándose sobre su dureza a la par que entraba y salía de su boca. Se apoyó sobre su hombro, apretando la mano con fuerza, intentando evitar que por un acto reflejo se sacudieran sus caderas estando todo su sexo dentro de la boca del rubio. Era terriblemente placentero.

Paseó la lengua por todo él, enroscandola al final. Que le mirase directamente a los ojos desde ahí le volvía frenético y se frustró un tanto que se apartara para dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el lecho. A tientas buscó el bote y lo extendió hacia el moreno que puso la mano cuando vio que tenía ya el dedo sobre el pulsador. Y, aunque realmente no tenía ni idea de todo aquello, instintivamente supo lo que tenía que hacer. El rubio volvió a echarse de espaldas, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.

- Sé bueno… ¿vale? -le pidió con la voz temblorosa-.

No respondió. Pasó una mano por debajo de su hombro, le levantó una pierna con la suya y, a tientas con los dedos que no tenía pringados con aquello, fue buscando la entrada, la cual impregnó con el gel una vez la encontró. Primero le introdujo un dedo, lentamente. Su excitación iba en aumento al no poder apartar la mirada de lo poco que podía verle de la cara. Pero fue máxima cuando notó la presión al introducir el segundo. Tuvo que morderse el labio para intentar controlar la respiración, desbocada por los crecientes jadeos del rubio. Cuando ya no pudo más, se levantó, quedándose de rodillas entre sus piernas, y volvió a coger el bote. El rubio le miraba de reojo cómo se untaba el gel por todo su miembro con impaciencia y cuando estuvo listo volvió a echarse sobre él.

- Despacio... -gimió entre dientes, cuando notó que llegaba a la entrada-. Despacio…

Se recostó para poder abrazarse de él y Naruto elevó las piernas, hasta cruzarlas por detrás de las caderas del moreno. Muy poco a poco, y casi sin empujar gracias a aquel gel maravilloso, fue entrando cada vez más. La presión que sufría sobre su sexo era descomunal, tanto que le hacía cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para intentar controlar el impulso de embestirle.

- Duele… -se quejó en un hilillo de voz en su oído-.

Tuvo el reflejo de querer sacarla inmediatamente de ahí, pero el rubio se lo impidió apretándole con las piernas.

- Falta poco… -le aseguró el moreno con la voz ronca-.

Hundió la frente en su hombro, aferrándose más fuerte a él, al tiempo que comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente. No estaba seguro de si los jadeos de aquél eran de dolor o de placer, pero la presión sobre su sexo había cedido un poco. Estaba temblando de contener los impulsos de arremeter con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía como si la cabeza estuviera fuera de su sitio, mareado por el éxtasis que le invadía el cuerpo entero.

- Sasuke…

Sentía que se iba a volver loco. Naruto gimiendo su nombre no hacía sino que excitarle más. Y la presión que hacía con las piernas por toda su cadera sólo le invitaba a embestir con más fuerza. Por un momento no podía escuchar nada que no fueran sus respiraciones, agitadas hasta la locura, y el sonido de sus caderas chocando con los muslos del rubio. Estaba totalmente embriagado con su cuerpo, que parecía pedirle más. Notó cómo de repente las manos de aquél de le clavaban en la espalda, y las piernas le apretaban con más fuerza aún, casi perdiendo la respiración. No pudo evitar girarse a mirarle. Pareciera por su cara que se retorciera de dolor, pero por las palpitaciones que sintió sobre su vientre supo que se estaba corriendo. Comenzó a besarle por el cuello, haciendo las embestidas más enérgicas. No podía con aquel frenesí: o se corría él también o se volvería loco.

- Sasuke…

- Naruto…

Cuando se le pasó el momento de tensión, el rubio volvió a pasear sus manos por toda la espalda del otro hasta llegar a la nuca. Enredó los dedos con su pelo y le paseó la lengua por el cuello, bebiéndose el sudor de su cuerpo. Gimió con fuerza, tras la arremetida que le dio cuando se le ocurrió lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que fue el desencadenante para que el cuerpo del moreno se quedara completamente rígido. Sólo unos gemidos roncos acompañaban a las sacudidas que arremetía como espasmos, hasta que finalmente se quedó inmóvil dejando caer, lentamente, todo su peso sobre el rubio. Únicamente sus respiraciones, aún profundas y agitadas, rompían el silencio de la casa. Naruto le abrazó con fuerza y dejó caer las piernas sobre la cama, que hasta ahora no había podido despegar de las caderas del moreno, llevado por la lujuria. Fue notando como, poco a poco, la dureza de él iba retrocediendo, hasta abandonar su interior.

Ahora que todo había terminado, Sasuke notó la velocidad frenética a la que se enfriaba su cuerpo, por lo que busco a tientas la manta para cubrirse.

Se quedaron largo rato tendidos así, sin decir nada. Naruto no paraba de pasear los dedos entre los cabellos del moreno, y éste intentaba no caer dormido escuchando el latir de su corazón.

- Nee… Sasuke… -le susurró pasado un rato-.

- ¿Qué? -contestó sin apartar la cara de su pecho-.

- Y ahora…

_**Ahora, ¿qué? ¿Se acabó? ¿Ya has conseguido lo que querías?**_, se martirizó de repente, pensando que como tantos otros le iban a abandonar.

-...¿Puedo pensar que somos novios? -preguntó sin cesar sus caricias-.

Aquello paralizó al moreno. A pesar de haber visto su lado más débil y carnal, no quería alejarse de él… ¿Si no mantenerse a su lado? La sorpresa no le dejaba articular palabra y un nudo comenzó a arremolinarse en su garganta. La tensión que se acumulaba por momentos en su entrecejo le hizo apretar fuerte los ojos para que la emoción no le traicionara. Tragó saliva intentando deshacerse de ese tapón en el gaznate, pero le resultó imposible.

- No se lo diré a nadie, si no quieres… -le aclaró intentando buscar su mirada, por la falta de respuesta-.

Pero no la encontró. El moreno se tapó hasta arriba con la manta y se apretó más fuerte contra su pecho. Naruto se sintió aliviado cuando al fin notó sobre su piel como movía la cabeza en modo de afirmación.

- Nishishishi -rió entre dientes-. Pues a partir de hoy, dos de noviembre de dos mil catorce, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, ¡son oficialmente pareja! -anunció al aire-.

Pronto sintió una punzada y se encogió por un leve dolor momentáneo, cuando el moreno, debajo de la manta, le dio un mordisco en el pezón. Pero se le pasó rápido, volvió a sentir el placer de sus besos bajando por su vientre. Sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus costados, suavemente apenas rozando su piel, casi en un cosquilleo. Cada vez estaba más abajo.

- ¡Oe! -el rubio quiso apartar la manta para sacarle de ahí, pero aquel la aferró con fuerza-. Yo estoy bien… -siguió forcejeando por evitar que llegara a su entrepierna-. Sasuke, no…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió cómo el calor de su boca le rodeaba. A pesar de que había eyaculado ya, aquello se mantenía totalmente rígido. Sintió cómo le envolvía con una mano, sin dejar de pasear la lengua arriba y abajo. No sabía dónde poner las manos. Quería ponerlas sobre la cabeza del moreno y empujarle con todas sus fuerzas para que le devorase entero. Pero optó por quitarse la almohada de debajo de la cabeza, y ponérsela sobre la cara, apretándola con los puños. Aunque no quería mover las caderas, para no ahogarle, la tensión se le fue acumulando, haciendo que arqueara la espalda. Los jadeos se escapaban incesantes de su garganta, amortiguados por la almohada que apretaba cada vez más contra sí. Pero sentía que se iba a ahogar de seguir así y ladeó la cabeza, buscando agarrarse a cualquier otra cosa. Pero no había nada al alcance. No le quedó más que tirar de las sábanas.

- Ahhh -se le escapó un gemido bastante profundo cuando el moreno le succionó en la punta-.

Le recorrió una rampa por la entrepierna, que casi le hace perder la consciencia, cuando notó la mano de Sasuke acariciarle por la parte interior de su muslo. Involuntariamente meció las caderas al compás del vaivén del moreno metiendo una mano por debajo de las sábanas, llegando hasta los cabellos que comenzó a acariciar lo más suave que aquella locura le permitía. Bajo la manta aquello parecía un horno, quería quitársela de encima pero aquél no le dejaba. Volvió a apretar la almohada contra su cara, desesperado por aquella sensación de frenesí absoluto. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y enérgicos y le apretaba con dureza, y no podía dejar de mover las piernas, algo agarrotadas por la tensión, encogiendo los dedos de los pies.

- Sasuke, me corro… -le advirtió entre jadeos-.

Pero lejos de parar, le sacudió con más ímpetu, sin dejar chuparle. Ahogó los gemidos con fuerza bajo la almohada de nuevo cuando sintió la chispa que hacía que su cuerpo se agarrotara entero, fruto del placer. Cuando sintió las palpitaciones, el moreno dejó de masturbarle con tanto brío, si bien siguió apretándole con fuerza, haciendo que su mano se moviera lentamente a lo largo de su sexo. Una vez hubieron terminado las convulsiones, y notó que el rubio relajaba las piernas, con cuidado pero firme le sacó el preservativo, intentando que nada se saliera. Pero antes de alejarse de ahí, le entró la curiosidad. No quiso pensarlo una segunda vez: volvió a introducirse el pene en la boca, lamiéndole la punta. Aquello hizo que Naruto se encogiera, dejando su miembro fuera del alcance de éste, y, como un relámpago,se puso las manos para protegerse.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno decidió dejarse ver, asomando por debajo de la manta, aupándose hasta la altura del rubio. Le miró con intensidad, reprochándole por haberle quitado el capricho de última hora.

- Está muy sensible ahora… ya sabes… -se excusó con una risa nerviosa-.

Sasuke le hizo un nudo a la goma y, como no encontraba ningún lugar seguro donde dejarla, la tiró a un lado de la cama.

- Que no se te olvide que está ahí…

- ¿Y el tuyo?

Se miraron durante un segundo esperando la respuesta del otro. El moreno paseo la mano hasta su entrepierna, en busca del preservativo, pero no estaba ahí. De un brinco y casi a la vez, ambos se apartaron la manta de encima y empezaron a tantear por la cama hasta que lo encontró Naruto, casi debajo de donde estaba su culo.

- Menos mal… -suspiró aliviado-. No se ha salido.

Imitó al moreno, haciéndole un nudo, y lo dejó caer junto al otro, para tumbarse de nuevo.

- No tenías que haber hecho eso… -le reprochó-.

- Es la segunda vez que haces que me corra, y la segunda vez que yo no hacía nada por ti… -le recordó, poniéndose de lado, dándole la espalda-. Menuda birria de novio… ¿no crees?

Esto dejó mudo a Naruto. La otra vez le pasó lo mismo que ésta: fue tal la excitación que sintió que no le hizo falta ni que le pusiera una mano encima para culminar. Pensaba que el moreno había entendido eso, pero aún y se preocupó en hacerle sentir bien.

- Gracias… -fue todo lo que pudo decir-.

Se abrazó a su espalda, y sintió la tentación de quedarse así hasta que se quedaran dormidos: era verdaderamente placentero sentir a lo largo de la piel de todo su cuerpo el calor del otro. Pero Iruka debía de estar al caer. Era bien entrada la madrugada y ya se habían arriesgado demasiado, por lo que decidió levantarse de allí para arreglar aquel desastre que habían armado, sin ser conscientes, en un momento.

-¿Dónde está…? ¡Ah! ¡Aquí! -exclamó casi victorioso-.

Sasuke le miró, estaban ambos en ropa interior buscando su ropa para dejarla ordenada a un lado. Sonrió en sus adentros, era tan espontáneo; todo lo contrario a él que debía pensar cada segundo por qué hacía las cosas. Recogió sus pantalones pensando que no se sentía mal, ahora Naruto le pertenecía, lo habían dicho...ahora no debía sentirse expuesto. Sería algo duro jugar a ser amigos en clase, pero lo prefería, no sería bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Acababan de separarse pero quería volver a sentir su calor estando cerca de él. Debía asumirlo. Así eran las cosas, no podía doblegarse todo a su capricho. Cuando pasó un tiempo se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando que Naruto hiciera a saber qué fuera de la habitación. Desvió la mirada hasta el bote de lubricante. Se estiró para verlo mejor. 'Efecto calor sabor fresa' aquello le hizo sonreír. Pasó a mirar el paquete de condones encima de la mesa y los envoltorios olvidados al lado de ésta. Naruto se había tomado muchas molestias para aquel encuentro.

_'__Realmente quería hacerlo...'_ pensó.

Naruto se entregó enseguida a pesar de lo vergonzosa de la situación. Realmente le sorprendió que fuera primerizo como él. Se sintió aliviado, no tendría que compararle con nadie. Quizás había sido un desastre total aunque dió su mayor esfuerzo en que no fuera así… Pero si Naruto no sabía cómo era la plenitud en el sexo, podrían aprenderlo juntos.

Se sentía terriblemente estúpido mirando aquellos dos objetos que le parecían tan ajenos y vergonzosos, pero en su interior esperaba que entraran dentro de su vida cotidiana desde ese día. Quería compartir momentos así con Naruto durante mucho tiempo. Por una vez en su vida se sintió feliz al ver a Naruto regresar y sentarse a su lado con cara somnolienta; le sonrió por esa cara de bobo que tenía, de la que tanto se había enamorado.

Estúpidas hormonas, seguro que se veía como un bobo, pero se sentía demasiado bien; ningún idiota trataría de evitarlo. Él ya se había rendido a Naruto, no iba a encerrarse de nuevo.

Continuara...

_**REVIEWS**_

Al habla Usura-tonkachi :3

hazukirokudo

Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior, nos hace mucha ilusión que realmente esperes estos capitulos como agua de Mayo! ^^ La verdad es que la parte de Naruto en la farmacia la amo! XDDD ya puedes suponer que no fui yo quien la hizo...pero sí poner a Itachi en el compromiso de ser un 'Latin Lover' LOL!

Esperamos seguir leyendote. Gracias!

wmy

Muchas gracias! No soy tu amigo esta a nada de salir! Gracias por tu paciencia y seguir mis otras historias ! ;A;

tupapisexy

Lo has llamado ya a Elmo o te has retractado!? XDD

Espero que tú también hayas disfrutado este capítulo ;)

Roo- Uchiha

AWWW tu siempre consigues sacarnos los colores! realmente nos sentimos muy halagadas con tus comentarios! ^^

He de confesar que gran parte del realismo de este Fanfic se lo debo a Solochely que sabe plasmarlo mucho mejor que yo! ;A; de verdad que intento aprender de ella! T_T Aunque supongo que, tanto ella como yo, estamos intrigadas a que te refieres al 'ámbito íntimo'; las dos creo que entendemos cosas diferentes XDD

Muchisimas gracias por leernos y dejarnos review! Se que no estas inscrita en FF así que realmente tiene mucho mérito que sigas aquí ;A; GRACIAS!

BluesoulRed

AY!Muchas gracias! la verdad que tu comentario me ha llegado! parece que realmente podamos transmitir esa tontería que tenemos todos cuando pensamos en nuestra persona amada...y esa ansiedad de estar con ella...Aix…

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! para mi son una verdadera dosis de autoestima para hacreme seguir adelante! Solochely seguramente comparte mi opinión.

De nuevo GRACIAS!

Zanzamaru

Bueno hermosa...ya diras que te ha parecido XDDD


	24. Paciencia Uchiha a prueba

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXIV**

Abrió los ojos algo desorientado. Enseguida notó el calor de la mano del rubio en su pecho, que le abrazaba por la espalda. Era la sensación más agradable que podía recordar: ese calor embriagador que envolvía todo su cuerpo, en parte por las mantas, pero mayormente por el cuerpo de Naruto a sus espaldas. Permaneció inmóvil, deleitándose con esa emoción de paz y tranquilidad que le recorría todo su ser. Tuvo la tentación de volver a quedarse dormido pero tenía que levantarse por la imperiosa necesidad de ir al baño. Y, aunque sus intenciones eran de volver a la cama junto con su ahora novio, decidió bajar a la cocina, en la que ya se escuchaba faenar a Iruka. Se vistió e intentó adecentarse el pelo todo lo que pudo. No pudo sino esbozar una leve sonrisa al ver a Naruto durmiendo, tapado casi hasta las cejas, antes de salir del cuarto.

- Buenos días, Sasuke-kun -le recibió el adulto en cuanto entró en la cocina-. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Unn -aún se sentía demasiado adormilado para gesticular palabras enteras-.

Por un momento se quedó observando al hombre, limpiando la cocina con entusiasmo. ¿Es que no se agotaba nunca?

- Ven, siéntate -le indicó poniendo un vaso y los palillos en la mesa-. ¡A desayunar!

Era increíble lo cordial que se mostraba siempre. Con los trabajos que tenía, y lo poco que dormía, irradiaba tanta energía que le hacía sentir agotado a él, sólo de imaginarlo.

En seguida le sirvió un plato con arroz del hervidor que parecía tener siempre a mano. Y también una ración de pescado y verduras a la plancha. Empezaba a gustarle eso de desayunar en casa de Naruto. Aquello sí que era un desayuno como Dios manda. Sin nada de dulces ni esas feas costumbres occidentales, llenas de grasas saturadas.

**¿Se levanta siempre tan temprano para tenerlo todo listo?**, se preguntó mientras le daba el primer bocado al pescado. No podía dejar de mirar como daba vueltas de aquí para allá, limpiando y recogiendo todo.

- ¿Puedo ayudar? -se ofreció en cuanto terminó de comer-.

Se sentía culpable de ver cómo se esforzaba por tenerlo todo en condiciones, y ellos se habían dejado a medio recoger el salón el día anterior. Iruka le agradeció el gesto, y se dejó ayudar. Pronto terminaron de limpiar lo que quedaba por la mesa. Mientras el moreno barría el salón, Iruka se fue a ultimar la cocina, y preparó algo de té.

- Uaaa… ¡al fin! -se dejó caer en el sofá-. Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. Gracias a ti puedo relajarme un rato -le dedicó una sonrisa que emocionó al joven-.

**Sonríe igual que él…**, pensó al observarle. Ahora podía entender de dónde sacaba el rubio tanta honestidad.

- Y bueno, cuéntame... -comenzó, al tiempo que cogía su taza de té, bien calentita- …¿Qué tal ayer?

**¿Ayer? ¿Nos vió? ¿Cuándo fue que llegó? ¡No nos enteramos!**, empezó a atormentarse en un instante él solo hasta qué cayó en la cuenta de la fiesta. Su mirada voló hasta la mesa donde habían dejado los regalos de Naruto.

- Bien, la verdad es que nos los pasamos bastante bien... -se llevó la mano a la nuca, levantándose el pelo. Ciertamente se sentía incómodo de estar él solo con Iruka, no sabía qué decir-.

- No lo dices muy convencido.. -observó el mayor-. ¿Pasó algo?

- ¿Eh? No… -le miró con toda la calma que pudo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se iban agolpando por momentos en su cabeza-. Es sólo que…

- Es sólo que… -repitió, intentándole hacer hablar, empezando a alarmarse. Sospechaba que hubieran montado algún follón-.

- Bueno… - "¿por qué en esta casa tienen tanta facilidad para sonsacarme las cosas?"-. Lo cierto es que no me llevo demasiado bien con sus amigos. Únicamente me siento a gusto con Naruto… -le dió un sorbo a su taza, intentando que no descubriera el rubor que le había provocado decirle eso-.

- Vaya… -se sintió apenado por el chico y aliviado al mismo tiempo de que "solo" fuese eso-. Pero aún así viniste por él -le sonrió tras una pausa incómoda-. Me hace feliz saber que al fin tiene a alguien como vosotros -le confesó-. Empezaba a pensar que estaba siendo un fracaso como padre… -sonrió nervioso-. Siempre he querido lo mejor para él… Y aunque no es mal chico, no sé por qué nunca ha encajado en ninguno de los lugares donde hemos estado.

- ¿Habéis vividos en muchos sitios? -se interesó. No tendría muchas oportunidades como ésa para que el adulto le contara algo sobre sus vidas, y tampoco quería incomodar a Naruto con esas preguntas. Bien sabía él lo deprimente que se podía llegar a sentir-.

- Pues… contando Tokyo, cuatro si mal no recuerdo… -se quedó pensativo-. Bueno, y sin contar el orfanato -agregó llevándose la mano a la nuca, con esa risa nerviosa que también caracterizaba al rubio-.

- ¿Os conocistéis allí? -se inclinó apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, sujetando su taza, mostrando más interés. Él ya sabía la respuesta, pero así tal vez pudiera tirar más del hilo-.

- ¡Sí! -le dedicó una sonrisa sincera-. Ja ja ja ¡Era un moco que no levantaba ni dos palmos del suelo! El resto de los niños siempre le andaban molestando. Recuerdo que cuando le ví por primera vez… tendría yo unos quince años, me poseyó la ira por la paliza que le estaban dando y se los quité de encima a patadas ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! Menuda bronca me dieron los cuidadores… ¡Me pasé toda la tarde limpiando el gallinero por eso! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Era fascinante escucharle contar aquello con esa facilidad. El moreno intentó imaginarse cómo debía de ser la vida en ese orfanato. Y por más vueltas que le daba resultaba casi imposible encontrar un atisbo de algo que pudiera hacerle feliz.

- Pero bueno, la verdad es que me dió igual. Cuando ese crío se engancho a mi cuello llorando y dándome las gracias por ayudarle… Me hizo sentir vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y desde entonces, fuese lo que fuese, siempre iba corriendo detrás de mí a contármelo. Era como tener una familia de repente -por un instante pudo adivinar la desolación en su rostro, pero tornó rápidamente en una leve sonrisa-.

-Debió de ser duro… -devolvió la mirada al fondo de su taza-.

Entendió perfectamente las emociones de Iruka. Él mismo sentía algo así. A pesar de tener una familia, y de tener a Itachi, muchas veces le inundaba el vacío por el hueco que habían dejado sus padres. Un hueco que se había vuelto muy doloroso en ocasiones y que el rubio había conseguido aliviar, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Su sinceridad y la facilidad con la que entraba en la vida de los demás, le abrumaba, a la par que le reconfortaba.

- ¿Y cómo es que no había tenido amigos hasta ahora? -le preguntó intrigado, haciendo girar la taza en sus manos-. Con lo extrovertido que es… -le dió un sorbo más a su té, y dejó la taza sobre la mesilla que tenía delante, apoyándose en el respaldo-.

- Eso es lo que aparenta, Sasuke-kun -respondió al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada más intensa-. Los niños llegan a ser muy crueles… y los jóvenes también. Incluso mucho más que los adultos. Cuando algo se sale fuera de lo que se considera "normal"... -sacudió la cabeza cerrando los ojos con frustración- …Ha sufrido mucho hasta ahora, precisamente por eso. Aunque no diga nada, es muy sensible a lo que le dicen, o le hacen, los que están a su alrededor. Hace algún tiempo que se esfuerza en no dejarme ver cuándo se deprime, o le inquieta algo -hizo una pausa para suspirar, parecía cansado por un momento-. Por eso empecé a preocuparme hace unas cuantas semanas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía con tanta ansiedad…

Sasuke no pudo evitar que la tensión se le acumulara por todo el cuerpo, al sentir la mirada del castaño clavada sobre él. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde se encaminaban las palabras de Iruka. Intentó disimular cuando trago saliva, y lentamente le miró a los ojos, nervioso por lo que pudiera decirle.

- Pero me alegro... que al final sólo fuera que estaba experimentando por primera vez el amor.

Aquello no se lo esperaba para nada. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas tan embarazosas así, sin más? Se hundió con más fuerza entre los cojines, como si pudieran realmente tragarle para sacarle de allí, mientras notaba el calor subirle por las mejillas.

El mayor comenzó a reír a carcajdas por la reacción del moreno. Le hizo tanta gracia que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y le cogió por los hombros como hacía con su ahijado, frotándole los nudillos en la cabeza.

Sasuke quedó en shock. Al principio se quedó tan atónito que ni defenderse pudo, pero cuando sintió la quemazón en la cabeza, casi pensó que era el rubio quien estaba ahí: le era demasiado familiar esa sensación, por lo que comenzó a forcejear con el adulto para soltarse.

- Bueno… -estiró los brazos al levantarse del sofá, desperezándose, mientras el moreno se pasaba la mano por la zona adolorida-. ¿Quién despierta a la bestia? -le preguntó rascándose la nuca-.

Sasuke ya conocía el genio que se gastaba el muchacho cuando le despertaban de malas maneras. No quería hacerse una idea de la batalla campal que se tenía que montar allí por las mañanas.

- Iré yo… -se ofreció al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá-.

- No te recomiendo que te acerques más allá de la puerta -le aconsejó medio riendo-. Te lanzará cualquier cosa que quede a su alcance.

Una vez le hubo advertido, se dirigió a la cocina para seguir con sus quehaceres. Ése dato no lo conocía del rubio. Iba pensando en alguna manera de despertarlo sin que se levantara escupiendo fuego mientras subía por las escaleras, pero cuando llegó a la habitación y le vió dormir tan plácidamente, le dieron ganas de volver con él ahí. Cerró sigilosamente la puerta y se acercó hasta el borde de la cama acuclillándose hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura que los del rubio. Le fascinaba ver cómo aquel chico siempre tan ruidoso, estaba ahí, totalmente tranquilo, mientras respiraba profundamente.

Se recriminó por dejarse llevar así por sus deseos mientras volvía quedarse en ropa interior y, con cuidado, se metió de nuevo en la cama, y se tumbó también de lado para poder mirarle de frente. Notó cómo frunció levemente el ceño, levantando el labio inferior un tanto, cuando le acarició suavemente la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Naruto… despierta… -empezó a susurrar-. Te llama Iruka… -le mintió esperando que así abriera los ojos-.

Como si pudiera escucharle en sueños, resopló por la nariz mientras pronunciaba más el puchero de antes para relajar completamente el gesto después. Sasuke no pudo sino sonreír divertido por las caras que ponía, incluso dormido.

"Eso es lo que aparenta, Sasuke-kun… Aunque no diga nada, es muy sensible a lo que le dicen…".

"Así que tú también tienes tu muro ¿eh?", pensó para sí. Le costaba de creer lo que su padrino le acababa de contar. Ese chico del que le hablaba era una persona totalmente diferente de la él había podido ver.

"Aunque últimamente sí que estaba raro…", reflexionó, acordándose del día que se escondió de todos en la azotea. "Entonces, ¿se había caído su muro en pedazos ése día?... ...Mira que fuí borde… Tal vez con un simple abrazo se le hubiera pasado antes. Aunque tampoco voy a ser blando ahora sólo porque sepa algo más de él. Sino luego se volverá insoportable. ¡Fu!".

La mente del muchacho era todo un torbellino de pensamientos intentando interconectar todo lo que le había contado el castaño con lo que sabía, por su propia experiencia, con el que tenía delante de él. En un intento de liberarse de todo aquel remolino, intentó volver a despertar al rubio. Pero parecía que todo era en balde. Podría pasar un desfile de infantería por encima y no le despertarían. De repente, se le cruzó una idea pervertida por la mente, que le hizo torcer la boca en una suspicaz sonrisa.

- A ver hasta dónde aguantas… -le susurró al oído, pegándose más a él-.

Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, atrayéndole hacia sí, acompañando esas caricias con besos por su hombro. Los dedos iban bajando hasta los costados cuando notó un cambio en la respiración del rubio: se había detenido por un momento y ya no era tan regular como antes. ¿Estaría soñando algo parecido? Le pareció divertido el juego que se le acababa de ocurrir y siguió con las caricias, paseando los dedos hasta la pierna cuán lejos llegaba y volvía a subir. La tentación le llevó a posar la mano sobre su cadera, subiendo los besos hasta su mejilla.

"Tengo que ser idiota por torturarme yo solo…", pensó sintiendo como comenzaba a golpearle el calor en la cara. Había decidido abandonar su propósito cuando se vió atrapado por los brazos y las piernas del rubio: se había enredado a todo su cuerpo, y ahora no se podía despegar de él.

- Nishishishi -se rió entre dientes, aún con los ojos cerrados-. Buenos días…

- Buenos días… -saludó algo confuso-. ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

- Hmmm -se quedó pensativo, acurrucándose mejor en su pecho-. No sé… Ahora… ¿Y tú?

- Hace ya rato -se entretuvo acariciándole el pelo-.

Verdaderamente era embriagador estar así. Por momentos parecía como si el mundo dejase de girar y el tiempo se detuviese, cuando estaba junto a él. No importaba nada más que las sensaciones que percibía al notar la piel del otro a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Tras un largo rato deleitándose el uno con el otro, el moreno decidió que ya era suficiente, no sin antes probar de nuevo esos labios.

- Va… Iruka está abajo esperando -le informó-.

- Mmmmmm -se le escapó un gemido al oprimirle contra él, apretando las manos en sus nalgas-.

- Naruto, para… -se debatió entre el placer y la razón al notar la presión en su entrepierna. Pero esta vez venció la razón-. ¡Dobe!

.

.

.

- Waaaaa- estiró los brazos hacia arriba el rubio acabando de desperezarse, aunque el frío de la calle despejaba a cualquiera.

Japón en noviembre experimentaba una bajada de temperaturas que iría creciendo hasta mediados de Diciembre cuando empezaban las primeras nevadas. El calor de la chaqueta era necesario, así fue como Naruto metió las manos dentro de su chaqueta negra y naranja.

- No esperaba que me invitaras a comer…

- Ya celebraste tu cumpleaños con tu amigos, ahora te toca celebrarlo conmigo…- Comentó como si fuera lo más normal.

- Tú también estabas ahí…- le miró de reojo - Pero no rechazaré tu invitación -sonrió de forma zorruna imaginado el atracón que se daría- ¡AH! ¿Vamos a comer ramen? Conozco un lugar que…-

- No…- Comentó de forma tajante, ganándose una cara de reproche del rubio.- Sabes perfectamente como es el ramen, y tienes botes para aburrir…

- Justamente porque me gusta y se lo que es quiero comerlo en mi cumpleaños…- insistió sin hacer desaparecer el puchero en sus labios-.

Sasuke suspiró clamando por que los dioses le dieran paciencia con aquel dobe, era tan cabezota, aunque debía admitir que se le veía gracioso con la punta de la nariz rosada.

- Pago yo, así que aguantate… -sentenció sin detener sus pasos hacia el centro de la ciudad-.

Finalmente tras varios intentos encontraron un lugar en el que comer y los dos estuvieran de acuerdo que era lo que les apetecía.

- Se ha hecho tarde…- comentó finalmente naruto.

Sasuke le había invitado a comer pero tras eso estuvieron dando una vuelta por la zona céntrica de ocio, mirando tiendas de comics, alguna que otra de ropa y finalmente aterrizaron en una sala recreativa donde pudieron jugar los dos la revancha de lo ocurrido el día anterior en la fiesta del cumpleaños. Al rubio se le pasó el tiempo volando cuando el cielo empezó a teñirse de colores anaranjados, al final habían estado todo el día juntos.

- Aún me queda un trecho para ir a casa -comentó con calma el moreno desviando la mirada hacia el camino que debería tomar. Finalmente se giró hacia él y le miró- Acuerdate que mañana hay clase...se ha pasado el fin de semana volando.

- Hai hai…- Suspiró. No le gustaba que le trataran como alguien descuidado-.

"Pero lo eres, Dobe…" pareció leerle el pensamiento.

- Entonces hasta mañana, nos vemos- Solo alzó un poco la mano como despedida antes de girar sobre sus talones y avanzar hasta su casa caminando solo.

Naruto lo vió alejarse preguntándose si podría acompañarle, pero supuso que ya había pasado más tiempo con él de lo planeado y seguramente el moreno necesitaba descansar de su hiperactividad: Sasuke era todo lo contrario a él. Se había despedido con un simple 'Nos vemos' cuando para Naruto aún sentía el estomago con un ligero hormigueo por lo que estaban compartiendo últimamente.

"Sí será mejor que no nos agobiemos…" pensó para sus adentros a él no le gustaría que alguien estuviera encima de él todo el día, tendría que darle su espacio al moreno.

.

.

.

.

"AHHH Mierda me he dormidoooo" salió corriendo, con las emociones del día se había olvidado de colocar la alarma. Se vió pedaleando como si no hubiera un mañana aunque sentía aún la incomodidad en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Pedaleó con todo el brio que le permitieron sus piernas sumado a aquella molestia. A toda prisa, dejó la bici en el parking.

Llegó a clase al parecer a tiempo sin creerse su suerte; la gente estaba tomando asiento cuando se sorprendió de ver a Kakashi sensei en lugar de Asuma-sensei.

- Mah…- empezó cuando todos tomaron asiento - Por motivos personales Asuma no puede venir, así que la clase la impartiré yo…- Suspiró - De cualquier modo… Hoy quisiera empezar presentandoos a un nuevo compañero….por favor, pasa.

La clase entera empezó a susurrar cuando la puerta se abrió y tras el sonido de los pasos apareció un muchacho moreno con piel extremadamente pálida. Se posicionó al lado de Kakashi que empezó a escribir su nombre.

- Buenos días a todos…- empezó a hablar- Mi nombre es Shimura Sai -Naruto notó enseguida la monotonalidad en la voz del chico-. Encantado de conoceros.- Sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos, lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa afable a Naruto sólo le produjo escalofríos.

-Acaban de terminar las semanas de exámenes, espero que ayudeis a vuestro nuevo compañero a adaptarse al cambio. Puedes sentarte… Bien en la clase anterior…- Kakashi continuó con la lección que le había encargado Asuma.

Naruto no pudo evitar mirar al nuevo sentarse en la mesa de al lado, parecía ser alguien verdaderamente raro; pero el nuevo pareció percatarse de su mirada y le dedicó otra de esas sonrisas escalofriantes. Naruto giró inmediatamente el rostro haciendo como que atendía en clase.

- Entonces ¿te llamas Sai?- preguntó uno de los chicos de la clase acercándose al nuevo en el primer descanso de la mañana.

- Sí, así es…- Contestó sonriendo de forma artificial.

Naruto no perdió el tiempo con el nuevo, pronto se vió arremolinado por la gente que quiso conocerlo, el blondo se giró hacia atrás donde estaba Sasuke.

- Buenos días - le saludo

- Por los pelos llegas tarde…

- 'Nishishishi!- rió entre dientes- soy alguien con suerte…

- y un Dobe…

- Deja de llamarme así ¡caramba!- se cruzó de brazos cuando se acercó Sakura al duo.

- Ne ne…¿sabeis una cosa del nuevo?- no espero a que dijeran nada por la cara de desinterés pudo predecirlo, pero sin duda sería algo para comentar. - Viene de la escuela de Kyushu -murmuró-.

- ¿Eh?...- No entendió nada el rubio.

- ¡Kyushu, Naruto!- replicó- es una de las escuelas más importante de todo Japón- Puso las manos en forma de jarra.

- Ah...hn…- Naruto entrecerró los ojos manteniendo una expresión neutra.

- No sabes de lo que te estoy hablando ¿verdad?- Volvió a suspirar.- Se trata de una de las instituciones de más prestigio del país y está vinculada directamente con la Universidad de Tokyo, la Todai, donde llegan los mejores estudiantes de Japón; solo los que tienen la mejor puntuación en la selectividad Nacional pueden obtener una plaza…

- Oh...entonces si es tan buena la escuela…¿Por qué esta aquí?

- Dice que es por un traslado familiar...pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba en una escuela de tanto prestigio...que este aquí en Konoha significa que nuestra escuela también lo es y esta ganado prestigio rápidamente.- Sakura pareció emocionada por ello.

Los dos escucharon como Uchiha se levantaba para abandonar el aula con paso calmado. Ambos se miraron mutuamente.

- Sakura-chan ahora vuelvo….- Ignoro que la pelirosa le llamara y fue en busca de Sasuke

Le vió caminando por los pasillos hasta meterse en uno de los baños más apartados del instituto. cuando abrió la puerta le pilló refrescandose la cara.

- Al fin has dejado de caminar…- Se quejó el rubio acercándose a él. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si…- le miro con calma reflejado en el espejo limpiándose las manos sin mayor preocupación.

- Entonces ¿por qué has venido aquí?

- Esperaba que me siguieras….- Naruto se ruborizó levemente al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba el moreno a través del cristal.- Ven aquí…- ordenó pero no le dió tiempo a Naruto de negarse, atrapó el cinturón atado a la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo contra él para luego atrapar su nuca y besarle con suavidad los labios del blondo.

Naruto se dejó besar y le abrazó. Sasuke pronto deslizo sus manos sobre la espalda de Uzumaki, su beso pasó de ser casto a una batalla de lenguas luchando por dominarse, sentían ambos labios palpitar y Sasuke deslizó sus manos clavando los dedos por encima de la ropa en la espalda del rubio, pudiendo sentir su calor bajo la tela.

"Esto va a ser duro…" se dijo a sí mismo. Su atracción por el rubio aumentaba.

- Teme…- susurró- podrían descubrirnos...eres tu quien no quiere que lo sepa nadie.

- Y sigo pensándolo…- bajó sus manos hasta colarlas en los bolsillos traseros de Naruto

- Entonces por que…- Se sintió abrumado con la naturalidad en que moreno actuaba tocando su cuerpo como si fuera algo de lo más normal.

- Ya bastantes sospecha debimos de levantar antes, pero no debe pasar de ahí. las relaciones entre dos hombres solo esta bien visto en las series y en las películas…

- Eso ya lo se…-

Se sintió rígido cuando una de las manos del moreno empezó deslizarse fuera de su bolsillo para sujetarle una mano y ponerla en su pecho como invitándolo a tocar; mientras devolvió la mano al bolsillo trasero del rubio.

- Entonces no podríamos tener momentos como este…- se acercó para besar su cuello suavemente.

Naruto enredó sus dedos en la desastrosamente sexy cabellera del moreno al sentir el calor de sus labios.

La fantasía terminó cuando sonó el timbre dando por finalizado el descanso, ambos se miraron a los ojos, cuando Sasuke le empujó hasta casi hacerle perder el equilibrio. Cuando le gritó aparecieron por la puerta de entrada un grupo de tres que se quedó paralizado mirandoles escondiendo lo que tenían en la mano. Sasuke los miró y tras acabar con su higiene personal se fué y Naruto detras amenazándole que dejara de tratarle de aquella manera. Para Uchiha Sasuke no se escapó como lo que escondían debía ser hierba e iban a fumarsela en ese momento.

"Al final todos tienen algo que esconder…"

Mientras Yamato-sensei mataba a la clase del aburrimiento Uchiha Sasuke indagaba en su interior sobre lo que había pasado la noche del sábado. Aún era reciente pero a la vez lejano; quería pasar más tiempo con Naruto pero debía hacer acopio a su fuerza de voluntad y centrarse en los estudios. Desvió por un momento la mirada al nuevo-.

El tal Sai venía de una de las escuelas a las que quería apuntarse, que estuviera él aquí podria significar que quedara una plaza libre. Resopló desviando la mirada a lo que tenía justo delante: a Naruto, con la punta del boli acarició la nuca del rubio levantando los pelos rubios de ahí; aquello provocó que le diera un respingo poniéndose rígido y con los ojos encogidos, le miró por encima del hombro con reproche mientras se rascaba esa zona con fuerza para que se evaporara esa extraña sensación. Sasuke sonrió.

"Ya me da igual, no estoy nada interesado…" pensó mirando de nuevo la espalda de Naruto.

La lección era de la invasiones y las guerras de Sekigahara lo que más tarde se convertiría en el Imperio de Ieyasu Tokugawa; pero por una vez prefirió pensar en las piernas de Naruto enroscadas en su cintura. De esa forma iba a pasar el invierno muy rápido.

-Ne, Sasuke-kun…- saludó la pelirosa cuando todos recogían para buscar su comida. mas que nada asaltar la cafetería que se ponía hasta los topes.- ¿Siempre compras tu comida en el comedor?

- No, normalmente siempre traigo mi comida…-

-Ya veo…- Sonrió la pelirosa.- ¿Y tú Naruto?- se inclinó de forma afable la pelirosa para mirar al rubio.

- Tampoco, Iruka-Niichan siempre me hace la comida…-

Ella simplemente sonrió y los dos jóvenes se miraron sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar ese gesto.

- Nos Vemos…- se despidió el moreno como era su costumbre.

Al cruzar la puerta se desvió por uno de los pasillos para recoger su comida, cerró la taquilla y fue a acelerar el paso para encontrar sitio en la cafetería, cuando chocó con el nuevo que lejos de disculparse se limitó a sonreír. Su palidez debía de ser enfermiza a parte de eso no parecía gran cosa bajo la tela del uniforme.

- Oh, tu debes ser Sasuke-kun, un placer conocerte.

-Hn…- fue la única respuesta esperando que el pálido se moviera a un lado.-No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para tener esa familiaridad conmigo...

- Uchiha ¿verdad?- ignoró su respuesta grosera, no le afectó en lo más mínimo- Me pregunto si serás de esos Uchiha en que sus padres fueron asesinados- Aquello dejó rigido al moreno que lo miró incrédulo.- ¿No? me alegro...estos días podrían ser duros ya que se acerca el aniversario. Ya nos veremos…- Sin mas rodeó al moreno con su bento envuelto en una tela en la mano y desapareció por el pasillo.

Sasuke necesitó tiempo para recuperarse de aquel momento tan…desagradable. Lentamente se giró para mirar por encima del hombro pero sólo habían otros jóvenes paseando por los pasillos. ¿Cómo sabía algo de la masacre Uchiha? La gente por regla olvida las grandes catástrofes a los 3 meses a lo sumo. Habían pasado casi 9 años de aquello como para que nadie tuviera un recuerdo de ello.

- ¿Sasuke?- era la voz del rubio.- Al fin te encuentro…- se acercó trotando hacia él con su característica sonrisa. - Todos estan esperando... ¿Qué te pasa?- Alzó una ceja y torció el gesto sin saber nada de lo ocurrido. - Da igual, ¡venga vamos!- no se lo pensó dos veces y Uzumaki le agarró de la muñeca para tirar de él hasta la cafetería.

La mente del Uchiha estaba en otro lado mientras comía, recordando las palabras de aquel sujeto que lo turbaron de inmediato.

- ¿Y tu Uchiha?- la voz de Inuzuka le despertó de su recuerdo. - ¿Qué dices?

- Me da lo mismo…- dijo con voz plana y volvió a centrarse en comer.

El resto se lo quedó mirando sin saber porqué. Siempre discutían respecto donde ir tras las clases los fines de semana, algo que no le importaba realmente, dado que su relación con el grupo se centraba en Naruto y Sakura, el resto eran simples conocidos...gente que no iba a atravesar su barrera.

- No estamos discutiendo de eso…- Se mofó alzando una ceja - Espero que no seas así en clase también…-

- No hables mucho tu tampoco…- Sintió el castaño la mirada fulminante del rubio que sorbió con fuerza los fideos que se estaba comiendo-.

- Ya estamos…- Suspiró Shikamaru.

- ¡Vale ya!...¡de verdad que sensible os poneis los dos por una broma de nada!- Ladró en desacuerdo Inuzuka - Estábamos hablando de las chicas….-

En aquel momento Sasuke se dió cuenta que no había ninguna fémina del grupo ahí, lo cual era sospechoso y más tras la pregunta interesada de la pelirosa...Algo no iba bien, algo le estaba poniendo tenso.

- ¿Hay alguna chica que te interese?- concluyó Inuzuka atento a su respuesta.

- No…- Contestó llanamente.

- ¡Pero vamos a ver! Estamos en el instituto, ¿cuándo sino vamos a estar con chicas? Hasta tú, Naruto ¡has dejado de suspirar constantemente!

El castaño siguió con su argumento de lo poco saludables que debían ser su grupo de amigos, ya que tanto Shikamaru como Choji y Shino no encontraban a las chicas algo de lo que preocuparse por el momento.

Sasuke pudo notar que bajo la mesa Naruto tocó su muslo con un dedo para llamarle la atención, al mirar abajo pudo ver la mano del rubio que se abría en una clara invitación que el moreno enseguida aceptó. Bajó la mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los del rubio por encima del banco. A Uzumaki sus mejillas se le tiñeron con un adorable pero leve tono carmesí. Ambos miraron y contestaron a sus amigos como siempre, mientras bajo la mesa compartían la calidez del uno al otro, disfrutando de ese pequeño contacto a falta de un momento mejor. El rubio no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Sasuke, cuando éste se separó de él un rato antes de que tocara la campana, y sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando lo vió alejarse hacia los pasillos mientras él permaneció sentado junto a los demás.

- ¿¡Me estás escuchando!? -le gritó Kiba, claramente enfadado por el caso omiso que mostraba Naruto-.

- Lo siento, chicos -se disculpó mientras recogía sus cosas-. ¡Hablamos luego!

Se quedaron todos mirándose unos a otros, mientras salía corriendo del comedor.

**¿Habrá ido donde antes..?**, se iba preguntando mientras caminaba con paso acelerado hacia aquel baño tan alejado.

Al llegar, abrió despacio la puerta, inspeccionando todos los espacios que se le abrían a la vista, rogando que no hubiera nadie más. Y ahí estaba él. Apoyado sobre el mármol de los lavabos. Lanzó un suspiro largo y pesado que hizo que el rubio, que aún estaba junto a la puerta observándole, se preocupara sobremanera.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien…? -preguntó dejando que la puerta se cerrara sola de golpe. Aquello hizo que el moreno diera un respingo y levantó la mirada para buscar a través del cristal a quien le hablaba-. Tienes mala cara…

- No es nada -abrió el grifo, haciendo un cuenco con las manos para llevarse el agua a la cara-. Necesitaba tomar aire… ¿Y tú? -preguntó tras un breve silencio-. ¿No estabas con tus amigos?

Hablaba con la mayor monotonía posible, cosa que hizo a Naruto mosquear y acercarse hasta él. El moreno no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ver a través de él, ni tampoco darle pie a que empezara con sus molestas preguntas.

- Olvídate de ellos… -le murmuró el rubio-.

Por un impulso, le cogió de la mano y le arrastró hasta la puerta del cubil más alejado, abalanzándose sobre su cuello cuando intentó forcejear para no entrar ahí.

- Eres un chantajista… -le susurró al tiempo que le cogía de la pechera y, vencido por todos esos escalofríos placenteros, tiró de él hacia dentro-.

La campana hizo que volvieran a poner los pies sobre la tierra. Cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron frente a frente, con la respiración agitada de ambos, chocando una contra la otra, irradiándose el calor de sendos cuerpos. Era casi como despertar de un trance.

- Eres mi perdición… -le murmuró sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete, colocándose bien los mechones con los dedos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento-.

- Y tu la mía… -suspiro, arreglándose la camisa el rubio-.

Era una suerte que casi nadie caminara por esos pasillos. A partir de ahora tendrían un lugar en el que pasar los ratos lejos de las miradas de los más avispados.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado de que el rubio fuera detrás de él. Gracias a ese dobe, pudo retirar de sus pensamientos aquellos nefastos recuerdos. Pero volvieron a chocarle con fuerza, cuando al entrar en clase su mirada se desvió como por inercia a donde se sentaba aquel estudiante nuevo, y como si pudiera notar su presencia, éste se giró. Apenas se observaron un instante hasta que el Uchiha le retiró la mirada.

**¿A qué viene esa sonrisa? ¿Se burla de mí?... ¿Qué coño es lo que sabe…?**

No paró de hacerse preguntas y de mirarle de reojo de vez en cuando durante toda la clase.

La tarde pasó y tras las actividades extra escolares Naruto volvió invitar al moreno a pasar la tarde en su casa y él no pudo rechazarlo, Iruka estaba fuera trabajando. Si bien era cierto que el pluriempleo debía desgastar al mayor, a los jóvenes les suponía poder estar juntos con mayor libertad.

Naruto permaneció abrazado a la cintura del moreno ya instalados sobre la cama con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su pareja, sintiendo sus latidos y su respiración pausada y rítmica. Sasuke miraba el techo sumergido en sus pensamientos. Ambos estaban en silencio sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la compañía y el tacto del otro. Sasuke acariciaba el pelo y la nuca del rubio distraídamente y en ocasiones la espalda de éste de forma reconfortante. Era agradable, se pasaban las horas en un simple suspiro en ese estado de bienestar.

- ¿En qué piensas?- comentó el rubio mirando hacia arriba al moreno, en un intento desesperado por no caer dormido-.

- Nada en especial…- mintió-.

- Tengo aún las entradas de Itachi…¿cuando podríamos ir? Caducan a finales de este año…

- Eso discútelo con tus amigos…-

- ¿Eh? ¿y tú?- se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en seiza delante del moreno aún tumbado.

- No me apetece…-

- Estaremos todos juntos, será divertido…- Insistió.

- Lo dudo…-

- ¿Por qué?- frunció levemente el ceño.

- No me gusta estar con demasiada gente…- se sinceró-.

- Cuantos mas seamos, mas formas hay de divertirse, ¿no crees?

Sasuke suspiró profundamente, no le gustaba la gente y no podía evitarlo, para él la mayoría de gente no merecía su tiempo y tampoco quería ser políticamente correcto… Miró al rubio detenidamente con esos labios apretado y los ojos brillando levemente.

Recordaba lo que Iruka le dijo, Naruto a pesar de su forma de ser levantaba su muro particular y pareció que su vida había sido muy dura y solitaria, al parecer aquel había sido el primer año que había hecho amigos…

Con la ayuda de los brazos se inclinó hacia delante para sentarse en el lecho de Naruto manteniendo las piernas estiradas y las manos apoyadas, sus rostros estaban a la misma altura así.

- Esta bien, iré…- Decidió que Naruto disfrutara de su felicidad, no iba a ser él el que amargara la tarde al rubio.

Naruto le mostró una sonrisa amplia, tanto que hasta los ojos le brillaron complacido y él no pudo hacer más que llevar la mano a una de esas marcadas mejillas y dejarle un beso en los labios. Sólo los dioses eran capaces de saber qué experimentaba cuando lo hacía y lo agradable que era.

.

.

.

- Vaya...al fin llegas…- la voz de Obito fue lo primero que escuchó.-

- Estuve en casa de Naruto estudiando…-

- ¿En serio?.- Arqueó la ceja el adulto sin acabarlo de creer- Vaya, ¡entonces sacarás unas notas magníficas!

- Es por Naruto, necesita refuerzo…- Obito asintió con la cabeza cuando Sasuke asaltó la nevera para buscar algo que hacerse de cena.

- Por cierto ¿como te han ido los exámenes?, ¿te han dado ya las notas?

- Sí, saqué un 97 de media.

- Vaya… perdona por preguntarte tan tarde…- Se rascó la nuca avergonzado.- Me alegra ver que estás rindiendo en la escuela Sasuke…- Le sonrió compalcido.

- Hn..- fué el único comentario cuando abrió la lata de atún para hacerse una ensalada.- Itachi...no volvió ayer…- comentó sin apartar la mirada de su ensalada.

- Sí… estara afaenado con su trabajo…- Obito tampoco apartó la vista de los documentos que tenía delante.

Ambos fingían no darle importancia a aquello sin cruzarse las miradas. Sasuke subió a su habitación y abrió los libros, era evidente que en casa de Naruto no hizo ninguna de las tareas, se entretuvo con los labios y el tacto de la piel de Naruto. Suspiró, no tenía ganas de estudiar, solo de dormir.

La mañana siguiente para el moreno fue un caos, no había despertado con la primera alarma, se vistió a prisa y apenas le dió tiempo de lavarse los dientes y la cara cuando salía por la puerta. Dió una intensa carrera para poder llegar a clase con la chaqueta en las manos sin colocarsela encima. Apretó los dientes con indignación: había estado haciendo los deberes hasta tarde y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

- ¡OSU! ¡Sasuke! - Le saludó el rubio desde el pupitre charlando con Sakura a su lado.- ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas?- sonrió de forma zorruna.

"Dobe de las narices…¿De quién es la culpa?"

- Hmph.- Tomó asiento en su pupitre y sacó los libros, tocaba la pesadez de Kakashi y como siempre llegaba tarde…

Mientras aquellos seguían conversando tranquilamente, intentó desviar sus pensamientos hacia la lección que estaba por empezar, repasando los últimos apuntes que tenía y los ejercicios que había hecho la noche anterior. Cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a llenarse la cabeza con todos esos recuerdos que le iban agolpando de nuevo, con fuerza, desde el incidente el nuevo de clase. Le tranquilizó que Itachi volviera a casa, cuando aún estaba estudiando bien entrada la noche. Y aunque le dieron ganas de asaltarle con preguntas sobre dónde había estado tanto tiempo, prefirió dejarlo para otro momento: si había sido por trabajo, seguramente debía estar exhausto.

Era cierto que siempre se tensaba el ambiente en casa cada vez que se acercaba la fecha del aniversario y cada uno lo sobrellevaba como mejor podía, pero le pareció extraño aquel comportamiento en su hermano. Si alguna vez faltaba para dormir en casa, siempre había avisado.

-¿Verdad, Sasuke? -le interrumpió de sus pensamientos el rubio-.

- ¿Eh?... Unn… -contestó sin tan siquiera preguntar de qué hablaban-.

Apoyó la cara sobre la mano, volviendo a intentar sumergirse en la lección. Pero era inútil. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada de su cuaderno de notas y se quedaba mirando a los dos que tenía delante que no paraban de cuchichear y reír en bajo. Ver la sonrisa de Naruto era casi hipnotizante. Hacía que cualquiera que fuese el problema, se disolviera en un instante y desapareciera el mundo entero: irradiaba luz y confort. Era una sensación totalmente abrumadora a la vez que acogedora.

-Buenos días, chicos.

Los tres muchachos dieron un respingo al escuchar aquella voz que apareció de la nada. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta su lado el chico nuevo.

-Ah… Buenos días… emmm Shimura-kun -respondió la pelirosa tras el silencio incómodo por parte de sus otros compañeros-.

-Podeis llamarme Sai -le corrigió con una sonrisa-.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se quedaron observando como aquél se acomodaba en el pupitre que había libre al lado del rubio. Pero justo cuando éste iba a contestarle llegó el profesor, haciendo así que el silencio dominara el ambiente.

Naruto no pudo evitar echar una última mirada atrás antes de empezar las tres largas horas de aburrimiento con Kakashi. Entre la literatura y la ética, siempre tenía que pelearse consigo mismo para no caer dormido.

Pero se estremeció cuando descubrió un rostro totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba encontrar: el moreno tenía la cara ensombrecida. No supo discernir si aquello era miedo, angustia o si simplemente se encontraba mal. Pero tenía la mirada perdida. Por más que intentaba buscar un significado en sus ojos no encontraba nada más que vacío.

Siguió una línea, intentando buscar en dónde se había perdido su consciencia pero lo único que pudo intuir fue que aquel chico nuevo no le gustaba.

- A ver… Naruto -le llamó Kakashi-sensei-. Tú que parece que lo tienes ya todo aprendido, sal a la pizarra y resuelve el ejercicio.

Obviamente le pilló totalmente desprevenido. Y tampoco había hecho los deberes el día anterior, así que fue hasta la pizarra con su cuaderno, e hizo como que copiaba la solución.

Tuvo lo que se llama "la suerte de los tontos" y el profesor le dejó tranquilo por el resto de la lección.

Pero aquel inesperado triunfo ante el resto de la clase no hizo que se le quitara de la cabeza lo que acababa de ver. Tenía un mal presentimiento que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago como si le hubiesen dado una patada. Apenas un rato antes, mientras reía con Sakura, pudo avistar de reojo cómo le sonreía mientras hacía que estudiaba y en un momento le cambió el semblante por completo al sentarse el otro a su lado.

A cada segundo que pasaba, se impacientaba más por tal de que llegara la hora del descanso para poder hablar con él y que le contara que le ocurría.

- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy -anunció Kakashi-sensei cerrando de golpe el libro-. Mañana a la hora de la tutoría os quiero a todos aquí, que tenemos que hablar sobre cierto tema.

- ¡Siii! -contestaron todos casi al unísono-.

-Nee, Sasuke… -comenzó el rubio mientras el otro recogía sus cosas-.

-¡Sasuke-kun! -le interrumpió Sakura-. Tsunade-sama quiere que vayas a verla, antes de que vayas a almorzar -le informó-.

- ¿Sama...? -el rubio no entendía el por qué ese honorífico para la vieja borde-.

- ¿Tsunade…? -preguntó el moreno-. ¿Quién es?

- La enfermera que te atendió… -suspiró la pelirosa-. Quiere preguntarte algo… Ven, que te enseño dónde está.

- Ya voy…

Resignado, terminó de recoger sus cosas y se dispuso a seguir a la muchacha. Y aunque le habían ignorado completamente, Naruto no se quedó atrás, y enseguida marchó tras ellos. Pero no se esperaba la embestida que le tenía preparada Kiba, que se había escondido al otro lado de la puerta aguardando el momento justo para engancharle.

-¿¡Pero qué hacéis!? -espetó aún sorprendido cuando se encontró atrapado entre los brazos del Inuzuka y la Yamanaka.

- Verás… es que alguien tiene algo que darte… -comenzó la rubia-.

- …Y si no te secuestramos a saber por dónde desapareces -concluyó el otro, divertido con la situación-.

.

.

.

- ¿A que me has traído aquí Sakura?

El moreno había estado siguiendo a su compañera por los pasillos, pero para nada se encaminaban en dirección a la enfermería. Además de que cada vez había menos gente rondando por ahí, en las plantas superiores.

- ¿Has traído algo para comer Sasuke -kun?

- No… -se sorprendió por la pregunta- La verdad es que no…- se sentía avergonzado por ello, al salir disparado de casa no tuvo tiempo a prepararse algo o tan siquiera mirar si Rin le había dejado algo. Miró la cara sonriente de la muchacha y de detrás de su espalda sacó una caja de bento y estiró los brazos con la caja de madera en dirección al moreno ofreciéndola.

- ¿Qué haces?- la miró, tratando de no mostrar su sorpresa-.

- Un bento... para tí, Sasuke-kun…-

- No deberías darme tu comida…-

- No es la mía, lo hice para tí…- Agachó la mirada sonrojada - Últimamente te veo muy apurado Sasuke -Kun…- la alzó lentamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos negros del Uchiha que aún no aceptaba su bento y empezaba a ponerse nerviosa- Desde el día de los exámenes me pregunté si podría ayudarte y esta es la única manera que yo…..que se me ocurrió hacerlo…-

EL silencio flotó entre ellos y la mirada de Sakura empezó a volverse ansiosa mientras la del moreno permanecía inmutable, Sakura tuvo el reflejo de encoger los brazos y finalmente agachó la mirada. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió otras manos sobre la caja.

- La aceptaré por esta vez…

La mirada de la pelirosa brilló sin medida cuando lo hizo y asintió emocionada. La muchacha dió unos pasos hacia atrás y con paso acelerado se alejó de él desprendiendo emoción por cada poro de su piel. Sin embargo Sasuke la miró alejarse y abrió la caja de bento para encontrarse con algo demasiado sospechoso...habían raciones de su comidas favoritas. Su estómago aplaudió el detalle de la pelirosa, pero su mente fría sabía en qué iba a desembocar aquello. La próxima vez le rechazaría y le haría entender que se rindiera con él, el corazón estaba fuertemente atrapado por el rubio que se sentaba delante de él.

Una vez terminó con Sakura decidió volver al comedor donde todos debían estar reunidos. Se detuvo en seco cuando cayó en la cuenta que iría con el bento de Sakura y podría encontrarse con las preguntas incómodas de demasiada gente. Había decidido rechazar a Sakura completamente, pero encontraba que sería una humillación mayor hacerlo delante de todos sus amigos… Se retiraría y ya le explicaría a Naruto la verdad, era al único que le importaba todo aquello. Sus talones giraron encaminándose hacia pasillos más lejanos donde pudiera tomarse el bento tranquilo; su mente recordaba algunas de los merenderos en el exterior del colegio, con el frío que estaba haciendo la mayoría estarían vacíos y podría encontrar la intimidad que buscaba.

-¿En serio?…¡¿lo dices en serio!?- Sin duda reconocía aquellos berreos emocionados.

Estaba apunto de abandonar el edificio cuando pudo ver en uno de los merenderos del exterior como Naruto estaba con la tal Hinata. Esta parecía haberle extendido un sobre y Naruto miraba el contenido totalmente emocionado.

- ¡Hinata, eres increíble!- la emoción del rubio no encontraba final así como el rubor que afloraba en la mejillas de la azabache. - ¡No sabes la ilusion que me hace!- volvió a mirar el contenido del sobre.- Pero… Yo…-

- ¡Unh uhhn!- la muchacha negó con la cabeza y luego movió las manos sutilmente para indicarle al rubio que se lo quedara.- Yo de verdad que se que te hará mucha ilusión, Naruto-kun y yo…- se encogió juntando ambos dedos índices con timidez - ...es todo lo que quiero…-

- ¡Gracias Hinata-chan!- Realmente estaba emocionado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos más de lo normal al ver cómo Naruto abrazaba a aquella muchacha apretándole con fuerza contra él, ella sin embargo se enrojeció hasta el límite humano balbuceando el nombre del rubio, tratando de no caer sujetándose en sus hombros.

Las manos del Uchiha apretaron más la caja del bento hasta que las uñas casi se le pusieron blancas. No podía entender que se removía en su interior. Cuando se separaron Naruto seguía hablando con la chica y ella estaba complacida al verle tan feliz. ¿qué le había entregado que le hiciera sonreír de aquella manera?. Se recordó a el mismo menospreciando a la azabache sin tomarla como un rival. Ahora los dos le daban la espalda, aun sin saber de su presencia, parecían comentar el interior del sobre nuevamente, Naruto temblaba de la emoción.

"Maldita sea…"

Volvió sobre sus pasos al no encontrar una razón para interrumpirlos, y más con el crimen cometido entre sus manos. Decidió volver al comedor donde de buen gusto se comería lo que Sakura le había cocinado.

A medida que su estómago se llenaba se sentía ridículo haciendo todo aquello, Naruto era lo suficiente estúpido como para emocionarse con un pastel hecho con botes de ramen...era un ser realmente ridículo. Reaccionó demasiado tarde cuando Naruto entró en el comedor, solo.

- ¡YOOOO!- saludó animado el rubio tras una gran sonrisa.

- Oi Naruto si que vienes animado hoy, ¿que ha pasado? ¿Se te ha declarado una chica?- Inuzuka despertó su instinto marujil al ver al rubio tan contento, creyendo intuir lo que había ocurrido cuando le dejaron con la Hyuuga-.

- ¡Jejejeje!- rió entre dientes- No, que bah…- Comentó con tranquilidad tomando asiento al lado de Sakura y Shino.

- ¿Entonces? -continuó insistiendo Inuzuka-.

- ¡Dejame Kiba! ahora voy a eso… -se puso en pie llamando la atención de todos. - Ne, ne ¿qué os parece si vamos a un parque de atracciones todos juntos?

- WOOOOO que gran idea Naruto Kun, quieres experimentar la adrenalina de la juventud al extremo!- Lee apretó el puño emocionado.

- Yare , yare…- suspiró resignado Shikamaru.

- Sin duda sería un buen plan…- gruñó Inuzuka - pero es demasiado caro...mi madre no me da mensualidad así que estoy a dos velas, la entradas son carísimas…- Se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el respaldo.

- Je je…¡tengo entradas gratis para todos, así podremos ir todos juntos!- Apretó y alzó el puño con energía.

- ¿¡EH?! ¿Lo dices en serio Naruto?- Ino se exaltó colocando las manos sobre la mesa.

- ¡Claro! -Naruto volvió a asentir-.

- ¡Naruto, tú si que molas!- Ino le aplaudió emocionada.- ¿Y cuando sería?-

- ¡Cuando querais!, Son entradas gratis hasta final de este año.

- Eso es una gran noticia...es muy difícil que todos coincidamos en fecha…- puntualizó Choji.

- ¡Pues empezad a hacer hueco en vuestra agenda! ¡NOS VAMOS AL PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES!

.

.

.

Sasuke lavaba en el baño masculino el bento de Sakura para devolverselo. A pesar que estaba todo sabroso, por alguna razón no lo disfrutó como realmente se había propuesto. Naruto estaba tan emocionado con el tema de las atracciones que no se dió cuenta que no comía de su bento habitual. Suspiró.

- Vaya…¿eso significa que te falta el aire?.- una voz suave vino de su espalda.

- …- Sasuke se limitó a entornar los ojos en forma de advertencia mirándole a través del espejo.

- Soy Sai…- Este sonrió de forma artificial cerrando los ojos sabiendo que Sasuke estaba mirando. Sasuke optó por seguir ignorandole. - Te he estado observando en el comedor…- continuó, de nuevo obtuvo la atención de Sasuke y este volvió a sonreír- También he oído que los suspiros se deben a la frustración y la impotencia. ¿Eres impotente?.

- Piérdete…- Fue todo lo que añadió. Recogió el bento y se dispuso a abandonar el baño.

- ¿O quizás sea miedo?- murmuró cuando Uchiha pasó a su lado.

Este simplemente salió del baño dando un portazo y se alejó por el pasillo hasta llegar al aula donde Sakura y Naruto hablaban animadamente.

- Sakura…- la llamó extendiendole el bento ya limpio dentro de una bolsa..

- Sasuke -kun…- se ruborizó casi imperceptiblemente-. No hacía falta que lo hicieras…- aun así extendió las manos para cogerlo, suponía que no querría un bento rojo con flores de Sakura por todas partes.- Gracias.- sonrió sutilmente.

Sasuke pudo notar la mirada de Naruto sobre ellos dos pero no iba comentarle nada sobre aquello. Tomó asiento y justo entró Yamato-sensei dispuesto a empezar con sus clases: matemáticas e historia.

- ¡Oi Sasuke! - le llamó el rubio.- ¿Va a venir a casa después de hacer Kyoudou*?

- Obito me llamó ayer la atención por llegar tarde a casa… -comentó el moreno con calma mirando a los ojos al rubio el cual mostró su tristeza-.

No iba a bajar la guardia, aun no le habia dicho nada respecto a Hinata y mucho menos iba a decirle él lo que paso con Sakura. Se sentía traicionado de alguna manera que le ocultara algo; no podía quitarse de la cabeza como brillaban sus ojos con ilusión..al no decirselo solo alimentaba sus sospechas, ¿tanta ilusión le hizo que temía que se enfadara con él? ¿creía realmente que temía la amabilidad de la ojiperla?

Tensó el arco tomando aire y miró el objetivo, sentía la tensión en su espalda y en los brazos, la flecha reclamaba salir a buscar a su presa con impaciencia...pero él debía controlarla: respiración, brazos, espalda y vista debía armonizarse para llegar al objetivo… El objetivo. ¿por qué Naruto no se dió cuenta que Sakura le había preparado un bento con todo lo que más le gustaba…?. La flecha salió despedida acertando a duras penas el borde de la diana.

-Uchiha...concentrate, olvida lo demás.- Le instruyó con severidad su maestro.

Aún tenía otra flecha, no iba a fallar aquella vez…

.

.

.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto le llamó mentalmente tumbado en la cama, boca arriba, mirando el techo. Pero Sasuke no acudió a él, ni tan siquiera le llamó o mandó un mensaje. Le había notado extraño y Sakura tampoco parecía interesada en comentarle lo que le había devuelto en mano el otro, y mucho menos podía ser tan descarado de preguntarlo directamente. Quizás fuera un asunto entre ellos, pero le gustaría que contaran con él los dos. De alguna manera sabía que Sasuke estaba distante con él…

"Quería contarle lo del pre-estreno…"

Levantó la mano donde tenía el sobre donde aparecía la entrada y un combo de ramen promocional de 'Road to Ninja'. Hinata se lo había regalado, pero también le comentó cómo podía conseguir otra entrada… Al fin al cabo creía que había aficionado a Sasuke a ese manga. Estaba tan emocionado que al fin fueran a hacer una serie de anime... ¡Él sería de los primeros en ver los 2 primeros capítulos! pero quería estar con Sasuke.

"Quizás realmente no le guste tanto como para venir… E ir solo sería muy aburrido.."

Dejó la entrada en el cajón de su mesita de noche y miró su móvil pensando en mandarle algo al Teme. ¿Por qué siempre se lo callaba todo? Era incapaz de decirle nada, podría ser torpe en muchas cosas, pero quería que contara con él ¿qué debería hacer para hacérselo ver?

**CONTINUARÁ**

-.-.-.-.-

*Kyoudou: que literalmente significa "camino del arco", es el arte japonés de la arquería.

Es un arte marcial japonés tradicional formativo o (gendai budō); no debe confundirse con el Yabusame, que es el tiro con arco a caballo, ni con el Kyūjutsu, que es únicamente la técnica del tiro.

-.-.-.-.-

**REVIEWS**

Usura-tonkachi al habla. Buenas a Todos! Muchisimas gracias a todas por seguirnos! Me alegro mucho que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo anterior y espero que este dentro de vuestras expectativas el que acabáis de leer! Como dije anteriormente como hemos empezado las dos a estudiar (vagas…) no podremos subir con mucha regularidad, vamos con unos cuantos episodios de adelanto pero cada vez tenemos menos así que...por favor no nos abandoneis! ;A;.

Decir que yo en el capítulo anterior, no hice mucho, solo el apartado de la fiesta, así que no se muy bien que comentar...lo lamento tendréis que conformaros con mis respuestas ;A;.

Ambu780

La universidad absorbe demasiado! Muchisimas gracias por tomarte un tiempo en leernos! Te aseguro que no llega a lo más hondo de nuestro corazón que hay alguien que no sigue a pesar de todo! Muchisimas gracias! hay muchas cosas que descubrir! Espero que lo disfruteis! tendreis fic para rato! os lo aseguramos...espero O_O

PS: AWww Muchas gracias! de las locuras del cumpleaños me ocupe yo ;A;

tupapisexy

LOL sigo amando este nick XDD  
Me alegra que hayas disfrutado el lemon! pero especialmente lo de la gallina que fue mi brillante intervención LOL! Ahora dormiremos mas tranquilas de saber que Elmo no nos atacará.

wmy

;A; Muchisimas gracias por esperara mis historias! estoy algo atascada en ellas espero salir pronto! No dejo deescribir para así no perder la práctica! Muchas gracias! Y muchas gracias por seguir Kizuna! de verdad!;A;

hazukirokudo

LOL Sasuke en el manga para m el el the fukin bos no puedo evitarlo! lo amo con toda mi alma! XDD aqui es mucho más tranquilo, al fin al cabo no tiene la presiones del manga. Me alegra ver que le hayas recuperado el placer de leerle! Solochely hace su magia muy bien verdad? kukuku ...ehem… En la fiesta de cumpleaños no se que me pasó para escribir tanta tontería seguida XDD.

Roo-Uchiha

AWWWWW ;A; Muchisimas gracias por estos comentarios tan dulces! ;A; La verdad que gran parte del peso de esta historia cae en manos de solochely, yo soy incapaz de crear historias adolescentes entretenidas, ella ha sabido ese ámbito tan real y que te lo puedes llegar a creer!...Yo no se hacerlo ;A;. Pero me alegro muchisimo que estes tan enganchada esta historia! me alegra mucho verte por aquí! no te haces a una idea…;A;

Zanzamaru

Gracias por tu comment! Agradécele todo a solochely, ya sabes de lo que te hablo kukuku ^^

ZorroAzul

Muchísimas gracias Por este genial comentario! creo que hablo en nombre de solochely también cuando digo que nos hace mucha ilusión haber conseguido que no te despegaras del movil para seguir leyendo el fan fic! Es mucho! realmente creo que es la mejor crítica que podemos tener y lo que nos va a hacer seguir con este fic!

Estamos intentando que esta historias se aun poco, aunque sea un poco más realista desde el punto de vista que los amoríos no son fáciles de llevar...y más si son del mismo sexo. Sasuke suelo llevarlo yo y las tonteras de Sasuke son consa mías, si te gusta Naruto el mérito es de mi compañera LOL! yo no se llevarle correctamente ;A;

Muchisimas gracias por tus increíbles comentarios! 3


	25. Por amor

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXV**

Al día siguiente se levantó a la par que Iruka. Al adulto comenzaba a extrañarle que consiguiera despertarse tan temprano últimamente, aunque no le desagradaba la idea: por lo menos se evitaba la batalla campal de costumbre.

- Sasuke está raro… -musitó aún adormilado mientras desayunaba-.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? -le preguntó el mayor, dejando por un momento que corriera el agua del grifo para mirarle-.

- ¿Eh? -al rubio casi se le cae la comida de la boca por dejarla entre abierta-. ¿Por qué pienso qué?

- Que Sasuke está raro… -le repitió sus palabras, retomando su tarea de fregar los platos-.

- Nii-chan… ¿eres un medium o algo así? -un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al pensar que tal vez su padrino pudiera leerle realmente la mente-.

- Taku… ¿Estabas pensando en voz alta o qué?

El rubio estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos sobre el día anterior que no se había percatado de que había dicho en voz alta sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y?

- Pues… No sé… Cuando ayer les dije a todos sobre lo del parque de atracciones no dijo nada… -le comentó apesadumbrado-.

- Bueno, si no tengo mal entendido… El va con tus amigos por ti, ¿no? -el rubio levantó la mirada de su plato y observó a Iruka con detenimiento-. No le conozco mucho… Pero parece ser un chico de pocas palabras… Y si no le caen bien tus amigos, realmente no tendrá nada que decir.

- Ahora que lo dices…

Una bombilla pareció encenderse dentro de su cabeza. Ahora que le daba dos pensamientos, cuando Sasuke se refería al grupo, siempre decía "tus amigos". ¿Tan mal le caían? ¿Tan mal lo pasaba estando cerca de ellos? ¿...Por él?

- Pero no puede ser sólo eso… -reflexionó más para sí que para el adulto-. Otras veces parece que se lo pase incluso bien estando con nosotros…

- Jmmm… Supongo que debe ser difícil estar de mal humor las veinticuatro horas del día -le respondió casi riendo-.

- Y entonces, ¿por qué no me cuenta las cosas?

- ¿Cómo qué? -preguntó despreocupado mientras terminaba de colocar algunos ingredientes en el bento de Naruto-.

- Pues como que ayer le dio algo a Sakura después del patio, y no me contó qué era -el labio inferior comenzaba a sobresalirle por la mueca del berrinche que se estaba cogiendo-.

- Jmmmm…. -cerró los ojos un momento mientras pensaba qué respuesta darle para que no se sintiera frustrado-. ¿Y tú le has contado sobre el regalo que te hizo tu compañera ayer? -inquirió recordando la entrada que le enseñó la noche anterior-.

- No pude…

- Tal vez él tampoco pudo -le sonrió mientras le extendía su bento, envuelto en una tela llena de espirales-.

Aunque no le convenció del todo aquella respuesta, se sintió algo más aliviado. Debería darle el beneficio de la duda. Quizá, como le dijo Iruka, no había encontrado el momento para contárselo.

**Aunque podría haberme mandado algún mensaje al móvil…**.

Frunció el entrecejo, haciendo nuevamente un puchero, mientras pedaleaba de camino a clase. Aquel aire fresco era incluso agradable, siempre y cuando se fuera abrigado claro.

A prisa dejó su bici aparcada, y entró en el edificio. Estaba emocionado de poder volver a llegar tan pronto. Con suerte él ya estaría en clase y si no, no tardaría en llegar. Marchaba a paso ligero por los pasillos, sin correr para que no le llamaran la atención. La emoción le recorría de arriba a abajo, imaginándose de nuevo junto al moreno, antes de que llegara nadie. Tal vez estando a solas quisiera contestar a sus preguntas; estando con el grupo era seguro su fracaso; y entre clases mucho más.

Pero se quedó paralizado cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró a aquellos dos muchachos cogiéndose de las pecheras: el rostro de Sasuke era totalmente irreconocible para él. Nunca le había visto esa expresión de ira, casi pareciera que fuera realmente a matarle. Y el otro era aún más turbante: a pesar de la situación, tenía un gesto totalmente inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué pasa…? -consiguió gesticular al fin, dando unos pasos hacia ellos-.

- ¡Nada!

El Uchiha soltó de un latigazo a su compañero, lanzándole contra la mesa que tenía detrás, y salió del aula a toda prisa. A Naruto no le pasó desapercibido lo acuoso de sus ojos cuando pasó junto a él, a pesar que no le dirigió la mirada.

Por un instante se quedó observando a su nuevo compañero, que ya se acomodaba la camisa y se sentaba de forma correcta en su pupitre, y salió corriendo en la búsqueda del otro. Se había quedado tan estupefacto por la escena, que el cuerpo no le respondía con la rapidez que él quisiera.

-¡Sasuke!- corrió tras él tratando de alcanzarle, aceleró el paso para llegar a su lado pero este viró de sopetón haciendo que se chocara con él. -Ouch…- se quejó pero no diría nada al respecto tenía otras cosas en las que pensar. - ¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?-.

- Nada importante…- usó una voz neutra manteniendo su rostro mirando hacia otro lado, mientras su expresión volvía a ser una máscara inexpresiva.

- ¡No me tomes por estúpido!- no pudo evitar rugir; de nuevo Sasuke le apartaba al no contarle que le preocupaba-.

- Se ha burlado de mis calificaciones…¿contento? -bufó y volvió a emprender sus pasos esta vez hasta los aseos masculinos-.

Naruto se quedó pensativo ¿cómo iba a burlarse de sus calificaciones si era el que mejor nota había sacado?. Siguió al moreno hasta los baños donde le vió refrescarse la cara y apretar las manos con fuerza en el lava manos.

- ¿Estás seguro que ha sido eso?- preguntó el rubio acercándose más a él. Recibió una mirada que le hizo detener sus pasos por un momento-.

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?- inquirió esperando una respuesta-.

- Pues porque TÚ has sacado la mejor clasificación de la escuela. ¡Por eso!- Volvió a acercarse agarrando al moreno de los hombros y lo zarandeó para que reaccionara, pero este sólo apartó la mirada evadiendo la suya. Mentía, le estaba mintiendo- ¡Sasuke!

- Yo…- empezó a hablar - Yo no quería estar aquí….Yo quería estar en la Kyushu, de donde viene ese desgraciado… Se ha burlado de mis clasificaciones alegando que ha sido una suerte que me haya quedado aquí o hubiera sido el hazme reír de la clase… - relajó levemente los hombros-.

"- Oh es cierto… Uchiha Itachi es tu hermano, ¿verdad? Debe ser duro vivir a la sombra de un genio siendo alguien tan ordinario...". Juraba que le arrancaría esa sonrisa falsa algún día al nuevo. No fue lo único que le dijo pero…

- ¡¿Entiendes, por casualidad, la humillación que he sentido?! -fue ahora el moreno que sujetó la pechera del rubio y le zarandeó fijando sus ojos en los del rubio; su respiración se volvió pesada y empezó a jadear.

Naruto nunca había visto esa mirada en Sasuke, era difícil de explicar, pero había una gran cantidad de frustración. Parecía de alguna manera derrotado. Apartando los sentimientos del Uchiha, Naruto se sentía dolido de alguna manera: ¿realmente le daba tanta importancia una calificación?

"- Bueno, si no tengo mal entendido… El va con tus amigos por ti, ¿no?. No le conozco mucho… Pero parece ser un chico de pocas palabras… Y si no le caen bien tus amigos, realmente no tendrá nada que decir." Naruto recordó las palabras de Iruka de aquella mañana.

Sasuke… Sasuke realmente ¿no se llevaba bien con sus amigos porque los consideraba inferiores a él? Recordaba su expresión al entrar en el curso, no quería saber nada de nadie, parecía… ¿aburrido?

"Sasuke…¿que soy para tí, entonces? ¿Tanto importa tener buenas notas? ¿Acaso me ves a mi también de ese modo...?"

Sin saberlo las acciones y amenazas del moreno empezaron a tomar una dirección completamente diferente y aquello ensombreció la felicidad con la que había amanecido sabiendo que volvería a ver al moreno.

- No, no puedo entenderlo…- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, al fin al cabo él siempre había sacado malas notas y si aprobó fue por la amenaza del moreno…- Pero lo que sí puedo entender es que para mí eres importante…

La mirada del moreno cambió para mirarle con un ligero brillo que cruzó aquella nube de ira que cubría su rostro. El blondo le escuchó musitar su nombre cuando él mismo se deshizo del agarre y se encaminó hasta la puerta de los aseos dispuesto a volver al aula. Sasuke no se movió ni le detuvo y así abandonó la estancia.

-Naruto…- Volvió a murmurar sintiéndose terriblemente abandonado en aquel lugar, podía escuchar como los pasillos empezaban a estar más ajetreados a medida que la hora de inicio de las clases se acercaba-. No es sólo eso… -volvió a musitar-.

"- Parece que estás muy relajado Uchiha...Así nunca conseguirás la influencia que necesitas para encontrar al asesino de tus padres… -Sai sonrió de nuevo-. Bueno supongo que entonces esperarás que lo haga tu hermano mayor por tí…" Fue entonces cuando estalló y quiso matar a aquel desgraciado.

Una parte de él quería gritar y soltar toda aquella presión que se acumulaba en su pecho. Quería contarle tantas cosas a Naruto, pero… No estaba preparado a que le diera esquinazo cuando comprobase qué tipo de persona era realmente. Naruto parecía decepcionado con él. No sabía que loca historia podía haberse montado en su cabeza...

El timbre anunció el inicio de las clases cortando los pensamientos del Uchiha, era hora de volver a encarar la realidad y a dos personas en específico: Naruto y Sai.

Cuando el rubio regresó al aula, ya habían llegado algunos compañeros más, por lo que no pudo interrogar a aquel sujeto.

**Es difícil hacer reaccionar así a Sasuke… ¿Qué le habrá dicho el palurdo este…?**, se preguntaba mientras sacaba su material escolar.

Le escudriñaba con la mirada de arriba a abajo, y le costaba de entender qué era lo que tenía aquel muchacho que tan poco le gustaba. No era más que un chaval normal y corriente, como él, pero hacía que le dieran escalofríos. Y le turbó aún más que se girase a sonreírle con aquella mueca tan falsa cuando se dió cuenta del examen visual que le estaba haciendo el rubio.

Sasuke apareció justo antes de que llegara Mei-sensei, como si se hubiera quedado en la puerta esperando la llegada de la profesora para entrar. La mañana parecía pasar más lento de lo habitual y a penas se percató de cuando terminaba una asignatura para comenzar la siguiente. Aunque intentaba prestar atención, pronto se encontraba divagando por su mente.

**Si tan sólo me dijera las cosas…**, pensó frustrado mientras echaba una ojeada por la ventana.

Se quedó observando durante un rato las nubes negras que empezaban a asomar por el horizonte, casi como acompañando a la tensión que se había generado esa mañana.

- ¡Uzumaki-kun! -le exclamó desde la pizarra la profesora-. ¿Cual es la nomenclatura de esta fórmula? -le señaló una fórmula química que acababa de escribir en la pizarra-.

- Pues… -se quedó dubitativo durante un momento mientras se ponía en pie, analizando aquel revoltijo de letras-. Dos metil… -había hecho un ejercicio así la noche anterior, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua-. Dos metil... ¿pentano?

- ¡Oh! ¡Muy bien! -le felicitó Anko-sensei-. ¿Y ésta?

- Hmmm… - "¿Me está poniendo a prueba...? ¿¡Por qué sólo me pregunta a mí!?"-. Tres… Hmmm…

- Metilhexano -susurró el moreno a su espalda-.

- ¡Tres metilhexano! -respondió en seguida Naruto, reconfortado por la ayuda-.

- Vaya, vaya. Veo que estás estudiando -le sonrió la profesora-. Puedes sentarte.

Aquella continuó la clase, y de vez en cuando se paraba a preguntar al resto de alumnos sobre alguna fórmula más o menos sencilla, para analizar el interés que le ponían a su asignatura.

El rubio estaba impaciente de que llegara ya el descanso, para poder hablar con su salvador. Si no hubiera respondido bien a las preguntas de Anko-sensei, a saber que castigo le hubiera puesto. Y en cuanto sonó la campana, se giró para encararle y darle las gracias. Pero no pudo articular palabra cuando vió que ya había recogido sus cosas y estaba levantándose para marcharse.

- ¡Sasuke, espérame! -de inmediato comenzó a meter los bolis en el estuche, y a guardarlo todo a presión en su mochila, pero no le dio tiempo de terminar antes de que desapareciera por la puerta-.

- ¿Qué le pasa? -le preguntó la pelirosa cuando se acercó-.

- ¡No lo sé! -contestó ofuscado-. Lo siento, Sakura-chan. ¡Ahora voy con vosotros!

Apresurado salió hasta el pasillo, donde ya le esperaban los demás. Aunque les ignoró un momento, mirando a ambos lados del pasillos, buscando con la mirada entre la multitud que se había formado con todos los alumnos saliendo de las clases.

- ¿Habéis visto salir a Sasuke? -le preguntó a Nara con apuro-.

- Se fue hacia allí -le señaló algo malhumorado Kiba-.

Sin decir nada más, caminó a paso ligero hacia donde le señaló el Inuzuka. Entró en algunos baños que le pillaban de camino hacia la planta baja, pero no le encontró allí. Tampoco estaba en los baños aquellos donde se refugió días atrás. Ni en la azotea. Comenzaba a desesperarse. Buscase donde buscase no le encontraba por ningún lado.

"El teléfono que ha marcado se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura en estos momentos…".

La voz de la operadora le frustró aún más si cabe. Pero se dio por vencido.

"Ya hablaré con él en la hora de comer…", se dijo para sí, abatido, y se encaminó a la cafetería para juntarse con el resto.

- Sasuke, Sasuke… ¿Es que no sabe otra palabra? -le comentó a Shikamaru algo cabreado-. Nosotros también somos sus amigos… ¡Joder!

- Tal vez que le ocurra algo… -quiso excusarle la pelirosa-. Últimamente yo también le noto raro…

- ¡Desde un principio ha sido raro! -puntualizó el Inuzuka-.

- ¿El qué es raro?

Todos dieron un respingo al escuchar la voz del rubio tras ellos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de su llegada.

- ¡E-el chico ese nuevo de tu clase! -saltó en seguida Ino, intuyendo una discusión si se enteraba de la conversación entera-.

- Ese cabrón… -se le oscureció la mirada recordando la escena que había presenciado nada más llegar en la mañana-. Ya hablaré con él, ya… -añadió dejándose caer sobre la silla-.

- ¿Ha… Ha pasado algo, Naruto? -quiso saber en seguida Sakura-.

- Nada en especial -mintió, intentando relajar el gesto. No tenía ganas de dar ningún detalle sobre lo que había visto-. En fin… Oíd, anoche estuve recontando las entradas… -comenzó a explicar mientras captaba la atención de todos, que se habían quedado en silencio a su llegada- …y me faltan dos... -concluyó apoyando el mentón sobre la mesa-.

- Bueno… Podemos hacer un bote entre todos -le restó importancia la rubia-. Pagar dos entradas entre todos es mucho más barato que pagar cada uno la suya ¿no? -miró a los demás buscando la aprobación del resto-.

.

.

.

- Ne… -se giró en cuanto notó movimiento detrás suyo-. Gracias por lo de antes…

Igual que en la primera hora, el moreno apareció poco antes que la profesora. Así que no tenía más oportunidad que aquella antes de ir comer. Había estado pensando en un montón de preguntas que hacerle en cuanto le viera… Pero teniendo en cuenta lo reservado que era, y que el nuevo (origen de aquel estado de mal humor del Uchiha) se sentaba a su lado, optó por aplazar el interregotario hasta que pudieran estar a solas.

- Unn…

No sabía dónde se había metido durante todo el descanso, pero de alguna manera parecía más relajado. Ambos se quedaron observándose durante un instante, hasta que al final el rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de sentarse apropiadamente.

"Ninguna relación es perfecta y todos terminamos teniendo un desacuerdo tarde o temprano… ...Elige bien las batallas que deseas pelear…", recordó de repente las palabras que leyó hacía un tiempo. Tras la segunda hora de tortura con Anko-sensei, después del descanso, se habían reunido en el gimnasio para la clase de educación física.

Aquellas nubes negras que había visto por la mañana habían empezado a descargar con fuerza, por lo que hacer ejercicio en el exterior era una tarea imposible.

**Las batallas que quiero pelear…**, iba pensando mientras corría. En un acto reflejo se giró a mirar al moreno, repitiéndose aquellas palabras una y otra vez.

**Si va a ser para que podamos entendernos algo mejor… tal vez merezca la pena discutir…**, reflexionó.

**Pero no quiero que se enfade conmigo… jooo…**

Pasó un buen rato atormentándose con aquello, pero el ímpetu de Gai-sensei le distrajo bastante.

- ¡Con más energía Naruto! -le animó tras saltar el potro-. ¡Sé que puedes saltar más lejos aún! ¡Repítelo!

- Ahh… -suspiró cuando al fin pudo sentarse en el banquillo del vestuario-. ¿Qué mosca le habrá picado a este…?

Estaba agotado de repetir los mismos ejercicios una y otra vez, mientras el resto de la clase había pasado a otras cosas. Pareciera que ése día todos los profesores le estuvieran poniendo a prueba.

- Nee, Sasuke… -le llamó con el tono más suave que supo-. ¿Podemos hablar…?

- ¿Sobre qué? -le contestó sin girarse, mientras se quitaba la camiseta-.

- Sobre qué, dice… -se levantó para acercarse a su taquilla y cambiarse también de ropa, mirando de reojo que no hubiera nadie cerca-. Quiero saber… -cogió aire, algo dubitativo de lo iba a decir. La respuesta de Sasuke iba a dolerle seguramente y no estaba del todo seguro de querer escucharla. Pero debía hablar. Si no, no habría forma de saber lo que había dentro de aquella cabeza tan orgullosa-. Quiero saber qué piensas de mí… -le miró con intensidad, tanta que hizo paralizar al moreno- … y quiero que seas sincero, Sasuke…

Ambos se terminaron de cambiar en completo silencio, esperando que el otro dijera algo. La sala cada vez se vaciaba más con el resto de sus compañeros marchándose a comer, hasta que al final quedaron solos. Naruto esperó pacientemente sentado en el banquillo a que Sasuke terminase de guardar sus cosas en la taquilla. Él era más desordenado, por lo que acabó en seguida. Observaba cada movimiento del moreno, ninguno en balde. No hacía ningún gesto innecesario: reemplazó el pantalón sudado que acababa de meter en su bolsa de deporte por otro limpio que dejó colgado con una percha; acto seguido hizo lo mismo con la camiseta.

- Mejor hablamos en otro momento -le dijo al fin, tras una larga espera-.

El rubio no pudo si no afligirse con aquella respuesta. Le suplicó con los ojos que no le dejara de lado, y sin darse cuenta se le dibujó un puchero en la cara.

- Ahh… -suspiró al tiempo que se masajeaba el cuello. Era complicado negarle algo con esa cara de cordero degollado. Sin duda era un chantajista emocional-. Hoy no estoy de humor -le aclaró dando unos pasos hacia él-.

Lo que no se esperaba era que el blondo le agarrase de la muñeca y tirase de él. Se sorprendió al encontrarse atrapado entre los brazos de aquél, que le apretaba con fuerza para evitar que se marchara.

- Entonces quédate un rato conmigo... -murmuró con la cabeza hundida en su pecho- … aunque no digas nada…

Sasuke luchó contra sus emociones obligando a sus brazos a mantenerse en el sitio y no reaccionar a las atenciones del rubio. Aunque era reconfortante no podía evitar mantener su mente en otro lugar.

"- Nii-san… Padre... Madre…"

Recordaba la escena que habían visto sus ojos con demasiada claridad, cuando no era más que un chiquillo; el olor de la sangre y el vacío que sintió en su estomago. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero su hermano no le abrazó de vuelta cuando acudió a su encuentro.

Quería estar solo, solo con sus recuerdos y su dolor... sin duda no estaba de humor…

- Naruto…- Le llamó suavemente, pero este no levantó su rostro de su pecho.- Ahora no…- El silencio no hizo que Naruto deshiciera su agarre.

- Así esta bien. No voy a preguntar nada más. Sólo… Sólo déjame estar contigo...

Sasuke cerró los ojos sabiendo que no tendría escapatoria y permaneció en silencio sin moverse. Naruto poco a poco fue aflojando su abrazo por el cansancio, o tal vez al ver que Uchiha no parecía tener intenciones de escapar. Se atrevió a levantar la mirada encontrando unas facciones que empezaba a conocer demasiado bien: su expresión neutral como si nada le afectara era ya, para el rubio, una clara muestra que demasiado estaba pasando por esa cabeza inexpugnable que tenía el moreno. Le prometió que no le diría nada, simplemente quería estar con él, subió y bajó las manos por la espalda del moreno para reconfortarle con caricias suaves, y aunque consiguió con ese gesto que sus miradas se cruzaran, sólo encontraba el vacío en sus ojos negros.

"No va a hablar…" supo enseguida. "¿Que es lo que escondes Sasuke?" Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de nuevo esta vez sintiendo la respiración y el pulso del moreno con claridad. Cerró los ojos.

Sasuke era alguien cálido aunque solo expresara frialdad en sus palabras la mayoría del tiempo, él estaba conociendo una faceta que nadie más conocía, con eso debería sentirse satisfecho...Por un momento se preguntó si se había precipitado en preguntarle que opinaba de él…-

"- Eres ruidoso, bocazas y despistado, detesto tu faceta depresiva y que me arrastres a hacer cosa que no quiero, tus amigos son una molestia constante...eso sin contar el caos que creas a tu paso, sólo hay que mirar tu taquilla, usuratonkachi…"

"Vaya… Esto va a ser duro…", pensó el rubio ante la posible respuesta del moreno, aunque eran facetas suyas daba por supuesto que el moreno las aceptaba pero… Aunque realmente supiera con tanta claridad qué podía molestarle al moreno, no quitaba el hecho de que escucharlo de la persona dolía, tanto o más como si no lo esperases; si no lo sospechas, no sientes la esperanza que todo sean fantasmas en tu cabeza.

Se sorprendió cuando las manos de Sasuke finalmente acariciaron sus brazos sutilmente y pudo sentir como el moreno agachaba la cabeza para aspirar el olor de su pelo, hundiendo la nariz en sus hebras rubias. Por una extraña razón sintió el rubor ascender hasta sus mejillas.

"Ahora...no estoy solo…" se repitió el moreno en su interior, las caricias del rubio le hicieron relajarse, era agradable simplemente disfrutar de la presencia del otro...ese estúpido dobe, estaba de verdad preocupado por él, lo podía sentir a través de sus caricias. Nadie se había preocupado por sus momentos grises, hasta Itachi le dejaba espacio. Por una vez sintió realmente comprendido aunque no le dijera una sola palabra.

Con cuidado sujetó los hombros del rubio apartandole de su pecho para encontrar sus labios que le recibieron sin queja. Degustó esos labios hasta que finalmente por acuerdo propio se separaron cuando tuvieron bastante de esa embriagadora sensación.

- Dobe…-

- Baka…-

Solo se sonrieron cuando la campana les sorprendió a ambos coincidiendo en el pensamiento de que no se habían percatado que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo: no sólo no habían comido nada, ni tan siquiera habían logrado abandonar el vestuario.

-¿Dónde os habéis metido?- refunfuñó la pelirosa malhumorada, no aparecieron a la hora de comer por ningún lado.

- Perdón Sakura-chan…- se rascó la nuca nervioso Uzumaki, Sasuke se limitó a tomar asiento como si nada hubiera pasado.

La clase de ética fue de lo más curiosa en aquella ocasión Kakashi parecía muy concentrado en contradecirse a cada frase que decía… si quería volverlos locos, lo estaba consiguiendo. Por suerte para muchos el timbre sonó dando final a la agonía contradictoria del sensei.

- ¿Ya?...Vaya, como vuela el tiempo cuando se da algo interesante…

"Eso piensalo por ti…" Fue el pensamiento generalizado de toda el aula.

- Ehum… Bueno chicos como supongo que sabréis después de Navidades haremos unas competiciones deportivas contra otras escuelas, espero que os apunteis y defendais el prestigio de la nuestra… En todo caso Gai os dará mas detalles sobre ello, tendréis que rellenar un formulario acorde a las pruebas que querais participar…- Hizo una pausa dejando que la gente cuchicheara un poco al respecto. Cuando considero que era suficiente dió unas cuantas palmadas haciendo que todos quedaran en silencio.

- Mah, también es cierto que todo esto requiere de un papeleo… así que como he podido ver que en dos meses no han salido delegados de clase, creo que va siendo hora que salgan...Lo haremos primero por lo democrático….¿Quién se presenta?- El silencio fue tan sepulcral que el aula parecía haber bajado de temperatura. Hatake que se limitó a suspirar- Bien que cada uno escriba su nombre en un papelito y doblado en cuatro partes...Muy bien, ahora pasadlos hacia delante…-

Sakura miró de reojo a los muchachos que parecían cuchichear. Desvió la mirada atrás y pudo percibir la mirada del moreno intensamente dirigida a Naruto que parecía revolverse inquieto. Sin duda el nuevo era bastante extraño… sin saber cómo se percató que le estaba mirando y tras una suave sonrisa falsa devolvió la mirada hacia Hatake.

"¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí?...¿Acaso les está leyendo los labios?" mordisqueo algo nerviosa la tapa de su bolígrafo.

- Bien es vuestra última oportunidad para ofreceros voluntarios...una vez saque el papel será obligatorio...quien sea que salga de aquí…- El silencio lo invadió todo.- Ok...ahi voy…- paseó los papelillos y eligió uno de los papeles desastrosamente doblado- Oh..que inesperado… Enhorabuena Uzumaki Naruto…- sonrió el sensei cerrando los ojos antes de dirigirse a la pizarra para apuntar su nombre.

- ¿¡EHHH?!¡No puedes hablar en serio Kakashi-sensei!- No pudo evitar levantarse de un salto de su asiento sintiendo el sudor recorrerle toda la espalda- Soy el que peor notas saca y...y…- Iba a darle un soponcio.

"Si soy delegado entonces…" Miró de reojo a Sasuke que lo miraba con una ceja alzada por el show que estaba montando "¡Vere menos a Sasuke! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGG" Los dioses parecían pasárselo en grande a su costa.

- Entonces da tu mejor empeño, Naruto…- Kakashi volvió a sonreír cerrando los ojos provocando la risa generalizada de la clase. - ¿Algún voluntario a sub-delegado?- preguntó a la clase.

Naruto se volteó hacia Sasuke y le vió mirando por la ventana distraídamente, como si lo que ocurriera en el exterior fuera lo verdaderamente importante, y no lo que pasaba en el interior en el aula, como que su novio le suplicara mudamente por ayuda..

"¡Hijo de…!" No ocultó su mal humor. Era su condenado novio y le dejaba tirado cuando lo necesitaba.

- Yo lo haré…- se alzó una mano entre los alumnos.

- Oh, Sai… ¿estás seguro?- intervino el profesor

- Sí, parece divertido, espero apoyar a Naruto-kun en lo que sea…- Sonrió a Kakashi de forma mecánica como solía hacer siempre.

Naruto sintió un ramalazo de rechazo a que su compañero fuera aquel energúmeno. Aquel indeseable no dejaba de provocar a Sasuke y desde su llegada no hacía más que alterarle a los dos, iba a dejarle las cosas bien claras a ese indeseable ahora mismo.

- ¡Me niego!- rugió con fuerza la voz del Uchiha en la clase creando un sin fin de murmullos y la cara de sorpresa del rubio y del profesor.

- Sasuke, que inesperado también… ¿Hay algún motivo por el que creas que Sai no esta preparado?- hablo con total tranquilidad una vez se le pasó el sobresalto.

Sasuke se descubrió de pie con las manos sobre el pupitre en un gesto de total indignación. Su cuerpo había reaccionado sólo. No iba permitir que Naruto se quedara con aquel tipo… Era peligroso, de alguna manera lo sabía. También pudo darse cuenta que había caído en su trampa, siempre estaba provocando constantemente y caía en cada una en las provocaciones.

"Maldición…" hizo rechinar los dientes.

Con aquella acción habia dejado expuesto lo mucho que temía la acciones de aquel tipo sobre Naruto y cuánto le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar. La sonrisa que le devolvió era una clara muestra de ello. Se maldijo por no haber podido verlo venir.

- Sensei…- la voz de Sakura le evadió de sus pensamientos - Yo también quiero ser sub-delegada…- Los murmullos fueron en aumento.

- Sakura ¿tú también?- sin duda estaba sorprendido.

"Te entiendo Sasuke-kun...Se que ese chico te está presionando, cubriré tus espaldas, deja a Naruto en mis manos…" Los jades de Sakura brillaron con determinación dejando sin habla a sus dos amigos. "No permitiré que les hagas daño…" desvió desafiante la mirada al pálido.

Hatake Kakashi se limitó a suspirar, esperaba que el tema de los delegados se resolviera rápido pero siempre era un problema, aunque era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a tal competición..era evidente que no peleaban el puesto sino por sus lazos de los unos con los otros. Los jóvenes eran demasiado complicados.

- Está bien, como veo que hay tanto arrojo...os propondré a los cuatro- dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa ignorando el bullicio de quejas que se formó detrás suya por los integrantes mientras él seguía en su labor de apuntar los nombres en la pizarra.- No os preocupeis, tendreis tareas de sobra…- sonrió de nuevo-. En fin… Creo que por hoy ya es suficiente… Si no tenéis nada más que decir… -se apoyó con las manos en la mesa, mientras recorría la clase entera con la mirada buscando a alguien que quisiera hablar- … estaré en el aula de profesores si necesitais algo.

Una vez dicho esto, cogió su maletín, que había ordenado ya, y se marchó a paso calmado mientras el murmullo comenzaba a hacerse más creciente.

- Espero que cuentes conmigo para lo que sea, "delegado-kun" -le sonrió mientras le extendía la mano-.

Aquello ya era una amenza. Sasuke notó como si una corriente eléctrica le erizara todo los vellos de la espalda hasta la nuca. Ya era la gota que colmaba el vaso: no permitiría que se acercara a Naruto de ninguna manera.

- ¿¡Tú eres idiota o te lo haces!? -le rugió el rubio apartando con el brazo de un latigazo la mano de su compañero-.

En un arrebato de ira, cogió al muchacho de la pechera y lo empujó hasta empotrarle contra la pared de la parte trasera de la clase. Aún no entendía qué era lo que ocurría entre aquel enérgumeno y Sasuke y, aunque fuera corto de entendederas, también comprendió que aquello era una provocación hacia el Uchiha.

- ¡Dile una palabra más a Sasuke y te reviento, gilipollas!

- ¡Basta! -le inquirió el moreno cogiéndole de la muñeca; estaba a punto de hacer algo de lo que se podía arrepentir-. ¡No se merece que le prestes tanta atención, dobe!

- ¡Déjale! -la pelirosa apareció también por el otro lado, cogiéndole del otro brazo para que le soltase-.

El rubio se quedó algo confuso cuando los pies le volvieron a la tierra. Había estado a punto de arrearle un puñetazo y ahora tiraban de él Sakura y Sasuke, intentando apartarle. Fueron pocos segundos, aunque parecieron largos minutos, lo que tardó en reaccionar y apartar la mirada de aquel estúpido. Se deshizo de sendos agarres y como un torbellino recogió sus cosas y salió de la clase, jadeando de la rabia.

Toda la clase se quedó atónita con la escena. Naruto podría ser un escandaloso, pero nunca se había enfrentado a nadie así delante de los demás. El Uchiha no tardó en seguirle los pasos al otro: se sentía del mismo modo que el rubio y acabaría dándose de hostias también si seguía respirando el mismo aire que el Shimura.

En cuanto salió por la puerta, los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Aquello iba a dar de qué hablar durante semanas, seguro.

- Sai… -comenzó la pelirosa una vez pareció relajarse-. Por favor, perdona a Naruto… Casi no os conocéis…

- Tranquila... -le respondió mientras se arreglaba la camisa- …no le guardaré rencor por esto, supongo que el Uchiha significa mucho para él -sonrió con su gesto "mecánico"-.

- Bien… Eso es bueno -le devolvió la sonrisa-. Por otro lado… -la sorpresa fue generalizada cuando se escuchó en todo el aula el golpe seco del puñetazo que le dio, volviendo a quedar todo en silencio- … a mí no tienes que perdonarme.

Le dedicó la mirada más fiera a aquel chaval. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría entre los muchachos, pero tampoco iba a permitir que aquello pasara a otro nivel.

**¡A sasuke no le toca ni Dios!**, se dijo para ella misma mientras caminaba de vuelta a su mesa para recoger. **Y Naruto tampoco se lo merece…**.

Intentó ignorar a todos a su paso, que la observaban entre la perplejidad y el miedo. Sin duda aquello iba a dar qué hablar.

Sai se alzó solo, sin la ayuda de sus compañeros de clase, que se mantuvieron al margen. No se había ganado amistad alguna, pero tampoco era algo que le importara. Se llevó la mano a la nariz descubriendo sangre en su mano. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de recoger sus cosas y dirigirse a enfermería, notaba su pómulo palpitar de forma rabiosa y la nariz apenas permitía pasar aire. Sin embargo su expresión no cambió.

"Que extraña reacción" fue lo primero en pensar, aquel grupo era bastante dispar, la pelirosa le engañó totalmente con su sonrisa falsa, bastante mejor que la suya propia. Quizás debería cambiar de estrategia. Entró en enfermería, mañana sería otro día.

- Oi- Le llamó aún desde la distancia, el dobe podía ser rápido cuando decidía mover el trasero, sin embargo le ignoró con todas las letras hasta llegar a las taquillas donde se cambiaba el calzado. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?- quiso saber el pelinegro.

- No ha sido nada…- Contestó de forma mecánica.

- ¡Casi consigues que te expulsen!- le expectó recordando la mirada del rubio, nunca vió en esos ojos tan claros la sombra de la ira. Debió admitir que sintió un calambre doloroso en su ser en pensar en un Naruto sin barreras a su ira.

- No ha pasado- continuó usando una voz monótona

- ¡Que reacciones te digo!- Se abalanzó sobre él para hacer que le mirara.

- ¡Yo simplemente no quiero que te haga sufrir!- se encontró con ojos brillando levemente - Cuando te he visto esta mañana enfrentandole te noté fuera de control…¡NO quería que eso volviera a pasar!- apartó la mirada - No quiero que ese desgraciado nos distancie…¡No ahora que por fin siento que puedo sincerarme contigo!- Le enfrentó de nuevo mirándole a los ojos jadeando, para luego apartar la mirada y rascarse la nuca - Lamento si he hecho la escenita, ahora sí que seremos el centro de atención….je je..- Rió de forma floja.

No supo que decir ante todo aquello, no esperaba a Naruto que reaccionara de esa forma tan violentamente sincera por él.

- Dobe…- empezó a hablar - Recuerda que ahora deberás lidiar con él casi todos los días…-

- No me lo recuerdes…- Bufó malhumorado ante la represalia.

- Oi, Naruto…- volvió a llamarle y solo continuó cuando este le miró a los ojos - ¿confias en mi?

-...- tras un breve silencio Naruto asintió con la cabeza - Aunque muchas veces pienso que sería más facil si me contaras mas cosas.-

- La confianza reside en creer con firmeza, aún cuando no se sabe todo del otro…-

- Ya….pero eso no quita que confíes en mí para contarmelo…-

Sasuke miró a Naruto suavizando la mirada mientras este se sentaba para cambiarse el calzado para ir al club. La lluvia aún era intensa cuando Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia una de las ventanas que daba al exterior. Con aquella lluvia no había forma de poder hacer prácticas

- Naruto…- le llamó cuando este estaba dispuesto a irse- Te estaré esperando a la salida.- Le comunico ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte del rubio. Se permitió relajarse un poco y esbozar una suave sonrisa para él.

- ¡Osu!- sonrío-.

"Este Dobe, con que poco se conforma…" le siguió con la mirada al ver como se alejaba. Quería meditar unas cuantas cosas antes de encontrarse de nuevo.

.

.

.

La pelirosa llamó a la puerta en la sala de profesores, una voz al otro lado le dió permiso para pasar. Había seguido a Naruto y Sasuke, pero a pesar de llamarles pudo ver como ambos hacían caso omiso a sus llamadas, supo entonces que su presencia no ayudaría, sintió la frustración martillear su pecho ¿Por qué nunca podía alcanzarles y serles de ayuda?; apretó los labios y finalmente tomó la decisión de hablar con su tutor. El interior de la sala de profesor era, como era de esperar, un lugar lleno de ordenadores con papeleo por todos lados una máquina de café y un depósito de agua.

- Oh Sakura…¿ha pasado algo?- Encontró a Kakashi hablando con Kurenai y Asuma sensei.

- Kakashi sensei…¿podría tener un momento con ud?.-

- ¿Uh?- el maestro parpadeó perplejo que Sakura viniera con algún problema, así que asintió automáticamente.

- Dime en qué consiste…- Preguntó una vez estuvieron a solas en una sala con los cristales dejandoles a la vista, pero la intimidad de la insonorización.

- Es sobre Shimura Sai…- No fue con rodeos - tengo la firme sospecha que realmente no quiere ser sub-delegado junto con Naruto; su objetivo es presionar y buscarle problemas a Uchiha Sasuke. Por favor le pido que no le permita estar en el grupo de presidencia estudiantil…

Kakashi se mantuvo mirando a la muchacha, sus ojos brillaban con determinación. Suspiró, odiaba hacerlo pero…

- Entiendo tu preocupación por tus amigos, aún así, Sakura no puedo aprobar la reclamación que me pides. Shimura Sai tiene unas calificaciones superiores a las de Uchiha Sasuke…- Aquello pareció un jarron de agua fría para la pelirosa- Naruto tendrá que lidiar con ello, además de Sasuke.- Cerró los ojos, no le gustaba decirlo pero debía hacerlo, abrió los ojos de nuevo mirando a su estudiante - La vida de los adultos es complicada, llegará el día en que no será posible que os acomodeis según vuestras necesidades, tendréis que trabajar con personas de todo tipo, y el trabajo debe salir igual… Si realmente Sai es un obstáculo hablaré con él, pero no puedo simplemente hacerle de lado porque no sea afín a vuestros gustos. Debéis encontrar la forma de hacer el trabajo en equipo.

Haruno lentamente fue perdiendo fuerza en su denuncia contra Sai. Kakashi tenía razón, ya habían dejado de ser niños para estar más cerca de la edad adulta y debían aprender lo que ellos significara.

- Entiendo…- Dijo algo abrumada. Tampoco pudo ayudar a Naruto y Sasuke-kun por la forma diplomática.

- De cualquier forma…- Sakura alzó la cabeza cuando Kakashi habló de nuevo - He visto a Sai salir de clase sangrando… y alumnos del aula comentando que les has golpeado de forma brutal… -se hizo el silencio y los ojos negros del plateado se volvieron estrictos - ¿Es eso cierto?

Sakura tembló por un momento, se sentía totalmente desprotegida ante la severidad de Kakashi, nunca había visto esa faceta suya, no se atrevía a mentir, ademas que Sai mismo podría ir más tarde a denunciarla...y con motivo. Agachó la cabeza y asintió con debilidad. Escuchó el suspiro decepcionado de su tutor y todo se vino abajo cuando este le dijo el castigo.

- Me veo en la obligación de sancionarte…- Suspiró con pesar el profesor- Tengo que consultarlo con el director pero las normas indican que son tres días de expulsión…-

Haruno se quedó blanca, jamás en su vida la habían castigado en la escuela y mucho menos sancionarla con una expulsión, sus ojos vibraron humedeciendose con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir pero las retuvo ¿Que le diría a sus padres?

- Lo siento, Sakura… voy a hablar con el director…

Los pasos de Kakashi se alejaron y abrieron la puerta dejándola a solas, fue entonces cuando dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Por su mente se cruzó las imagenes de Naruto y Sasuke.

"Ha valido la pena ¿verdad?"

.

.

.

- Sigo sin entender que haces aquí… -le susurró al moreno, mientras le agarraba firmemente con una mano la solapa del kimono, y con la otra la manga-.

- Ya te lo he dicho… me aburría -le contestó mientras intentaba desequilibrarle para tirarle al suelo-. Han suspendido las clases de kyoudou por la lluvia.

Ambos forcejeaban, intentando tirarse al suelo. A Sasuke le soprendió lo que había mejorado el rubio en poco más de un mes. Le estaba costando forzarle el desequilibrio.

- ¿Y de dónde has sacado el kimono?

- Gai me ha prestado uno que tenía por ahí -le aclaró-.

El rubio empezaba a impacientarse por no poder derribarle. Comenzó a repasar todas las lecciones anteriores en su mente, intentando encontrar alguna manera de poder tirarle. Pero Sasuke era más avispado, y en seguida que notó el cambio de ritmo en el forcejeo, estiró fuerte de la manga del blondo, haciendo que apoyará todo su peso en un sólo pie.

- ¡Te pillé! -bramó mientras le barría* la pierna-.

El sonido seco del fuerte golpe inundó la estancia, haciendo que todos se girasen a mirar.

- Auu... -se quejó desde el suelo, encogiendo la mano-. Eso pica, ostras…

- ¿Demasiado para ti, quizás? -le incitó dedicándole una sonrisa torcida-.

- Más quisieras -le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se incorporaba para volver al agarre inicial-.

- ¡A ver, chicos! ¡Cambiamos a técnica de suelo! -anunció el sensei desde una esquina del tatami-.

A la orden del profesor, todos hincaron las rodillas en el suelo acolchado, para empezar los combates desde esa posición. La mirada del Uchiha se afiló un tanto más. El rubio se puso nervioso, al intuir la destreza del otro con estas técnicas: él aún era un novato, y a penas sabía unas pocas. Pero tampoco quería dejarse dominar, además de que él jugaba con la ventaja de que entrenaba cada día, y el moreno no.

De nuevo volvieron a los forcejeos de antes, aunque ahora más cerca del suelo. Cierto era que el rubio tenía la ventaja de poder estabilizarse mejor con el apoyo de las piernas en el suelo, pero el moreno también.

- ¡Fu! -bufó el moreno en un alarde de poder-.

De repente, desapareció de la vista de Naruto y acto seguido se volvió todo negro. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró tirado boca arriba, viendo el techo del gimnasio. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la sombra del otro le apareció por el rabillo del ojo. Pronto se sintió sofocado, al notar la presión sobre su pecho de todo el peso de su compañero. Comenzó a patalear y a retorcerse por el suelo, intentando encontrar la forma de librarse de él.

Pero cuando Sasuke le pasó un brazo por su entrepierna para buscar su cinturón, a la vez q le pasaba el otro por debajo del cuello, fue cuando tomó conciencia: tenía a su novio encima de él, casi sobándole el trasero y su cara atrapada entre el hombro y la cabeza del otro.

Le dio varios toques* en la espalda al sentirse ahogado. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero en pocos segundos consiguió inmovilizarle por completo.

- ¿Cómo me has tirado…? -preguntó entre jadeos, aún tirado en el suelo-.

- Aaaah…. -sonrió perspicaz-. Se-cre-to…

Aquello le sentó como una patada en el culo. No tenía ni idea de qué nivel podría tener, pero le disgustaba la idea de no poder defenderse.

- Venga ya… Dímelo -se colocó bien el kimono, que se le había salido del cinturón por el forcejeo, mientras se incorporaba para quedarse de rodillas de nuevo-.

Le pareció divertido escuchar berrear a Naruto, pidiéndole que le enseñara. Pero quiso entretenerse un poco más. En cuanto perdió el equilibrio, el blondo se hizo una bola en el suelo, agarrándose la solapas tirando de ellas para evitar que el otro le pudiera estrangular. Pero de nuevo se vió sorprendido de la habilidad del moreno. En un momento, notó cómo tiraba con fuerza de su cinturón y de la parte trasera de la solapa, haciendo que levantara el torso del suelo. Un instante fue suficiente para que colara las piernas por sus caderas y ambos rodaran por el tatami. Nuevamente sintió la sensación de asfixia con el moreno encima suya: tenía todo el peso, otra vez, sobre su pecho, y las piernas de aquel enredadas con las suyas, con lo que le impedía cualquier movimiento. Pero fue el pinchazo que notó en el hombro lo que le hizo darle los toques con la única mano libre.

- Ahh… -suspiró cuando pudo respirar al fin-. En serio… ¿dónde has aprendido? -preguntó al tiempo que se llevaba una mano sobre los ojos-.

Ya no sólo era la presión de tener un rival al que no podía vencer… Es que ese rival era SU novio, y sin querer queriendo le estaba metiendo mano delante de todos. Ya no estaba del todo seguro sobre a qué se debía el acaloramiento: si al ejercicio o por sentir la quemazón del cuerpo de su amante. Aunque, para su alivio, al menos tenía excusa para lo pesada de su respiración…

Cuando recuperó el aliento, volvió a insistirle para que le explicase cómo le había tirado la primera vez y la emoción le invadió al aceptar el moreno.

- Ne, Sasuke -le llamó mientras le sostenía en equilibrio con una pierna en el aire-. ¿Te vienes luego a mi casa?

- No estás en posición de pedir nada… -le informó entornando la mirada desde abajo; en cualquier momento podía hacer el movimiento necesario para que se estampara de nuevo contra el suelo-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Nada… Estar contigo… -musitó-.

De nuevo acabó volando por los aires, aunque esta vez se lo esperaba. Si bien el golpe contra el tatami volvió a ser descomunal.

- Bueno… -le contestó cuando se incorporó de nuevo para volver a hacer el movimiento-.

- ¿¡En serio!?

La sonrisa que se le dibujó no podía ser más grande y los ojos le hacían chirivitas mientras miraba fijamente a los de Sasuke. Éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y se llevó la mano a la nuca, fruto del nerviosismo. No sabía bien a qué atenerse con las ideas de aquel cabeza hueca que reía entre dientes por sentirse victorioso… Hasta que se descubrió volando de nuevo hasta el tatami.

- No debes bajar la guardia, dobe -le advirtió triunfante desde arriba-.

Pero a pesar de la desorientación momentánea, siguió sonriendo.

.

.

.

- Ya he llegado…- Anunció Sai al llegar a la mansión Shimura. El crujido del Paket le hizo desviar la mirada descubriendo la severa expresión del Mayor. Sai inmediatamente hizo una pronunciada reverencia cuando este se acercó y pasó de largo. delante de él

- Ven al salón a informarme- la voz áspera de su padre resonó en las vacía entrada.

- Si- volvió a su posición vertical siguiendo al mayor.

La mansión Shimura era una enorme casa tradicional japonesa con jardines a las afueras de la ciudad, a pesar que por fuera y el mobiliario era totalmente tradicional, los electrodomésticos y otros componente electrónicos eran de última generación. Tales como las televisiones de Plasma HD o lo último en informática.

Sai observó el rostro severo de su padre que se sentaba frente a él. Shimura Danzo era su padre adoptivo, habían pasado 10 años desde que los recorgió a él y a su hermano Shin de los suburbios más bajos de Hong Kong.

Abandonados a su suerte se buscaban la vida entre la basura y jugandose la vida robando dinero a las mafias, escabilléndose por las concurridas calles mezclándose con la gente. Fueron años muy duros, pero aún así, Shin y él aprendieron a sonreir, sobrellevar los importunios a solas sin la ayuda de los adultos, su vida era dormir al raso con ropas arapientas, conociendo la palabra aseo por casualidad. Hasta que llegó el día que conoció a Danzou.

Shin y él se fijaron en un maletín abandonado por un lujoso coche en uno de los callejones, no tardaron en saber que seguramente estaría repleto de dinero, cuando el coche se alejó se agenciaron el maletín ignorando los gritos de los adultos detrás suyo; eran ratas de callejones y se pasaban el maletín dispersandose haciendo funcionar sus huesudas pero rápidas piernas, cuando los gritos cesaron se vieron con valor a volver a su refugio.

- Abrelo Shin…- insistió Sai mirando con avidez como los hábiles dedos de Shin hurgaba en la cerradura con solo unos palillos de bambú.

Todo el mundo se detenía cuando el sonido seco de la cerradura daba entender que estaba desbloqueada. Shin le mostró una amplia sonrisa levantando dos dedos en señal de Victoria. Abrieron el maletín pero sólo encontraron papeles dentro de carpetas de color ocre.

- No hay nada…. nada de nada…- Bufó Shin. Sai le miró entristecido, sería otra noche yéndose a dormir con el estómago doliendoles de hambre. - ¡Jodeeeer!- Tras maldecir Shin sufrió esos comunes ataques de tos.

- Cálmate Shin…- Le aconsejó Sai cerrando el maletín y dejándolo olvidado en cualquier lugar.

- Si…- jadeó agotado.

Shin era un niño de su edad con el pelo grisáceo y ojos negros como los suyos, no eran hermanos de sangre, pero para Sai sí lo era y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo para Shin.

- Hey Sai…¿Me dejas mirar de nuevo el cuaderno?-

Ya había pasado el día y su refugios sólo se iluminaba con la tenue luz de una de las farolas lejanas del suburbio. Sai pasó la mano por debajo del cojín mohoso que usaba de almohada y le entregó el desgastado cuaderno que Shin le regaló robandolo de unos turistas.

- Wa...me encanta este…- le señaló uno de los dibujos de un demonio con un garrote flotando por las nubes - Eres muy bueno dibujando Sai, algún día pintaras cuadros y los tontos turistas te los compraran todos…

- Para eso necesitare mucha tinta…- se apoyó sobre su codo.

- Yo te robare cubos grandes de pintura para ti- exclamó el peligris abriendo mucho los brazos para que Sai se imaginara cuantos botes le traería. Sonrió abiertamente y la tos volvió a atacarle cuando tomó aire para decir algo más.

- Shin…- Se acercó al ver que la tos era más violenta que otras -¿Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado mientras su amigo jadeaba de forma seca y silbante.

No tuvieron tiempo para consolarse cuando escucharon que una de sus alarmas hechas con latas rompió el silencio. Supieron inmediatamente que alguien había entrado en su refugio. No pudieron hacer nada contra los adultos que los arrastraron de los pelos hasta los pies de un anciano que les miró con absoluto desprecio.

- ¿Donde esta el maletín?- exigió saber severo con un Chino que denotaba ser extrangero

- Calla vejestorio…- Le expectó Shin recibiendo una contundente patada en la boca.

- ¿Y tú?...- Inquirió el anciano. Sai se mantuvo firme en su silencio y recibió otra paliza con Shin pero ninguna de los dos hablaron.

- ¡Danzou-Dono!- Se acercó uno de los hombres que iba enmascarado como el resto haciéndole entrega del maletín, revisaron su interior comprobando que estaba todo. Danzou asintió finalmente.

Sai sintió por primera vez el beso helado de un cuchillo bajo su cuello y el firme agarre tirándole del pelo hacia atrás. Sintió verdadero pavor y buscó con la mirada a Shin que curiosamente se mantuvo sereno.

- Un momento…- A pesar de no alzar la voz los hombres obedecieron inmediatamente apartando el cuchillo de sus gargantas. - Vosotros…ahora no sois más que unas ratas de alcantarilla que nadie echará de menos...Pero aplaudo vuestro valor. Por ello vais a morir esta noche…- sai se removió pero Shin permaneció mirándole fijamente- Pero os ofrezco algo mejor… Estoy dispuesto a adoptaros, daros techo, ropa y comida, si aceptais usar vuestras habilidades para mí…También medicinas y atención médica para tí. En este agujero no duradas más de 3 meses…-

Tal como dijo Danzou los adoptó a la mañana siguiente, tras asearlos volaron a Japón donde aprendieron el idioma y crecieron en la misma casa donde él estaba ahora...Sin embargo Shin no lo logró.

- No te pongas sentimental Sai, acuérdate cuando estábamos en los suburbios, eso sí que era peligroso…-

Nunca regresó de la misión, ni tan siquiera pudieron hacerle un funeral, retuvieron el cuerpo de Shin…

- ¿Eso es todo?- exigió saber Danzou devolviend al palido al presente.

- Así es…-

- Has sido un imbécil, Sai- le recriminó levantándose y abandonado la habitación, pero añadió una última cosa antes de salir.- Límpiate y arregla ese estropicio en la ropa; espero que el próximo informe no hagas que me arrepienta haberte enviado…-

- Lo haré, Danzou-sama…- Se inclinó de nuevo en una reverencia.

- Recuerda que las emociones son un obstáculo, si dejas que te domine solo te espera el fracaso…- Finalmente abandonó la sala cerrando la puerta corrediza.- Uchiha o no ya les dimos su merecido en el pasado...No caigas en la tentación de vengar a Shin.

- Lo recuerdo, Gracias por sus palabras Danzou-sama…- Solo volvió a la verticalidad cuando la sombra del anciano desapareció de la puerta corrediza.

Sai abrió los ojos mirando el salón vacío y tras tomar aire se encaminó hacia el baño para darse una ducha y lavar la ropa con los restos de Sangre por el puñetazo que le había dado Haruno. No entedía porque tanta devoción por los Uchiha, al fin al cabo como Danzou -Sama había dicho en una ocasión, el mal corría por las venas del Linaje Uchiha: algún día le haría saber lo que era ser realmente un Uchiha.

**CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

* La acción de barrer, en artes marciales, es cuando, mediante un desequilibrio, se tira al oponente con un golpe de pierna (los principiantes suelen golpear gemelo contra gemelo para no hacerse daño)

* Dar toques con la mano (ya sea en el suelo, o en cualquier parte del oponente como en la pierna, en el brazo, la espalda, etc) indica al que realiza la técnica que debe parar la acción (más que nada para evitar estrangulamientos, roturas de articulaciones y esas cosas xD )

* * *

REVIEWS

Usura-tonkachi al habla!

Lamentamos la demora! como dijimos las clases nos absorben mucho; que decir queesta serie va a ser muy larga pero esperamos seguir subiendo con la regularidades de 1 cap cad a1 o 2 semanas! Muchisimas gracias por quienes nos habéis seguido!

De nuevo le doy las gracias a Solochely que sin su imaginación esto sería muy aburrido! no se me dan bien los romances adolescentes!

wmy

Las cosas a partir de aquí experimentarán subidas y bajadas como en cualquier relación amorosa; esperamos verte por aquí cuando eso ocurra!

Moon-9215

Muchas gracias por comentar!

BlueSoulRed

La parte del cumple fue una inspiración rara! y las partes angst...no puedo evitarlo son mi debilidad!soy una dramática que no tiene remedio! En cambio las partes románticas son cosa de Solochely! he de confesar que no soy nada buena con los sentimientos, por miedo a no ser empalagosa o cursi, soy muy fría. Supongo que hablo por ella si te digo: infinitas gracias por todo tu apoyo! Y por supuesto por mi parte también!

Ella consigue un Naruto adorable! XDD la verdad que Sasuke recibe más críticas a veces pienso que debería dejar de llevarle ;A;, pero nuestro Sasuke es así imprevisible y cuando arece dar un paso adelante descubres que nunca se ha movido de su sitio. O esa es la vision que tengo yo T_T

De nuevo muchisimas gracias por seguirnos! tus comentarios los espero como agua de Mayo!

hazukirokudo

Sai siempre da mucho juego! Por eso me encantó sacarlo XDD, realmente aún hoy, no se que piensa Solochely de esto LOL!. Naruto y Sasuke ya son novios oficialmente, pero ahora llega la parte más difícil...conservar la relación! Itachi y sakura tiene mucho que dar en esta historia respecota a Naruto y Sasuke!

Muchas gracias por seguirnos!X3

Zanzamaru

este capitulo espero que haya resuelto varias de tus duda y abierto nuevas! porque esa es la intención de nuestra retorcida mente! XDD

Roo-Uchiha

AWWWW ;A; que te pasa? espero qe estes mejor! la verdad que tus comentarios, personalmente, me alegran el día ;A;

Sí! estos dos no teneis ni idea de lo que aun les espera! somos demasiado caoticas trabajando! XDD

ambu780

AWWWW no te preocupes! el amor Sasunaru es más fuerte que eso! pero no dudes que os haremos sufrir un poco! XDDD tendreís historia para rato!

moei

LOL! Dales tiempo a los muchachos! no s facil buscar un momento de leemon con los adultos rondando JAAJAJAJ


	26. Monstruo

ADVERTENCIAS

ChicoxChico, Shonen Ai

NARUTO es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Este fic no tiene ánimo de lucro

Antes de empezar informar que este Fic es un fanfic compartido! yo (usura-tialmant, AKA usura-tonkachi) haré el inicio y seguirá Solochely que podeis encontrar en el DA con el mismo nick. La idea nació de hablar de nuestras aventuras escritoras del pasado y decidimos intentar hacer un fic en que las 2 pudiéramos liarla y así divertirnos un rato!

**Kizuna XXVI**

-Waaaaa... menuda está cayendo aún -comentó el rubio-.

Los dos muchachos miraban como la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza. Se mantuvieron con las bolsas al hombro observando como sus compañeros se precipitaban a correr con el paraguas bajo la lluvia.

- ¿Vamos? -le alentó Uzumaki adelantando un pie-.

- Escríbeme cuando llegues… -contestó con neutralidad. Estaba loco si pensaba que se iba a meter debajo de ese aguacero sólo porque al dobe le apeteciera ir a casa rapidito-.

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué no? -bufó malhumorado por la actitud del moreno-. Sólo son cuatro gotas…

Sasuke optó por hacer un inteligente silencio manteniendo la vista al frente mirando como la lluvia empapaba a los insensatos que creían poder sortearla.

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué hacéis aún aquí? -la voz de Gai le hizo girar la cara hasta encontrarse con el profesor con la ropa de calle, un chándal verde, tras él estaba Lee que los miraba con atención-. Las clases han terminado id a casa -dijo una obviedad-.

- Pero está lloviendo… -Naruto comentó otro hecho obvio, y Sasuke hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no suspirar-.

- ¡Esa no es la actitud! -se cruzó de brazos-. ¿¡Qué opinas Lee!?

- ¡HAI! ¡El mal tiempo no debe ser una excusa para llegar a tus metas, Gai-sensei!

- ¡Así se habla, Lee!

Naruto y Sasuke optaron por desviar la mirada cuando el adulto y el menor se abrazaron con los ojos humedecidos en una deplorable manifestación de afecto maestro-alumno. Ninguno de los dos pudo imaginarse que tanto Lee como Gai empujaran con habilidad a Naruto, fuera de la protección del porche del dojo, quedando empapado al instante; para la mala suerte de Sasuke, Naruto se cogió a él y le arrastró compartiendo el mismo resultado: acabar ambos empapados. El agua estaba helada, se mantuvieron rígidos, momento en que Gai y Lee desaparecieron corriendo bajo la lluvia, haciendo footing con ese horrible mal tiempo… Eso sí, se pusieron capucha.

- ¡Maldito viejo suicida! -se abrazó a sí mismo por la temperatura del agua, que hacía que le castañearan los dientes-. ¿Uh? ¿Sasuke? -le llamó al verle pasar a su lado sin esperarle-. ¿A dónde vas? -le siguió sin importarle ya la lluvia-.

- A mi casa…

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero no ibas a venir a la mía? -no pudo evitar poner un puchero al sentir distante de nuevo al moreno-.

- Puede que en tu casa tengas mudas secas pero no yo… -gruñó malhumorado-.

- Te presto unas mías… -no encontraba cual era el problema-.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! -gruñó de nuevo apartándose-. ¿Por qué me has tenido que arrastrar contigo? -le espetó con el ceño fruncido-.

- ¡Oi! ¡Que fue un reflejo!

- No uses esa excusa ahora… -se apartó como pudo el pelo del flequillo que caía encima de los ojos y continuó caminando-.

- ¿Por qué estas tan gruñón…? ¡Sólo es agua! A mi también me ha molestado… Pero ya está… Estamos mojados, ¿ya qué más da? -Sasuke le ignoró por completo avanzando con paso decidido-. ¡Temeee!

Naruto saltó sobre el Uchiha que se zafó con habilidad de su agarre y tomándole de las muñecas le cruzó los brazos y tras un medio giro, volvió sobre sus pasos para apartar a Naruto. El rubio no había visto eso nunca pero pudo intuir el movimiento del moreno y permaneció a su lado zafándose del agarre para poder sujetar el cinturón de Sasuke y juntar sus caderas e intentar proyectarlo, pero Sasuke se desplazó desequilibrándolo. Naruto, en un acto reflejo, le sujetó de la camisa evadiendo la caída, pudo escuchar el chasquido de su lengua. Estuvieron forcejeando varios minutos hasta que acabaron jadeando.

"No voy a dejar que hagas lo que se te antoje…"

"Esta mejorando este usuratonkachi…"

Se enfrentaron las miradas, la noche contra el azul del cielo. Ambos jadeaban sujetándose de la pechera sin estar dispuestos a soltar o dejar que el otro se moviera; mientras la lluvia no había cesado manteniendo sus cuerpos fríos haciendo que temblaran levemente, sus rostros sin saber cómo experimentaron una lenta atracción que acabó por relajar sus facciones para acabar uniendo sus labios. Se separaron durante un instante, observándose el uno al otro, para volver a besarse, usando sus lenguas luchando para con el otro. El agarre se volvió más estrecho, ambos queriendo evitar la huída del contrario y que no se cortara la embriaguez que sentían. Olvidaron por qué se estaban peleando para sólo seguir con ese beso que, al acabarse, volvieron a repetir acariciando sobre la ropa empapada a su amante.

- Será mejor que cojamos un autobús…- Comentó el moreno cuando sus labios consiguieron separarse-.

- Uhn… -asintió levemente ruborizado el rubio-.

El conductor les dejó pasar ya que toda la población estaba en las mismas condiciones: no estaba pronosticado aquel aguacero. Normalmente el autobús a esa hora ya debería estar vacío, pero a causa de la lluvia estaba a rebosar. Se mantuvieron en silencio, agarrados a los asideros de la barra para mantener el equilibrio, cada vez más apretados el uno contra el otro conforme el autobús se iba llenando, dirigiéndose fugaces miradas cargadas de lo que deseaban que ocurriera después.

- ¿Niichan? -llamó el rubio nada más entrar por la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Parece que no está pero…

Se vió sobresaltado por los brazos del Uchiha abrazándole con fuerza por detrás, recorriendo su abdomen con las manos que luchaban por colarse debajo de la pegajosa ropa empapada para acariciar finalmente piel con piel. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por un momento por la calidad de sus manos, pero posó los pies sobre el suelo rumiando que tal vez su padrino pudiera estar en la casa.

- Espera… Podría estar en el baño o… -se quejó, pero enmudeció cuando, al echar la vista atrás, vió a al moreno que se apartó y se retiró la camisa dejándola abandonada en la entrada, acercándose a Naruto para besarle con avidez. No pudo si no corresponderle, pero aún no se sentía seguro sin haberse cerciorado de que el mayor no estuviera, por lo que suavemente le puso una mano en el pecho para apartarle un tanto-. Espera…

Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, sin duda el rubio no sentía lo mismo; cuando iba de maduro le daban ganas de patearle. Se apartó como pedía y recogió la camisa del suelo del recibidor.

- Me muero por un baño caliente… -comentó con calma, volviendo a su expresión neutral-.

- Y yo...

Naruto recorrió la casa, en busca de su padrino: estaba seguro de que se había marchado ya, pero quería cerciorarse, por si acaso. Tras comprobar que Iruka realmente no se encontraba en la casa, los jóvenes se encaminaron al baño en silencio y, de igual modo, se fueron desnudando.

**¿Se ha enfadado…?**, se carcomía el blondo mirando de soslayo al otro.

No pudo evitar ruborirarse al tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones: aunque ya habían estados desnudos juntos, las veces anteriores la oscuridad les había cobijado. Pero en esta ocasión no era así: ahora podía ver perfectamente toda la silueta de Sasuke; aunque delgado, según el movimiento se podía percibir claramente lo tonificado de su musculatura. Le dieron ganas de repasar con la mano la curvatura de su espalda, pero lo que verdaderamente le atraía era esa parte entre el cuello y la mandíbula, en parte cubierta por los mechones que caían aún húmedos.

Hubo de abofetearse mentalmente para centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Era increíble cómo el contexto podía cambiar la forma de mirarle; se habían cambiado de ropa infinidad de veces ya, el uno junto al otro, y sin embargo, cuando lo hacían en el vestuario del instituto no era tan excitante como ahora.

**Parece tenso…**, pensó tras el examen visual; al menos le dio la impresión de que tuviera la musculatura del cuello agarrotada.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza, cediéndole el paso al otro, abriendo camino a la estancia donde había dos taburetes de plástico y un telefonillo de ducha pegado a la pared.

- La bañera no es muy grande... -advirtió el Uzumaki algo avergonzado: en comparación con lo tecnológico de la ducha de Itachi, pensó que aquello debía parecerle bastante mediocre; pero a Sasuke no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo-. Ven, deja que te frote la espalda -se adelantó abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y con un gesto de la mano invitó a Sasuke a sentarse en uno de los taburetes, dedicándole una suave sonrisa-.

Se lo pensó un par de veces antes de acceder, pero pronto se vió atendido por las manos de Naruto. Ciertamente era agradable la forma en que frotaba su espalda con la esponja bien cargada de jabón. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, tomando conciencia de su propia respiración para relajarse. Si bien no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando notó las manos del rubio deslizarse hasta su pecho.

- ¡Ya me encargo yo! -le gruñó arrebatándole la esponja para enjabonarse él mismo la parte frontal-.

- Borde… -murmuró mientras caminaba en busca del bote de champú-.

Si bien no dejó que le arruinara el momento: se arrodilló a su espalda y contempló durante un instante la forma en que se dibujaban sus hombros, siguiendo la línea hasta su cuello. Intentó no dejarse llevar por las hormonas y hubo de abofetearse de nuevo, interiormente, antes de de echarse el champú en las manos. Lentamente mezcló los dedos con el cabello del otro, subiendo desde la nuca, sintiendo cada milímetro que avanzaba con las yemas de los dedos. A medida que iba frotando, notaba cada vez más la suavidad de la espuma que se generaba y se iba amontonando. Lenta pero firmemente recorrió cada centímetro, desde la nuca hasta las sienes y la frente.

El moreno volvió a cerrar los ojos: era verdaderamente agradable ese masaje que le estaba haciendo, la tensiones se fueron lentamente.

Pero como era de esperar el dobe no podía terminar bien las cosas: le tiró una cuba de agua encima para retirar el jabón, haciendo que toda la tensión volviera de golpe.

**¡Dobe!**

- ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó el rubio alzando una ceja cuando el Uchiha le miró por encima del hombro casi rechinando los dientes-. Relájate Sasuke, quiero probar una cosa...

Sintió cómo el dobe se ponía de pie detrás de él y se alejaba, pero ya era tarde: ya estaba de nuevo tenso, notando el agua lamer todo su cuerpo desnudo. Se limitó a tomar aire para controlarse o mataría ese usuratonkachi… No entendía como podía ser tan descerebrado a veces… Cuando notó que volvió detrás de él, empezó a sentir de nuevo la tensión acumularse en sus hombros. Las manos de Naruto sobre su espalda estaban viscosas y desprendían un olor muy característico.

"¿Aceite?" pensó extrañado.

Naruto empezó a masajear lentamente y con calma paseando sus manos por toda su espalda.

- Relájate… -le susurró cuando rodeó sus hombros con las manos, notando la tensión-.

Recorrió el cuello de arriba abajo con los pulgares, presionando con cuidado. Poco a poco sintió cómo se iba relajando y comenzó a bajar las manos hasta su baja espalda para volver a subir. Sasuke nunca se hubiera esperado, de alguien tan torpe, un gesto tan detallista.

- Ale ¡ya está! -dió por finalizado el masaje a los diez minutos-.

"Dobe…" se malhumoró de nuevo. Cuando estaba experimentando algo placentero, tenía que cortarlo cuando apenas había empezado, de nuevo las manos de Naruto le habían dado agradables rampas, su tacto ejercía una increíble reacción en su piel. Se tomó su tiempo, tomando conciencia de su respiración y suspiró finalmente deseando otro masaje.

- Ahora me toca a... -se dió la vuelta, dispuesto a fregarle la espalda como había hecho con él cuando le vió lanzarse un cubo de agua encima para quitarse el jabón, y corriendo se metió en la bañera de agua caliente con un gran jadeo placentero-.

- ¡Ven Sasuke esta fantástica el agua! -le invitó sonriente con un gesto de la mano-.

Sintió palpitar una de sus sienes. Para una vez que se sentía dispuesto a devolverle el favor… ¡Sólo un dobe como él podía quitarle todo el morbo a una situación como esta! Pero quiso ignorar el sentimiento de frustración.

- Hazme sitio… -le ordenó, conteniendo un suspiro mientras se acercaba-.

Prefirió no mirarle, a sabiendas de que le estaba observando. Sin duda era más vergonzoso que las otras veces al amparo de la oscuridad.

El rubio obedeció al instante y, mientras iba con cuidado de no pisarle y no resbalarse, pudo ver como Naruto hundía la cabeza en el agua fijando su mirada en la parte menos favorecida de su cuerpo.

"¡Usuratonkachi!" Se sintió ridículo al dejarse caer en el agua para apartar de la vista de aquel su virilidad; no sólo le había visto desnudo sino que… "Mierda…" se sintió ruborizarse, por suerte el calor de la bañera jugaba a su favor.

Se quedaron en silencio, escuchando sólo el goteo del agua saliendo de la bañera ante cualquier movimiento que hacían. Sasuke mantenía las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, mientras Naruto, las tenía cerradas pero también flexionadas; un mal movimiento y podría sentir el roce en su masculinidad.

Sasuke se mantuvo estoico, aunque en su mente vinieron varias escenas que se ven en las comedias románticas con los dos personajes compartiendo una bañera tan estrecha como esa. Aunque debía admitir que en ese momento le apetecía otro tipo de escenas más maduras. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el borde, relajando la mente: el frío ya había abandonado su cuerpo, dejando paso al calor embriagador que inundaba el cuarto de baño. Aquello comenzaba a parecerse a una sauna.

- Sobre lo de antes…

Al escuchar la voz del moreno, Naruto volvió en sí y ladeó levemente la cabeza. Se había dejado llevar por los pensamientos y sintió por un momento como si su mente saliera de su cuerpo.

- El masaje… ha sido agradable, pero muy corto, dobe.

- ¡No me llames dobe! -estalló inmediatamente. Sasuke pudo notar como la distancia entre su entrepierna y los pies de Naruto cada vez era más corta-.

- ¡Estate quieto, usuratonkachi! -más que temor a un roce erótico, temía que le diera un coz que le dejara impotente de por vida. Suspiró aliviado, pero con disimulo, cuando el blondo dejó de moverse y cesó el movimiento del agua, que se escuchaba caer por todos lados-.

- Estoy a costumbrado… -comentó con calma-. Como Iruka-niichan trabaja tanto acaba con la espalda fatal, ¡así que aprendí a hacerle un buen masaje! -infló el pecho orgulloso de sí mismo-. Si no he continuado es porque eso tiene que hacerse tumbado en la cama, sino no sirve de nada... Baka... -torció el morro en una mueca de disgusto, pero pronto se convirtió en una amplia sonrisa cuando Uchiha le apartó la mirada-. ¡Disculpas aceptadas!…

- Hmph…

- En fin... ¡Ya es hora de salir!

Sasuke miró con sorpresa como Naruto abandonaba la bañera y con una de las toallas empezaba a secarse el pelo.

"¿¡Y ya está?!" Uchiha no podía creerse que aquello fuera el resultado final de todo. No hubo ni un solo roce, ni tan siquiera un casto y aburrido beso. "¿Es el inicio de una crisis?", pensó para sus adentros. "No puede ser…¡si acabamos de empezar!"

"- Hay que asumir que cometemos la estupidez de crear falsas expectativas, a muchas fases de la vida. Y en el sexo especialmente, al ser un gran desconocido -Recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su hermano, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello…-.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?... -trató de simular poco interés centrándose en la comida-.

- Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento -sonrió-. Sólo puedo decirte que disfrutes del momento y no pienses en sacar un trofeo a la primera."

"En serio… ¿En serio le gustó tan poco lo que hice?". No pudo evitar trasladarse a su primera vez, Naruto no había vuelto a proponer ningún encuentro; el maldito dobe le hacía sentir como un condenado pervertido desesperado. Quería volver a sentir su tacto y Naruto actuaba con total naturalidad, como si nunca hubieran compartido un encuentro tan íntimo juntos. Por otro lado al fin pudo encontrar algún sentido a la habilidad de las manos del rubio, que le hacían temblar como hoja de otoño. Los masajes a Iruka habían hecho desarrollar maña a la hora de acariciar.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? -le apremió ajustando la toalla a la cintura-.

Sasuke le respondió acomodándose mejor en la bañera, con el paño húmedo sobre la cabeza. Escuchó el bufido de Naruto que optó por acercarse y arrodillándose a su lado, fuera de la bañera.

- Venga va… -le acarició un brazo al moreno, con suavidad metiendo la mano en el agua, provocándole una agradable sensación de bienestar-. Pensaba que íbamos a estar juntos…

"Mira que suave vas cuando te interesa…" pensó en sus adentros volviendo a ignorarlo.

- Sino te quedaras arrugado como un viejo y eso se meterá para dentro...jijiji- Rió de forma zorruna. Sasuke sintió una de las sienes palpitar con rabia por ese comentario tan fuera de lugar-.

- Pues no parecías quejarte cuando se metió dentro de otro sitio… -murmuró-.

Naruto estaba demasiado cerca y lo escuchó con claridad. Se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y abandonó la estancia con rapidez y rigidez. Aquello sí que fue inesperado, la timidez de Naruto tenía su punto de encanto…

"- La verdad que cuando estas metido en el asunto ni te lo planteas… Una vez consigues quitarte el velo del tabú de encima, no es tan complicado de asumir las cosas."

En eso tenía que darle la razón a Itachi. Por lo poco que había experimentado, Naruto era extremadamente tímido hablando sobre ello, pero cuando estaba metido en el asunto toda esa timidez se evaporaba para entregarse al momento… Sin duda era un caso…

Una vez bien aseados, los dos permanecían tumbados en la cama, con ropa ya más cómoda y seca, mirando el techo, dándose suaves caricias mientras cada uno parecía indagar en su mundo interior en la compañía del otro, en silencio.

- Ne, Sasuke… Por lo de antes… En el vestuario… -el moreno no le dirigió la mirada pero sabía que le escuchaba- Siento haberme precipitado, creo… Creo que no debí decirte aquello…

"-Quiero saber… Quiero saber qué piensas de mí… y quiero que seas sincero, Sasuke…"

Uchiha no dejó de respirar con calma sin moverse, aquella duda era estúpida a su entender: era cierto que Naruto le molestaba en muchas cosas, pero le gustaba y atraía por muchas más, sino, no hubiera decidido estar con él. Nunca se dejaría llevar por las exigencias de la sociedad que te miraba a menos si no estás emparejado con alguien… Y más aún si estás con alguien del mismo sexo.

"Mismo sexo…", pensó totalmente inalterable paseando los dedos por encima de la ropa, sorteando el saliente de la cadera de aquel.

Ahora realmente se percataba que estaba con alguien del mismo sexo, pero realmente no se dejó llevar por ese impedimento. Simplemente le gustaba Naruto, no le importaba lo que tuviera entre las piernas.

- No pasa nada, Naruto… -extendió más la mano rodeándole para atraerle y hacer que se acurrucara contra él-.

Aquél aceptó de buen grado la invitación, volviendo a estar en silencio un buen rato.

Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos se encontró con el pecho del otro subiendo y bajando relajadamente. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a pasear los dedos sobre su pecho, por delante de sus ojos, recordando la vista que había tenido en el baño de la espalda del moreno, y de cómo había deseado de acariciar cada curvatura en su espalda hasta llegar a ese punto de su cuello que tanto le atraía.

Levantó la vista dejándose llevar por el deseo y lentamente se fue acercando hasta ese punto, hasta que sus labios lo encontraron.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza para dejarle paso e hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Las caricias fueron reptando hasta que encontró con sus manos, bajo la camisa, la tersa piel de Naruto, que estaba ahora arrodillado encima suyo besando y lamiendo su cuello, provocándole pesados jadeos. Quería controlar los temblores de su cuerpo cuando los dedos del Uzumaki se deslizaron por su abdomen y sus costados para acabar para terminar subiendo hasta el pecho, apretando sus pezones.

Se tragó un jadeo sintiendo su piel ardiente, en contraste con el aire frío de la habitación, cuando Naruto le levantó la camisa y empezó a lamer sus sensibilizadas tetillas, succionándolas con avidez, al tiempo que que le acariciaba por los costados, recorriéndolos hasta posar las manos sobre sus caderas. Ladeó la cara como si aquello fuera suficiente para olvidar la presión en sus pantalones, bombeando con fuerza. Las caderas se le comenzaban a mover, casi en contra de su voluntad, haciendo que arqueara la espalda. Bajó las manos hasta el borde elástico del pantalón del rubio y coló una de ellas para acariciar el sexo de Naruto, que dejó escapar un suspiro pero no cesó en las caricias con sus labios por todo su pecho, subiendo hasta el cuello para lamerle justo bajo la oreja. Aquello provocó que Sasuke le rodeara su masculinidad y empezara a masturbarle, suavemente al principio pero en seguida con más energía. Sonrió en sus adentros al escuchar el jadeo de Uzumaki en su nuca, que apretó las sábanas fuertemente hasta los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- Esta vez no me vengas con vergüenzas… -le susurró al oído al rubio antes de empujarle a un lado y quitarle casi de un tirón el pantalón, donde le esperaba su dureza-.

En aquella ocasión las luces estaban encendidas y pudo ver con todo lujo de detalles la hombría de Naruto en todo su esplendor. Fue rápido al sujetarle las manos cuando una de ellas quiso volar hacia el interruptor de la luz. Le daba igual, iba a hacerlo, quería verle.

Desvió la mirada a los ojos de Naruto encontrándose con su rostro enrojecido y los labios apretados negando con la cabeza. Sin embargo iba a ignorarle por completo, se lo merecía por todo lo que le había hecho en el baño… Aunque especialmente por todo lo que NO hizo. Con un dedo buscó sobre la camisa uno de los pezones de Naruto y empezó a masajearlo haciendo lentas circunferencias. Con un rápido movimiento se arrodilló entre las piernas de Naruto viendo sus intenciones de frustrar su amenaza. Con la mano libre fue acariciando su torso, bajando desde su pecho, pasando por su abdomen y llegando hasta casi su sexo, y le acarició el vello de esa zona. Al parecer aquello le hacía cosquillas: sus piernas empezaron a agitarse y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca ridícula. Pero había llegado el momento de entrar en acción.

Se inclinó sobre el bronceado cuerpo del blondo antes de lamer por debajo del ombligo y bajar dejando un recorrido de saliva, hasta su miembro subiendo lentamente por él hasta que finalmente lo engulló lo más que pudo, presionado con su labios.

- Espera… -consiguió decir entre jadeos-. El condón… -le apremió intentando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, empujándole levemente-.

Pero le ignoró completamente. Se molestó por haber arruinado su iniciativa y empezó a lamer el miembro dentro de su boca hasta que Naruto se dejó de sandeces, y le dejó cumplir su capricho. No había sido la idea más maravillosa de su vida, lo admitía. Era la primera vez que notaba el sabor de ese líquido preseminal entre ácido y amargo, era totalmente diferente al semen. Pero los jadeos de Naruto y la fuerza que tenía que hacer para sujetarle las caderas para que no le clavara la polla hasta la tráquea significaba que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Sasuke… -intentó llamarle la atención, pero las palabras no conseguían salir de su boca-. Qui-... Quita… -comenzó a balbucear, pero aquél parecía no escucharle-. ¡Para, para! -le inquirió cuando estaba a punto de estallar-.

Pero para cuando se apartó, fue tarde. Notó los espamos del rubio bajo sus manos, que seguían sujetándole las caderas, y acto seguido sintió como la viscosa y tibia esencia del rubio le recorriera mejilla abajo.

- ¡L-Lo siento! -la cara de terror de Naruto lo decía todo, se acababa de correr en su cara. Se retorció abriendo el cajón de la mesita para sacar unos clinex y entregárselos. Sasuke se limpió con un suspiro la zona donde notaba el calor pegajoso deslizarse hacia abajo. Fue algo bochornoso cuando Naruto, claramente avergonzado, señaló en su propio pelo una zona. ¿Había llegado tan lejos?-. ¿Ves? Por eso te decía lo de los condones... -murmuró apretando los dientes para que así no lo escucharan los vecinos, mirando hacia otro lado-. … ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso...?

- Cuando te pones así eres un poquito insoportable… -confesó el Uchiha apartando el papel con la esencia del rubio a un lado-.

- Hmm… Ahora me toca a mí… -el blondo se apoyó en sus codos y le apartó para que le dejara moverse-.

- Esto no es una competición… -frunció el ceño el moreno-.

- ¡Ya lo sé...! -frunció el ceño de vuelta-.

Si bien se quedó pensativo durante un momento, mirando el interior del cajón que acababa de abrir.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? -sabía que sus propios cambios de humor eran raros, pero los de Naruto le superaban con creces-.

- Ne, Sasuke… -hizo una pausa mientras pensaba de nuevo-. ¿Quieres... probar?

- ...¿Probar? -alzó una ceja sospechando a que se refería. Cuando le vió estirarse de nuevo hacia el cajón sacando el lubricante y una tira de condones lo comprendió de forma cristalina-.

- Probar… -repitió una vez más, fijando sus ojos en los de aquel, dando por sentado que le había entendido-.

Aquello le produjo rechazo en un primer momento. No sabía si estaba preparado para ser penetrado. Pero tampoco le preguntó a Naruto si lo estaba. La excitación de su entrepierna le pedía a gritos embestir contra él. Quería volver a sentir esa calidez apretar su sexo, a Naruto jadeando su nombre una y otra vez, las piernas rodeándole las caderas y esos quejidos encerados que parecían pedirle más.

- No pasa nada, lo hacemos como la otra vez… -concluyó al verle dubitativo-.

- Lo haré…- se sorprendió al escuchar su voz tan rígida que no permitía objeción. No era lo que realmente quería… O eso creía-.

Naruto asintió en silencio, sintiendo cómo sus labios se habían quedado entreabiertos por la reacción del otro. Casi como si tuvieran un imán, se acercó hasta besarle suavemente, ayudándole a terminar de desvestirse, para fundirse en un abrazo, fuerte pero delicado a la vez. Poco a poco fue dejándole caer sobre el lecho, quedando encima suya.

El moreno se sintió tenso cuando el blondo empezó a besar su cuello casi en una caricia, a sabiendas de lo que le esperaba en unos minutos. Pero los espasmos placenteros que le provocaban sus manos pronto hicieron que su excitación volviera a crecer. Naruto se tomó su tiempo, besándole y acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta donde le llegaban las manos, hasta que notó a Sasuke más receptivo, haciendo que rozaran sus sexos desnudos. Hubiera preferido que Naruto le hubiera penetrado sin separarse de él. El lapso de tiempo que tardó al ir en búsqueda del lubricante se le estaba haciendo eterno. Su cuerpo se enfriaba por segundos, sin sentir las caricias de aquel. Simplemente se limitó a mirar el techo cuando sintió el condón deslizarse por su hombría. Tampoco quiso mirar cómo el rubio agarraba el bote del lubricante para untarse aquel gel en los dedos.

-Ugh…

Hasta ahora, no se había acordado de aquel paso previo que él mismo había llevado a cabo con el rubio la vez anterior. Empezaba a sentir el calor del efecto del gel en su interior cuando le invadió un segundo dedo y él se limitó a apretar las sábanas con fuerza. Era una sensación molesta pero en ocasiones placentera: él mismo notaba como sus paredes apretaban la intrusión del rubio. "¿Naruto también lo sintió así…?". Tomó aire: si no se relajaba eso no llegaría ningún lado. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo la luz de la habitación. Ahora maldecía la nitidez con la que Naruto tendría que estar viendo sus muecas.

Aquél se inclinó para pasarle el brazo por debajo del cuello, presionando la mano en la espalda para atraerle hacia sí y poder abrazarle con fuerza. Cada vez su respiración era más pesada por la excitación contenida: sabía lo que se sentía y no quería apresurarse. Le besaba por el cuello y el hombro intentando reconfortarle, mientras le penetraba pausadamente con los dedos, esperando que la presión en su interior disminuyera. Pero la tensión en su hombría y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos le estaban volviendo loco. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, sacó los dedos de allí para ayudarse a llevar su sexo hasta la entrada.

El moreno notó la presión, apretando los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo la humedad del lubricante. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con lo anterior, iba entrando poco a poco en su interior, pero no sin causarle un desagradable dolor.

- Sasuke… trata de relajarte… -le susurró, mientras le dejaba reposar de nuevo sobre el lecho-.

Pero no sirvió para nada. Los labios de Naruto volvieron a besar su cuello y acariciar sus costados.

"¡No es un consuelo!" apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando Naruto volvió hacer presión entrando un poco mas.

Se estaba ahogando al mantener la respiración a causa del dolor y jadeó pesadamente tratando que poder sobrellevar aquello. ¿Naruto había soportado eso por él? ¿De qué estaba hecho?

- Esto no va a salir bien…-

Sasuke le rodeó con las piernas cuando Naruto empezó a retroceder de su interior. Le miró a los ojos con reproche mientras su pecho subía y bajaba acelerado.

- ¡No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres!

Empezaba a preocuparse de que para aquél fuera más doloroso que placentero. Lo último que quería era hacerle daño. Estaba decidido ya a parar cuando Sasuke, con la fuerza de las piernas, provocó que le penetrara un tanto más.

- ¡Así sólo vas a hacerte daño! -le volvió a recriminar; pero ante la testarudez de aquel, optó por inclinarse sobre el moreno intentando ser él mismo quien controlara todo aquello, acariciándole los brazos mientras le dejaba suaves besos por el cuello y la mejilla-. Despacio… despacio... -le susurró conciliador-. Ya está…

No se dió cuenta pero Naruto le penetró por completo, dejándole un tiempo a que se acomodara a su miembro hasta que empezó a moverse lentamente.

El rubio se separó un tanto para poder apoyarse mejor sobre el colchón. Ya sabía lo que se sentía y no quería embestirle con fuerza en un acto de lujuria. Aunque empezaba a sentir cómo estaba comenzando a perder la razón embriagado por el éxtasis. Tan sólo era consciente de su propia respiración, las palpitaciones en su pecho, el calor que le recorría el cuerpo entero y el ardor que le recorría por todo su sexo.

El otro no tardó en jadear pesadamente a medida que los movimientos se tornaban algo más intensos: arqueó la espalda estirando el cuello hacia atrás en una inminente punzada de dolor que acabó convirtiéndose en una abrumante oleada de placer haciéndole gemir. Los movimientos de Naruto fueron gentiles hasta que finalmente Sasuke le abrazó atrayéndole hacia él, sin poder dejar de jadear, para que se moviera con más fuerza. Naruto obedeció a la muda indicación y se dejó llevar por el instinto, arremetiendo contra él.

De nuevo, aquella sensación de que el mundo entero desapareciera los atrapó a ambos mientras se recorrían con las manos y se dejaban besos por toda la piel que tenían accesible. Tan sólo existía el tacto del otro sobre sus pieles, el calor de sus cuerpos y los jadeos de placer que inundaban toda la estancia.

Sasuke no había podido imaginarse cuando empezó todo aquello que terminara por ser tan abrumadoramente placentero, haciéndole desear cada embiste que le daba y acabó por perder su propia cordura entregándose al acto por completo acompañando las embestidas del rubio de forma acompasada.

- Sasuke… -gimió apretándose a su hombro-.

Los movimientos del rubio se volvieron más enérgicos y descontrolados y la habitación se llenó de roncos jadeos. Sasuke pudo sentir los espasmos del rubio en su interior mientras se quedaba totalmente inmóvil sobre él y, poco a poco, se fue relajando hasta quedar totalmente tumbado encima suya. Él no había llegado al orgasmo, pero se sentía terriblemente agotado… Eso no quitaba que hubiera descargado ya en el condón. Por una vez le concedería al rubio la razón: tenía que admitir que, sin la goma, a saber cómo hubiera acabado todo.

Acarició la nuca del blondo, que apoyaba la frente sobre su hombro, jadeando, sin deshacer el firme agarre sobre sus caderas con las piernas. De alguna manera era agradable sentirle dentro, forzándose a regularizar su respiración junto con la de su amante.

Cuando recobró el aliento, Naruto se retiró para mirarle a los ojos y él se limitó a atraerle para besarle, primero con una caricia sobre los labios para luego profundizar, disfrutando de su sabor. Fue entonces cuando le dejó libre de su abrazo para que pudiera moverse.

Sin despegarse del agarre, Naruto alzó la mano buscando el interruptor de la luz y, en esta ocasión, el moreno no se lo impidió. Se abrazó a él, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo le golpeara a lo largo de la piel. Pero poco a poco sus cuerpos se iban enfriando, así que, una vez se deshicieron de los preservativos, se acurrucaron bajo las mantas.

Naruto le abrazó por la espalda, apretándole fuerte contra él, acariciándole por los brazos y el pecho, al tiempo que le llenaba de besos.

- ¿Estás bien? -le susurró al notar cómo se encogía-.

- Sí…

Aún podía sentir como si el sexo del rubio estuviera dentro de él y, aunque no dejaba de ser casi agradable, le hacía sentir incómodo.

Pasaron un buen rato abrazados así. Ahora que estaban en calma, podían escuchar el sonido de la lluvia que aún persistía fuera. De vez en cuando, el sonido sibilante del viento se colaba en la casa al igual que el sonido de algunas ramas golpeando en la pared del exterior.

- Sasuke… -murmuró-.

- ¿Qué?

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Había escuchado su voz allá a lo lejos, trayéndole de vuelta a la consciencia.

- Te quiero.

Por un momento sintió como si se le fuera a parar el corazón. Se quedó totalmente paralizado al escuchar aquellas dos palabras, sintiendo cómo le abrazaba con más fuerza, apretándole contra su cuerpo.

- No vuelvas a decir eso -le inquirió en un hilo de voz-.

- ¿Por qué no?

El rubio se sintió totalmente confuso. Lo sentía, verdaderamente sentía que le quería. ¿Le estaba rechazando ahora?

- Si supieras como soy realmente, no lo dirías…

- Bueno… -por un momento había entrado en un ataque de pánico, pero aún así no se separó de él-. Lo sabría si me lo contaras…

Algo más tranquilo, alejado de la tensión momentánea, pegó su frente contra la nuca del moreno, jugueteando con los cabellos negros que caían por su nariz. Era agradable respirar el perfume del champú que desprendía su pelo.

- Lo digo en serio -añadió sintiendo que Naruto ignoraba su advertencia-.

- Yo también.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, Sasuke podía imaginarse esa mirada del color del cielo, llena de determinación. Una de las manos del rubio se escurrió por su pecho, buscando a tientas la suya, para entrelazar los dedos.

Realmente era agradable estar así con él. Todo su ser era verdaderamente cálido. Tanto que le embriaga por completo. Respiró profundamente intentando reordenar todos sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decirle.

"Quizas si mostraras esa parte de ti que no es tan perfecta a quien creas que lo merece…". Las palabras que le dijo a su hermano mayor se volvían contra él dentro de su mente.

**Y cuando se lo cuente… ¿Qué?**, se atormentaba así mismo. **Pensara que soy un monstruo…**.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a apretar la mano de Naruto, en un intento de enterrar las emociones que le empezaban a traicionar recordando todo lo acontecido últimamente.

"- Parece que estás muy relajado Uchiha… Así nunca conseguirás la influencia que necesitas para encontrar al asesino de tus padres…". Aquél tipo le sacaba de sus casillas. ¿Qué era lo que sabía? ¿Y cómo? Aquello había ocurrido hacía muchos años, y no contaba con la suficiente edad como para acordarse de algo que incluso los adultos parecían haber olvidado.

Durante un instante todos aquellos sombríos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió a Naruto abrazarle con fuerza. Se giró un tanto para poder mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos desprendían tanta honestidad y pureza que se le hacía casi imposible despegarse de ellos. Sin saber cómo, acabó besándole. Pero se separó en seguida volviendo a sumirse en su pensamientos.

- Sasuke, sólo quiero estar contigo -le dijo al fin-. No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no-

- Sai -le cortó, quedándose ambos en silencio-. Ese idiota… -en sus adentros no quería contárselo, pero las palabras parecían salir solas de su boca- ...ese idiota sabe algo sobre mi familia. Algo que debería de haber olvidado ya todo el mundo…

- ¿Algo sobre tu familia? -repitió sus palabras, extrañado de que el nuevo conociera nada sobre el Uchiha-.

- Mis padres… -intentó seguir-.

**Sus padres… ¿No habían muerto?** se preguntó a sí mismo, recordando aquel retrato familiar que siempre llevaba encima.

- Mis padres... Fueron asesinados.

Notó cómo los brazos de Naruto se estremecieron por un momento al escuchar aquellas palabras. De repente, no supo cómo continuar. Era terriblemente doloroso recordar aquella escena. Más aún si cabe tener que narrarla.

- Yo... tenía seis años -siguió cuando encontró la forma. Naruto se había quedado totalmente callado, sin saber qué decir-. Cuando entré en casa… Seguí el rastro que había por el suelo. Entonces no sabía lo que era, estaba oscuro… -le explicó, intentando que no se le cortara la voz por el nudo que se le había empezado a formar en la garganta-. Y cuando entré al salón…

Naruto se incorporó e hizo que Sasuke se girase para poder mirarle a la cara. Las lágrimas habían empezado a escaparse solas, recordando todo aquello. El rubio trataba de imaginar todo lo que le contaba su amante, incapaz de figurarse lo verdaderamente doloroso que debía de ser para él vivir con aquellos tenebrosos recuerdos.

- ¡Cuando entré al salón, estaban ahí! ¡Muertos!

Al no saber qué hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarle. Abrazarle contra su pecho con fuerza, intentando así reconfortarle de alguna manera. Aunque aquello era algo que, irremediablemente, quedaba lejos de poder ser consolado.

- ¡Todo estaba lleno de su sangre! -ahogó la voz, hundiéndose en el hombro de Naruto, abandonándose al llanto que tanto tiempo había luchado por salir-. ¡Algún día los encontraré! -la rabia comenzó a inundarle por dentro, al referirse a los asesinos de sus padres y, sin darse cuenta hincó los dedos en los brazos del rubio-

Sasuke jadeó tras gritar, sintió cierto pánico recordando aquello aferrándose al rubio. En el interior de su cabeza podía oírse a él mismo gritando por sus padres, el charco de sangre bajo los cuerpos parecía avanzar hacia él, no podía respirar, su cuerpo solo sabía temblar. Las piernas no le respondieron y su mirada se fijó en la montaña de los cuerpos caídos. Finalmente sus pulmones encontraron aire y gritó de forma desgarradora. Los había perdido para siempre.

Recordó el funeral, el vacío de su cuerpo y cómo los pensamientos de aquel entonces volvieron a su mente, pensamientos que no fue capaz de ni tan siquiera susurrar, mientras su mirada vacía paseaba por las fotos de su padres fallecidos. Itachi se encargaba de aceptar los mensajes de todos porque él solo podía pensar en venganza.

- Los encontraré… -murmuró tras dejar de temblar como una débil hoja a merced de la corriente- ...y los despedazaré… -su voz se tornó más grave, amortiguada en el hombro del rubio- ...¡con mis propias manos! -apretó a Naruto con los dedos como si necesitara ser consciente que seguían ahí, dispuestos a obedecerle-. ¡Los despedazaré! -alzó la voz apartándose levemente del rubio deslizando las manos hasta las sábanas, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto sin alzarla-. ¡Uno por uno…! -susurró de nuevo cuando uno de sus negros mechones cayó hacia delante cubriendo más los ojos. La ira volvía a nublarle la razón, imaginándose cumplir su venganza-. ¡Los mataré a todos! ¡Juro que lo haré! -finalmente dejó fluir el resentimiento que le quedaba apretando las sábanas hasta que los nudillos quedaron en blanco. Alzó la mirada hasta el rubio con el velo de la ira en ellos, iba en serio. Con los labios entreabiertos tomó aire-. Juro que lo haré… -volvió a decir en un susurro como si fuera algo que sólo debía quedar para ellos dos-.

Naruto estaba totalmente conmocionado. Ahora podía entender el porqué de ese carácter tan áspero y distante con todo el mundo. Pero la frustración y la impotencia le inundaron por completo al ver la desesperación y la ira de aquel al que tanto quería, y no podía hacer nada para aliviarle, ni aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Sus brazos se movieron solos para abrazar a aquel, que intentó recharzarle apartándolos con furia. Pero el rubio no tenía intenciones de dejarle solo con esos pensamientos tan oscuros y forcejeó con él hasta que, a la fuerza, consiguió rodearle con los brazos, atrayéndole hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo para impedir que se separase de él.

- ¡Los mataré! -volvió a repetir-. ¡Juro que lo haré!

Naruto tan sólo pudo quedarse ahí, abrazándole, dejando que descargara toda la ira sobre él: sin percartarse, Sasuke había comenzado a golpearle con los puños en los brazos. Pero le daba igual. Aguantaría lo que fuera si le hacía sentir mejor.

El abrazo se tornó más suave según se iba calmando aquél, y comenzó a pasear las manos por la espalda en un intento de tranquilizarle, hasta que al final volvió a quedar todo en silencio.

- Y Sai… ¿Cómo lo sabe? -preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle por la espalda-.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí… -reflexionó más para sí que para el rubio, cuando por fin se desvaneció toda la oscuridad de sus ojos por las caricias de Naruto-. Pero desde que llegó a la escuela no para de recordármelo -le informó mientras apretaba con rabia de nuevo sus brazos-.

Ahora las cosas empezaban a estar más claras. El encontronazo de por la mañana ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo, y encontró totalmente lógica aquella ira contenida que atisbó en la mirada del moreno.

**No pienso dejar que ese imbécil se le vuelva a acercar… ¡Le reviento!**, pensó para sus adentros.

Ver a Sasuke en ese estado le encolerizaba. Nadie debería pasar por algo así. Y ahora entendía que el moreno verdaderamente no era una mala persona, por mucho que intentara apartar a los demás con su malas formas.

- Ahora que ya sabes el tipo de monstruo que soy… -murmuró agachando la mirada-. Tal vez deberías dejar de juntarte conmigo...

- ¿¡Monstruo!? -repitió desconcertado-. ¡No! -le cogió por los hombros y le zarandeó hasta que levantó la mirada-. Si alguien le hiciera eso a Iruka-niichan… -su semblante se volvió totalmente sombrío según le salían las palabras- ...yo también lo despedazaría vivo.

No mentía. Sus ojos hablaban por él: lo decía totalmente en serio.

- Y en cuanto a Sai…

- ¡Déjale! -le espetó-. ¡Te está metiendo en medio a propósito! Y le estamos siguiendo el juego… Simplemente, ignoralo -sentenció-.

El rubio no pareció demasiado conforme con aquella conclusión. Le hervía la sangre por darle una paliza a aquel mendrugo que tanto daño le hacía a su novio. Pero por el momento lo dejaría estar.

**Elige bien las batallas que quieres pelear…**, se recordó a sí mismo.

Cuando notó a Sasuke algo más tranquilo, se levantó y recogió todo el desorden que habían provocado, templando así los nervios. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que llegaron en lo que le parecieron poco más de unos minutos.

- Espera, espera -le inquirió cuando vió que el moreno tenía intenciones de vestirse, ya con los boxers puestos-. No te vistas todavía.

Dejó la ropa sobre la silla de su escritorio, y escondió los preservativos usados entre las hojas arrugadas de la papelera, antes de salir casi corriendo de la habitación.

**¿Ahora qué le pasa a este?**, pensó para sí, mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama. Pero no le dio tiempo de acomodarse cuando volvió a asomar el torbellino por la puerta.

- Aún no hemos terminado nishishi -rió entredientes, enseñándole el bote de aceite que había usado antes en el baño-.

"Si no he continuado es porque eso tiene que hacerse tumbado en la cama, sino no sirve de nada", recordó que le había dicho antes.

No hizo falta que le dijera nada más: se dio media vuelta, tumbándose boca abajo, dejando que se sentara sobre él. Sintió un frío momentáneo en medio de la espalda cuando el aceite comenzó a caer de la botella, pero se disipó pronto en cuanto las manos de Naruto se deslizaron arriba y abajo. Era agradable. Incluso placentero. Sentir sus firmes manos escurrirse por cada milímetro de su espalda era totalmente embriagador. Contarle aquello hizo que desapareciera el peso que siempre llevaba encima, y que tanto le atormentaba. Pero más reconfortante fue que no le rechazara por aquellos sentimientos tan oscuros que guardaba hasta ese día sólo para sí. Las rampas de placer le inundaban cada vez que llegaba hasta su cuello, masajeándole con delicadeza pero firme. Ahora sí se podía sentir totalmente relajado.

Por su parte el rubio no podía ni imaginarse la desolación por la que hubo de haber pasado su novio. Saberse solo en el mundo era doloroso… Pero estar solo, después de haber tenido una familia, y encontrar a esa familia muerta delante de tus propias narices… Le costaba entender que a pesar de todo, fuera una persona tan madura. Al menos más que él. Si le hubiera ocurrido eso a él… Seguramente ya estaría encerrado en algún centro de menores, si no en un psiquiátrico.

No quería ni tratar de imaginar si le ocurriera algo así a Iruka.

- ¿Sasuke? -susurró después de un largo rato de masaje, pero se había quedado profundamente dormido con las caricias del rubio-. Je…

Se incorporó con cuidado de no despertarle, y le tapó con las mantas. Le miró como respiraba, ahora con tranquilidad, mientras se vestía y se sentó en la silla del escritorio. Pasaron varios minutos, en los que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto del chico nuevo. Le perturbaba el hecho de que alguien totalmente desconocido apareciera de la nada, única y exclusivamente, para amargarle la existencia al chico que tenía a su lado. No se lo merecía. Quería gritarle al mundo entero lo equivocados que estaban con él.

**Pero es decisión suya…**. No podía echarle nada en cara. A fin de cuentas él tampoco le había contado a nadie acerca de su pasado y tampoco le apetecía tener que dar explicaciones.

**En fin, da igual…**, dio por finalizados sus pensamientos sobre el tema y se puso a buscar la agenda: últimamente andaba retrasado con las tareas de clase y tenía que ponerse al día.

- ¿Dónde estará…? -murmuró buscando por los cajones-.

No fue hasta que llevaba unos minutos buscando que se acordó que aún no la había sacado de la mochila. Todo lo sigiloso que pudo, salió escopeteado de la habitación y casi tropieza bajando a toda prisa las escaleras: habían dejado las mochilas tiradas en la entrada, y ni se habían molestado en mirar si les había entrado agua.

**¡Como se hayan mojado los libros…!**, no quiso imaginar la paliza que le daría Iruka si los arruinaba por un descuido.

Pero para su alivio, la capa impermeable había hecho su tarea y menos por alguna gota que se había colado por el cierre de la cremallera, todo estaba bien seco.

**Y los de Sasuke…**, se preguntó si haría bien en abrirle la mochila. Pero tenía que cerciorarse: si se le arruinaban sus cosas por no haber mirado luego se sentiría culpable.

Con cuidado la abrió y suspiró aliviado de que todo estaba en orden. Pero antes de cerrarla de nuevo, le llamó la atención una cadena que estaba engachada en una hebilla, por dentro de la mochila.

- Vaaa… ¡la está usando! -se le escapó de la emoción al ver que llevaba encima la cartera que le regaló-.

Algo inconsciente, abusó de la confianza de saber que el moreno dormía, y tiró de la cadena para sacar la cartera. Le picó en la curiosidad saber si llevaba aquella foto, en el hueco que él había imaginado que la pondría.

**No miraré nada más, ¡lo juro!**, se prometió a sí mismo.

Y ahí estaba. Justo en la rendija cubierta de plástico duro, para que no se malograra, y con una cremallera de cierre. Seguro que así no la perdería.

Observó con detenimiento aquel retrato familiar. En verdad que parecían felices todos. A pesar de ser una foto, mirándola bien de cerca, podía apreciarse el cariño con el que aquella mujer posaba sus manos sobre Sasuke. Realmente era bella. Ahora podía reconocer con total claridad a Itachi también que, aunque las facciones de su cara no eran tan maduras, podía reconocer ya esa mirada. Sólo su padre no sonreía. Y era el único con un atuendo más formal que el resto: parecía como un uniforme de policía, con una especie de chaqueta tipo americana, guantes, un cinturón bastante ancho y zapatos de piel. Tenía algo en el lado izquierdo del pecho, pero no llegaba a verlo bien, puesto que el pelo de la mujer le tapaba.

**¿En verdad era policía...?**, se preguntó sin dejar de observar cada detalle que podía discernir de aquel atuendo.

Aunque perdió relevancia en cuanto posó de nuevo los ojos en aquel crío: tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Una sonrisa de honesta felicidad.

Pasó los dedos por encima del plástico, como intentando llegar hasta ellos.

- Ojalá pudieras volver a sonreír así… Sasuke…

Cerró la cartera, al tiempo que intentaba guardar esa angustia en algún rincón de su mente, y la volvió a introducir dentro de la mochila.

**¡Decidido!**, afirmó para sí.

Para empezar, no debía de crearle más problemas: tendría que ponerse serio con los estudios, que últimamente por dejarse llevar por la emoción, ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de centrarse; y debería de hacer algo con respecto a sus malos despertares… Si se levantara cuando sonaba la primera alarma, no llegaría tarde, y no le castigarían. Por ende tampoco le haría perder más clases.

**No entiendo por qué siempre le mandan a él para vigilarme… Ya sé que es un "genio", pero no por eso le tienen que hacer perder clases...**

De repente se acordó de aquel panfleto que encontró, en el cajón bajo su mesa, del instituto "Kyuushuu": reservado para la élite. Sakura le había mencionado algo al respecto también cuando llegó aquel imbécil nuevo.

"- Ne ne…¿sabeis una cosa del nuevo? Viene de la escuela de Kyuushuu", recordó con más claridad haciendo un esfuerzo.

**Si viene de Kyuushuu…**

Un relámpago le hizo dejar sus pensamientos de lado. Fue tal el estruendo que hasta dió un respingo poniéndose en pie. La lluvia caía aún con fuerza cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

- ¡Achuuuhuu! -estornudó con fuerza cuando una corriente de aire le golpeó en la cara. Aquella tormenta se estaba haciendo una molestia ya-. A estudiar se ha dicho -dijo para sí, cerrando la puerta, tras observar el exterior un momento-.

Fue subiendo de camino a su cuarto, cuando miró hacia el reloj que había en la pared, que se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Eran ya más de las ocho de la noche.

**Si no se levanta él… le despertaré en un rato…** se dijo así mismo mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio. **Va… que ya me falta poco para acabar**, se animó mientras habría el archivo con el trabajo de historia. Gracias a las anotaciones de Sasuke, había podido avanzar más rápido de lo que se había imaginado: aunque no le dio la faena resuelta, le dejó pistas con fechas y lugares para que lo buscara él mismo. Y con la tontería de los acertijos, acabó aprendiendo bastante. Si volviera a hacer el examen ahora, seguro que aprobaba. Y con mejor nota que un simple aprobado.

- Ostras… ¿Las nueve ya? -se sorprendió cuando volvió a mirar la hora-. Sasuke… -le susurró mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a él-. Sasuke, despierta. Son las nueve…

Se sintió extraño intentando despertarle. Las pocas veces que habían amanecido juntos el moreno siempre se había levantado antes que él. Casi le parecía cruel tener que despertarle: tenía el semblante totalmente relajado y la forma en la que le caían los mechones despeinados por la cara era terriblemente sexy.

- Sasuke… -con el dorso de la mano le acarició por la mejilla, haciendo a un lado el cabello que le tapaba los ojos. Estaba ya tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del moreno en su cara-. Sasuke… - le susurró una vez más-.

Como magnetizado, acarició con sus labios los del otro para besarle suavemente después. Al no encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, decidió separarse. Pero justo cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de despegar sus labios, el moreno comenzó a devolverle el beso, llevando una mano hasta su cuello para evitar que se alejara.

-¿Esta es tu forma de despertar a los demás? -le preguntó antes de abrir los ojos, mentalizándose de que tenía que levantarse. Contuvo un suspiro antes de acabar sentado en la cama-.

"Asco de boca pastosa…". Tampoco quiso reparar en lo desordenado de su pelo. Le dirigió la mirada al blondo que aún no contestaba.

- Sólo a ti, baka... -le sonrió mientras le abrazaba, y le hizo caer de nuevo de espaldas en el lecho-.

Sonrió posando las manos sobre la espalda del rubio sintiendo su calor, era agradable despertar así… Nunca se cansaría. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la pantalla del ordenador encendida con un documento con lo que parecía una redacción.

-¿Has estado estudiando? -preguntó no sin algo de incredulidad en la voz-.

- Unn -asintió-. ¡Ya me queda poco del trabajo de historia! Je je je

Le miró, sin poder evitar parpadear varias veces, algo perplejo. Sin duda se estaba esforzando para estudiar. Sería algo que en un futuro agradecería...suponía. Si echaba la mirada atrás, el Naruto que tenía delante no era el mismo que conoció cuando llegó a regañadientes a Konoha… Claro que él tampoco sentía que fuera el mismo. Finalmente decidió que era el momento de irse, no sin antes asentir con la cabeza, a modo de aprobación por su esfuerzo.

- Entonces ya va siendo hora que me vaya… -comentó con neutralidad. Aunque, sinceramente, prefería quedarse ahí lo que restaba de noche. Pero no podía acomodarse demasiado en la casa del rubio-.

- Hmmm… Como no llames a Itachi-niichan no sé cómo te vas a ir… -le respondió con un puchero: no quería que se marchara solo con la tromba de agua que estaba cayendo. Bueno, más bien no quería que se marchara-.

- Oi..- entrecerró la mirada por la familiaridad con la que trataba a su hermano, pero era Naruto: siempre tratando a los demás como si los conociera de toda la vida-. Aún hay transporte público, además que puedo ir caminando…

De nuevo un trueno ensordecedor invadió todo el lugar, haciendo que por un momento ambos quedaran en silencio.

- Asómate y verás la que está cayendo…

- ¿Aún llueve? -desvió la mirada a la ventana de la habitación y torció el labio al ver el diluvio que acontecía afuera. No creía nada conveniente quedarse una noche entre días de clase, pero tampoco podía ir molestando a su familia por sus caprichos personales. ¿Qué debería hacer? Miró al rubio que le observaba con aparente interés-.

"Casi parece que lo hubiera planeado…". Finalmente relajó los hombros. "me enviaron a luchar contra una armada, no contra los elementos..", rememoró mentalmente la cita de un general de guerra. Rodeó a Naruto del cuello atrayéndole hacia él, resignado ante la evidencia. Más tarde ya asumiría las consecuencias.

- Va… Quédate a dormir... -le invitó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos mientras apoyaba su frente con la de él-. Lo estás deseando nishishishi -rió entredientes-.

Tuvo que contenerse para tirarle de la cama o plantarle la mano plana en esa cara de prepotente que ahora le regalaba. Sintió que sus mejillas iban calentando al sentirse descubierto, pero antes muerto que dejar aflorar una sensación tan humana.

- ¿De boca de quien estás hablando? Usuratonkachi… - Alzó una ceja con altivez-.

- ¡Calla! -exclamó, pero sin dejar de sonreír-. Ven, vamos a cenar -le inquirió, cogiéndole de la mano y arrastró de él, obligándole a levantarse de la cama-.

-¡OI!... -se quejó, antes le hacía postrarse en la cama y ahora le tiraba con una fuerza como si quisiera arar el suelo con su cara.- ¡Déjame vestirme al menos!- Gruño al verse solo con ropa interior-.

- ¡Ah! ¿Tienes frío? -se miró a sí mismo, que llevaba una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones cortos-. ¡Perdona! Jaja -rió nervioso por su despiste-.

- No es frío, es por ser una persona decente, ¿acaso desayunas en pijama?

- Claro… ¿Tú no? -le miró sorprendido-.

Una gota de sudor frío se escurrió por su sien. Era un desastre con patas. Se levantó buscando la ropa que le había prestado el rubio, olvidada en una de las sillas.

- Lo primero que debe hacer uno al despertarse en asearse… y vestirse… -se trató de arreglar el pelo con la manos sin mirarse en ningún lugar, solo por intuición, se sentía totalmente echado a perder-.

- Hmmmm… -frunció el ceño pensando en lo estricto que era: para él lo primero era comer, ya se asearía cuando tuviera el buche lleno. "Pero bueno… cada uno con sus costumbres"-. Como sea, pero yo te espero en la cocina -se giró sonriendo, tarareando una canción de camino a las escaleras-.

"Dobe…" Le observó mientras se alejaba con esa cara que ponía cuando no le importaba lo que le estaban diciendo… Daban ganas de patearle escalera abajo. No le gustaba que ignoraran sus sabios e inmaculados consejos cuando sus divinos labios decidían cesar su silencio e indiferencia por el resto de la humanidad. Acababa de recibir una lección privilegiada y lo ignoraba….

Suspiró derrotado dirigiéndose al baño, lavándose la cara y deseando tener ahí su cepillo de dientes. Estúpida boca pastosa…

"Mira que llega ser dejado…" continuó con su pelo sin muchos rituales. La gente le preguntaba cómo cuidaba su pelo y justo era en lo que menos atención reparaba: era natural ser desastrosamente sexy en un Uchiha.

Suspiró recordando como sus manías a la buena presentación eran producto de la estricta educación de su padre. Ser miliciano era lo que tenía, mucha disciplina, y Fugaku no dudó en transmitirla a sus retoños.

Una vez el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era mínimamente decente decidió bajar hasta donde estaba Naruto, preguntándose qué iba hacer para cenar… A él le apetecían unas verduras y poco más… De nuevo cosas de su educación, pocas veces se lo saltaba.

Aquella fue la segunda sorpresa que le dió esa noche: esperaba encontrarlo junto al microondas mientras calentaba algún plato ya preparado, pero se lo encontró afaenado en un lado del mármol, pringando todo de harina.

- ¿Qué haces? -se acercó a curiosear-.

-¡Ah! -el rubio dio un respingo cuando le escuchó justo detrás, era tan sigiloso que no lo había oído entrar en la cocina-. Pues… ja ja ja -rió mientras se pasaba la mano por la mejilla, llenándose de harina también la cara-.

- Lo estás poniendo todo hecho un asco…

- Ya lo limpio luego, jo… -le dio la espalda de nuevo, decepcionado por la mirada de desaprobación del moreno-. Voy a hacer pizza… -le respondió mientras estiraba la masa. "...y cuando está así, pones una mano en el medio, y con la otra estiras hacia afuera y giras la masa otra vez", recordaba las palabras de su padrino mientras intentaba imitarle-.

"No lo hace mal…", pensó para sí aún más sorprendido viéndole trabajar.

- ¿Qué te gusta? -le preguntó cuando las masas ya estaban listas sobre la bandeja del horno-. ¿Carne? ¿Verdura…? ¿Pescado…?

- ¿Qué tienes de verdura? -se acercó a curiosear cuando abrió el frigorífico-.

- Cebolla, pimiento, tomate, espárragos, berenjena…

Al moreno le brillaron los ojos al ver la variedad de verduras que tenía aquel. Nunca se lo hubiera pensado, sin duda debía ser cosa de su padrino. Se ofreció a ayudarle para terminar más rápido. O más bien dicho, para ponerse los ingredientes como a él le gustaban.

- ¿Nii-chan? -escuchó al rubio en el pasillo, después de que saliera como una flecha al sonar el teléfono-. Ah… ¡Unn! ¡Estoy haciendo pizzas! Je je je te dejaré una en el horno… Unn ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! Este… Sasuke se queda hoy a dormir... -al moreno le dió un respingo al escuchar su nombre. Aquel hombre iba a cogerle manía: últimamente paraba más ahí que en su propia casa-. ¡Unn! Ahora se lo digo. ¡Hasta luego!

Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda mientras escuchaba como se acercaban los pasos de Naruto.

- Iruka-niichan dice que llames a tu casa -le informó tras aclararse la garganta. De repente notó un picor molesto al tragar un poco de saliva-. Que luego se enfada tu hermano, dice.

- Ah…

Lo había pasado totalmente por alto. Corrió a buscar su móvil que lo había dejado arriba y volvió tras algunos minutos.

- Buajajajajaja -rió con fuerza cuando uno de los concursantes, en la televisión, se cayó de bruces y rodó por el suelo-. ¡Qué ostión! Jajajaja

Sasuke apenas parecía interesado, casi sin inmutarse, apoyando el mentón sobre la mano. Disfrutaba más del calor del kotatsu. Cuando una alarma sonó en la cocina, Naruto salió disparado para apagar el horno y dispuso él solo todos los utensilios en la mesa. Las tripas empezaron a refunfuñarle al moreno cuando percibió el olor que emanaba de la cocina. Y cuando ya estuvo todo listo, por fin sacó la comida.

- ¡Qué aproveche! - a Naruto casi no le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando le dio el primer bocado a un trozo humeante-.

- Que aproveche…

A pesar de los gruñidos de su estómago, se tomó su tiempo para cortar en trozos pequeños su pizza. Así de mientras hacía tiempo para que se enfriara un poco.

**¿Es que tiene la lengua de acero…?**, se preguntaba horrorizado al ver que el otro no tenía ningún impedimento para comerse aquello, recién sacado del horno.

- ¿Pasa algo? -le preguntó al moreno al ver que se quedó inmóvil tras dar el primer bocado-.

Pero no le contestó. Después de la sorpresa inicial, le dio otro bocado más grande. Se quedó atónito cuando descubrió que estaba mucho más bueno de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Miró de reojo, dejando que el pelo le tapara parte de la cara, con la esperanza de que no le hubiera visto poner la cara de tonto que puso.

- No, solo que no esperaba que supieras cocinar un plato elaborado como una pizza.

- Nishihihi- el blondo hinchó el pecho y Sasuke casi pudo ver como su nariz se alargaba de forma vertiginosa*-. ¿Has visto cómo soy increíble?

- Tanto como para tener aún pendiente de terminar un mísero trabajo de historia que sólo necesité una tarde para hacerlo.

- ¡Oi!- Naruto le miró con rabia pero con el brillo de la culpa y el de sentirse herido por la persona amada en sus ojillos que empezaron a humedecerse-. ¡Ya te he dichoque me faltaba poco!

- Una tarde…- volvió a remarcar dando un bocado más a la pizza-.

Ahora era el Uchiha quien hinchaba el pecho y su nariz se afilaba y alargaba; no iba a permitir que ese Dobe se creciera demasiado contra él. Serían amantes pero ante todo eran rivales. (Nota del Autor: ninguno de los personajes ha sido herido emocionalmente en la reproducción de esta escena) .

Una vez terminaron de cenar, Sasuke se encargó de limpiar los platos, no consentiría dejar la pica lleno de trastos cuando Iruka vendría cansado de trabajar. Aunque Naruto dijo que lo haría él, quería hacerlo personalmente: de alguna manera debía compensar el trabajo del rubio al hacer la cena.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá Iruka? -preguntó distraído mientras subían las escaleras de vuelta al dormitorio del rubio.

- Pues normalmente acaba a las 12 la cocina… Pero ya sabes, la faena en el restaurante a veces se alarga y sale más tarde… -Le contestó tras abrir la puerta y tomar asiento en la silla del ordenador-. ¿Me ayudas? -le pidió con ojos grandes y atentos-.

- Hasta ahora parece que lo has conseguido hacer tú solo. Sigue así… -no se dignó ni a mirarle o quedaría atrapado bajo el Genjutsu de Naruto. Dirigió sus pasos hasta la cama del blondo donde se tumbó, no sin antes secuestrar el último tomo de 'Road to Ninja' en el que se había quedado la última vez que acabó en su casa.

"Genjutsu…", pensó. "Estoy empezando a usar el vocabulario de este manga como si fuera algo normal".

Naruto refunfuñó durante varios minutos hasta que finalmente pudo notar la mirada del otro fijamente sobre él, que se limitó a alzar una ceja esperando que le dijera que pasaba: apostaba que sería algún fragmento del trabajo, aunque sintió cierto hormigueo en la punta de los dedos pensando que quizás Naruto simplemente le contemplaba por su belleza.

-¿Te gusta entonces? -preguntó con ilusión el blondo-. Road to Ninja… -aclaró finalmente haciendo que Sasuke mirara de nuevo el tomo confundido por la pregunta, sin duda no se la esperaba-.

- Ah….nh…- dijo a modo afirmación-.

- ¡Genial!- sin más volvió al trabajo dejando a Uchiha descolocado antes sus extrañas reacciones-. ¡Ah! ¡Por cierto! -se giró de nuevo, con una sonrisa zorruna-. Tengo una entrada para el pre-estreno del anime… -le informó con voz cantarina-. De "Road to Ninja" -le aclaró al no recibir respuesta-.

- Ah… -le iba a volver loco con tanto cambio de tema-. ¿Y?

- Pues… Que sé un modo de conseguir otra… -desvió la mirada, esperando que le entendiera-.

- Hmmm -intentó concentrarse de nuevo en la lectura que estaba en un punto interesante: el protagonista estaba a punto de volver a encontrarse con su amigo y rival, que había abandonado todo buscando su venganza-.

- ¿No quieres venir…? -la frustración empezaba a embargarle, hasta que se fijó en la portada del tomo que el moreno tenía entre las manos. Sabía de sobra en qué momento estaba, así que decidió dejarle leer tranquilo mientras seguía con su trabajo-.

- ¿De dónde has sacado la entrada? -le preguntó tras un buen rato, cuando terminó de leer-.

- ¿Eh? Aah… -el rubio no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando le abordó con aquella pregunta. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo la biografía de uno de los últimos 'daimyos' de la era Sengoku que le dio un escalofrío-. Me la regaló ayer Hinata -contestó sin darle más importancia-.

"Así que fue eso…", ahora entendía la emoción que le desbordaba el día anterior cuando sin querer contempló aquella escena. "Maldita sea…". Esa Hinata se estaba empezando a convertir en un estorbo.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Sin querer había desviado demasiado sus pensamientos hacia la escenita, de la azabache con el hiperactivo que tenía delante, y una mueca se le había dibujado en la cara.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo puedes conseguir otra?

A él también le gustaba aquel cómic, si bien no era su mayor ilusión ver la animación. Pero si "aquella" había conseguido una entrada, posiblemente pudiera conseguir otra… Y entonces…

- Pues… -comenzó a decir sentándose de un brinco en la cama-. ¡Hay una marca de sushi que promociona el animé! ¡Y en cada bandeja te dan un rasca con premios! -le explicó emocionado-.

Veía hacia dónde se dirigía aquello. No es que no le gustara el sushi, pero si aquél pensaba que iba a inflarse sólo por conseguir una entrada, iba listo.

- ¡Así que a partir de mañana lo compraré cada día! -su sonrisa no era más grande porque no podía-. ¡Hasta que consiga otra para ti! Tehehee

- En fin… -"mira que es fácil de predecir…", pensó mientras colocaba el tomo en su sitio-.

- ¿Me ayudarás? -la emoción de ir a ver aquel pre-estreno le hacía balancearse de un lado a otro, como si fuera un péndulo-.

Notó cómo se le hinchaba la vena de la sien. "¿Cómo voy a decirte que no con esa cara de bobo…?". Cualquier cosa que decidiera, aquél venía y lo tiraba todo al traste con esa sonrisa estúpida. No pudo evitar suspirar y relajar un tanto el gesto.

- Quizá… -respondió tras mirarle detenidamente unos segundos, mientras salía por la puerta-.

- ¡Yeeeeeeyyy! -que Sasuke no le dijera un rotundo "no", para él significa que era que "sí"-.

Continuará...

* * *

*El hecho que se alargue la nariz, es en Japón un símbolo de ego, autoestima y de orgullo.

* * *

wmy

Muchisimas gracias por el comentario! Nos hace muy feliz que nos sigas y nos sigas comentando x3 Respecto a Sai se va a ganar unas cuantas hostias; no se si acabara recibiendolas pero tentar...mucho XDDD No odiéis tanto a Sai! da sal a la serie!

Moon-9215

Gracias ^^ Espero que nos sigas leyendo! x3

Zanzamaru

Nos alegra que os volvaís locas! porque para eso estamos, para acecharos y acosaros con nuestras trolleadas...para que vuestra mesa corra peligro de ruptura del "facetable" que podais hacer (facepalm pero con la mesa) o en su defecto, portatil, movil, laptop, iphone…como venganza de no poder tener este último ...nadie mas lo tendra mwahahahaahah….okno :o

Vale, se me ha pasado el efecto de porro de mierda de gato...o algo asi…(crisis)

**solochely says: lol! xDD **

No no puedes pegar a Sai, lo necesito para mi dominación mundial. pronto os convertiré a todos en zombies pálidos y sonrientes...kukuku (tengo que dejar los porros...tengo que dejar los porros...

Respecto al Teme, le ama apasionadamente (ya esta demostrado en este cap). Pero no quita sus dudas adolescente! *violines* sino...NO SE! Pero vamo soy la ULTRAMEGAULTIMATEQUETEKAGASDRAMAQUEEN….retwitea...plz…

tupapisexy

Tu nick siempre estara in my heart (como la cancion de Phil Collins)

Lamento no haberte contestado en el cap anterior ;A;. las drogas me provocan ceguera transitoria! (pero he conseguido 3 comentarios a cambio Mwahhahaha...oh mierda han dejado los micros abiertos) ehem…

Los dilemas de lo que pasó entre Uchiha y Sai no fueron pasionales (o más bien carnales) como se ha explicado en este capítulo…

Y sobre lo del zorro demoniaco de naruto…*musica de concurso de preguntas* No lo sé! Creo que no hablamos del mismo fic! o mi amnesia ataca de nuevo….(pst...Lee 'no soy tu amigo' tambien….que va de amnesia y eso…) siento que te desmayaras desmayadamente ;A;

Naruto es un amor! X3 todo ese cuteness en dosis peligrosas es gracias a Solochely...Ya sabes.. dile cosas warras…y sasuke te visitara…

OMG! *mira a ambos lados* Sasuke! que has hecho!? Bueno se puede arreglar..*cof*

**Naruto: pero es que… es que yo tambien… u/u **

Vicioso! sjafdfsghjksfshkdlañsjdkhhjbscnzm *¬*

moei

OMG...escenas en baños públicos…..nyaaaaaaan *risa pervert* - depravada con antecedentes… (GENJUTSU) *ehem*

Bueno los roces en los forcejeos en las artes marciales han dado su resultado *ehem 2* Si, estan muy hormonados y seguiran los problemasmáss adelante!

Roo-Uchiha

OMG….Se mi comentarista...Ni Kakashi comentando el libro de Jiraya (Ver anime o buscar en Youtube)...ME SIENTO HONRADA! Me alegra muchisimo que hayas visto tanto contenido en este capitulo! X3

Sí le ponemos mucho esfuerzo! Sobre todo cuando hacemos hablar un personaje con otro salen cosas muy curiosas LOL, creo que por eso los PJ son tan espontáneos.

solochely says: eso va con segundas? -_¬

Usu says: EH? que haces aquí? ya comentarás otro capítulo, no arruines mi monopolio!

solochely says: ahhh!?

Usu says: Culo...he dicho culo!

solochely says: ¬¬Uu **

Usu says: A eso me refiero con el dialogo de personajes, solo que yo me pongo mas cool y ella mas dobe…

** solochely says: deja de llamarme dobe! ¬¬x

Usu says: Vale….bibiri-kun

solochely says: ya veras cuando te tenga delante…. ¡ju!

Usu says: Sabes que eso tiene 2 lecturas?

solochely says: ….. o/o

solochely says: no saques las cosas de contexto…. ¬/¬

Usu says: Lo siento, soy una pervertida...MATAME! no...mejor no que entonces no podre seguir molestandote...jus jus…(es susceptiblemente adorable...)

solochely says: hmpf!

Usu says:VAle ya! que llevamos media pagina de Chat!

solochely says: ok ok ya xDDDD

Usu says: MG esto parece el What's app...si vamos a enseñar nuestra intimidad...deberiamos cobrar al menos….

solochely says: juas! xD ok ya

Roo-Uchiha….

….

…..

…

No se que iba a decir, esta mujer me sorbe los sesos….Que gracias y te AI LUV U

BlueSoulRed

Se que no has podido leerlos capis aun, pero gracias por tu apoyo! 3

ahora vas a tener lectura para rato xDDD

espero que te haya gustado este ultimo ;)

Usu says: CHECHOOOO….bueno no….

solochely says: heichou!? donde!? DONDE!? Reikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ;A;

Usu says: Tambien quisiera CHECHO pero no….no esta….*violines* esta en malasia...haciendose fotos con Koalas….yo tambien me sabria abrazar a ella...

solochely says: A

FIN DE REVIEW

DOBEEEEE deja de asustar a las lectoras! (yo soy mucho mas seria SEEEEEEHHHH)

solochely says: deja de llamarme DOBE! Ostras! ¬¬x

Usu says: No….

….

…

..

.

.

.

.

LOL ^^

P.D. Nota. P. médicas… O COMO nísperos lo querais llamar! (Que es un níspero?) CALLA! (se pregunta y responde a sí misma)

Las autoras no han tomado ningún ingrediente que no se pueda encontrar en un supermercado normal….Temed….tened MUXO miedito….nyaaaaaaaaAAAAAaaaaaAAAAAA

*interrupcion de señal*

Quiero mi dosis de Narutoooooooooo…*busca y se desplaza gimiendo a lo zombie*


End file.
